Musei Sange: Silent Confessions
by Youkai no Rin
Summary: [RinSess]Rin has lived a life of abuse since her mothers death. Sesshomaru has lived a life of solitude since he was a child. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle dark secrets and a person seeking revenge? DarkAngstAbuse RXR
1. Chapter 1: Concrete Angel

**_Musei Sange : Silent Confessions_**

_**By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

**_

Rin: I really shouldn't be doing this but oh well.

Yasha: It's okay though Rin, you finished Forever Together earlier, so now you get to bring out this story!

Rin: True, well here it is my new story! Be sure to read the warning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha as much I as own the nice Viper sitting outside on my driveway.

* * *

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_

**Martina McBribe-Cincrete Angel

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1:_** **_Concrete Angel

* * *

_**

Rin fell to the hard floor her hand clutching her stomach in pain.

"You stupid girl!" A heated voice accused.

"Father, please..." Rin was able to choke out barely.

A sudden fist flew out of nowhere colliding with Rin's soft cheek. She was thrown back on to the hard floor, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Whimpering Rin struggled to raise her sore head a little to look at her livid father.

His face was crimson and wild with anger. In one hand he held a half empty bottle of liquor, the other hand was tightly balled up in a fist. His eyes flashed dangerously down at Rin.

"I feed you, I give you anything you want, the clothes on your back! I have given you a roof over your head and you can't even give me one thing back in return! You useless girl!" Rins father shouted. When Rin gave no reply he reached down with his free hand grabbed Rin around her neck. He held her high in the air as she thrashed about trying desperately to get out of his grip, but he only tighten his hold on her. "Answer me!"

Rin couldn't breath but if she didn't reply she would surely die of suffocation.

"Yes father..."

He suddenly dropped Rin and she quickly coughed trying to get a few good gasps of air. Her face, stomach and now her neck throbbed with pain...unbelievable pain. But Rin didn't notice, she was so used to this abuse it seemed that her body turned numb to it and would start to heal as soon as it happened. This abuse had been going on for years why wouldn't he stop? Why couldn't he see what he was doing?

All of a sudden Rins father dropped to his knees, his hand losing its grip on the liquor bottle. His eyelids fluttered for a few moments before finally closing all together. He then toppled over crashing onto the carpet in one huge mass.

The tears didn't stop coming as Rin stared at her unconscious father lying on the floor. Bending down Rin knew what she had to do; after all it was what she had been doing for years now. Pulling free the bottle her father held tightly in his hand she turned to place it on the counter. Then bending back down Rin grabbed a hold of one of her father's arms, and tugged it up and around her bruised neck. The pain was great as Rin struggled to pull her drunken father to his feet. He was so heavy it took all Rin had left in her to get him to stand.

In a few good minutes Rin was walking slowly towards her fathers bedroom. Tears streamed down her face and onto the floor from agonizing pain caused by her wounds, and bruises but mostly by how she felt within. Tortured, hurt, and used is how Rin felt all the time now. She figured that she should be use to the beatings but lately they had been getting more physical, sometimes her father would come home and touch her in places that made Rin want to slap him, but she didn't; because it would only cause him to get more angry.

Finally Rin reached her fathers bedroom and she stumbled over to his large bed. Carefully but full of pain she pulled her father up onto the bed and gently hoping to not wake him, took off his shoes and set them by the door. Turning to leave Rin looked at her father one last time. He looked a whole lot nicer when he slept. Rin couldn't believe that she had once cuddled close to this horrible man when she was young; in between her mother and father she slept feeling safe and content. But that all changed after her mother died and her father began drinking. Everything had gone downhill from there, her fathers job, her grades at school, many of her friends turning their backs on her. It was a horrible truth, a terrible life, but it was what fate had dealed her and Rin, over the years, had grown to accept it.

Rin slowly closed her father's door and crept to her bathroom down the hall. Slipping inside and closing the door, she turned the light on and looked in the mirror. Quickly she looked away afraid to bring herself to look at the effects of the night. Absently Rin touched her cheek and winced at the pain. Slowly she looked back at the mirror and grimaced, she didn't know the girl that looked back at her. A large blue-purple bruise covered Rin's left cheek; and ever so carefully she brought her hand to touch the darkening skin there. Rin was too afraid to touch the bruise around her neck, it looked so fragile that if she touched it the skin would break and blood would flow. Lifting her shirt a little Rin gasped at the long dark line across her stomach beneath her rib cage. Taking a deep breath Rin thanked the gods that there were no broken ribs, but she also realized breathing was going to be hard for a while because of her sickening neck.

Lightly shaking her head Rin thought of what she was going to do about school. Tomorrow she went back to school and Rin didn't know how she would be able to hide these bruises again. Teachers gave her looks but they never asked. Maybe if they did and acted on their intuition Rin wouldn't be here right now staring at another round of bruises. The only ones who ever asked about the bruises were her true friends. The ones she had been able to keep even after all the cruelty she took.

Kagome Higurashi and Rin Ukiyo had known each other since kindergarten and were always there for each other. She knew about the abuse but could never convince Rin to tell the principal or the police. Rin was too afraid to speak to anyone, she loved her father even after all the wounds he gave her, but she still hoped that one day he would realize what he was doing and stop. Kagome tried her best to make Rin happy and Rin knew it. She gave Rin dreams to look forward to. If it wasn't for Kagome Rin probably would have been dead by now. Rin was 17, she would be graduating this year, and finally be free from all this torment and pain she received every night. Kagome promised and Rin believed that when she turned 18, which was right after graduation they would get an apartment and go to college together. Never again, if Rin wished, would she have to see her father, she would at last be able to live the life she longed and dreamed for.

Inuyasha Tashima was Kagome's boyfriend. Those two had been going out for a year and a half now, and it amazed Rin to no end how they had managed it. But she had a funny feeling that they would end up together because of the way they loved one another so much even through all their fights and yelling's. Inuyasha was a nice guy; Rin liked him and approved of him for Kagome. But there was some dark hole in Rin's heart. She wished for someone that she could love and be loved in return. But sadly no man had ever liked Rin, because she was so quiet and distant, always wearing clothes that hid her bruises and shying away from the ones who did dare talk to her.

Then there was Inuyasha best friend and his girlfriend, Miroku Houshi and Sango Shina. It had taken years for Miroku to finally ask Sango out but it had happened this year and even with Mirokus constant groping of other girls, it was always funny to watch Sango keep him inline one way or another. No matter how terrible Rins night was before, she always counted on those two too cheer her up; and they had yet to fail her.

Looking once more at the hideous abused girl in the mirror, Rin turned to leave the bathroom. Steady snores floated to Rins ears from her father's room. Entering her own room Rin locked it behind her, her only one true defensive against her father in the night. Turning on a small lamp, Rin peeled off her clothes that were damp with sweat and tears.

_**10:59**_

Rin sighed as she gently pulled on her pj's and climbed into her bed. The pain from lying down caused tears to form once again in her eyes. As she lay there, Rin cried for her hurting, she cried for her father and how unaware he was of what he does, she cried for her life, the fear that one day he might go to far and kill her on accident. Slowly Rins eyes became heavy as she drifted off into a world where she was free from her reality full of pain.

* * *

_**BeepBeepBeep**_

Golden eyes fluttered open as a long slender hand reached over to turn off the annoying alarm. A groan was given as once again the memories of his life hit him.

"Sesshomaru! Get up! I'll be late for school!" Inuyasha, his bothersome little brother yelled up the stairs.

Sesshomaru groaned and rolled his beautiful eyes at his little brothers call. He had only been home a few days and already Inuyasha was beginning to irritate him. Rolling over Sesshomaru slid out of his warm bed. Reaching to the chair beside his nightstand he grabbed his robe and walked out of his room and towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha appeared from his room fully dressed in blue jeans and a white tank, over the tank he had pulled on a light blue silk striped button up shirt. Over one shoulder was the strap to his book bag and his other hand he was holding a small notebook. When he saw Sesshomaru he sighed.

"You haven't even taken a shower Sesshomaru? Why not? You'll make me late for school!" Inuyasha complained.

Sesshomaru looked to a clock hanging on the wall, it was only 6:30 he still had about an hour.

"Why Inuyasha it's only 6:30, we still have an hour. I'm not worried about college so, why are you just so anxious to get to school so early?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Inuyasha looked away and fiddled with the metal rings of the notebook. "That's none of your business, so will you hurry up so that we can get going?"

"Little brother if you hadn't wrecked your own car we wouldn't be in this position now would we?" Sesshomaru strode past his gaping brother and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Once inside Sesshomaru let out a heavy breath. He hated living here, with Inuyasha, his father and _her_ that "her" being Inuyashas mother and Sesshomarus stepmother. Sesshomarus real mother had died in a freak accident that no one could figure out, when he was a young child. And less then a year later his father brought home this strange woman. She seemed nice enough, she treated Sesshomaru well but he still disliked her and always would. About a year and a half later Inuyasha was born and Sesshomaru despised him just as much as he did his stepmother.

The hot water pounded down upon Sesshomarus cold skin, warming and waking him fully. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru thought back to when he had left to America. By the time Sesshomaru turned 16 he couldn't take living in the same house as Inuyasha and his stepmother anymore. Asking his father he had too make up excuses as too why he wished to study over in America. After all, he told his father, America will teach me better skills for the family business. His father had agreed and less then a month later Sesshomaru was on a plane with total freedom. He had an apartment all to himself, a car, a job, and best of all he was away from his parents and his annoying little brother.

Sesshomaru graduated from high school in America top in his class and Valedictorian. It had to have been the best two years of his life, but then Sesshomaru to return back to Japan for college and to study more for the business. His father ran the chief producer of computer technology in Japan. And soon Sesshomaru was to be the one to take over the company. It wasn't the future he wanted but he didn't care, in his eyes he figured let his father rule him until he took over; then he would change the entire system all around.

A loud banging drew Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, making him stick his head out the shower door. "What?"

"Do you mind hurrying it up!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

Sesshomaru smirked and decided to turn off the shower but still take his dandy time getting ready. Drying off Sesshomaru opened the door only to be meet with an angry looking Inuyasha, "Today would be nice!"

"Watch your mouth little brother, we have time and I'll be sure not to make you too late...again." Sesshomaru said gripping the towel around his waist with one hand while pushing past his brother and shutting his bedroom door behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted but it was of no use. Growling in frustration Inuyasha stormed off down the stairs mumbling about stupid older brothers and how useless they were all the time.

Inuyasha appeared in the large dining room, where his mother and father were eating. His father was reading the newspaper and his mother was chatting away about something that Inuyasha was sure his father was not listening to.

"Inuyasha, good morning honey." His mother greeted him holding out her hand for Inuyasha to grasp. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before taking the seat beside her.

"Inuyasha, where is your brother Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked setting down his newspaper next to his plate.

Inuyasha huffed and leaned back against his chair, "The ice king is currently getting dressed."

Izayoi smiled and touched her sons arm, "Inuyasha be nice to your brother, please."

"Why he's mean to me isn't he?"

"Inuyasha, listen to your mother." Inutaisho warned.

Inuyasha nodded silently, as a servant brought him his breakfast. He was just about to dig in when Sesshomaru came striding into the kitchen. His unusual silver hair was thrown back into a low ponytail; matching his white long sleeved shirt. His black pants and black shoes topped it all off.

"Ah nice of you to join us son." Inutaisho said smiling up at his son.

Sesshomaru nodded and sat down on the opposite side of Inuyasha. "We don't have long Inuyasha I don't want you to be late, little brother."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomarus smirk that went unnoticed by their parents. "Yes I'm sure you would not wish for me to be late anymore."

Izayoi smiled at Sesshomaru, "Thank you Sesshomaru for taking your brother to school lately; his car should be ready today or tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded as he continued to eat, ignoring everyone completely. Silence fell over breakfast until Sesshomaru cleared his throat and stood. Grabbing his book bag Sesshomaru stood, "Let's go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and stood, he kissed his mother once more and waved to his father, and grabbing his own book bag he walked after Sesshomaru.

The bitter air of late December hit Inuyasha as he stepped outside. It was strange, usually around this time of the year it was cold, and snow covered the ground. But lately the entire season had been dry and completely free of any snow. And for that reason Inuyasha doubted that this Christmas would be a white one.

Sesshomaru unlocked the doors to his black 2005 GT Mustang and Inuyasha threw his book bag into the back seat. Soon they were flying down the street towards Shikon High. Sesshomaru blasted music from his stereo as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

_**Tired of being **_

_**What you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless **_

_**Lost under the surface.** _

Sesshomaru drove faster down the road, loving the feeling of how his car gave him power. This song spoke of how he felt inside perfectly. He was tired of being what his father wanted, what he was expected to be. He hated having to be ordered around; having to do what everything he didn't want to do.

**_Don't know what you're expecting of me_**

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**Every step that I take**_

_**Is another mistake to you** _

Yes, everything Sesshomaru did wrong was like a sin in his father's eyes. Inuyasha was perfect to him, always the one doing everything right. Even though Sesshomaru had gotten perfect grades, Inuyasha always seemed to be better. Sesshomaru hated the fact that Inuyasha was the ideal son, even when Sesshomaru had done more and continued to do more just to be recognized in his father eyes.

**_I've become so numb_**

**_I can't feel you there_**

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

**_I've becoming this_**

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

Inuyashas thoughts drifted to his girlfriend, Kagome as Linkin Park continued to play in the background. He always went to school early to see her. They barely had any time during school to see each other so in the morning it was their time alone.

Students crowded the courtyard in front of the school when Sesshomaru pulled up. Inuyasha quickly spotted his girlfriend standing outside waiting for him. He recognized Sango, and Miroku, sitting around her all smiling and laughing but Rin was the only one looking on silent like always.

Sesshomaru stopped right beside the four, and Inuyasha quickly climbed out. He leaned his head back in, "Thanks Sesshomaru see you this afternoon."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched for a few seconds Inuyasha and his friends. He knew Kagome and the other man standing next to another woman. That was Miroku and if memory served him well then the woman was most likely Sango his girlfriend. But who was the other girl? She caught his eye, by how she was being so quiet sitting upon a stonewall, wearing a turtleneck and a long sleeved jacket. But what really disturbed and caught him was how her left cheek looked darker then the other, as if make up was covering up something.

Sesshomaru had to admit that she was a rather pretty girl. She had long dark brown hair, and large brown eyes. Her face was a light tan color except for the purple bruise clearly seen by Sesshomarus good eyes. Sesshomaru made a move to stop Inuyasha and ask but decided against it. Before pulling away he gave one last look to the girl. She smiled weakly to something Kagome said, but he saw her wince at the pain the bruise caused.

Pulling back into traffic, Sesshomaru turned on to the road leading to his college. No matter what he did his thoughts continued to travel back to that girl. He was sure that something had happened to the girl. A boyfriend? An ex-boyfriend? A bully? Who? Why did he care? It wasn't anything like him to worry about someone like this. When Inuyasha had broken his arm Sesshomaru just looked the other way and didn't care to worry about him. So what was so special about this one?

* * *

"Oi! guys!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome ran to embrace him. Sango and Miroku waved back at him before Sango spun around and sent a hard slap against Mirokus cheek. Inuyasha laughed and turned to Rin. She was silent again a far off look in her eyes even though she stood watching Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Rin, how you doing?" Inuyasha asked, walking to her while holding Kagomes hand. Rin shrugged and looked away; but Inuyasha had already seen the nasty bruise on her cheek that she had tried to cover up.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." Rin answered softly.

Inuyasha nodded knowing she was lying. Turning to his girlfriend he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We need to talk."

Kagome replied with a nod of her head before turning to her friends, "We'll see you guys at lunch."

Inuyasha proceeded to tug at Kagomes hand and they walked away towards the inside of Shikon High. Kagome hurried after Inuyasha, his hand still gripping hers. They passed many students talking and laughing until they reached the one spot they went to everyday. Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes shoulders and leaned down to quickly bury his nose in her neck.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, her hands finding his strong back.

"I've missed you." Inuyasha murmured, placing soft kisses along her jawbone.

"I saw you last night, Inuyasha." Kagome persisted. She let out a moan as Inuyasha found the one spot he loved on her neck. But as he pulled away to look at Kagome she let out a light whimper in dislike.

"Are you saying they you don't want to be me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head and moved to embrace him, "I would never say that Inuyasha. You know I love you and only you."

Inuyasha nodded loving to play around with her like that. They had gone through so much together and so they deserved to stay together. "I know you do Kagome and so do I. Now where were we?"

He leaned into Kagomes smiling face and planted a soft sweet kiss on her awaiting lips. Inuyasha nibbled at her lower lip, demanding entrance, which she fully gave. Inuyasha smirked lightly as he plunged his tongue into her hot mouth searching every bit, memorizing every inch of it. Kagome moaned into his lips and began a fight for dominance with her tongue against his. Inuyasha moved his mouth away from hers and down to the sweet spot on her neck.

"Inuyasha, we still need to talk..." Kagome said softly.

"We can talk later." Inuyasha whispered, sucking on her neck again.

Kagome sighed, "Please?"

She felt Inuyasha stop and slowly pull away. "Okay Kagome, but now you have to see me tonight."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "Deal."

"Now what do we need to talk about? Is it Rin?" Inuyasha asked leaning against a pole.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"I saw the bruise she was trying to cover up on her cheek, and she's wearing a turtleneck again." Inuyasha said seriously, he knew Rin well enough to know that when she wore certain clothes they were to cover something up.

"Yeah she told me that her father was really drunk last night, and tried to strangle her. He kicked her in the ribs and hit her on the cheek once. Oh Inuyasha we have to get her out of there." Kagome said looking into Inuyashas eyes. Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome into his arms.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do unless she agrees to tell the police." Inuyasha reminded.

"If it gets any worse then what he is doing, I promised Rin that I myself would go against her wishes and get her out of there."

"Let's just hope it doesn't get any worse Kagome. We are but only five months away from graduating, I hope and pray that she'll make it, okay?" Inuyasha said lifting Kagomes eyes to meet his own.

"Okay Inuyasha, but remember I will do it if I have too. Now what's this about some Christmas dinner you're having?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Well it was mothers idea and father had to agree of course. On Christmas night we will have a dinner so don't eat too much earlier on. Then after dinner we will open the presents from each other. It's just a get together you know?" Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded smiling, it sounded like a lot of fun and Kagome couldn't wait. "Christmas isin under aweek, so that means I have to go shopping, thanks Inuyasha for the early notice."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the hint of sarcasm in Kagomes voice. "Hey I just found out last night so don't you dare yell at me."

Kagome smiled sweetly and leaned her head back down against his chest. "Okay I won't, and I'm sure I can go. I'll ask Rin if she can go too."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome looked back up at him. "Sounds like a plan." Then he leaned back in to recapture her lips again in his.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Rin: So what do you guys think?

Yasha: Please review for Rin and I we would really appreciate it! Thanks!

Rin: I should have the next chapter out soon! Keep an eye out for it!

_**Ja-ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ride Home

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

_**By: Youkai no Rin

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

_Rin:_ I have a problem.

_Yasha:_ That is?

_Rin:_ I live in Florida and there is yet another Hurricane on its way, and Ivan (hurricane) is taking its dandy time in deciding what it wants to do.

_Yasha:_ Ohhh...so...

_Rin_: So if we get hit I might be without power for a while, resulting in no new chapters for a bit. Gomen guys blame the hurricanes!

_Yasha:_ (slaps hurricanes) Teaches you!

_Rin:_ Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Something has been taken  
from deep inside of me  
a secret i've kept locked away  
no one can ever see  
wounds so deep they never show  
they never go away  
like moving pictures in my head  
for years and years they've played _

**Linkin Park-Easier To Run

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2: Ride Home

* * *

_**

Inuyasha groaned shoving a heavy Biology book into his locker. Reaching back in he pulled out another heavy and just as thick Math book. Slamming his locker shut Inuyasha shoved the book into his backpack before swinging it back over his back. Walking through the herd of students Inuyasha slowly made his way to the lunchroom and the courtyard. Hands in his pockets Inuyasha got lost in his thoughts not caring to watch where he was going. Because of his carelessness Inuyasha bumped into someone small. The impact brought Inuyasha quickly from his thoughts as he reached out a hand to grab the falling girl.

Rin closed her eyes expecting the impact of the fall. But when it did not come she slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha gentle and worried face looked down at her.

"You okay Rin?" He asked.

"Yes. No worries Inuyasha." Rin said. "Thanks."

Inuyasha leaned down, "No problem Rin." He grabbed her forearm to help her stand when just as his fingers wrapped around her arm she cried out in pain. Instinctively Inuyasha released Rin, who cradled her aching arm.

"Rin what happened to your arm?" Inuyasha demanded angry.

Rin closed her eyes and turned her head away, "Please don't yell Inuyasha"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Of course now he remembered Rin was afraid of people yelling, since her damn father yelled every night at her. Reaching down again he waited for Rin to grab his own before hauling her up. Bending back down Inuyasha gathered her books in his arms before handing them back to her.

Rin sent Inuyasha a smile, "I ran into a door."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they started walking towards lunch. "Rin I've known you awhile, don't lie to me. It was more like being thrown into a door."

"No really Inuyasha I did!" Rin persisted.

"Rin" Inuyasha looked to Rin his eyebrows raised, "Tell me or I swear I'll get it out of Kagome."

Rin sighed beside him, "Okay it was two night ago. He threw me against the door. Alright, happy now?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt extremely guilty, but getting the truth out of Rin was harder now a days. She was becoming distant a lot, resorting to lying and denying what was really going on.

Inuyasha and Rin brushed past many students one their way to lunch. Many of them stopping to look at the silver haired teenager. Even after four years of high school being with him they could still not get use to seeing him.

"Inuyasha!" Mirokus voice drew their attention to the courtyard. There sitting around a circle table sat Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo was two years behind them making him a sophomores and the only reason he hung out with the group of seniors was because of Kagomes liking to him.

Inuyasha slid into an empty seat beside Kagome, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Rin took the seat beside Sango giving her other close friend a smile.

"So what's this I hear about some Christmas party, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked smirking.

"Well my mother and father decided to have a party on the night of Christmas. You guys can arrive at around four or whatever. After dinner we'll open up presents for each other and then hang out for a bit. Nothing special, just something mother thought up along with father, because my ignorant half brother's home." Inuyasha explained, rolling his eyes at the mention of Sesshomaru.

Rin looked up surprised, she had known Inuyasha had an older brother but he had last told them that he was living in America. Slightly intrigued Rin listened half hearted.

"Inuyasha, be nice! He's family you know." Kagome scowled, earning a smirk from her boyfriend.

"That makes no difference to him. He could careless about being back here." Inuyasha pouted.

"What makes you hate him so much, Inuyasha?" Rin spoke up quietly.

Inuyasha and the others turned to Rin as she spoke. "Why would you care Rin?" Inuyasha asked a little to harshly, earning a smack from Kagome.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know, just curious."

"Keh, I hate him because he's arrogant, cruel, heartless, and down right rude. If you met him you'd think so too." Inuyasha said.

Rin nodded, going back to her sand which in peace. Why was this older brother haunting her mind? She hadn't even seen the guy let alone know him to be able to say he was "haunting" her mind. Rin sighed, closing her eyes in hope that it would help.

* * *

"Mr. Tashima?"

"Mr. Tashima?" The voice asked again in the back of his mind. But Sesshomaru paid little heed as he sat in his desk, tapping his pen lightly.

A gentle nudge brought Sesshomaru from his daydream. Looking up he sent a glare to the one who had dared touch him before his name was called again this time with more annoyance. The silver haired man looked up irritated at the mere thought of someone interrupting his thinking.

"Yes?"

"Now that I have your attention Mr. Tashima would you mind telling us the answer to question number 5?" The professor asked.

Sesshomaru nodded sending his gaze to his paper, "The case of the Johnson's against the Retirement home was filed as incoherent because the Johnson's had no legible proof of the abuse they claimed to be there."

The professor nodded looking a little amazed that for a student who did not seem to know what he was doing, Sesshomaru obviously proved him wrong. Sesshomaru smirked at the astonished face upon his professor's face.

The loud ringing of the bell sounded freedom to it's many students. Gathering his books, he slung his book bag over his shoulder, before leaving the classroom. As that was his last class of the day Sesshomaru walked past many of the students hurrying to get to their own classes. Stepping into the sunlight Sesshomaru suddenly remembered that he had to pick up his little brother, drop him off at the auto shop so he could pick up his car and then meet with his father. Sighing in frustration Sesshomaru pulled out his keys. Pressing the unlock button his GT Mustang beeped and Sesshomaru carelessly flung his bag into the backseat before climbing in himself.

Starting the sports car Sesshomaru effortlessly pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the open road. Rolling down the windows Sesshomaru allowed the bitter yet refreshing air rip in his face as he flew down the highway.

Veering off the highway Sesshomaru slowed down as he approached the high school. And there no doubt was his little brother standing out front with his girlfriend and the girl from this morning. For some strange reason Sesshomarus heart jumped, when he pulled up and caught a better sight of the girl. The wind was blowing allowing her long brown hair to whip gracefully around her face. The gentle smile on her lips made her look sweet and innocent but the bruise was sill there and it reminded him of what she must go through.

Not that Sesshomaru himself hadn't gone through the same thing. The last few years before his mother died, she had become extremely abusive. Whenever his father was not home, she would get drunk beyond belief and to take her anger out she did it on him. But when his father was home, she acted like the perfect mother and wife. Sesshomaru hated his mother for it but he was young and didn't have a say in what she did to him. Closing his eyes for a brief moment Sesshomaru buried the surfacing thoughts once again. Ever since he had seen the girl early this morning he had been caught off in daydreams, memories of his past and feelings he had not felt for so long.

* * *

Rin followed behind Kagome and Inuyasha as they walked down the empty hallway. Inuyasha had an arm draped around Kagomes shoulders and he leaned in every now and then to steal a kiss from her. Rin grimaced every time, slightly jealous that Kagome was getting all the attention. But at the same time Rin felt horrible about feeling such things. It wasn't Kagomes fault that she got beat up every night by her drunken father, it wasn't Kagomes fault that Rin had to deal with the pain of never knowing what had _really _happened to her mother, and it definitely wasn't Kagomes fault for this anguish that Rin fought with everyday for the past nine years. No none of what was happening and what had happened to Rin could never be Kagomes fault.

Rin hopped onto the brick wall as Inuyasha and Kagome leaned up against it. The cool breeze lifted her air and she enjoyed it actually forgetting where she was for just a brief moment.

A black Mustang steered Rins attention from the trees and sky to it coming up the road. Inuyasha looked at the Mustang, his face going solemn.

"It's my brother, hold on I'll ask him if you guys can get a ride home."

Rin and Kagome nodded, as the car pulled to a stop beside them, Inuyasha ran to the other side dipping his head to talk to the driver. Its windows were tinted preventing either of the girls to catch a glimpse of his older brother.

Sesshomaru watched his little brother run out in front of his car and lean down next to his window. Taking the hint, Sesshomaru rolled down it, looking at his brother coldly

"Are you getting in or not? I have somewhere I need to be."

Inuyasha quickly looking up to where Kagome and Rin stood patiently. "Look, Sesshomaru I need a favor."

"A favor?" Sesshomaru asked curios, "What's this favor?"

"I promised Kagome that I would take her and Rin home, but without my car"

"You can not take them home, is that it? You want me too." Sesshomaru finished.

"Hai...so can you please!" Inuyasha begged amber eyes filled with hope.

Sesshomaru sighed looking away from his little brother to the two women outside. _So Rin was the girls name..._Sesshomaru thought slowly.

"Okay Inuyasha, I will but remember you owe me." Sesshomaru decided, rolling his window back up before Inuyasha could speak.

Perhaps he could ease his mind by finding some things out about this Rin...

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha ran back to them a smile on his lips.

"What do you know? The ice king said yes." Inuyasha grinned.

Rin smiled lightly bending down to grab her book bag. She winced at the pain her ribs caused her. Looking up she was glad to see that neither of her friends had noticed. Following after them Inuyasha held open the door for Kagome to climb in before turning to Rin.

"Can I sit in the back with Kagome, Rin, please?" He asked turning his amber eyes into irresistible puppy eyes.

Rin nodded stepping back to allow him to climb in beside Kagome, before she replaced the seat and sat down.

Sesshomaru watched Rin the entire time, studying her brief moments of face changes when the pain shot through her body. She settled into the passenger seat, slowly buckling the seat beat over her chest. Her hands gripped the beat taking away as much of the pressure as she could from resting on her ribs.

Sesshomarus blood boiled at the sight but he remained calm as he once again turned upon the road. Every brief few moments he would side glance at the small female beside him. Why was this young woman making such an effect on him? Never in his life had he ever felt this way. He was curious, filled with wonder and anxious to find out what was going on with her.

"Hey Rin are you going to ask your father?" Kagome asked from the back.

Rin, who had been staring out of the car window, turned to her friend, "I don't know"

"Rin you have to come. Besides you haven't had Christmas in a while." Kagome pointed out.

"I know Kagome, we'll just have to see okay?" Rin asked clearing showing that it was the end of the conversation. Kagome sighed and leaned back against Inuyasha.

Kagome was right; Rin couldn't even remember when the last time her father had given her a present at Christmas let alone remember any other time he did because he always got drunk. He always forgot her birthday, Christmas, and every other holiday those years ago they once had celebrated. No presents, gifts, special dinners, nothing. So Kagome had taken it upon herself to remember, she threw Rin a large party on her birthday, showered her with gifts on Christmas and treated Rin a lot to dinner. Rin felt guilty for being such a burden on her friend's lives but Kagome continually said that she wasn't a burden, she was her friend and friends always looked out for each other.

How many times had Kagome spoke to Rin about just leaving her father, reporting the abuse to the police and coming to live with her? Too many to count. But Rin never wanted to go. Every time Kagome asked, Rin answered, no saying that she wanted to stay until she was 18. But every night as her father hit her, beat her and sometimes touched her she would ask herself if she was doing the right thing. Why did she continue living here in this hell? Why didn't she leave? She had hundreds of chances, hundreds of places to go so why didn't she?

Sesshomaru tried hard to concentrate on the road ahead of him but found that it was becoming very difficult. Silence had filled the car and the tension grew. It seemed like it was getting hotter in the car so Sesshomaru unconsciously turned it colder.

"So" Inuyasha trailed, "Who you going to bring to the Christmas party, Sesshomaru?"

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh...it's not Kagura is it?" Inuyasha asked again.

"No." Sesshomaru bit out. Kagura Akuma had been an old girlfriend of his who he had recently broke up with. And it seemed like no matter what he said, or did she wouldn't believe that they were over. Sesshomaru felt suffocated when he was with that woman, and in the end he couldn't take it anymore so he left her. As simple as that.

"Fine, so the Ice King is a bachelor again huh?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha if you wish to be kicked out of this car right now, please by all means continue your jokes." Sesshomaru threatened coldly.

Inuyasha huffed, falling back against the seat silence once again filling the car. Rin couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips at the natural brotherly love between the two.

"I'm dropping you three off at the car shop and then once your car is ready brother you may take them home. I have a meeting with father." Sesshomaru informed the trio riding in his car.

Rin turned her head to look at the clock on the dashboard.

_**3:30**_

Her father would be home in 30 minutes! If she wasn't home before he was she was dead meat. Rin shuddered at the flashback of the last time she was late.

_**Flashback**_

_The sound of the slap resounded throughout the silent house. Soon a gentle sob filled the emptiness as Rin held a small hand to her now burning cheek._

"_HOW MANY TIMES RIN? How MANY!" Her father shouted over her. "If you EVER come home late again, you will regret the day you were born! Do you understand me!"_

_Rin nodded, whimpering out a small, "Yes sir"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Twisting as far as she could in her chair, Rin looked at Inuyasha, "How long to the car shop is it?"

Inuyasha glimpsed at his watch, "A good 5 more minutes why Rin?"

Rins face grew scared as she looked to Kagome in a plead of help. Kagome getting the hint looked at the clock quickly did the Math and gasped.

"Inuyasha, Rin has to be home in less then 30 minutes." Kagome said worried. Inuyashas eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"My father..." Rin said quietly. She didn't want to say anything more because of Sesshomaru being in the car. He didn't know about her situation therefore he could easily run to the police if he found out.

Inuyasha nodded, and leaned to his brother, who had been listening to their conversation with much interest.

"Hey Sesshomaru, do you think you could drop Kagome and I off at the shop and then run Rin home? She has to be home by 4." Inuyasha asked, prepared with a remark if his brother said no.

Sesshomaru weighed his options. Either he could say no, and ruin his chances of finding out what was going on. Or he could say yes and take Rin home and on the way find out the truth without the distractions of Inuyasha and his girlfriend.

"Fine, I shall take Rin home." Sesshomaru agreed.

Inuyasha sighed in relief giving Rin a smile. Minutes later they pulled up in front of the car shop and with a quick goodbye, Kagome and Inuyasha were out of the car. Rin began to fidget with every minute that ticked by. Her hands busied themselves with the hem of her shirt, praying with all her might that she would get home before her father.

"Tell me Rin" Sesshomaru spoke up in the silence causing Rin to jump.

"Yes?"

"Why is your father the reason behind you wanting to go home so fast?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sorry if I sound rude but Sesshomaru it is none of your business." Rin said turning her gaze back to the moving scenery. She hadn't meant to sound so mean about it but it was the truth, she didn't need another person knowing.

Sesshomaru bristled with anger but took a deep breath, "Your choice, Rin."

The rest of the car ride was in silence except for the occasional directions Rin gave Sesshomaru. Pulling onto the street she lived Rins heart was gripped with fear as she craned her neck to see her driveway. Sighing in relief she was happy to find that no white Jeep was parked in front of the house. Sesshomaru parked alongside the road, as Rin grabbed the straps of her book bag.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru for the ride." Rin said, opening the door and stepping out. Swinging the bag over her shoulders Rin walked away from the car and towards the house. Sesshomaru watched her until she disappeared into the house before pulling away.

His thoughts drifted to the girl again. She had told him nothing and by the looks of it was in no need to tell him. Sesshomaru smirked; _Guess I'll have to get it out of dear Inuyasha_

Checking the road before pulling away Sesshomaru never thought twice about the white Jeep that had turned in front of him and into the neighborhood.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Rin: Okay I got to stop here.

Yasha: Yeah, I'm wiped...you worked me dry.

Rin: This chapter was so hard to get out for some reason. Kind of like a filler you could say.

Yasha: Well anyways, next chapter should have plenty of juicy things in it.

Rin: Hai, so stay tuned and please review! Recommend me too! LOL. Keep and eye out for the next chapter!

_**Ja-ne!**_

_**Glossary:**_

**Hai: _Yes_**

**Arigatou: _Thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

_**Title: Musei Sange: Silent Confessions **_

_**By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer**: Nope, but I still shall always wish. I also do not own.(Don't worry not all of these songs will notbe from Linkin Park)

**Rin:** Read my profile, rant below, or my site to understand why this chapter was ready 5 days ago but was not posted until today, the second. And why Love Is A Funny Thing is only on chapter one.

**Yasha**: Rin was pissed a week ago.

* * *

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own,  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed,  
I will never be anything until I break away from me,  
I will break away, I'll find myself today..._

**Linkin Park-Somewhere I belong

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3: Running Away

* * *

_**

Rin sighed, as she flopped down onto her bed, her eyes closing in relief. Why did her life have to be so damn hectic?

_Maybe it's because your father is an abuse drunk man?_ That small voice in the back of her head reasoned.

Oh yes that's why, Rin remembered. Rin took as deep of a breath as she could, then slowly let it back out. Her face twisted into one of agony, as her ribs pulsed painfully at the pressure her lungs caused them.

Reopening her eyes again, Rin stared blankly up at the ceiling, watching with no interest how her fan spun around in circles. Was this what her life was like, a never-ending circle? Come home, wait for father to return, take the abuse he gave her, and then crawl into bed feeling so horrible that she wanted to die? What a great life.

The crunching sound of the gravel from the driveway made Rin bolt up in her bed. Her father...he was home. Swinging her legs off the bed she hurried to her desk, pulling her book bag with her. Grabbing whatever book she could find, Rin quickly tried to look busy with homework. No doubt her father would appear in her doorway in a matter of seconds, acting like the sweet, caring father he was before he sat down and drank away his life.

Sure enough a few minutes after Rin had settled down, there was a knock on her door and it opened a mere second later. Her fathers smiling face appeared in the doorway.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

Rin looked up at her father, forcing a smile to appear on her lips, "Good and work?"

Her father sighed, looking down at the carpet, a bad sign. Whenever he had a bad day at work that meant the abuse tonight would be worse then usual. "Decent you could say. Nothing to worry about, okay pumpkin?"

Rin nodded, silently thinking to herself, _Easy for you to say...I'll be the receiving end of your anger tonight...again._

Her father smiled once more, "Any plans for dinner?"

"Not hungry dad. You go ahead and eat with out me." Rin suggested, returning her gaze to her work.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Her dad prodded.

"Yes dad." Rin replied shortly. She heard her father sigh and strangely it only added to her irritation.

"Okay then Rin, only if you're sure. But if you do get hungry grab yourself something okay?"

Rin nodded, "I will."

Her father sighed again but pulled away from the door and shut it with a click. Once he was gone Rin let out a heavy breath that she had been holding in. Resting her forehead on her palm she sighed again in desperation. God how badly life sucked. She wanted out so badly. Rin couldn't even remember the many times she looked at a gun or knife and wondered what would happen if she just let...the knife...slip...or just...pulled the...trigger...

No she would not think of such pathetic excuses to escape life. She had dreams, hopes that she continued to believe in, because Kagome convinced her that there was always something to look for in the horizon. If you just kept working towards it, that dream or hope would one day be yours. And the dream, the hope, the wish that Rin wanted so badly was...freedom.

Too many of them. Under his breath Sesshomaru cursed all of the many workers at his fathers company. All of them were bothersome and annoying, trying hard to get him to talk at least one word.

* * *

_Damn idiots..._ Sesshomaru thought, ignoring another one as he stepped into the elevator.

It seemed as if the elevator itself was in a hurry since all to soon Sesshomaru found himself standing in the open doors leading to his father's office. Stepping off the elevator he waited until it closed before moving slowly to the double doors at the end of the hall. Yura his father's secretary gave him a seductive smile as he passed, but he simply ignored her.

"Oh Sesshomaru...how about you an me-." She started.

"Stop talking, I am in no mood to hear your words of flattery." Sesshomaru coldly bite out, opening the double doors to his father's office before Yura could say another word.

Entering his father's office Sesshomaru was amused to find t the exact same way that it had been so many months ago. It was a spacious room, with the lights dimmed to allow the room to have more of a comfortable feel. But yet at the same time, a large window stood at the very end of the room, large dark gray drapes were closed over the window stopping any light to enter. A few candles glowed mysteriously on various tables, and structures. A huge painting hung above an antique fireplace, the person in the painting staring down at Sesshomaru as he walked past. Those golden eyes were just to disturbing to look at, even though in a few seconds he would be looking at them for real.

Gracefully Sesshomaru walked further into the dark room, allowing his eyes enough time to adjust to the dimmed light before he stopped before a large cherry wood desk. Like as he had in the past, his father was sitting in his chair, the back turned to his oldest son.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I did not like you attitude at breakfast this morning."

Sesshomaru made a face of annoyance but kept his voice calm. "I was not in a good mood."

"So I could tell."

"Why did you call me here so suddenly for, father?" Sesshomaru inquired, jumping right into the point.

"I need you to do me a favor." He replied, spinning his chair around to finally look at his son.

Sesshomarus eyebrow raised curiously, "A favor? Why so? Inuyasha no longer doing your work?"

Inutaisho narrowed his golden eyes, "Watch what you say, Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru nodded, reminding himself that once he gained control of the business he would no longer need to listen to his father. It was only a matter of time, since there had been rumors of his father stepping down soon.

"Think of it as a project, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho continued, "A kind of way of making sure you can handle the company."

Sesshomarus attention grew as he heard his father's words. So the rumors were true. The famous Inutaisho was going to be stepping down soon to let his heir take over the family business. And to make sure Sesshomaru could handle it he was giving him a test? How interesting...how interesting indeed.

"What is it that you wish for me to do, father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I presume you are aware of the man called Naraku Onigumo?" His father asked, clasping his hands beneath his chin.

Sesshomaru nodded, he knew Naraku pretty damn well. Years ago Naraku had worked here at InuCorp for less then a year before he was quickly fired for evidence of him being a traitor and supplying their enemy, Miasma International, with private information concerning a major project at the time. After he was fired, more evidence of abuse and harassment against several of the lady workers here were reported and that was enough to get the police on him. But Naraku was smart, and very clever. He slipped beneath the police and escaped Tokyo and possibly the country. Only God knew where Naraku Onigumo was hiding now. So why was his father telling him about a project concerning Naraku Onigumo?

"There have been rumors of Naraku back in town. I don't want to step down when there is a possible threat to this company, Sesshomaru. You realize that correct?" Inutaisho slowly rose from his seat, walking around his massive desk to stand before his oldest.

"I am aware of that fact." Sesshomaru said, "What is it you want me to do about him?"

"I wan to get to the bottom of this problem. I want to find out if what people are saying is true. That's what, son." Inutaisho replied.

"And what are people saying?"

Inutaisho turned away from Sesshomaru, his gaze fixed upon a candle gently glowing on his desk. His golden eyes that mirrored Sesshomarus own, shined with a light his son had rarely ever seen...fury... Bending down Inutaisho lowered his face to the candle, and whispered gently, "They say Naraku is back in town to finish what he just started...his revenge."

Then with a smirk and a quick breath he blew out the eerie candle, plummeting the entire room into darkness.

* * *

A loud crash pulled Rin from her peaceful slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up off her desk silently cursing herself for once again falling asleep in the middle of doing her homework. Her eyes shifted to her clock and she groaned at the red lights: **9:15**

Pounding footsteps coming up the stairs followed another loud crash. Rin quickly stood and flipped off her light switch, praying to whatever God would listen that her father would just pass right by her door and straight to his own room. But whatever Gods were listening paid no heed, because the footsteps suddenly stopped...right in front of her door.

With aching eyes she watched the doorknob turn slowly, before the door began to open. Rin backed up against a wall. Perhaps he would collapse... Maybe one hit across the cheek or a punch to the stomach and he would stop. No Rin knew his better then anyone; he wouldn't stop until his rage had vanished. Bracing herself for what was to come, Rin waited with a battered breath.

"Sachi..." Her fathers broken voice called out gently into the darkness of her room.

_Mom..._Rin thought surprised. Why had he said her mother's name? He never had before, what was going on?

Because her eyes adjusted fast to the dark, Rin watched with worried eyes now, as her father stumbled further into her room.

"I'm home...love...where are you..." The slight variation of his drunken slur, prodded Rin's growing fear. He didn't sound right, something was wrong. Fear gripped Rins heart as her heart beat faster with every quickened breath she took.

"Dad..." She managed to squeak out.

Her father's attention shifted towards Rin and once again she shivered. A mistake, she should have never opened her mouth. Cursing herself silently Rin moved quietly towards her dresser. There in between her tall dresser and the wall was a large enough space for her to just sink into and blend well. Hoping that her father wouldn't see her, Rin slipped into the space as quietly as she could trying hard to blend well with the wall and dresser.

Her father stumbled around for a few more seconds in the darkness as if trying to figure out where he was, or where he was going. The outline of his bulky figure caused so many emotions to run free and wild in her mind. Pain, love, hate, hurt, anger, guilt. All the pain he caused her because of his own anger fueled her burning hatred for him and was like salt on her open would of love for him. She was hurt because of his words he yelled at her when he beat her, the guilt of it all running over her like an ocean wave. He blamed her for her mother's death. It wasn't her fault! Rin wasn't even there when her mother disappeared. But it didn't matter to her father he still so openly blamed her for it.

Her mother's death remained a mystery even to the police today. She had decided one Thursday morning to take Rin to school instead of her taking the bus, because it had been real foggy out. After dropping Rin off at school safely, her mother had left too got to work. She never made it. Her car was found two days later on the side of an abandoned road, bloodstains covering the entire car. It was a mess and Rin could remember all of the police and investigators that were frequent visitors to her house over the next few months after the accident.

They never did find Sachi Ukiyos body, and after six useless months of searching they proclaimed Rins mother dead.

Her father groaned, leaning onto Rins desk for support. Rin cowered further into her corner, praying hard that he would lose interest and leave. Her father fell onto the ground in one loud thud. Rin being too afraid to move sat still and watched, wondering if he was asleep or unconscious. Rin surprised herself when she hoped that he was really unconscious.

Relief filled her fearful heart when her father's snores came from where he lay. Gathering her courage Rin stood slowly, and quietly; the last thing she needed was he waking up.

Tears filled her eyes at thee sight of her once loving father. What had happened to the man she had once looked up to? What had happened to the father who had once kissed her booboos and read her stories at night? Rin shook her head, clearing the thoughts. That man had died years ago.

First things first, Rin decided. She had to get her father back into his room. It had become almost like a natural thing for her too. He gets drunk, hits her, faints, she drags him back to his room, drags herself back to her room, and painfully falls asleep. Since when had my life become a circle, Rin mused. I need to get to Kagomes...

Yes after fixing her father she would pack a bag and run to Kagomes. Her father never bothered her in the morning so he would never know. Bending down, Rin slung her fathers arm over her shoulder. His fingers brushed against her bruise and she had too stop to regain her strength. Holding her breath, Rin stood back up, bringing her father's heavy body with her. The pain from her ribs shot like knives throughout her chest area. Her breathing started to become difficult but she managed and willed herself on.

The walk to her father's room seemed like a never-ending journey, just like it had every night before for the many past years. God how she was tired of this. What she wouldn't give to feel her life again, to feel the sunshine true upon her skin without having to cover up these bruises. A few more months, she told herself. A few more and she would be gone from here. Free to live her own life, to taste independence, to be herself. Kagome promised they would be able to and Rin held onto her best friends words more then she would ever know. Kagome had no idea...

Pushing open her father's door with her foot she stumbled towards the bed. Then almost roughly pushing him onto the bed, she quickly took off his shoes and set them by the bed. Leaving as quickly as she could, Rin entered her room again. Reaching beneath her bed for her bag, Rin stuffed it with clothes and other basic needs. Then slinging that and her book bag over her shoulder, Rin left her room, making sure to lock it behind her.

As silently as she could Rin slipped out of the house and made her way down the driveway, eyeing her father's white Jeep with distaste as she passed it. Vaguely she remembered a conversation she had had with Kagome a few months ago, concerning this very Jeep.

"_Rin what will you do if...say for example the abuse gets too much?" Kagome asked, biting into her apple. _

_Rin shrugged, all to aware of the pain coursing through her body. Just the night before her father had taken his anger out on her over some stupid co-worker at work. Her shoulder ached from where he had dug his nails into her skin._

"_I don't know...never really thought it could get worse then this."_

_Kagome sighed, "Well you could always run away..."_

_Rins hook her head, "No I already told you, I can't. Even if it gets to that point, I couldn't. We're graduating this year so I'll stick it out until then. Besides if I did what would happen then? He knows where I go to school, Kagome. I wouldn't be able to go to school and I wouldn't be able to graduate then. I can't let that happen."_

_Kagome nodded, silently studying her apple, though it was obvious she was lost in thought. "If you went to the authorities, Rin...they could help you."_

"_We already went over this Kagome. I can't and won't ever go to them. I know my father is still a good man deep inside. He just still yearns for mother." Rin replied, looking at Kagome. Her friend, always so caring, and loyal. It must have been hard for Kagome all these years Rin figured. Kagome had known her mother as well; so losing her had to have affected Kagome to an extent as well. _

_Kagome raised her eyes to look into Rins; they were so close to tears. "Okay...but promise me one thing Rin."_

"_What's that?" Rin asked._

_Kagome reached out for Rins hand, holding it softly in hers. "Promise me that if the abuse does get to much, come to my house. I don't care how or when use your fathers Jeep if you have to; just come and I'll be there. Okay?"_

_Rin looked down at their hands struggling against her own tears. "I'll try...no I will..."_

The crisp, cold air bit at Rins bare skin as she walked the short walk to Kagomes house. The farther she walked the more doubts filled her mind. She should have called, she should have brought a warmer jacket, and she shouldn't have come. Rin laughed shortly at the last one. She had promised Kagome she would, and right now she needed to be with Kagome; she needed her best friend.

Rin walked faster as she turned the corner that led to Kagomes house. The shadows the trees casted began to scare her as she walked faster and faster. A crash behind her made her jump and she spun around afraid of what to find. Had her father come after her? Were there rapists and murderers roaming the street, just waiting for some helpless girl like her to pass by?

Rin shook her head, clearing the disturbing thoughts from her mind. To her huge relief Rin spotted the steps leading up to Kagomes family shrine. Lightly grimacing at the many steps, Rin took a deep breath and started up them. Fifteen minutes she reached the top, and slightly out of breathe she made her way through the many buildings towards the main house.

That's when a thought struck her. How was she going to get Kagome up without doing the same to the entire household? Cursing under her breath, Rin glanced to a tree right outside of Kagomes window. One of the heavier looking branches reached almost all the way to Kagomes window. Maybe if she climbed it and threw a rock at Kagomes window she would wake up...

Deciding, Rin placed her bag against the trees base and after tucking a few rocks in her pocket, Rin grabbed a hold of one of the branches. Swinging her leg up, Rin balanced herself on the branch before slowly making her way up. She tried to climb the branches that would not cause pain to her injuries; but every now and then a small, sharp branch she hadn't spotted would jab her side causing pain to shot through her body.

Rin took as deep a breath as she could, after another annoying branch hit her, before she moved on. Finally she reached the sturdy branch reaching to Kagomes window. Balancing herself again on the branch, Rin dug into her pocket for one of the rocks she brought along. Flinging it, the rock hit Kagomes window, hard but not hard enough to break it. Breathless Rin waited, for Kagome to react. When she didn't, Rin threw another rock, this time with a little more force.

_Bang_

Kagome stirred in her sleep, before turning over and pulling the covers over her head to block the sound.

_Bang_

Groaning Kagome opened her eyes to the darkness of her blanket, and waited.

_Bang_

What the hell? Kagome threw her blanket off her warm body and grimaced as her feet hit the cold floor. Lazily she made her way to her lamp and flipped it on. Another bang turned her attention to the windows. What was making that noise?

Peering out her curtains, she almost screamed. There in her tree outside her window was Rin! Rin gave her a small smile and held up a rock for her to see. Kagome narrowed her eyes but nonetheless unlocked her window and pushed it open.

"Rin what are you doing out there in the cold? And in my tree?" Kagome whispered fiercely.

Rin smiled again, "Remember when you said I could come to you when ever I needed to? To get away from father?"

Kagome nodded her entire mood changing. "Yeah? Why did something happen?"

Rin nodded, "Can we talk about it inside? I'm freezing, aching, and tired."

Kagome quickly nodded, "Yeah hold on. Do you think you can climb down that tree?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay I'll go unlock the door, meet you outside." And then Kagome was gone. She closed her window and locked it before as quietly as she could ran downstairs to the front door. Unlocking the door she stepped outside to see Rin just then dropping down from the lowest branch. Rin picked up her book bag and walked gratefully towards Kagome.

Kagome closed and re locked the door, before turning to Rin. "I need to write a short note to mom, so follow me."

Rin waited patiently in the kitchen while Kagome jotted down a quick note to her mother for the morning, explaining in short why Rin was here. Closing her eyes she leaned up against the wall, trying so hard to make the images of what had happened not even an hour ago to stop flashing through her mind. A gentle poke on her arm, made her open her eyes to see a worried looking Kagome.

"Talk upstairs?"

Rin nodded, pushing herself off the wall to follow after Kagome. Once they were back in her room, and Kagome had locked it Rin burst into tears. Immediately, Kagome was there holding onto Rin tightly as they sunk to the floor. Rin gripped Kagomes shoulders as if the were her very life. God it was just too much to handle. Her father every night, the abuse she took, the pain, the memories of her mothers smiling face, the police, the lights, and that insane laughter that haunted her dreams at night. Rin buried her head into Kagomes hair and let it all out.

"Sshh, Rin...it's okay. It'll be okay I promise..."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**Rin:** Okay what'd you all think?

**Yasha**: I liked it!

**Rin**: So did I! This fic may seem short but I have so many twists in it!

**Yasha**: All thanks to my evil mind!

**Rin**: I swear sometimes I think she's another one of Narakus children. (Shakes her head in despair) Please make me happy by reviewing! And I'm sorry about this chapter coming out so late! It's because of what I said up top! This chapter was finished on September 27 and I can't bring it out until today October 2! Gomen Nasai! Blame Fan Fiction and the girl that reported Love Is A Funny Thing and me!

**Yasha**: Check out our site as well! There you will find the new chapters of Love Is A Funny Thing and Musei Sange! Love Is A Funny Thing is also on Adult Fan and Single Spark. Adult Fan Fiction is the one with this story up to date! So it's either my site or there to see updates!

**Rin**: Once again we are both sorry for this delay! Yasha has already sent her minions to attack miss 'Anime is my thang' - That's the girl that reported me! GRRR HER!

_**Ja-ne!**_

_**Glossary:**_

_Sachi: Happiness(odd huh)_


	4. Chapter 4: Past Memories

_**Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

_**By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine...but I'm still dreaming.

**Rin: **_This chapter is a little short sorry._

**Yasha: **_Next chapter will be better_

**Rin: **_Promise!

* * *

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

** _

_Don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die_

**Evanescense-Whisper

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4: Past Memories

* * *

_**

"Tell me what happened Rin." Kagome demanded softly.

Rin sighed, looking away from her best friend. Kagomes gentle hand brought Rin to return her gaze to Kagomes. When Kagome removed her hand Rin spoke.

"He came home clean, you know not drunk. Everything went fine, and I decided to take a little nap. A crash woke me up and looking at the clock it was around nine-thirty. Hat's when I heard footsteps...I prayed so hard, Kagome that he would just walk right past my door..."

Kagome reached over and embraced Rin, holding her close, "It's okay Rin...just keep talking..."

"He...he came into my room...and he...he said mothers name...I was so scared and sad Kagome...He's never done that before." Rin sobbed. Kagome ran her hand comfortingly over her friends back before standing.

"Rin I want you to look at something." Kagome explained as she rummaged through her closet. Rin wiped her eyes and nodded.

"You said your father met your mother when they were 19 right?" Kagome asked as she continued to search.

"Yeah they did, why you ask? What's going on Kagome?"

Kagome made a sound of triumph as she turned around, some sort of paper in her hand. Holding it out to Rin Kagome sat back down beside her.

"What's this?" Rin asked curiously.

A gasp of surprise and recognition escaped her throat as she stared at the picture. It was her! But then again...it wasn't.

"Who? How...what is...Kagome?" Rin stuttered lost for words.

Kagome smiled at Rin, "This is your mother at your age Rin. Mother gave it to me a little while ago I just always forgot to give it to you. If you don't believe me check the back."

Rin looked at the back of the picture and sure enough there it was, a date.

_June 14----Sachi Ukiyo_

Quickly doing the math Rin scrunched her eyebrows. The date was right...the woman in the picture would have to be her mother when she was but only 19. Rins eyes widened as the slow concept of what was in her hand fell into place.

"She looks exactly like me!"

"Correction Rin you look exactly like her...this may sound weird but perhaps that's the reason why your father said her name. Because-." Kagome said.

"I look like her...I know. Father still misses mother." Rin finished for Kagome.

Kagome nodded sadly, "Exactly. It's spooky, you know?" Kagome said.

Rin said nothing to Kagomes remark as she sat there on the floor, studying the picture. Her mothers wide smile and her knowing dark brown eyes stared up at Rin, almost frightening.

"I think we should get some sleep, or we both are going to be zombies tomorrow at school." Kagome stated, picking herself up from the floor.

Rin nodded, and pulling herself from her thoughts Rin stood, wincing at the slight pain her ribs continued to shot out at her. Kagome briefly looked up at her friend, worry sketched across her face.

"You going to be alright Rin? I can get you some pain relievers. Alieve, Tylenol?" Kagome helped.

Rin shook her head at her friends suggestions, "No I'm good. Nothing I can't handle."

Kagome narrowed her eyes but knew at the same time that she couldn't push Rin into doing anything. Waiting until Rin made herself comfortable on the cot, did Kagome stretch over and flip off the lamp, sending the room into darkness.

"Hey Kagome?" Rin asked from the darkness.

"Yes?" Kagome answered struggling to stay awake.

"Thanks. I mean thanks for everything." Rin whispered, "Good night."

Kagome laid still her eyes wide, shocked at what Rin had said. _Thanks..._Didn't Rin know that Kagome would always be there for her?

"Your welcome Rin...night."

* * *

A scurry of a frightened mouse echoed throughout the hollow room. Moonlight streamed into the room in streaks of light, creating shadows and figures that showed themselves only at the peak of night. Dust had gathered on abandoned furniture, and the air was filled with a bitter smell of decay. 

She shivered at the deathly aura of the room. God how she hated being here. She would never really get use to it. Her heels clicking statically against the cement floor, she walked with a faster pace towards the back of the room. There hidden in the shadows would be the one she feared the most. There hidden from the world would be the devil himself...

"Kagura..." His icy voice slipped from the shadows, making the figure come to an abrupt halt.

Glancing around, Kagura finally settled on the darkness in front of her...there... "Naraku."

"I suspect that you have what I requested?" His voice sent chills down her spine, but she refused to show him weakness.

"I do." She replied shortly, one hand gripping her purse strap.

There was a brief moment of what sounded like the moving of clothing, before silence followed it. Kagura swallowed the growing lump in her throat, just as a dark figure emerged from the dark void. His sleek, long, wavy raven colored hair framed his narrow and sharp face. His build was that of an athlete yet also the structure of a dancer. Dressed in a complete black suit, the only color besides the eerie white of his skin was his striking eyes. The color of blood...crimson, unnatural Kagura always thought they were. But they were his own color. He was able to see in the dark because of them. A gift he had acquired from a secluded resource.

"Then let's see it Kagura."

Kagura shook her head, taking a step back. "Your end of the bargain first, Naraku."

Naraku sighed, as he reached into his jacket pocket, smirking when Kagura tensed and then relaxed when he pulled out an envelope. Handing it to her he waited patiently. Yes Naraku was a patient man...he had to be since he had after all waited years for this moment.

Kagura placed the envelope in her purse before pulling back out a large vanilla folder. Reaching out to Naraku she gave it to him, quickly falling back, afraid of this mans touch.

Naraku cut the seal easily with a flick of his nail, and pulled out a sheet of paper. His eyes scanned the document quickly, almost hungrily Kagura noticed. Slowly a smirk formed on his lips, sending another wave of chills down Kaguras spine.

"Good work Kagura, I hope what I provided for you is adequate?" Naraku asked, slipping the paper back into the folder.

"I'm sure it is, Naraku." She had yet to look but at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted out.

"Excellent, perhaps in the future we may be able to continue doing business." It was more a statement then a question. Kagura nodded, hoping that she could leave, and leave now.

"Even better, now then our deal is over with, you may leave..." Naraku said turning back into his shadows. But as Kagura was walking away he called back out to her, "And remember Kagura our little side deal. You speak of me to anyone, I shall kill you."

Kaguras eyes widened before she gripped her purse tighter and started to run. Narakus menacing laugh following right behind her, filling her ears and terrorizing her soul...

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Sesshomaru collapsed onto his bed. Running a hand through his silky hair, he pulled the other over his face. So that was what father had wanted so badly to speak to him about? A project? No, his father had stated more clearly that it was a way to make sure Sesshomaru was fit for the role of President. Either way to Sesshomaru it was just a little obstacle in his way and he would take care of it easily. 

Glancing over at the clock he groaned, it was past three in the morning. He would have to get up in less then six hours. Thank the gods that he did not have to take Inuyasha to school anymore. Rolling over Sesshomaru set his clock and switched off the lamp. Lying in the darkness of his room he tried hard to free his mind of any and all thoughts that way he could get some needed sleep.

Instantly an image of that girl...Rin...filled his mind. Shooting his eyes open he groaned, not again...why was she constantly on his mind? Forget her, he screamed at his inner self.

_Why should I..._It retorted back.

For some reason Sesshomaru figured this was going to be a long night... Rolling onto his stomach he buried his face into his pillow. Sleep...sleep...I need sleep...He chimed to himself.

But sleep wasn't coming. Growling in annoyance Sesshomaru turned once again back over. His golden eyes stared angrily at the ceiling. And if his eyes were able to shoot bullets, the ceiling would be in ruins by now.

_Stop thinking of her..._ He continued to tell himself._ Stop thinking about Rin...Rin..._

_Rin...

* * *

_

"Inutaisho, honey what's wrong?" Izayoi asked, slipping onto the bed behind her husband.

Inutaisho ignored his gentle wife and only continued to stare bitterly at the far wall. Soft, delicate hands found his sore muscles around his neck and slowly began to massage them, loosening them up to her touch. With a sigh he rolled his head back, just enough to stare up at his wife.

"I hate it when you do that." He said with a small smirk.

"But it works does it not? You're always so damn tense after work ever day...Inutaisho really you need to loosen up." She said harshly.

An eyebrow rose at her choice of words, but he said nothing, besides she looked cute when she cursed. Reaching up he stopped her circular movements with a touch of his hand.

"I feel better already, love. Honestly."

Izayoi nodded, sitting back down on the bed. Inutaisho pulled his wife down with him, so that she rested upon his chest. "Tell me what's wrong Inutaisho."

"Nothing..." He lied, earning a smack on his bare chest.

"Speak to me."

"It's Naraku..." Inutaisho softly said.

Izayoi gasped, "No...you're not serious."

"I am, he's back...and I think I know why."

Izayoi looked seriously into her husband's eyes, "You don't think he's-."

"No I do not...even though it's possible I think there's another reason why he's have it that he's back to finish what he started all those years ago." Inutaisho explained.

"What? Destroy InuCorp? He tried that once and failed, he won't be able to do it again Inutaisho. Not with the police after him anyways." Izayoi said, stating information Inutaisho already knew.

"You're correct Izayoi...but you remember all the reports of harassment and abuse filed by many of the women working at InuCorp?" At Izayois nod he continued, "Almost ten years ago an employee here at InuCorp mysteriously disappeared on her way to work, her car was found two days later with blood covering the entire interior."

"Did they find her body?" Izayoi asked, slightly remembering this very thing happening.

Inutaisho shook his head, growing very serious, "No they didn't. Rumors flew around InuCorp like a fire, some said that she was kidnapped, others killed of course, and even one said that she was still alive since they never did find her body. It was a mess but one rumor really caught my attention. Around the time I heard it, a few of my female employees approached me asking to be removed from certain projects and other assignments dealing with Naraku Onigumo. I thought nothing of it though I had my suspicions of course."

"Yes, I remember now wasn't this around the time you found out about Narakus back stabbing and being a traitor?" Izayoi asked, catching on quickly.

"It was...the rumor was that my employee that had disappeared was the worst of all the harassments dealt by Naraku. I didn't think anything of it until the other day. Because I was to concerned with my company being saved rather then deal with a silly rumor. It must have slipped my mind after Naraku left. I never told the authorities, or police. Perhaps I should have..." Inutaisho said.

"What do you mean?"

Inutaisho looked away from his wife and towards the moon, he could see through the white curtains, "Izayoi I think that Naraku killed Sachi Ukiyo and is back to finish what he started..."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**Rin:** _Oh suspense! I love it!_

**Yasha:** _Our readers are going to kill you._

**Rin:** _Why?_

**Yasha**: _Because one, you haven't updated in like a month, and then you leave them in the worst cliffy._

**Rin**: _LOL. Yes well...gomen nasai guys! I really am! Remember I love you all!_

**Yasha:** _Please review!_

**_Ja-ne!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: Nope, but it would make life a whole lot more interesting, lol. **

**Rin: **_Gomen guys, this is a nother short chapter...and about Love Is A Funny Thing_

**Yasha: **_Rin and I have NOT given up on this story or Love Is A Funny Thing either! So please the reviews are very much appreciated and help us get through it, believe me. _

**Rin:**_ Exactly so don't worry!

* * *

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

**Evanescense-Missing

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5: Revelations

* * *

_**

Rin twirled the lock of her locker, her fingers moving to each number absently. Hearing the click she opened up her locker and proceeded to pull books out and put books back in. Sighing she remembered that today was a dress out day in P.E. God how she hated days like these, but if she didn't dress out her grade would show it and that was something she would not allow.

"Hey Rin!"

Rin turned around to see a tall guy with dark brown hair and matching eyes running towards her. The large smile on his face was full of warmth, though Rin felt none of it.

"Kohaku, how nice to see you again." Rin greeted, giving the boy a fake smile.

Kohaku stopped in front of Rin breathing a little hard from running, "How you doing?"

Rin shrugged, feeling the slight pain of her bruise. Though she had taken some Tylenol at Kagomes house earlier that morning, she still could feel the slight ache caused by her many bruises. "Okay I guess, could be better though."

Kohaku nodded, seeming to understand. But Rin knew he didn't...Kohaku had no idea what Rin went through. So what if he was Sangos younger brother that doesn't mean she had to go and tell him about Rins abuse. Of course Sango had asked Rin on a few occasions if she could tell Kohaku, but Rin told her every time no. She didn't know why she did, but she just did. Perhaps it was because she didn't want another person to find out, or maybe it was because she didn't trust Kohaku enough to indulge him on her most precious secret. No, neither of those reasons were right...it was something else that Rin just couldn't explain. Something was there every time she looked at Kohaku...it stopped her from opening her mouth and spilling the truth...she just couldn't...as simple as that, she couldn't.

"Okay well I hope you feel better then, alright?" Kohaku said pushing his book bag higher on his shoulder.

Rin nodded numbly, not really caring anymore. She was going to be late for class if she didn't hurry up. "Thank you Kohaku but I have to go now, before the bell rings so see you later."

With that Rin turned and walked away from him hoping that he wouldn't call after her. Kohaku watched Rin disappear into the stream of students, pain filling his heart. God how he loved her...But even after all these years of being friends with her she didn't see it. He had done so many things to show her how much he cared, but nothing worked. Perhaps it was time to move up to the next level. Coming to a decision, Kohaku walked into his Calculus class. Yes the upcoming Christmas party at Inuyashas was going to be where he would tell Rin everything...how much he loved her and wanted to be with her...

* * *

Rin sighed, plopping down into her chair. Throwing her head down onto her arms she felt the weight of another sit down beside her. A small hand rested on her back and immediately Rin knew who it was.

"Hey Kagome..."

"Hey Rin, how you feeling? Any better?"

Rin raised her head giving Kagome a half hearted smile, "A little, but please tell me you have some more Tylenol."

"I do but don't you think you've taken enough of it? You shouldn't take more then 8 a day, you know?" Kagome informed Rin, as she dug through her purse for the bottle.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Sure Kagome, whatever you say."

Kagome laughed a little, happy to see a small side of the old Rin talking again. Handing the bottle to Rin, she also reached in her book bag to grab her water bottle, and handed that to Rin as well. Rin quickly pooped out two pills and washed them down with two giant gulps of water.

"Hey tomorrow do you want to go shopping for Christmas presents?" Kagome asked, taking back the pills and water.

"Wait today's Tuesday and the party is on Saturday right?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah Christmas is so soon huh?"

Rin nodded, "And holiday starts today as well. An entire two weeks away from school!"

Kagome suddenly smiled as a thought struck her. "Hey why not see if you can stay over for the next week? You know just hang out with my family and I, until after Christmas?"

Rins mood shifted and she dropped her eyes to the ground, "I don't know...I want to...but with father, you know Kagome."

Kagome placed her hand on Rins back and gave her a comforting smile. "Then ask him when he's no drunk and then hurry and come over here before he does."

Rin nodded, "Okay I'll ask."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Good now let's get through this half day before we are set free, for an entire two weeks."

Rin looked to Kagome and actually smiled. "Okay let's do it."

* * *

Sesshomaru burst through his father's double doors in a heated rage. His anger was peaked at the moment with his father. The old man had the nerve to not only call an emergency meeting, but he called it right when Sesshomaru was taking a very important exam. So here he was standing in front of his father, anger and hate flowing off of him in many waves...

"What is the meaning of this father?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Inutaisho stood and faced his enraged son. "Sesshomaru, son we have important matters to discuss."

"Like?" Sesshomaru bite out sharply.

"Naraku has contacted me." Inutaisho stated simply, turning back around to his desk. This got Sesshomarus attention. Taking a deep breath to clam his nerves, Sesshomaru followed his father and took the seat in front of the large desk.

"How so father?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Inutaisho reached inside one of his drawers and pulled out a tape recorder. Sliding it across the desk to his son he explained, "This is a recording of a conversation Naraku and I had a little over an hour ago."

Pressing play, the two silver haired men sat back to hear what their enemy had to say.

"_Inutaisho speaking."_

"_Inutaisho how good to hear your voice again." The voice of Naraku sounded so clean but menacing at the same time. It was a voice of someone who could manipulate and destroy._

"_Naraku...and to what do I owe this lovely phone call?" Sesshomaru could tell his fathers cheery voice was covering how he really wanted to sound..._

"_I was checking in to see if the rumors were true."_

"_What rumors Naraku?"_

"_That you are steeping down to allow your eldest son to take over the company."_

_There was silence for a brief moment, which Sesshomaru was sure his father was seething in anger. Then Naraku seeming to enjoy his little game continued his taunt._

"_Tell me Inutaisho how is the little boy? Last I saw of him he was but just a pre teen entering the wonderful years of a teenager. Such a brilliant boy you have both of them really...it would be a shame if something were to happen to them."_

_Sesshomaru glanced to his father, none to surprised to find him with his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed._

"_What do you mean by that Naraku? Is that a threat?"_

"_No, no, no Inutaisho never would I dream of harming your precious sons...I was only implying."_

"_Stay away from my family Naraku, or I swear it I will kill you."_

"_Now is that a threat Inutaisho?"_

"_No Naraku it's a promise..." The once cheery voice his father had was gone. He was now speaking in a low tone full of hate._

_Naraku laughed, "You know why I am back in town don't you Inutaisho?"_

"_I have my suspicions." _

"_Good then let us hope you know what you are doing."_

"_I do Naraku, I will not let you kill another innocent person."_

"_But I won't because you see Inutaisho I never killed anyone..."_

"_What do you mean by that you bastard!"_

"_All in good time old friend...all in good time."_

"_You sick, disgusting-."_

_His father was cut off by Narakus laughter again, "My, my she has grown into a beautiful young woman...do tell her that I say hi and that I shall be seeing her shortly."_

"_You will do no such thing! You hear me Naraku!"_

_But the line went dead..._

Inutaisho reached over again and pressed down the 'stop' button. With a heavy sigh he leaned back in his leather chair and brought his fingers to massage his temples.

Sesshomaru sat in a daze, thinking over everything that Naraku had said. "What did he mean father by 'I never killed anyone'?"

Inutaisho removed his hands and looked at his eldest son with weary eyes, "I do not know...it is clear to anyone that Naraku killed many when he was here...so I don't know why he would say something like that..."

"And who's this girl he speaks of..." Sesshomaru wondered out loud.

"Sesshomaru there is something I never told you about Naraku. Another reason as to why he was fired. I completely forgot about it until recently." Inutaisho said.

"Is it about the reports of harassment concerning Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. He was surprised though when his father nodded, confirming his own suspicions.

"Yes it is. Tell me Sesshomaru do you remember a certain case concerning Sachi Ukiyo?" At his son's slow nod he continued, "Ten years ago Sachi disappeared after dropping off her 7 year old daughter at school. Her car was found with blood covering much of it but a body was never found. The police declared her dead after a long investigation but really concerns me now is that I think Naraku had something to do with it."

"Why do you say that father? Why are you so concerned with a killing?"

"Because if you remember correctly around this time we found evidence of Narakus betrayal and he fled correct? Well I have reason to believe that Naraku killed Sachi Ukiyo." His father explained.

Sesshomarus eyes widened in disbelief. So that's what he meant! But then... "What does this have to do with me father? I know I am tracking Naraku but..."

"Sesshomaru, son, Sachi Ukiyo disappeared after dropping off her daughter, remember? Her daughter is still very much alive living with her father here in Tokyo. There are rumors going around that like I said Naraku is back for revenge. But I think there is more behind what is said." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru nodded quickly doing the math, if the daughter was seven when her mother had died, ten years had passed making the little girl a teenager of around 17. Would Naraku really be back to do what his father was implying?

"If Sachi Ukiyo died by that hands of Naraku then there must have been a reason behind it." Sesshomaru said slowly.

Inutaisho nodded, "Yes and for that reason he is back in town and continuing his little revenge. Sesshomaru I need you to watch Sachis family. The girl and her father, because if Naraku is really going to do what he said on the phone then he will be after her and I will not allow another innocent person to die by his filthy hands."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course father...please tell me what is the girls name and I will watch her and her father."

Inutaisho stood and walked towards the window, where the sunlight was streaming in through the blinds.

"The girls name is Rin Ukiyo." He turned back around to his son, "Do not fail Sesshomaru this is our chance to get Naraku."

Sesshomaru sat stunned...no...of all the girls in Tokyo it had to be the one girl who haunted his dreams every night. Pushing his surprise aside Sesshomaru sat stood and bowed before his father. "I will not fail believe me. I also have news that this 'Rin Ukiyo' is a friend of Inuyashas girlfriend."

Inutaisho smiled suddenly, liking this brief turn of events. "Excellent. Through Kagome you can get closer to Rin and guard her."

"Yes father and I also believe she will be coming to the Christmas party this Saturday." Sesshomaru stated.

"Even better. Sesshomaru she is not to know of this until the time is right. Do you understand me my son?" Inutaisho demanded.

Sesshomaru nodded again, "Of course father..."

As he walked into the bright sun light outside of their company building his thoughts roamed to the brown haired teenage girl who had just weaved her way deeper into his life. Not only was he already curious as to where the bruise on her cheek had come from but now he was curious as to why Naraku would want her so badly.

Falling into the seat of his black Mustang he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Turning on the stereo he soared down the highway and towards the high school. If he was too watch this Rin then he must at least be around her. Pulling out his cell he flipped it open and dialed the number of his dear half brother.

After several rings his brother picked up the phone, "What the hell do you want?"

"Good afternoon little brother. I was just calling to inform you that I shall be at the school in ten minutes and I shall be the one taking home Rin, is that understood?" Sesshomaru explained, knowing exactly what his little brothers reaction would be.

"What! Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"You can deny it all you want Inuyasha but I shall be taking her home on fathers orders. If you have a complaint take it up with him. See you in ten little brother." And with that he sharply closed the phone and placed back in his pocket.

_Prepare little Rin...I shall understand you yet..._ Sesshomaru thought smirking.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**Rin:**_ Okay guys what did you think? A little more excitement? And don't worry the party will be up shortly...that's when it gets fired up!_

**Yasha: **_Next chapter will be fun to write! _

**Rin: **_Once I am able to sit down and type it lol. But do not worry I will not give up on this story! Never!_

**Yasha: **_And to some of you who may be curious as to why Sesshomaru is so curious about Rin...all shall be explained in later chapters! _

**Rin:**_ I see this story ending at around 20 chapters...maybe more...not sure yet. _

**Yasha: **_Well we have to go so much love to all who review and have reviewed! _

**Rin: **_I shall try and update soon it all depends on my family life! Gomen Nasai!_

_**Ja-ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Please

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin_**

**Disclaimer: I can not complain about owning Inuyasha because in my dreams and fantasies I already have. A side note to everyone, this is a filler chapter.

* * *

**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

Because I can't hold on when stretched so thin  
I make the right moves But I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then I just end up getting hurt again

**Linkin Park-By Myself

* * *

**

**_Chapter 6: Please

* * *

_**

A small breeze drifted through the empty school. The open hallways of Shikon High allowed the cold winds to flow freely, giving no relief to the unrelenting cold except a classroom. Even then one of the heaters for a building of the school had gone out late last night and by early morning the entire building was like a freezer. The school officials had called for maintenance to come out and fix the broken heater but by three o'clock in the afternoon, no such help had arrived. Lucky for the students, the building with no heat was only used for the summer classes, which during the winter no student took.

The halls were empty of students and teachers. The only people that traveled them were the janitors and the occasional student and teacher working late that afternoon. The school seemed deserted and dead. The many trees spread down the middle of the school waved their branches in the wind, reaching out for something they couldn't quite reach. The creaking of the branches blowing freely gave the quiet school a haunted feeling to any lone person still in the school.

Rin liked it that way. Alone, empty, deserted, just like the school it was how she felt inside. Giving the school a look of longing she felt that after four years of being here, she and the school finally had something in common. Strange wasn't it? The school had just opened when she first came here as a young, nervous freshman. Her fellow classmates had all come from surrounding schools, and of course there were fights, gang rivalries, and graffiti littering the school. Now as she was the first graduating class that had a made it all the way through, all four years, she felt connected to the school in a strange way. It had been her shelter for those four years from the hell she went through at home. Rin wasn't afraid to admit that she would miss Shikon High when she graduated, it had become more of a home to her than her own had.

As she turned the corner leading to the student parking lot Rin gripped her jacket closer to her body. Now that she had exited from the somewhat enclosed halls of the school to the parking lot, she was hit with a blast of cold air that chilled her to her bones immediately. Off in the distance Rin spotted Inuyashas car, it's gleaming yellow paint job and dragon design gleaming in the sun. _He must have got it back from the shop_ Rin thought, glad that she wouldn't have to be riding with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru anymore. No that wasn't true...she didn't mean that, did she?

Her steps quickened as she glanced at her watch. She was ten minutes late, Rin silently hoped Inuyasha wouldn't bite her head off about it. It wasn't until she was within shouting distance of Inuyasha and Kagome did she notice that there was another car parked beside Inuyashas own Ford truck. It was the black Mustang. In an instant Rin realized that Sesshomaru was also there, and leaning against his own car, his golden eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. A knot formed in her stomach. Was he here to take her home again? Had she left something in his car yesterday? What did he want?

Kagome was the first to see Rin walking up to them, "Hey Rin!"

Rin raised her hand high enough until her ribs cried out as she called back, "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha!" She didn't bother saying hi to Sesshomaru since he didn't bother saying it to her.

Inuyasha grunted his hello, crossed his arms and turned his gaze away from Rin and Kagome. He was mad about something Rin knew, but what he was angry at was an entirely different question.

"Inuyasha, what are you mad at?" asked Rin as she stopped to stand beside Kagome.

Inuyasha jerked his thumb towards Sesshomaru standing still behind him. "This jerk wants to take you home again Rin."

Rin's mouth fell open, "What? Are you serious Inuyasha?"

His response was another grunt, Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry Rin but maybe you should go with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and I had a few errands to run and we'd be getting home way past five."

_Good excuse_ Rin thought dryly. That would be too late for her to be home. "What about me coming to stay with you then, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "You still can Rin, but this gives you time to go home and call your father at work before he comes home, and pack if he says yes."

Rin nodded, catching Kagomes hint about how and when to call her father. She had a better chance of being able to stay at Kagomes if she caught him when he was still at work and still sober. "Will you come pick me up when I'm ready?"

"Actually Rin," Kagome drawled "Sesshomaru volunteered to wait at your house long enough to know if you were coming to my house or not. He said that if you are he'll take you to my house."

Inuyasha made a noise that resembled a growl to Rin. He didn't seem to like that idea very much. But what other choice did she have? It seemed that Sesshomaru was her only way to Kagomes and the sooner she was there the sooner she would be happy.

"Fine, I'll go with Sesshomaru." Rin relented.

Kagome hugged Rin tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you soon."

Rin nodded as she pulled away and started walking around the truck and towards the awaiting Mustang and Sesshomaru. She didn't say a word to him as she climbed into the passenger seat. The Mustang roared to life and within minutes Sesshomaru was pulling out of the school and in the direction to Rin's house.

The silence between the two of them was uncomfortable and Rin wasn't enjoying it very much.

"Sesshomaru why are you taking me home?" She asked, keeping her gaze locked on the scenery flashing by.

Sesshomaru didn't respond for a few seconds. When he did his voice was quiet almost like he wasn't telling the truth and wouldn't be able to trust his voice if he spoke any louder. "Inuyasha needed help."

Rin nodded, not really buying that answer but she didn't question it any further. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru sat stunned in his seat. She was thanking him? What had he done that was so amazing that he was being thanked for? Taking her home...no. He didn't deserve a thank you for that, he was just following his fathers orders. Nothing more, nothing less. "There's no need for a thank you."

Sesshomarus leg suddenly began to vibrate. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell and flipping it open he said, "Yes?"

"Sesshomaru, son, do you have the girl?" It was his father.

Resisting an urge to roll his eyes he have a quick glance towards Rin, "Yes."

"Good, good. Where are you taking her?" Inutaisho asked.

"Home."

"Inuyasha informed me that Rin was to be spending Christmas vacation with Kagome. Is there a problem?"

_What is with all the questions, _Sesshomaru mused to himself. "No problem father, just a little detour."

"I see, well then will you be taking Rin to Kagome's after this little detour?" Inutaisho inquired understanding what Sesshomaru was saying.

"I will be." Sesshomaru said, "Goodbye."

With a click of his phone, Sesshomaru hung up and slid it back into his pocket. He looked at Rin briefly, glad to see that she wasn't paying attention. That could be considered a bad and good thing he figured. Returning his attention to the road Sesshomaru turned onto the street where Rin lived. There were no cars in the driveway, as he pulled into it and Rin was already halfway out the car before Sesshomaru even had the car shut off. By the time he reached the front door, she had it open. Sesshomaru followed after her into the house and shut it quietly behind him.

"Just stay downstairs, and don't touch anything!" Rin yelled from somewhere upstairs.

Sesshomaru frowned at her command. Like he was about to take orders from her. Golden eyes slid to the fireplace but more importantly to the box and pictures decorating the mantle. He walked closer to them curious as to who were in the pictures. In one of them, closest to the edge was three people; a lady, a man, an a young girl. All three were smiling at the camera, and by the background Sesshomaru guessed that they must be in some tropical place. They looked so happy. Sesshomaru allowed himself to wonder what had happened to make Rin's father so mean...

* * *

Rin reached for the phone on her desk table and quickly dialed her fathers work number. It rang three times before her fathers masculine voice said, "This is Mr. Ukiyo."

He didn't sound drunk...yet. Rin mustered up her courage, "Hey Dad, it's Rin."

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" It was a shame her father was oblivious to what he did to her almost every night. They could have had such a wonderful relationship...if Rin wasn't so terrified of him.

"I'm okay." _Here goes everything..._Rin thought gloomily, "Remember when you told me Dad that this Christmas you were going to be really busy, and that you would be coming home real late every night?"

_Please remember..._

"Sure I do Rin, why do you ask?" Her father asked.

"Well..." Rin drawled, "Kagome's mother invited me over to spend Christmas break with them at their place. I mean I would still see you on Christmas Eve and Christmas day but this way I can go shopping and see my friends..."

_Please say yes..._

"That was real nice of them." He sounded sincere like he actually meant what he was saying. "I don't see why not, Rin. You go ahead and stay with them, and have fun, just don't forget your old man on Christmas, okay?"

Rin jumped up and down smiling, "I won't Dad, and thank you!"

"Alright call me later to check in. Now I have work to finish, dear."

"I will, bye." Rin pressed the 'OFF' button and not a second later she was already grabbing her tout bag and throwing clothes and other essentials in it. The last thing she wanted was her father to call back before she left and say he had changed his mind.

Everything was going how she wanted it to. She was getting to spend Christmas break with her best friend, a little over two weeks full of fun, excitement, and laughter. Rin couldn't wait! Kagome had mentioned that at Inuyasha's house on Christmas evening they would be having a party, and a dinner after. She also said that when the guests left they would each open one present before going to bed. Rin figured that she would have to dress up for it, so at an extra thought she grabbed her dress shoes and made a mental note to buy a beautiful dress. No bad thing, not even her father could upset and ruin her Christmas now.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to study the other pictures on the mantle and surrounding tables, before his interest returned to the box on the mantle. Kanji symbols decorated the box's outside in an elaborate display of colors. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he read what ran along the bottom of the box, if he was reading it right it said:

_Like a Fallen Angel who has lost her wings, I will one day rise again to heaven..._

Sesshomaru didn't have time to ponder what the words meant because there was a sudden 'Ahem' behind him. He turned around to see Rin standing at the bottom of the stairs, a bag in one hand, the other on the banister.

"What were you doing?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, straightened his body and stood tall, "I was merely looking around. I didn't touch anything." He added.

Rin frowned, her deep brown eyes traveling to the mantle and landed on the box Sesshomaru had been reading moments ago. She dropped her bag by the door, brushed past Sesshomaru and walked over to the fireplace. She reached up and slid a finger over the Kanji symbols and the message at the bottom. "The police never did find my mothers body. It had been her wish when she was still alive, that when she died her body would be cremated, not buried. In respect of that wish my father made this box for her. He still believes that one day the police will find her alive, and if not find her remains at least. If they find her remains he still wants to get them cremated and the ashes put into this box. It's sad to see his expression every time he looks at this box. How ironic that my mother didn't want to be buried, but her killer probably just threw her body away into some hole and covered it with dirt." She didn't know why she was telling Sesshomaru this. It just came out when she spotted the box and him staring at it. Besides he must have been old enough to remember all the police reports and news investigations ten years ago. In any case her mother had worked at his father's company, maybe his Dad had told him about it.

Sesshomaru studied Rin's face as she told her story. She never once looked at him, but instead was staring at the box as if she could see past it and was seeing something she saw a long time ago. Her fingers dropped from the box as she ended her story. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru with eyes that were not teary as he had expected, but instead dry with anger burning in them. "My mother didn't deserve to die. She was the sweetest person anybody could ever know. The police may have labeled her case as 'cold', but I believe that one day her killer will be found and brought to justice. I won't rest until he is."

Rin walked away from the fireplace and back towards the door. Sesshomaru watched her as she picked up her bag and opened the door. _If only you knew that your mothers killer was back...If only we could bring him to justice..._ Sesshomaru thought, following after Rin.

She was waiting for him behind the trunk of his car, and with a push of a button the trunk door flipped open a little. Pulling it open the rest of the way Rin placed her bag in the clean, trunk. She noticed that besides a spare tire, he had tools for is car, rope, and even a baseball bat. She wondered briefly what the rope and bat were for, perhaps for protection...But with one good look at Sesshomaru's body she knew that wasn't true. Oh well. She brushed it off, closed the trunk, and climbed into the passengers seat.

Sesshomaru started the engine and placed his hand behind Rin's seat for support as he twisted in his chair to look behind him. Rin flinched slightly when Sesshomaru made such a fast movement. She hoped he hadn't seen her flinch, but unlucky for her Sesshomaru had.

Stopping on the street he remained where he was and looked at Rin, "Why did you flinch?" _Maybe I can get to the bottom of who hits her..._

Rin felt the heat rise to her face, "You scared me that's all."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes as she turned away from him, clearly ending their conversation. _Fine._ He thought unsatisfied.

Sesshomaru returned to driving certain that he would know the name of this person who hit soon. He cursed under his breath. Not only did he have to keep an eye on little Miss Rin here and her father, he also had to find out who hit her...Yes his father didn't know about her bruises and he hadn't ordered him to investigate the cause of them. Sesshomaru had taken it into his own hands, to please his own curiosity, and he didn't care what his father would say about it if he found out. You could call it a little side mission to deal with.

"You do know where Kagome lives correct?" Rin asked.

Was she calling him a fool? Did she honestly think he didn't do his homework? "Of course I know where Kagome lives."

Rin felt like a fool at his answer. Why wouldn't he know where Kagome lived, he had to of dropped Inuyasha off many times at Kagome's house when Inuyasha didn't have his truck, and of course when he had to drop Kagome off after school. To forget what she had asked Rin looked out the window to watch the cars, buildings and trees that passed by them as they drove faster towards Kagome's house. The shrine actually was where Kagome lived. But behind the actual shrine there was the house where the family lived. Rin always enjoyed coming to the shrine. It was such a peaceful place to be and relax in. It was even more beautiful in the winter when blankets of snow covered the ground. Though in the spring when the cherry blossoms bloomed, Rin could sit under one of the trees for hours, just staring up into the branches and watching each blossom fall to rest on the grass below.

Before long Sesshomaru was pulling up in front of the shrines steps. Rin pushed open her door and climbed out. She waited for Sesshomaru to open the trunk, but when he opened it instead of allowing Rin to pick up her bag, he picked it up instead. Rin stood speechless unsure of what to do. By the time she regained control of her mind Sesshomaru was already half way up the stairs. Rin ran to catch up to him, ignoring the stabbing pain building in her ribs. She slowed down at his side, and they climbed the steps in silence. At the top she expected Sesshomaru to give her back the bag, but just continued on towards the house in the back.

Walking behind him Rin had a few moments to admire Sesshomarus finer features. His silver hair hung down his back tied back only by a black tie. It looked so soft that she felt the urge to reach out and touch it just to see how silky it truly felt. She wondered absently what those silken threads would feel like against her hot, burning, naked skin..._ Bad Rin! Bad thoughts!_ Rin screamed at herself for even thinking something like that. But still...

Sesshomaru knocked loudly on the front door of Kagome's door. In moments the door opened and Kagome stood in front of them. She smiled and reached out to Rin and gave her a firm yet gentle hug, being careful of the bruises. "So you can stay, that's great!"

Rin smiled back showing how excited she was as well, "I know I'm so happy!"

Kagome stepped back and ushered the pair inside. Sesshomaru laid Rin's bag down by the stairs and turned towards Kagome, "If you don't have anything else for me I shall be leaving."

He was almost at the door when Rin cried out, "Wait!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to gaze down at Rin with his piercing golden eyes, "Yes?"

Rin bowed and said softly just loud enough to hear, "Thank you."

There it was again, another thank you he was receiving all for doing what his father had instructed him to do. Sesshomaru wondered briefly what he would get if he did something completely on his own without his father's help..."Your welcome, Rin."

"Will I see you at the party?" Rin asked without thinking about her question. She slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed a deep red.

Sesshomaru smirked, enjoying the blush that had crept onto Rin's face. If it wasn't for that hideous bruise she would have looked so cute and innocent, but no the bruise marred her. "Perhaps you will." With no more words, Sesshomaru calmly let himself out and walked back towards his car.

Rin was a mystery that was slowly, very slowly becoming revealed to him. The more he found out the more he was pulled into her. Strange...but Sesshomaru felt like he wanted to be pulled into the mystery that was Rin. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell as he started his car. His father picked up on the first ring.

"Inutaisho Tashima speaking."

"Rin is now at Kagomes house." Sesshomaru informed his father, pulling off of the main road and onto the highway.

"Excellent, she should be safe there for the time being. Because it won't take long for Naraku to find her. Sesshomaru you need to watch both her and her father. I found out where he works. On Sotsu road there is a real estate agency that is very well know around here in Tokyo. It's called Niju-isseiki." His father explained.

Sotsu road wasn't downtown but it was nearby, about a thirty minute drive from Rin's house, Sesshomaru figured, "What do you want me to do, father?"

"I need you to buy a house." Inutaisho said simply. "I think it's time you moved out of the penthouse and into a nicely built house somewhere near myself and Izayoi. I know for a fact there are some beautiful mansions for sale up here."

Sesshomaru growled lowly. His father had already thought this through and having been his son for close to twenty-two years now he knew his fathers little games. He didn't want a house...besides he liked his penthouse. "I don't need a house father."

"Yes you do, now you will go into Niju-isseiki and ask for Mr. Ukiyo personally. The moment you tell him your name he should very much like to take you on. Understand?" By the way his father talked Sesshomaru knew he was fighting a losing battle. Once Inutaisho Tashima's mind was made up there was no way around it, his decision was like a commandment set in stone.

"Fine, I shall do that soon." Sesshomaru trying to please his father quicker.

"Tomorrow morning." Inutaisho insisted.

"I have class tomorrow morning until the afternoon." Sesshomaru informed his father, for once actually happy that he was in college.

"Then do it when you get out of class, Sesshomaru, either way I want you to meet with Mr. Ukiyo tomorrow." Inutaisho said firmly.

"Fine I will meet with Mr. Ukiyo as soon as I get out of class tomorrow, happy father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Very, will you be joining us tonight at dinner?" His father now pleased returned his voice to the pleasant one he used for other matters besides work. "Inuyasha said that Kagome and Rin might be joining us."

If he went tonight he might be able to talk some more with Rin about her father and the bruises. It wouldn't hurt, would it? "Yes, I will be joining you and the others for dinner. I'll be there at six." Shutting his phone Sesshomaru replaced it in his pocket.

His thoughts traveled back to the moment when Rin told him the story behind her mothers box. True he already knew the tragic story, Sachi Ukiyo dropped off her seven year old daughter at school and was never seen again, she didn't even show up for work that day, Sesshomaru knew it all. But hearing it come from the daughter of Sachi and not the police or his father for once, it was heartbreaking.

"_My mother didn't deserve to die. She was the sweetest person anybody could ever know. The police may have labeled her case as 'cold', but I believe that one day her killer will be found and brought to justice. I won't rest until he is."_

"I promise that I won't stop either Rin." Sesshomaru vowed, "Naraku will pay for every life he ruined."

* * *

Kagome gave Rin another hug, "I am so glad you are here!"

Rin smiled at Kagome and turned to pick up her bag, "So am I, a little over two weeks with my best friend."

Kagome nodded, "Free from it all. Right?"

"Right, it's what I need, I know that."

"We both need it." Kagome said gently, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Now come on let's go unpack your stuff and then get ready."

"What for?" Rin dragged her heavy bag up the stairs following Kagome, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yep, Inutaisho and Izayoi invited us both over for dinner tonight. Isn't that nice?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Rin threw her bag onto Kagomes spare bed in her room. Kagome had talked her mom into allowing her to bring the spare twin bed from the guest room into her room for Rin. Her mother had suggested that Rin sleep in the guest room, but Kagome had convinced her to let Rin sleep in Kagome's room with her, since she was staying for over two weeks.

Collapsing beside the bag Rin looked mournfully at Kagome, "I don't have anything nice to wear for neither tonight nor this Saturday."

Rin thought Kagome would frown as well, but instead Kagome was smiling, "No worry, I am way ahead of you."

She walked over to her closet and disappeared inside it for a second before she re-emerged with an elegant gown. "This is for Saturday."

Rin eyed the black and white gown with an urge of desire the only problem was the plunging V-line. "I can't wear that Kagome, the bruise on my neck would be showing." She didn't get to wear anything like that dress, because they were so revealing and would show her bruises to the entire world.

Kagome rolled her eyes, laid the dress down on her bed and turned towards her dresser. She opened the top drawer and dug around for a few seconds. Then she pulled out a beautiful long, silk scarf. The scarf was midnight black and looked so delicate Rin almost didn't want to touch when Kagome handed it to her. "It was a present from Inuyasha a year ago, but I doubt he'd care much if I allowed you to wear it on Saturday to hide your bruises. And believe me this baby will cover them."

Rin's eyes began to tear up, "Thank you Kagome, this is wonderful." She stood and gave Kagome a huge hug, showing her appreciation.

"Don't cry Rin, I want you to look beautiful on Saturday, because you deserve it." Kagome said gently.

Rin pulled back, gripping the scarf and turning to look at the dress spread out on Kagome's bed. It was beautiful, she couldn't wait to wear it but, "Does it fit me, Kagome?"

"That might be a problem, but not to worry, we're the same size, so the dress will fit, and I'm taller so with high heels and a little hemming this dress will be perfect for you in no time." Kagome assured Rin, as she walked back into her closet again. When she came back out she returned this time with another beautiful dress, this one a shimmering dark blue, with a non to showing front, but a very revealing back drop. Rin knew it would look great on Kagome, no doubt there.

"This was is for me, and tonight you don't really need to dress up, a skirt and nice shirt will do fine. It's just you, me, Inuyasha, his mother and father, and Sesshomaru might be there." Kagome said, grabbing the black dress and taking both it and the blue one back into the closet. "You can try yours on later, right now we should start getting ready. It's almost five o'clock already."

Rin started to laugh as Kagome ran around her room, grabbing things she needed before dashing to the bathroom to take a shower. Rin heard the water begin to run and feeling better suddenly, she stood and opened her bag to start unpacking. She pulled out a lovely knee length white skirt that flared out at the bottom and was very free moving. Rummaging a little longer Rin decided to wear a white turtleneck that had bell type sleeves with the white skirt. Her white heels that laced up her feet and ankle would finish the outfit off. All in all Rin enjoyed what she would be wearing tonight, not to fancy not to casual in her mind, she just hoped it was the same in everyone else's eyes.

* * *

The boy stumbled over his words as he reported what he had just found out. "I-I'm...s-s-sorry Mr. N-Naraku, the-the girl was-wasn't at the h-house when...we a-a-arrived..." Oh, why did he have to be the one to report to Naraku, why not someone else.

Naraku, his back turned to the blubbering fool, narrowed his crimson eyes in disgust and anger. "What do you mean she wasn't at the house? How hard is it to find her?"

"H-her stuff...was...g-g-gone." The fool stuttered, annoying Naraku further.

_She couldn't have found out about me so soon...her father is not that smart._ Naraku thought assuring himself that his plan had not been discovered. So this was just a small step back from where he would like to have been. He swung his chair around to face the idiot who had reported this unfortunate news to him. Too bad for him, Naraku was not in a very good mood. "So you failed in what I asked you to do...is that correct?"

The boy was shaking now, terrified of answering, "Y-y-yes..."

"I do not like failures, you know why...because they set me back, and I do not enjoy being set back." Naraku was glad the fool had his head bowed, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pistol, "Do you know what I do to those who fail?"

The boy shook his head, "I-I'm sorry...i-it wo-won't happen a-again, I promise."

Naraku smirked menacingly as he leveled the gun in the direction of the boys head, "Your right it won't. Goodbye."

At that moment the boy raised his head, his eyes widening in fear at the sight of the gun. The last thing he saw before Naraku pulled the trigger. The boy, now dead with a hole in his forehead, fell back with a thud on the ground.

"I hate failures." He snarled, replacing his gun and pulling out his cell this time. He pressed '2' and was pleased when the person picked up on the first ring.

"I need a person to come clean my room while I'm out and get someone who will find where Miss Ukiyo disappeared too immediately." Naraku said, standing and straightening his coat.

"Of course, Naraku I will have someone right on it." A sleek woman's voice answered.

"Good, and don't you fail me as well." Naraku said sharply before snapping his phone shut.

With one final tug on his coat, Naraku stepped around his desk, took a wide step over the dead body of the boy, and walked into the darkness.

_I'm coming for you Mr. Ukiyo, and your precious little Rin...

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Rin: **How did you all like it? Please leave a nice review, no flames! _

_**Yasha:** It sucks._

_**Rin: **You suck. I have an Xanga sight that will keep you posted on what I will be doing so please check it out, this is it: **http/wwwxangacom/home.aspx?userYoukaiRin **Just replace the () with a period and you're set, this sight is also under my homepage link on my profile._

_**Yasha:** Next update soon! Don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Argument

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_If eternity knows the manner of darkness and when pain will vanish, only this way will, you taint me...I look always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky...when will I be able to follow them?_

_The song of truth shall be my guide..._

**_Do As Infinity 'Song of Truth'

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7: Dinner Argument

* * *

_**

Rin stood in front of the mirror, critically examing herself. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind she wished she would be able to pull this off. The white turtleneck successfully hid her hideous beaten neck from the world, and with Kagome's professional make-up help, the bruise on her cheek was covered as well. Rin reached to touch her cheek but then thought better off it. Why ruin such perfection? It was rare for Rin to actually see her cheeks free of bruises and cuts. _Once I graduate I won't ever have to see or feel these bruises ever again..._ Rin thought, holding onto that fading wish. Taking a step back from the mirror, Rin looked over the rest of her quickly. The skirt that matched the turtleneck's color flowed with every movement she made. Rin decided that she looked pretty...but that didn't mean she felt pretty.

"Rin, are you ready?" Kagome popped her head in the door, giving her best friend a smile.

Rin turned to Kagome, "Sure."

Flipping the bathroom light off, Rin joined Kagome as they left her room and began walking downstairs. "Inuyasha called and said he's on the way over, so he should be here any second."

Rin nodded, "That's nice of him to come pick us up."

"Well he'd better or we're not going." Kagome flashed a smirk at Rin.

Rin turned away from Kagome and walked to the back of the house. She stopped in front of the glass door and peered outside. Kagome's backyard was nice and clean, with a garden to the left; a play set to the right and lounging chairs in front of Rin. The grass was brown but in some patches still green. The tall trees stood bare, their branches waving around naked in the wind. Rin looked up at the darkening sky and frowned. The storm clouds were getting closer.

"Those clouds look nasty; hopefully we'll be back home before they hit." Kagome pointed out, coming up behind Rin.

"Yeah..." Rin whispered, watching the clouds with interest. "They look like they're going to be bringing snow."

"I hope so!" Kagome cheerfully said, "I love snow! Rin wouldn't that be great if we can have a white Christmas?"

Kagomes excitement over the snow clouds was addicting, "Yeah that would be amazing."

The doorbell sounded loud and clear, breaking Rin and Kagome from their conversation. "That must be Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to get the door as Rin slowly took her time making her way up there. As Rin passed Kagome's cat, she gave him a quick scratch behind the ears before coming to the front door. Kagome and Inuyasha were still locking tongues when she stopped beside them.

"Ahem," Rin cleared her throat, gaining their attention, "do you mind? The two of you completely devouring each other, it burns."

Kagome narrowed her eyes; smirked and lightly smacked Rins arm. Inuyasha glared at Rin from behind his silver bangs, "I could just leave you here." He warned Rin, who in turn glared back and responded, "I don't think Kagome would forgive you for that."

Inuyasha cringed at Rin's response. For a moment he almost thought about leaving Rin and forgetting how Kagome felt about it, but he rethought that in an instant when two soft hands grabbed his ear. Inuyasha suddenly found himself bowing in front of Kagome, his ears painfully being twisted. Kagome leaned down and whispered, "If you ever think about, or do leave Rin behind I will personally make every moment of your life as painful as I can. Understand?"

Inuyasha nodded as best he could, without making his situation more painful. Kagome smiled and released Inuyasha, then looked up at Rin, her angry look completely gone from her face. "Ready?"

Rin had to cover her mouth with her hand, to stop herself from laughing, as she nodded at Kagome. Hurrying after her friend, Rin tried hard not to look at Inuyasha until they were almost at the truck. Rin hopped in the back and Kagome took her seat on the passenger side. Inuyasha was mumbling things under his breath as he climbed into the driver's seat and began the engine. Rin shivered, her legs getting goose bumps. She ran her hands up and down her cold legs in an attempt to warm them. Kagome must have got the hint, or she was cold as well, because she turned the heater on. Almost instantly the truck started to fill up with warmth. Rin sighed in comfort, and leaned back against her seat.

Before long they turned onto a private road and began a long drive up the road that would eventually end up at the Tashima mansion. Rin had been to Inuyasha's house only a few times, for little get together's and small parties, like the one on Saturday. It was a beautiful house. Inutaisho Tashima had once said that part of this house and the property it sat on had once belonged to the Lord of the Western lands. The house was once a majestic palace, with gardens surrounding it and natural hot springs hidden in the forest around the palace. Unfortunately due to wartime, the palace was burned down to the ground, and with the Lord disappearing no one ever attempted to re build the once beautiful home. Inutaisho told Rin, Kagome, and Sango this tragic story when they were over one day, a year or two ago. He told them that when he came across this land and the ruins of the palace he immediately took a liking to it and re built the palace as best he could. The palace of course was modernized and up to date on all the latest technology, but it still had the ancient look and feel of what it was like almost five hundred years ago. Rin enjoyed little fairy tales like the one Inutaisho had told them. He had insisted that it was true when the girls told him they didn't believe the story. But still Rin couldn't help but want to believe the story and all of it's magic. Perhaps it was for that small belief that the house never failed to amaze Rin whenever she came to stand before it.

Inuyasha pulled up behind his brothers black Mustang and cut the engine. Rin unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the truck. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked up the many steps leading to the front door. Rin followed after the pair and through the house's large double doors. A servant took their jackets and hung them in a closet to the right of the doors.

"Kagome! Rin!" A familiar strong mans voice boomed before the speaker stepped around the corner and engulfed the two girls in a hug. "How have you two been?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at Inutaisho, "Ready for this break." Inutaisho laughed at Kagome's joke and turned to Rin. "How are you Rin? You look a little pale."

Rin dropped her head, embarrassed, "Do I? Oh, well I didn't notice...But I've been just fine, you do know I'm staying with Kagome over Christmas break, right?"

"I've heard all about it from Inuyasha, you must be very excited to be staying with her." Inutaisho said, placing a hand behind girl's backs and leading them through the house and towards the dining room.

"I am, we have so many plans and I just know it'll be one Christmas I'll never forget." Rin smiled enthusiastically.

_You have no idea Rin how exciting it just might become... Inutaisho_ grimly thought to himself, _Let us just hope that Naraku never finds out you are at Kagomes...

* * *

_

The dining room was a rather large room, with a long table stretching from one side of the room to the other. Many tall back, elegant looking chairs lined the glossy wooden table, each with their own place mat in front of the chair. Inutaisho hadn't invited too many people so he had the servants prepare one of the ends of the table. Six places was all he needed. Of course he would be sitting at the very end of the table, and his wife Izayoi would be at his right, Sesshomaru at his left and by Izayoi would be Inuyasha, and to Inuyashas side would be Kagome, leaving Rin to sit next to Sesshomaru. The dining room was lit softly, but not to the point where they wouldn't be able to see clearly. Fresh flowers lined the walls in beautiful vases, mirrors were placed behind the flowers every other few; Rin loved this room it was so simple and elegant that it turned the room into something amazing. Rin looked to her right as they entered the dining room; another set of double doors was there closed. She knew that these doors lead to the ballroom, which was in Rins opinion the most magnificent room in the entire palace. Rin had only seen it once, last year during another of Inutaishos parties, she secretly wished that there would be dancing at this Saturday's Christmas party.

Izayoi and Sesshomaru stood as Inutaisho and the others entered the dining room, and didn't retake their seats until Inutaisho took his. Rin frowned, as she realized that she had to sit next to Sesshomaru. This wasn't where she had wanted to be, but she knew that it would be very rude to mention it to her host so she kept quiet about it. Sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru she was glad to see that by his expression he wasn't very happy about the seating arrangement either.

"Tell me Kagome, Rin what is that you two plan on doing in the next few days, before the party on Saturday?" Izayoi asked lightly, making conversation.

Kagome looked up gave Rin a quick smile and then turned to Izayoi, "Rin and I wanted to do a little Christmas shopping before it really gets crazy at the shops downtown and hang out a little. We don't get to do that much anymore." The last sentence she said was almost a whisper.

Rin looked away feeling uncomfortable until Izayoi spoke again, "That's a shame, may I ask why you two aren't able to be together?"

Rin shot a glance at Kagome, silently begging her best friend to not say anything that would reveal her secret. Kagome understood the look, "Well, we just took our exams, and our teachers are really pressuring us to study for our college exams. Rin and I have both been so busy that time flew by and we couldn't seem to find any left for us to hang out together."

Rin watched Izayoi, hoping that she would take the excuse as the real reason. She did. "I'm glad that you two are now able to find some time to be together. So that means Inuyasha that you can't see Kagome everyday this break."

Kagome laughed while Inuyasha blushed. Rin cracked a smile, as the doors to the kitchen opened and servants appeared carrying plates and bowls of food. Rin almost drooled at the sight and smell of such delicious food, before she caught herself. A plate and bowl was set before her, that smelled so good she thought she'd die before even able to taste it.

Silence fell over the table after the servants left. How Rin hated silence, noise was always better in her opinion. She risked another sideways glance at Sesshomaru. He wasn't paying attention to anyone at the table; he acted like they didn't exist. Rin mentally shrugged, _Maybe he's just rude...oh wait he is rude._

"Our cook is from America and he makes some of the best dishes I have ever seen. Don't you agree?" Izayoi asked, breaking the silence.

"It's delicious." Kagome replied, breaking off a piece of her bread.

Rin looked down at her food, it was delicious. There was no way she could cook this great. Kagome looked at Rin winked, and before Rin could stop her she said, "Rin here is a little cook herself, she can make really good food."

Rin felt all eyes on her and to her ever growing embarrassment she felt her cheeks grow hot. "No I can't..." That wasn't completely true and it wasn't completely a lie either. Rin knew she could cook, yes, but she would never be able to cook as well as this American cook could. Rin looked up through her hair at Kagome, her expression on her face clearly reading, _I'll get you back for this..._

"Perhaps you could cook for us all one night." Inutaisho suggested.

Rin looked up horrified. What was wrong with these people? Couldn't she see it written across her face that she didn't want to cook for them, when they had been so pampered by a million times better cook?

"Father," Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time that night, "Maybe we shouldn't have Rin cook." Rin could have kissed him right then and there for disagreeing. "I mean she is only seventeen, she couldn't possibly cook as well as our chef."

Rin's mouth dropped in disbelief. There went that urge to thank him. Embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger in a second. Instead of running away, or hiding in the corner wishing she could be invisible, Rin suddenly wanted to smack Sesshomaru upside the head.

"I'll have you know Sesshomaru that I can cook very well. I've had to cook for myself all my life, ever since my mother died." Rin spat out in anger, unaware of what she was saying before it was too late. Slapping her hand over her mouth she immediately regretted her words and wished she could take them back.

Kagome's sapphire eyes widened and Inuyashas fork stayed frozen in midair as he stared at Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru twisted in his seat to stare at Rin with cold, unrelenting gold eyes. Hard, angry brown eyes met his own.

"And what do you want me to say Rin, sorry?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin narrowed her eyes, removing her hand from her mouth, "That might be a start."

"Forget it, I will not say sorry to you." He looked away, giving off the impression that this conversation was over, and that he had won.

_Forget it? Forget it! _Rin thought outraged. "You jerk. You have no idea what it was like to lose a mother and not know what the hell happened to her. Learn some manners, and maybe people will actually like being around you." Rin pushed her chair back, and quickly walked out of the dining room, without a single backwards glance.

Sesshomaru watched her go, her words still playing over in his mind. He had lost a mother, but unlike Rin he knew what had happened to her. She died a few years after Sesshomaru was born, and a few years later his father remarried to Izayoi and Inuyasha was born shortly after. Sesshomaru knew the story of how Rin's mother died. Unfortunately no one knew how she died only that she disappeared and her car was found with blood covering the entire inside of the car. Only he and his father knew who had killed Sachi Ukiyo...the only problem with convicting Naraku was there was no evidence. Without evidence they had no case, and Naraku would be automatically set free. Even if they convicted him of sexual harassment, it wouldn't matter that happened years ago and the judge would throw the case in a heartbeat. The only way to get Naraku was to dig up some evidence...or find out why he wanted to kill Sachi Ukiyo in the first place.

"That was very rude, Sesshomaru. She is our guest." Izayoi said, looking at her stepson.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare. "I don't care."

**_BOOM!_**

Inutaisho hit the table with such force, the plates and cups jumped. Kagome let out a little squeal, while Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze upon his father. "Hallway now!"

Sesshomaru stood and followed his father out of the dining room and into the hallway that connected the dining room to the kitchen. Resting against the wall he stared coolly at his father.

"What is the matter with you, son!" Inutaisho yelled, "do you remember what I told you? Protect Ms. Ukiyo and her father!"

"That has nothing to do with being nice to them." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Inutaisho swung around giving his son a piercing glare with his own golden eyes. "It has everything to do with being nice to them. I told you to get close to Rin, and how do you expect to do that if she doesn't even like you?"

His father had a good point Sesshomaru figured. This Rin had a temper and a mouth on her he realized, and it was only logical that she wouldn't be very cooperative when the time came to help her. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt like a total idiot. But he wouldn't show it to his father, he'd fix this and save what little pride he had left.

"I understand father." Sesshomaru said.

"Good now I want you to go find her before Kagome does and talk to her." Inutaisho instructed, turning back to the door that led to the dining room.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the things he was doing... "Fine, I will be back soon."

"Good, my son." Inutaisho said, before he opened the door and walked back into the dining room.

Izayoi stood worry spelled all over her face. Kagome and Inuyasha had matching faces of his wife's. "What's going on dear? Where did Sesshomaru go?"

"He went to go talk to Rin, he'll be back soon with her. Don't worry, now tell me Kagome where do you plan to go to college?" He asked retaking his seat._ You better not mess this up, Sesshomaru...I do not want another innocent death to occur by Naraku's hands...

* * *

_

Rin stormed through the house, looking for a way out. She came across a pair of glass doors, with floating curtains decorating the doors. Pulling the doors open and walked outside into what looked like the entrance to the gardens. Shutting the doors quietly behind her Rin walked into the garden. She had never been in the gardens before. A frozen pond was just a few steps down some stairs. In the distance, a bridge stretched across the pond, softly glowing from the lights the lanterns and the palace cast down into the garden. Rin immediately felt herself relax from standing in such a beautiful place. Trees stood tall on both sides of the pond, some their trunks and branches leaning over the frozen water. Statues stared down at Rin as she walked further into the garden, pebbles and stones crackled underneath her feet, and shadows danced around her. Rin took a deep breath and enjoyed how the scent of nature soothed her entire being. Many of the plants here in this garden were still alive and well. Looking around at the plants that were withering and dying, Rin was suddenly curious as to how the garden would look in the spring when all the plants would be alive, and birds would be singing.

Her daydreams were getting the better of her. Rin sighed, stopping at the top of the bridge. Leaning down she rested her elbows on the railing and stared down at the frozen water. One of the sad side effects of winter. Something so free and moving as water shouldn't become frozen and trapped for months. The sound of crunching pebbles brought Rin out of her musings and back to reality. She shot up, looking around immediately for any sign of who made the noise.

"Hello? Who's there?" Rin called into the darkness, hoping that someone would answer.

A bush rustled causing Rin's heartbeat to jump as she took a step back frightened. Then before Rin was about to turn and run away from the bridge, Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the bushes. His golden eyes shined eerily in the saluted light, and his white hair glowed with a heavenly appearance. Rin wasn't sure, but Sesshomaru looked like an angel standing there in modern clothes. Was he a fallen angel or something, she wondered slipping a little back into her daydreams.

"I've been looking for you." He spoke softly, but deep enough to pull Rin from dangerously falling into her daydreams again.

Standing up straight Rin smoothed her outfit down, and regained control of her mind. "How nice of you. Well now that you've found me, you'll be leaving correct?"

His answer came when he took a step onto the bridge, no more than three steps from her. Rin stiffened, unsure of why he was moving closer to her. "No, I will not. I came here to talk to you."

Rin turned away from Sesshomaru, and crossed her arms in defiance. "We have nothing to talk about. You and I both said all that was needed at dinner."

She didn't hear him move, nor did she hear him come up right behind her, before he breathed into her ear. "I have more to say, Miss Rin."

Rin jumped her heart suddenly in her throat and it's beat loud in her ears like drums. She took a step away from Sesshomaru, holding her hands up in front of her like shields, "First my name is Rin, not Miss Rin, get it right. And second I don't care what you have to say, because it'll probably be more insults."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the railing, sighed, and cursed the entire world all at once. _Women..._ He thought, knowing what he had to do and say, but wishing he really didn't have to say it. Looking up he locked gazes with Rin; "I came here to apologize for my behavior at dinner."

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief. He was apologizing? He even looked like he meant it... "Thank you Sesshomaru; I accept your apology and forgive you."

Sesshomaru felt relief flood him, at least that was over. Now maybe she would be a little easier to talk to. "Rin how about you actually cook for me? And my family I mean." He quickly added.

_He's full of surprises, _Rin thought amused. She mentally weighed her options. On one hand she could cook for him, impress him and his family and prove Sesshomaru wrong. Or she could still cook for him and be completely and totally embarrassed to the point where she couldn't show her face in public anymore. Then on the other hand she could not cook for him and his family and give him the satisfaction of believing that Rin couldn't cook. _Fine, I'll show him..._

Rin smiled broadly up at Sesshomaru, "I would love too, pick the time and place."

Sesshomaru was mildly surprised Rin chose to cook for him and his family. There were many things he didn't know about this girl, but he would know all of them in due time. "How about Kagome's house Thursday night?"

"Why not tomorrow?" She asked curious of the answer.

"I have plans." Sesshomaru replied, _I'm meeting your father tomorrow._

"Okay, then Thursday it is. I'm sure Kagome and Ms. Higurashi won't mind." Rin said.

"Good now then, do you wish to go back to dinner?" Sesshomaru asked, as Rins stomach grumbled.

Rin laid a hand on her stomach and blushed, "That sounds like a great idea."

As Sesshomaru led the way back to the dining room, Rin watched him with a slight interest. Every single thing about him physically was perfect. His arms were long and strong looking, Rin could only imagine how they would feel wrapped around her._ No bad Rin!_ _Do not think about things like that!_ But was she to feel guilty about looking at him? She had every right as a girl to check out a man, she believed. The only thing degrading his perfection was his attitude. To Rin the attitude was the one thing she needed to be perfect; a man with good looks was only that, a man with good looks.

Inutaisho and Izayoi walked Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome to the door. Sesshomaru followed behind them keeping his distance. The servant who had taken their coats earlier returned them to their owners. Rin slipped into hers grateful of the warmth it provided.

"So we shall see you at six o'clock Thursday correct?" Inutaisho asked.

Rin nodded, giving a glance to Sesshomaru, "Yes six o'clock sounds perfect."

Izayoi clapped her hands, "I am so excited!" Her enthusiasm over the dinner was contagious and Rin found herself actually looking forward to it.

"I'm sure it will be exciting, won't it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked giving her an innocent look.

Rin knew better, "Yes it will be very fun, I am looking forward to it."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to Rin's comment only bowed, "Good night Kagome, Rin. I shall see you on Thursday." Rin and Kagome said goodbye and Rin watched as Sesshomaru disappeared around a corner.

Inutaisho and Izayoi also said their goodbyes before leaving as well. Inuyasha walked Rin and Kagome out the door and back towards the truck. Rin was very thankful for her coat, because it had gotten very cold when night fell upon Tokyo. A light snow had also began to fall but not as terrible as she thought it would be. _Maybe it'll be stronger later tonight..._ She thought to herself.

Rin didn't mind, snow was snow, and this years winter had started late so perhaps there would be stronger snowstorms in the following months. Heat spread quickly through the truck and Rin greeted it with open arms.

"Hey Rin, what did Sesshomaru talk to you about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, exactly what I told you at dinner. Your family will come over on Thursday and I'll be the cook." Rin answered.

"I know that, but it seemed like you two were getting along better." Rin saw Inuyashas smirk through the rear view mirror.

"We came to an agreement Inuyasha, that's all." Rin said glad to see the smirk wiped from Inuyashas face.

"Inuyasha just leave her alone." Kagome said, interrupting their conversation.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a cold glare, "Because I said so."

Inuyasha "keh'd" but didn't say a word for the rest of the trip back to Kagomes house. Rin ran ahead of the pair, and into the warm and cozy house. She waited upstairs in Kagomes room for her best friend to come up and when Kagome didn't come up for a few minutes she decided to go ahead and change into a pair of warm pajamas. When Kagome finally did come upstairs her cheeks were flushed and she had a small smile on her lips.

Rin smirked, _This is going to be fun... _"So what did you and Inuyasha do for the past...oh I say five minutes?"

Kagome turned away from Rin, and grabbed her pajamas. "Nothing, just talked, you know..."

_Sure you did. _"Oh really, so why is your lipstick smudged?" Rin asked as innocently as she could.

Not a second later Rin was dodging a pillow Kagome threw at her. She cracked up laughing on the bed, before she too picked up a pillow and hit Kagome with it. Kagome ducked around Rin to grab a pillow and wacked Rin with it.

"Pillow fight!" Kagome cried out, jumping on top the bed.

Rin climbed up on top the other bed and then jumped the distance between her bed and Kagomes to hit her best friend with the pillow. It wasn't long before the two girls collapsed on opposite beds exhausted from their game.

"I missed doing that Kagome." Rin said, meaning it one hundred percent.

Kagome sat up, looking at Rin, "I know, I've missed it too. But you know what we're going to have many more of them these next few weeks."

Rin sat up, wincing as her ribs sent a shooting pain through her body, "I hope so Kagome, because you know what? I need them."

Kagome smiled, "We all do."

"I suppose, especially that stuck up jerk, Sesshomaru." Rin said laughing.

Kagome cracked up falling back on her bed, "Yeah he does, Inuyasha tells me he barely has a stable girlfriend anymore because of his attitude."

Rin could see how that would prevent him. "Inuyasha told you that? Come on Kagome, Inuyasha never keeps a girlfriend for long. I mean his last one was what two months or was that weeks?"

Kagome shot up in an instant, "Oh what am I, chopped liver!"

Rin laughed as she rolled off the bed quickly to avoid Kagomes pillow. "I was kidding Kagome! You know that!"

Kagome chased Rin around the room, on top the beds and into the hall. Rin managed to block one of Kagomes hits with her own pillow, and even managed to rip the pillow from Kagomes hands.

Kagome backed up, before her knees caught on the bed and she fell on top of it laughing her head off, "I know Rin, that was just so funny!"

Rin walked over to where Kagome was lying and collapsed next to her. "In any case, I'll prove to Sesshomaru that I can cook on Thursday."

"I know you can cook Rin. You make some of the best dishes I've ever tasted." Kagome sat up on her elbows, and gave Rin a wink, "You'll blow him out of the water."

Rin smiled and looked away from Kagome, "I better, because I'm not about to lose to some stuck up rich boy like him."

_I'll show you Sesshomaru, just watch...come Thursday you'll be on you knees begging...

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Rin: **I really didn't like how this chapter ended...oh well can't win them all I guess._

_**Yasha:** It sucked._

_**Rin: **Shut up Yasha, you're the one who gave me the ideas so ha, you suck. Anyways I have an Xanga sight that will keep you posted on what I will be doing so please check it out, this is it: **http/wwwxangacom/home.aspx?userYoukaiRin **Just replace the () with a period and you're set, this sight is also under my homepage link on my profile._

_**Yasha:** Next update soon! Don't forget to review!_

**SUMMARY OF NEXT CHAPTER!**

Sesshomaru meets Rins father for the first time, and goes house hunting. Kagome and Rin go shopping and meet an unexpected someone!

**Thanks to all the following:**

**-Unheard Screams**

**-New Fan**

**-Kenziel4(Yukino)**

**-jerseygrl1246**

**-chibitsue**

**-V.X.O**

**-Ren**

**Review Responses:**

**-LilFrenchHorn- I am alive and back full force!**

**-Neka- Unfortunately I can no longer put songs like that into my chapters. Although I do at the end of every chapter put a song that describes the chapter and what I would have put in the chapter.**

**-Sphinx- Not telling, that would be ruining the surprise.**

**-Shampoo-chan-If Rin and Sesshomaru live in the same house it won't be until later in the story. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: Haunting Me

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

_**

_Everything about me is a lie.  
At least it feels that way  
when I look in your eyes.  
The truth scares the shit out of me.  
Whoever said love is real,  
or love is blind,  
has never felt the way that I feel._

_Why are you haunting me?_

_**Stabbing Westward- Haunting

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 8: Haunting Me

* * *

_**

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat to himself in annoyance. The shattered alarm clock lying silently on the floor in front of the wall, had been the third one Sesshomaru had destroyed this week. He needed to stop destroying the damn things, before a hole appears in either the wall of his pocket. Sighing in frustration, Sesshomaru also knew that if he could only fall asleep every night, he'd have no problem getting up to that bothersome beep. Instead Sesshomaru spent half the night tossing and turning, haunted by images of that girl Rin. Every time he closed his eyes she was there, and it irritated the hell out of him. It was rare for a girl to stand up against him. Only Kagura had done things like that, but she also knew her limits, Rin didn't. She was such an enigma, inside and out and that one trait drew Sesshomaru into her life. Sesshomaru had come to the conclusion that the answer to being rid of Rin would come once he figured her out and all that she was hiding from him.

Once again deprived of a good nights sleep, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and grabbed his robe off a chair next to his bed. Walking out into the hallway he was pleased to see that the bathroom was free, and Inuyasha was no where to be found nearby. The morning was beginning to look up, even after his little "accident" with the alarm clock. Sesshomaru leaned into the shower stall and twisted the knob, water immediately began to flow from the showerhead. Sesshomaru didn't take a long shower, because he wanted to drive by the Ukiyo residence, to just check on things before going to his class. Rin was safe at the Higurashi shrine, but her father was still in danger being at the house. If Sesshomaru had time before he had to be at the college he'd try and put up security cameras around the house. After swinging by the Ukiyo residence and going to class, Sesshomaru would drive downtown for his appointment with Rin's father.

Sesshomaru decided to go for the business look. Wearing a black suit with a tie, Sesshomaru pulled on his trench coat, before grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door. No one was downstairs and Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look for them either. He snatched an apple from the island in the kitchen, not bothering to look at the servants who had froze when he entered the kitchen. Leaving the way he had come in Sesshomaru made his way to the front door just as Inuyasha came walking down an opposite hall.

"Hey Ice King, where are you going?" Inuyasha hollered.

Sesshomarus hand froze on the door handle, turning his head to give his little brother a death glare, "Out."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall crossing his arms, "Really, and where is this place you call 'out'?"

"Class." With that Sesshomaru turned the handle and quickly slipped out the door, closing it behind him, without a backward glance.

Inuyasha didn't follow after his brother and Sesshomaru was pleased that he hadn't. He wasn't really in the mood for any crap Inuyasha would try and pull. With a push of a button, Sesshomaru's Mustang unlocked itself, and throwing his briefcase in the back, Sesshomaru turned the key allowing the car to roar to life. In mere minutes Sesshomaru was flying down the street leading towards the college. He would be so relieved when in a few months he'd graduate from his final year at the college. He'd be free to take over his fathers business, that is once the whole Naraku business is cleared up.

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock on the dashboard. **8:01** He had time, his class didn't start until eleven and ended at around twelve thirty. His appointment was for one thirty, excellent everything was working out nicely, he thought smirking. Being so caught up in his thoughts Sesshomaru almost missed the turn to pull into Rin's neighborhood. Jerking the wheel, he just barely cleared the turn. Slowing down the car Sesshomaru was pleased to see that no cars were in the driveway, but were any in the garage? Stopping his car a house down from the Ukiyo residence to avoid suspicion, Sesshomaru turned off the car and popped the trunk.

He was glad he had thought about this idea last night. Because after the dinner he had gone to an old family friend, who provided much of InuCorp electronics especially the security system. Totosai was his name, and after a quick call Sesshomaru had been on his way to his shop downtown to pick up the necessary equipment he would need to keep a tab on the Ukiyo residence. A few small cameras with color reception, and sound was all Sesshomaru hoped he would need. Everything was wirelessly connected to Sesshomarus laptop using the satellites. All he had to do was click on the program on his laptop and instantly he would be watching everything that was happening at the Ukiyo residence. Modern technology, how he loved it.

Grabbing the large box from his trunk, Sesshomaru made his way behind the house and into the backyard. A large swimming pool covered much of the yard, but beyond the pool the remaining backyard led into a dense forest. Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes. The forest was a perfect spot for Naraku's little minions to get to the house. He decided to place a camera facing the forest as well. Opening the box, Sesshomaru pulled out the first camera and some tools that would help him mount the camera. He smirked as he looked at the camera in his palm. It couldn't have been bigger than a cable line. The head of the camera moved like a snake, giving Sesshomaru from his laptop complete control of where the camera was looking. This flexibility allowed Sesshomaru to look everyone. Up, down, left, right, behind. He had a complete 360 degree look.

Gripping the camera in his hand, Sesshomaru walked to the closest tree behind the house. It was a large oak tree, perfect for the camera to be completely hidden and blended in. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to climb the tree and set up the camera in the exact position he wanted it. With a press of a button, the camera was instantly online and connected with Sesshomarus laptop, which was in the car. When he was finished Sesshomaru would check them on his laptop before he left, just to make sure that they were all okay and in position.

After the first one was done, the last few were just as easy. Sesshomaru set one up on a tree a few feet away from the first one, but this one was facing the house, so that he'd be able to see the back doors and the pool area. The next one was hidden in a tree outside of what looked like Rin's room. He could only guess by the pictures on the desk, which were of Kagome and her other friends and the plain feel he got from it being Rin's room. Another camera Sesshomaru set up hanging down from the roof hidden in the shadows so that it blended. This one looked into what Sesshomaru knew had to be the master bedroom. By the time he was finished Sesshomaru had cameras looking in the kitchen, living room, and facing the front of the house. Seven cameras in all, and he'd probably add more if he didn't like how some of the ones were set up.

Jumping off the tree he was currently sitting in, Sesshomaru cleaned off all dirt and leaves sticking on his outfit, and in his hair. He walked back to his car, rather pleased that he had done all that by ten o'clock. He still had an hour to spare, so when Sesshomaru was back in his car he pulled out his laptop. Booting it up in seconds, Sesshomaru clicked on the program and was extremely pleased when he could see the Ukiyo house clearly through all seven cameras. Totosai had given him ten cameras in all, so next time he was inside the Ukiyo residence he would be sure to put some up in there. Closing his laptop, Sesshomaru started his car and pulled away from the curb.

His thoughts wandered as he drove down the freeway towards the exit for his college. His father really wanted to catch this Naraku guy. Sesshomaru had only been in his teens when Naraku had been working at his fathers company. It wasn't long after that the reports of sexual harassment started to flow in, did Sachi Ukiyo disappear. His father had been a wreck for months, trying to figure out where one of his best employees had gone. When they didn't find her body, and Mr. Ukiyo declared his wife dead, Sesshomaru's father finally came to his senses and let go of Sachi's murder from his mind. It had seemed like everybody had put that murder out of their minds until now. Naraku was back and he said he was back to finish what he had started ten years ago. Rin and her fathers lives were in danger and it was only a matter of time before Naraku would threaten them.

_Like a Fallen Angel who has lost her wings, I will one day rise again to heaven..._

Why did those words have to continue to cross his mind? Gripping the steering wheel tightly Sesshomaru concentrated on thinking about something else. But no matter what he tried to think of everything somehow traced itself back to Rin or Naraku. Frowning in frustration, Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot in front of the college. Grabbing his backpack and laptop Sesshomaru stepped out of his car, and locked it with another press of a button. A gentle snow had begun to fall. Sesshomaru wondered how long it would be until the real snowstorm hit. Would they be having a white Christmas this year after all?

* * *

Rin awoke to the smell of pancakes, eggs, hash browns and what she hoped was bacon. Opening her eyes, she rolled to her side careful of her healing ribs and looked at Kagome. A small smile was on her friends lips, and in an instant Rin knew what Kagome was thinking. Food.

In a flash of blankets flying and a girl squealing Kagome shot across the bedroom and into the bathroom, before Rin had even gotten out of bed. Groaning Rin dragged herself out of bed and to her bag. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Kagome flung open the bathroom door and was out of the room in a flash, still trying to pull a shirt over her head. Rin yawned, watching Kagome with mild interest. Every time she stayed over, Kagome always acted like this in the morning especially when what woke her up was food. Rin closed the door to the bathroom behind her as she started the shower. Ms. Higurashi would keep the food hot and ready for her when she came downstairs.

Rin touched the fading bruise on her neck lightly. It was healing but it wouldn't be gone enough by Saturday night. The bruise on her cheek was going away, and she was happy to see that something was healing quickly. Stepping into the shower, Rin immediately sighed in relief. The warm water soothed her aching muscles. If Rin could have her way she would stay in the warm shower forever. But of course she couldn't, not when her stomach growled declaring its hunger to its master.

Rin quickly finished her shower, dried off and pulled on her outfit. Pulling out some concealer, Rin dabbed a little on her cheek, and rubbed in completely hiding her bruise from the world. The bruise around her neck she'd leave alone. Ms. Higurashi knew about the abuse Rin took from her father, although she never stopped to try and convince Rin to go to the police. Brushing her hair, she decided to let it stay down and air dry straight. Her stomach growled again, this time louder. Rin smirked, and flipping off the bathroom switch she walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

The smell floating from the kitchen hit Rin full force as she turned a corner. She took as deep a breath as she could, instantly remembering a time when her mother was still alive.

_A six year old Rin shot down the stairs, wet and dripping from her shower covered only in a robe. She came running around the corner into the kitchen with a huge toothy smile. Sachi Ukiyo stared down at her hyper daughter a smile on her lips. Rin could be so energetic that even she couldn't keep up with her daughter at times. Rin climbed on top of one of the chairs at the bar above the sink. Crossing her arms she leaned down on them._

_"I'm hungry!" She declared the obvious to her mother._

_Sachi turned to her daughter with a prepared plate in her hand. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes and toast filled the plate. Rin dug in immediately piling as much food as she could into her mouth. She nodded her head up and down vigorously, showing her mother that every single part of breakfast tasted delicious._

_"How are my two beautiful ladies?" A second later her father stepped into the kitchen, dressed in a suit and his briefcase in one hand._

_"Just fine honey, breakfast is ready." Her mother replied, giving her husband a kiss._

_Toushi Ukiyo turned to his precious little girl, and leaned in to give Rin a kiss on her forehead. "Morning sweetie."_

_Rin swallowed a large bite of food, "Morning daddy!" _

_She stuck another bite of food in her mouth as she looked up at her mother and father. Toushi had his arms wrapped around Sachi in a sweet embrace as she prepared their two plates. It was a fond memory, one of the few Rin could actually remember. Breakfast had always been a time for the three of them to be together before they went their separate ways; Rin to school, her mother to InuCorp, and her father to Niju-isseiki._

Rin blinked and the image of her parents standing in the kitchen in an embrace disappeared. Shaking her head, Rin took a seat next to Kagome. She was already eating like a mad woman and Rin couldn't help but giggle at her best friends antics. Ms. Higurashi set a plate in front of Rin, "There you go Rin. Dig in. Kagome decided to not wait for you."

Rin picked up her fork, "I can tell. Thanks Kagome."

Kagome shrugged, drinking much of her orange juice. "Mom said she'd lend me the car today so we can go out and get the stuff you'll need for the dinner tomorrow."

"Really?" Rin said surprised, "That sounds great. Thanks Ms. Higurashi."

From the kitchen Ms. Higurashi said, "Anytime dears. Just bring the car back with a full tank of gas."

Kagome smiled at her moms comment. Rin looked up at Kagome, "We might not have to buy everything, you may have some of the ingredients here at the house. I'll check."

Kagome nodded, sitting back finished with her breakfast. "Sounds good. Do you want to go shopping on Friday?"

"Why not today? Go shopping first then get the ingredients. Friday the stores might be to hectic." Rin said thinking out loud.

Kagome looked off out the window at the softly falling snow, "That's right, the stores will be crazy on Christmas Eve." Nodding suddenly, she stood up and grabbed her plate, "Alright, let's get as much shopping as we can do done today and then if we missed anything we'll finish it on Friday ok?"

Rin, swallowing her last bite nodded, "That's fine."

Rin waited patiently by the door for Kagome to finish grabbing what she needed. Her best friend came around the corner, a piece of paper in one hand, her purse in the other and a pen in her mouth.

"M'kay, let gow." Her friend mumbled.

Rin sighed, as she opened the door. Winters cold bitter air hit Rin full on. Gripping her coat tighter to her body, Rin followed Kagome to the car. She climbed in and sat still as she waited for the car to fill up with heat.

"So where to? The mall?" Kagome asked, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

"The bank." Rin said.

Kagome almost smacked herself. "Oh yeah, we can't get anything without some money right?"

Rin nodded, resting her elbow on the car and leaning her head on to her hand. It was moments like these that Rin silently thanked her mother. Her mother had left Rin money and thankfully she was allowed to touch it. Rin didn't use the account often, she used it only for things like she was doing now. Christmas, birthdays, school and everyday things that Rin needed. Her father never asked and honestly Rin never bothered to tell her father about the money.

Rin was pulled from her thoughts when Kagome piped, "Here we are!"

Rin climbed out of the car, absently checking her back pocket for her wallet. It was there, and as Rin walked into the bank she was very pleased to see no line. Even better was that the lady who Rin went to was also the very nice old lady she had been seeing for the last few years now.

"How are you my dear?" She asked kindly.

Rin smiled, she thought of the lady as almost a grandmother, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about you?"

The lady typed a few things on her computer before the drawer of money popped open, "Oh, I have nothing to complain about. Life is treating me kind so far."

Rin took the bills the lady passed to her and put them into her wallet. "That's good to hear. Well I believe Kagome is done. I'll be seeing you."

The lady smiled and waved to Rin as she walked out of the bank and back to the car with Kagome. The pair chatted about random subjects as they drove to the mall. Slowly their talk moved to presents.

"So what are you going to get Sango?" Kagome asked, fingering through a rack of clothes.

Rin shrugged, "I saw in a store the other day these dice that when you roll them, one says what you have to do like 'kiss me' and 'touch me' and the second one says where. I thought it'd be cute to get Sango, something she and Miroku could have fun with. What about you?"

Kagome had stopped looking and was staring at Rin with a huge smile on her face, "That is such a cute idea! I'm sure she'd love them! I was going to get her this outfit she has been dying to get forever."

It wasn't hard shopping for their friends. Going from store to store Kagome and Rin easily found and bought gifts for their friends. In an American store called "Spencers" Rin and Kagome both found things for Inuyasha and Miroku. When Kagome went to the bathroom, Rin quickly went to a store and bought the gift she had been eying to get her best friend for some time. Kagome did the same thing when Rin had went to buy their lunch.

Rin stared at the tiled floor as Kagome beside her talked on and on about something Rin had since lost interest in. She was so lost in her thoughts that Rin wasn't watching where she was going. In an instant, she ran smack dab into a hard chest and fell backwards on her behind. She looked up ready to say sorry to the person she had bumped into when instead she smiled.

"Kohaku!"

The handsome brother of Sango offered his hand to Rin, a smile matching Rin's on his own lips. "Rin, you were so quiet I didn't even see you!"

Rin gladly took Kohakus hand, "Yeah I was thinking about some things. I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that."

Kohaku brushed off Rin's comment with a flick of his hand, "Ah, don't worry about it. I was caught up in my thoughts as well. Neither one of us was watching where we were going, so it's okay."

Rin nodded feeling heat build in her cheeks. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling really embarrassed. Rin could have kissed Kagome when she interrupted and changed the subject.

"Hey Kohaku are you going to the Christmas party on Saturday at Inuyashas?" Kagome asked.

Kohaku nodded, "Sure am. Sango and Miroku are bringing me. I have no doubts that you two are going?"

Rin nodded, "Yes of course we are."

Kohaku smiled, his brown eyes twinkling as they stared down at Rin with so much adoration. "Well, I better go catch up with my friends, so I'll see you both there!"

With a final wave, Kohaku jogged to where his friends stood waiting. Rin watched him go a sad smile on her lips. Kagome cleared her throat gaining Rins attention.

"I think someone has a crush on you..." She said in a singing voice.

Rin blushed a deep scarlet, "No he doesn't! He's Sango's brother for Kami sake! Besides he's a year younger than me."

Kagome shrugged brushing Rins last statement off like it didn't mean much, "Like a year matters much in the time we live in now."

Rin looked away absently, "I suppose."

"Well think about it Rin. I'm sure you'll talk to him at the Christmas party, so don't let it bother you too much okay?" Kagome stated, picking up their bags and beginning to walk again.

Rin grabbed her own bags that had fallen on the ground before hurrying to catch up with her best friend. "Okay then I won't."

But still Rin couldn't help but see two pairs of eyes, flicker across her mind every now and then for the rest of the day. So completely opposite from each other that Rin began to wonder how else the two of them were different. One pair, the color of gold, stared at Rin in her mind as if they were trying to read her very thoughts, so beautiful yet so cold that Rin couldn't think it was possible for someone to be so distant from the world. The other pair, the color of the earth were so warm and inviting that they sparkled at Rin in her mind, making her wonder how someone like him could have such a relaxed view of the world. They haunted her all day, and it seemed like no matter what Rin tried to do they wouldn't go away.

Kagome and Rin were having so much fun that time passed them by quickly. Rin glanced at her watch and gasped. It was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon. "Kagome we should really think about heading to the grocery store."

Kagome looked at her own watch, "Yeah, let's go."

They picked up their many bags and walked out of the mall and back to the car. As they were placing their bags in the back seat and sitting down, Kagome glanced at Rin, "Remind me when we leave the grocery store to stop at a gas station and fill the tank back up."

Rin nodded buckling her seatbelt and letting out a long sigh. They had a lot of fun today. Rin was happy with what she had found for all her friends, she knew that they would all enjoy their presents. Even seeing Kohaku in the mall hadn't been an unpleasant experience, although it did leave Rin with some matters to think over.

"Rin what do we need to get at the grocery store?" Kagome asked.

Rin thought back to when she checked the fridge and freezer for ingredients. "Umm, we need at least ten chicken breasts skinned and everything, five oz. of Swiss cheese, some green onions, and cooked ham. Everything else like the broccoli soup and vegetable oil, your mom has at the house."

Kagome smirked, "I think I have an idea what you're cooking."

"Oh you do? Well you are just going to have to wait to see if you're right." Rin asked faking innocence.

Kagome pretended to pout earning a giggle from her friend, "Fine. I'll just wait."

The sun was just entering the western sky when they pulled into the parking lot in front of the grocery store. Kagome grabbed a cart as they walked in and together they walked to the back of the store. It took a few moments but Rin found the meat she was looking for and grabbing a few of the packages they made their way towards the dairy aisle. Rin placed a large roll of Swiss Cheese in the cart, giving Kagome a smirk.

"You are so cruel you know that?" Kagome said sarcastically.

Rin looked at her friend saying before she turned quickly down another aisle, "I know."

Kagome sighed, pushing the cart as she followed Rin. Soon the cart was filled up with various items that Rin said she'd need for tomorrow. Green onions that assaulted Kagomes nose, some ham and some spies that Kagome had never seen before. In any case Kagome trusted Rin to not make anything terrible. She had eaten dinners Rin had cooked before and they were amazing. _Complete trust_, Kagome thought to herself, waiting for Rin to grab her grocery bags so they could go. _Besides she seems to really be into this dinner.

* * *

_

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch. **1:15 **He was early, so what, it was better then being late. Shutting off his car, he climbed out and locked the car behind him as he walked towards the looming building in front of him. The building wasn't as intimidating as Inu Corp was, no where near it but it did belong to that league in a sense. On top of the swinging doors, in bold, white letters was spelled out Niju-isseiki. Sesshomaru walked through one of the doors and into the clean smelling, front room of the building. In front of him was a counter and behind it three women sat talking steadfast into their earpieces.

Sesshomaru walked up to them and waited impatiently for one of them to notice him. A pretty one saw him first and immediately said to him in a sexy voice, "May I help you sir?"

Inside Sesshomaru cringed. Did every single woman on two legs have to hit on him? Sesshomaru turned to the woman and neither smiled nor showed any other form of expression.

"I have a one thirty appointment with Mr. Ukiyo. May you kindly in the general direction?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. He didn't need the girl batting her eyes at him constantly, and he sure as hell didn't need her bending over giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

The girl leaned back up, as she flipped through the book in front of her. "You must be Sesshomaru Tashima. It's a honor to meet you." She leaned back and began to nibble on her finger, eyeing him as if he was some sort of toy. "Perhaps we can get to know each other better."

Sesshomaru had to forcefully resist the urge to roll his eyes. But hell he could have some fun, lead her on if you wish to call it that. Leaning down so that his elbows rested on top the counter he gave the girl a slow smirk, his golden eyes narrowing before he dropped the bomb, "You know, if I don't meet with Mr. Ukiyo when I'm suppose to, I think he'll become very upset. And I'm sure you don't like your boss when he is very upset do you?" The girls eyes already wide shook her head, "Good, so how about you cease flirting with me and point me in the right direction to Mr. Ukiyos office?"

Shaking the girl lifted her arm and pointed behind her to where an elevator was waiting. "Fifth floor, room five sixty."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "Good girl."

He pushed off from the counter and walked confidently to the elevator. It always amazed him how every woman he had ever met would fall for him. Was he some kind of magnet to them? Did he give off some special kind of scent that attracted herds of them to him? In any case, Sesshomaru only had a few girlfriends in his lifetime. He had never been to fond of the whole girlfriend, boyfriend thing. Maybe his reason was because of the type of girls who flew to him, and declared their everlasting love. That was it. They were too easy, they became his far too quickly. The girls he had dated practically begged him for his attention. In bed they were fake, impure, something Sesshomaru had recently come to realize when he had been with Kagura. Sesshomaru was seriously considering staying single his entire life. In his eyes, where was he going to find a girl who could love him for him, and not just his money?

The elevator dinged and the two steel doors opened allowing Sesshomaru to step into a professional looking hallway. Another woman looked up as Sesshomaru stopped in front of her desk. She peered at him over her wire rimmed glasses.

"Sesshomaru Tashima?" He nodded, "Mr. Ukiyo is expecting you, go ahead."

Well at least this one didn't stare at him as if he was a god. Feeling somewhat better Sesshomaru walked around the woman's desk and pushed open the door behind it. He was greeted with a large spacious room with a high ceiling and tall windows. It somewhat reminded him of his fathers office. Only Mr. Ukiyos was more open and far lighter.

A middle aged man, with a strong jaw line and fair complexion looked up from his paperwork and stood when Sesshomaru closed the door behind him with a simple click. Sesshomaru studied the man in front of him. He slightly resembled Rin but not in the way he thought her father would. He could see where Rin got her height. In that picture he had seen on the mantelpiece, it had looked like her mother had been a short but not too short of a woman. Rin also had a tan complexion, while her father had a lighter one. Sesshomaru decided then that getting a picture of Sachi Ukiyo should be added to his list of top priorities.

"Ah, Sesshomaru Tashima. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." He held out his hand to Sesshomaru, who reluctantly shook it. Mr. Ukiyo pointed to a seat in front of his desk, nonverbally asking Sesshomaru to please take a seat. Sesshomaru took it, and setting his hands in his lap he looked at Rin's father." The pleasure is mine, Mr. Ukiyo, believe me."

Mr. Ukiyo waved his hand, giving a friendly smile, "Mr. Tashima if we are to be working together to find you a suitable house, please don't call me Mr. Ukiyo, Toushi is just fine."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Alright then, you may call me Sesshomaru as well."

"Oh good then." Mr. Ukiyo said, leaning over to open one of his drawers. He pulled out a large portfolio. Opening it, he began to take out papers, "Then let us not waste time. Down to business."

Over the next hour Sesshomaru was handed dozen of papers full of information and pictures of houses that his father had said might suit his needs. There were beautiful houses some on the water over looking Tokyo Bay, some on creeks and rivers, others on hills with wonderful views of the city. The deeper the pair got into the houses the more Sesshomaru realized he was actually looking forward to buying one of theses houses. There was a list of particulars Sesshomaru father wanted in his sons house first off that had been delivered from Inutaisho directly to Mr. Ukiyo. But there was also another list entirely of things Sesshomaru himself wanted and needed.

That list included being near some sort of water. The houses on the bay with their own beaches were looking very inviting to Sesshomaru. He also wanted a house that was near woods but not to close to them either. He also desired to be secluded from the world, far enough away from the main road that it took a few good minutes to reach his driveway, another couple of minutes to arrive at his house. Eyeing all of the pictures and angles Mr. Ukiyo presented to Sesshomaru for every house, Sesshomaru studied the surroundings. Just as his father had, he would put up cameras, and the top security systems around his home and surrounding land. So far all the houses he had looked through either had one thing wrong with them or wasn't exactly what Sesshomaru was looking for.

Mr. Ukiyo handed Sesshomaru another folder. "This house is located on the edge of Tokyo bay, close to your fathers house actually. Except your fathers house is more in the woods then this one. The back of the house rests on a sturdy cliff, overlooking the bay. From the porch there are steps leading down to a private beach. If I am correct this is the house with it's own cove as well. I think there is a picture of it in the packet as well, not quite sure."

Sesshomaru looked over the pictures and information with a critical eye as Toushi continued to explain about the house. So far, so good. It had everything Sesshomaru wanted, even had a few extras added on. He pulled out a picture of a breathtaking cove. Hidden within what Sesshomaru could only guess was the cliff, was where the cove sat. In this picture the cove was light by the setting sun, giving Sesshomaru the impression that the entrance to the secret cove faced the west. Bubbles rose to the waters surface in the picture, making Sesshomaru interrupt Mr. Ukiyo, "Is the cove on top of a natural hot spring?"

Toushi shifted through some of his papers, "Why yes actually it is. According to the owners the cove has always been there and it is completely natural."

Sesshomaru nodded, enjoying what he was seeing and hearing about this house. There wasn't a single thing wrong with it, that he could tell from pictures. He made up his mind right then. "When can I go and see it."

"Are you interested in this house, Sesshomaru?" Toushi asked.

"Actually I would like to buy it but I'm sure it would be wise to go and see it before going to that level." Sesshomaru responded closing the portfolio of the house.

Toushi nodded, agreeing with Sesshomaru, "Yes that would be wise. Well if you are sure, I can call the owners right now and schedule an appointment if you'd like?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sesshomaru said, leaning back as Toushi called the owners quickly.

"Is Friday ok? They say they know it's Christmas Eve, but they have a plane to catch and will be out of town for the next few weeks after Friday." Toushi said.

Sesshomaru thought quickly. He had the dinner tomorrow, and the party on Saturday. He wasn't doing anything school related on Friday either, since today was the last day before Christmas vacation. "Yes Friday sounds fine."

Mr. Ukiyo hung up with the owners a few minutes later, and smiled at Sesshomaru, "Well then it's settled, two o'clock on Friday. This is the address so we'll meet there okay?"

Sesshomaru tucked the paper with the address into his pocket, nodding to Toushi, "We shall."

They stood and shook hands again before Sesshomaru left the office and walked back outside to his car. Starting the engine, Sesshomaru was pulling out into the five o'clock traffic when his cell phone rang.

"Sesshomaru Tashima." He answered the phone, without bothering to check the I.D. His voice was clipped and came out almost demanding.

"Son, we have a problem."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin:** _Ohhh, suspenseful..._

**Yasha:** _That was my idea!_

**Rin:** _I promise the next chapter is when everything really gets good. _

**Yasha:** _Yes...good. _

**Rin:** _Well I'm out I got the 6th Harry Potter book, so I'm going to go read that now._

**Yasha:** _Summary of the next chapter!_

**Summary of next chapter:**

Rin cooks for the Tashima family. Does Sesshomaru like her dinner or will he crush Rin's self esteem further?

**Thanks to all the following:**

**AznAnimeFanXP**

**Jerseygrl1246**

**heka**

**unheardscreams**

**Kenziel14**

**New Fan**

**SerinaAngel**

**Aireoma**

**LilFrenchHorn**

**Ren**

**Sphinx**

**Georgineko: **Thank you for the suggestion, I'll be sure to use it in future chapters.

**Questions and Answers:**

--I thought that Rin never met Inutaisho before?

--Rin has met Inutaisho before, just not often.

--Why did Sesshomaru need to inform Inutaisho that Rin and Kagome are close friends in the previous chaps?

--Sesshomaru needed to inform his father about how close Rin and Kagome are because one Rin will be staying at Kagome's house during Christmas break, and also because if you think about it, in order to protect someone, you must know who they are friends with and who they trust. Not to mention like Sesshomaru said, through Kagome he could possibly get to Rin.

--Why is Rin acting so much like Kagome?

--Okay Rin's character isn't as innocent as you all think she is. Believe me she will go back to that innocence she had in the beginning of the story. But keep in mind Rin really does dislike Sesshomaru and isn't afraid to show it.


	9. Chapter 9: Fragile

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Fragile  
She doesn't see her beauty  
She tries to get away  
Sometimes  
It's just that nothing seems worth saving  
I can't watch her slip away_

_**Nine Inch Nails-The Fragile

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9: Fragile

* * *

**_

_Last Time On Musei Sange:_

"Sesshomaru Tashima." He answered the phone, without bothering to check the I.D. His voice was clipped and came out almost demanding.

"Son, we have a problem."

* * *

Rin heaved the bags up the stairs with much difficulty. Her ribs, though healing were beginning to cause Rin pain from the pressure. Repressing back a groan Rin finally made it to the top of the stairs. Taking a second to rest she turned her head to look at Kagome. It eased her pain just a little to see even her best friend was having trouble. Rin dragged the bags into Kagomes and with one final heave she had the many bags on a bed. Collapsing next to the bags on the bed, Rin waited for Kagome to come huffing as well into the room.

"Thanks for the help Rin." Kagome said, placing the bags on the bed.

Rin smiled, "I seem to remember someone saying specifically to grab half of the bags and I'll grab the rest."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Rin, "Oh shut up."

Rin laughed, "You are so jealous!"

Kagomes mouth dropped, "Of what?"

"That I'm right." Rin simply said pushing herself up and walking to the bathroom.

"You're not always right, you know!" Kagome yelled to her best friend's back, but Rin had already shut the bathroom door. "And get ready for dinner!"

Rin smiled to herself in the bathroom. Kagome always knew how to make Rin smile even if she wasn't trying. Rin left the bathroom a short time later, only to find half of the bags empty and Kagome gone. Rin walked downstairs and into the delicious smelling kitchen. Ms. Higurashi was at the stove stirring what looked like stew in a pot. Ms. Higurashi turned when she heard Rin enter the kitchen.

"Kagome here was just telling me about your day shopping. I'm glad you two had fun." She said in a voice that made Rin smile.

"Thanks, it was fun." Rin said taking a seat next to Kagome at the bar.

"Rin here also met someone at the mall." Kagome said, earning a raised eyebrow from her mom and a confused look from her best friend. "Sango's little brother, Kohaku."

"Oh really?" A slow smile formed on Ms. Higurashis lips.

Rin didn't like how this conversation was going, "Kohaku is a friend, nothing more. I mean...he's always been nice to me, and besides he's Sango's little brother..."

Ms. Higurashi nodded turning her attention back onto the stove. "So is this Kohaku coming to the dinner tomorrow?"

"I never asked." Rin said, a feeling of guilt washing over her.

Kagome piped up, "I could call Sango!"

"No!" Rin said quickly, "I mean I bought just enough for the Tashima family and us. Besides we'll see Miroku, Sango and Kohaku at the party on Saturday."

"Kohaku is going to the Christmas party?" Kagomes mother asked, pulling out plates and silverware.

Rin nodded, "Yes."

"How lovely." Rin looked up at Ms. Higurashi. She had a small smile on her lips as if she knew something that the pair of girls sitting at the bar didn't.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Ms. Higurashi, what do you know that we don't?"

This got Kagomes attention, "Yeah Mom."

Ms. Higurashis smile just grew, "Oh nothing that isn't the obvious."

"And what's so obvious, Mom?" Kagome asked taking her plate.

Rin reached out for hers when Ms. Higurashi said, "The way Kohaku feels for Rin, of course."

Rin scrunched her eyebrows, "He feels for me as a friend, nothing more."

"Rin, dear every time you are over here and Sango has brought Kohaku it's completely adorable how he looks at you and treats you. Are you telling me that you have never noticed this?" Ms. Higurashi asked seeming to be truthfully amazed.

Rins eyes widened. No that couldn't be true. Kohaku cared for Rin yes, and she cared for him but only as a friend. She knew that and he knew that_. Besides Kohaku wouldn't want to be with me_, Rin thought instantly feeling sad. _He has all those other girls to chose from. _"I don't believe it..."

Ms. Higurashi seemed to have known that Rin would say that, because she patted Rins arm and smiled, "I know dear, I know. In any case watch him on Saturday and see how he treats you."

Rin nodded, becoming uneasy with the subject. She stared down at her stew and slowly began to eat as Kagome changed the subject to what they were wearing on Saturday.

Rin was so lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to what the two were saying anymore. Kohaku? Could he, did he? Rin mentally shook her head. No it was impossible, wasn't it? Rin silently begged to whatever Kami was listening that they could send some sort of miracle or sign on Saturday to show her the truth. Rin raised her head to look at the falling snowflakes outside the kitchen window. It was Christmas, wasn't this the time of year for miracles?

* * *

Sesshomaru froze. It wasn't until a car behind him honked did Sesshomaru realize that he had completely stopped everything he had been doing, including driving. Shaking himself, Sesshomaru returned to driving. "What do you mean a problem?"

"Naraku contacted me again." If Sesshomaru didn't know better he would have said that his father sounded tired.

Subconsciously Sesshomarus thoughts jumped to Rin, her father and their safety. Surely Naraku hadn't been able to do anything to Toushi, since Sesshomaru had just left his office not five minutes ago. But Rin...what if he had done something to Rin? "What did he want this time?"

"He's demanding to know where Rin is." Inutaisho explained, "I fear that Toushi isn't going to remain safe much longer."

Sesshomaru had to agree with his father on that, because until they could find out where Naraku was hiding no one at the Ukiyo residence would be safe. "Remember when I went to go visit Totosai last night after the dinner?"

"Yes, though you never told me why."

"Totosai gave me ten cameras and put a system on my laptop that would enable me to watch every camera from all angles." Sesshomaru said. "I put seven of the cameras up this morning in various places surrounding the Ukiyo residence. It's not the best we can do to protect the Ukiyos without alarming them, but it's something."

Inutaisho sighed, "Yes that was a very smart idea, Sesshomaru. Naraku hasn't started making threats that make me worry, so for the time being the cameras will do just fine. Be sure when you come home to have the cameras linked up to my computer as well."

"Of course father." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru I don't want Naraku to figure out that Rin is at Kagomes." Inutaisho said voicing his one of his many worries.

_Neither do I..._ "He won't. But you know father that this whole thing would be a lot easier if Rin and her father knew about Naraku." Everything would be a lot easier. Rin and her father, Toushi could be hidden much safer from Naraku, if only they knew.

"No." His father answer was crisp and short. "Not yet. I have taken certain steps to protect Rin and her father while they are in public."

Sesshomaru knew Inutaisho had been having Rin and her father followed, after all it was standard and it was all too obvious. "How long do you think we have before Naraku makes a move?"

Inutaisho sighed, "I have no idea, son. It could be tonight, tomorrow, a week a month; this is Naraku we are speaking about. He is an insane psychopath killer with a taste for revenge concerning the Ukiyos that I have yet to figure out."

It took a moment but Sesshomaru finally realize why his father was sounding so tired and worn out. He was working so hard on this case not to mention running his business as well, that his father was wearing himself out quickly.

"Sesshomaru" His father said, "You must get close to Rin. You don't understand nor see my reason behind this but you have to trust me. Get close to her, and maybe she'll confine in you some secrets that will help unravel this mystery."

"I will." Sesshomaru said goodbye to his father and placed his phone back in his pocket. Letting out a long breath, Sesshomaru began to think about how he was going to win the young girls trust. It was clear that she disliked him, but then again who didn't? Sesshomaru liked it that way too. It was easier to be feared then to be liked, in his opinion. But if he was to find and destroy Naraku and become President of Inu Corp he had no choice in the matter.

_There has to be a way to make Rin trust me...but how?

* * *

_

Rin woke up the next morning feeling a little uneasy at the thought of the dinner that evening. It wasn't like she had never made this dinner before. After all it had been her mom's recipe that she had learned when she had gone to college in the States. The brief thought of her mother shifted Rins feeling of uneasiness to sadness. Rin had been the last one to see her alive, she had been the last one to talk to her, the last one to say "I love you" to her. The person who took her mother from her would pay for their actions. Rin had made that vow, that promise years ago, and she would do everything in her power to keep it.

Kagome yawned, and sat up in her bed, her actions dragging Rin from her thoughts of the past and back to the present. Blinking the sleep from her eyes Kagome turned to look at Rin, "Ohayo, Rin."

"Ohayo Kagome." Rin sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side letting them dangle.

Kagome smiled, "Excited about tonight?"

Rin shrugged keeping her eyes drawn down. "I suppose. I feel more nervous than excited to be honest."

Kagome stood and bringing her arms way above her head she stretched. "Your cooking is excellent Rin; there's no need to feel so nervous about anything."

Rin faintly smiled, as she watched Kagome grab a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "I hope you're right."

Kagome stuck her head out of the bathroom a smirk on her lips, "When have I ever been wrong?"

It seemed like a tradition for Kagome to beat her to the kitchen and breakfast every morning, not that Rin cared. It was just Rins tradition to finish her food before Kagome could.

"When are you going to steal my kitchen from me, young lady?" Ms. Higurashi asked with a friendly smile.

"At around two." Rin said shoving another bite full of food into her mouth.

Suddenly Souta came running into the kitchen, dressed like he was about to go outside. Jumping into a chair he looked at Rin and Kagome with wide pleading eyes. "Will you please take me to the park? My friends are going, and I really want to go too!"

Rin glanced at Kagome, the two friends reading the others mind. Finally with a heavy fake sigh, Kagome relented; "Fine...we'll go."

The table nearly flipped over as Souta screamed in joy, "YES!"

In a flash he was gone, halfway up the stairs before Kagome and Rin could figure out what had just happened. "Hurry up and get ready!" Kagomes little brother yelled from his room upstairs.

Rin couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips; "He's your brother."

Kagome sighed, pushing herself away from the table, "Sadly yes he is. But I wouldn't trade anything for him."

Rin nodded, acting like she understood. But she didn't. She never had a younger sibling to feel protective over, to take places, to love with all her heart. The closest person she could think feeling so protective over was Kagome. After all Kagome was the closest thing to a sister Rin would ever have. The way Rin felt for Kagome was different then how Kagome felt for her brother Souta. Right?

Piling into the car they listened to the radio on the way to the park. The Weatherman was expecting a rather heavy snowstorm to make its way through on early Sunday. Too bad. Rin sighed it wouldn't be a very white Christmas like she had hoped after all. Oh well. At least there would be snow, Rin figured trying to see the bright side of this rather sad news.

Souta was out of the car before Kagome had even fully come to a stop. Rin unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out, instinctively pulling her coat tighter around her body as she was hit by a cold stray wind. Kagome pointed to a bench that sat empty in front of the frozen over pond. Rin nodded and together they sat as Souta ran around enjoying himself with his friends.

"A penny for your thoughts Rin?" Kagome asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Snow."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend in complete confusion, "Huh?"

"The snow. I was hoping that it would snow for Christmas but the Weatherman just said to expect some after Christmas instead." Rin replied wistfully.

Rin had been expecting Kagome to nod and mournfully agree with her friend, however Kagome just smiled and laughed. Rin eyed Kagome like there was stranger who was sitting there instead of her best friend.

"Rin!" Kagome said smiling, "You know to never believe the Weatherman! He is never right about anything."

Rin blushed feeling like a fool. Yes that was true...he never was right except for maybe a few times a year. Her hopes renewed Rin silently looked to the blue sky and prayed to the Kamis that they would bless Tokyo with snow this Christmas. Suddenly something hard and cold hit Rin in the face. Shrieking in fright it took her a moment to realize that a snowball had been thrown at her. Rin glanced at Kagome and was strangely pleased to see that she too had been hit with a snowball.

The same thought ran through both their minds at the same time. _Souta..._

"Payback?" Kagome asked sweetly, almost too sweetly.

Rin smirked, already reaching down for a handful of snow. "Of course."

There wasn't a lot of snow on the ground, not enough to make a snowman or make angels but there was for a small snowball fight. Kagome threw her ball directly at Souta which hit him straight in the face just like his had done to Kagome and Rin. The two teenage girl's laughter filled the air as they expertly dodged snowballs thrown from Souta and his friends. Rin was having so much fun that the pain from her aching ribs was put aside as her energy kicked in. Her breaths were coming out in quick pants as she hid behind a large tree trunk, eyeing her surroundings for signs of Souta or his friends. Poking her head around the side she was just quick enough to bring her head back in before a snowball came flying through the air, in the exact same place her head had been a moment before. Grinning, Rin scooped up some snow and patted it into a ball before she flung herself away from the tree and turned to throw it.

Only her target hadn't hit whom she had hoped to. Standing in front of her with a very smug expression growing on his face and snow dripping down his face and jacket was Sesshomaru Tashima.

Rin instantly backed away bringing a hand up to her mouth to cover the smile and laugh that was bursting to come out. But she failed in her attempts. A large smile broke through and was soon followed by an amused laugh. The look on Sesshomaru's face was priceless and Rin just couldn't help it.

Bringing a gloved hand up to wipe the slowly melting snow from his face and jacket, Sesshomaru eyed the giggling girl in front of him with a cold look, "You find this funny?"

He had expected her to throw herself down at his feet and beg for forgiveness but instead Rins laughter and smile only increased. She shook her head in a useless no, because her laughter and smile showed how she truly felt at that moment. After a moment of silence Rin cleared her throat and attempted to regain her composure.

"Gomen ne, Sesshomaru. I did not mean-to...hit---you." She was failing again because a second after she finished she burst out laughing again.

Sesshomaru frowned at least her had gotten an apology out of her. "Your apology is accepted." A chord was struck somewhere deep inside of his ice filled heart when she looked up at him with a wide smile. Somehow it was right for Rin to be smiling...not looking like she had the first time he had saw her back at the school.

Rin bowed still laughing a little, "Do itashi mashite

Sesshomaru. I was trying to hit the person who first threw the snowball."

"You mean that little boy. He ran off a few minutes ago." Sesshomaru said enjoying the many emotions that ran across Rins face. Some of which were anger, surprise, amusement and what Sesshomaru thought was a look of accomplishment.

"Oh well...He was just afraid, because he knew I would get him." Rin said stumbling over her words a little.

_I bet..._ Sesshomaru thought unsure where it had come from.

An uneasy silence filled the gap between the two of them until Rin finally thought of something to say.

"So are you still coming tonight?"

"I said I would and this Sesshomaru never goes back on his word." Was his reply as he looked down at her with those cold unrelenting golden eyes.

Rin shifted her feet feeling a little uneasy under his hard gaze. Why did she feel this way? Even though it was freezing outside she couldn't help but feel like it had suddenly become rather stuffy in between her and Sesshomaru. Taking a little step away from Sesshomaru, Rin let her eyes fall to the ground.

"I suppose not." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru studied the girl in front of her. The bruise on her cheek was fading nicely, although for some reason it still made his blood slightly boil at the thought of whoever had harmed her. Shaking off the feeling he had to resist the urge to wipe her hair free of the snowflakes that had gotten trapped there most likely from the snowball fight. He would have looked at her longer and studied her more intently if there hadn't been a shout from behind them.

Rin immediately looked up, thankful that someone had come to save her. It was Kagome. She was waving at Rin, "Come on we need to start heading home!"

Rin had begun to walk off when she remembered Sesshomaru still stood behind her. Turning she gave him a small smile, "Gomen again for the snowball, Sesshomaru. I'll see you tonight at six, bye!"

Sesshomaru watched Rin run off towards Kagome and somehow felt like he should be the one she was running to with a smile on her face. He started to walk in the same direction that Rin had run off in becoming lost in his thoughts. When had his life become so damn complicated? No woman had ever plagued his mind day and night before. So why was Rin? She was nothing. She was Rin Ukiyo a girl whose mother had been murdered by Naraku and for some mysterious reason he now wanted her. But Naraku wouldn't get her. It wasn't a matter of love or protection, as to why Sesshomaru had to get close to Rin. No it was a matter of business and things left undone years ago.

Rin meant nothing to him, Sesshomaru decided firmly as he walked back to his car. She is nothing more then business to him...right?

* * *

As six o'clock crept closer Rin found herself becoming more and more anxious and nervous. It was beginning to affect her cooking and that was when Kagome finally stepped in and tried to calm her friend.

"Rin why don't you go take a shower and start to get ready. I'll stir the food and watch it until you come back." Her suggestion was thoughtful and Rin gladly took it.

Wiping her hands on a towel by the sink Rin gazed around the kitchen. She didn't know what she was looking for, only that she knew once she found it whatever it was would help her. The rolls! "Kagome, in the oven there are some rolls, watch them and make sure they don't brown too much. I don't want them burning." Rin said hurriedly her finger pointing to the oven, which by a light inside they could see the plump rolls slowly rising.

Kagome sighed; "Yes I know, now go away and get ready." She waved Rin off.

Hurrying upstairs Rin quickly grabbed a towel and hoped into the shower. Scrubbing herself clean Rin was in and out of the shower in less than twenty minutes. It took her another thirty minutes just to get ready. Rin decided to leave her hair down allowing it to air dry after she used a hair dryer on most of it. She didn't add too much make up, only enough to cover her still visible bruise on her neck and cheek, and a little lips gloss that made her lips shine in the light. Picking out a skirt that fell to her ankles and a shirt that had a high neck but wouldn't be considered a turtleneck either, Rin dressed. Pulling a brush through her hair one final time Rin left the room and was back downstairs in a flash.

The kitchen smelled heavenly when Rin stepped into it. Kagome was pulling out plates and silverware as she turned to Rin. "I took out the rolls not to long ago and placed them two baskets. They're covered so that they stay nice and warm." Kagome said grabbing a pile of plates and taking them through another archway that led to the dining room. As an afterthought knowing what Rin would do she yelled, "And don't worry I did not burn them!"

Rins hand paused in midair before it reached one of the baskets. Smirking she pulled it back and decided that she could trust Kagome enough to not burn the rolls. Checking the oven she was glad to find that the pot with the chicken was almost done cooking. Taking a fork she lightly poked one of the chickens and was even more pleased to see that the juice ran clear. A few more minutes and they would be ready to pull out. Rin stirred the rice as Kagome came back into the room for the silverware.

"Satisfied that I didn't destroy anything?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm also happy to see that the kitchen didn't burn down while you were in here." Rin waited for what she knew was coming.

She wasn't disappointed. Kagome gasped, placing a hand over her chest as if Rin's words had hurt Kagome. They hadn't, she was only playing around. "I am offended Rin! You know I can cook!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ramen." Rin pointed out, reminding Kagome of the one thing she was good at cooking. "You can cook Ramen better then anyone I know. I'll give you that much credit."

Kagome crossed her arms, "It just so happens that Inuyasha loves the ramen I cook for him."

Rin spared a glance at Kagome and wasn't surprised to see her friends nose pointed high into the air. Rin chuckled quietly, bending down to carefully bring the pot from the oven out and placing it down onto the stove. Kagome handed Rin a large bowl, which Rin immediately began to place the chicken and the juices surrounding them into.

"What time is it?" Rin asked her entire attention dedicated to the chicken and other food that she was beginning to move from their pots and to separate bowls.

Kagome looked at the clock, "Five forty five."

"Good. Will you help me take these bowls into the dining room?" Kagome nodded and grabbing the bowl of rice, she followed Rin into the dining room and placed the steaming bowl on the table.

By the time the doorbell rang Souta and Ms. Higurashi along with Kagomes grandpa had joined them downstairs. Rin smoothed her skirt and checked her reflection in the mirror as Kagome and her walked to the front door. Her stomach was doing flip-flops for reasons Rin didn't understand. What she was feeling made Rin began to question her own sanity. The nervousness she had been feeling earlier was being replaced by something else that she wasn't too sure to call.

That feeling only increased when Kagome opened the door and invited in an icy Sesshomaru. His golden eyes briefly fell on his half brothers girlfriend before they moved to Rin who was standing sill in the front hallway. Her hands were clasped in front of her so tightly that Sesshomaru could see the fingers turning deadly white. Her large brown eyes looked up into his and lingered there for a moment. Rin then broke her eyes away from Sesshomaru to look behind him. The rest of the Tashima family was walking in obviously very grateful to be out of the cold. Rin brushed past Sesshomaru barely feeling the small spark of electricity that had occurred when she had touched him.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were both smiling as Rin approached them. She took their coats after they had said hello. She hung them on the rack by the door purposely forgetting to ask to take Sesshomarus. He shrugged his coat off, hung it on the rack and followed after his family and the two girls aware of that fact.

Izayoi took a deep breath as they entered the dining room. She turned to Rin with a huge smile on her face; "Dear it smells wonderful in here."

Rin blushed bowing her head, "Thank you."

As they took their seats Rin could only notice that she was once again sitting next to Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes at Kagome placing the blame on her even though it really wasn't Kagomes idea. She shifted in her seat. Sesshomaru just seemed to have this effect on her whenever he was close. She felt uncomfortable, uneasy and unsure of herself and her actions. And Rin had no idea why she felt that way.

"So Rin you are the cook, please tell us what we will be eating tonight?" Ms. Higurashi asked placing Rin in the spotlight.

Was it just her or did it suddenly get really hot? "It's an American dinner that my mother learned when she went to a college over in the United States. I remember when I was a little girl and she cooked this I loved it and always had seconds."

Izayoi studied the bowl in front of her which held the stuffed chicken, "I don't believe our cook has ever made something like this. What is it called?"

"Chicken Cordon Blue. Chicken breast stuffed with ham, cheese and other ingredients and then the chicken is breaded and cooked.It's quite delicious." Rin said in a rush, as she fixed her gaze on her hands that were clamped together in her lap.

There was silence for a few moments and Rin was sure she was going to die from it. Then the silence was broken by someone moaning. Rins eyes shot up to the source of the pleasure filled noise. It was all too clear that Inuyasha had made the noise, because everyone sitting at the dinner table had turned his or her heads to look at him. There on his plate was one of chickens with a piece of it missing. Rin could only guess that he had taken a bite.

"Oh man...this is delicious!" Inuyasha said as he savored the bite, swallowed and quickly broke off another piece.

It only took a moment but soon everyone was laughing at the dinner table. That is everyone but Sesshomaru was laughing, he looked at Inuyasha with disgust. Rin smiled, her mood suddenly lifted thanks to Inuyasha. Soon everyone had on their plates a chicken cordon blue, some rice and a roll.

"This really is delicious Rin I don't think I've ever tasted something so amazing." Inutaisho said as he took a large bite, "Izayoi remind me to hire Rin when she graduates as our full time cook."

Rin blushed at his comment unsure how to take it. Only when Inutaisho began to laugh did she realize he had been joking. He apologized and then said to Izayoi to have their cook start making this dish as well. Rins spirit and confidence soared at all the compliments she was getting. But even through all the praise the one person she had wanted to say something to her, hadn't. She spared a quick glance at Sesshomaru her eyebrows drawn down in worry and confusion. What was he thinking? Did he like her cooking? After all he hadn't spoken a word since dinner had started.

She decided to take a chance.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly while everyone else was preoccupied talking with each other. Golden eyes slid to the side as Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Yes?"

Rin dropped her gaze and felt that strange and unfamiliar feeling creep back into her gut. This was the same feeling she had felt back at the park. _What is wrong with me? _She wondered, completely lost as to where this feeling was coming from let alone what was causing it. Her only guess was Sesshomaru since every time she was near him today the feeling came back. To make matters worse, it was growing in intensity it seemed. _Am I sick?_

"You don't seem it." Sesshomaru said coldly.

It took only a second for Rin to realize that her last thought she had said out loud. Her blush increased ten fold her embarrassment sky rocketing.

"Gomen ne Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Rin whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sure." Sesshomaru said, "Now what is it that you wanted?"

Rin took a deep breath trying hard to calm her nerves that were on the verge to become shocked. "Did you enjoy the dinner?"

Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes at the food that remained on his plate. Most of the rice and part of the roll was gone, but the chicken cordon blue was completely gone. Sesshomaru debated his options in his mind. Option one he could say he disliked, lie to himself and shoot down her soaring pride. Option two he could say he liked it, which he honestly admitted he did, and make her happy. And then there was option three where he could say nothing and possibly make her angry with him. He was seriously leaning towards option three but then with a glance at his father he quickly shot the other way to option two. "It was decent. Better then I thought it would be."

Rins smile slowly grew and with her already red tinted cheeks, Sesshomaru let it slip in his mind that she looked somewhat cute when she blushed. "Arigato Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned back to his food. Rin looked up and around the table, her smile never faltering. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. The strange feeling that she only felt when she spoke to Sesshomaru had subsided and that happiness and pride was coming back full force. It was rare for her to feel this way, only a few times a year did her father actually stay sober long enough to compliment her. Rin shook the thought of her father out of her mind. She was truly happy and at ease, her father wouldn't be able to take that away as long as she was here surrounded by people who cared for her.

_They liked my cooking...they have no idea how much that means to me...

* * *

_

Later that evening, Rin stood outside leaning against one of the poles on the porch. Wrapped up in her winter coat she could barely feel the cold from the metal pole. The steaming cup of hot cocoa in her hands only added to the warmth that radiated off her body in waves. Her breath coming out in small puffs that resembled little clouds hung in front of her mouth for a second before they dissolved to become part of the air once more. Taking a sip of the soothing drink, Rin sighed and leaned her head back against the pole.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long." A strong masculine voice said from behind her.

Rin turned her head and smiled as Inutaisho stepped into the chilling cold. With one hand he zipped up his coat while in his other he held his own steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I think I'll survive." Rin replied looking back out at the dark yard.

Inutaisho walked up beside Rin and took a swing of his drink. "Yes well you need to be careful. Never know when that nasty little flu bug might catch you."

Rin nodded, looking down into her cup of swirling chocolate. "I'll be ready for it. There is nothing that will keep me down this Christmas vacation." _Not even you father..._ She silently vowed to herself.

"Let's hope not Rin." Inutaisho said gently, taking another sip. His thoughts roaming over all the possible things and people that could ruin Rins Christmas.

Rin mimicked Inutaisho and took a sip of her own drink, sighing in comfort at the warmth it spread throughout her body. There was something about winter that always got Rin. It was so refreshing even though it killed much of the plant life. The crisp white snow always looked so inviting to Rin ever since she could remember. Even now she had the urge to run out into the yard and play in what little snow there was covering the dead ground. Maybe that's why she had played at the park, ignoring the risks of her already aching body this morning.

"Rin you don't often speak of your mother." Inutaisho said keeping his eyes forward.

Rin looked at Inutaisho in surprise. He had never asked about her mother before. Then again she saw him only a handful of times a year. Had there been something in her voice at dinner tonight that made him question her now? Of course not, she had been happy at dinner even when she had spoken of her mother.

"I don't remember her very much." Rin whispered, stating the truth, "The memories I have of her are of good times, pleasant times."

Inutaisho nodded, "You were young when she died correct?"

Inutaisho already knew everything there was too know about Sachi Ukiyos death, except why Naraku killed her and how Rin felt about it. The police reports where they had questioned Rin about the day Sachi disappeared were vague because they had been asking a young girl who was emotionally unstable as it was. He didn't want to upset Rin oh no that was the last thing he wished to do. But he did want to find out how Rin felt towards her mother's death and her killer now that she was older and maturer.

"Yes I was." Rin replied.

Sesshomaru had spoken with Inutaisho briefly concerning Rin. The news he kept Inutaisho up to date on were mostly where Rin was, who she was with, and what he was doing to guard her, but never how she was feeling. Inutaisho knew his son had a problem although Sesshomaru would never admit it because of his damn pride. Perhaps the information Inutaisho could learn tonight with Rin might help Sesshomaru become closer to her. Because that's what they needed. If there was no trust between them and Rin it would become much harder to gain it when they would need it.

"Do you remember anything about that day?" Inutaisho continued, debating on how to ask his questions without making them seem to direct and hurtful.

Rin gripped her hot chocolate, "How could I forget? That day will always be imprinted in my mind. My mother was killed and I was the last one to see her, last one to say anything to her. Would you forget something like that?"

Inutaisho had been expecting Rin to turn around and ask questions herself. "No I don't believe I would."

Silence grew between the two filling the void. How Rin hated the silence, it made her feel so uncomfortable. "Inutaisho may I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can Rin."

She wasn't sure how he might take this question, but it was a risk she'd take because she needed to know. "The police never told me anything beyond the basics so much of what I wanted to know I had to find out on my own." She said, "My mother worked at your company, Inu Corp right?" At his nod she continued, "Did anybody hate my mother? At her work I mean? Enough to want to kill her? Because as far as I can remember my mother was a gentleperson, she didn't have enemies. She didn't seem capable of it..."

Inutaisho sighed. Rin had no idea how close to the truth she was. Or the truth Inutaisho knew. Naraku's reasons behind killing Sachi Ukiyo were strange and mostly unknown. All they did know was that Sachi was the worst case of harassment concerning Naraku. But why would Naraku kill her? So many questions and not enough answers...

"I don't know Rin." He lied. He knew something but he wouldn't tell her. She didn't need the burden of Naraku on her shoulders just yet. "Your mother as I recall was a very bright person. Whoever killed her was a cruel and dark person. The day to avenge your mother's day and bring her killer to justice will come. Have patience and continue to hold onto your hope." There wasn't more he could say to her.

Inside a run down warehouse towards the far back, and in a wide dark office sat Naraku drumming his fingers on his desk rather impatiently. He hated waiting even though around many people he seemed patient, he hated the people he had working for him and how much he hated Sachi Ukiyo and her family. But slowly creeping to the top of his list of people he hated was Sesshomaru and Inutaisho Tashima. The father and son pair was becoming rather a nuisance. They were hiding Rin from him and he was becoming very angry with them. It wasn't that if he looked hard enough he couldn't find her, it was he didn't want to look. He had waited for too long to be able to come back here and claim what was his. And Rin would be his...just like her mother had.

"Naraku?" A female's voice said from the doorway.

From the shadows Naraku looked up to see Kagura standing tall in the light from the hall. Her curvy body always had him aroused in seconds, but no he wouldn't touch her. Not until he had touched, tasted and felt Rin Ukiyo. Naraku had no doubt believing that she would be as sweet as her mother. Too bad Toushi and Sachi hadn't decided to have another girl, then his revenge would be twice as sweet. Pulling himself from his sexual fantasies Naraku beckoned Kagura in.

"What is it now?" He demanded in his silky powerful voice.

Kagura was frightened of Naraku but she wouldn't show it. He was helping her and in return she would help him, that's all.

"It's about Toushi Ukiyo."

Naraku was all ears to what Kagura had to say. Only if her information satisfied me would he give her what he wanted. "And?"

"Toushi Ukiyo is currently Sesshomaru Tashimas real estate agent." Kagura said.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Really? The young lad is buying a house?"

"It seems so." She watched Naraku carefully. Did he like what she had to say?

Naraku sat for a moment thinking about things. So Inutaisho had Sesshomaru buying a house and out of all the agencies to choose from he chose the one where Rins father worked. How interesting...It would seem Inutaisho is trying to gain Toushis trust through Sesshomaru.

"Anything else?" Naraku asked, hoping there might be more.

"My sources say that tomorrow Toushi and Sesshomaru will meet with the couple of a house Mr. Tashima might be buying." Kagura replied. "That's all I know."

Naraku nodded, "Good...come back to me Kagura when our dear friend Sesshomaru has bought the house. I wish to send him a present."

Kagura's red eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to give her the information...the bastard. Her lips curling Kagura knew there was no way she could get it now. With disappointment and anger flowing off of her body Kagura left Naraku's office. It seemed she would have to come back in a few days, even though she hated having to do it...

As Kagura left, Naraku leaned back in his chair. His mind slipped back into the realm of his sexual fantasies. A smirk grew just as quickly as his arousal did. Oh yes...the things he wanted to do with little Miss Rin. She'd be screaming his name and begging for more by the time he was done with her in the first night. Naraku's hand began to reach for the zipper of his pants as he closed his eyes and lost himself to his sickness and addiction that revolved around Rin Ukiyo.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**_Rin:_ **_Please review!_

_**Yasha:** Even if it's just a "please hurry and update" thing, it makes me think faster and Rin type quicker!_

_**Rin:** I would like at least 15 reviews, and I know you can all do it!_

_**Yasha: **Until next time!_

**Glossary:**

**Ohayo-**Good Morning

**Arigato-**Thank you

**Gomen Ne-** I am terribly sorry

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

Sesshomaru meets with the people of the house he wishes to buy. And on Saturday comes the Christmas party! What's this a snowstorm!

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Party

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

**Maroon 5- She Will Be Loved

* * *

**

**_Chapter 10: Christmas Party

* * *

_**

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning he vaguely remembered that it was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow was the party and it was also tomorrow he would see Rin no doubt. Hopefully he could talk with her there and not be disturbed by other people. The question and slight dilemma was how to get Rin alone with him long enough to actually get some useful information out of her. He mused over many ways but all of them seemed slightly desperate and that's the last thing Sesshomaru wanted to act like; desperate.

Taking a quick shower Sesshomaru changed into a pair of loose black jeans and a black long sleeve button up shirt. Since he was going to be looking at the house today he wanted to be comfortable if they decided to go outside and look around. Sesshomaru glanced at the clock as he grabbed his trench coat from a chair near the wall.

**12:15**

He had a little under two hours. Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and withdrew a small piece of paper with an address on it. Mr. Ukiyo had said to meet him there at two o' clock. The street sounded familiar. Thinking for a moment Sesshomaru realized that the street was only a few miles away from his fathers house. With a faint smirk on his lips, Sesshomaru shrugged on his trench coat and picked up the case that he carried his laptop in. Closing the door to his room and locking it Sesshomaru began to walk downstairs.

He had no desire to be in the house any longer then he had too. But of course someone always had to interrupt his desires. Izayoi and his father stepped around a corner as Sesshomaru stepped off the stairs. Izayoi smiled at her step son. Sesshomaru only stared at her with no expression on his handsome face. She didn't seem to care or mind because she only continued to smile as his father spoke.

"So you're meeting with Mr. Ukiyo and the owners of that house on the coast correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes at two o' clock."

Izayoi glanced at her watch, then to Sesshomaru or looked ready to walk out the door, "You have two hours, where are you going so early?"

Sesshomaru almost snarled but remained calm, "I have other business."

Inutaisho looked at his son before he turned to his wife. "Izayoi why don't you go wake up our son Inuyasha. He should have been up hours ago."

Izayoi nodded, "Have a nice day Sesshomaru." She walked off and Inutaisho waited until she was out of the hearing range before he turned back to his oldest son.

"Where are you going?" He asked, "And did you download the program onto my computer yet?"

"Like I told Izayoi I have business and no I did not download the program onto your computer." Sesshomaru replied.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes a fraction, "And why not?"

"If I recall father you gave the protection of Rin and her father to me." Sesshomaru said, feeling slightly better when his father frowned, "And in any case I have been keeping an eye on the house, and so far nothing out of the ordinary has happened."

Inutaisho knew he was fighting a losing battle so he surrendered, "Fine. Just know Sesshomaru that I will not be pleased if something happens to that family."

Sesshomaru ignored his father, brushed past him and left the house in one fluid motion. He wasn't sure where he was heading but he was going there. He drove into the city until he came to a stop in front of a small cafe/diner. The place wasn't expensive but it did have good food that Sesshomaru enjoyed. It was secluded also, not many people knew about it. Shutting off his engine Sesshomaru grabbed his laptop and walked into the warm shop.

A man at the counter looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru. He nodded, before walking to the corner booth and taking his seat. Plugging in his laptop Sesshomaru booted it up just as the waiter from the counter walked over.

"What can I get you sir?" He asked, his pen ready on the pad he held in his hand.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at the menu, he knew already what he wanted. The man quickly wrote down Sesshomarus order, before bowing and walking away to the kitchen in the back. Sesshomaru positioned his computer on the table so that no one but him could see the screen. Clicking on the program Sesshomaru began to shift between the cameras one by one, looking at every detail at every possible angle. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary and although that was a good thing, Sesshomaru couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong or was about to go wrong.

The waiter returned a few minutes later with Sesshomarus food and cup of coffee. Eating his food silently Sesshomaru glanced up from his computer to the TV perched in the corner of the diner. The weather was on and listening carefully Sesshomaru caught some of his words.

"Small storm...possible snow...nothing...worry about...tonight...back to you..."

Before the image changed Sesshomaru glanced at the storm the weatherman had just been pointing and talking about. It wasn't large and by the color on the screen it didn't even look dangerous. Sesshomaru shrugged off the storm and finished off his food and coffee. Shutting down his laptop after one final look around the Ukiyo residence Sesshomaru packed it up, paid his check and walked out of the diner.

It was nearing one thirty so Sesshomaru started in the direction of the address Toushi had written on the piece of paper. It wasn't too long of a drive because Sesshomaru was soon turning onto the hidden road that would lead to the driveway to the house. Turning his car to the right he stopped in front of a large iron gate. Rolling his car window down Sesshomaru reached out and pressed the white button. A camera in the corner swung around to stop upon Sesshomaru. A voice suddenly rang out nice and clear from the box.

"May I help you?"

"I am Sesshomaru Tashima. I have an appointment with Mr. Ukiyo and the owners of this house at two o'clock." Sesshomaru said. There was a moment of silence and in those few seconds Sesshomaru seriously considered the possibility that he would not be allowed in. Only after a few seconds the gates started to swing open. Sesshomaru proceeded, eyeing the scenery around him as he drove slowly up to the house.

As he turned another corner, the trees opened up and there in front of him was a magnificent, and gorgeous mansion. Sesshomaru had seen the house in pictures but nothing to like how it looked in person. The house it self was made of stone and brick, and stood three stories high. Stone steps lead to the large front doors. Snow barely covered the brown grass, that Sesshomaru was sure turned into a lush green in the spring. Elaborate large trees that were now bare from winter, probably providing cool shade in the summer and spring. The tile on the roof looked like it was red from where Sesshomaru sat and chimneys sprouted from the rook in various places. It was a large mansion and even in the winter it gave off a majestic aura, that Sesshomaru was immediately attracted to.

Parking his car in front of three other cars on the driveway Sesshomaru climbed out and started to walk up the stone steps. Before he reached the front door it opened and an elderly man in a black suit stood rigid and tall.

"Mr. Tashima?" His Japanese had some sort of accent on it, that Sesshomaru couldn't quite place.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said reaching the door. The man stepped aside allowing Sesshomaru to come inside.

"May I take your coat sir?" He asked, reaching out as Sesshomaru shrugged it off.

"Marie will you please escort Mr. Tashima to the study." The elderly man said to a woman Sesshomaru hadn't noticed.

She bowed, before turning to Sesshomaru, "Right this way."

Sesshomaru followed after her, admiring the exotic detail that went into the house. Two sets of staircases on opposite sides of each other curved upwards to the second floor. Oddly enough Sesshomaru couldn't see where the staircases to the third floor were. _Must be in a different part of the house._ He thought, not knowing any other possible answer.

Marie climbed the stairs and turned to the left. They passed numerous doors, paintings, and turned the corners several more times before the servant girl finally stopped in front of another set oak doors. "They are in there. Mr. Ukiyo arrived a few minutes before you did."

Sesshomaru nodded, as Marie bowed and scurried off. Sesshomaru turned to the door and pushed it open amazed at how light and easy it opened when it looked so heavy. Three people turned as Sesshomaru stepped in. He recognized Toushi Ukiyo and the other two an elderly man and woman to be the owners of the house.

"Ah, Mr. Sesshomaru Tashima, right on time." Toushi said, standing and shaking Sesshomarus hand. He raised his other hand to wave towards the couple sitting in their chairs behind him. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Watanbe."

Sesshomaru bowed and shook the hands of both of them lightly. "It is wonderful to meet you both. You have a beautiful home."

Mrs. Watanbe blushed at his comment as Mr. Watanbe beamed, "Thank you Mr. Tashima. Now what do you say we talk and then go have a lot around?"

Sesshomaru liked that idea very much, and told Mr. Watanbe exactly that. As the meeting progressed Sesshomaru began to enjoy more and more of what he was hearing about the house. It was close to five hundred years old, and for numerous generations it had been in the Watanbe family. When Sesshomaru asked why they were selling the mansion and not passing it on to their children, Mr. Watanbe sadly replied, "We only had one child and he passed away recently."

Sesshomaru didn't press the matter further, as they began their tour of the house and the lands. He learned nothing more than what he had read in the portfolio yesterday but it was nice to see those things firsthand. Such as some of the rooms the papers had mentioned. There were close to one hundred rooms most of them empty. Two wings on each floor. The servants, maids, and butlers lived upstairs on the third floor away from the rest of the house. The steps leading to the third floor were just as Sesshomaru had predicted; in another part of the house. The first floor was where the kitchen, living rooms, dens, dining rooms, and even the grand ballroom were. The second floor was the family floor as the Watanbes had lovingly dubbed. The two wings, the West and the East were separated only by the grand staircase. If you went to the left you entered the West and if you went right you entered the East. The Watanbes said that there was a mast bedroom in each wing, they of course had chosen to live in the East wing. Sesshomaru decided that when he bought the house he'd live in the West.

After touring the house it was close to four o'clock. Sesshomaru glanced out one of the windows and saw the beach stretched out behind the house. _The water must be freezing_, he thought, before Mr. Watanbe interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Tashima would you like to see the outside?"

Sesshomaru gave the ocean one last lingering glance, "Yes I think I would if it's not much trouble."

"No trouble at all. I'm glad you have liked the house so far." Mr. Watanbe said with a sincere smile as they put on their coats and walked outside.

The couple pointed out many landmarks on the grounds as they walked around. There were many trees that had been there for hundred of years, one even that the couple was sure had been there since the mansion had been built five hundred years ago. Mrs. Watanbe showed him the gardens briefly, excusing herself that the gardens were never at their best in the winter no matter how hard she tried. As they continued on their tour of the grounds, Sesshomaru made mental notes of where he would place cameras, and trip wires. They made it to the walkway and steps that would lead to the beach far below. As they were about to start down Sesshomaru spoke up, making his decision.

"Mr. and Mrs. Watanbe I've seen pictures of the beach and the cove down below there is no need to continue down there." Sesshomaru said, "I've seen enough to decide."

"And Mr. Tashima, are you interested in the house?" Toushi asked, unsure of how Sesshomaru felt about the house, considering his emotionless voice.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yes I am interested in the house, and would like to buy it in fact."

The Watanbes smiled, happy that after the house being on the market for two months it was finally being sold. Toushi smiled as well, and turned to the Watanbes, "Well what do you two think?"

Mr. Watanbe nodded, "Yes we will gladly sell the house to Mr. Tashima."

Sesshomaru almost smiled, "Excellent, so then shall we finalize the contract?"

"Yes I have the papers ready and upstairs in the study." Toushi nodded, beckoning the trio towards the house.

As Sesshomaru followed after the Watanbes and Mr. Ukiyo he suddenly thought of an idea. He called to Mr. Ukiyo who turned to him, his eyebrows raised in acknowledgement.

"Will you be going to the Christmas party tomorrow at my fathers house?" Sesshomaru asked. He wasn't sure why he was asking. He knew only that as long as the Ukiyos were in his sight they were safe. "My father is inviting many of his clients and friends."

"Why are you asking me, Mr. Tashima?" Mr. Ukiyo asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged lightly, "You have helped me in buying a house and your daughter is going as well." He added the last part as a second thought, perhaps persuade Toushi into coming more willingly.

Toushi scratched the back of his head, his face contorting into an expression that showed he was thinking it over hard. "You know, I may just come. You know to say Merry Christmas to my daughter, but I can't stay. I have business matters at the office to finish. It's funny even though it's Christmas I still have business to do."

"Excellent dinner is around six and the party begins shortly after." Sesshomaru informed Toushi Ukiyo.

Toushi nodded, looking sincere about going. "Sounds great, thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, as they walked back into the house and it's warmth. He smirked, thought no one saw it. After today this house was his. He would be the Lord of it, and no one not even his father could take that from it. Yes this was a wonderful present to himself for Christmas.

* * *

**_Saturday-Christmas_**

Rin groaned for the hundredth time that day. Her groan expressed the frustration and tiredness she was feeling at that moment. And it was only two o' clock! Kicking off her shoes she collapsed on the bed covering her face with her hands. Ever since the day had began to she felt like everyone, and she meant everyone was trying to make her life even more hell then it already was! She flung her hands off her face and let them fall to the side of her head. Her brown eyes stared up at the white ceiling as she contemplated the day so far.

In the morning she had woken up to Kagomes squeal of delight. A wonderful alarm clock. The next moment Kagome was bouncing on Rin's bed resulting in her friend falling off the bed and onto the hard floor. Rin could still feel the bump on the back of her head. Kagome yelled sorry as she ran into the bathroom, leaving Rin to pick herself up off the floor wincing as pain shot through her body. It didn't help that the pain still lingered even in the afternoon although it was more like a dull pulsing pain now.

After a rather refreshing breakfast they opened presents. That part of the morning had been the one good moment so far of the day. At around twelve Ms. Higurashi took Kagome and Rin to one of her friends salons that had opened just for them on Christmas day. It was nice getting pampered and all but when the lady began to work on Rins hair, her mood quickly was shot down. The woman complained about Rins dead ends and how and began to launch a story about how a woman much like Rin of course lost all her hair because she didn't take care of it. Rin flushed with anger at the woman's story but didn't speak a word of how she felt. Kagome though caught the look Rin wore on her face and quickly interrupted the woman's story. It took a little persuading but finally Rin allowed the woman to trim her hair and gave her a new style. Her hair now sat a few inches below her shoulders, and was layered. The woman tried to change Rin's hair color but she firmly said no. As much as she tried Rin couldn't get the woman's comment or her story out of her head once they left the salon. It made Rin feel grumpy and pissed at everyone even herself. Every little comment was ticking her off for no reason, and that's why she was so mad! She had no reason to be! Rin thought it might be her time of the month but she wasn't close to it. Feeling even worse then before, Rin went upstairs quickly when they arrived home, lying that she wanted to wrap Inuyashas present.

This brought Rin to her present situation. Lying on her bed feeling completely horrible, and silently wishing herself away from the world. Kagome found her best friend collapsed on her bed, her new styled hair spilling out around her like a silky brown blanket. Kagome smiled weakly. She knew the reason why Rin was feeling so terrible, even if her friend didn't see it herself. Christmas's hadn't been the same for Rin since she was a little girl. The first Christmas after Rin's mother died was the worst but the beginning of so many like it. Rin didn't talk much about it, but Kagome could only imagine how horrible it was. Every year after that, Rin spent Christmas with the Higurashis and Kagomes mother even went as far as to act like Rin was a second daughter, which in some ways she was. Ms. Higurashi bought Rin just as many wonderful presents as she did her own daughter, Kagome. It was terrible to think about, what Rin went through, and still held onto her innocence. Kagome hurt every time she looked at Rin and saw behind her mask. There was the real Rin, scared and frightened of the world, but worst of all fragile. However as fragile as Rin was, she was strong as well. She remained standing tall, and still had hope that one day she would escape the nightmare that had been her reality for years.

Kagome reached out to Rin and carefully, gently placed her hand on Rins arm. Rins brown eyes moved to meet with Kagomes sapphire ones. She gave her hurting friend a smile, silently telling her that it was okay, that everything would be fine. Rin smiled back, her smile though was broken and abused. Without any words spoken between them Rin sat up and Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin. She buried her head into Kagomes shoulders and let the tears flow. She cried for a while, releasing all of her anger, sadness, and hurt that she had been keeping locked up inside. Christmas always brought back memories that Rin was always fearful to see, to remember. But they came, and as Rin sat crying in her best friends arms, her mind played them one by one like a horror movie, that Rin was too afraid to look away from.

Kagome tried thinking of a way to cheer Rin up but knew that no matter what she said Rin would bottle up how she felt and put back on her mask hiding the real her from the world. Kagome felt torn and pulled in so many directions. There was nothing she could do to stop Rins pain. Nothing! She could only help ease it. But oh she wished she could stop it and erase it. But only Rin could do that. She could stop who was causing her never ending pain by going to the police. By doing that she could began to work on the pain he had already inflicted, giving her time to heal without the fear of him dealing her more. In time Kagome knew Rin could return to the old, cheerful, bubbly self she once was, before the abuse started.

"Rin..." Kagome whispered, leaning her head down onto Rins, "Think of it this way, this will be the last Christmas that you'll feel this pain about. Because next Christmas you'll be far far away from all of this. Trust me, next Christmas will be better, I promise."

Rin didn't respond, but slowly her tears and sobs stopped. Her mask was back on. And that thought hurt Kagome more so then she thought it would. Rin pulled away from Kagome and wiped her tear stained cheeks and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She smiled, though Kagome saw it was another fake.

"Sorry Kagome, I don't know what came over me." Rin whispered, trying to push the moment off.

Kagome shrugged, knowing that to argue with Rin was like fighting a battle she would never win. Besides today was suppose to be fun, and although it was the anniversary for many painful memories Kagome vowed to give Rin another good memory. Another good day that she could add to her growing collection.

"Don't fret about it." Kagome smiled, "I'm always here for you Rin, you know that."

"Always have." Rin whispered, hugging her best friend.

Kagome returned the hug, feeling glad that Rin was back to as close to herself as she would be for a while, "Yes, and forever. Now what do you say we start getting ready for this dinner slash party tonight?"

Rin nodded and touched her hair, "You like what she did?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course, it looks great on you."

Rin looked at herself in the mirror, picturing herself with no bruises and a genuine smile on her face. "Yeah it does."

Kagome smiled once more before running to her closet and grabbing the dresses they were going to wear to the party that night. Rin watched her as she ran around the room grabbing things, and talking about something she had stopped really listening to. Rins smile was small, but it was there. The flame of hope in her heart grew a fraction as she firmly believed that tonight would be special and something good for her. She needed that and so much more, that one day she dreamed she'd have.

* * *

Ms. Higurashi called upstairs to the girls from the bottom step. Inuyasha had called a moment ago, informing Kagomes mother that he would be arriving for the girls shortly. There was a small scream before Kagome yelled, "But we're not ready yet!"

"Well you better hurry!" She called back up.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Ms. Higurashi went to open it. A very handsome Inuyasha walked in. He wore a silver suit with black tie and a black shirt. His crystal hair shined in the light and floated gently behind him like a wave in the ocean. His amber eyes were warm and Ms. Higurasho could tell why her daughter loved this man so much.

"They are just finishing up and should be down in a few seconds." She told him walking with into the living room where Souta and Grandpa had started a fire in the fireplace. The huge Christmas tree stood in the corner, shining brightly with all its lights and ornaments. The aroma floating from the kitchen smelled heavenly to Inuyasha. He was almost about to go see what was cooking when he heard the girls come down the stairs.

Kagome looked breathtaking. Her dark royal blue dress shimmered gracefully in the dim light. The color did wonders with the color of her skin, giving her skin a wam glow. Inuyasha loved how she looked the instant he saw her. He loved her even more when he wrapped his arms around her and felt skin. He opened his amber eyes and spun Kagome around, looking at the back of the dress with a critical eye. It was revealing but not to the point where Inuyasha would not allow her to wear in public. Kagome smiled and was really pleased when Inuyashas eyes twinkled. He liked her dress, and how she looked in it.

Rins lips twitched upwards as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome admire each other. She had the sudden urge and wish for someone to hold her like that and love her like that. But no, no one would nor could understand her enough to feel the way Inuyasha and Kagome felt. True Kagome loved Rin but that was a sisterly love full of protection. Rin wanted more, she wanted a love where he would do anything to see her smile, rejoice in her touch and crave for her kiss. She wanted him to feel her inside and out, know her body and soul like the back of his hand, want her as badly as she would want him. _Oh Kami will you ever give me someone like that..._

As they headed back to the mansion, Rin looked out the window to stare at the setting sun. It's golden rays were dimming fast lighting up the sky one final time before it would disappear only to reappear tomorrow morning bringing with its rising, warmth and light. Her eyes drew upwards into the clouds, and was surprised to see them fairly dark in color and large in size. Was this the same storm the weatherman had been talking about earlier? The one he said was small and harmless?

Inuyasha parked behind dozens of cars. As they climbed out and walked to the front door he said, "Dinner will be in about an hour at six thirty so you have time to put those presents either under the tree or upstairs."

"Why upstairs Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Because my family and you two will open our present later tonight when everyone leaves at around ten." He replied.

Kagome said she would rather have them upstairs, so as the butler took their coats, Rin handed her bag of presents to Inuyasha who took Kagomes and headed upstairs.

"Don't look!" Kagome called after him.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a scowl on his handsome face, "I won't!"

Kagome and Rin laughed as they followed the sound of music and the smell of food to the back of the house. They walked through two open doors that lead to a large living room near the dining room. Rin looked around and saw that both the dining room doors and the ballroom doors were open. Many people were walking around talking and chatting about business nonsense that neither Rin nor Kagome could understand.

It took only a moment before Kagome spotted Sango, Miroku and Kohaku sitting at the bar talking with huge smiles on their faces. Kagome and Rin quickly walked over.

"Kagome! Rin!" Miroku exclaimed being the first to see the pair.

Sango shot up and quickly grabbed her two friends into a tight hug, "I missed you two!"

Rin returned the hug, "I missed you too."

Kohaku stood still as his gaze wandered over Rins body. She looked beautiful in her black dress and the scarf surrounding her neck. Her tanned skin glowed in the light, and something was different about her hair. He asked about it and Rin quickly explained that she got it cut.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Kohakus answer was a wide smile, "I love it! It looks great."

Rin smiled and tilted her head, "Thanks you look great too."

Kohaku blushed causing Rins eyes to grow. _Is he blushing?_

"Rin you look so drop dead gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed breaking Rins thoughts.

Rin looked down feeling like suddenly everyone had their eyes on her. Which most did, when she looked up. Heat rose to her cheeks. "Umm...thanks Sango you look nice as well."

Sango was wearing a long red dress, that clung to her curves nicely and complimented her body. It was a sleeveless dress although the front was loose around the neck. It was really beautiful and looked great on Sango.

Inuyasha joined them a few minutes later, wrapping his arm around Kagomes waist as him and Miroku began to argue. Over what it was Rin didn't know because she was now looking at the doorway but more specifically who was standing in the doorway; Sesshomaru

He wore a black suit and a white under shirt, a striking contrast to his bright silver hair which fell to his mid back and shined in the light creating an almost heavenly mist around him. Sharp, cold golden eyes scanned the room before they landed on Rin and her friends. She waited for some sort of expression to cross his face, a frown, a smirk, something. But nothing happened, his face remained still and stony.

"Oh great Lord Fluffy is coming over." Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms.

Rin backed up next to Kagome as Sesshomaru walked over. She could feel his penetrating eyes on her even when she wasn't looking. Why was it every time he was near she suddenly got hot and felt like the walls were closing in around her? Did he feel it too, she wondered.

"Inuyasha I see you decided to dress nice for once." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes, "And I see you haven't removed that stick from your ass yet."

Electricity sparked between the two brothers, and the rest of the group could only stand by and watch waiting for one of them to make the first move. Neither did because a deep voice interrupted, "Boys will you two never grow up?"

Sesshomaru immediately regained his composure and looked away from his half brother. Their father stood near them, Izayoi clutching his arm. Inutaisho had a small grin on his lips, as if he enjoyed watching his sons fight. Inuyasha wrapped his arm back around Kagomes waist but his look of anger never left his face.

"Sesshomaru I believe there is a representative from the company I spoke to you about here. He was requesting to speak with you before he left." Inutaisho said to his eldest son.

Sesshomaru nodded. His golden eyes shifted to Rins body, for an instant locking with her deep brown eyes before they slid away and Sesshomaru turned leaving the small group behind him. Rin watched him walk off, until the crowd blocked his body from her. Inutaisho was speaking and Rin turned her head to listen.

"...enjoying the party?" He was asking.

Kagome smiled, "Very much, thank you."

Inuyasha pointed to Sango, her brother and Miroku, "You do remember Sango, Miroku and Kohaku, right dad?"

Inutaisho looked them over before recognition shined in his golden eyes, "Aw yes! I remember you three now, glad you could come."

Sango bowed, "Arigatou, we are loving every minute of it."

"Will you three be staying for the after party as well?" Inutaisho asked.

Sango and Miroku nodded but Kohaku shook his head, "No sir. I need to be home tonight. But I am staying for dinner."

Inutaisho beamed, "Well wonderful!" His gaze shifted to a group of business men waving him over. "If you don't mind I must take my leave of you, business calls."

They said their goodbyes to Inutaisho and Izayoi. Rin sipped on her drink as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome began talking and Sango spoke with her brother in whispers. Rin watched the crowd with interest. Many famous people were here from the business world. She recognized a few faces here and there but it was real easy to point out the higher up class. Rin felt slightly out of place in a room with these people but she keep the feeling to herself. There was no need to worry her friends over something as trifle as that.

She spotted Sesshomaru engaged in a conversation with a beautiful woman who was wearing a very provocative dress in the far corner. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself and for someone unknown reason Rin felt angry. Her heart beat faster and she suddenly had a hard time breathing. This feeling was far different from the one she usually felt when she was around Sesshomaru. It felt like she would pass out from the continuous heat waves crashing through her body and the blood rushing in her veins. She suddenly placed her drink down on the bar and turned to her friends.

"I need some air." She announced loudly gaining her friends attentions. "I'll be back soon."

She had begun to walk away when Kohaku called after her. "Wait Rin! Do you want me to come with you?"

Rin smiled sincerely at Kohakus proposal, and she placed her hand on his arm gently, "Thank you but it's okay. I need to be alone if you don't mind."

Kohakus disappointment was obvious but he nodded and turned away. Rin didn't wait another moment before she turned again and walked to the nearest door and was pleased to see it lead to the gardens. It was chilly and Rin rubbed her arms as she walked to the bridge across the water. She'd adjust to the cold in a few minutes she knew. Besides the cold was like water on fire. The heat she had been engulfed in a few moments ago was going away leaving Rin to question the reasons behind it.

The heat had begun building when she had seen Sesshomaru talking with that woman. When she noticed that he looked like he was enjoying himself the feeling that had been building popped and Rin suddenly felt like she was on fire. Rin rested her elbows on the railings and stared up at the steadily growing darker sky. In a few minutes the sun would be completely below the horizon and it would be the moons turn to rule. Rin gripped her forearms and let out a long sigh.

"I saw you leave." A silky low voice said softly causing Rin to jump in surprise.

She turned her head and there stood the regal Sesshomaru. His hands were in his pockets and he leaned against the railing behind her. He looked so at ease and collected that it made Rin feel uncomfortable.

_How does he sneak up on me like that? _She thought bewildered.

"You did? I didn't notice you." That was a lie, she had very well damn seen him. "Why did you follow me?"

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the railing and walked over to stand next to Rin. It felt like deja vu to him. After all it had only been a few days ago that they were standing together in the same exact place. His golden eyes had been studying the mansion in front of him and its many lights before they slid down to lock on the small fragile girl beside him. She looked amazing in that dress. It was so simple that it was elegant. The plunging V line could still be seen despite that fact that she wore a scarf around her neck. The V line itself gave Sesshomaru a clear view of her chest and a little cleavage as well. Sesshomaru felt something drop in his stomach and heat rise up his neck as he gazed at her body. Rin felt his eyes on her once again and raised her head to look at him. She narrowed them when she noticed where his eyes were looking. Crossing her arms she turned to face him.

"Do you mind keeping your eyes above my chest Sesshomaru?" She more like demanded then asked him.

Sesshomaru shook himself free and turned his gaze elsewhere rather not feeling like looking into her eyes at the moment. He said nothing, unsure of his voice and his words.

"Will you answer my question Sesshomaru?" She asked again still facing him.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "You seemed like you were in a hurry."

That was true. She had a been in a hurry to get out of there before she passed out from her body heat. Had she caused a ruckus or something? Had other people notice her quick escape? She was almost afraid of going back to the party. "Yes. I needed some fresh air."

"Was that Kohaku boy bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked before he had thought it over.

Rin shot her eyes to him, narrowing them as she spoke, "No. Kohaku is a very nice guy, where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Are you telling me that you have not noticed something as obvious as that?" He snorted, pulling his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms. "Even I being someone who doesn't spend time with you and your little friends can see it."

Rin frowned, feeling the heat rise to her face. "Exactly, you are not around me and my friends enough. You don't know anything Sesshomaru."

But even as he snorted again, Rin found herself disbelieving her words. As much as she hated to admit it he was right...Kohaku did like her. She didn't want to believe it. She hadn't believed it on Thursday when Ms. Higurashi had pointed out the same thing. Rin scrunched her face into an expression of confusion and concern. So it was plain obvious to everyone that Kohaku liked her...everyone but her that is. Rin felt like such a fool. She really was blind wasn't she. But even as Rin was practically handed the one thing she had wanted so long a boy who loved her, Rin felt nothing. The way she felt for Kohaku was a feeling of friendly love. The same feeling she felt for his older sister, Miroku, Inuyasha and even Kagome. Yes she loved Kohaku but not in the way he wanted.

Sesshomaru slid his gaze to the girl standing beside him. She looked so torn, and pitiful that it confused Sesshomaru. Shouldn't she be happy that Kohaku liked her? But as that thought crossed his mind he felt suddenly angry and...jealous? No that was ridiculous. He didn't feel jealous, never over a girl. Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought and immediately pushed it aside into the deeper regions of his mind. Impossible.

Rin felt close to tears now. She wasn't sure how she could tell Kohaku. Surely he would confess how he felt to Rin one day and she would have to tell him. Oh how it would hurt him she knew. Rin could hope that it didn't affect their relationship as friends, because Kohaku was too great of a friend to lose.

"Do you like him?" Sesshomaru asked, not knowing how he would feel about her answer.

Rin was silent for a moment before she responded, "No. Kohaku is a friend and I do not want to jeopardize that friendship we have. If we were to break up we would probably end our friendship as well. That's something I don't want."

_Wise decision_, Sesshomaru thought to himself. She was smart looking at the relationship in that way. She didn't want to take the risk of losing a friend. Sesshomarus respect for Rin rose a notch. Her father...he had wanted to tell Rin about her father coming to the party earlier in the hour before his brother had interrupted him.

"Your father Rin." Sesshomaru said not noticing the way she cringed at his words, "He might be coming tonight to the party."

Sesshomaru turned his gold eyes onto her figure. She clenched the railing tightly with her hands as Sesshomarus words replayed in her mind. Her father...he was coming? No, he would ruin her Christmas she knew it. Even if he wasn't drunk he would become drunk and destroy everything. Rins breath quickened and she shut her eyes trying to block the images of him from her mind. _Oh Kami please don't let him come...please..._

Sesshomarus eyes narrowed at Rins obvious discomfort. Was there something about her father coming here tonight that bothered her? Was she in pain? She didn't look like it but maybe she was. Sesshomaru wasn't sure and for some reason he felt like he was beginning to panic.

"Rin?" He asked.

Slightly shaking, Rin pulled away from her thoughts and slowly released her death grip on the railing. With a forced smile she looked up at Sesshomaru and lied through her teeth, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Rin nodded despite that she truly felt horrible and terrified at the prospect of her father coming. "Yes."

"Do you not want your father to come tonight?" Sesshomaru inquired his usual monotone voice laced with a hint of curiosity.

Rin built her walls again as she remembered her past Christmas's. Her father was always drunk when he came home at night. Every year he was gone when Rin woke up, there were never any presents and he never came home sober. Rin had learned to never expect anything from her father on Christmas or any other holiday for that matter. Even as scared stiff at the idea of her father coming here Rin was sure that he would forget. He'd become drunk at work and completely forget about everything even the party.

"He won't come Sesshomaru. So I want nothing." Rin said, her eyes sliding to his.

"Why not? I invited him. He said-." Sesshomaru started before Rin interrupted him, "He won't. He'll become to busy at work and forget about the party. If he shows up it'll be a first."

Sesshomarus facade did not slip as he thought over her words. Forget? Shows up it'll be a first? Sesshomaru had the distinct feeling that there was more behind Rins words then she was saying out loud. But before he could voice his thoughts Rin continued, her voice as hard as it had been when she first said her father would not come.

"Understand Sesshomaru that I care for my father but I don't expect much out of him anymore." Rin said her final word accented expressing how she felt. "Besides Sesshomaru how do you know my father?"

She was trying to change the subject. Fine, let her. He wouldn't push anymore tonight on the subject concerning her doubt in her father, but that didn't mean he wouldn't continue trying at a later date. "Your father was my real-estate agent. He has helped me in buying my house."

Rins eyes widened, "You bought a house?"

"I did just say that, and I don't lie." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Rin turned away, "Well then I suppose congratulations are in order." She reached out into the air as snow began to fall lightly. She caught a few flakes before they melted because of the warmth of her hand. Rin looked up into the evening sky and the dark clouds looming in the horizon. That was the storm she had seen earlier on the way here. In the dark it looked even more fearsome and threatening. Rin shivered, she didn't like the feeling creeping in her chest as she watched the storm move in closer inch by inch.

"Yes I suppose they are." Sesshomaru watched Rin catch some snowflakes and then look up into the sky. He followed her gaze and his eyes fell on the dark cloud making it's way closer towards them. His golden eyes narrowed at the sight of it. This wasn't the storm he had seen on TV earlier, was it?

Rin looked away suddenly feeling uneasy standing outside even though the doors to the mansion were not that far away. She gripped her upper arms and turned to Sesshomaru, "Do you mind if I go inside?"

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, "No."

Rin began to walk off but realizing Sesshomaru wasn't with her she stopped, "Aren't you coming as well?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second, his golden orbs gleaming in the lamps lights and in that second Rin thought she could see right through into him, she could almost see his very soul. But it was gone just as quickly as it had come. "I wish to stay out her a while longer."

Rin nodded, light headed for a moment before she turned and disappeared into the garden following the path towards the mansion door. The warmth engulfed her like a blanket as she stepped inside. She quickly walked to her friends, and was slightly relieved not to see Kohaku among them. Already guilt towards Kohaku was seeping through the cracks of Rins heart. She put on a fake smile for her friends and listened with half an ear to their conversations. All the while she scanned the room for her father. Even though she had convinced Sesshomaru he wouldn't come she hadn't completely convinced herself just yet. Rin knew in the far depths of her mind that she would never stop looking into the crowd for her father that entire night. And she never did.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and the talk was light. Many men and women had left before the dinner but enough had stayed to fill up the long dining room table. Rin was munching on her slice of cake for dessert as Kagome changed the subject of their already strange conversation.

"Yes but being a hentai is a pleasure." Miroku argued.

Sango rolled her eyes, "For who? The victim or the culprit?"

Everyone laughed as Miroku sat staring at Sango, his mouth wide open as if he was offended by her comment.

"Both." Miroku replied with a smirk after he had regained his composure.

This made the group laugh harder. Rin laughed and smiled too. Her spirits were higher at the thought that it was later in the evening and if her father wasn't here by now he probably would not be coming at all. After dinner the remaining business men and women chatted with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru for a while longer before they left as well. Eventually all who remained was Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome, Rin and the Tashima family. They left the dining room and headed towards the living room where a fireplace had already been built and had warmed the room.

Rin had been trying to avoid Kohaku all night but at last before he left he caught Rin.

"Can I speak with you a moment?"

Rin couldn't say no. And plus she wanted to get this over with. The sooner, the better she believed. Rin nodded and Kohaku lead her out of the room and towards the front door. He stopped and looked up a slow smile stretching across his lips. Rin looked up as well but her reaction was opposite of Kohakus, a frown formed on her lips. Mistletoe. Great, just what Rin needed.

"Look mistletoe. You know what they mean right?" Kohaku asked, looking at Rin again.

Rin nodded. She didn't want him to kiss her. She swallowed as Kohaku leaned in to kiss Rin. At the last instant she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. Rin felt horrible but she didn't want to get Kohakus hopes up.

"Gomen Kohaku." She whispered.

"That's okay." Kohaku replied, "Rin I like you, and I want to know if you feel the same way."

There it was. And here she goes. Rin took a deep breath and forced herself to meet his eyes, "Kohaku...you're my friend and the way I feel for you isn't the same as you feel for me. I can't see us together, you know as a couple. I want us to remain friends, and please don't let this break that friendship."

Rin had expected Kohaku to be mad or sad but he was in fact smiling. Though Rin could see the hurt in his eyes. "I understand Rin. Just know that I am here okay?"

Rin nodded and Kohaku reached out and hugged Rin tightly before he walked to the door. The butler handed Kohaku his coat and in a flash of white snow he was gone out the door. Rin dropped her gaze as she returned to the living room. Her mood lifted somewhat knowing that she had gotten off her chest how she felt for Kohaku and had saved their relationship as well.

As soon as she stepped into the cozy living room Kagome rushed over. "Rin!"

Rins eyes widened at the sound of her friends panic. "What? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes traveled beyond Kagome and to the TV. There on the TV was a huge snowstorm looking deadly and terrible in its many colors. The weatherman was speaking and everyone in the room quieted down to hear him.

"The snowstorm from earlier has grown larger then we expected in the past few hours. Already the storm has become fierce and begun to snow hard. I suggest that no one attempt to drive anywhere in this storm and stay inside where they are until it passes."

Rin looked to Inutaisho, her ears hearing what the weatherman was saying but not wanting to believe it. "Is he saying that we're snowed in?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**_Rin:_ **_Please review!_

_**Yasha:** Even if it's just a "please hurry and update" thing, it makes me think faster and Rin type quicker!_

_**Rin:** I would like at least 15 reviews, and I know you can all do it!_

_**Yasha: **Until next time!_

**Glossary:**

**Arigato-**Thank you

**Gomen-**Sorry

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

A snowstorm has trapped the group inside the Tashima mansion. Will Sesshomaru take this time to talk to Rin about her bruises? Or will he do something else?

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**DreamToxin**

**AznAnimeFanXP**

**jerseygrl1246**

**Ren**

**InuyashaKagome10**

**Anonymous**

**Hoshi no Tenshi**

**Aireonna**

**Kenziel4**

**destiny57**

**unheardscreams**

**heka**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

**_Rin: _Time goes by very quickly in this chapter, because Rin needs to go back to school!**

**_Yasha:_ But if we didn't speed up time then this story would drag on forever and we don't want that**

**_Rin:_ Also this chapter is very graphic and contains abuse! **

**_Yasha:_ Besides if you don't enjoy reading abuse there is no point in reading this story!**

**_Rin:_ Hush child. Sesshomaru might seem a little OOC in this chapter but not by much. You'll see, so here's the next chapter of Musei Sange! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to  
use my heart and not my eyes  
to navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story_

**Hoobastank-Crawling In The Dark

* * *

**

**_Chapter 11: The Truth_**

_Last Time On Musei Sange:_

_"The snowstorm from earlier has grown larger then we expected in the past few hours. Already the storm has become fierce and begun to snow hard. I suggest that no one attempt to drive anywhere in this storm and stay inside where they are until it passes."_

_Rin looked to Inutaisho, her ears hearing what the weatherman was saying but not wanting to believe it. "Is he saying that we're snowed in?"

* * *

_

Inutaisho reached behind his head and scratched his neck, "Guess so."

Silence fell over the group. No one knew what to say about the snowstorm as it continued to rage on outside. Finally Izayoi broke the thick blanket of silence with a loud clap of her hands. "Well there's no use acting like it's the end of the world. We are safe inside this house and it's still Christmas."

Kagome nodded, "She's right. Besides we're together and we still have presents to open."

Rin sat down beside Kagome while Inuyasha sat on her other side, "Yeah, it looks like I got my white Christmas after all. Even if it is in the evening."

Inutaisho laughed, taking his place in a huge chair by the fire. Sesshomaru sat down on a couch unoccupied by anyone else. Miroku and Sango cuddled on a loveseat, and Izayoi sat in a chair opposite of Inutaisho. "Mary will you please get us some of those delicious American drinks? Eggnog and some hot cocoa?"

Mary bowed and left quickly to the kitchen. When she returned Izayoi had already begun to pass out presents. It seemed the Tashimas had gotten a little something for everyone there, even Rin. Taking her drink from Mary with a smile, Rin sipped on it and smiled again in pleasure as the warm liquid went down her throat. She set the mug down when Kagome handed her a present. She took it and said thank you to Kagome. Rin quickly unwrapped it and a huge smile grew on her lips. Kagome had remembered. A few months ago Rin and Kagome had been shopping and in a store window she pointed out to Kagome a beautiful glass figurine. It wasn't too big or too small but it glittered from ever angle when the light hit it. Rin carefully held the glass figurine in her hands and looked at Kagome again.

"Thank you so much Kagome, I love it." Rin hugged Kagome and looked at the figurine in her small hands. Placing it gently on the table her eyes never left it. It sparkled in the dim light of the fire and the lamps. Two people, a girl and her mother were holding hands. The little girl had a smile on her face as did the mother who was gazing down at the little girl. They were dressed in winter clothes and Rin could imagine that they were walking in snow. Looking at the figurine Rin remembered when she and her mom had done the same thing almost twelve years ago. It was a wonderful memory, one of few that Rin had of her mother, and when she had seen the figurine Rin knew then that she had to have it. Kagome must have known how much because she had remembered and months later gone back and bought it for her.

Sango loved the dice Rin got her and Miroku said aloud with pride in his voice, "We shall use them as best we can Rin."

Everyone laughed at Mirokus comment while Sango blushed a beet red. Miroku enjoyed his gift as well from both Kagome and Rin since it had been a joint purchase between them. Inuyasha was ecstatic over Rins present and he even jumped up to give her a hug. Rin liked all her presents from her friends and knew that she would cherish each one forever. Kagome flipped out when she opened what Rin had gotten her. It was the latest cd of her favorite band along with their cd with them live in concert on their tour.

The talk drifted to everyday things as they sat around and drank their drinks and listened to the snowstorm outside. Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Sesshomaru walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, "Yes?"

Sesshomaru pointed to the stairs, "Will you come with me?"

Rin was tempted to ask why, but as she looked into Sesshomarus golden eyes her question left her. His eyes reflected the fire that was crackling behind her and they almost took on a warm glow from it as well. Before she could say no, Rin was saying yes. She stood up and followed Sesshomaru out of the living room slightly surprised that no one asked where they were going. Sesshomaru smirked to himself, she had so willingly agreed to follow him and that alone meant something, what it was he didn't know. They walked upstairs, turned left and passed many doors before Sesshomaru stopped and opened up the large door on his right. He disappeared into the dark room. Rin swallowed not knowing why she was up here and following him into some room, but she walked in none the less. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them soundlessly and walked past her over towards his desk.

"Um...Sesshomaru where are we?" She asked, her voice small in such a large room.

"My room." He replied, as he rummaged around on his desk.

Rins eyes widened. She was...in his room? She felt suddenly alarmed. She backed up to the door she was in his room, alone...with him. She looked around, and her eyes fell onto his king sized bed. Red and black sheets covered the large bed and they looked so inviting. Rin almost walked over there so she could run her hand over them, maybe even lie in them. An image of herself naked underneath those covers with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist shot through Rins mind. Just as quickly as it come it was gone, and it left Rin feeling rather guilty and shameful about thinking such dirty thoughts. She looked back at Sesshomaru and gasped, he was walking towards her with a box in his hands.

"Why are we here?" She asked as he walked closer. Rin felt like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Those headlights being his two golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away from Rin and handed her the box. It was wrapped in green paper and tied with red ribbon. A gift, she realized. Rin looked from the box up to Sesshomaru, her brown eyes locking with his golden ones. Sesshomaru must have read her confusion in her eyes.

"It's a present for you." He said simply.

Rin took a deep breath as she broke their eye contact and looked back down at the box, "For me..." She repeated, "But...I didn't...oh god."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What? Is there something wrong?"

Rin quickly looked up at him her confusion replaced with embarrassment. "I can't accept this Sesshomaru. I mean I didn't get you anything for Christmas. I feel horrible..."

_That's why she wouldn't accept it? She hadn't gotten him anything? How absurd. _"There is no need for you to get me anything."

"Then why did you get me something?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru refused to answer that question, he wasn't really sure why he had gotten her that present. And at the moment he wasn't about to think over the reason either. All he wanted was for Rin to accept his gift to her, gratefully and with no more questions. "Open it."

Rin noted that he did not answer her previous question. Deciding to drop the subject like he obviously had Rin began to untie the ribbon surrounding the box. Opening the lid and pushing aside the tissue Rins eyes widened as her eyes found the treasure inside. There nestled in the box was a black notebook with a lock on one side and in beautiful writing said, "_My Diary_". A gold key lay on top of the black diary, attached to a gold chain.

Rin fingered the diary carefully, afraid to touch it and perhaps ruin it. Sesshomaru's gift to her was so beautiful and for some reason...precious. The thought of him getting her something so wonderful only added to the growing guilt Rin was feeling. Rin took the diary from the box and placed the box on the nearest table. She turned the diary over looking at it with such amazement and surprise. Unlocking the diary Rin fingered through the pages. They were a parchment color with the same elegant writing from the cover at the top of every page. The diary itself as a whole gave off an aura of something fragile, special, something too important to ever be written on.

Sesshomaru watched Rin look at the diary in wonderment and something inside Sesshomaru glowed with pride. The way she was touching the diary, it's pages the lock and its key, Sesshomaru knew he had done right. He turned and walked away towards his large window.

"You can fill those pages in the diary with memories of pleasant times, even frightening times." Sesshomarus voice carried in his room so softly yet loud enough for Rin to hear him clearly.

Rin looked up at him and then noticed that he had walked away from her. She too a few steps towards him until she was standing beside him, her five feet five to his six feet two. She glanced at him. His golden gaze was fixed on the swirling snow outside. The storm still raged on, preventing the pair to see more than a foot outside the window. But still Rin found it soothing to watch the snow twirl in the wind, like a dance that never ended.

"I don't know what to say..." Rin said gently, her eyes dropping back down to the diary in her hands, "It's gorgeous, thank you. But I can't write in it."

Sesshomaru looked away from the snow dance outside his window. He fixed his gaze on the small girl beside him. "What do you mean you can not write in it? A diary is meant to be written in."

A small smile crept onto Rins lips, "Yes, but something as beautiful as this should not be tainted."

Sesshomaru snorted lightly at her comment and looked away again, "Do what you want with it. I merely thought you could write about things you can not say out loud."

Rin peeked out the corner of her eye up at him, "Things I can't say out loud? What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru turned his whole body to Rin and as his golden orbs met her wide brown ones he spoke in a different tone; a more commanding and precise voice. "I am saying you can write about whoever hurts you. Whoever abuses you and leaves such ugly marks on your skin."

Rins mouth dropped open, "I don't...what are you talking about?"

Sesshomarus eyes narrowed into gold slits a gleam flashing in them, "That bruise on your cheek. Do not begin to assume I have not noticed it."

Rin took a step back, her eyes wide. What was he saying? He couldn't possibly know about the abuse! Kagome promised she would never tell a living soul and she hadn't. Could it have been Inuyasha? Someone else? No! It was impossible! Rin couldn't allow Sesshomaru to discover her secret. Not when she was so close to escaping it.

"On my cheek?" Rin knew there was no way around it. Either way the bruise was there. She could never tell the truth. An excuse? Yes she'd tell him an excuse. "I ran into a wall on accident and hit my cheek. I can't believe you'd think I'd be abused!"

If it were possible Sesshomarus eyes narrowed even further. For every step Rin took Sesshomaru took another. His eyes flashed again and the wicked smirk growing on his lips gave Rin the impression of Sesshomaru being some kind of predator about to corner his prey. Rin tried to look as truthful as she could but when her back hit a wall she began to get nervous and her eyes quickly betrayed her.

"From the moment I first saw you Rin, you have always wore a turtleneck or some kind of garment that hides your neck from the world." Sesshomaru breathed, placing his hands on the wall on both sides of Rins head. She was trapped with no place to run. The thought made Rins heart begin to beat faster. No matter how hard she tried Rin couldn't tear her eyes away from Sesshomarus two golden pools gleaming in the semi dark room. "I wonder Rin if there is perhaps something underneath this scarf you don't want me to see...let's find out shall we?"

Before Rin could move or make a word of protest to stop him, Sesshomaru had reached out with one of his arms and quickly tore off the silk scarf wrapped around Rins neck. Rins hands were at her throat in an instant, trying to cover up the hideous bruises. But she had been too slow, Sesshomaru had seen what he had wanted to see. And it disgusted him.

"Walls do this Rin?" He asked in a low whisper a hint of sarcasm lacing his words.

Rins hands slowly dropped from her throat and she turned she head away from him. She was still trapped in between the solid wall and his warm, close body. So he knew...it was obvious, the bruises were after all in the shape of a hand. Even a child would know that walls don't have hands and therefore couldn't possibly deliver such an ugly bruise.

Rin could feel the tears coming. Why did they have to show now? For what purpose would they serve? Sesshomaru had already seen her at her weakest. For Christ's sake he was looking at the effects and consequences of it. Tears would only aid in her humiliation. But why did it matter now? Rin was at her lowest and since she could go no lower crying wouldn't shame her. For that reason Rin allowed the tears to come freely and she did nothing to stop them. They slid like two warm trails down her red cheeks, leaving wet stains behind in their wake. It hurt. It always hurt. The fact that Sesshomaru wasn't saying anything added to the pain she felt. He was the one who had demanded to see the abuse she was dealt. The least he could do was say something. But no he stood there towering over her small form, as she cried.

A choked sob escaped her throat as she tried to speak. But Sesshomaru beat her to it, finally finding his voice. "Who does this...why?"

Rin slid down the wall, crumbling onto the floor in a heap. She drew her knees up to her chest. The bottom of the dress covering her feet like a blanket. Rin buried her head into her arms and continued to cry. He still didn't know who did this to her. Would he believe her? Didn't he like her father? He had invited him to the Christmas dinner after all.

"Rin...speak to me." Sesshomaru demanded but in a soft tone.

She shook her head, "No..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was close. He had to know who hurt her. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was coming over him but he just had to have the name. After that he didn't quite know what he would do. Go to the police? Call services? What would he do with Rin? He couldn't let her go back to this person only to be abused again. No, Sesshomaru had morals and one of the ones he followed so dearly was that he would never raise his hand to a woman to intentionally do her harm. It was only obvious that the person hitting Rin had no morals and was all up for beating her and breaking her young spirit. The idea of someone hitting a woman was like fuel to Sesshomarus already raging fire.

"Rin you must tell me." Sesshomaru tried again, "I can help."

Rin was past the stage of grief and the feel sorry for myself. She was onto anger. The usual stages, Rin knew after the anger stage she'd enter the stage of depression where she'd close herself off. It was the same circle, same wheel every damn time. If only her wheel would stop spinning. Without alarm Rin shot her head up and her red brown eyes locked onto his golden ones. For once Rin wasn't afraid to look him in the eye and challenge him for all he was worth. Maybe it was the anger guiding her, pushing her to do things she wouldn't ever do if she sane and thinking clearly.

"No! You don't understand Sesshomaru! No one can help me, I have to do this on my own." Rin snapped.

Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for games. And he sure as hell wasn't the type of person to pity Rin and hug her and let her cry. No he wanted answers and he would get them. Maybe after he'd comfort her...but that was after and this was now.

"So you're telling me that you have to get beat up on your own?" Sesshomaru asked twisting her words around on her. "Damnit Rin this isn't some game, this is your life you're talking so carefree about."

"I am not talking carefree about it Sesshomaru!" Rin cried her anger still boiling, "I've lived with it for ten years! I can handle a few more months."

Ten years? A few more months? Who the hell could Rin know that long and not have left but still speak of freedom in a few months? Then the answer hit him like a tidal wave and the realization shocked him to the very core of his being. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who had once again buried her head. By now she sobbing and her tiny body shook from the tears. She wasn't angry anymore.

"It's your father isn't it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, getting his answer when Rins body tensed and her sobbing ceased for a moment. Then she started again only with more force behind it.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. _Disgusting..._Thoughts of Rins father flashed through his mind. Toushi smiling as he shook Sesshomarus hand, Toushi speaking so business-like when he handed Sesshomaru a folder with information concerning a house. Then an image of Toushi promising to come to the party.

"Rin is that why you were so hesitate and frightened when I told you that your father might be coming to the party?" She only nodded; it was answer enough for Sesshomaru.

He was at a lost of what to do. He hadn't expected her own father to be the one behind the abuse. He had wanted it to be an ex lover or some creepy jealous stalker, someone other than her own blood. What made it so much damn worse was that Toushi seemed like a nice guy. Shows that you never really know someone.

"Rin...talk to me. It started after your moms death didn't it?" Sesshomaru asked. He was hoping to get anything out of her. "What has he done to you..."

Rin shook her head, her tears falling away from her cheeks and landing onto her dress. It was too painful, too hard to tell him. But yet she wanted to. Taking a deep breath she whispered the words of the story that had become her nightmare. "He would get drunk every night...At first he only yelled at me, he'd call me names and cry and scream for mom to come back. Then he began to blame me for her death. That's when he began to..."

Sesshomaru had to lean in to hear Rin clearly and when she trailed off he hoped she would continue on. He couldn't understand how hard it was for her to admit and confess to him her dark secret. Sesshomaru could only be there for comfort and a constant reminder that he wanted her to tell him.

"That's when he began to..." She repeated, "Began to hit me. It was usually just a slap across the cheek, but it quickly got worse. He'd grab my hair and throw me, slap me even harder to the point where I'd be flung across the room. Once he pushed me down the stairs...I was sore for months. Then, then he started to kick me when I was down on the floor. H-he hit me once in the head but since then he hasn't..." She sobbed again. "He sometimes grabs me and twists my arms behind my back. It...hurts...so much when he does that."

For ever injury Rin described an image of it flashed in Sesshomarus mind. And it only made his blood boil even more. Rin had kept her head down buried in her arms as she sobbed her story to Sesshomaru, but now she raised her head and looked at him. Her brown eyes were brimming with unshed tears and her cheeks were glistening with the remnants of the tears that had already fallen. Rin looked so helpless at that moment. She wiped her eyes and cheeks free of tears and coughed. She let her head fall back against the wall. Her eyes fixed on an object behind Sesshomaru. The distant look in her brown eyes gave Sesshomaru the impression that Rin wasn't really looking at something but past it, and into a far distant memory. A memory of something that haunted her every day and was as real to her as a nightmare was to a dreamer. As he softly called her name Rins eyes slid towards Sesshomaru. Brown met gold and in that moment Rin poured her heart out. Never breaking their intense eye contact Rin cried the rest of the story. This part was the hardest because this was the most recent abuse, the kind that made her feel dirty and violated.

"As I grew older...I started to look so much like my mom. Of course when my father gets...drunk...he sees my mom in me." Outside Sesshomaru showed no expression as the realization of where Rin was going with this hit him. _Please Kami tell me he hasn't touched her..._ "He hasn't done anything...sexual to me, but he does touch my hair and my face. He-he calls me my moms name...I can't blame him. I mean he misses my mom so badly...I feel so guilty and dirty and I don't why. I shouldn't! I mean I never asked for this...any of this..." Rins eyes filled with crystal tears again and fell just as silently as they had formed. She looked away from Sesshomaru and gripped her forearms with her hands.

Sesshomaru lightly touched Rin knees before he could stop himself. Looking at his hand he wondered why it felt so right to be touching her and without moving it he looked back up at her. She had confessed to him who abused her and what he did to her. The most he could do is talk to her and try and make her feel better. She was calling herself dirty when she hadn't wanted her father to touch her. Then she goes and feels guilty about it after he touches her. No, that wasn't right. "Rin if anything you should be angry. You're right you didn't ask for any of this abuse, and for that you should be angry with your father. He touched you Rin, he hits you and abuses you. It's your father that does this, not you. You never brought this upon yourself."

"Yes I did...if I didn't look so much like my mom, he-"

"He would still touch you and abuse you Rin." Sesshomaru finished for her.

Rin shook her head, "No..."

"Yes he would." Sesshomaru said firmly, his hand squeezing her knee. "Rin he can't control himself when he's drunk. He takes it out on you. The pain he feels for losing his wife, it comes back when he's drunk. Even if you didn't look like your mom, he'd still hurt you. Rin can't you understand, he hits you because somehow he has to relieve the pain he feels."

Rin didn't say anything as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. After a moment she whispered with a distant look in her eyes, "I love him...I don't hate him...I can't hate him."

Sesshomaru didn't understand. Why shouldn't she hate him? He touches her, and hurts her! If the same was happening to Sesshomaru he would sure as hell despise the person with a fiery passion. "Why Rin?"

"Because...he is my father." Rin snapped out of her memory and looked back at Sesshomaru, "You may not understand this Sesshomaru, and that's okay because as long as I do nothing else matters. I can remember a time when my father never drank, when he was always happy and lived life to it's fullest. That was before my mom died. I believe...no, I know that my father is still there. The father who raised me and loved my mother and I more then life itself. Somewhere under all that pain and alcohol he's there. I can see him, and I can hear him whenever my father is not drunk."

"He may still be there Rin, yes. But you also need to realize that the man who is now your father is terrible and he hurts you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin slowly shook her head from side to side, as if she knew more than Sesshomaru and was amused by his ignorance. "My father is a good man, until he picks up a drink. For this I know he can heal and be his old self again."

"But he hasn't Rin!" Sesshomaru cried out quickly, "It's been ten years and he still hurts you and now he even touches you. That's not healing Rin, that's changing and growing. The abuse has been gradually getting worse. Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"I won't." Rin said simply.

Confusion flashed across Sesshomarus eyes, "Why not? Kagome and Inuyasha and your friends must know, so why haven't they gone to the police. Someone needs to report this and end it immediately."

"No." Rin whispered firmly, "My friends won't go to the police because I have asked them not to."

What was wrong with this girl? She obviously had a death wish or something, "Why?"

"Sesshomaru, you have not lived my life. You are not me everyday and you do not go through the same things I do. You have never felt the abuse." Rin said. "This is my battle, and it's almost over. In a few months I will be graduating and soon after that in two weeks I turn eighteen. I can then leave him behind and go away. I will never have to see him again."

"Why when you're eighteen? Why not now?"

"Tell me Sesshomaru. When you first looked at my father would you have ever imagined him to be abusive, or a alcoholic?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "Exactly, he had you fooled. If he could do that then why can't he fool a judge? I'd look like an idiot standing there. The abuse would only get worse and I'd lose what good is left in my father. I have lived through ten years I can live through a few more months."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a fraction. Rin was making herself seem so strong when he knew underneath it all she was scared and frightened, holding onto a thread of hope for freedom. She had no idea how close she was to having it if she only went to the police. He could help her, his father and him would find the best lawyer and everything. She didn't have to go through this any longer. He told her what he was thinking and she simply replied, "I said that this is my battle, and I will fight it to the end. I have not survived this long only to need help at the last second."

"Rin you sound foolish. This isn't a matter of pride or dignity, it's your life." Sesshomaru argued.

"I don't care!" Rin shot back, "I will do this, and you won't stand in my way."

"Watch me." He stood to leave, but Rin quickly shot out her arm and grabbed him, pulling his body back down to the ground. With a fire shining in her eyes like a fierce tiger, Rin said strongly, "No. I never should have of told you, if I knew this was how you were going to react."

"And how did you think I would react Rin?" He retorted, "I'm not like your other friends who will sit down and take this like a little puppy dog. This is wrong and I won't allow it to continue on any further."

He went to stand again, but Rin kept a firm grip. Sesshomaru wasn't going anywhere. "Trust me on this Sesshomaru. If you are to know my secret I have to trust you and I want to Sesshomaru. Please trust me so I can trust you."

_Trust? Isn't that what I need in order to get close to her? _Sesshomaru recalled. He thought over his options. He could call the police, report the abuse, save Rin and have her hate him forever making his mission a whole lot harder. Or he could trust her to hang on for a few more months, have that trust he needed, and make it easier for him to protect her if the need for it ever rose. For once Sesshomaru went against his morals. "Fine...I will not go to the police. You can trust me and I...I can trust you."

Rin nodded, "Do I have your word Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru locked eyes with her, "You have my word."

"Good." She slowly let go of his arm and she looked away. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and offered itself to her. Rin looked back up at Sesshomaru before dropping to his hand. Slowly she took it and he helped her rise to her feet in one quick jerk.

They stood there in silence as Rin wrapped her scarf back around her bruised neck. Even though they stood silent both knew that there was a somewhat fragile line of friendship between them. That line could easily be broken if their trust for each other ever wavered, but it could also grow larger and double in strength if their trust for one another grew as well.

"Should we head downstairs? The others might be wondering where we are." Sesshomaru stated, almost smirking when she blushed and nodded.

Rin grabbed the diary and running a hand over it, they left the room, "You know I think I will write in it. Our conversation tonight will fill up the first page."

Sesshomaru nodded. They continued down the hall, turned and began their descent down the stairs all the while both of them remaining silent. As they approached an archway Rin looked up and spotted mistletoe. An idea suddenly popped into her head. Why she wasn't sure but she went with it anyways. Stopping under the archway Rin turned to Sesshomaru. He had stopped as well when she had and with a small look of confusion he asked, "What?"

Rin smiled. She was getting good at reading his masks. His eyes would always remain a mystery to her, but a mystery she wanted to uncover none the less. Her smile grew as she said, "I have a present for you Sesshomaru, if you'll let me give it to you."

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing her form. She wasn't holding anything except the diary and unless she could somehow hide something in that skin tight dress of hers, he doubted she had a present for him.

Rin held up her hand and with one finger wiggled it downwards in her direction. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _What the hell is she doing. _He leaned down following her instructions. It happened so fast Sesshomaru had not time to react. One instant she was a foot away from him smiling then next her small soft pink lips were covering his unexpected ones.

And just as quickly as she had kissed him, she pulled away. It was a chaste kiss something that hadn't lasted no more then two seconds. "Merry Christmas Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood there stunned, the lingering feeling of her lips still tingling on his own lips. He didn't know what had just happened but for some strange reason he wanted more. Grabbing her arm gently he cupped her cheek with the other hand and covered her mouth with his. Only this time he was in control and if he had his way this wouldn't be some quick and innocent kiss. It started out soft and tender but quickly grew more eager as Rin responded to Sesshomaru and kissed him back.

Her lips were so delicate and silky that Sesshomaru found he couldn't stop. Nibbling her lower lip lightly with his teeth, he begged for entrance. When she moaned Sesshomaru took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and quickly began to trace every inch of her hot cavern. A battle with her shy, and unsure tongue began. She tasted so sweet, like candy. Sesshomaru wanted more...Tilting Rins head with the hand cupping her cheek, he gained more access to her mouth. There were no words to describe it...except that it was pure magic.

Slowly they pulled away from each other and Sesshomaru let his hands slip from Rins arm and cheek. Rin stood there her face flushed and lips swollen. That had been her first kiss. Something earlier in the evening she had not wanted to give Kohaku but yet she had given Sesshomaru without any care or second thoughts about it. Her fingers lightly traced her lips uncertain if Sesshomaru had really kissed her. Sesshomaru though could only stare down at the girl in front of him, barely smirking. She had enjoyed the kiss he was sure of that. And somewhere inside a little part of Sesshomaru had also enjoyed the kiss and secretly wanted more...much more.

"There you are!" The sound of Kagomes angry voice broke Rin from her bewildered thoughts.

She turned to her friend with wide eyes. She couldn't let Kagome find out about the kiss. She'd tell her later about Sesshomaru but the kiss...no she wouldn't tell anyone until she was sure of it herself. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome smiled, placing her hands on her hips, "Nothing is wrong we just wondered where you had disappeared to." Kagomes sapphire eyes traveled over her body as if she was looking for something. Obviously she didn't find it because a second later she continued, "Where did you go to?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but Rin spoke before him. Shutting his mouth he decided to let her speak. "Sesshomaru wanted to give me a present. He left it upstairs and we went together to go get it. See?"

Rin handed the diary to Kagome. She looked at it and smiled, "This is really beautiful. How thoughtful of you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded. Rin smiled at him before walking to Kagome, linking arms and began to head to the living room together. Sesshomaru followed after them. For the rest of the night before they each headed to bed Sesshomaru watched Rin. He wasn't sure what drove him to kiss her back. He could have just let her walk away after she kissed him but he hadn't. His actions were unreasonable he knew that. It had just happened. An accident. They happen and there's nothing you can do about them except maybe learn from them like you would do a mistake. But then why had he not stopped the kiss before it had gotten so heated? There had to be some reason...and it just wasn't coming to him. He supposed it had been a male thing. She kissed him and in instincts and perhaps lust he had kissed her back wanting more than just a small peck. Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea of him being driven by lust. No that wasn't the reason. He continued to think as he eyes focused on the barely noticeable bruise on her cheek. Had it been out of pity? She had after all just confessed to him about her father abusing her, so maybe deep inside he had wanted to comfort her with a kiss. Sesshomaru growled low enough for no one to hear him. Kissing her out of pity wasn't it either.

A true smile graced Rins lips...the same lips he had kissed so passionately minutes before. Her brown eyes shined in the fires light and gave her skin a warm glow. Happy, was the word that came to his mind then. She looked happy as she played a game with Kagome and the others. Rin was enjoying herself and whenever she smiled...truly smiled Sesshomaru felt himself feel something...contentment? Was that a good word to describe the feeling inside of him that he only felt when he saw Rin smile? Taking a sip of his tea Sesshomarus golden stare never left the young girl the rest of the night. He wondered if perhaps the way he was feeling had something to do with the kiss...Maybe it did.

* * *

The next morning Rin, Sango, and Kagome ran outside into the fresh snow. The sky was a clear blue and the sun shined brightly completely opposite of how last night had been. But Rin supposed it had been well worth it. Now they had enough snow to make snowmen and snow angels. After building a large snowmen that they dubbed Inuyasha the girls collapsed on the snow. Rin spread out her arms and legs and made an angel; Kagome and Sango quickly followed suit. Once finished they lay there in their angels and stared up at the cerulean hued sky.

"Hey Rin what happened between you and Kohaku last night?" Sango asked striking up a conversation.

So much had happened last night that Rin had almost forgot about Kohaku. She had meant to tell her two friends later but hadn't. "Well he told me he liked me and I told him I didn't."

Kagome leaned on her elbow and looked at Rin, "You don't like him?"

Rin shook her head, "No the way I feel for Kohaku is different then how he feels for me. He understood that and now we're only friends."

"Is there someone else you like Rin?" Sango asked.

Rins eyes slid to the house and the three figures making their way close to them. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru had come out of the house and were close enough to hear the girls conversation. Sesshomaru had heard the last part, the question Sango had asked Rin. His eyes traveled to her and locking with his golden eyes Rin responded.

"I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Rin couldn't remember a more happier time in her life then the final week and a half she spent with Kagome and her friends. They went everywhere together and did something every single day. There were at least three heavy snowstorms every week and Rin enjoyed every single one. She didn't mind being stuck at home, warm and comfy with a hot cup of tea of hot cocoa and her friends surrounding her. She saw Sesshomaru a few times but never long. He no longer lived at home, but instead lived at his new house, the mansion her father had helped him find.

The brief thought of her father brought back something she had only just thought of. Not once had she seen or heard from her father all Christmas break. It didn't surprise her, he was probably busy all day, forgot to call her in the morning or afternoon, and got drunk every night. No, it didn't surprise nor faze her one bit. If anything Rin liked the brief taste of freedom she had. But sitting on Kagomes windowsill staring out into the snow on the night before school started again Rin knew she needed to call him. Reaching for the phone she dialed her house phone. She'd only try once, if he didn't pick up then oh well. She'd talk to him later most likely tomorrow. The phone rang twice before her fathers voice greeted her on the other line.

"Hello?"

He didn't sound drunk, maybe he hadn't picked up a bottle yet. "Hi Dad. It's Rin."

"Rin! I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you?" Toushi asked.

Rin swallowed, "I'm okay. Enjoying the holiday."

"That's excellent. When are you going back to school?"

Rin cleared her throat and looked down at her hand in her lap. She clenched it and replied, "Tomorrow. The second semester starts tomorrow."

"So when are you coming home? I had thought you'd be here tonight."

_No...I want one more night away from you..._ "Well Kagome offered me a ride to school tomorrow so I decided to stay here. Besides I need to finish packing." Rin said, telling the truth but the entire truth.

"Okay. Well I work late tomorrow night so I'll see you the next night most likely."

Rin let a small smile curve her lips, "Okay Dad. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye Rin."

Rin hung up and let her head hit the wall behind her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It hurt knowing that she was going back to that hell hole. The freedom she had been feeling for the past two weeks was so addictive and enticing, Rin didn't want to let it go. But she had too and that thought scared her.

Climbing off the sill, she placed the phone back onto his cradle and crawled into bed. Kagome was downstairs watching TV and had said she would be upstairs later. Rin sighed and curled into a tighter ball. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep Rin couldn't help but feel like something was on the horizon and it was coming closer and closer.

* * *

School started again in a flash of excitement. There were so many meetings for seniors in the first week that Rin missed almost a full class every day. A week into the second half, teachers were already studying for exams to be taken at the end of the school year. Colleges were sending more and more information about their school it seemed every day. At lunch Kagome, Rin and Sango would sit down and talk about the colleges and study what they had to offer. So far the only colleges that had caught her eye were, Tokyo U, University of Kyoto and a college in the United States. She'd make the final decision later on in the year.

Ever since school had started again Rin had tried avoiding her father as much as she could. And so far she was succeeding. Every night he worked late, which mean he went out drinking after and didn't come home until far into the early morning hours. She would lock her door and place a chair beneath it to prevent him from coming in if he ever tried. But even things like that didn't stop Rin from sleeping on edge every night.

Reaching for the diary Sesshomaru had given her a small formed on her lips. Her fingers danced across the diary's cover, tracing the curvy writing with a fingertip. Almost every night since he had given it to her, Rin had wrote in it. Sometimes it was about nothing at all, just silly things that she and her friends did for the rest of vacation. Lately she had filled it with the things she did to prevent her father from coming into her room. Opening up the cover and flipping through the pages Rin picked up her pen and began writing.

_January 10th_

_Today Kagome and I went shopping and then to dinner after school. I called dad when he was at work and he said okay and told me that he was working late again. I'm glad. Tomorrow is Saturday. I hate the weekends, because it's when my father drinks during the day. Maybe I can ask him to let me spend time over at Kagomes. Or Sango's. I don't know. The less, the better I suppose._

_I sent the applications out today to many of the universities although I really want to go to one of three I mentioned earlier in yesterdays entry. Kagome said it was early to be sending out the applications, but I don't-_

A loud door slam made Rin look up from her writing. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard her fathers disgruntle yell. It was unmistakable. But wasn't he suppose to be at work. Rin quickly shut her diary and placed it under her pillow on her windowsill and walked softly to her door. Her hand on the doorknob she listened. There were bumps, crashes and curses floating from below upstairs. Rin looked around and saw the window. She could climb out and maybe jump down without hurting herself. If worst came to worst she would do that.

"Rin!" Her fathers tone got angry. "Come down here!"

Rins breath quickened. What if he wasn't drunk and she really was in trouble? Had she not done the dishes and swept the floor? No she had done that and all the rest of her chores. Taking a chance Rin opened her door slowly and peered out of it. The hallway was clear. Stepping out of her room she walked silently to the edge of the stairs. Crouching down she could see her father in the kitchen below. The stench of alcohol reached her nose and she gagged. Her father heard her make the noise and turned around in an instant. He came barging through the kitchen and before Rin could turn and run away he was coming up the stairs.

"I called for you! Don't try and run away!" He yelled. Rin backed up but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her hair roughly in his fist and yanked her towards him. Crying out in pain Rin didn't struggle knowing that if she did he would only hurt her worse. Staring up at her father, his breath hit her face and she could smell the alcohol even worse now. His eyes were wide and filled with anger and hate. With a shove he pushed Rin backwards and screaming she stumbled over the top step of the stairs and fell backwards down them.

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed his sandwich and glass of water and headed back up to his room. He placed the plate and glass down on his desk by his laptop. Sitting down again he took a bite out of his sandwich and watched the screen. Slowly he clicked through each camera checking every angle for any possible signs of disturbance. There were lights on in the Ukiyo house which helped Sesshomaru see better through the cameras.

He had been doing this every few hours for the past few weeks. So far there was nothing to worry about. Clicking on the camera that looked into Rins room he was pleased to see her awake and sitting on her windowsill. In her hands was the diary he had given her. He had watched her write in it a few times, but it always renewed his feeling pride whenever she wrote in it again. He wanted to know what she wrote about, what she filled her diary with as she sat by her window or on her bed for hours. Rin sat there for a long time until suddenly she looked up and towards her door.

Sesshomaru was instantly on alert. Placing his sandwich down he quickly snapped to the camera angled to the front of the house. There in the driveway was the white Jeep owned by Toushi Ukiyo. Relieved only by a small degree Sesshomaru clicked back to Rins camera. He was on such a high alert because according to their sources Naraku was moving and gathering people. For what they weren't sure yet of but Sesshomaru had a suspicious feeling that it had to do with the Ukiyos.

Rin had stood up and placed her diary under a pillow on her windowsill. She was walking towards her door and he watched as she listened and then turned towards the window. He knew she couldn't see him but it was if she was thinking about something. She jumped, and Sesshomaru took the moment to click onto the camera that was facing the kitchen. His golden eyes narrowed as he caught sight of her father taking a long swing of his beer bottle. He was drunk and getting drunker by the minute. Toushi swayed as he left the kitchen and headed to the living room. Sesshomaru followed Toushi by switching cameras. Suddenly Toushi quickly ran up the stairs.

_Rin..._

Rin had left her room and she was probably who Toushi had seen. Sesshomaru couldn't see anything since he had no cameras inside the house, but not more than a second later he saw Rin come crashing down the stairs and fall to the ground in a heap at the bottom. For a split second Sesshomarus breath froze and his heart skipped a beat. Falling down stairs could really injure somebody, maybe even kill them. And only when Rin slowly dragged herself up from the floor did Sesshomaru feel some sort of relief. Her neck wasn't broken, thank Kami, but she did clutch her arm in such a way Sesshomaru knew it had to be broken.

It was like some sort of horror movie that was taking place in real life. Sesshomaru felt so helpless sitting there and watching it all from a camera view. Toushi Ukiyo followed after Rin, raised his hand and brought it down so fast upon Rins unsuspecting cheek Sesshomaru himself could have sworn he heard the slap.

* * *

The strength of the blow her father dealt her from the slap flung Rins body backwards. She smacked her head hard on the corner of the wall and saw black dots in her vision. Hissing in pain she reached up with her hand and brought it to her eyes and gasped when saw the dark crimson color of blood.

"Maybe if you listened to me you'd never have gotten hurt." Her father said angrily.

"Please dad..." She whispered as she backed away, "Don't..."

Toushi lunged at his daughter and punched her right in the stomach. Rin doubled over from the pain and slowly slid to the ground. A foot connected with Rins ribs and wave after wave of agonizing pain shot through her body.

"Dad...stop..." Rin choked out through each wave, "Please..."

Something in her fathers eyes shifted and he was suddenly looking at Rin in the same way she had grown to hate. He wasn't seeing Rin at the moment...he was seeing her mother Sachi. Fear gripped Rins heart and with one hand she tried to get away from her father. He was walking towards her a look of lust flashing in his eyes, "Sachi...you're alive."

"No! Dad it's me, Rin!" She screamed even as her aching back hit a wall. She cowered as Toushi reached out and grabbed Rins shirt. She struggled with her father for a second before she pushed him away.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Rin yelled out, before she sunk to the floor from the pain.

Looking up Rin saw her father coming closer to her. Tears flowed down her cheeks as his hands once again reached for her.

_Oh Kami no...Someone help me..._

The pain came so quickly in one gigantic rush. Black dots filled her vision and she felt herself falling. The last thing Rin could remember was her fathers face and his eyes filled with pain, lust and something else Rin couldn't quite describe nor wanted to, it was that terrifying.

_Sesshomaru...save me...please...

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: **I know you all hate me._

_**Yasha:** I don't, I mean after all this chapter was my idea. _

_**Rin:** Yeah it was, so blame Yasha my lovely readers. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**Yasha:** Even if it's just a "please hurry and update" thing, it makes me think faster and Rin type quicker!_

_**Rin:** I would like at least 20 reviews, and I know you can all do it!_

_**Yasha: **Until next time!_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

Naraku finally makes his move. What will happen to Rin? And who is in a coma?

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_SesshomaruLover101_

_DuzenBrokenDreamz_

_DreamToxin_

_georgi neko_

_AznAnimeFanXP- In the next two chapters, I'm pretty sure._

_jerseygrl1246_

_Sphinx_

_ladyrinremix_

_blacklillygiurl- Did the kiss please you for now? There will be more I promise._

_dolphingirl202_

_Pyros-The-Fire-Luver_

_heka_

_LadyoftheWest15_

_Cammy Rammy_

_SesshoYasha7- So you want me to stop talking to you? I'm hurt...cries_

_Ren_

_Aireonna_

_Valefor-chan_

_SesshoMaru-sama's Rin_

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12: To The Rescue

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: This chapter is a bit fast, and changes between point of views often. Just stick with it and you'll be fine._**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions!

* * *

_**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_If I could read your mind  
And see what your hiding  
There must be something  
Deep down inside  
How can I find out  
What you try to hide  
There must be someway  
To reach for your heart _

**Ian Van Dahl- Secret Love (single version)

* * *

**

**_Chapter 12: To The Rescue

* * *

_**

_Last Time On Musei Sange:_

_The pain came so quickly in one gigantic rush. Black dots filled her vision and she felt herself falling. The last thing Rin could remember was her fathers face and his eyes filled with pain, lust and something else Rin couldn't quite describe nor wanted to, it was that terrifying._

_Sesshomaru...save me...please...

* * *

_

A slender hand reached for the phone. Picking it up, the hand dialed a number long ago memorized. Bringing the phone to his ear, Naraku waited patiently for the person on the other line to pick up their phone. His crimson eyes moved across the room he was occupying while the phone continued to ring. It was plain, a couch, a TV, a computer, desk, a chair nothing too fancy.

"Yes?"

Naraku smirked, feeling rather nice about many things. One of them being his plans for tonight. "Gather your men, we head out in fifteen minutes."

The man on the other end chuckled. "With pleasure sir."

Naraku hung up, and placed the phone back into his pocket. Standing he reached for his gun and checked that it was loaded. Tonight was going to be a fun night, full of surprises and reunions. Narakus smirk grew on his thin lips as he reviewed his flawless plan once more in his sick mind.

_Tonight...you will be **mine** little Rin...

* * *

_

Sesshomaru sat stunned for about two seconds before he stood up in a hurry and stuck his head out his door.

"Father!" His deep voice echoed throughout the house and feeling sure his father had heard him Sesshomaru turned away from the door. Grabbing his jacket, Sesshomaru threw it on and began to grab things he might need. He was just about to leave his room and head to his car when his father came walking in.

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch the computer and call me if anything happens." Sesshomaru looked at the screen and felt his anger rise another notch as Toushi began to fumble with Rins clothing. "I mean if anything worse happens."

Inutaisho followed his sons gaze and felt his golden eyes widen in disbelief. No...his eyes were deceiving him. Toushi could not be touching his daughter. It was disgusting and wrong on so many levels.

Tearing his eyes away from the screen Inutaisho locked his golden eyes with Sesshomarus golden eyes. "I was about to come up here and tell you that Naraku is going to be more than likely making his move tonight. We're not sure when, but understand you're in danger by going over there. As are the Ukiyos..."

Sesshomaru nodded once, grabbed his keys and stormed out of his room. He was downstairs in a flash, ignored Inuyashas comments and Izayois hopeless attempts of a conversation. Couldn't they all see he was in a hurry? If he didn't get to Rin in time...no the thought of what might happen sickened Sesshomaru. Climbing into his car, Sesshomaru was flying down the road seconds later, shifting from gear to gear with no hesitation or second thoughts Sesshomaru drove the road like a pro driver would a racetrack.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and swore his vision had tinted red for a second. His blood was boiling, threatening to explode from the inside. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as all thoughts left him except for one.

_Rin..._

Kami, don't let her be hurt too badly. Don't let her father take her innocence. He had so many pleas and prayers, that Sesshomaru hoped the Kamis were in a good mood to grant them all. Sesshomaru pressed on the gas and reached a higher speed, a more dangerous speed but he didn't care. The sooner he got there the better, every second mattered.

_Hold on Rin, I'm coming.

* * *

_

Rin teetered on the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. A very fine line indeed was the line that lay in the middle. Leaning towards the light Rin was suddenly engulfed by it and was then hit by a full blast of pain. Her head ached and spinned, her arm was numb, her ribs were on fire and somewhere among the pain Rin felt hands. Strange...

Opening her eyes, Rin suddenly remembered what had happened before she had blacked out. Fear gripped Rins heart tightly. How long had she been out? Had her father done anything? Her eyes fell on her father. He was...touching her. His hand was under her shirt and on her bra. He squeezed causing Rin to cry out. She squirmed away from his touch, but she couldn't seem to get rid of the hand up her blouse. The fear gripping her heart tightened again as a hand moving slowly crept up her thigh.

Rin gasped. Her hands flew up and pushed against her father with little force. It hurt so bad to move her arm and even by looking at the bone twisted in such an odd way she knew it had to be broken. But at the moment it didn't matter to Rin. She had to get away. Toushi seemed oblivious to Rins hands on his chest and wasn't even fazed when she had first tried pushing him back. Her second try though proved more useful. Toushi stumbled back and fell as Rin climbed to her feet. She wobbled and giving her drunken father one more glance Rin quickly hurried up the stairs.

"Sachi! Where are you going?" His voice was slurred from the alcohol. Rin didn't spare one glance back to the living room as she hurried down the hall to her bedroom. It was her sanctuary and at the moment she needed that comfort no matter how short it might be. Her entire body was numb from the pain and somehow Rin was walking when by the laws of nature she shouldn't be. It was like some unseen force was driving her. The only word she could think of as she closed her bedroom door behind her and locked it was; survival.

Flipping the lock Rin turned her cloudy gaze to her small dresser. It wasn't heavy but it would hold the door closed she hoped. With her back against the side she pushed. A new wave of pain replaced the numbness already in her body and gritting her teeth to prevent the scream, Rin felt the dresser shift towards the door. Through tears and agonizing pain Rin was finally able to push the dresser far enough to the point where it covered the door entirely. Falling into a heap on the floor, Rin clutched her broken arm to her chest and let the tears come. She tried to stop the screams from escaping from her throat but they came anyway. Her head fell back against the dressers side behind her and opening her mouth she let out a throaty scream filled with the sorrow and agony she was feeling in every pore of her being.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and flowed freely down her cheeks like two raging rivers. This was the worst Rin had ever felt. Sure the first time had been bad but this was just as horrible...maybe even worse. It hurt everywhere. Her body ached and screamed whenever she moved, whenever she took a breath.

_Maybe if I just stop breathing...all this pain will go away. Make it go away.

* * *

_

Narakus smirk grew as the car he was sitting in pulled up into the driveway of the Ukiyos residence. Flicking the switch on his radio he spoke clearly into the mike by his mouth.

"Find the girl and bring the old man to me." He ordered.

As Naraku stepped from the car, everything became quiet. No birds or other animals made a sound and even the sun seemed to sense how evil Naraku was, because a cloud suddenly blocked its rays and the sun itself from sight.

Crimson eyes scanned the surroundings for any signs of disturbance. Perhaps the Tashimas didn't know he was here yet. Narakus men broke apart and surrounded the house. A few men motioned to Naraku telling him it was all clear.

"Break the door down. I don't want Toushi alerted to my presence." Not long after his command did his men begin to knock down the front door. Naraku stood back and watched from the front lawn, his crimson eyes dancing with excitement. This was the moment he had been waiting for. She was in there...his dear Sachi's daughter. Finally, after waiting for so long the time had come.

"Sir we can't see the girl from the downstairs windows. But her father is downstairs and appears to be drunk."

Naraku snarled a corner of his lip curling in anger. "What do you mean you can't see her? Find her!"

The sound of cracking followed by a loud crash was like music to Narakus ears. The front door was down, one less obstacle in his way of the grand prize. Four of his men ran inside and by the time Naraku followed after them, they already were in the living room and gripped in their arms was none other then Toushi Ukiyo.

The man hadn't changed much since the last time Naraku had seen him. If any he had gotten worse. Naraku lifted his hand and one of his men grabbed Toushis by the hair and lifted his head. Hazy brown eyes met the demon like ones of Naraku. Confusion reigned on Toushis face for no more then a split second before fear and recognition quickly replaced it.

_Good, he still remembers me..._

"Where is your daughter Toushi?" Naraku asked calmly.

Toushi remained silent. Naraku grew bored of the silence he was getting. Nodding slightly to one of his men, he watched in amusement as a fist connected with Toushis face.

"Would you like to answer my question now?" Naraku repeated.

Toushi dropped his gaze to the floor, before he whispered in a throaty voice, "I don't know..."

"Wrong answer." Naraku said simply as Toushi was hit once again this time in the gut. "Try again."

Toushi doubled over, but was pulled back sharply by the two men holding him by the arms.

"She ran away from me..." Naraku had to bend down to hear Toushi more clearly.

A sadistic smile grew on Narakus lips. "Ah, so in which direction did she run. It will make both of our lives so much simpler.'

"I can't remember..." Apparently that was the wrong answer because a knee connected with Toushis side cracking one of his ribs. He coughed and struggled to regain his breath.

Narakus lips lost their smile and his eyes narrowed. Without breaking his eyes away from the pathetic man in front of him he spoke clearly to his men, "Go find her. Look everywhere, and order the men outside to search the woods."

Toushis breath was coming out in ragged gasps, and even began to sound watery as if there was some kind of liquid in his lungs. Not that Naraku cared. It was his ultimate goal to kill Toushi, but not now. There were many steps in his plan that led up to Toushis death. The first of many being, getting Rin. The sooner the better. The urges and lustful pain Naraku was feeling for this girl was driving him crazy. No matter how many whores and sluts he took to his bed, none could satisfy the need he felt for the young virgin girl. And he would have her. Of that much he was certain.

As his men began to search the house and surrounding land, Naraku decided to play a game of the mind with Toushi. Right not? It would get his mind off that sweet thing called Rin.

Leaning down he whispered softly into Toushis ear, "How have you lived with it, knowing you condemned your wife to death?"

Toushis eyes widened as Narakus words registered in his mind. From his throat a strangled cry of pain escaped into the air, as memories of years before filled his mind.

* * *

Inutaisho couldn't take this much anymore. Grabbing the phone next to his son's computer he quickly dialed a number. Sesshomaru picked up the phone on the second ring.

"What!"

"Son how close are you to Rins house?"

"Not close enough why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because we have problems." He paused but soon continued on at his son's growl. "Naraku has made his appearance. He just pulled into the driveway. "

Sesshomaru cursed the longest line of swear words Inutaisho had ever heard, even from Inuyasha. "How many?"

"I'd say at least ten, but I can't be sure." Inutaisho said, scanning the computer screen. "Naraku has just hit down the door and him and four men are entering the house."

"Where's Rin? Can you see her? Did she get away from her father?" His son asked.

"Slow down Sesshomaru. Rin did get away from her father and ran upstairs. She's locked herself in her room and even managed to place a dresser in front of the door, though I doubt that will hold up against Narakus men for long. She's safe for now." Inutaisho informed his son.

Sesshomaru took all this in as quickly as he could, "Call the FBI, the police, everyone and anyone. We can not let Rin get kidnapped."

"I understand son." Inutaisho said, "Now hurry."

Sesshomaru flew down the road in his car quicker then he had ever gone before. In a forty mile per hour zone he was pushing close to one hundred. Cars he passed honked at him but his ears were deaf to their protests. His entire mind was focused on getting to Rin and saving her. He wasn't sure what was driving him to do this, but somewhere deep inside he knew he had to get there in time and save her. If he didn't...no he would not think about that. Naraku would not get to her. By some miracle they would not find her and when he got there she would be safe and secure upstairs in her room. Yes, if he only just held onto that thought then maybe it would come true.

Flipping open his cell he dialed Rins house number that he had just recently found out from his sources. That annoying message from the operator sounded in his ear.

"We're sorry. The number you have just dialed has either been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please-"

Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut and threw it into the passenger seat next to him. His lips curled up and he growled in frustration. _Damn it. They cut the phone lines!_

Spinning the wheel he turned off the main road and onto a side road that would eventually lead to Rins neighborhood. It would be another good ten minutes before he arrived at Rins house. It was too long; somehow he needed to get there quicker. But there was no way. All he could do was hope and pray that Naraku would not get to Rin. The terrible things Naraku would do to Rin if he ever laid his filthy hands on her was something that even sent shivers down the cold spine of Sesshomaru. Those dreadful and disgusting things running through Sesshomarus mind only made him step on the gas more.

It never occurred to Sesshomaru that the FBI and un marked black cars were pulling out and following him to the Ukiyo residence.

* * *

A loud crash shook Rin. Fear tightened its hold on her heart. Her breath caught in her throat as shouts and yells floated upstairs. Rin moved away from the door, despite the protests her body was screaming at her. Her terrified, tear filled brown eyes never left her door as she quickly opened up her closet door and crawled as best she could to the very back behind boxes and hanging clothes. Maybe if she hid well enough whoever was downstairs with her dad wouldn't find her. She tried to stay as silent as she could but with the crashes and yells she was hearing she couldn't help but jump and let out a small cry of fear every time.

The sounds grew and Rin suddenly realized with a renewed sense of panic that they were coming closer. She gripped her arm closer to her chest as she pulled her knees up to her chest as well. She had to be quiet, she just had to.

"Naraku sir one of these doors up here is locked!"

Rins eyes widened at the mans voice. Who was he calling to? Who was this Naraku man? The name sounded familiar but Rin couldn't place it. None the less her fear grew as the man began to try and open the door. The dresser shook as Rin could only guess from when the man threw himself against the door. He was trying to get in!

Rin curled up tighter ignoring the pain in her arm and chest. She began to shake as anxiety gripped her nerves. Shaking she rocked back and forth as the yelling increased and the man outside her door continued his attack.

Suddenly sirens filled the air and replaced the yelling. Looking up Rin could see through her closet doors the familiar red and blue lights. Tires squealed and the sound of the sirens only increased. A wave of relief washed over Rin. The police were here. Who else had red and blue lights and that sound? But even as the police arrived Rin couldn't move from her spot. The thought of it alone scared her. So she sat shaking and rocking back and forth unaware that someone else had arrived with the policemen as well.

Naraku cursed as the red and blue lights seeped in through the windows and the sound of their sirens filled the air. Speaking loudly into his microphone so that all his men could hear he said, "Everyone fall back. Move quickly."

As much as he hated to have to do it, he must. Even if it meant retreating and losing this battle, he would be back. He would not get Rin today after all. That above all else pissed him off. To capture Rin was his only goal throughout this entire ordeal and now the police had showed up and ruined his plans. Who had alerted them? Were the Tashimas really watching, or had Rin somehow gotten free and called the police? No... he had cut the phone lines he was sure of that. So many possibilities and questions with not enough answers for them.

Toushi was thrown to the ground in a bloody heap by the two men holding him. "What do you want us to do with him?" One of the men questioned.

Naraku looked down at the man writhing beneath him. A smirk played on his lips, "Knock him unconscious. Don't kill him, I wish to do that at a later date."

Turning away he was pleased to hear the sickening crunch of a skull as something heavy and hard hit it. Slipping through the back doors, he quickly fell into the woods and followed the trail towards where he had ordered cars to pick them up. No police were following them. That was good. It meant that either they didn't know that Naraku was there or still believed he and his men were in the house. Taking it as a sign of good luck even though he didn't have Rin, Naraku quickly disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't wait for his car to come to a complete stop before he jumped out and ran towards the house. Police cars lights were flashing and men were shouting to each other. Black cars pulled up behind Sesshomarus car and the police cars. Men in suits filed out of the cars and Sesshomaru recognized them as his father's personal guards. So his father had sent them...how nice.

"Master Sesshomaru, your father ordered us to follow any instructions you gave us." The tallest and most deadly looking men said in a deep voice.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Naraku might or might not still be in the house. Search the entire place and catch anyone who looks suspicious."

He didn't wait for their responses because he quickly ran towards the front door, and drawing his gun that he had pulled from his glove department earlier, he walked in the door mindful and careful of his surroundings. A low groan made Sesshomaru turn his attention to the living room. Walking against the wall Sesshomaru peered behind the wall. His golden eyes widened in shock. There on the floor in a crumbled heap was Toushi Ukiyo...well what looked like Toushi Ukiyo.

Sesshomaru was at Toushis side in a second and carefully he turned him over. Toushis entire face was covered in blood. Sesshomaru couldn't even find the spot where it was coming from. Sesshomaru reached down to Rins fathers neck and was relieved to find a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

Sesshomaru laid Toushi back down, careful of his head as the police along with a pair of paramedics rushed into the room. He stood back as the men went to work. Golden eyes roamed over Toushis figure for a second, unsure of the feelings coursing through his veins. The relief he felt to know that Toushi was alive and not dead by Narakus hands was there. But then that hatred and anger he was feeling deep down, beneath everything else was slowly creeping upwards and back out into the open. Sesshomaru turned away from the group. He didn't trust how he would react if he looked at Toushi for a second longer.

_Rin..._

Sesshomaru quickly ran up the stairs three at a time, and hurried towards where he knew Rins room was. His hand gripped the doorknob and pushed. Nothing. The door wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru tried again and shook the handle this time. He even hit his shoulder up against the door, but was rewarded with nothing. That's when he remembered that his father had said Rin had pushed a dresser in front of her door. Smart girl.

Sesshomaru banged his fist against the door. "Rin! Open up!"

Through the sirens Sesshomaru could hear a small shriek. He was sure that it had been from Rin. He hit his fist again on the door. "Rin, its Sesshomaru! Please open the door."

This time there was no sound from the inside of the room. This worried Sesshomaru. Maybe he had imagined the shriek. Maybe Rin wasn't in there. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his father.

"Sesshomaru I saw you go upstairs, what's going on?" Inutaisho asked the moment he had seen his son's number on his phone.

"Rin hasn't opened the door yet. Are you sure she's in there?" Sesshomaru demanded a little too harsh.

"Yes no one has come up there except one guy who tried to open the door but couldn't, because the police showed up and he had to leave." Inutaisho said, his words sounding firm.

"Good, update me if anything else happens." Sesshomaru said before disconnecting with his father.

Sesshomaru knocked more gently this time, knowing that Rin was in fact in the room and probably scared of his banging against the door. His knuckles tapped lightly on the wooden door.

"Rin, I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru persuaded in a gentle voice. "I'm here to get you out of here and help you. Rin, please open the door."

Sesshomaru waited a moment. Silence. _Damnit. _"Rin, the police are here, your father is not going to hurt you, I promise."

This time Sesshomaru swore he heard a closet door creak open. A few seconds later a small, timid voice that belonged to Rin asked behind the door, "Sesshomaru? Is that really you?"

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Kamis...she was okay. He rested his hand on the side of the door and leaned his head down. "Yes Rin it is me."

"Is he really gone?"

Sesshomaru knew that Rin spoke of her father. Thankful that she was talking to him, Sesshomaru watched his words carefully, not wishing to upset Rin. "He is. You have nothing to fear anymore Rin."

Sesshomaru listened as the sound of something heavy being pushed met his ears before being followed by the click of a lock. Sesshomaru stood back and waited as Rin opened the door carefully, her beaten face peeking around the door, her red eyes locking on his prone form. Sesshomaru tried to look as gentle and kind as he could, but nothing was coming to him. Obviously it didn't matter to Rin because she opened the door wider and stood back. Sesshomaru took the sign as an invitation to walk into her room. As he took a step forward Rin suddenly fell to the ground as her chest heaved with cracked sobs. Sesshomaru moved quickly to catch her before she hit the floor. Holding her close to his chest he places one hand on her head and starts to stroke her bloody and sweaty brown hair.

"I...was so...scared..." Rin whispered in between her sobs.

Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl in his arms. Golden eyes roamed over her torn and battered body. He took in her ripped clothes and scratched skin. His anger grew. "Rin tell me what happened..."

Rin clutched onto Sesshomarus black shirt. Even with her broken arm she held onto his body, afraid that if she was to let go, he would disappear. "He...hit me...I tried to get away Sesshomaru! I really did...try..." Her voice faded as she remembered her father's touches; "H-he...touched me...I didn't want him to! Oh Kami..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and tightened his hold on Rin careful though to not squeeze to hard because just by looking at her he wasn't exactly sure where her injuries were. So he resolved to just holding her in his arms as she told her story to him. Even when she got to the part where she was able to escape from her father and run upstairs, Sesshomaru couldn't keep his anger in check. He was sure he had missed that part and was relieved to hear that Toushi had only touched Rin, nothing more. Sesshomaru could only dub the part where Rin was hiding upstairs in her room hiding, good timing. Because by what she said she heard shouts and crashes coming from the downstairs no more then a few minutes after she had ran upstairs. That meant Naraku didn't know she was in the house. A stroke of luck.

"Then somebody came upstairs and tried to open my door." Rin continued her story, reliving the memory as she spoke. "But then there was a shout and I guess the guy left. I don't know...and then you were suddenly there...at my door. Oh Sesshomaru I thought you were that guy! I'm so happy you're not!" If it were possible Rin held onto Sesshomaru tighter. Sesshomaru squeezed his hand, which was currently cradling Rins hip.

Sesshomaru swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "I'm glad you are okay Rin." He wasn't sure what propelled him into speaking those words, but at the moment they seemed to be the best thing to say.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood and brought Rin up with him as he did. Sweeping down, he lifted her up into his arms and cradled her broken body against his chest. He was glad when she made no movement of protest. As he left the room he walked down the stairs only to be faced with a room full of men and women. Some had "FBI" on the back of their jackets, while others had the badge proclaiming they were from the police. As much as Sesshomaru despised the FBI an police at times, proclaiming that they could not do their jobs properly, he allowed them just this once to go on with their work.

Rin lifted her head as they entered the living room. The paramedics were just placing Toushi onto the stretcher and pulling it up as Rins eyes fell on them. She gasped, and Sesshomaru immediately regretted bringing her downstairs.

"Father..." She whispered, "Sesshomaru will he be okay?"

He didn't know what to say to her, because honestly he wasn't sure if Toushi would live or not. "I don't know Rin. Rest, your questions will be answered in time."

Rin nodded, even though her eyes filled with tears again. Why did she cry for her father? He had hurt her and yet here she was shedding tears for him, feeling pity and despair even though she should be feeling hatred. Rin began to feel dizzy. Maybe it was from the loss of blood, or maybe it was from the overload of emotions and questions Rins mind was filled with at the moment. Whatever it was, Rin could slowly feel herself being pulled back into the sweet darkness of her mind.

Sesshomaru calmly followed the paramedics out of the house and watched as they loaded Toushi into one of the ambulances. He turned his back as the ambulance carrying Rins father drove off its sirens blaring. Glancing down, Sesshomaru could see Rin was teetering on the edge of consciousness. Looking up he walked towards the closest ambulance.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital." He said to one of the paramedics. She quickly nodded and pulled out a stretcher for Sesshomaru to place Rin on.

But Rin wouldn't let go. Gripping Sesshomarus shirt as she was laid back on the stretcher she pleaded, "Please don't leave me Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru reached up and gently took Rins hand in his own. He guided her hand to let go of his shirt. "I need to stay here and talk to the police. But don't worry when you wake up I will be there."

"Promise?"

Sesshomaru nodded, as he placed her hand back onto the stretcher by her side. "I will be there."

Rin nodded and the paramedics quickly pushed the stretcher into the ambulance and climbed in. Sesshomaru nodded to one of his father's men, who had been standing nearby. "Go with her." The man climbed in after the paramedics and soon they too disappeared down the street its own sirens loud and clear for many blocks.

Once assured that Rin would be okay, Sesshomaru turned away from the street and scanned the crowd for the head of his father's men. It seemed like he was looking for Sesshomaru as well, because turning his head he saw the middle aged man walking towards him.

"Master Sesshomaru." He bowed, which Sesshomaru acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"What news do you have on Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We were able to catch one of his men, and we have placed him in a secure place and are currently waiting for your fathers permission to start questioning him. Unfortunately we were not able to catch Naraku, nor did we find any trace of him." The leader explained with a grim expression.

Sesshomarus face matched the older mans almost exactly. "You have my permission to start the questioning. Inform my father of what you have just told me and anything the man tells you, report it to me."

The man nodded, bowed and quickly walked off. Sesshomaru glanced around. There would be a commotion and someone would have to cover it up. There would be no way Sesshomaru would allow the fact of Naraku being back slip into the media. That was the last thing he needed. Pulling out his cell, Sesshomaru dialed his father.

"Yes?"

"Naraku slipped away." He heard his father sigh as he continued, "but your men were able to catch one of his men."

Almost immediately Inutaisho changed his perspective on the situation. "Excellent. Have them start questioning him. Find out everything and anything we can. I take it Rin is safe?"

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru said. "I sent one of your men with her in an ambulance to the hospital. She was awake when I left her but it didn't look like for long."

"Glad to hear she is okay." Inutaisho said, sounding truly relieved. "What of her father, Toushi?"

Sesshomarus features hardened at the mention of Toushi. "It didn't look good. He's alive but for how long is the question."

Inutaisho tightened his lips in thought; "I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can."

"Should I clean up things here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No that won't be necessary. I'll have my men do it." Inutaisho said, "Just go to Rin and watch her. I'm making you her guardian now Sesshomaru. This matter with Naraku has gotten more serious now."

"You wish for me to explain things to her?"

"No!" Inutaisho said quickly, "Not yet at least. Make up some story or something. I want to be there when you talk to her about Naraku."

"I understand."

Sesshomaru was about to hang up when his father quickly said, "Son...tell me that what I was watching on the computer screen wasn't true. Toushi just couldn't be capable of touching his daughter."

Sesshomaru looked back to the house that was currently swarmed with police officials. His face remained cold and still, "It is true father. He's done worse, and I'll explain it later to you."

Not waiting for his father comment Sesshomaru flipped his phone shut and placed it back into his pocket. Turning away from the house, Sesshomaru walked the short distance to his car and quickly pulled out of the driveway. Following the direction of the hospital Sesshomaru tried his hardest to keep his mind focused on Naraku. But he couldn't, because every time he thought of anything that slightly dealt with Rin, her crying and pain filled face appeared in his mind and re-directed his attention.

* * *

"Hey dad?" His youngest son stood in the doorway a confused look spread across his face.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked, as he spun around in Sesshomarus chair and stood.

"What was all that yelling about?" Inuyasha stood back as his father stopped beside his son.

"Sesshomaru had to go to Rin." Inutaisho explained.

Inuyashas amber eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"There's been a problem." Inutaisho said. "Rin is at the hospital along with her father."

Inuyasha took a step back as a look of horror crossed his face, "The hospital? What happened?"

"I'm not sure...because I only caught half of it." Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha knew though. His father may only know half of it, but when it came to Rin and her father Inuyasha wasn't blind to see the truth. "I need to call Kagome. We're going to the hospital now."

Inutaisho nodded, as his youngest son stormed off. Shaking his head he walked off in the opposite direction. There were many things to be done and not enough time to do them unfortunately.

* * *

Sesshomaru shut off the engine of his mustang sharply and opened the door. Stepping out into the bitter cold, Sesshomaru glanced up at the dark sky. Off in the distance he was sure he saw dark clouds. But he couldn't be quite positive, because in the dark it was difficult to tell the difference.

Walking up to the front of the hospital, the warmth that hit Sesshomarus frigid body when he stepped inside the doors was a welcomed relief. He bypassed the few people sitting in the waiting area as he stopped before a plump nurse behind the counter.

"Where is Rin Ukiyo?" He asked in a crisp, deep voice.

The nurse looked up at him over her glasses and popped her gum obnoxiously. "Are you a family member?" Her voice had some kind of accent.

Sesshomaru already despised the woman. He had a distinct feeling that if he didn't think of some good excuse as to how he was related to Rin he wouldn't be allowed inside to see her. That was unacceptable. "I'm her...fiance."

The woman glanced up at him again, chewing her gum with her mouth wide open. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to grimace. "There is no mention of a fiance on any of her reports."

"We got engaged only recently." Sesshomaru said making a quick rescue.

For a brief second the woman looked like she wasn't about to believe him. But then she nodded, popped her gum one last time and said in a cheery voice, "Room 519. She just got out of the ER so she might still be asleep."

Sesshomaru turned away without a single word as he walked through the sliding doors and down the white tiled hallway. He passed many doctors and nurses pushing stretchers and wheelchairs. Sesshomaru paid no attention to them. The only time he moved his golden eyes was when he glanced at the numbers on the side of the doors.

_515, 516, 517, 518...519!_

Sesshomaru turned towards the door, and twisted the door handle. Slowly he pushed the door open and glanced inside. There Rin lay on a large white hospital bed, hooked up to IVs. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and silently closed the door behind him. The steady sound of her heart beeping loud and clear from the machine somehow calmed Sesshomaru down as he took the seat by Rins bedside. She looked so torn and beaten as she lay there in the bed, that it made Sesshomaru seem powerless. Because there was nothing he could do right now. He had done all that he could do at the moment.

Sesshomaru rested his head against the cool railing surrounding Rins bed. He must have dosed off, because suddenly there was a small hand touching his own. Startled Sesshomaru sat up in a flash and looked around for the source of the disturbance. His golden eyes fell on Rins weak smile and tired brown eyes.

"Hey..." She said with as much strength as she could manage.

Sesshomaru held back the smile, "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Rin asked, locking onto his golden gaze, "Crap."

Sesshomaru let the edge of his lips tweaked upwards for a brief moment, "That's to expected."

Silence fell over the two like a blanket. Rin stared past Sesshomaru out the window into the dark sky. A gentle snow had begun to fall, and Rin watched every flake. She tired counting them even though she knew it was no use, because for every one she counted another hundred fell around it. A rustling sound pulled Rin from her depressing thoughts.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Rin..." He looked up at her his hot golden eyes locking with her gentle brown ones. Such a contradicting pair. "What are you thinking?"

Rin tilted her head to the side, giving Sesshomaru a quizzical look, "Where did that question come from?"

"What do you mean?"

Rin shook her head never allowing her eyes to move from his, "That question about what's on my mind...it just seemed so...I don't know, not you I guess."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding fully what she meant. It wasn't like him at all. He didn't know where the question had come from and hadn't bothered to second-guess it either. Feeling incredibly stupid and ridiculous now, Sesshomaru broke their eye contact. He focused his gaze on the sheets of her bed.

"To answer your question," Rin started causing Sesshomaru too look back up. "I was thinking about how I'll never be able to go back home."

"Yes...you won't be allowed. The marks are enough for services to take you away." Sesshomaru agreed, not bothering to cover up the truth.

Rin nodded looking back to the window and falling snowflakes, "Yeah and strangely I don't care. Before this I was so stubborn about staying there until I turned eighteen. Now it simply doesn't matter to me. Either way, I don't care..."

"Rin you shouldn't talk like that." Sesshomaru said sternly, "You act as if the world has come to an end, when in reality the world has just begun for you."

Rin smirked. "True...I hope they don't place me in some orphanage or foster home. Because I really don't want to. I'd rather live with Kagome."

Sesshomaru wouldn't allow child services to take Rin and place her somewhere he didn't like. After all his father had said he was her guardian right? So according to law if a parent could no longer take care of a child, the guardian took over. Sesshomaru made a metal note to make his guardianship over Rin official. At least until she was eighteen. If they didn't allow it, Sesshomaru would make damn sure she was placed somewhere he liked, preferably close to him. The answer to his problems came to him quickly.

"Rin why don't you come stay at my house? I just bought a huge mansion and it's so lonely. I'm sure you'd enjoy living there and walking along the private beach and cove when it warms up." Sesshomaru suggested, feeling a spark of hope when Rins lips grew a smile and her brown eyes lightened up.

"I'd love to Sesshomaru!" Rin said without a moment of hesitation. Then her look of happiness was quickly replaced with despair. "But...will I be allowed to?"

Sesshomaru barely smirked as he stood. "Don't worry about it. Let me take care of everything."

Rin nodded as she followed Sesshomaru to the door with her eyes, "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru stopped at the door, one hand on the handle as he turned back towards Rin. Her voice had been laced with a trace of fear. It somehow hurt him. "To make a phone call. I'll be right outside."

Rin let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as she nodded. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked out into the bright hallway. He closed the door behind him, pulled out his cell and dialed his father's number.

"Sesshomaru are you at the hospital?" Inutaisho asked, when he picked up.

"Yes I am." Sesshomaru replied, "I've spoken with Rin and she has agreed to stay at my house. Make it so father. I will not have her sent to some foster home or orphanage."

"I understand Sesshomaru. I wasn't about to send her to one of those places anyways. Just concentrate on her for the time being, and let me take care of everything else." Inutaisho said before his voice dropped and took on a more serious tone, "Any news on Toushi?"

"Not since I've been here. I'll call you back later when I know more."

"Good. And just to let you know, your brother, Kagome, Sango, her brother and Miroku are on their way to the hospital as we speak." Inutaisho informed his son.

"Wonderful." Sesshomaru said shutting his phone and placing it away back into his pocket.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rins door and stuck his head inside. Her face was etched with pain until she noticed him, and suddenly she had a smile on it.

"I'm going to go find you and your father's doctor. I'll be back." Sesshomaru said, before he added, "By the way your friends are on their way to see you."

Rin nodded, and leaned her head back against her pillow as Sesshomaru closed the door. He wasn't sure where he'd find her doctor so he walked over to the nurse's station. This time there was a friendly young nurse typing away on a computer.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Rin Ukiyo and Toushi Ukiyos doctor." Sesshomaru said.

The lady looked up at him and smiled, "How are you related to Rin Ukiyo?"

What was with all the questions concerning relation? "She's my fiancée."

The nurse reached over and picked up Rins charts, "It says here that she is only seventeen. You realize you're dating a minor and I could call the police."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes, "The law also says in order to be arrested you must be in a sexual relationship with the minor."

The nurse backed down. She scanned the charts; "Toushi Ukiyo is in intensive care. Their doctor, is Doctor Johnson. I believe he is still with Mr. Ukiyo at the moment. When he comes out I will tell him to find you."

"Good. I'll be in Rin's room." Sesshomaru walked away. If the doctor didn't arrive in an hour, Sesshomaru would personally go hunting for him.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Rins door. She opened her eyes and gently called out, "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Inuyasha, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Rin smiled at them as they approached her bed. No one spoke, nor did anyone seem to want to. They were afraid and a bit nervous, Rin realized.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm not contagious or anything." Rin giggled.

The group sighed in relief and the atmosphere became suddenly lighter and more enjoyable. It mere minutes the group was laughing at Inuyasha jokes and Mirokus perverted movements towards Sango. Rin rested her head back on her pillow and watched with amusement dancing in her eyes as Sango's eyebrow twitched and in a flash slapped Miroku over the head.

Looking away for a brief moment, a thought came to her. No one was mentioning why she was in the hospital. Apparently it was obvious why. As much as she didn't want to talk about it, she knew she had too. A soft hand touched Rins. The teen turned her head to look at Kagome. Her best friend smiled.

"I know Rin..." She said softly, as to not draw the attention of the other three who were in a heated discussion. "If you don't want to talk about now, I understand. Just know that I am here okay?"

Rin nodded, unable to speak because she wasn't sure if she could trust what would come out of her mouth. Kagome was just enticing Inuyasha when the door to the room opened. Sesshomaru stepped inside with a slow stride. Cold, golden eyes peered around the room, inspecting each person, memorizing their features and storing them away. Sesshomaru recognized every single person in the room. That was good.

Silence filled the room as Sesshomaru took an empty seat beside Rin. All eyes were on him, but Rins eyes were the only one that held a different emotion in them. "Sesshomaru, what did the doctor say?"

"I couldn't find him." Sesshomaru replied, but quickly added when he saw the disappointment seep onto her face, "But I do know your father is in intensive care and the doctor is with him. He should be down here shortly."

Rin nodded. So her father was okay...but if he was in intensive care had his injuries been that serious? Rin sat lost in her thoughts as her friends began to talk again and fill the air with words like "hentai" and "keh". Sesshomaru was the only one who did not speak. He sat in his chair and focused his eyes on the distant window. Rin studied his features for a second. They were so...perfect. Almost godlike. Even though he was the brother of Inuyasha...they looked nothing alike. Although they both were graced with their fathers silver hair, Inuyashas was a darker color while Sesshomarus was a light silver almost white color. Then there were the eyes. Sesshomarus were a rare golden while Inuyashas was a deep amber. But it wasn't the color of the eyes that Rin saw the most difference between the two brothers, no it was what lay inside the eyes. Inuyasha always had warmth and humor shining in his eyes, especially when he was around Kagome. Inuyashas amber eyes were like a window to his soul. Even though he portrayed a bad boy appearance he truly was a kind person. On the other hand, Sesshomaru golden eyes were like glass. They never showed any emotion, and were always the same. Straight, smooth and even. Lying in the hospital bed and staring at his eyes she could see no change in their look. Sesshomarus eyes were like a wall; separating his soul from the outside world.

Rin tore her eyes away from Sesshomarus face and gazed up at the white ceiling. She watched the shadows dance across the ceiling. Such a contrast the two brothers were from each other. But...they had to be alike in some way or some fashion. No siblings could truly be opposites from the other. Kagome and Souta both shared the strong determination to do what was right. Sango and her brother Kohaku were fierce and stood up for what they believed in. So what did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru share? Besides the fact that both carried the virtue of stubbornness, Rin couldn't think of anything else.

Her lips started to tingle, as the memory of the kiss Sesshomaru and Rin had shared flashed through her mind for a second. It had only been meant to be a one-time thing, after all they had been standing beneath mistletoe. Rin hadn't expected Sesshomaru to kiss her back. Maybe that's where her answer lied...there had to have been something n that kiss that was the portal to Sesshomarus soul. Rin sighed in silent frustration. How could someone be so damn confusing and mysterious?

A loud knock tore Rin from her torturing thoughts. A middle-aged man with bright orange hair stepped inside Rins room. "I'm Dr. Johnson, Rin's doctor. How are you feeling Ms. Ukiyo?"

Rin smiled gently at her doctor. His face was familiar, and so was his kind smile. She vaguely remembered someone with that face when she was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Better."

"That's good. Your vitals are looking excellent and your arm should heal within a few months. You cracked a few ribs, so take it easy for a few weeks. Rest in bed and don't strain yourself too much. Besides that you are officially on the road to recovery." Dr. Johnson declared as he messed with the machines hooked up to Rin and checked her charts in his hands.

Rin was thankful to hear her good news. She knew she'd have to rest that much was obvious. But... "Doctor?" He turned back to Rin, "What about my father?"

At the mention of Toushi, the doctor became silent. A grave expression stretched across his face. He flipped a paper on his board, read something quickly and then looked back up at Rin. "I'm sorry Rin; the hit to his head was rather extensive and severe. We managed to relieve the swelling in his brain but unfortunately we couldn't save him in time to stop the damage from being done-" Rins mouth dropped and she gasped in horror, as the doctor continued,

"I'm deeply sorry Rin but your father has slipped into a coma."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: Evil cliffy I know...sorry**

**Yasha: The faster you review, the faster we will put out a new chapter!**

**Rin: REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13: New Home, Old Enemies

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: Sorry for the long wait in updates! School and marching season has begun!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions!

* * *

_**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Leaning over you here  
Cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection  
Of what you could and might have been  
It's your right and your ability  
To become my perfect enemy_

**A Perfect Circle- Passive

* * *

**

**_Chapter 13: New Home, Old Enemies

* * *

_**

The hallway was long and dark. No light filtered in from the outside world. Down below in this hallway a separate world had been created. Rats, and other disgusting night creatures ruled the world and diseases multiplied faster then rain fell. He liked it this way. The mood set in the atmosphere was one of terror and fright. Even now as he walked down its cracked stones wet from the dripping pipes overhead, tingles ran down his spine. Not even himself liked to be down here. Which in a way made the purpose of this cold place even better. The sharp click sound his shoes made bounced off the walls and echoed as he continued his brisk walk down the hall.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness long ago, and turning a corner he could began to hear voices. A muffled cry followed a brief moment of silence. The sounds grew louder as the man approached a large iron door. The door itself was slightly ajar and it was obvious that the voices were coming from behind the iron door.

"Answer the question!" A slap echoed and another cry came after.

The man standing outside the door winced slightly at the painful cries. How he hated doing this. Torture had been his last resort in this situation. But unfortunately the man had not been very helpful. He sighed, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He swore he could feel a headache brimming. That was the last thing he needed, because it only made him more irritable which in this sensitive case was not a very good thing.

The talking had stopped. The man looked up, dropping his hand from his nose. Hard and short gasps for air filled the now quiet air. They had obviously beat him pretty hard. But you had to do, what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath the man reached for, and gripping the door he pushed it open. It took a second for his eyes to focus on the group inside the disgusting room. The rush of air that met the mans nose was enough to choke him but he held strong and refused to cough.

Immediately the men in the room turned around and when they recognized who was at the door bowed in deep respect. The leader took a step forward.

"Inutaisho, sir. We weren't expecting you for a few more hours."

The man nodded lightly, "Yes well my son has things under control at the hospital. So I decided to come see how our little friend was doing." His tone grew serious as his golden eyes drifted to behind the leader of his men, "What has he told you?"

The leader let his eyes drop, "Nothing. He refuses to speak anything of Narakus plans. Even through all the beating we have dealt him, he will not speak a word."

"Really?" Inutaisho raised a silver eyebrow. "Beat him some more. We will find out as much as we can."

The leader nodded to one of his men to the side holding a whip in his hands. The man lifted the whip and like lightning brought it down upon the already bleeding and tortured mans back. An anguished cry escaped the prisoners lips as he felt the whips tails break into his skin.

"Speak now, or the whippings will continue." Inutaisho said, his voice and facade mirroring Sesshomarus.

The man gritted his teeth and hissed through his teeth, "Anything you do to me will not be as bad as what Naraku would do if he found out my betrayal."

Inutaisho didn't doubt the mans words for a second. Naraku was ruthless, cold blooded killer and didn't care for another persons welfare one bit. "Fine."

The whips fell once more on the man this time hitting the side, where the flesh was more sensitive. The mans yell was louder and more pain filled. When he coughed he spit up blood which sure as hell wasn't a good sign. Inutaisho felt a small pang of guilt for the man, but he pushed it aside. If he wanted to get the information he needed out of the man he would need to act as horrible and cruel as Naraku would.

The beating continued and ranged from whips to sticks and punches. Inutaisho could only stand in front of the door as his men hit and cut the man until his painful screams filled the room more then the actual sounds of the hits upon his broken body. Finally as the whips fell onto the mans stomach and cut yet another deep line into his stomach did the man cry out in defeat, "Fine!"

Inutaisho rose his hand to signal to his men to stop their torture. He took a step forward careful to not step into the pool of blood on the ground beneath the man. His voice remained cold as he spoke, "So you have decided to speak."

"Yes...Naraku will already have believed that I told you his plan...so I'm a dead man in the end no matter what happens." The man spoke through waves of pain as blood seeped from his mouth.

Inutaisho understood the mans words and nodded, "Go ahead and speak."

"Naraku wants the girl..." That much was obvious since the beginning. "He'll do anything and I mean anything to get her... He's obsessed with her, and I'm not saying it's some silly crush...he craves her, lusts for her... She's not safe no matter where you...hide her. He'll find her eventually..." The man tried to take a deep breath but failed. He coughed out more blood which feel into the pool already at his feet. "The longer you keep him from her...the angrier he'll become...you have to understand the girl is doomed. You can't stop her fate. Once Naraku has broken her and used her enough to fulfill his sick fantasies he'll kill her. She's dead even now..."

"Why do you say that?" Inutaisho asked.

The bleeding man raised his head a fraction to where his glazed brown eyes met with the golden ones of his captor. "Anyone who Naraku wants and claims to have is as good as dead...even I..."

It was sick, but it was also true. There was one more thing he wanted to know. "What happened in the Ukiyo house?"

"It's plain to the naked eye what went on...Naraku made a move to get Rin and failed..." The man replied.

"What of Toushi? Why did you leave him alive?" Inutaisho asked. There had to be some reason...some connection that tied Toushi to Naraku. But for the love of him, Inutaisho could not figure it out.

The prisoners lips turned upwards, "No one knows...Naraku doesn't tell us what he plans to do until the last moment. I was there though when he talked to Toushi and knocked him unconscious...He said something to Toushi..."

"What did he say?" He was so close to finding out. He could feel it.

"Something like...how does it feel to know you killed your wife...I can't remember all to well..." The mans chest heaved and another coughing fit took over the man.

Inutaisho looked away. So that was it...Toushi knew Naraku before Sachi had died. And for some unknown reason Toushi had been the cause of Sachi's death? But that was impossible because Toushi had been cleared as a suspect on the first day after Sachi had disappeared. But still...this new piece of the puzzle was an interesting one. Inutaisho placed it aside, making a mental note to return to it later and work on unraveling its mysteries. For now there were more pressing matters, such as Rins safety. The hospital was public and too open for Naraku to make a move, but still it was not where Inutaisho wanted her.

Inutaisho had turned to leave when the man behind him croaked out a whisper, "Wait..."

His footsteps stopped and he turned his head to peer down at the man. "Please...I'm dead whether I stay here or go back to Naraku...this pain...it hurts and I don't want to live through it..."

Inutaisho had a hint of where the man was going with this.

"Please...just...kill me...I won't hold it against you...just end my pain..." The man was begging now and Inutaisho made his decision quickly before he could second guess it. Nodding to one of his men, he turned back to the dying man in front of him. "Just...promise to stop Naraku...I realize now that he is a horrible creature...who doesn't deserve to live...stop him..."

Inutaisho nodded and closed his eyes as one of his men drew his gun and a second later he pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed in the room and in the silence after it, Inutaisho spoke softly, "Clean the mess up and try to find the mans family to give the body to...if he has any. If not then bury him elsewhere."

Turning away from the body Inutaisho quickly left the room. Walking down the hallway in the direction of the stairs that would lead him back up to the secret entrance into this hallway, Inutaisho let his mind wander.

Yes he would have to talk to Sesshomaru. And he would have to do it as soon as he got back upstairs. Everything he knew, he would tell his son. Which reminded Inutaisho. His son had a few things to tell him. As did Rin...well Toushi did too.

_Maybe I'll take a trip to the hospital soon...

* * *

_

Rins heart skipped a beat as her breath caught in her throat. No...there had to be some kid of mistake. Her father could not...be in a coma...could he? Bringing her fist up to her chest she gripped her shirt tightly between her fingers. A wave of numbness swept over her body as the doctors words sunk in, and Rin slipped past the initial shock and into sorrow. She didn't hate her father like her friends thought she did. No she felt an extreme anger towards him, because when he didn't drink he was a nice man. He acted like a father should, and no one...no matter what they had done, didn't deserve to be in a coma. But how...that was her next question. How had her father slipped into a coma? When she had ran away he was awake and in no immediate danger. Then the voices she had heard when she had been hiding in her closet dawned on her. Maybe they had something to do with her father? But what?

"I am so sorry. But like I said, we could not stop it. There's no telling how long he will be in it, and how extensive the damage will be until he wakes up. If you have any other questions, I will try and answer them as best I can.' The doctor spoke in a soft voice.

Sesshomaru had one. But he would ask it later in private with the doctor. Rin didn't need to hear it. Glancing down at the girl beside him, he was somewhat pleased in how she was handling the news. Yes there were tears lining the bottom of her eyes, but at least she wasn't sobbing mad. She was taking like he had hoped she would. The doctor turned to leave when no one voiced a question, until a quiet voice behind him said something he couldn't catch. Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Can...can I see him?" She raised her head and looked at the doctor as one tear fell from her large brown eyes.

The doctor looked at Rin for a little bit, before nodding, "Sure you may. I'll have it arranged soon and come back when it's ready."

Rin nodded, dropping her gaze back onto the white blanket on top of her. She took a painful deep breath and let it out slowly. There was no use in asking the doctor her other questions. He obviously didn't know. Even after the doctor had left the room remained quiet. No one dared to say a word. That is until Rins stomach pronounced its hunger to the world. Slowly smiles crept onto her friends faces and laughter soon followed.

Rin lips curved upwards into a small smile as she spoke slowly, "I...suppose I'm...hungry."

Kagome laughed harder as she stood. She touched Rins hand gently, "I'll go see what I can do about getting you some food ok?"

Rin nodded. Inuyasha went with her, and Miroku and Sango excused themselves saying that they too were hungry but would go to the vending machines in the waiting room. So that left Sesshomaru alone with Rin.

Rin turned her head to stare out the window. The snow was coming down harder. She was sure in less then an hour it would be impossible to see a foot outside the window. The silence between the pair so thick you could cut it with a knife. Why did silence always have to settle between them?

"So...am I really going to be staying with you?" Rin asked her voice meek as if she spoke too loud the world around her would crash down. For some reason Rin felt that if he said 'no it was all a joke, got you' she would be crushed. The reason behind this feeling was unclear to Rin but she didn't care. The prospect of a new home with no abuse and complete freedom was extremely inviting to her and she hoped Sesshomaru had not been joking.

"Yes." Rin felt her spirit soar at his answer. Oh she couldn't wait. The way he had described it earlier Rin could only imagine what her life would be like once she was there. Even though her father was in a coma and she should be feeling sorry, Rin was feeling something a whole lot more then that. Joy, relief were only two words that described how she was feeling. Finally after so long of wishing Rin would get her chance to have a normal life back.

"Arigatou Sesshomaru..." She whispered, before looking up at him with a large smile on her face, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Sesshomaru nodded, unsure of what to say.

Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Miroku and Sango on their way back to the room. Mirokus arms were loaded with sodas while Sangos were filled with snacks and chips. Junk food...Kagome should have figured. While Rin had to eat healthy food, the rest of them would be pigging out on junk. Oh well, it wasn't like they wouldn't give her some. After all who liked hospital food anyways?

Their conversation turned from random things to Rin.

"So where do you think she's going to stay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Probably my house. Unless you know she has guardians, then by law she has to go with them."

Sango nodded, "Yeah. In any case at least she doesn't have to put up with her father."

As horrible as that might have sounded, it was true. With Rins father in a coma that meant she had some time away from him. Time to heal, time to grow stronger. Maybe even enough time to turn eighteen and get away. Kagome mentally slapped herself for feeling and thinking the way she was. But she couldn't help it. How could she not? And why not? Rin deserved this. For over ten years she felt the pain and took the abuse. She was long over due for some relaxation. Hopefully she would get it.

As they entered the room, they immediately fell silent. Sesshomaru sat by Rins bed his golden eyes focused on the muted TV as Rin lay sleeping on the bed her head rolled to the side, and her mouth slightly parted. The scene was cute and Kagome didn't stop herself from smiling. Sesshomaru slid the group a glance before he looked back up at the TV.

Kagome placed the food on the table beside Rins bed. Sango dumped their food on the couch and Miroku placed the sodas on another table by the door. Kagome didn't have the heart to wake Rin up, but it seemed Rin had smelt the food in her sleep because suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at her friends.

"I smell food." She declared, looking around before her eyes fell onto the white container. Reaching for it, she quickly withdrew her arms as pain flashed through her body. Wincing she smiled lightly up at Kagome as she pushed one of those tables on wheels underneath Rins bed so that the table itself rested in front of her. Placing the food in the middle she handed Rin a fork and the can of juice also. Rin greedily opened the container and even though it wasn't something like a hamburger or pizza, it was food none the less. Before she could take a bite though Kagome held out a small cup with a few colored pills in them.

"The nurse said to give these to you." Rin nodded and opening up her can of juice she swallowed pill after pill. Satisfied Kagome took back the cup and went over to the couch to grab a bag of chips and a soda. Rin was already eating away at her food oblivious to those around her. Kagome smirked. She was so funny.

Halfway through her dinner, Rin slowed down and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Later I will." Was his clipped response.

Rin nodded. "Okay..."

After everyone had eaten, but Sesshomaru, they watched TV, played card games and just relaxed in each others company. Soon though the clock read ten o'clock and visitors hours were coming to an end. When the nurse came in to scoot everyone out, Kagome and Rins other friends left with a few complaints. Sesshomaru though stayed put.

Rin wasn't sure what to say. After all the nurse just looked at him and then left the room. Wasn't he suppose to leave as well? Rin glanced around confused.

"I will be staying the night here." Sesshomaru answered Rins unvoiced questions.

Rin nodded, her mouth forming 'oh'. "May I ask why?"

"You may." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the couch and began to make as decent as a bed as he could out of it.

Rin watched him, "Will you give me an answer?"

"No."

Rin sighed in defeat. She was too tired to be arguing with him. Pushing herself farther down the bed she pulled the covers up and stared up at the ceiling. As Sesshomaru flipped the lights off, Rin didn't close her eyes. Sesshomaru moved around on the couch until he got comfortable, and soon even the noise he created faded and Rin was left to stare at the ceiling deep in thought.

She had so many questions and not enough answers to them.

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up tot he sun shining through her window and an empty room. Sesshomarus make shift 'bed' was folded up. Rin scanned the room and could not find him. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there. Pushing herself up, Rin wasn't surprised to feel the stiffness in her muscles and the ability to feel every single injury on her body. Taking a quick deep breath, before the pain got to much Rin attempted to reach for the device where she could press a button and a nurse would come to her.

"You will injure yourself more if you try to strain yourself." A cold, and silky voice interrupted her attempts. Dropping her arm and laying back down on her bed she gazed at Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, and in his hands a tray with what looked like breakfast.

Rin was immediately sitting right back up. Her mouth almost watered at the smell and sight of her breakfast. "Arigatou Sesshomaru! This is great!"

Sesshomaru nodded and sat down on the couch, his golden eyes watching Rin devour her food quickly. As she ate he spoke, "I talked with the doctor this morning and he agreed that when you are ready you may go see your father."

Rin slowed her eating and gazed down at it. "Ok."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said, "But you should try and see him because the doctor is going to be releasing you tomorrow evening. And with school and my odd schedule I don't when I will be able to bring you up here."

Rin nodded. Her appetite had disappeared at the thought of seeing her father. How would he look? Would he be connected to a million tubes? The images were enough to scare her. Once she had gone to the bathroom with much difficult, Sesshomaru helped Rin into a wheelchair and carefully he pushed her out of the room and down the hallway. Rin focused her gaze down onto her clamped hands in her lap. She couldn't meet anyone's gaze in fear of what kind of expression they might have written across their faces. Only when they were in the elevator alone did Rin lift her head and sigh in relief. Even if it was for a few moments it was enough to comfort her.

Sesshomaru stared down at the young girl sitting in the wheelchair before him. He had noticed that the entire time he had been pushing her through the halls she had kept her eyes down. Strange...but then it hit him. She was embarrassed and ashamed. She acted like the story of her abuse was written above her for the world to read and then criticize. He was about to say something to her about it, but decided against it when the elevator doors opened and he pushed her into a more quiet hall. In bright red letters hanging from the ceiling was : I.C.U

A chill ran down her spine. The intense cold hit her swiftly and left her feeling unsure and a bit scared. The quiet surrounding her choked her, and she didn't like it. Rin started to shake. Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin. She was having trouble with being here.

"Rin we can turn back around leave." Sesshomaru stated.

He had expected her to nod her head and beg him to take her back to her room. Instead she shook her head furiously and said with just as much emotion, "No. I have to do this now, or I never will."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding. Pushing the wheelchair forward he gave a side glance to the nurse before proceeding through the large brown doors. The smell of sickness and the buzz of instruments assaulted Rins nose and ears the moment they entered the long hallway. Taking a calming breath Rin gathered as much courage as she could. She tried to keep her eyes focuses on her hands rather then on the passing rooms and the crippled people inside them.

Suddenly though Sesshomaru turned the wheelchair to the left and stopped in front of a wooden door. "Are you sure?"

Rin raised her eyes to stare at the faint lines in the wood. "Yes..." She whispered. Sesshomarus slender hand appeared in her line of vision. Gripping and twisting the handle of the door he pushed it open. Then stepping behind Rins wheelchair once more he pushed her inside.

Forcing herself to look up, Rin brown eyes focused on the prone figure of her father lying on the bed. His face was a mess of white bandages and tubes. His arms had IVs sticking out of them, and the front of his gown was open where wires were hooked up, monitoring his vitals. He looked so helpless...

_Don't cry..._

Rins eyes filled with tears. Even though she had tried not to, the damn streams came. She wept silently, determined to not start sobbing. Sesshomaru pushed her further into the room and stopped right by her fathers bedside. Pressing the brake locks down he stepped back.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered.

Golden eyes shifted downwards, "Yes?"

"Will you give me a few minutes with him, please?" Her request was one Sesshomaru could grant. And he did.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes." Turning on his heel he left the room.

When she heard the sharp click of the door closing, Rin let the tears fall freely. There was no use trying to stop them now she figured. Her body felt numb. She couldn't move, partly because Rin wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Half of her wished to reach out, take her fathers hand and weep silently as she grieved for both of their lost souls. And then there was the other half of her, the more reasonable side, telling her to sit there, don't touch, cry, and talk to him. Rin decided to go with her more reasonable side. Sniffling, she wiped her nose with a Kleenex. _Why not? _If she talked to him, she could get her feelings and her thoughts off her chest. Besides her father couldn't respond, so why not?

Wringing her hands together Rin swallowed hard. "Hi dad...I read somewhere once that some comatose patients can hear people when they're sleeping...so I'm going to try it...and I'm going to talk to you. " Her brown eyes fell onto her lap. "When the doctor told me you had fallen...into a...coma. I didn't know how to take it...and to be honest...I still don't."

Maybe it just hadn't sunk in, the fact that her father was as close to being dead as he could be. Or maybe somewhere deep inside she felt that the relief and freedom that came from the situation. Whatever it was Rin hadn't began to feel the whole pain. She hoped she didn't have to.

"But you know father...I won't lie to you when I say I happy that you fell into this coma. It sounds horrible, I know, but I am. Because you see...you've hurt me. You've done so for years and I know you never knew...or maybe you would have stopped. Either way I thought that maybe now was the perfect time to talk to you, and tell you..." Rin counted the tears falling away from her face and onto her hands absently. She had lost count after forty-three. "I may be a coward for telling you all of this when you can't even talk back to me...But who cares...I don't."

It was easier to talk to her father about the abuse he dealt her when he was in a coma for some reason. The pain she had been feeling for so long was finally lifting from her chest as she spoke about the years of abuse and silent torture. Her story started all the way from when he had first hit her, to when he had first started to touch her. Her voice cracked a few times and at some points she even fell silent as she cried harder, remembering those horrid times. But she kept talking. And as she talked Rin felt better, when she should have been feeling worse. Maybe telling her father all of this, was what she needed. But then she also knew that the pain would never truly go away until father and daughter actually sat down and talked...together. Rin was holding onto a thin string here. A thin hope that her father would return to her one day, and become the kind man he once was.

"Daddy, I miss you..." Rin sobbed as she rubbed her red, swollen eyes. "I want you to come back to me, and be the father I once knew. No more drinking and no more abuse...don't you think you've grieved enough for mother? It's been ten years! I'm still here...I still need you..." Slowly Rins small hand reached out and did what she hadn't wanted to do from the beginning. She placed her hand down upon her fathers and squeezed. "Onegai father...onegai..."

Sesshomaru knocked lightly on the wooden door. There was no response. Frowning, he twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed it open. He froze when he saw the pair before him. Rin lay against her fathers bed, her head nestled in the crook of her arm and one hand reaching out to rest upon her fathers hand. Her chest rose, up and down, as she took deep slow breaths.

Rin was sleeping.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, and although really didn't want to, he softly shook Rins shoulder. "Rin...wake up."

Brown eyes slowly opened and blinked as their owner yawned. Rins eyes slowly came into focus as they settled upon Sesshomaru, "Huh? Did I-"

"Fall asleep?" Sesshomaru finished, "Yes."

"Oh..." Rin shook her head to clear her groggy thoughts. She glanced at her father, "I thought he woke up...I suppose it was a dream then."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, agreeing with her. Toushi was still in a comatose state, nothing had changed. "Have you finished talking to him?"

Rin gazed silently at her fathers face before nodding, "Yes...I'm finished."

Sesshomaru released the brakes on the wheelchair and turning her around, he pushed her back out of the room. The hall didn't seem so suffocating now, and the smells and sounds didn't bother her anymore. She gently smiled as Sesshomaru waited patiently in front of the elevator.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?" He replied, as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Do you think he heard me?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. She was talking about her father. Had he heard her speak to him? That was a question to ask him when he woke up. There were studies done to try and prove that comatose patients could hear what their loved ones said while in the coma, but no actual evidence had ever been proven. At least not enough for Sesshomaru to believe it.

Rin waited for his response. But he never gave her one. She lifted her head and in the elevator door reflection she saw Sesshomaru gazing at her, locking his golden eyes with hers. She smiled again and nodded.

"I thought so..."

The rest of the day went by quickly. At around lunch time Inutaisho came by to visit Rin and speak with her about little things. He asked her how she was feeling and if there was anything she wanted. When she politely said no, he nodded and left shortly after. Sesshomaru had followed after his father and was gone for a little while. When he came back and Rin asked him what he talked to his father about he had simply replied, "Business." Rin left it at that.

Around dinner, Kagome swung by with Inuyasha. She stayed for a few hours and helped Rin do some of the homework she had missed. When they left she watched TV for a little bit. Sesshomaru throughout the entire day was either on his laptop or talking to people Rin could only assume were important on his cell. He never left her side except to go talk to his father. It confused her, so finally after everything had calmed down and the hospital was silent, Rin summoned her courage and asked.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked up from his laptop. "Why have you not left today?"

"Do you not enjoy my company Rin?" He asked with slight amusement.

Rin shook her head in embarrassment. That wasn't how she meant to sound. "I didn't mean it like that! No...I was just wondering why you decided to spend your day here, instead of...I don't know...away."

Sesshomaru shrugged acting like it was the simplest reason in the world, "My father has made me your guardian, which means I have to look out for your welfare. Staying here in the hospital has not bothered me."

Rin nodded, "Arigatou Sesshomaru..." She felt her cheeks go red, "You've done a lot for me...I don't know how to repay you for all of this."

"There is no need to repay me. Your trust is enough." Sesshomaru said, "Is there anything else you need to know?"

Rin felt the blush increase and she quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Well no...but I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Since I'm leaving tomorrow..."

"You will be coming to live at my house tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated, figuring that was her question.

Rin shook her head, "No...I mean I knew that...I was just wondering if maybe before I go to your house...I could go to mine and pack my things?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He should have known it was something so simple. "I will have a few of my men go over tomorrow morning and pack your things."

"Arigatou.."

"Try and get some sleep. You have many things to do tomorrow." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes lingering on her small form in the hospital bed.

Rin nodded and yawned. "G'night Sesshomaru..." Pushing herself down the bed, she pulled the covers up to her nose and promptly fell asleep.

"Good night...Rin."

* * *

The following day was an extremely busy one for Rin. The doctors all did various tests on her and finally after many exhausting hours Dr. Johnson declared Rin healthy enough to be released. Sesshomaru signed her out as she finished packing her things into a small bag. It was difficult to lift things without pain shooting through her body, but she managed. After all she had been managing for years.

Rin walked up to the awaiting Sesshomaru with a small smile on her lips and a spark in her brown eyes. "I'm ready now."

Sesshomaru only nodded before turning around in one swift motion. "Good. Let us go then."

The sunshine felt amazing on Rins exposed skin and face. She felt the warmth spread throughout her body, bringing to life her chilled bones. Even though it was still cold outside, it didn't bother Rin. The sky was clear and bright blue, with not a cloud in sight for miles. The snow that had fallen two nights ago was melting and creating ugly brown piles of mush in the gutters below the sidewalk. Even though the sight would have disgusted Rin, it didn't. Instead it brought a smile to Rins lips. She couldn't explain it, but maybe it had to do with being cooped up in that hospital room for a few days and now finally being outside and free.

As the limo pulled up in front of them, and Sesshomarus servant Jaken rushed forward to open the door for the pair, Rin turned to glance once more up at the hospital. More specifically in the direction where she knew her fathers room was.

"Sayonara Father..." Rin whispered into the gentle wind.

Sesshomaru who had already climbed into the limo and was sitting in his seat, called out to the teen, "Rin, are you getting in?"

Rin bowed her head silently saying her goodbyes before swinging around to look at Sesshomaru. "Hai!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to shake his head in amusement at Rins antics. One moment she was gloomy and sad, the next hyper and radiating life.

_Maybe now she can live forever carefree...

* * *

_

The mansion was huge. Rin couldn't find no other way to describe it. Rins jaw had dropped when the limo had pulled around the final corner, and the mansion had come into view. It was beautiful, even in the winter. She couldn't wait for spring and the wonderful colors the mansions grounds would be decorated with as the various trees bloomed once again.

"Welcome to my home, Rin." Sesshomaru said softly from beside her.

Rin flashed him a large toothy grin, "It's amazing! I can't wait to see the rest of it!"

Sesshomaru looked away, before he could smile. "Perhaps after dinner I will give you a tour."

"That would be great! Thank you." Rin tilted her head as her smile grew; if that were possible.

The limo came to a stop and as soon as the door opened Rin was out in a flash. Her boots crunched beneath her as she stepped out into the white snow. The mansion had been huge as they had approached it but now as Rin stood beside it, she was craning her neck far back just to look at the very top.

"Do you enjoy how my home looks Rin?" Sesshomaru asked coming up to stand beside her.

"Very much so Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile.

"Jaken, grab Rins bag and follow us." Sesshomaru ordered his personal servant. Then turning to Rin he said to her in a slightly more calmer voice, "This way Rin. I'll show you to your new room."

Rin nodded and quickly fell into step behind him. If it had been possible, the house was even more beautiful inside then outside. Ancient paintings and scrolls decorated the walls, and elaborate rugs covered the floors. Rin hadn't known what to expect but this was one of them. The house was so open and inviting. Something Sesshomaru wasn't. She gazed at the back of the man who she was currently questioning in her mind. Maybe there was more to him then she thought. Sesshomaru climbed the stairs, Rin slowly following him and Jaken wheezing after the pair, dragging Rins bag behind him. He turned to the left and proceeded to walk down hallway after hallway until he turned down one that came to a dead end. Rin noticed that there was large double doors at the very end, with an elegant design etched across it. Her curiosity was suddenly peaked.

Sesshomaru stopped. Rin had to catch herself before running into him, because he had stopped so abruptly. He was looking at the door beside them. Rin followed his gaze, as he spoke. "This will be your room. I'm sure you will find it to your liking."

Rin bowed, "Thank you." When she stood straight again, she glanced at the double doors and asked the question plaguing her mind, "Sesshomaru? What do those double doors lead to?"

Sesshomaru briefly glanced at them. "They lead to the master bedroom. My room."

Rin nodded. "Okay." She wasn't quite sure what to say after that.

"Jaken open the door and place Rins things inside." Sesshomaru said to the servant. He waited until the little man had disappeared inside the room until he spoke again, "I have some matters to take care of. If there is anything you need, don't be hesitant to ask a servant. I will see you at dinner. With that I will leave you."

Rin nodded, "I'll see you later then Sesshomaru."

"You shall." He turned swiftly and walked away. Rin watched him go before she stepped inside her room.

The first word that came to her mind was, _huge._ The bedroom had to be the size of her complete downstairs of her old house. A King size bed complete with a draping white canopy sat against the wall on her right. Two nightstands sat on the sides of the bed, one had a lamp and clock on top of it while the other was bare. Also on her right was a door. She wasn't sure what that lead to, but she knew she'd find out soon. Straight in front of her was what looked like the balcony doors. White curtains fell over the two balcony doors. A desk, a few dressers, an entertainment center and a bookshelf completed the rest of the room. There was one more door to her left, which like the first one Rin promised herself to find out what lay behind it.

"It's...amazing..." Rin breathed out as she spun slowly around in the middle of the room, in complete awe.

Jaken stood staring at the young girl. "I will have the rest of your belongings from your house delivered straight here in a few hours."

"Thank you...Jaken. Are there people there as we speak, packing my stuff or something?" It was weird thinking people she didn't know were packing her things away into boxes. Not that it bothered her. It was just...strange and different.

"Hai, there are."

"Oh...well, then I'll just wait I suppose." Rin looked around, "Maybe I can find something to occupy myself until dinner. Which reminds me when is dinner?"

"A servant will come find you, but it usually is served at around seven." Jaken replied.

"Sounds great." Rin said.

Jaken dismissed himself and left Rin alone in her new room. It was nice and cozy, but it also missed her personal touch. _I'll change that soon. _She vowed, eyeing the blank walls as she saw visions of how she would redecorate the room. Now was as good a time as any to check out what was behind those doors, Rin supposed.

Walking to the first door to her right, she reached for the knob, "And behind door number one is..."

She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Her eyes widened.

"The most gorgeous bathroom I have ever SEEN!" Rin exclaimed.

The bathroom was so big and beautiful, Rin stood dazed for many seconds. It looked like a master bathroom...only better. A cream color was painted on the walls, and towels of the same color hung from racks and sat neatly on countertops. Rin poked her head into the walk in shower. There had to be enough room for twenty people to fit into there. Not to mention the tub! It was a Jacuzzi tub. Oh Rin could already feel the jets of water against her sore muscles.

"Gorgeous..." Rin whispered, running her hand across the black and white marble counter.

Rin left the bathroom soon after and walked over to the second door. This one lead to the largest closet she had ever been in. It was like having your own mall in your room. There was no way her clothes could fill this closet. Not even half of it. Oh well, she'd use the other half as storage. Leaving the closet Rin softly closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru had been right. Her new bedroom was very much to her liking. She gazed once more around her room, before leaving it. As much as she would love to be in it, there was no point if her stuff hadn't even arrived yet.

It proved difficult for Rin to navigate the hallways. She had to stop a passing servant for directions, that's how bad her memory was. It seemed she had been going in the wrong direction of what she had hoped to be going in. Laughing at her own stupidity, Rin was greatly relieved when she turned a corner and stepped onto the ledge of the grand staircase. She descended them slowly, looking around her and admiring the artwork hanging on the walls. Everything around her was so different and unique.

Servants passed by her as Rin continued to explore the large mansion. Some stopped and bowed while others were so busy they just slid by her. Rin didn't mind. Turning around another corner Rin found herself in a huge professional looking kitchen. Staring at everything around her in shock, Rin didn't realize she had run into someone until she fell down onto the hard ground.

"Oh! Please forgive me! I didn't even see you there!" A hurried mans voice said.

Rin looked up into a kind old mans face. His expression was filled with nervousness, worry, and fright. It wasn't his fault that she had fell. She hadn't been watching where she was going, that's all.

"It's okay, believe me." Rin said smiling to assure the man she was speaking the truth. "Don't worry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No miss. It was mine. I was just in a hurry to prepare dinner." The man bowed, his hands clenching the towel in between them tightly.

Rin pushed herself up off the floor with her good hand. "Forget it. I just arrived and was so amazed at this kitchen that I wasn't paying attention. Please don't berate yourself over something so small like this."

The man peered up at Rin before straightening. "If only you say so."

"That's better." Rin said with a smile, "I'm Rin, who are you?"

She held out her hand for the man to shake but instead of taking it the mans eyes widened, "You're the Rin?"

"Yes...I am Rin, why?" Confusion began to take over Rin.

The man backed up and quickly bowed once again. "Gomen Nasai! Lord Sesshomaru will surely have my job over this!"

The reason behind this mans immediate worry dawned on Rin so quickly that her jaw dropped. It was obvious that the servants had heard about her coming but didn't know what she looked like. So when this man had run into her he hadn't realized who it was he had pushed until she said her name. To make matters worse now the man thought she would go running to tell Sesshomaru about the incident and the man would lose his job over it.

"No! Please! Sesshomaru won't fire you, I promise!" Rin wasn't sure how to assure the man that she wouldn't tell Sesshomaru. Were all the servants here terrified of Sesshomaru?

"Are you sure?" The man asked, raising his head, "You won't tell him of my clumsiness?"

"You're not clumsy, and no of course not. It was an accident, something that happens every day."

The man nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru sent word to us servants that you were coming and to treat you with as much respect as we do him."

"Another words, to treat me like some kid of master?" Rin asked reading between the lines of the mans words.

"Yes, M'Lady."

"None of that." Rin said firmly. "My name is Rin. Not Lady or master, okay? Besides I want to make friends while I'm here, not servants."

"But we do serve you M'Lady...if Lord Sesshomaru were to hear us call you by your first name..." The man trailed off.

Rin got the hint. "Well then you may call me Lady Rin only around Sesshomaru, but when he's not there just Rin, okay?"

It took a few seconds for the man to finally agree. "Alright. I'll spread the word to the other servants, La-...Rin."

Rin smiled. "Thank you. Now what's your name?"

"My name is Yuki. I am the head cook here at the mansion."

"Really? I like cooking, maybe I can help out in the kitchen sometime?" Rin suggested.

"Only if you wish...Rin. But you don't have to." Yuki said.

"Nonsense. I'm so bored right now anyways. Do you mind if I help?"

"Not at all." Yuki said.

Rin clapped her hands, "Yay! Well what can I do to help?"

Time passed by quickly for Rin as she helped the cooks and servants prepare dinner. She meet five more people and even made friends with two young girls who she helped set the table with. Of course as much as Rin did help the servants did twice as much, because none of them lacked an arm. By the time another servant came to tell her that Sesshomaru wished for her to prepare for dinner, Rin was feeling much better about living at the mansion. Saying her goodbyes and making promises to see them again, Rin walked out of the kitchen and dining room area and back towards the grand staircases. This time she found her room much quicker which please Rin very much.

Slipping into her room and shutting the door behind her Rin turned around towards her bed and gasped. A beautiful light blue dress lay on the bed. Rin lightly touched it and to her delight found that the fabric was made of silk. It was so simple that it was beautiful. As the shock wore off, Rin began to wonder where it had come from. She looked around as if by magic the answer would appear out of nowhere. It didn't. Instead she spotted a letter lying to the side of the dress. She picked it up, unfolded it and began to read the elegant and clean writing.

_Rin,_

_I hope you find this dress to your liking. Your clothes and other items will be arriving by the end of dinner. Please wear this to dinner tonight._

_Sesshomaru_

Rin folded the letter backup with a small smile. _How nice of him_. She thought, placing the letter on her nightstand. Then carefully picking up the dress Rin walked to her bathroom to slip it on. As she entered her large bathroom Rin briefly wondered how Sesshomaru knew her size of dress.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone in his pocket. Pulling it out, he glanced at the caller ID, flipped it open and said, "Yes Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru your men have completed packing Rins things and our on their way back as we speak." His servant reported knowing that it would please him greatly.

"Very well, have them bring the boxes upstairs and place them neatly inside her room." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned a corner that lead to the dining hall.

"Yes M'Lord." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru flipped his cell shut and placed it back into his pocket before he pushed open the dining hall doors and stepped inside. With one glance he knew Rin was not there yet, but would be soon. Taking his usual seat at the head of the table Sesshomaru waited patiently for Rin to arrive. His head titled to the side as he caught the sound of the door knobs turning. Golden eyes traveled to the door as Rin made her appearance.

The dress he had gotten her was a beautiful light blue. Obviously his guess in her size was correct because it hung to everyone of her gentle curves. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders and back in a flowing cascade. And her brown eyes were warm as they locked with his stony molten ones. She gave him a small smile as she walked towards the table and took her seat at his right. She placed her hands in her lap and her kept her head bowed.

Sesshomaru almost smirked at her shyness. Just then the servants filed out of the kitchen bringing plates and bowls with them. Soon a plate filled with delicious smelling food, a bowl of salad, and a glass of water was set in front of Rin. Her mouth began to water and Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru waiting for him to start eating so she could. When he picked up his pair of utensils and began to eat, Rin quickly followed suit, her hunger beginning to take control.

"Your things will be arriving shortly." Sesshomaru said before taking a sip of his water.

"Thank you. I wish to unpack tonight, if that's okay?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, "That's fine. The doctor wants you to take it easy for the next few days. So you will not be going to school until next Monday."

Rin took a bite of her food savoring it's many flavors. "That's fine."

They finished their meal in silence with only a few brief moments of words spoken between them. As the servants were clearing the table and bringing in desert which was a wonderful looking piece of cake and a glass of milk, Sesshomaru could hear his men bringing in the many boxes of Rins. He mentioned it to her, and she quickened her pace of eating her cake, eager to go upstairs and unpack her things.

Sesshomaru was about to tell Rin to slow down when his cell rang in his pocket. Pulling it out he frowned at the caller ID. "Excuse me Rin." He mumbled as he stood and walked out of the dining hall.

Rin watched him go, confusion written across her face as a forkful of cake sat waiting on her fork in mid air. Shrugging her shoulders she shoved the fork full of cake into her mouth. Who cared at the moment. This cake was so damn delicious.

Outside in the hallway Sesshomaru was in a heated discussion with his father.

"What do you mean you lost contact with the men at Rins house?" Sesshomaru demanded, "Jaken called earlier saying that they were leaving with Rins things and I swear they just arrived now."

"I'm not talking about those men Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said, "I speak about the men I left to guard the Ukiyo house in case Naraku decided to make another appearance. I thought maybe if he did we could catch him."

"So you can't get a hold of them, maybe they fell asleep." Sesshomaru suggested.

"No." Inutaishos voice was firm. "I think something else happened after your men left. I don't know what it is--wait hold on Sesshomaru, Izayoi is calling me."

There was a muffled conversation that Sesshomaru couldn't catch. He waited for his father to send Izayoi away so that they could figure out what to do about this slight dilemma. But when his father came back his voice was serious and dead cold.

"Are you near a TV Sesshomaru?"

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Get near one now and turn to channel nine."

Sesshomaru knew this was serious because his father only talked in this tone when there was something important going on. Sesshomaru picked up the remote to his plasma TV and quickly turned on channel nine just like his father had told him. As the image came into focus it only took a moment for the scene on the news to hit Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks.

"Do you see it Sesshomaru?" His father asked.

_Oh dear Kami..._

"Father...is that--" Sesshomaru started until he heard a muffled scream break his sentence. Turning around he stared at a wide eyed Rin with a hand covering her mouth as her shocked filled eyes locked on the TV screen.

_No...

* * *

_

Rin placed her fork down and sat back in her chair rather pleased. That cake had hit her sweet spot nicely. Filled and feeling a whole lot better Rin looked around. Sesshomaru had still not come back from his phone call. Her eyebrows drew together in worry and curiosity. Sliding her seat back Rin stood and walked to the door. She pulled it open with her good arm and peeked outside. Sesshomaru wasn't out there. Where had he gone too?

Slipping into the hallway Rin turned her head as she caught the familiar sound and flashing light of a TV. Following it Rin turned a corner and found Sesshomaru standing still his golden gaze locked onto the far wall. His phone was against his ear and as he spoke, Rin followed his gaze and locked her eyes onto the TV. Her mouth fell open and her hand flew to her mouth in disbelief and shock as a strangled cry escaped her throat. She didn't see Sesshomaru spin around as he heard her cry, nor did she see anything else. For at that moment her wide unbelieving eyes were focused on the TV and what it showed.

Her home...her house that she had grown up in and had just recently left...was on fire.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: **Please don't kill me..._

_**Yasha: **This is when everything begins to pick up. YES!_

_**Rin: **Yep...Naraku is maddddd._

_**Yasha:** Until next time!_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

Rin falls into a slight depression. What can Sesshomaru do to make her better? And what's Narakus next move?

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14: Just Close Your Eyes

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin _**

**_Rin: Sorry for the long awaited update...it's actually early!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! _**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear_

_**Sarah McLachlan- Possession

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 14: Just Close Your Eyes

* * *

_**

_Last time on Musei Sange:_

_Slipping into the hallway Rin turned her head as she caught the familiar sound and flashing light of a TV. Following it Rin turned a corner and found Sesshomaru standing still his golden gaze locked onto the far wall. His phone was against his ear and as he spoke, Rin followed his gaze and locked her eyes onto the TV. Her mouth fell open and her hand flew to her mouth in disbelief and shock as a strangled cry escaped her throat. She didn't see Sesshomaru spin around as he heard her cry, nor did she see anything else. For at that moment her wide unbelieving eyes were focused on the TV and what it showed._

_Her home...her house that she had grown up in and had just recently left...was on fire.

* * *

_

"Breaking news this evening as we stand outside the Ukiyo residence. Our reports tell us that at half past seven a fire broke out in the house and spread quickly. Firefighters on the scene are working hard to put out the fire but so far it has been to no avail. Neighbors have told our reporters that there was a group of people here earlier but whether or not they were the ones who started the fire is still a question unanswered. The Ukiyo residence was in fact on the news a few days ago when the owner of the house was found unconscious and his daughter injured upstairs. The police are working hard-"

While the woman on the screen had been talking Sesshomaru had quickly found the remote and muted the TV. Flinging the remote onto the couch he turned towards Rin whom hadn't moved an inch nor said a word. It worried him. He took a step towards Rin in hopes that she would make some kind of move...but she didn't.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said her name softly, as he took another step watching her form for any sign of movement.

Finally she moved, but it was only her wide shock filled eyes. They slid slowly towards Sesshomaru and like lightning the shock was replaced with tears. Her mouth formed a word, but no sound came out with it. Suddenly her body swayed and she reached out to grab onto the wall. A strangled cry escaped her throat as her head bowed and her body doubled over. In an instant Sesshomaru was at her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist while his other hand gripped her arm to try and pull her up.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said forcefully as he struggled to keep her up.

"No... Oh Kami...no, please...don't let it be true..." Rin whispered, her body draining of all its energy.

Sesshomaru slipped his arm from around her waist to grab a hold of her other arm. Tightening his grip he pulled Rin up to his eye level. "Rin look at me!" Sorrow filled brown eyes locked onto fierce golden ones. "Rin stay with me! Do you understand?"

Rin dropped her gaze from Sesshomarus and he shook her, "Answer me, Rin!"

She became silent and Sesshomaru studied the top of her head for a second until he heard the familiar tell tale signs of crying. He had made her cry. Guilt washed over Sesshomaru like a tidal wave so quickly and abruptly that before he knew what he was doing he took Rin into his arms. One hand traveled to the middle of her back while the other rested on her head slowly and gently patting her head in comfort. Even after he had done it, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had motivated him to hold her in his arms. Was it her crying? Her silent yet agonizing heart wrenching sobs?

Rins small hands gripped Sesshomarus shirt tightly within her fists as she cried and cried. Her home...her house, all of its memories...were gone. Just burned down with a single flick of a match. Everything she had ever known... the pictures of her mother that her father kept locked away in his closet, the boxes full of items that had once belonged to her mother...all of it, gone. Who knew what had been saved when Sesshomarus men had packed her stuff? More then likely it was just her personal belonging, nothing of her fathers or mothers. Thank the Kamis that everything important like birth certificates and other papers were locked away in a safe and not in the house. Although that thought should have brought her comfort...it didn't.

Vaguely she could hear Sesshomaru whisper her name as he held her tightly in his arms. His words were lost to her ears. She became aware only of the strong vibrations through his chest. They were soothing and as long as he kept talking to her, Rin knew that she would become calm.

"Rin...it'll be okay...I...promise it will."

Those words meant nothing to her. They were lies...everything were lies. It wasn't okay, didn't he see that? Her father was in a coma, her house had just been burned down to the ground and she had nobody to be there for her! Sesshomaru was trying...she knew that, but it wasn't the same. She needed someone else...someone who would comfort her and not just hold her. Rin pushed away from Sesshomaru with her good arm but he only tightened his hold.

"No." He said sternly in her ear.

Rin frowned and pushed harder. Her tears had stopped but now her anger was building. She didn't need his comfort. Or pity. The only thing she wanted to do was go upstairs and call Kagome or Sango. Yes that was whom she wanted to talk to. Sure Sesshomaru knew about her father but her girls had known longer and been there for her longer. Rin struggled but he was like a stone wall. He wouldn't budge. The pressure and strain from her efforts were getting to Rin. Her energy was fading fast and before she knew it she collapsed against Sesshomaru rock hard chest. Breathing hard Rin fought back the tears again. Everything she was doing just seemed to fail and come back to slap her in the face. Hell, she couldn't even get away from Sesshomaru. Where was the hope that she could escape her father? So what if he was in a coma. He'd more then likely wake back up and she'd have to go home, back to the abuse, and back to the never ending pain.

"Let me go..." Since she could no longer physically get him to release her, maybe verbally he would. Somehow she doubted that idea. "Please..."

Sesshomaru made neither sound nor movement. His chin rested on top her head as his golden gaze fell on the opposite wall. He knew the stages Rin was going through. Denial, pain, anger...they were common in any emotional tragedy. Even he had gone through them, but of course he had hid them well. He understood the pain Rin was feeling and the most he could so was be there for her. But obviously she didn't want him to be. Oh well, Rin would have to deal with him, because he wasn't going anywhere.

"No." He was beginning to sound like a broken record. "I refuse to let you go."

Rins eyes widened. He refused? Why? Emotions clouded Rins mind and she could feel herself begin to drift off into a familiar darkness. Waves of heat shot through her body, making her throat dry up and her breaths come in short puffs. What was going on? Rin gave one last attempt at getting away but this time Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her more and Rin knew that this time there was no way she could get out of his hold.

"Why..." Rin whispered her voice scratchy. "...you don't...know how I...feel."

Sesshomaru loosened his hold on her a fraction, just enough to for her to lift her tear stained face to his stone cold one. "I understand how you feel more then you will ever comprehend." Rins brown eyes softened as she took his words to her heart, "Now rest Rin...you'll need your strength for later."

Rin searched his golden depths for some reason, some logical answer to his sudden behavior. She found none but a tiny glimpse of maybe care...protection...worry. Whatever it was, it disappeared quickly. Rin blinked clearing her vision. Perhaps she had seen something else, a trick of the light or maybe a shadow?

She was exhausted of this he was completely sure. It had been quite a few long days for Rin. She needed sleep to clear her mind and refresh her body. Standing up, Sesshomaru lifted Rin into his arms in a bride like manner. Rin didn't protest, she was too tired to do anything. She allowed her head to rest wearily on his broad shoulder as he ascended up the steps and started to walk down the hall that lead to her room and his. Rin watched the walls and paintings pass them by as they walked further down the hall. She yawned even as they passed her door. Rin shifted in her arms as a wave of confusion crashed down on her.

"Um, Sesshomaru we passed my room..." Rin said.

Sesshomaru kept his cool gaze a head of him as he simply replied, "I know."

"Then where are we going?" Rin asked.

He didn't reply for a second, before he stopped looked down at her and said in that smooth voice of his, "My room."

Sesshomaru had decided when he had been climbing the stairs that he was not about to leave Rin in this state alone. Who knew what she would do? Sesshomaru would simply have her sleep in his bed while he pulled the spare futon from underneath it out and slept on that. This case if she had any nightmares or began to cry in the night, he was there. It sounded like a genius plan.

When he passed by her door and she had asked him why and where they were going, he had simply replied, "My room."

He had to admit he enjoyed the look of shock and confusion on her face as he spoke those two small words. Then the blush that crept across her cheeks only increased his growing amusement. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the double doors that lead to his room. Rin turned her head to look at the doors, "Sesshomaru what are we doing at your room?"

Was that fear in her voice? Or just confusion? Sesshomaru shrugged it off. "You will be sleeping in my room tonight." He felt her tense in his arms and he quickly continued. "Because I do not think it's wise to leave you alone at the moment. I will pull out the spare futon I keep underneath my bed and sleep on that while you may have the bed."

Rin relaxed feeling better about this now that she knew his reason behind it. Sesshomaru shifted Rin in his arms better as he opened the door with his now free hand. Pushing the door open with his foot, Sesshomaru slipped inside with Rin still in his arms. Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru then walked over to the bed. He carefully set Rin down on the plush bed before stepping away and bending down on one knee to reach underneath the bed for the extra futon. Only one problem...

Rin watched Sesshomaru as he reached under the bed, his arm going back and forth. Why had he not found it yet? Her eyebrows drew together, "Sesshomaru what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru ceased his useless searching and bent down further to scan under the bed with his eyes. Just like he had thought. There was nothing under the bed. But he swore he had put the futon under his bed. Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat. Damnit...and the servants had all gone to bed. He didn't know where the extra futons were and he was not about to go looking either. He vowed to not let Rin out of his sight, and he wasn't going to break that vow.

"It seems I was wrong. There is no extra futon under my bed." Sesshomarus voice was extra cold and tight as he slowly pushed himself up.

Rins mouth formed an "O". She looked around, unsure of what to say now. "Does that mean...I can sleep in my room now?"

"No."

Rin turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru. He had walked over to his dresser and was rummaging through it. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Simply that, no. You will still be sleeping in here tonight." Sesshomaru said shutting his dresser.

"So that means you'll sleep on the floor, right?"

Sesshomaru was walking towards Rin, "Wrong. I don't sleep on the floor and neither shall you."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "You can't possibly be suggesting that we sleep in the same bed tonight?"

"Precisely." Sesshomaru as he flung the clothes he was holding his hands at her.

Rin caught them as bests he could with her one arm. She looked at them briefly, a wife beater and a pair of boxers. She raised an eyebrow at him; "You're kidding right? I can't sleep in the same bed as you. Just let me go to my room."

"Out of the question. Now if you would like me to turn around so you can change I will. Because I'm tired and would like to retire shortly." Sesshomaru said.

Rin frowned and motioned for him to turn around. She changed quickly into the beater and boxers, folded her clothes and placed them beside the bed on the floor, all the while watching Sesshomaru. "You can turn back around now."

Sesshomaru did and glanced at Rin as she stood by his bed. Even in his beater and pair of old boxers...she looked...well hot. The tank top hugged her curves like magic and the boxers stopped above her knees giving him a nice view of her long legs. Somehow Sesshomaru found himself being aroused at the sight of her in his clothes. Beating down his arousal with a stick Sesshomaru turned back away and grabbed a pair of his pants and to change into. After he was done changing he stepped back into his room to find Rin no longer standing by his bed by walking around his room looking at things.

He rubbed the towel once more against his face, "Finding anything you like?" He asked as he placed the towel across his chair.

Rin swung around surprised, "Huh? Oh...umm I was only...looking around. I didn't touch anything I promise!"

"I believe you Rin, calm down." Sesshomaru said as he flipped off the bathroom light.

Rin nodded as she walked around the bed to the side where her clothes were. She reached for the covers and pulled them down. Climbing underneath them she shivered at the cold. The lights turned off and a moment later the bed dipped as Sesshomaru climbed in. Warmth immediately filled the bed and Rin welcomed it. She ached to get closer to the furnace projecting the heat, but she knew it would be wrong and completely embarrassing. So instead she curled up in a ball facing the opposite direction of Sesshomaru.

"Good night Sesshomaru..." Rin said softly.

Silence...

"Good night Rin." He replied just as softly.

Rin smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. Her body melted enjoying the warmth and the softness of the bed. Tight muscles loosened and Rin felt herself relaxing. She had missed the comforts of a regular bed, not the stiffness of a hospital bed. Soon Rin felt herself drifting off. Her eyelids dropped lower and lower until finally they did not open and she fell into the black void of sleep.

* * *

"It's done sir."

"Excellent." Naraku said a smirk growing on his face as he stared at the group of men in front of him.

"Tell me how is my good friend Toushi doing?" Naraku asked amusement lacing his tone.

"The last we heard from our sources he is still in a deep coma." The leader said.

"Even better. Now tell about Rin."

"Sesshomaru Tashima signed her out of the hospital today and as far as we could gather, Rin is staying with the elder son of Inutaisho."

Naraku nodded. This was...interesting. So Sesshomaru had taken the girl in. Did that mean something? Maybe he could use this to his advantage... "Are you able to get inside Sesshomarus new home?"

The leader shook his head, "Not yet, but I do have my men working on it. Mr. Tashima has put up hard walls to block through and a security system so advanced and different from any other my men and I have seen before."

Naraku narrowed his crimson eyes as he leaned forward. "Don't tell me you've given up..."

"Of course not sir!" The leader snapped quickly, "We are working on it day and night."

"Good to hear. Now tell me what is this I hear about Sesshomarus men being at the house before you arrived?" Naraku asked.

"We did pass an unknown white truck as we pulled into the neighborhood but we didn't think anything of it and proceeded with your wishes." The leader said explaining the details of how they had set the house on fire and found little out of miss. "The only thing missing was a few things from the girl's room, master bedroom and the fireplace. It seemed like a few things were missing, but we couldn't be sure."

Naraku nodded. Sesshomaru had more then likely ordered his men to go to the house and pack Rins things. That wasn't unlike him nor did Naraku find it surprising. "Understandable. Keep working on cracking Sesshomarus security."

His men nodded and turned to leave when Naraku spoke up again, "I want Rin...and I want her soon. Don't make me wait long."

His leader swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded before signaling his men out of the room and followed after them. Naraku sat back in his chair as he thought over the recent events. Rins father in a coma, her house burned to the ground...yes everything was going smoothly. The only thing in his way of course was Sesshomaru. An obstacle, but obstacles are meant to be broken through.

Naraku smirked as he pulled out a picture from his pocket. A smiling pair stared up at him. Sachi and little Rin...he had taken the photo long ago from Toushi and hadn't bothered to give it back. Soon...all in good time...

* * *

Rin shivered in her sleep as the cold got to her in the middle of the night. Pulling the covers tighter around her small frame she failed in creating any heat. Still dead asleep, Rin wrapped her arms around her chest as she attempted to get warm. But her movements made the sheets rustle and the bed move slightly. No matter how hard she tried, Rin could not get warm. This time when Rin shivered it was not from the cold but from her dream. Gripping the blankets she whimpered in fright, her eyelids squeezing shut.

There was fire. Everywhere. Rin turned her head side to side but could not escape the sight of the burning hot fire. Her ears rang with the deafening sound of a woman screaming. They were in pain, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. It echoed around Rin, stopped for a second but then the scream came again, this time louder and closer. Rin swung around only to find herself face to face with a black hooded monster. Venom dripped from within the hood and as it lifted its head red eyes locked onto Rins form. She was scared stiff and couldn't move. She screamed but she couldn't hear it escape her lips. The hooded figure moved closer to Rin; it's bony hand reaching out for her. Finally Rin felt the energy return to her body and quickly she spun around and fled from the monster. She ran into the burning fire but didn't feel its heat, she just kept running. Rin held up an arm to her face as she squinted her eyes so she could see where she was going. But everything around her was engulfed in the orange flames.

A deep maniacal laughter filled the room, replacing the screams with it's terrifying and disturbing sound. Rin continued to run as she thought she saw a figure through the flames. Endless hallways that kept on going for what seemed like forever. Her leg muscles were cramping up from the pressure, and her lungs burned for oxygen as she denied it fresh air and only fed it smoke. Her eyes had a pair of streams running down her cheeks, not only from the smoke and it's burning effect but also from the fear that gripped her heart. Rin chanced a glance behind her and the hand gripping her heart tightened its hold as she saw a pair of crimson eyes following her. And they were getting closer.

Rin screamed again, "Help me! Please! Someone...please help me!" But her cries were lost in the sound of the laughter and the burning fire crackling.

"You can never get away from me Rin! I will have you! **I WILL!" **

Another scream escaped Rins throat as she felt a pair of hands grab her arms and pull her back. She kicked and struggled to be released from its grasp but it wouldn't relinquish its hold on her. Rin sent a swift kick back against the hooded figure but it was no use. Rin cried again and again to be let go.

"NO! Let me go! Stop! P-Please, let...me...g-go...no." She could feel her strength leaving her body. Her body had long since gone numb from the pain. Swift darkness called to her as the flames closed in and choked her lungs.

"Rin!"

Who was that? Was someone calling her name?

"Rin! Wake up!"

There it was again...who was it?

The calm blackness got closer and finally Rin sighed, allowing herself to be taken in by its gentle hands. She knew no more.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been enjoying his sleep and when he looked back on it, the few hours he had been able to get had been the best he had ever had. Not that he would admit it to any living person. But that perfect sleep had been interrupted by the sound of whimpers and the continued movement of his bed. Rolling over Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes languidly to a rather disturbing sight.

Rin was curled into a ball, shaking and moaning as she moved about in jerks and sharp movements. Concern ate away at Sesshomarus cold heart. Sitting up, he pushed himself towards Rin and gently touched her. She shot away from his soft touch and moaned louder this time.

_She's going to injury herself more if she continues this nonsense. _Sesshomaru thought. It was probably just a nightmare. She had been through some hard things lately, no wonder her subconscious was beginning to create dreams out of it. It was that part of the brains way of letting out its worries and thoughts. Nightmares were peoples hidden fears, things they kept away from the world, and things that they as a person were most afraid of. They were healthy yes, but when a person has been through a very emotional time...they weren't the best medicine.

Sesshomaru reached out again to Rin only this time instead of withdrawing when she jerked away from his touch; he grabbed a hold of her tighter. Rin twisted her small body in his grasp and began to kick her legs but Sesshomaru wasn't about to let go of her. He'd rather get kicked by her then have her injury herself due to some dream. Grabbing her arms tighter Sesshomaru listened as her moans became whispers and eventually words.

"NO! Let me go! Stop! P-Please, let...me...g-go...no."

Golden eyes widened a fraction as her words dawned on him. He was a part of her dream...by grabbing her what ever was in her dream was doing the same. No, he would not stand for this. Lightly shaking her he called out, "Rin!"

She moaned, her head shaking from side to side. "No..."

"Rin!" Sesshomaru cried out again, "Wake up!"

Her thrashing became less frequent and her moans more like gentle sounds. Her body became light n Sesshomarus hands as Rin slowly fell into the black void of ordinary sleep. This calmed Sesshomaru down as well. That meant she had left the nightmare and had fallen back asleep. Sighing, he released Rin but scowled when he saw the red marks on her upper arms. He looked down at his open hands. He had done that... Guilt washed over Sesshomaru unwillingly. In his attempt to keep Rin safe he had hurt her.

Sesshomaru sat back on his legs as he continued to stare at his hands. When he glanced up at Rins peaceful sleeping form the feeling increased. He had hurt her...unintended of course, but non the less he had. Sesshomaru reached out and softly wiped the stray bang out of Rins white porcelain face. What was wrong with him? These feelings...he shouldn't be feeling them. But yet here he was...debating over them.

Sesshomaru shook his head, allowing his silver mane to cascade over his bare shoulders. He was ill. That was the only reasonable answer to this never-ending question he was plagued with. Yes...he was sick, with something...

_Sickness of the heart..._ He pondered before he could catch his thoughts.

No...that wasn't it. Sesshomaru swung his head back, sighing in defeat. There was something definitely wrong with him. He never thought or worried over a woman like this before...never. So what was the cause now?

A soft moan shook Sesshomaru from his thoughts. His gaze locked onto Rins stirring form. Slowly brown eyes opened and looked up into the cold golden ones of her guardian. A gentle smile graced her lips as she spoke in a whisper, "Sesshomaru..."

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked after he had found his voice.

The smile never left Rins lips. "You're...here." She made it sound like he would leave. This was his room; he would not be the one leaving.

"Yes...I am." He replied, deciding to not voice his thoughts, "I have been here since you fell asleep."

"Really?" Rin asked her childlike manner shining through, "How nice of you...I had a strange dream...well nightmare really."

Sesshomaru decided to go along with her little speech and not tell her that he had been the one to pull her out of it. "Is that so? What about, can you remember?"

Rin looked away, a mask of sorrow covering her innocent face. "There was...fire...everywhere. And...a woman was screaming...so loud. Red eyes...they followed me, and then there was a hooded figure...he had red eyes too and... such an evil laugh. He grabbed me and I couldn't get away... I tried everything! Bu I couldn't get...away!" Her once gentle story had turned violent and suddenly she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her good hand gripped the sheets between her fists tightly until her fingers turned white from the pressure.

Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms before he could second-guess his actions. Rin latched onto him again just as she had done earlier in the evening. His chest became wet from her tears but he didn't care. He allowed her to cry. She needed to and he would not stop her.

"Let it out Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered into her dark brown hair, remembering the words someone had once spoke to him years ago. "Let it all out."

Rin wasn't sure how long she cried, but it was a while. She cried for everything...and everything was too much. Her lungs ached; her head spinned, her eyes burned and the rest of her body had long since gone numb. Her hands gripped Sesshomarus shirt tightly, preventing him from leaving her, not that he was about to anyways. It hurt...oh Kami it hurt so much. Her entire life had crashed down on her in the past few days and she was powerless to stop any of it.

_Make the pain stop...oh dear Kami...save me._

Sesshomaru berated himself silently. Rin didn't know half of what was _really_ going on. She only believed that her father was in a coma, and her home destroyed, but that was the "easy" part of her problem. The other part dealt with things she was blind too, Naraku, the true reason behind her fathers coma and her house burning. Rin may think these horrible things were by accident and mere coincidence, but they were far beyond that. Sesshomaru scowled at the far wall. There had to be some reason, something he and his father were missing behind the things Naraku was doing. That reason was becoming a rather difficult mystery to uncover. It irritated Sesshomaru to know end.

Rin continued her crying as Sesshomaru sat there holding her thinking over the many ways he would torture and then kill Naraku. Finally after what he guessed was the fifteenth way Sesshomaru concluded that this couldn't possibly be good for his health. Throwing the disturbing thoughts aside Sesshomaru returned his attention fully onto Rin. His hand rubbed gentle circles on her back as his other hand began to massage the base of her neck slowly.

Rin sighed as Sesshomaru comforting touches broke through her thoughts. Her tight muscles relaxed beneath his hands and Rin could feel herself becoming more and more at ease. Her eyelids drooped and her breathing slowed. Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled away ever so slightly to look at the teen in his arms. She was fighting sleep away with a stick but in the end it would win. She was exhausted, and if Sesshomaru had his way he would make her sleep for a full two days. That was how much she needed it.

Rin's eyes finally fell and remained closed as she succumbed to the darkness of sleep. Sesshomaru waited for a few minutes to make sure she was dead asleep before he attempted to move her. He too needed sleep and couldn't possibly get it if he sat up with her in his arms. Gently he laid Rin back down onto her side of the bed and covered her up with the blanket. Pleased that she was asleep and comfortable Sesshomaru slid beneath the covers himself. His golden eyes roamed over Rins sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so much more calm then she was earlier.

Before he could stop himself, Sesshomaru leaned over and gently his lips touched Rins forehead in a feather like kiss. Rin stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Though it looked like she was awake, Sesshomaru knew she was only halfway there.

"Sess...sho...maru?" She whispered stuck in between her dream and reality.

"Yes Rin." He replied equally as quiet.

Rin shivered, "I'm...cold..."

Sesshomaru nodded and once again acted before he could think it over. He pushed himself closer to Rins small body and slowly wrapped her small frame within his strong arms. Rins back pushed against his chest as she curled up into a ball, her hands gripping his forearm. She fell back asleep almost immediately. Sesshomaru lay there in his bed with the young girl in his arms for quite some time. This feeling...the one that he had felt at the Christmas party was the same one he was feeling now, the same one that had made him hold her to him just now. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he liked this feeling. After all he didn't care much for feelings anyhow so why was one little feeling bothering him so much?

Sesshomaru bent his head to Rins forehead and pressed another soft kiss on her pale skin, before he rested his head besides hers and closed his eyes. He decided to push the thought and feeling aside to ponder on at a late date. Right now...he was tired.

_This feeling...what is it?

* * *

_

Rin awoke to an empty bed, but completely warm. She snuggled deeper into the covers and yawned. Strange she had slept for quite some time, but yet she still felt a little tired. Oh well, no use in thinking over it. She did need to get up, because when Rin looked over at the clock on the bedside table she gasped.

**1:45 pm**

No way! How dare Sesshomaru allow her to sleep in that late! Kicking the sheets off of her body Rin climbed out of the bed quickly. Grabbing her robe she threw it over her body and stormed out of the room, starting a hunt for that damn man named Sesshomaru. She found him in the kitchen, sitting at the counter taking a large bite out of his sandwich, while his eyes scanned his laptop screen. Rin leaned against the doorframe waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

"I see you're finally awake." Sesshomaru said carelessly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Rins eyebrow twitched, "Yeah, thanks for not waking me up."

He noted her sarcasm, and lifted his golden eyes away from his work and onto Rins agitated face. "You were sleeping rather soundly so I decided to allow you to sleep."

Rin couldn't think of a comment back to that so she kept her mouth shut. Turning sharply so that her hair swung out in a prissy manner Rin walked deeper into the kitchen towards the large steel fridge. She reached inside and brought back out the milk. Placing it on the counter she stood on the tips of her toes to reach into the cabinet for the cereal. Grabbing a bowl and spoon Rin poured herself some cereal and drowned the crispy pieces in milk. Rin took the seat in front of Sesshomaru and began to munch away at her cereal.

Rin eyed the newspaper besides Sesshomaru, untouched with the comics poking out of it in the corner. Looking from the newspaper to Sesshomaru and then back to the newspaper Rin made a quick decision. _He won't care...I mean he hasn't even touched the paper yet. So maybe..._

Like lightning Rin snatched the paper from beside Sesshomaru and dragged it across the table towards her. Assuring herself that she now had the paper out of his reach, Rin raised her nervous eyes to meet Sesshomarus frozen golden ones. She swallowed.

"If you had wanted the newspaper so badly, you could have asked politely, instead of acting like a savage and grabbing it."

Rin dropped her gaze feeling incredibly stupid and foolish.

"None the less, you may look at it. I have no clue as to why I buy it anymore except to read the business section." Sesshomaru said, sensing her embarrassment.

Rin smiled, before she reached towards her prize and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. The Business Section. Pulling it out she slid it across the table towards Sesshomaru.

"Here." She said before returning her attention back to her food and the comics.

Sesshomaru eyed the section. He wasn't sure what to think right at that moment. Raising his eyes to Rin, he finally realized what she was wearing. A robe over the boxers and tank top he had allowed her to wear. Interesting...it looked like she had just come out of a round of sex. Her hair was a mess and she was after all in another person's clothes. His clothes to put it exactly. No...he would not think of such things. These feelings that haunted him whenever he saw her or thought of her were bad enough, he didn't need ideas of her in bed to add to his already horrible agony.

Sesshomaru heard the loud ring of his cell and pulling from his annoying thoughts he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Tashima are we still meeting for our dinner arrangement tonight at Bahama Breeze to discuss the merger your father proposed?"

Ah Kouga Wolf. Lovely. Just what he needed to pile onto his busy schedule. Well not really. He had planned on staying home. Perhaps show Rin around. He had completely forgotten about the meeting. Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself out. But his tone was calm and smooth despite his anger; "Yes our meeting is still on."

"Excellent, see you at six then."

Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut and resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. Why his father was dealing with mergers at the moment was beyond him. In Sesshomarus mind they had more pressing matters but he supposed this merger would benefit the company in some manner in the future. Sesshomaru met Rins questioning eyes.

"That was a potential merger. We shall be meeting him for dinner at around six. Be ready at five." Sesshomaru said picking up his drink and walking out of the kitchen without another single word.

Rin sat at the counter stunned, as her brown eyes bore into his retreating back. _We? What the heck?_ _Am I going?

* * *

_

Rin spent the rest of the day unpacking the many boxes Sesshomaru's men had brought over. She stayed as far away from a TV as she could, afraid that she would hear something about her house on the news. As the day progressed the room Rin had been put in began to feel more like her usual place of sanctuary. It began to feel more like home. Rin was also pleased that the movers had packed more then just her stuff. The pictures from the mantle piece and her mother's box also were in one of the boxes. It helped knowing that they grabbed those little things, like picture albums and other items full of memories.

Rin was down to her last three boxes when she glanced at the clock. It was four o'clock. She should start getting ready. Wiping her brow free of sweat she walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Rin wasn't entirely sure where they were going out to dinner so she chose a slim black dress. It wasn't too formal nor too casual, just right. Rin slipped in on before she ran back into the bathroom and blow-dried her hair. Running a brush through it to make her long brown hair shine Rin added a dash of black eye liner and a little bit of perfume. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror Rin chose not to dwell on the bruises still visible from the attack a few days ago. They were in the past. Although she would never forget them or completely push them away Rin decided that for once she would ignore them and enjoy herself. She needed this.

Grabbing her jacket from her chair by the door, Rin reached for her purse and quickly left her new room as the clock chimed five o'clock. Skipping down the stairs Rin caught sight of Sesshomaru standing by the door. He was adjusting his coat in the mirror and as he saw Rin descend down the stairs in the mirrors reflection his breath caught in his throat. She looked gorgeous. The dress wasn't fancy but the restaurant they were going to wasn't high class either; she'd fit in just fine. Fixing his coat one last time Sesshomaru turned to Rin.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just about." Rin replied as she placed her purse on the table and then slid on her jacket. Grabbing her purse once more she turned to Sesshomaru with a smile, "Now I am."

Sesshomaru nodded and together they walked out of the house and into the chilly air. Soon it would be spring and that's what Rin couldn't wait for. All the trees coming to life, flowers blooming, a warm sun...yes it would be nice here for sure. Sesshomaru held inclined his head slightly to the chauffeur as he opened the door for the pair. Rin climbed into the back of the limo carefully. Her brown eyes went wide as she looked around. She had only been a limo a handful of times but it seemed every time she was the experience was just as wonderful as the last one. Sesshomaru gave into the small smirk on his lips as he watched Rin gaze around. And this was his plainest limo.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru." Rin said softly as she settled back into the plush seats.

"For what Rin?"

"Everything." Rin said, her answer saying a thousand words and just as many meanings behind it.

Sesshomaru nodded, unsure of how to reply to her comment. He couldn't say 'your welcome' because he was only doing what was right. The rest of the car ride they sat in silence, staring at the passing scenery go by until they entered the city and soon came to a stop in front of a nice looking Italian restaurant. Rin smiled. She enjoyed eating exotic foods, especially American and Italian food. Suddenly Rin felt herself get hungry just at the mere sight of the restaurant.

Sesshomaru held out his arm to Rin. She stared at it for a moment before raising her eyes to his icy gold ones. He continued to hold his arm out before Rin took the hint and linked her good arm with his. The cast on her other one stuck out and she was sure she would get many glances at it but they wouldn't bother her. Sesshomaru didn't bother to stop at the front where the waiter was taking names; he only nodded which in the waiter returned. Rin stared up at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Was he that well known that he could just waltz right past a line of people with only a nod?

Sesshomaru lead Rin to the back of the restaurant where it was much more secluded and darker. There were a few tables back here next to the windows, a couple sat in a corner while a lonely man sat at the other end, sipping away at his drink. Sesshomaru directed Rin towards the lone man.

_That must be the man we're meeting._ Rin thought.

As they got closer the man turned his head and smiled. Rin was shocked at how bright blue the mans eyes were. They had to be the brightest shade she had ever seen. Rin stared into them mesmerized. He stood and held out his hand for Sesshomaru to shake. Sesshomaru accepted much to his dislike.

"Aw Mr. Sesshomaru Tashima, it is a pleasure to meet you." The man had a ruff voice, so different from Sesshomarus smooth one, Rin noted absently.

"The same, Mr. Kouga Wolf." Sesshomaru said, his tone laced with boredom.

Kouga's blue eyes turned to Rin and a huge toothy smile grew on his handsome face, "and who is this beauty Sesshomaru? Is she yours?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to say yes. She was his damnit! But sadly no she was not. Sesshomaru shook his head, "No."

Kouga's smile increased ten fold, giving Rin a sudden case of creeps. She slid behind Sesshomaru slightly, attempting to hide herself from Kouga's view. Sesshomaru sensed Rin's disturbance and gently laid his hand upon her arm. "Though she is not mine, she is still under my protection, understood?"

"Of course." Kouga said seeming to give in.

But he didn't. All throughout dinner, Kouga made flashy moves to impress Rin and flirted with her none stop. Sesshomaru swore he was getting a headache from the sorry attempts Kouga was making. Rubbing his temple to try and achieve some peace, Sesshomaru cast his golden eyes upon the couple. She was laughing. Wait. She was laughing? What the hell?

"Really? That's really amazing Kouga!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes backing up her excited tone.

Kouga's blue eyes sparkled, "Yeah, it was my father's idea, but when he passed away it went to me and with a little help here and there...well my company stands where it does now."

"Well congratulations Kouga, I'm extremely proud of you and how far you have come." Rin said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes biting back the rude comment he wished to say to the pompous man. A little help? Yeah right, Kouga would not be where he was now if other companies had not taken him under their wing. He was trying to impress Rin, and for some reason that Sesshomaru was beginning to hate, it disgusted him. Sesshomaru cast a side-glance at Rin. She was smiling, and enjoying herself. That only added to his already building anger.

"Rin, I have so deeply enjoyed talking with you tonight. If you would like to I would love to take you out, say this Friday to get to know you more." Kouga said, his blue eyes hopeful.

Rins brown eyes were suddenly a whirlwind of emotions. She wanted too but...well the other reason she couldn't quite give a name just yet. "You mean like a date?" Kouga nodded. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and swore that she saw a frown on his lips and anger shooting in his eyes. But maybe it was a trick of the light. "Well...I would love too, but can I get back to you on it?"

"Sure thing Rin." Kouga reached into his jacket and pulled out a small white business card. He handed it to Rin who took it with a smile, "My personal cell and office number are on that card. Call me whenever you wish."

Rin nodded, "Sounds great."

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore. "Yes it does sound great but we must be going now." He pulled out a couple of bills that would cover their bill and threw them on the table. "I will be in touch with you about the contract soon."

"Of course" Kouga said standing up as Rin and Sesshomaru pushed back their chairs. Kouga gently took Rins free hand in his and brought it to his lips, "It's been a pleasure."

Rin could feel her cheeks burn and knew she was blushing. Looking away she let her hand fall to her side when Kouga released it. Sesshomaru placed his hand in the small of Rins back and slowly began to push her away from Kouga. With one final goodbye Sesshomaru was guiding Rin through the restaurant, his hand slipping from the small of her back to rest around her slim waist.

Sesshomaru pushed the doors open and stepped into the refreshing cold air, Rin matching his steps beside him. The chauffeur opened the door and Sesshomaru allowed Rin to climb in first before swiftly following her, welcoming the warmth.

Once settled and on their way back to his mansion, Rin spoke up softly, "Thank you for bringing me tonight."

"Your welcome." His tone was clipped and precise, his golden eyes never leaving their gazing out the window.

The rest of the ride was in silence, that Sesshomaru liked but Rin was growing to hate. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Must he always be so damn quiet and closed? As the limo drew to a halt in front of Sesshomarus mansion Rin fidgeted with her purse. A thought struck her. Sesshomaru had said nothing about Kouga's suggestion of a date. Would he allow her to go? Rin decided she would ask him once they were inside the house.

One of the many butlers took Rins coat and hung it up in the closet for her without a word. She smiled politely at him, silently thanking him for his services. The butler did the same to Sesshomaru, hanging up his coat beside Rins. She waited for them to be alone before she turned to him.

"Sesshomaru you have said nothing about Kouga." Rin started.

Sesshomaru turned to face Rin. His golden eyes locked with her brown eyes and she almost let her mouth drop in surprise. Never before had she seen such anger shining in his golden eyes. It frightened her so much she took a step back. "I have not said anything because you will not be dating Kouga."

Rin was shocked. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Sesshomaru said simply as if his words were final. Turning away he walked out of the front hall and into the adjoining living room.

Anger building, Rin followed after him, "I don't care what you say, I'm still going."

"No." Sesshomaru said walking behind the bar in the living room, "You're not. I don't appreciate it when men hang all over you."

"You have no say in my choices."

Sesshomaru picked up a glass and turned back around setting it on the countertop. "As long as you are living under my roof, my rules will be obeyed."

"No!" Rin exclaimed, irritation seeping through, adding to her anger. "You are not my father; you are my guardian and last time I checked it gives you no right."

Sesshomaru reached across the counter for a bottle of his favorite drink, "It gives me every right."

Rin crossed her arms, "In your world maybe, but not in this one. Besides what is so horrible about Kouga? He seems like a good guy."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought of Kouga ever being a 'good' guy. "Kouga is a player. He will use you only for a new sex toy, and when he tires of you he'll dump you as soon as he gets the chance. Do you understand? You are nothing but fresh meat to him."

Rin stood in front of the bar surprised. As Sesshomaru stood pouring himself a drink, he congratulated himself on winning yet another round of arguing. That is until Rin spoke up again, this time her voice soft and calm. "You're jealous."

Sesshomaru paused, golden eyes flicking upward to stare at Rin from underneath his bangs. "What?"

"I said you're jealous."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Rin laughed, enjoying her newfound realization. "You're jealous because I can get a boyfriend while you can't even get a girlfriend."

Sesshomaru raised the drink to his lips and took a sip; "I refuse to be jealous over you becoming Kouga's new play thing. Besides I can get a girlfriend anytime I so wish, you seem to have forgotten that I am Japans most eligible bachelor."

Rin narrowed her eyes. His cocky attitude was getting to her. "That's a load of bull, and you know it."

"It is not." Sesshomaru said walking from behind the bar to stand before Rin. His demeanor was calm and collected and it began to irritate the hell out of Rin.

"Admit it already. You're jealous that Kouga wishes to date me." Rin said walking closer to Sesshomaru and poking Sesshomaru with every word she said.

Sesshomaru frowned, taking a step back from her annoying poking. "And just why would I be jealous, Rin?"

Rin stumbled over her words. Yes why would he be jealous...she didn't even know. Could she possibly be assuming something wasn't even there to begin with? Wait...no. Her memories rocketed back to the Christmas party and when Sesshomaru had given her a gift. She remembered feeling bad about having nothing for him, so she had kissed him and then he had kissed her back after she had pulled away. That was it. Her only back up was a kiss between the two of them that he probably had forgotten.

His eyes challenged hers demanding an answer. "Well...I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"That...the ki-kiss...from Christmas-"

"Meant nothing, therefore I am not jealous of your relationship with Kouga." Sesshomaru said finishing Rins sentence.

Rin dropped her eyes from Sesshomaru and focused on the ground. Suddenly the sharp image of the ground became hazy as her eyes filled with tears. No she would not cry. The jerk. He had kissed her for no reason. Had he used her? Why had he kissed her? So many questions...Rin's head began to swim. But through it all her anger grew replacing the feeling that should have been there, sadness.

"Fine!" Rin shouted, snapping her head up with such force Sesshomaru was a little taken back. "I will go ahead and call Kouga, and tell him that I would love to go out this Friday with him. And while we're having fun enjoying the night and ourselves you can stay here at home all by your lonesome self! I hope you have fun Sesshomaru. Alone! You jerk!" Rin finished her last bit of her rant with one hard poke to Sesshomaru in the chest.

Sesshomaru placed his drink on the counter beside them. Her labored breathing was the only sound filling the now quiet room. Other then that you could drop a pencil and it would still be heard. Rin watched in between quick breaths as Sesshomaru stepped forward until he was standing inches away from Rin's body. She stared up at him her cheeks flushed from an array of emotions such as anger and embarrassment.

She had insulted him. And he had lied. Yes they were both at fault. She had struck a hard cord deep within Sesshomaru when she had insulted him. And he had obviously hurt her feelings when he had lied about the kiss. It had meant something to him. The kiss was the one thing that haunted his dreams day and night. The one thing he could never get rid of. And now as she stood there in the front of him, red in the face and breathing hard, her brown eyes wide as they watched him move closer...that feeling from when he had kissed her weeks ago came back in full force. Sesshomaru found himself reaching out with his hand as his slender fingers touched her burning hot cheeks gently. She closed her eyes and her breath hitched as she leaned into his touch. Golden eyes roamed over her innocent face. All though on the outside he looked calm, inside there was a raging battle going on as he fought between his morals and his instincts. Rins red lips looked so full and inviting, that before he knew it Sesshomaru pushed Rin against the back of the couch. She lost her balance and tumbled backwards falling onto the plush couch, Sesshomaru landing beside her.

Soft brown stared into icy gold for a brief moment before the hand on Rins cheek slid back behind her head to cup her neck gently. Inches became centimeters, centimeters became millimeters, and Sesshomaru and Rins breaths mingled as they stared at each other's lips and then back up into the others eyes. Coming to the same conclusion Sesshomaru leaned in and molded his lips onto Rins as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands entwining with his silky hair.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: **You all hate me...sorry, it gets heated from here on out. Promise._

_**Yasha:** We would like at least 20 reviews, and we know you can all do it! Come on!_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_Rin goes back to school, but is she really safe there? And what does Sesshomaru have planned?_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15: Deadly Secrets

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: Sorry for the long awaited update...it's actually early!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions!

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.

* * *

**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Talk to me  
I can only hear your breath  
Don't hold back  
Set my mind at ease  
Tell me don't wait till the morning breaks  
I need to know  
I need to know_

**_DJ Encore- Talk To Me

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 15: Deadly Secrets

* * *

_**

_Last time on Musei Sange:_

_Soft brown stared into icy gold for a brief moment before the hand on Rins cheek slid back behind her head to cup her neck gently. Inches became centimeters, centimeters became millimeters, and Sesshomaru and Rins breaths mingled as they stared at each other's lips and then back up into the others eyes. Coming to the same conclusion Sesshomaru leaned in and molded his lips onto Rins as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands entwining with his silky hair.

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sesshomaru told me at dinner tonight that I'd be going back to school tomorrow morning. I suppose I'm excited about it. That means I get to see Kagome and the others. For the past few days Sesshomaru has been keeping me "isolated", as I like to call it from the world. The only people who I've been able to talk to are the servants and the cook who has even agreed to help me improve me cooking skills. There is Sesshomaru who I can talk to but since that night we came back from the restaurant and we kissed...he hasn't been real open. Whenever I attempt to make conversation he pushes me away, ignores me. And when I bring up that night he storms out of whatever room we are in and refuses to speak with me. Which brings me to what happened tonight at dinner after he had told me about going back to school._

**Flashback**

Rin picked at her chicken with her fork absently. Her eyes remained focused on the steamy, delicious chicken and strangely she felt no hunger for it even though she had been starving hours before. Silence had long since fallen over the dining hall covering the pair in its thick blanket. Rin sighed, feeling the discomfort and unspoken words filling the silence. Her mind played over and over again the words she wished to say. The only problem was she was unsure of how to put those words into useful phrases.

Sesshomaru was stuck in the same dilemma. Any appetite he had before entering the dining hall had quickly vanished when his golden eyes locked with her wide brown ones. Sitting himself he too found himself poking away at his food, not really eating. He cursed at himself within his mind. What was his problem? One kiss and he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her, without fear of doing it again. Oh god it had felt so good, and even after he had torn himself away from her trembling form his body craved more, demanded more. The past few days had been hell for him, his night's worse. Brief images of his dreams flashed in Sesshomarus mind. _Oh no... not now..._ Sesshomaru pleaded as his mind was thrown into the most recent dream he had been haunted by. One dealing with Rin...a shower...him...no clothes...hot... _Damnit! _Sesshomaru had to refrain from slamming his fist down onto the table. These feelings irritated the hell out of him. He wanted them gone, and yet no matter what he did they eluded every one of his attempts.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm his mind, and his growing arousal from just those images. His mind focused on more important matters, but he frowned when he came to the realization that even those "important" matters had something to do with Rin. Was she taking over his life? Since when had she suddenly seeped into every pore of it?

Rin peeked at Sesshomaru through her bangs. He seemed disturbed and rather uneasy over something. She had a few clues and ideas as to what was causing him to be so nervous, but she would not voice them. The sight reminded Rin of something immensely funny and she caught herself just in time to not laugh. Her eyes returned to her plate as she forced herself to take another bite of her dinner. She had to get some of it down.

"Rin?" His voice was like silk flowing over her body. She shivered and it went unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" Her gaze remained fixed on her plate. Even his voice sent the chills down her spine and brought feelings to the surface she wasn't sure how to react to.

Sesshomaru paused, clearing his throat before continuing. "You will be returning to school tomorrow. I shall take you and I there will be a bodyguard accompanying you as well."

_School? Bodyguard? _She suddenly felt like royalty...or just someone extremely important. It wasn't everyday a girl got a bodyguard to be there at school. She briefly wondered what it would be like. Would he or she stand over her every single second? What if the person became a burden, like a shadow or a stalker? Or worse...would the person follow her into a bathroom? Mixed feelings about having bodyguard drowned out her once excited attitude towards it.

Yet at the same time, Rin would get to see her friends. That was good news, worth something right? Rin let a small smile grace her lips. It would be Tuesday tomorrow. Doing the quick math in her head Rin found that she had only missed school since last Wednesday. She hadn't missed much hopefully. Kagome had been bringing her homework so that Rin wouldn't fall behind. But it wasn't the same, sitting at her desk trying to figure the problems out then it would be sitting in class listening to her teacher describe the problems in detail.

Either way Rin was excited to be heading back to school even if she would have a little shadow falling her around. And she told Sesshomaru such.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I'm glad to hear that I can go back to school."

Their conversation ended there with Sesshomarus one nod of his head.

The pair returned to their meal in quiet, but soon the silence began to eat away at Rin. She had so many questions to ask Sesshomaru. But one was sticking out rearing its massive ugly head in her face. Taking a deep breath Rin set her fork down placed her hands on opposite sides of her plate and glanced at Sesshomaru. He hadn't even looked up at her.

"Um...Sesshomaru?" She ventured her voice soft.

"Yes?"

Rin looked away as Sesshomaru glanced up at her. Her cheeks began to grow hot much to her dislike. Fixing her eyes onto a patch on the other side of the table Rin whispered, "What...um...well, I want...no."

"Spit it out." Sesshomaru grew impatient.

Clenching her eyes shut and curling her fists Rin blurted out the question haunting her mind, "Why have you not spoken to me about the kiss we shared the other night?"

A thicker and heavier silence fell over the dining room, if that were possible. Any alien sound would have made the pair jump in their skins. Rins face burned as she waited for him to speak. When he didn't Rin slowly looked up at him through her bangs. Hot, golden eyes locked with her timid brown eyes and she immediately regretted bringing up the kiss. Now he would probably get up from the table and leave the dining hall without a second word to her. He had done it before so what would stop him now? Nothing. That's what.

In a flash Sesshomaru pushed back his chair and turned to leave the dining hall. Rin watched him go with tears brimming in her eyes for her stupidity and hurt at his rejection. At the door he stopped and called over his shoulder, "Be ready tomorrow by the front door at seven."

And with that he left.

**End of Flashback**

_Have I done something wrong? Did I do something to displease Sesshomaru? It was him who ended the kiss...although it did get pretty heated. But I won't go into details; they still bring heat to my cheeks when I relieve them in my mind. In any case I just want to know what I did so maybe I can fix...in case there is another time. I hope and wish there would be because well we kissed before at Christmas and to put it bluntly he was the one that made the first move both nights. Maybe I can catch him and force him to tell me. I'll try again tomorrow morning when he takes me to school._

_I must go. It has grown dark and I am beginning to grow tired. Until next time diary._

_Rin

* * *

_

Sesshomaru threw his pillow clear across the room, feeling slight relief as the pillow hit the wall with a thud. Somehow the sound comforted him. Collapsing onto his bed Sesshomaru stared up at the ceiling in complete and utter confusion. His feelings were going haywire. He couldn't even talk to her about the kiss, without having these feelings grow and the images return to plaque him. There was something wrong with him. Sesshomaru made a mental note to have Jaken make an appointment with his doctor.

Turning onto his side Sesshomaru fixed his gaze on the red lights of his clock. The seconds dragged by slowly just as painfully slow as these feelings. They made him want to tear out his chest in frustration. Tension, built up restraint...what was it? This was useless.

Sesshomaru sat up and grabbed his robe from the chair. Dragging himself over to the bathroom, he figured a cold shower would relieve much of this pent up stress. Stripping himself of his silk black boxes he started the shower and not waiting for it to warm he immediately stepped in. The icy water woke him up and shocked his senses alive. Hs arousal was quickly forgotten as the water pounded softly all over his body. Sesshomaru washed his hair enjoying the silkiness his hair had after he rubbed conditioner all through out his long strands. Once he finished washing every inch of his body Sesshomaru stood under the now warmer water taking deep breaths. Rin just would not leave his mind. Her sad smile, the shadows that clouded her eyes when she believed no one was looking...everything. Sesshomaru slammed his fist against the tile wall of the shower. His mind was a bunch of emotions thrown together and blended. Sesshomaru was beginning to forget how to do the littlest of things. He slowly was losing how he lived his life. This could not be good for his sanity.

Wrapping a towel around his waist Sesshomaru left his bathroom in a cloud of steam. Opening his drawer he pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He was so tired, and worn out from the past week, that all he wanted to do was sleep for days. No sooner then his head hit his pillow was Sesshomaru sound asleep.

* * *

Rin groaned. How she did not miss her annoying alarm clock sound. Reaching over she slapped the snooze button and flopped back down on her bed in a heap. Staring up at the white ceiling Rin decided that she might as well get up. No use in lying here for nine whole minutes. Pulling herself up Rin stared around her room groggily as she rubbed her face in an attempt to wake herself up more. Early sunlight streamed in through her windows casting a gentle light into the room. The day was starting out nicely.

Pushing back her covers Rin climbed out of her bed and grabbed her robe. Walking to her bathroom, she took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, applied her usual makeup and changed into a pair of black pants and white shirt. Before leaving her room Rin grabbed her book bag, reminding herself to grab her jacket at the door. Slipping out of her room Rin walked with a bounce down the stairs and into the kitchen. She glanced at the large clock on the wall.

**6:35**

She still had time to eat breakfast before she would have to meet Sesshomaru at the front door. Smiling at her newfound friend the cook, Yuki, she sat at the marble counter. Twirling in her seat she took a deep breath.

"Yum...breakfast smells great. What is it?" Rin asked.

Yuki turned around waving his spatula at his little apprentice. "It's called an omelet. You'll like it."

"I've made it before." Rin said, watching Yuki in amusement as he froze.

Yuki slowly turned eyeing Rin as if she had a huge sign above her that read: LIAR! His eyes narrowed, "You've made one? Ridiculous."

"No, really I have!" Rin said, telling the truth. "My mom left the recipe in one of her books. I told you I learned everything from her."

Yuki sighed, turning back to the skillet. "If you say so. I wonder what else you can do."

"I can make loads of different dishes. But I won't brag on it, it's not really important."

Yuki swung around, "Not important?" He demanded, his face flushed with rising anger. "Are you kidding Rin? Your cooking is a talent, something that **_is _**important and should be recognized."

Rin looked away, feeling embarrassed and shameful, "I suppose. I just don't like to think of myself as a great cook."

"You should try it sometimes." Yuki said suggesting that he had done it himself, "It makes you feel good."

Rin smiled fingering the edge of her seat with two fingers. "I know. I meant that there are better cooks out there then just me."

"Of course there is." Yuki said, "I'll be honest with you Rin, no one is perfect. There will always be someone better then you at doing something. It's how life goes."

"Yeah..." Rin mumbled.

"Now, Master Sesshomaru he's a fine cook himself. Though not as good as you of course." Yuki mentioned, knowing that it would catch her attention.

His plan succeeded because Rins head shot up quickly, "Really? He's never mentioned it to me."

"And he won't either." Yuki added, "Now Master Sesshomaru wasn't always the best cook, you know."

"Really?" Rin asked, sensing a story coming on.

"Yes. You see when he was but only around six years old..."

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed his briefcase from behind his door before leaving his room. Making his way down the glorious hallway he passed Rins closed door. He knew she wasn't in there but still he paused. Shaking his head he continued on, down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He needed coffee badly.

Laughter floated into Sesshomarus ears from the direction of the kitchen. Curiosity picked at Sesshomaru but he stopped short when he heard clearly the conversation between the two people in the kitchen. His golden eyes widen as he made sense of the words.

"And then as he reached for the flour, it tipped and poured all over him. It was such a funny sight to see little Master Sesshomaru covered head to toe in white flour. His small face was all scrunched up in an angry scowl. It was such a funny sight." Yuki said finishing his story as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes.

The smile on Rins face never once left her lips as Yuki shared stories of Sesshomarus childhood. She was close to tears from laughing so hard. Somehow Rin could not picture a young Sesshomaru pouting over anything. The vision of the now cold Sesshomaru, young and innocent was too much for Rin. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes before she could stop them. It felt good to laugh and Rin was glad that for once her tears were ones of happiness and not sadness.

"Thanks Yuki." Rin said wiping away a few stray tears, "I needed that."

"Be sure too not tell Master Sesshomaru though, it would be my behind he'd go after." Yuki warned finishing Rins breakfast, placing it on a plate and then sliding it in front of her.

"I promise I won't tell Sesshomaru a single thing." Rin said smiling as Yuki poured Rin a glass of orange juice, "Not a word. It'll be our little secret."

Sesshomaru decided to make his grand entrance just then. Walking smoothly into the spacious kitchen he sent Yuki and Rin both even glances, "What secret would that be?"

Of course Sesshomaru knew what the secret was but he decided to have some fun with the pair. Rin blushed and looked away while Yuki cleared his throat and turned back to the stove. Golden eyes narrowed as they moved between the two before settling on the guilty looking Rin.

"Rin."

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat before looking up at Sesshomaru. Her eyes darted to Yuki for a split second before returning to lock with Sesshomarus golden eyes. Kami...they were so incredibly intoxicating.

"Nothing really. Yuki and I were just discussing recipes." Rin forced a smile, hoping Sesshomaru would buy her words and drop the conversation.

Sesshomaru knew Rin was lying. He had heard the entire conversation between the two of them. He could easily push for the truth, but he was in no mood for it this early in the morning. He would rather wait until thought she was safe before he would bring it back up and catch her in her lies. Yes, that would be more fun then to do it now. Nodding to Rin he showed that he bought her fake truth for now.

"Master Sesshomaru would you like breakfast as well?" Yuki asked, now that he knew it was safe to speak.

Sesshomaru glanced at the delicious food Rin was picking away at. It looked rather good. "I'll have whatever Rin is eating."

Yuki nodded, "An omelet sir, wise choice." He started the food as he asked Rin, "Is it good Rin?"

Rin swallowed her bite and smiled, "Very well. Thank you Yuki."

"Anytime."

Rin continued to eat as Yuki hummed lightly while making Sesshomarus breakfast. The tight vibration of his phone caught Sesshomaru off guard. Pulling his phone out he flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Son we have a tiny problem." Inutaisho greeted his son.

Sesshomaru frowned stood from his chair and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. "What is it?"

"The bodyguard you requested is sick. And it's rather late to call in another one." Inutaisho said knowing Sesshomaru would be furious over the news.

"You're kidding me father. There has to be someone that can fill the spot." Sesshomaru said, not wishing to admit it was hopeless.

"I'm sorry son but I am serious. Unless you wish to take a risk with Rin going with a bodyguard who does not the layout of the school for the first day then there is no one else."

His father was right. The bodyguard and Sesshomaru had gone to the school earlier in the week to look over the school grounds and talk with the teachers and administration. It wouldn't be right or safe in any way for Rin to go with someone new who didn't know the school like he and the first bodyguard had. There was no time to find a new one.

"You can always keep Rin back for a few more days while we find a new bodyguard." Inutaisho suggested.

"No." Sesshomaru said automatically. "I told Rin that she would go to school today and she will do just that. I won't go back on my word."

Inutaisho sighed over the phone, "I understand that son but you must think of her safety."

"I am father and that is why I will go with her today and be her bodyguard." Sesshomaru said making up his mind. It was the only logical answer at the moment. Even if it sounded crazy Sesshomaru was the only one at the moment who was available and also knew the schools layout. It was for only one day after all. And besides Sesshomaru wasn't about to let Rin be some one else's protection when they weren't fully capable of protecting her.

"Are you sure son? I mean-"

"Yes I am sure." Sesshomaru said firmly. He had made up his mind. There was no going back on it now. What harm could one day do? Sesshomaru just hoped that Rin did not bring up the conversation from last night's dinner again. He wasn't sure if he could contain himself from speaking about it to her. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Fine, just be careful. After the fire I'm not sure Naraku has limits to what he can do." Inutaishos worry rang true and clear. He was worried for Rin. If he had any say in it he wouldn't allow history to repeat itself. Naraku would not complete whatever revenge he had set out to do. Inutaisho would make sure of it, and he knew his son would also.

"I understand father." Sesshomaru before saying goodbye and flipping his phone shut. Gazing down at the tiny device in his hands Sesshomaru mentally sighed gathering his wits. A gut feeling that he was trying to avoid crept further up. The young man couldn't help but wonder if his gut feeling was right. Was something bad going to happen today?

Walking back into the kitchen Sesshomaru took one look at his half-eaten food and decided that he wasn't hungry anymore. Rin was rinsing her plate in that sink as Sesshomaru came in. Yuki was cleaning the stove free of any mess he had made. Rin wiped her plate dry and placed it back into the cabinet along with her clean glass.

"You don't need to do that Rin." Sesshomaru said.

She only shrugged. "I've been doing it my entire life, and I'm not going to stop now just because there are people here who's jobs are such petty things like putting a dish away."

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back by Rins reply, but would not comment back. If she wanted to do the servants jobs then so be it. It did not directly affect him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about." Rin said walking towards the table where in one of the chairs her book bag sat. Sesshomaru beat her to it though. In one swift motion, one that Rin never saw coming; Sesshomaru had Rins book bag strapped over his shoulder and his briefcase in his other. She was about to ask him to give her the bag but thought against it. Why not have him carry it for her?

"Arigatou Sesshomaru." Rin said with a light smile.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Let us be going."

Rin noticed as they reached the end of the stairs outside of the palace that Sesshomaru was leading her towards his Mustang. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. They weren't taking the limo? Why not? Looking around Rin also noticed that her so-called bodyguard wasn't anywhere to be seen. Had Sesshomaru decided to not bring one or something? Reaching the Mustang Sesshomaru popped the trunk and placed his briefcase and Rins bag inside before shutting it with a snap.

"Um Sesshomaru?" Rin asked noticing that he was preparing to climb into the car.

Sesshomaru stopped bringing his gaze up to rest on Rin, "Yes?"

"You mentioned a bodyguard yesterday at dinner. Where is he?" Rin asked.

"He became ill so I will be taking his place today as your bodyguard. Now get in or we will be late." Sesshomaru said opening his car door and sliding in.

Rin sighed unsure of how to react to his sudden chilliness. Sure Sesshomaru was always cold and distant but Rin had kind of hoped he would open up after what happened Friday night. But as the days passed Rin was beginning to think she had dreamt it all up and that none of it was real anymore. Climbing into the passenger seat she buckled her seatbelt as Sesshomaru started the engine to his car and listened with a small smirk as it roared powerfully to life.

Rin stared out the window at the passing scenery as Sesshomaru drove with a deadly control over his car. It was funny how even though Sesshomaru never once broke a driving law the ride still felt incredible and so fast. Sesshomaru slowed the car as he approached the school and pulled into the front parking lot. Rin waited until Sesshomaru came to a stop before she slid out of the sports car and into the slightly chilly air.

Sesshomaru didn't hand Rin her book bag like she had expected him too. This time she spoke up about it, "Sesshomaru I can carry my own bag."

Sesshomaru didn't reply as he began to walk coolly towards the office. Rin sighed deciding that it would be a useless battle if she pushed him. Walking to catch up to Sesshomaru she kept her gaze down on her feet as they began to pass by other students. Suddenly the other teenagers were beginning to notice her and it angered her. Never had they cared for her before but when she had the most eligible bachelor walking beside her she became Queen. However some of the girls who Rin characterized as the popular ones were throwing her heated glances and even a few jealous ones. Rin chanced a glance up at Sesshomaru but his gaze never wavered from its position, which at that moment was straight ahead. She was somehow comforted to know that he wasn't paying any attention to the almost drooling girls around them. Rin slid closer to Sesshomaru when one boy gave her the most lustful look she had ever seen before. It disgusted her beyond belief.

Sesshomaru wanted to run to the nearest wall and bang his head against it until he lost all feeling. These girls even a few boys were practically fainting, drooling and about to die from just the mere sight of him. Sesshomaru added to his list of things he wanted to do that was something along the lines of ripping the eyes out of one particular male. One boy had his glued on Rin or should he say her body and had the most disturbing looks on his face. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to realize what look it was and when he did he had to restrain himself from killing the young boy right then and there. As Sesshomaru lead Rin past the boy his inner male pride glowed when he felt her slide closer to his body. She was comforted by his presence he realized.

They made it to the office with no interruptions, which Sesshomaru took as a good sign so far. He could still not forget his gut feeling from earlier in the morning. One of the Assistant Principals smiled up at Sesshomaru as he and Rin stepped into her office. Rin liked this AP better then the other two. She was more lenient and understood why some of the kids do the things they do better then Mr. Diez and Mr. Johnson. Rin returned the smile to Mrs. Isaac even though Sesshomaru only nodded. She motioned to the two plush seats in front of her and they gladly took them.

"Mr. Tashima where is Rins bodyguard?" Mrs. Isaac asked.

"You are talking to him. Rins original bodyguard became ill suddenly so I am taking his place for today since I was with you and him when we did the tour." Sesshomaru explained.

Mrs. Isaac nodded. "Well then let me just change a few things here and you'll be set for the day." She picked up her pen and scratched out a few things, "The teachers had been informed of a bodyguard but I'm sure they will not be expecting you. I'll send out an email right away to the teachers and make sure they know. They have also been informed of the few details you wished for them to know. Their only request was that the presence of a bodyguard was not to become a distraction. Understand Mr. Tashima now that you will be here in replace for the former bodyguard that many of the girls here will eye you as candy. Please I know it may be unintentional but try not to distract other girls from their work."

"I understand." Sesshomaru said, although he knew as well as did the assistant principal that there was little they could do in that department.

Rin listened to the conversation with interest. She still wasn't sure as to why she needed a bodyguard. There were a few questions that Rin would be getting answers out of Sesshomaru soon. She just had to approach him at the right time.

Standing Sesshomaru nodded once more to Mrs. Isaac before turning away and picking up his and Rins belongings. Mrs. Isaac smiled at Rin, "I'm glad you're okay Rin. Have a nice day."

Rin nodded a little confused. Once they were outside of the main office and back into the refreshing air Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "What did Mrs. Isaac mean by she's glad I'm okay? How much do they know?"

Sesshomarus golden eyes swept around them. There were too many people standing near them for him to talk to Rin about those kind of matters. Grabbing her arm in a gentle grip Sesshomaru whispered, "I'll explain once we get to a more secluded spot."

"I know the place. Follow me." Rin whispered back as she lead Sesshomaru towards the music hall where no one hung out in the morning. Closing the door behind them Sesshomaru took a seat in front of Rin.

"Talk." Rin demanded a little more fiercely then she had wanted too.

"The teachers know of the abuse and also that your father is in the hospital. The only difference is that they do not how long the abuse has been going on. I tweaked the story so that they can only guess that your father became really drunk and abused you for the first time." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin was immediately relieved. At least her secret was safe. If the school only believed that she had been abused for the first time last week then she would be okay. "Thanks Sesshomaru. You know for not telling them the whole truth."

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin glanced at the clock. The bell wouldn't ring for another few minutes; no one was in here with them so why not now? Rin settled her gaze on Sesshomaru who was looking around the room as well.

"Sesshomaru I have a question."

"Ask it then."

"Why...um...ho-why do I need a bodyguard?" Rin spat out in a quick rush. "I mean my father is no danger to me so why?"

Sesshomaru mentally cringed at her question. He had hoped she wouldn't ask so early. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her just yet. Could she handle the truth? The whole truth? No...not yet. Sesshomaru wanted to break the truth to Rin somewhere else not in her school. He would wait to tell her.

"I will answer your question later. Not here just understand that it is for your own safety." Sesshomaru said.

His answer was no more of a help to Rins growing curiosity. But when she looked up at him and her brown eyes met gold she knew she should let the matter drop until later. Sighing she broke off their eye contact and looked around for absolutely nothing. Could it be serious as to why she needed a bodyguard? After all it was life or death situations when you needed one right? Rin got the small growing suspicion that she was in danger.

* * *

The school day went by in slow motion for Rin. Her morning classes were no more different then before except now she had a handsome bodyguard sitting directly behind her, or beside her in one class. It was kind of creepy having a business tycoon sitting next to her as she did her math and physics. She was sure that he was watching her work and laughing to himself when she made mistakes. He probably knew the answer before she was even halfway through it, and never bothered to say a word. That began to eat away at Rin as her classes progressed. Not to mention the mixed emotion glances she continued to receive from her fellow classmates. At one time Rin had wished to be noticed and now that she was she was being noticed for the wrong reasons. On top of everything she still hadn't seen any of her friends. Rin was beginning to hate herself for feeling this way.

Sitting in Physics ten minutes before the bell was suppose to ring for lunch Rin was stuck on a hard vector problem. It was a complex one and even after looking through her notes and sample problems she still couldn't figure out how the book got the answer it did. Sighing in frustration Rin let her head fall onto her desk. Sesshomaru glanced out the corner of his eye at Rins slouched form. She was angry about something that much was obvious. It was probably her Physics work. Sesshomaru smirked. If she would only ask him he could help. Physics was and always had been the class he excelled in. Golden eyes scanned her work and his smirk grew. He had found the problem right away while he was sure she had been sitting there for a good five minutes trying to figure it out. Picking up her pencil and sliding the sheet from her folder Sesshomaru began to work at the problem.

Rin cracked one eye open. They slid towards the working Sesshomaru. He punched in a few numbers onto her calculator, wrote something on her paper circled it and then handed it back to her. Rin straightened her back and stared at the paper in disbelief. He had gotten the problem right and he hadn't even looked at the book to see if it was right. Rins mouth dropped.

"Ho...h-how?" Rin stuttered.

"I was and still am an A plus student in Physics." Sesshomaru replied with ease.

Rin stared at him her mouth still hanging open before it slowly formed a wide smile. "Thank you so much! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I wished to see hoe well you were at it."

Rin nodded her eyes returning to her work, a mix of her girl handwriting and his elegant guy handwriting. "What did I do wrong?"

"It was easy. You merely rounded wrong for one, then set up your final triangle wrong with the angle placed in the wrong place. It threw off your answer completely." Sesshomaru said as if her mistake was the easiest thing in the world to see.

Rin laughed before noticing the bell was going to ring any moment. She wrote down her homework in her planner before packing up. "Thank you again Sesshomaru. If I ever need help with Physics I'm coming to you now."

Sesshomaru nodded accepting his new position as her Physics tutor. The bell rang and Sesshomaru grabbed Rins book bag before she could. He had been doing that for every class now and just once Rin wished she could grab her bag before he did. They were walking to lunch when in heard her name being called from down the hall. She spun around just as a body collided with hers. Rin cried out causing Sesshomaru to tense up ready to kill whoever had touched Rin. Rins shriek of terror turned into a squeal as she realized just who had hugged her.

"Kagome!"

The teenager latched onto Rins side and acted like she was never going to let her go. "I am so happy to see you!"

Rin laughed staring down at her best friend, "So am I, but you're beginning to hurt me."

Kagome flung herself off of Rin in a heartbeat. She didn't want to harm her friend in any way. "I was worried that you wouldn't be coming to school today let alone this week."

"Sesshomaru told me last night that I would, besides I only missed a few days and you've helped me with the work. So far I've realized I'm not that far behind in my classes. Thank you." Rin said her smile never leaving her lips.

Kagome waved it off, "No big deal. Anything that I can help you with is no problem at all."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango appeared from around the corner and acted just like Kagome did when they saw Rin. She hugged each one of her friends in turn and couldn't help but let her smile grow. She was so happy to be back.

"So what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as they walked the hallway that led towards the cafeteria.

"I am her bodyguard for today." Sesshomaru replied simply.

Amber eyes darker then his brothers narrowed, "What does Rin need a bodyguard for?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's stupidity. But then again none of Rins friends knew about Naraku not even Rin herself. "My own reasons."

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms in annoyance. He never could get an answer out of the ice prince.

The small group settled on eating outside since the sun was out and the air had warmed up to a comfortable temperature. Snow still covered the ground and crunched underneath their feet as they made their way out to a wooden table in the courtyard. There were a few other couples surrounding them but other then that the place was pretty much secluded. As they ate the talk shifted from Rin being back to a lighter topic.

"Since you weren't here for the announcement Rin I'll tell you." Kagome said suddenly remembering something important.

Rin looked up from her salad. "What's that?"

"The senior trip of course." Kagome smiled, her blue eyes glittering with excitement.

Rin almost gasped. She had completely forgotten about the trip in the spring. It must have slipped her mind during the past few months. Rin remembered her earlier feeling of excitement at the prospect of going. Back then the set date and place hadn't been decided yet.

"The student council decided on the final date and place and you won't believe where it is." Kagome said.

"Where?" Rin hated being left in suspense.

"Ready for this?" Kagome asked, "On the first weekend of April we are headed to Shiranami Beach!"

Rins mouth dropped, "Are you kidding? That is so amazing, I can't wait to go!"

Sesshomaru hated to be the bearer of bad news but he had to cut in, "As your guardian Rin I can't allow you to go."

Rin rounded on him, "And why not?"

Sesshomaru was stuck. He almost cursed at himself for his moment of stupidity. He had to quickly think of something. "You can not go unless I go with you." Damnit now he had just put himself in a worse position.

"What?" Rin said, "That's not fair!"

Kagome smirked, "That's perfect Rin. You can still come. The administration is looking for chaperones anyways. Sesshomaru you can chaperone and Rin still gets to go."

Admitting defeat Sesshomaru nodded his golden eyes roaming away from the table. Rin squealed and jumped up and down in her seat, "This is so amazing! The trip is going to be so much fun!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes as they landed on the forest surrounding the back of the school. He could have sworn he saw something move within the trees. Sesshomaru brushed it off; maybe he had seen a deer or some other wild animal. Returning his attention to the group just as the bell rang Sesshomaru stood. Slinging Rins bag over his shoulder he followed beside her as she began to walk off in the direction of her next class. They were becoming distant from the rest of the school as they walked with a small crowd towards the gym. Rin stopped just outside of the girl's locker room. She turned to Sesshomaru.

"You can't come in here right?" She asked afraid that he would be allowed to come in.

"No. But I will meet you out here in a few minutes." Sesshomaru said relieving Rins fears.

Giving him a smile she slipped inside the locker room. Rin walked up to her locker swung her the knob of her lock in various directions before pulling down on it and opening her locker. Changing in front of the other girls somehow seemed different now. She wasn't afraid of hiding her bruises anymore. Most of them had faded in the past week leaving nothing but a tinge of color on her skin. Combing her hair back into a ponytail would be too difficult for Rin to do with one arm so she grabbed a clip and clipped back half of her hair from her face instead. Satisfied with her appearance Rin calmly walked out of the locker room and into the bright afternoon sunshine. She shivered from the lack of clothes she had to wear in the winter but knew that she would warm up in a few minutes and adjust to the cold.

Sesshomaru kept to his word and was waiting for Rin to come out of the locker room. She turned to his slouched form against the wall and smiled. He pushed himself off of the wall and said, "I placed your bag and mine inside the coach's office."

"Arigatou." Rin said before turning away when she heard the coach's whistle. Sesshomaru followed and stood at the back of the class as the coach did a quick role call.

"Today we will be walking the track. You must complete three laps today. You can walk, run, jog or do a combination it doesn't matter. Now hop to it." The students scattered and formed small groups as they chatted all the way to the track.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at how close the forest was to the track at certain parts. When he had come earlier in the week he held the same dislike towards the track then. It was only one class period anyways. Besides once Rin walked her three laps he would get her as far from the track as he could. It was hard to explain but the forest was giving him a bad feeling. One he didn't like a single bit.

* * *

A shadowed hand picked up the ringing phone from the edge of the desk.

"Yes?"

"I am at the school sir." A mans voice replied deep and even through the phone.

"Good, good. Do you see the pair?" The owner of the shadowed hand asked.

"Hai. They are walking the track as we speak."

"Excellent. Now listen carefully for if you mess up it will be your head. I wish to cause no harm to either one of them just yet. Only scare them. It's time I gave a warning to the young Tashima. Do you understand me?" The mans silky dark voice gave the man on the other line the creeps.

"I understand sir. I will not harm either one."

"Nice of us to understand each other. Now get it done and get out of there quickly. I do not want another of my men captured." The shadowed hand brought the phone back down to its cradle and let it fall with a snap.

Leaning back in his chair the man smirked. Crimson eyes gleamed in the darkness. The Tashimas would soon understand where he was coming from soon enough. The house he admitted was a little harsh but well worth it. There were many things worse that he could do to little Miss Ukiyo and her precious puppy Sesshomaru but why end it now when he could have a little fun in the meantime?

_I swear it my little tease...I'll have you and when I do, there will be no escape...

* * *

_

Once out on the track the feeling didn't leave Sesshomaru but instead grew. Golden eyes roamed the forest line frequently while trying to remain on Rin as well. Even though she was walking beside him at a steady pace he wasn't about to let her out of his sight for even a second.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Rins small voice brought Sesshomaru out of his musings.

"Yes Rin?" He replied golden eyes acknowledging her for a brief moment before returning to their scanning of the perimeter.

"Am I in danger?"

Sesshomaru almost stopped walking. Her question was so unexpected and so innocent in its direction that Sesshomaru was taken back by it. She was getting closer to the truth and Sesshomaru realized that if he didn't tell her soon then something would happen, she'd find out and then she would lose all trust in him for it. It wouldn't hurt if he told her a little bit of it. For the time being that was the most he could do. Sesshomaru decided that he would tell Rin the rest of it later on in the day.

"I admit you are a little." Sesshomaru said.

Rin turned her hard gaze on him, "Over what? Why?"

"Rin the night your father beat you and was placed in a coma some men broke into your home. You remember hearing them right?" Sesshomaru knew of course she did, because she had told him but still he'd take it one step at a time.

"Hai. I heard voices...you don't think..." Rin ventured off.

"Those men placed your father in his coma and we are not sure why nor who they are. So for the time being my father, the police and I are putting you under protection until we catch the men at fault." There he said no names and was vague on the true details. Sesshomaru was sure it would suit Rin for the time being.

"So...I am in danger." Rin said her brown eyes studying the pavement below their feet. "You don't think they'll kill me do you?"

"We don't know Rin." Sesshomaru said, "But you have to under-"

He stopped and froze in his tracks. He was sure he had just seen it. Snapping his head to Rin who had stopped to stare at him in confusion he scanned her body and was relived when he didn't see any on her.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?"

There! In a flash Sesshomaru dove at Rin just as a gunshot rang throughout the track field. In a heap Sesshomaru fell to the ground with Rin his large body covering her smaller one. A silver head shot up and angry golden eyes shot towards the direction of where he had seen the maker of the red dot. A tall tree was shaking slightly before a shadow dropped from the tree.

"Sesshomaru?" Rins voice was shaking.

Golden eyes dropped down to her trembling form. Tears were streaming down her face. His heart clenched at the sight of her crystal tears. Thank Kami she wasn't hurt. Standing he brought Rin with him. Voices were shouting around them and before he knew it the coach was right by them asking questions and demanding answers.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the coach, "Take Rin and get her to safety. Have my brother Inuyasha and his friends stay with her. Do not let her go near windows nor go outside unless I am there. What are you waiting for go now!"

The coach took the crying Rin in her arms and began to lead her away when Rin suddenly stiffened and cried out. "Sesshomaru! No don't leave me!"

Sesshomaru turned away from the heart wrenching sight, and pulled out his cell as he began to run towards the forest. He was going to catch that bastard. His father picked up on the second ring.

"What's going on Sesshomaru?"

"I need you to come to the school and get Rin. Send back up as well. Someone shot at Rin and I." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"What! I'll send backup right away. Where are you?" Inutaisho said already signaling for backup and about to run out the door.

"I'm outside by the track running in the eastern direction. I saw the man jump from the tree he was in. I'm following him." Sesshomaru said.

"Good. Be careful and back up will be arriving shortly." Inutaisho said before his son hung up with him.

Sesshomaru pocketed his phone as he launched himself clear over the fence and landed with a soft thud on the grass outside of the forest line. Taking off in a fast run Sesshomaru used his knowledge of tracking to pick up on the snipers route. It didn't take him long to have the man in his sights. He was dressed in black from head to toe and to his back was strapped his sniper. Sesshomaru golden eyes narrowed as his hand reached behind him for his gun. Pulling it out he yelled in a deep voice, "FREEZE!"

The man didn't stop nor did he falter in his run. Sesshomaru growled at the stupidity of the man. He already hated the man enough just for working for Naraku, not to mention shooting at Rin and himself and now resisting to stop. Sesshomaru followed after the man for another minute before his patience left him. Stopping at the edge of a clearing Sesshomaru pointed his gun at the man who was continuing to run across the field.

"I said STOP!" Sesshomaru yelled again but of course the man did not halt. That was it. Locking onto the sniper Sesshomaru pulled the trigger. With a sickening smack the bullet hit its target and fell to the ground with a thud. Sesshomaru pocketed his gun and ran across the field towards the fallen man. He had shot him but only to wound him not kill him. Grabbing the man by the scruff of his color Sesshomaru snarled in his face.

"Why did you shoot at Rin and I?"

Only the mans eyes were visible beneath the black hood. Ripping off the hood Sesshomaru was relieved to see that the man was terrified. "Answer me!"

"I-I...was o-or-ordered to!" The man was whimpering and it pleased Sesshomaru to see him grovel.

Voices caught Sesshomarus attention and out of the forest came his father's men. He handed the sniper over to them with pleasure. Sesshomaru knew his father would deal with the sniper in a rather pleasant way like he had done the last man they had caught of Narakus.

"Thank you young Mr. Tashima. We'll take it from here." The leader said bowing before his Masters son.

Sesshomaru nodded as his phone rang. Flipping it open he curtly said, "Speak."

"Sesshomaru you had better get your sorry ass down here." Inuyasha yelled over the line.

In the background Sesshomaru could make out screams and strangely they were forming words. His breath hitched in his throat as the words registered in Sesshomarus brain.

"Sesshomaru! Help me! Where are you, please Sesshomaru!"

Rin was screaming for him and it hurt Sesshomaru more so then he would ever wish to admit to any other living creature. Sesshomaru suddenly took off in the same direction he just come from.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: **You all hate me...sorry... I did say it gets heated from here on out. Right?_

_**Yasha:** We would like at least 20 reviews, and we know you can all do it! Come on!_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_Sesshomaru tells Rin the truth. How does she handle it?_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16: Hidden Lies Revealed

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: Sorry for the long awaited update... It's actually early! BTW this is a long chapter, but full of goodies!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! _**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.

* * *

**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

_**Within Temptation- Angels

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 16: Hidden Lies Revealed

* * *

_**

_Last time on Musei Sange:_

_In the background Sesshomaru could make out screams and strangely they were forming words. His breath hitched in his throat as the words registered in Sesshomarus brain._

_"Sesshomaru! Help me! Where are you, please Sesshomaru!"_

_Rin was screaming for him and it hurt Sesshomaru more so then he would ever wish to admit to any other living creature. Sesshomaru suddenly took off in the same direction he had just come from.

* * *

_

Sesshomaru never stopped for anything as his long legs brought him back to the school. He hopped the fence in one clear motion, landed for a split second on the grassy ground before taking off again. Sesshomaru felt himself being thrown into deja vu only this time he wasn't chasing a guy. The bell had long since rung so the student body were inside their classrooms safe and unaware of the danger lurking outside of the school. It didn't take him long to reach the front office and barging in he followed the loud screams to the back where the Assistant Principals rooms were.

The stabbing pain Sesshomaru had felt earlier when he had heard Rins screams over the phone returned in full force. Her screams were making no sense now but it didn't matter. The fact alone that she was crying and screaming in pain was enough for Sesshomaru to want to destroy everything in sight. He wasn't sure what was causing these heated emotions to rise up but now was not the time to dwell on them. He had a girl to protect and that was what he would do.

Slamming the door in Sesshomaru stepped inside in a rush. The small group inside all turned to see the cold stone faced Sesshomaru leaning against the doorframe flushed and breathing a little hard.

"R-Rin?" He was able to call out from between breaths.

The huddled form of a small teenager so broken and torn suddenly shot up at the sound of a familiar voice calling her name. Bloodshot eyes, once the color brown, widened at the sight of her savior before they closed as fresh tears broke through her eyelids. Pushing herself from her chair Rin shot at Sesshomaru throwing her fragile body into his hard chest. Shaking arms wrapped themselves tightly around his broad upper body, as best they good since one arm was still broken. Rin buried her head into his neck inhaling his strong masculine scent. It was such a relief to see him well a little tired but none the less alive. Here she had been a few moments earlier dreading the fact that she might not ever see him again. How silly. Looking back at the thought she berated herself for how stupid she was to think of something that drastic happening. Sesshomaru would never leave her. He wouldn't...

"I...I was s-so sca-scared..." Rin choked out not finding within her the ability to stop her tears. A dam must have broken beside the tears were like two rivers showing no signs of letting up or slowing down. But Kami it was such a relief to be in his arms and to see him.

Sesshomaru without a second thought on the matter wrapped his own arms around Rins trembling form giving her the comfort she so desperately craved. One hand cradled her back and rested on her other side gently, while the other crept to hold her head against his chest. Sesshomaru suddenly felt the need to bury his head against her neck damp from her stray tears. And he did just that. Inhaling sharply Rins calming feminine scent soothed the ache in his chest.

"You don't need to be afraid any longer Rin. I caught the man who shot at us." Sesshomaru spoke in soft tones instead of his usual cold voice. What Rin needed now was help and support to get her through what Sesshomaru knew was going to be a rather long few days. There was no point in denying it any longer. Rin would need to know the truth. All of her friends would. Naraku was a dangerous man, a sick man at that. There was no telling what he would or could not do. Everyone connected to Rin was in danger from now on out. And for that they needed to know why their lives were placed in danger and by whom they were getting protection from.

Rin tensed up her mind replaying the scene on the track. Someone had...shot at her? Why? Gripping Sesshomarus clothes in her fists, Rin held on tighter as her mind played the scene over and over again. Sesshomaru felt Rin tense up in his arms and then felt the tight pressure of his clothes being pulled together on his back. Sesshomaru ran one of his hands up and down her back while his other smoothed down her hair on her head. Both of his movements he hoped would calm her down and bring her from the obviously terrifying memory. And he succeeded. Rins breathing returned to what it once had been and her fists slowly unclenched his clothes.

"Rin." He called her name softly. "He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

"R-Really?" Rins question was so inaudible Sesshomaru just faintly caught it.

"Hai..."

This time when Rin tightened her hold on Sesshomaru it was one of happiness and relief. The world had felt like it was closing in on her earlier but now...now that Sesshomaru was here, he promised she was safe. His words were like air being pushed into her lungs. Such a calming and grateful comfort.

"Rin." Sesshomaru lost his soft voice and regained his cold one only the edge was gone from his voice. "Rin I need to get you out of here."

No. She would not leave him. Sesshomaru got the hint when he felt Rin grasp onto him. Inside he was smirking but on the outside his facade never once slipped.

"Rin I'm not leaving you." Sesshomaru reassured the young girl. "I am only going to get you out of school and take you home, back to my place. Okay?"

There was a brief moment where Sesshomaru wondered if she would really agree to his terms. But soon Rin slowly detached herself from Sesshomarus body and stood before him, her head bowed. Sesshomaru reached forward, placed his finger beneath her chin and pulled her face up to meet his.

"Believe me Rin. I will not allow you to be harmed. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked firmly. His golden orbs burned holes into her soul demanding her understanding and trust.

Rin nodded although she really did not understand anything at the moment. Everything felt so unreal so abstract, like Rin was detached from reality and was suddenly looking at her life through foggy glass. Wiping her burning eyes free of any stray salty tears Rin stood back as Sesshomaru talked to the group behind her.

"Inuyasha, you and your friends must come to my house tonight no exceptions." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice holding a higher tone of authority that was not meant to be argued with. "We have things to discuss concerning all of your safety."

Inuyasha nodded and his friends mimicked his movements. "We understand Sesshomaru and we will be there don't worry."

Sesshomaru inclined his head a fracture before wrapping a strong arm around Rins shoulders and walked her out of the office and through the halls of the building. The entire way through the office Sesshomaru had Rin pushed up against his side, which she did not complain since it, made her feel safer. Once outside though Rins eyes automatically shot towards the forest in the distance beyond the track. In a flash Rin threw herself against Sesshomarus side if it were possible and latched on. If it weren't for his good reflexes Sesshomaru was sure he would have fallen to the ground with Rin. But no he stood tall and his grip around the girls shoulders tightened in fear of her slipping.

Rin was shaking again. Bringing his other arm to rest on her lower back Sesshomaru began to rub circles up and down her spine. "Relax Rin...you're safe. No one is in the forest any longer..." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

"I'm still...scared of it." Rin replied in just as quiet of a voice as Sesshomaru did.

Guiding her away from the sight of the forest Sesshomaru gently lead Rin towards the front of the school and to where his car was waiting. He helped her into the passenger seat and even buckled her seatbelt for her. In a matter of moments Sesshomaru started his car and was pulling out of the school. The ride back to Sesshomarus house was spent in silence. Neither was sure of exactly how to put into words what was on their minds. So they kept quiet. Rin curled up into a ball on the racer style seats and allowed her eyes to roam over the leather and wood interior. Her strained eyes landed on the bright green clock on the dashboard. It was past one o'clock. On any normal day she would have been getting out of school in a bout an hour and a half. But no. When had her life been anything but normal?

Pulling into the front gates of his estate Sesshomaru parked behind one of his limos and turned off the car. Golden eyes slid to the small form of Rin. Her brown eyes were gazing down at the floor. She acted as if she hadn't felt the car stop. Reaching over he gently laid his hand on her back and was slightly relieved when she did not jerk away from his touch.

"Rin. We are here."

She raised herself up leaning her body weight onto her good arm. With tired red eyes she looked around. Funny. It was early in the afternoon and Rin felt like she could sleep for hours...even days. Straightening her body Rin opened her door and slid out far from graceful. Not like she cared anyways. She was too tired and so detached from her reality to really care about how she was acting.

Sesshomaru watched Rin with concern bubbling up from deep within him somewhere. Half of him ached to run to her and pick her up, cradle her tiny body against his strong chest and carry her upstairs to her room and never leave her alone again. But of course that was not him and he doubted Rin would allow him to do something like that anyways. Shaking his head slightly he followed after Rin keeping an eye on her body to make sure she didn't just suddenly collapse.

Walking up the steps were increasingly becoming difficult. But Rin trudged onward and paused waiting for Sesshomaru at the very top. When he reached her side she gave him a small smirk as if to say 'Haha I did it all by myself'. The door opened with a low groan as the pair stopped in front of it. The butler bowed and took their coats as they entered the large, elegant palace.

"I'm tired Sesshomaru." Rin announced as she leaned against the wall by the grand staircase. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Sesshomaru nodded walking past her to begin his trek up the stairs, "Then I will follow you there. After all I have to keep an eye on you correct?"

Rin sighed, pushed herself off the wall and followed after her silent tormentor. As they walked down the long hallways Rin studied the back of Sesshomaru. It was strange but it seemed like his upper body never wavered, the only sign of movement was his legs and even those moved with such gracefulness that Rin was sure she would never possess. How does he do it? Was it something he was trained to be like since a child? Rin briefly wondered what her life would have been like if she had been born into a rich family like Sesshomaru had. Would it have been any different? Maybe it would have then again maybe not. Why dwell on such petty things of what ifs when you should be dealing with more important matters such as life and death.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Rins door and turned slightly to look down at her. She raised her eyes to his and gave him one of her small sad smiles. A flicker in his golden eyes passed too quickly for Rin to identify. He was so closed up at times that she thought she'd go insane. _Maybe I already have..._ Rin mused absently.

They stood there in the hallway until Rin reached for the doorknob of her room slowly. She shifted her eyes away from Sesshomaru, anywhere as long as it wasn't him. Staring at the hardwood floors Rin suddenly remembered something Sesshomaru had said to Inuyasha before they had left the school. It was now or never. If she didn't ask him then there might not be another opportunity before he closed up again. With one hand on the doorsill of her room and the other gripping the doorknob Rin raised her head to Sesshomaru. He was already walking away but to Rin it seemed his gait was slower. As if he was waiting for some reason to stop moving and turn back around. Rin gave him that reason.

"Sesshomaru?" He stopped and slowly turned to lay his hot golden eyes upon her.

Rin shifted beneath his burning gaze. Why did he have such an effect on her? Did he know he made her heart race and her breathing become harder? Of course not. After all if he did know and cared even just a little bit, he wouldn't have been avoiding her more specifically the topic of the kisses. It suddenly hit her then. Sesshomaru must be regretting their two kisses. She was sure of it. If that was not a logical reason then she didn't know what else was, because he sure as hell was not giving her signs that he wanted more then a kiss. Rin corrected herself when she realized that she was beginning to go off her main idea.

"When will you tell me the truth?"

"About what Rin?" Sesshomaru asked although he knew exactly what truth she was asking about.

Rin looked away as she whispered just loud enough for Sesshomaru to catch, "Why we were shoot at." Her voice grew bolder as she lifted her head to match Sesshomarus. "Why did you ask Inuyasha and the others to come by later tonight to discuss safety matters? What's going on Sesshomaru? Please, tell me."

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back by her many questions. The fact that they were all so easy to answer with the complete truth made her questions so much worse. Rin had no clue how innocent both her questions and her face looked right now. He couldn't say no, but he had too. Her questions would be answered tonight no sooner then that.

Sesshomaru turned away from Rins young gaze to better prepare himself. Because if he didn't then he was sure he would fall and spill the truth to her right there. "I will answer your questions tonight. Now get some sleep and rest until then."

Rin watched Sesshomaru walk away down the hall and turn a corner before she let out a sigh and walked into her room, snapping the door shut behind her. Flopping down onto the massive bed Rin grabbed a pillow and hugged it with her one good arm. Her broken one was throbbing with a pain that had faded after her nerves had calmed down. Rin remembered jerking it when Sesshomaru and her had been shoot at. She hadn't felt the pain during the aftermath in the office which was a good thing seeing as how the pain was probably very excruciating. Taking a deep breath Rin blew it out in a very un-lady like manner as she snuggled closer into her pillow. Closing her brown eyes Rin attempted to forget everything as she began to dose off. She knew she needed rest and relaxation in order to regain much of her lost energy. Because for some unknown reason Rin couldn't shake the feeling that she would need it all tonight, even as she fell into the comforting void of sleep.

* * *

Throughout the course of ten minutes Sesshomaru was sure he had paced a few less inches in to his carpet. Since when had he taken up pacing to relive stress and anxiety? Wait. Since when did he get stress and feel anxiety? Stopping in the middle of his now worn down carpet Sesshomaru looked down at his hands in pure wonderment. What was Rin doing to him? She had somehow effected his entire being with just her presence. Sesshomaru had a life, strict and orderly before Rin was shoved into it. Now look at. He had a teenage girl to watch over not to mention have her live in his empty house. He had kissed that girl not once but twice and he had to admit he felt no remorse over them, and on top of it all he had a killer tracking him, shooting at him, and making Sesshomarus life a living nightmare. It was official he was going insane. There was no other explanation. And it had all started with Rin. 

Collapsing into his large leather chair Sesshomaru rested his elbows onto the table and placed his head in his hands. Anyone, who could see the proud Sesshomaru now, heir to InuCorp would not believe his or her eyes at how stressed he was at the moment. Sesshomaru would also make sure they never lived to speak a word of it to anyone as well. He raised his head when the phone in his office began ringing. Reaching for it he picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Hey Ice King, I tried your cell but no one picked up."

Of course, just what he needed to make his life that much more interesting, Inuyasha had to call. "I do not have my cell on me at the moment." _Come to think of it, didn't I place it in Rins book bag?_

"Yeah well now that I've gotten a hold of you, father said he would like you to call him, something about business or whatever." Inuyasha said relating to his older half brother what his father had said to him.

"That's fine. Be here at six with your friends. Understand?" Sesshomaru said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Look fluffy I heard you at the school and understood it then. We'll be there stop worrying it causes wrinkles." Inuyasha teased knowing it full good and well annoyed him.

Sesshomarus left eye twitched. "You had better hope I am in a better mood tonight little brother. Because I will not be putting up with your nonsense."

"Whatever Fluff master see you tonight." Inuyasha hung up but not before he caught the beginning of Sesshomarus growl.

Sesshomaru slammed his phone down on its cradle and leaned back in his chair. Then suddenly he reached once again for his phone, picked it up and dialed his father's personal number.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" His father asked when he picked up. The tone of his voice sounded distant as if he had other things on his mind, which Sesshomaru figured he did.

"Have you questioned the man who shot at Rin and I?" No use beating around the bush.

"Yes and I have good and bad news Sesshomaru." Inutaisho sighed, before continuing, "It seems that Naraku wished not for the sniper to hit Rin or you, which is the good news. The bad news is that Naraku has your home being watched and people trying to crack your security system."

Sesshomaru frowned, cursing mentally as he mused over these new details. The good news was in fact somewhat comforting. It seemed Naraku was not up for injuring Rin or Sesshomaru. He wanted Rin alive and healthy. Good, Sesshomaru could use that to his advantage. The bad news though was what was eating away at Sesshomaru already. How dare Naraku order his home to be hacked into and watched. He would pay for it. But first...

"Send some of your men over and have them conduct a ground search and security search. I will not let Naraku get near Rin while she is here in my house." Sesshomaru said his voice even and laced with cold.

"Of course son, they will be right over."

Sesshomaru hung up with his father and pushed his chair back in one quick movement. As he left his office Sesshomaru suddenly felt the need to check on Rin. It wasn't insecurity or doubt in his security systems abilities that motivated Sesshomaru to make sure Rin was ok. To put it simply and truthfully, he was worried. There he admitted it. He was Rins guardian and thus he had to watch her and make absolute sure that she did not fall into Narakus dirty hands.

Stopping outside of Rins room a slender hand reached for the doorknob before stopping. Instead of opening the door without consent Sesshomaru raised his hand to form a fist and lightly he knocked on her door.

"Come in." Her singsong voice met his ears and relief flooded Sesshomarus entire being. She was okay.

He opened the door and stuck his head in, "I was only...checking on you."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru from her spot on the bed; her eyebrows drew together in obvious confusion. Brown eyes darted around her room as if searching for some answer to why Sesshomaru would just check in on her. She didn't find any apparently, because she returned her eyes to lock with Sesshomarus.

"Okay." She said slowly, "I'm fine, I-I suppose. Is there something you need?"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt very small and extremely stupid. Shaking his head he replied to her question with his usual even tone voice even though he was really shaken up "No there isn't. Well I have things to do, see you tonight."

Quickly he pulled back from Rins room and snapped her door shut with a strong pull on the handle. Dropping his hand Sesshomaru stared at Rins door for another moment before turning away. As he walked down the long hallways that would lead him to the security room Sesshomaru allowed his mind to roam on a short leash.

This entire ordeal was getting to him, physically, mentally and beginning to get to him emotionally. No scratch that earlier thought. It already gotten to him emotionally. Funny how all three matters were so easily tired together. When one was infected the disease spread to the other two slowly but inevitable in the end. Rin was that said disease and she didn't even know it. To her he was ignoring the fact that he had kissed her more passionately then he had ever done any other woman. To Rin, Sesshomaru never allowed his cold mask to fall never allowed the world to see the true him, the man behind the indifferent golden eyes. And yet at the same time Rin had seen him. More like felt him actually. She had no idea what she was doing. With no one in the hallway Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to grace his lips. Oh yes Rin was becoming a rather enjoyable problem that he would never admit.

Stepping into his security room he nodded to the men inside. The select few, some of the brightest, Sesshomaru trusted. Small TVs staked high one upon another decorated one wall of the room. These TVs were actually cameras with the clearest image money could buy. The same kind Sesshomaru had used when he had set up cameras around Rins home. Studying each camera slowly Sesshomaru spoke to the head security man without turning his golden eyes away from the TVs.

"I received news that there are people attempting to hack into my security system. What information do you have on this?"

"Well sir, for the past day we have been having some problems that could be linked into possible hacking attempts. But so far we have found no sign of any leaks or break ins." The man said gesturing towards the few million dollars worth of equipment surrounding them.

Sesshomaru nodded, his gaze finally locking onto one camera, which showed Rins door. "This camera, number one hundred and ten. I required extra security be done to that room, has it been done?"

"Yes sir. We set up three extra cameras. Two on the outside and one inside, which of course we wired to be hooked up to your lap top. Only you are able to access that camera sir." The man replied, his hand pointing to two TVs, one showing Rins window, the other pointing at an angle away from her room and out at the forest.

"Good. I want a stronger wall put up on the security, do you understand? I do not want a break in to happen. Any possible hints or attempts at one I will be contacted immediately correct?" Sesshomaru asked, although his already knew the answers to his two requests.

"Of course sir! Right away!"

Sesshomaru swept the room with one last glance before turning to leave in a swift movement of silver. Gliding through the hallways once more Sesshomaru headed towards the front door, where he knew by the time he got there his fathers men would be standing in the foyer ready for his orders. And so they were. Gracefully walking down the stairs Sesshomaru began to speak to the group as a whole.

"I'm sure my father has spoken to you of the situation at hand. If not this is what has been happening. The man we caught earlier today has provided us with useful information. Narakus men have been attempting to hack into my security system in the last day while others are watching the house and lands from the surrounding forest. This will stop. Captain I want your men to split up and do a clean search of my lands. I want everything, whether little or big, to be reported back to me. Understood?" Sesshomaru ordered, his golden eyes daring any of the men to challenge his command. None did.

The captain nodded, "You heard him men, move out!"

Sesshomaru watched with satisfaction as the men left the house and began their search of the surrounding perimeters. He left shortly after to return to his study. Once there he booted up his computer and hooked up the camera that showed the inside of Rins room. He hated having to spy on her but he hoped that if she ever found out, she would forgive him, keeping in mind that it had all been for her safety. Currently she was still lying on her bed, pencil in hand as she worked diligently on what looked like a Physics problem. If only she asked him, he would help her with them. Physics was second nature to him.

Throughout the rest of the day Sesshomaru was informed of every single sign his father's men found. His security team as well kept him well aware of possible hackers. His mood was lightened when one of his security team members said that he might be able to back trace one of the hackers who had attempted to break in. Sesshomaru encouraged him to do so and hoped that he could, that way they could catch another one of Narakus men. Still it aggravated Sesshomaru to know that while Naraku knew of where exactly to find Sesshomaru and Rin, he had no ideas where to find Naraku. Sesshomaru made sure the men he had working on finding the sick man were working harder then ever.

Sesshomaru had also been keeping an eye on Rin. She slept for a few hours after finishing her homework. At around four she was back up and moving around. She finished unpacking and re-arranged a few things in her room before lying down to listen to music and draw. Sesshomaru enjoyed watching her simple drawings come to life on paper. She was a rather good artist. Once she bored of that Rin stretched out across her bed and getting comfortable she wrote a little in her diary. Sesshomaru once again swelled with pride knowing she had enjoyed his present to her. She fell back asleep once she completed writing in her diary. Rin never stirred in her sleep, which gave Sesshomaru the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork without having to worry about her.

A few minutes before six, Sesshomaru closed his binder and returned his attention to the sleeping Rin. Pushing himself up from his chair he closed the laptop lid and left his office. His little brother and his friends would be arriving soon so it was time to wake up Rin. When he approached her door Sesshomaru had every intention of waking her but when he stepped inside and saw her gentle sleeping form the thought was swept away. None the less he had too wake her up. Walking to her bed he sat down carefully on her side. His hand reached out to her shoulder and gently shook her awake. Brown eyes fluttered between staying open and closing before they focused on Sesshomaru. Yawning Rin sat up and blinked sleepily at Sesshomaru. The sight almost made Sesshomaru smile.

"Huh? What are you doing in here?" Rin mumbled a clear sign she was still sleepy, "Sesshomaru?"

His hand suddenly ached to brush aside a stray hair that had fallen across her lovely face. "It is almost six and your friends will be arriving shortly. I thought I'd wake you up for it."

Rin smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru. I'll get up now."

Sesshomaru stood back from Rins bed as she too got up and stretched her tired limbs. Her shirt crawled up revealing a small line of pale flesh. Warmth shot through Sesshomaru and ended near his groin. He suppressed a groan at the sight of her soft looking stomach. Suddenly cringing Rin cradled her injured arm against her chest. Sesshomaru was jerked out of his lustful thoughts and thrown back into reality when he heard Rins sharp intake of air.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"It's nothing. I just forgot that I shouldn't be moving my arm too much." Rin assured Sesshomaru giving him a clumsy smile. "Really. I'm fine."

Sesshomarus lips thinned but nodded anyways. "Well let's be on our way then."

Rin nodded. "Okay then."

* * *

"Does anyone have a clue as to why we're here?" Sango asked, pulling her jacket closer to her body when she stepped out into the frigid air. It was going to be a cold night since it was already in the low forties at sunset. 

Kagome shook her head, her ebony tresses flying around her rosy face. "Not a clue. All I know was that Sesshomaru asked us too come. Inuyasha he didn't say anything else?"

"Keh."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome turned around to look at a grumbling Inuyasha step out of his car. "Don't ask me. You heard him at the school and that's all I know."

"We're here to discuss our safety? That makes no sense." Miroku thought out loud, voicing the thoughts of everybody present.

"There is something strange going on though. That security at the gate creped me out." Kagome shivered.

Sango nodded as the small group made their way up the stairs to the front door. "Yeah I agree with Kagome."

"Come to think of it, my father has been acting weird the last few days. So has my mom. The most I've gotten out of the pair is stuff like 'no need to worry son' and 'everything will be okay once we catch him'." Inuyasha said silently grateful when the butler opened the door for them and stepped aside to allow the group to enter.

"Who is this 'him'?" Sango asked her curiosity sparked at the mention of a mystery man.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Like I have any idea. That's what I was hoping to find out by coming her tonight."

"You want to ask Sesshomaru. What makes you think he knows what your father was talking about?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because my father has been talking with Sesshomaru more and more over the last few weeks, not to mention he had me relay a message to him earlier today. Something about having Sesshomaru call him to discuss business." Inuyasha looked away obviously angry, "Whatever is going on, my father and mister Ice King know about it."

"I see you have become smarter little brother." A cold silky voice broke through the silence after Inuyasha rant, making the group of friend's turn their heads in the direction of where Sesshomaru and Rin were coming down the stairs. "I must congratulate you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes, "Shut it fluffy."

Sesshomarus golden eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. He was debating about how to kill his brother in the most painful way when a soft giggle stopped him. He snapped his head to his right and settled his cold eyes on Rin. She had a hand to her mouth as she tried to oppress a laugh. Brown eyes moved to meet with golden ones and just like that her laughter stopped.

"Gomen Sesshomaru. I couldn't resist."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned away from Rin and continued walking down the stairs. "Let us sit in the living room and I'll start a fire."

Inuyasha watched his brother through narrowed amber eyes. Something was up with his brother. But as his friends gratefully followed his older brother into the kitchen, he sighed. No use in starting up an argument. Kagome sat by Inuyasha on the couch, while Sango and Miroku took the other. That left one couch left, which Sesshomaru and Rin took. Kagome half expected Rin to scoot as far away from Sesshomaru as the couch could let her, but strangely she sat in the middle of her seat only inches from Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to mind at all. Kagome noted the moment and made sure to think back on it later in the night.

"So tell us Sesshy why are we here?" Inuyasha asked jumping right into the subject of the night. "What about our safety is so damn important to you?"

"Don't make fun about this situation Inuyasha. If anything this is far from funny." Sesshomaru berated his brother earning a scowl from Inuyasha.

"Then do tell us Sesshomaru. Don't keep us in suspense." Kagome said, placing her hand on Inuyashas to better calm him.

Sesshomaru nodded, briefly allowing his golden eyes to slide to Rin. She was looking up at him, at ease with confusion written across her face. It sent a pain through his being to know that in the next few minutes that confused look would be replaced with one of terror and anger. The fury likely to be directed at him. There was a high possibility that Sesshomaru would lose all trust Rin had for him tonight. That alone hurt him beyond words. Golden eyes left Rin quickly and returned to the group around him.

His voice held true to its usual cold and even tone as he began from the beginning. "Ten years ago there was a man named Naraku Onigumo, who worked at fathers company. Shortly after he began working there reports from women began to be filed. These reports claimed that Naraku was sexually harassing them. Around the same time father was suspicious of Naraku and his intentions within the company. Many had come to him claiming Naraku to be providing Miasma Corp. from across the seas viable information from Inu Corp. Of course this did not sit well with father. Unfortunately before my father had a chance to arrest Naraku for charges of treason he suddenly disappeared." Sesshomaru paused, cleared his throat and continued. It was becoming harder for him to look at Rin, when h knew that this next part would hurt Rin.

"A week later after Narakus sudden disappearance a female worker at my dads company disappeared as well. With further investigation, it turned out that this woman was one of the few who had claimed sexual harassment but was also the only one who decided to press charges and take him to court over the matter. Her body was never found, but her car was." Sesshomaru dared to look at Rin for an instant. Her brown eyes were growing wider with every word Sesshomaru said. She was remembering the details of her mother's murder more and more every passing second. "There was blood everywhere but no signs of her body. Forensics found nothing to prove that Naraku was the one, who killed the women, so as time passed the case was labeled a cold case."

"What was this women's name?" Miroku asked, "How does she and this Naraku guy connect to us?"

Sesshomaru swallowed. He could not look at Rin when he slowly answered Mirokus question; "This woman is connected to you all because the man who killed her, Naraku Onigumo is back to finish what he started years ago. This woman's name was Sachi Ukiyo, Rins birth mother."

Gasps filled the air when Sesshomaru finished, but none compared to Rins response to the news. Her hand flew to her mouth as a sound half way between a choke and a strangled cry escaped her lips. Her mother...this was what she had wanted to know. After all these years, after all the useless researching, the answers were being told to her from the last person she expected. Of course she knew her mother had been working at InuCorp and that her possible murderer could have been working there as well. But still the police had shrugged it off, didn't even bother to put it in their report. That information Rin found out from her father and suffered a night of terrible abuse for bringing up old memories in him.

"So this Naraku guy killed Rins mother? How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "Where's he proof?"

"All signs pointed to him although the police were too blind to see them." Sesshomaru replied, more interested in Rins reaction then Inuyashas questions, "Naraku has also hinted to us that he killed Sachi, by the way he talks."

"You've talked to him?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes. That is how we knew he was after Rin."

Rin shot her head up, "What? Why does he want me? He killed my mother isn't that enough?"

"I said that he was back to finish what he started." Sesshomaru said, but continued when he only received confused faces, "Naraku craves Rin. He wants to take her as his own, like he did her mother."

"That is disgusting." Sango said voicing her opinion.

"Hai, it is." Sesshomaru agreed.

Rins mouth dropped as horror crossed her face. That Naraku guy...how sick! The mere thought of someone who had killed her mother lusting after her, made Rin sick to the bottom of her stomach. Slowly Rin looked around, hoping to find some reason, ready to use to help explain the situation better. But there was none. Her breath hitched as her mind replayed the last month's events. The attack on her house, the fire that destroyed it, the sniper who had shoot at her earlier in the day. The reality and truth behind it all hit her like a wall of bricks. That vile man, Naraku, had been the cause of all of them. He was behind the scheming and the plans all along. It was true, every last piece of it. Suddenly another thought struck her. It only made sense. Sesshomaru knew he had known all along and never once did he tell her. In fact now that she thought back on it, Sesshomaru always avoided the subject of the attack and fire of her house. Only after the sniper did he finally give in and promise to tell her. He had lied! How could she trust him now?

Sesshomaru watched Rin closely from the corner of his eye. She was taking it better then he had expected. Then again maybe he was speaking too soon. She raised her head to look at Sesshomaru. "You lied to me. You've known all about this haven't you?"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt like he had been dunked headfirst into a tub full of cold water. Chills ran down his spine. This was what he had feared, Rins rejection and hatred building as she discovered that he had kept the truth from her for weeks. Although he was suddenly filled with pain, he did not allow his stoic mask to slip.

"Hai Rin."

"For how long, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, her voice no higher then a whisper. "How long have you known?"

"Since I first meet you." Sesshomaru admitted. No use in lying now, and covering up the truth. _Perhaps_, he thought, _this situation concerning her safety will go much smoother now that she knows the truth...that is if she ever forgives me first._

Rin stood up and gapped at Sesshomaru in disbelief, "That was months ago! All this time Sesshomaru! Everything you said to me was a lie wasn't it?"

Was everything he had told her a lie? Part of it, he supposed, was. Guilt washed over him before he could stop the wave from crashing down. "Hai, some of it."

"What part Sesshomaru?" Rin demanded, her voice rising. "Tell me!"

Golden eyes locked with brown ones. It was getting difficult to keep his cool mask with her defiance seeping into him slowly. "The part about Naraku."

"So basically it was everything." Rin whispered finally seeing the whole picture. "You lied to me, kept secrets from me and then expect me to forgive you for your mistakes? If you believe that, then you have another thing coming to you Sesshomaru, because I won't forgive you."

Sesshomaru swallowed. He knew what was coming.

"Do you understand me Sesshomaru?" Rin searched his cold face for some kind of understanding and what she hoped remorse. But all she got out of him was a face that was beginning to mock her with its forever the same indifference. "Damn it Sesshomaru! Answer me! You lost all my trust in you and you just stand there with that stupid expression on your face like you don't CARE! Tell me the truth! I can handle it; I'm NOT A BABY!"

"I know this Rin."

Even his voice was irritating her. The man she had dreamed about was starting to grind on her nerves. All of her building frustration from the last few weeks over this man was seeping through the cracks. Poisoning her mind and revealing its ugly face through her words. Normally Rin would not have cared if someone had kept a secret from her, but when that secret dealt with her, her friends, her mom and her past that was where Rin drew the line. Add her confusion over the feelings she held for Sesshomaru and the newly revealed secret and Rin was bomb waiting to explode.

"Then act like it! Act like you're the one at fault!" Rins voice had risen into the upper octave and now she was screeching her pain and aggravation at the source of it all. "I can't even stand to look at you anymore! Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even come near me do you understand?" Tears burned at the corner of her eyes, "You've hurt me Sesshomaru. Just when I began to trust you and heal from my past, you tell me that all along you have been lying to me. But you can't understand how I'm feeling can you? Because you are always the same way, cold and emotionless. You can't live that way it's not right; it-it's not healthy! Gomen Nasai Sesshomaru, but I can't stand to be in the same room as you anymore."

In one quick movement of brown Rin turned away from Sesshomaru and walked out of the living room. Her resounding steps up the stairs and down her hall echoed throughout the suddenly silent and empty house. No one dared to move after Rins outburst. Sesshomaru stood stock still as his golden eyes found the ground suddenly really interesting. Rins words had stung him, more so then he would ever admit to any living soul. The sad thing about her accusation was that it was all true. Every last bit of it. He had lied to her, and kept secrets from her. He was the one at fault. To make it worse, the possible future consequences of his actions dawned on him. If he hadn't told Rin now, what might have Naraku done? Without Rin knowing that her life was at danger, she would be an open target to Naraku. That alone sent chills down his spine. So the sacrifice to save Rins life was the lost of her trust in him, but if it meant her alive and breathing he would pay that ten times over every time.

"So does this mean we have to be careful?" Sango asked, breaking the thick silence and changing the subject as well.

Kagome itched to run after Rin but knew that her best friend needed time to be alone. When Rin wanted she would come to Kagome. Always had, and Kagome never once pushed her. "What do you want us to do Sesshomaru?"

"Exactly what Sango said. Be careful, watch your back, and if anything minute seems out of place contact me immediately. I don't doubt that Naraku might go after you all, he's capable of doing anything. Just be on guard all the time. Inform me of everything, no matter how small." Sesshomaru said stressing the part of informing him of things, "Understand?"

The four friends nodded in unison. The initial shock had passed and the reality of the situation was dawning on them slowly. Kagome glanced at her watch. It was getting late. Sending Inuyasha a look, which he understood clearly the pair stood. Sango and Miroku got the hint and also stood.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for tell us this. It means a lot." Kagome said giving the older brother a small smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and showed the group of friends to the front door and watched as they walked down the front steps and left in Inuyashas truck. Closing the door behind him Sesshomaru looked around. Of course Rin was no where to be found. He would surely find her locked away in her room, crying. Sesshomaru decided right then that he would give her time to cool down and accept the new truth. His stomach growled and Sesshomaru looked down at it in surprise. Through all the events of the day he had forgotten to eat all day, except the few bites of breakfast in the morning. _Surely Yuki will be up and can cook me something..._Sesshomaru pondered as he made his way to the back of the house.

* * *

Sitting inside a dark car, Naraku fingered his cell phone on his thigh. He was debating about whether or not to call his dear old friend Sesshomaru. They hadn't talked in so long. Surely Sesshomaru would be so grateful to hear from him. After all they had so much to discuss. What with Rin and the sniper. 

Unclipping his cell Naraku pressed the number five to speed dial Sesshomaru private cell number. Oh yes did they need to talk. Sitting back in his seat Naraku smirked. This would be a rather fun conversation.

* * *

Rin was writing furiously away into her journal about the night's events like there was no tomorrow. She was writing so hard and so fast her pen would sometimes break through the paper, creating little holes. The conversation downstairs was so fresh in her mind, that her thoughts and feelings about it flowed gracefully from her mind onto the paper. 

How could he? How dare he! Rin jabbed her pen into her journal when she finished as much as she could write. She suddenly had the urge to throw something. Closing her diary Rin picked it up and proceeded to throw it across the room. It hit the dresser side with a loud smack before gravity pushed it down onto the floor, where it sat motionless on the foamy carpet. Rin glared daggers at the leather cover secretly wishing that it would burst into flames. Let it burn, it reminded her too much of Sesshomaru at the moment. Had he been lying then? On Christmas Eve when he had asked her to trust him with her secret? Too many questions...she was beginning to get a headache.

Rin had just flipped over onto her back to stare up at the dull ceiling when the shrill melody of a phone cut through her thoughts. She sat up quickly, her head turning towards the sound. Her book bag. How strange, since when did she get a cell phone? Hopping off her bed, she knelt beside her book bag, unzipped the front pocket and reached in to grab the small cell phone. Rin suddenly recognized it as Sesshomarus. What was his phone doing in her book bag?

A number, Rin did not recognize, glowed and before she could second think her thoughts she flipped it open and pressed the green button. Holding it to her ear she said the one thing any person in her position would have said, "Hello?"

Silence. Good, Rin thought. She was about to hang up and then hurry downstairs to return the phone to one of the servants to give back to Sesshomaru when a male voice, almost as silky as Sesshomarus only darker and more menacing responded, "Hello. Who is this?"

Rin hesitated, would it be right to tell this stranger her name? Surely it wouldn't hurt since it would only be her first name. "My name is Rin, and yours?"

Narakus eyes widened in shock. What luck! He was talking to Rin, his Rin, the one he craved and lusted for every night. He was about to respond with his true name when the idea of Rin knowing who he really was stopped him. Quickly he thought up a fake name. "Rei. I'm a friend of Sesshomarus."

"Really? I have never heard him mention you before." Rin said.

"Is that true? Well Rin, Sesshomaru might not want to talk about me because I am more of a secret friend. You understand?" Naraku said.

"Sure I do. Well Rei he's not here right now, I'll let him know to call you later." Rin said, feeling the need to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Oh no rush, in fact I've wanted to talk to you ever since Sesshomaru mentioned your name to me." He had to keep Rin on the phone. Just her sweet melodic voice made him hard and quiver in delight.

"He mentioned me?" Rin asked.

"Of course, why would that be so hard to believe?" Naraku asked faking innocence.

"Well, we kind of got into a fight today and I'm beginning to doubt my trust in him." Rin admitted.

_You don't say? _"Why, what's going on?" Naraku asked, hoping to get some useful information out of her. "And don't worry about Sesshomaru finding out you told me, because believe me I'll find out later from him anyway."

Rin still hesitated with her answer; "Well you see he has been lying to me for the past few weeks. There is this guy named Naraku who is after me, and I didn't find out about him until today. Sesshomaru says he's a dangerous guy and that I should be careful, yet how can I trust and believe in him when he has just proved to me that he lies?"

Naraku was a bit taken back by this information. So Sesshomaru had finally come out of the box and told Rin the truth. Sheesh, he hadn't been expecting that. In fact he had thought she would have known a long time ago. Oh well had to go off of it. "That is unfortunate that you had to find out about Naraku like that Rin. I have been pressuring Sesshomaru into telling you a long time ago, but I guess he didn't have the nerve to do it."

"Yeah I suppose."

Naraku heard her sigh in defeat. An idea sparked into his head, "Hey, you sound like you need some cheering up. Why don't you meet me tonight? At the Starbucks down the street in town? We can talk over some coffee and I can help you sort your feelings about Sesshomaru."

"I don't know." Rin said, although the thought of getting out the house sounding awfully inviting.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." _For me..._

Rin sighed again; "Okay I'll come, what time?"

"How about eleven? I don't get off work until nine and I have to go home feed the misses and tuck the kids into bed. Is that okay?" Why not sound as innocent as possible, Naraku figured.

"Okay I'll meet you at eleven." Rin agreed said goodbye to Rei and hung up. She still felt edgy about meeting this guy; after all she had just found out some guy named Naraku who had killed her mother was following her. But then again she would be with one of Sesshomarus obviously close friends. What could go wrong?

Sesshomaru didn't come to talk to her the rest of the night, which left somewhat of an empty feeling in her heart. But she squashed it down when ten thirty rolled around. Changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Rin grabbed her jacket. She turned off all her lights and even made a lump of pillows under her covers. To any one person the pillows made a good illusion of someone sleeping under the covers, head and all. Checking the hallway outside of her room, Rin quickly slipped outside. The mansion was empty which made Rin very grateful. Placing Sesshomarus phone on the table by the front door, Rin slipped out into the night.

It was funny how easily she got by what looked like security. Most of them were sleeping and snoring away into their dreams. Grinning Rin continued her trek through the woods and onto the highway. It was a long walk in the winter night but she finally made it to the corner of where the town began. Spotting the glowing green and white Star Bucks sign, Rin sighed gratefully. Thank the heavens that this Star Bucks was open until midnight. Stepping into the warm coffee shop, Rin let out a relaxing sigh. She was beginning to no longer feel her hands and her nose and ears had long since gone numb. Rubbing her ears and nose roughly to try and stimulate blood flow, Rin looked around. Only a hand full of people were in the small shop, sipping coffee or staring out the window into the night. A plump lady sat behind the counter reading a book, while keeping one eye on her customers as well. Rin gazed around once more and spotted middle aged man sitting in a corner booth to her left. He had long black hair that was wavy and dark red eyes. How odd.

She wasn't sure if this was the man but she walked over anyways. No harm in asking. "Excuse me sir?" Rin asked, gaining the attention of the mysterious man. "Is your name Rei?"

A smile grew on the mans lips, "Yes I am. And you must be Rin. Sesshomaru wasn't kidding; you are as pretty as he says." Narakus smile turned into a smirk at her gentle blush. Rin really was cute, in fact she was hotter then her mother had been. Although both had their perks he decided. Her mother had been more "experienced" where as Rin was most likely new at everything. She would be fun to break in. Naraku couldn't contain his excitement. A new toy to play with. Kami he felt like a kid again.

"Well I'm glad you didn't stand me up Rei." Rin said changing the subject away from Sesshomaru.

"And why would I stand up someone like you?" Naraku raised his hand and motioned for the plump lady to come over. When she stood at the foot of their booth, with paper and a pen in hand Naraku said in a smooth voice, "We would like two hot chocolates to go."

The hot chocolate part wasn't what caught Rins attention; it was the 'to go' part. Once the lady had left she looked at Rei confused, "To go? Where exactly are we going?"

"For a walk in the park. If that's okay?" Rei asked, faking a hurt but caring expression on his face. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine."

Rin was a sweetie when it came to hurting people who were only offering things. After all he was buying for her drink, why not pay him back with a short walk through the park. It would lovely at this time of night. "As long as it's short. I don't want to be out too long."

Naraku nodded pleased with her choice. "Let me go get our drinks and we'll be on our way."

Rin smiled and looked down at her lap as whom she thought was Rei, went to gather their hot chocolates and return to her. He handed her one of the steaming cups, which she gratefully took into her cold hands. She made a face of pure bliss, and it left Naraku feeling rather tight in his pants.

"Ready?"

"Hai."

It was a short walk to the park, since it was only a block or two away. Rin and Naraku chatted about random things the entire way. Once they stepped onto the stone filled path that round its way throughout the entire park, Rin began to feel on edge. She couldn't explain it but the way Rei would look at her, she got the creepy chills down her spine. It wasn't until they stepped into the moonlight and it cast a misty light upon Rei did Rin decide that enough was enough. So what if Rei was a good guy, and had treated her nicely all evening, but Rin wasn't the type of person to ignore gut feelings and chills.

"Um, Rei if you don't mind, I'm getting cold and maybe we should start to head back." Rin suggested.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, he had feared this moment would not come. She was beginning to grow suspicious. No, he had made a plan and he would stick to it, even if that meant overpowering her to do it. Oh well guess things couldn't always go smoothly like he had hoped to. Naraku honestly didn't want to harm her. He never wished to bring damage upon his goods.

"You're right, let's go. How about this, since it's getting so late, why don't I take you home as well. I'll drop you off out front so neither one of us get in trouble." Naraku said as he reached for her empty hot chocolate cup. She handed him her cup and turned away when he walked to the nearest trashcan. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to try and get warm. The chills just could not stop, and Rin wished she had never left and had just stayed home. Naraku threw the cups into the nearest garbage can and turned around as he pulled out a handkerchief and a bottle. He was pleased that she was turned around. It would make it easier on her. Pouring the bottle onto the handkerchief successfully soaking the fabric in the drug he rubbed it together once before making his way slowly to Rin.

"Hey Rei-" Rin was just starting to turn around when Naraku grabbed her with one arm and placed the other directing over her mouth and nose. Rin tried to scream but the fabric muffled it. She struggled and scratched at Narakus arms and face to try and free herself but it was too no avail. Her fighting only made her suffer more and as she took a breath to regain some of her air, she inhaled some of the drug on the fabric. Slowly, Rin felt her limbs go numb. Her arms fell away from Narakus face as her legs grew weak, no longer able to keep her weight up. Rins eyes fluttered between closing and staying open. She tried to stop breathing but as her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen Rin felt the final stage of the drug take over. Suddenly feeling extremely sleepy, Rin closed her eyes and knew no more.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: **Yummy juicy stuff there people! Oh no Rins kidnapped!_

_**Yasha:** We would like at least 25 reviews, and we know you can all do it! Come on!_

_**Rin: Also check out my profile! This story was nominated for Best Drama in the InuGuild! Go second it! It would mean so much to me!**_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_Sesshomaru discovers Rin has been kidnapped. Can he save her in time before Naraku does something terrible to her?_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17: A Life For A Life

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: Sorry for the long awaited update... BTW this is a long chapter, but full of goodies! If Sesshomaru seems a little OOC I am terribly sorry, I attempted to move him toward the change gradually. Forgive me if he is portrayed wrong. I also apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. My beta will look over this chapter soon and I will replace it when she has finished it._**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions!

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_In my heart there is a place  
In my heart there is a trace  
Of a small fire burning  
A sheltering ray shines through this night  
Although it 's small, it's bright  
But darkness is lurking  
He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold  
Fear him..._

**Within Temptation-Deceiver of Fools

* * *

**

**_Chapter 17: A Life For A Life

* * *

_**

_Last time on Musei Sange:_

_"Hey Rei-" Rin was just starting to turn around when Naraku grabbed her with one arm and placed the other directing over her mouth and nose. Rin tried to scream but the fabric muffled it. She struggled and scratched at Narakus arms and face to try and free herself but it was too no avail. Her fighting only made her suffer more and as she took a breath to regain some of her air, she inhaled some of the drug on the fabric. Slowly, Rin felt her limbs go numb. Her arms fell away from Narakus face as her legs grew weak, no longer able to keep her weight up. Rins eyes fluttered between closing and staying open. She tried to stop breathing but as her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen Rin felt the final stage of the drug take over. Suddenly feeling extremely sleepy, Rin closed her eyes and knew no more.

* * *

_

Alone in the darkness of his room, Sesshomaru sat in his chair, his mind swimming through a flood of thoughts and drowning slowly by his mixed feelings. Golden eyes never wavered from their locked position on the far wall. Like two hard pieces of gold, Sesshomaru's eyes reflected everything on the outside. That is everything but what he was feeling inside. If a person were too look within Sesshomaru right now, they would most likely find a man dying from confusion and constricting feelings. So completely different from his usual cold attire. Sesshomaru suddenly had the urge to hit something. Anything would do at the moment, as long as he could kick it, hit it, punch it, and tear it apart.

Rising to his feet in one clean-cut motion, Sesshomaru strode to the door effortlessly and slipped out into the dark hallway just as quietly. Few lights were left on at night, just enough to provide a guide through the winding halls. His feet were moving on the own accord in some direction, that Sesshomaru soon realized was the direction on the built in dojo. Yes, that would be an excellent place to release some anger and frustration.

Sliding the rice paper door open silently, Sesshomaru slipped his shoes and shirt off at the door before proceeding across the matted floor. On one wall was a variety of weapons, another was adorned with glass mirrors that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The third wall had three doors, two of the three lead to spas and bathing rooms, and the last one lead to another hallway that would eventually end at a door to the backyard gardens. The fourth and final wall was where the doors to the dojo were, while a few low tables and mats were staked perfectly against the wall. The dojo itself was a cream color, with a dash of white and red here and there. The cushion beneath his feet was soft yet firm, giving just the right leverage for quick and easy moves. The air inside the dojo was refreshing to Sesshomaru's nose and once he had struck a match to a few of the incenses and scented candles, Sesshomaru knew his worn body would begin to relax soon enough. Walking calmly over the dojo's cushioned floor to the opposite wall, Sesshomaru lifted a small bamboo sword from its place on the wall. Swinging it around a few times, Sesshomaru began to warm up, running through the familiar exercises that had become habit to him through the many years.

Once he could feel the warmth spreading through his body from the small work out, Sesshomaru calmly reached out to press a button on the dojo wall. A punching bag was slowly lowered from the ceiling and as it lowered Sesshomaru replaced the bamboo sword on the far wall. Returning to the punching bag, Sesshomaru raised his fist before slamming one after the other into the firm bag. He could feel the tension begin to release from his body and seep through his fist into the bag. Sesshomaru worked his way into his usual form of fighting; punch, punch, kick, round off kick, punch, kick, duck, kick, punch, punch, punch...

Sesshomaru's breathing came in short gasps and only after thirty minutes did Sesshomaru begin to feel sweat beds start to form on his forehead. Even though his body was burning and his lungs begged for oxygen, Sesshomaru did not stop. He had energy and a reason behind working out beside the usual need to keep his muscles built up. Aggravation, confusion, anger, the urge to talk to Rin, the need to have her forgiveness; everything was spreading like wildfire through his body, burning him in so many places that the only way to rid of the emotion was to hit something. Of course it was so manlike and predictable of him to want to take all these abnormal feelings out on a helpless bag full of small beads. Sesshomaru couldn't help it; he was a male and men do things like that. Besides he was killing two birds with one stone, working out his body and sorting out his feelings at the same time.

Another half-hour slipped by before Sesshomaru knew it and only after the bag began to hang limp did Sesshomaru take a break. Catching his breath, Sesshomaru walked over to the wall with the mats and tables and grabbed a towel on top of a table. Wiping the soft white towel over his sweaty face, neck ands upper body Sesshomaru took a deep breath. His body felt so alive, and his mind so full. Even though his main objection to come here had not been completely full filled, he had spent most of his energy and would soon come down from this 'high' feeling. His mind would be more clear and easier to process things over with in a few minutes.

Slinging the towel over his shoulder Sesshomaru left the dojo and walked the dark hallways of his mansion casually. He had no place to be at the moment even though half of him ached to be with Rin. He could easily patch things up between them but the more logical side told Sesshomaru to wait and give Rin time to calm down. Twisting the doorknob to his room, Sesshomaru passed his bed and desk as he walked towards his bathroom. Shutting the door behind him Sesshomaru stripped off his remaining clothes as he waited for the shower water to warm to his liking. Slipping inside Sesshomaru could feel his muscles literally sigh and he released a deep breath as the warm water soaked into his skin and penetrated his sore muscles. The scents of his body wash and shampoo filled the air and mixed creating a rather pleasant smell. Sesshomaru almost forgot about all his troubles as he stood in his giant shower enjoying the water run down his naked body. That was until he heard his servant Jaken screeching out his name even over the pounding water.

Sesshomaru was thrown forcefully back into reality. Beginning to feel annoyed Sesshomaru twisted the knob of the shower off and reached outside the door to grab a towel. Wrapping it around his waist Sesshomaru stepped out of his shower and with an air of growing anger flung open the door to his bathroom. By the sound of Jaken's yelling Sesshomaru knew his servant was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Switching out his towel for his robe Sesshomaru walked to the door.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru demanded when he opened the door to reveal his unpleasant looking servant.

"Forgive me sir, but Lady Rin is not in her room." Jaken said quickly.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow. "And your point is? She is most likely wandering the palace. Go and find her."

"B-but my lord!" Jaken yelled out when Sesshomaru began to close his door, "She is no where in the castle or on the surrounding premise!"

Sesshomaru halted in his movements, and slowly lowered burning golden eyes onto Jaken's cowering figure, "What do you mean she is no where to be found? She was in her room not long ago."

"I know my lord, but now she's not." Jaken said, "We've looked everywhere. Her jacket is missing from her room, and then we looked outside but still have not found her."

Narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru knew that his anger was growing again this time stronger then before. "Are you telling me that Rin has gone missing?"

Jaken had no time to respond when shouts filled the once silent hall. Sesshomaru raised his head to see his father's men running towards them in a hurry.

"Young master Sesshomaru! Urgent message from your father sir!" One of the men held out a phone to him, which Sesshomaru quickly took.

"Yes father?"

"Tell me Sesshomaru, where is Rin?"

"I've just been informed that she is no where to be found." Sesshomaru said when suddenly he got a creepy feeling in his stomach; one that told him that this was more then just Rin gone missing.

"Just as I feared. I know where she is, and you are not going to like it one bit." Inutaisho informed his eldest son.

"Tell me."

"Naraku has her."

"What!" Sesshomaru yelled loud enough to make everyone present jump. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I'm not sure Sesshomaru. I received a phone call from Naraku a few moments ago and he told me how he was able to get Rin. I didn't believe him and he said to call here and ask where Rin was. I did and Jaken went looking for Rin. When he returned to the phone he said Rin was not in her room. I knew then that Naraku had not been lying. Sesshomaru, he has her there is no doubt in my mind now." Sesshomaru's father explained.

Sesshomaru swore he was beginning to see red. Gripping the phone tight in his hand, Sesshomaru bit back the stream of curses he wished to say out loud. There were steps to be taken if Rin was seriously with Naraku. But the one question plaguing Sesshomarus mind was, how?

"I need everything on this one father. There had to have been someone who saw something, anything. Naraku can not keep Rin for long." Sesshomaru said, deciding on which steps to take first.

"Right. I'll have my men begin looking for any signs of how Rin left the house without being seen. Check cameras, use bloodhounds. Don't worry son we'll find her." Inutaisho said attempting to reassure his already enraged son.

"Keep me informed father." Sesshomaru said, "I won't be sleeping tonight."

"Neither will I." Inutaisho said before hanging up.

Sesshomaru tossed the phone back to its owner before turning back into his room and slamming the door shut. Changing quickly into a pair of black pants and black t-shirt, Sesshomaru combed his hair once before leaving his room with his coat slung over one arm. His emotions had sky rocketed and at that exact moment as he left his room, Sesshomaru suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to turn back time. Maybe if he hadn't turned Rin away, hadn't told her the truth, maybe if he _had_ actually talked to her afterwards she would still be here. Sesshomaru's hatred was being torn between Naraku and himself. Sesshomaru felt regret, sorrow, guilt all bundled up into one big bomb ready to explode. All he needed was the trigger, which he was sure would be Naraku and the moment when everything became clearer then glass.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Rin when she finally woke up from her state of unconsciousness. Groggily she raised her aching head in a vain hope to see. The place where she was, wherever she was that is, was dark and felt so empty. Rin attempted to move when pain shot through her entire body. Gritting her teeth to keep from crying out, Rin waited for the pain to subside. Slowly Rin moved her head around and except the constant throbbing, she knew her head wasn't injured. The rest of her though was a different story. She couldn't even feel her broken arm and for a brief moment panic rose throughout Rin. What if somehow her kidnapper had made her arm worse? Would it ever heal? Shaking her head Rin berated herself for thinking such silly questions. Of course her arm would be fine. It was probably just strained and would need medical attention soon. The idea of it never healing was ridiculous.

Rin was pleased to find that the pain was fading as she moved her aching limbs more and more. It was obvious that she had only been sitting in this position long enough for her muscles to tighten and with a little movement the blood would be flowing again and the pain would leave soon enough. After a few minutes Rin could actually feel the ropes tired around her wrists and ankles. So she was tied up like she had assumed earlier. Rin's eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly but faintly Rin could make out the outline of objects in the distance. The floor she was sitting on was cold, and Rin figured it was most likely cement or tile.

But before Rin could try to stand up and hop around the dark room, voices floated to her ears from outside the door. They sounded male and awfully familiar. Bits and pieces of what she had been doing before waking up here came back to her in wave after wave. Brown eyes narrowed. That bastard, Rei. He was the one who had done this to her. He had kidnapped her! The realization of it hit Rin like a brick. Rei was never Sesshomarus friend. It had all been a lie. But then how? Was Rei working for Naraku? _Oh Kami...what if Naraku is here? What if that is his voice?_

The voices increased and suddenly stopped all together as did the footsteps. The only sound was Rin's ragged breath, escaping her mouth in short pants. Then there was the familiar jingling of keys and the scrapping of a single key being placed into a lock. Rin's fear grew ten fold as the sharp click of a door unlocking signaled that she was in danger. Using her feet and one good arm Rin pushed herself back away from where she believed the door was. Her back hit something hard, a wall and terrified Rin waited for the inevitable.

Dim light flooded the room as the door was opened and Rin took the split second to find that she was in a decent sized room with no window and only a bed and dresser against one wall. Men filed into the room all carrying lethal looking weapons. Rin cringed at the sight of them but almost screamed out when she saw Rei slowly step around them and into the room. His crimson eyes scanned the room and finally settled on Rin's trembling body. She shook beneath his gaze. How could she hours ago feel all right when he looked at her but now feel like she was facing death? Who was he really?

"You are awake little Rin." His voice sounded amused, making Rin shrink even more. Her back was pushing against the wall so hard she was sure there would be bruises from it later.

"Do not fear me Rin." Naraku warned, his tone changing. "I won't harm you if you do what I ask of you."

Rin raised her head to Rei, "Why did you do this to me? I thought you were Sesshomaru's friend!"

Naraku smirked, his crimson eyes flashing, "Oh no dear, I am more of Sesshomaru's sworn enemy."

Rin's brown eyes went as wide as saucers. She understood now. She knew he was and the thought turned her face pale and her stomach sick. "Naraku..."

Naraku smiled, "Oh no, you figured me out! What is a guy to do now? Help me! Help me!"

His singsong voice made Rin want to throw up. At first her anger had been directed at Rei lying to her about him truly being Naraku but now his mocking attitude was changing the direction of her anger. The need to get up and punch him in the face just to rid the sight off that sick smile was more then enough to outweigh the possible aftermath of her action. But Rin didn't move. As Naraku laughed at his own apparent joke Rin stared at him with disgust and hatred. Here she was facing her mother's killer and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. It was beginning to get hard to breathe and suddenly Rin exploded.

"SHUT UP!" Rin screamed, successfully shutting Naraku up, "SHUT! UP! I hate you! You killed me mother and I'll _never _forgive you for it! You're a sick bastard Naraku and I hope you rot in HELL!"

Silence followed Rin's outburst. Her chest heaving from the sudden explosion Rin stared up into Naraku's cold crimson eyes with fire burning in hers. Rin expected him to be angry but instead Naraku kneeled and smirked.

"I like my women feisty." He reached out to touch her cheek and she flinched away from his touch, "You'll be exciting to break."

Break? What did this guy think she was? The last thing Rin wanted to be was some damn new toy. A flame of courage and bravery shot throughout her body and before she could stop herself Rin spit at Naraku. The thick liquid landing square between his eyes. The smirk disappeared from Naraku's face like lightning did when it struck ground. Raising a hand to his face, Naraku gathered the spit and flung it off his face before taking his other hand to backslap Rin across the cheek.

It stung horribly, more so then she thought it would. Dropping her jaw Rin suddenly wished she had a free hand to rub it. It had been a few weeks since her father's last abuse and Rin had begun to forget how bad it hurt to be slapped. But then she figured, when you're abused and hit every night the pain dulls and becomes nothing more then the daily bumps and scraps. The force of the slap had made her head turn to the side. Raising her head, Rin decided then that she would not let him see her breakdown. He was not her father; he was her mother's killer and Rin would rather burn in hell then bow down to this disgusting man.

"You had better be careful little Rin. I like my women ruffed up a bit, but there is a limit. Don't make me mar your beautiful skin. Do we have an understanding?" Naraku asked standing up.

Rin narrowed her eyes and raised them to lock with his crimson eyes, "Of course."

"Good." Naraku clapped his hands and turned away from her, "I'll be stopping by to see you later in the day Rin. Just you and me, wouldn't that be fun?"

Naraku stepped out of Rin's room and closed the door behind him, leaving Rin in complete darkness once again. Scowling Rin came to a firm decision. She had to get out before he came for her once again. First things first though, these ropes around her arms had to come off or she wouldn't be able to do anything. Scooting towards where she now knew was the dresser; Rin placed her hands up against the edge and slowly began to move her arms up and down. The pain was excruciating coming from her broken arm but keeping in mind that pain would bring her freedom she kept going. Who knew how much time passed but by the time Rin felt the ropes weaken around her wrists, her arm had long since gone numb again but the tears didn't stop, because now Rin was praying and wishing with her entire heart that she would come out of this alive.

There was a rather large line between her father and Naraku. The first difference being her father loved her and only abused her when he was drunk. She didn't blame him for his actions, but Naraku on the other hand wanted to do terrible things to her on purpose. That disgusted her more then any other thought ever could. Naraku only wanted her because he had wanted her mother and she had defied him. The scary thing about it was, would he kill her if she defied him like her mother had? Rin scrapped her ropes against the edge of the dresser faster. She had to get out, she just had too.

Letting her head fall back against the dresser, Rin squeezed her eyes shut in pain and sorrow. Tears leaked through and streamed down her face in growing torrents. The instinct to survive had kicked in and it was the only thing that kept her going. Beside the fact that she wanted to see her friends again. Guilt washed over her need to stay alive. Sesshomaru...oh Kami she wanted to see him. His golden eyes that stared at her so cold and yet so warm at the same time. His strong arms encircling her, keeping her safe from danger. Those soft lips, demanding and gentle all at once, rubbing against her own. His tongue gliding into her mouth, battling with her own. His voice, his hair, his face, everything about him came crashing down on Rin as she remembered her last words to him.

_"Then act like it! Act like you're the one at fault!" Rins voice had risen into the upper octave and now she was screeching her pain and aggravation at the source of it all. "I can't even stand to look at you anymore! Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even come near me do you understand?" _

_Tears burned at the corner of her eyes, "You've hurt me Sesshomaru. Just when I began to trust you and heal from my past, you tell me that all along you have been lying to me. But you can't understand how I'm feeling can you? Because you are always the same way, cold and emotionless. You can't live that way it's not right; it-it's not healthy! Gomen Nasai Sesshomaru, but I can't stand to be in the same room as you anymore."_

Kami, she had been selfish and stubborn. She hadn't given him a chance to explain himself and his reasons behind hiding the truth. And now look at her. She was most likely going to die by the same hands her mother had. She would never get the chance to say sorry. Fresh tears combined with the tears from her physical pain. This gave her another reason to survive, to live for another day, to see him. And she would, Rin was determined too.

_I'm so sorry Sesshomaru...please forgive me...I need you...onegai come rescue me...

* * *

_

Sesshomaru finally found a break and a time to breathe right before dawn. His night had been nothing short of chaos. His father and he had their men working non-stop to gain information n Rins whereabouts. So far they had little but the prospect of more valuable information was just over the horizon, much like the sun was now. Golden eyes reflected the suns rays turning his eyes a deep molten color. Oh how he wished the sun was rising on a better day, not one of complete mess and confusion. Worry bit at him hard as guilt was smacking him across the face. Hands clenched the railing of his balcony. He had been so stupid. So far his team had told him Rin had left around the hour of eleven. He could have talked to her, and might have been able to stop him from leaving. All these ifs and not enough actions to compensate for them.

Silver hair cascaded down his shoulders and created a veil around Sesshomaru's face as he leaned against his elbows on the railing. Disturbing thoughts raced across his mind, one right after another. Disgusting, horrible images of all the things Naraku might be doing to Rin at this exact moment tormented his soul. Sesshomaru banged his fist against the railing in frustration. He had made a mistake and now Rin would be the one to pay for it. Sesshomaru had failed her; he hadn't been able to protect her from Naraku like he had promised. She probably hated him right now. His heart clenched at the thought.

"Master Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gathered his composure before turning around to greet one of his father's lead men. "Yes, what news do you have for me?"

"We found this is Lady Rin's room. Your father told us it belonged to you." The man held out a phone, which Sesshomaru recognized as his.

Taking it from the man he stared at it in disbelief. Flipping open the cell, he went directly to recent calls, and as his eyes landed on a painfully familiar number Sesshomaru's mouth almost dropped. Naraku...he had called his cell last night at around the time Rin had left. The answer popped into Sesshomarus mind and the understanding of it was worse then what he had imagined. Naraku had called Rin; she had answered and had gone to him. But why? She knew about him, she knew how dangerous he was so why had she gone? Unless...unless Naraku had tricked her. That was it, Naraku had tricked her and she had fell for it. Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut and had to stop himself from crushing it in his fist.

"This phone is evidence. Naraku called it around the time Rin disappeared, which would explain how he was able to get to her. I want the phone completely traced, everything done to it. Use it to find Naraku. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru ordered, pleased when the leader nodded, took the phone and left quickly.

Turning back to the sun rising from over the distant mountains Sesshomaru smirked. How ironic. That valuable information he had been hoping for had come over the horizon and now they had a better chance at finding Rin. Leaning his arms against the railing again, Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He would find Rin and he would save her from that bastard before he tired anything. Sesshomaru punched the railing, numb to the pain throbbing through his hand afterwards; he just had to save her. After everything and all the mistakes he had made it was time to make up for some of them. Sesshomaru raised his head to the rising run. Golden eyes matched the bright light coming from the early sun. He made a vow as the sun rose.

_From now on Rin...I promise you no more lies. I'll find you and then I'll save you from everything.

* * *

_

"Inuyasha?"

The silver haired boy raised his head to meet his girlfriends worried gaze. "Yes?"

"Rin's in danger isn't she?" Kagome asked. The tone of her voice revealed that she already knew the answer to her question. Although the slight hope in her voice let Inuyasha know that she still clung to the thin string of Rin being safe.

Inuyasha couldn't lie to his girlfriend; after all she knew the truth anyways. His father had woken Inuyasha up earlier this morning and broke the terrible news to him. Naraku had kidnapped Rin. Inuyasha swore his heart had stopped. Everything after that became a blur. Inuyasha remembered calling Kagome and asking her to skip school that day with him, Sango and Miroku. When she asked why, he recalled saying back to her that it had to do with Rin. Once Kagome and their friends came over to his house, he and his father told them about Rin. Kagome and Sango had burst into tears while Miroku sat in a state of shock. Kagome cried over and over again choking out that it couldn't be real, and it was all lies. But as the hours passed the truth sunk in and soon Kagome calmed down and accepted that one of her closest friends had been kidnapped. This brought them to the present. Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah I think she is."

"You...you don't think Naraku would k-kill her do you?" Kagome asked barely able to say her words.

Inuyasha broke eye contact with Kagome; "I don't know the answer to that. I mean from what I've heard this guy Naraku is a horrible man. I won't lie to you Kagome when I say that there is a strong possibility that he might kill her."

Kagome dropped her head and was silent for a minute. When she raised her head again, quiet tears streamed down her face; "I'm scared for her. I mean she has just begun to recover from her father and is finally free of him while he is in the hospital and now this. It's not fair to her. She deserves so much more. I want Rin here...I want my best friend back Inuyasha. I don't want her to die..."

Inuyasha moved across the bed and gathered his trembling girlfriend into his arms. He spoke sweet nothings in her ear and succeeded in calming her down. Rocking back and forth Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm not sure of anything right now Kagome. All I am definitely sure of is my brother and that's a first."

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered, her hands gripping Inuyashas shirt.

How come this was so hard to say? "I mean..." He sighed his voice suddenly growing tougher as if he had to act manly to say what was on his mind. "I believe...no I know my brother will find Rin and bring her back safely. Even though the cold bastard won't admit it I can see in his eyes that he feels something for her. Whether it be friendly or possibly loving it's there and I know that feeling is what is driving my brother right now. Father told me he has been up all night working non-stop to find Rin. Don't worry Kagome, he'll find her I know he will."

"You trust him don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. I wouldn't trust my brother with anything." Inuyasha said getting defensive, but his voice dropped down to close to a whisper, "But Rin...that's the only thing I will trust him with. I can't explain it, I just do."

Inuyasha prayed that Kagome understood where he was coming from. Lucky for him she did. "You have this feeling in your gut. Something that tells you in it's own strange way that everything will be okay. It tells you who to trust and what actions to take. Like a sixth sense that directs you where to go. Am I right?"

Inuyasha smirked; Kagome was so smart sometimes. "Yeah you're right. How did you know?"

Kagome raised her head off of Inuyasha's chest and locked her sapphire eyes with his deep amber ones, "I know, because I feel it too."

* * *

After many long, excruciating pain filled hours Rin felt the ropes around her wrists cut free. Shaking them off her arms and into a distant corner, Rin reached around with her good arm and grasped her broken one. The people who had captured her had really done a number on her arm. Grasping it, Rin pulled feeling pressure grow in her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Rin held back the scream at the back of her throat until finally her arm slid back into the right position. The bone would most likely need to be reset and Rin promised the Gods that if they helped her out in surviving this nightmare she would more then willingly go to the doctors. With her injured arm pressed against her chest, Rin began to work at freeing her ankles of their ropes. Once those were gone she stood, and almost immediately fell to the ground. Gripping the nearby table with one hand, Rin steadied herself and waited for her legs to get blood running through them again. After a few moments the numbness subsided and Rin could take a few steps. She was careful though; she really wasn't looking forward to hitting anything.

Rin gathered that five minutes passed before she could fully stand on her legs. She also was able to somewhat know where everything was in her room, using her hands, legs and the brief light she had been given when Naraku had first talked to her. Then it hit her. She had taken her ropes off. What if Naraku came back before she had thought of a plan to escape? Those men with the guns had looked fearsome and ready to use them, not to mention Naraku himself. As much as Rin wanted to beat the crap out of him, she wasn't sure she could do it. She suddenly felt extremely stupid and hopeless. There was no way she could get out of here. Sliding down a wall Rin cried into the hollow her knees and chest made.

"Oh Kami..." Rin sobbed, "I don't want to die...please someone save me..."

The silence that followed her spoken cries Rin spent listening. She feared that Naraku would come now. After all she wasn't sure how long she had been rubbing the ropes up and down on against the edge of the dresser. It could be evening by now. He could be coming. Energy suddenly rushed throughout Rin as she allowed her mind to roam throughout the many possibilities of what Naraku might do to her. Pushing herself up off the wall, Rin began to feel around for places to hide, or another door. Anything at all that she could use to perhaps escape. Rin refused to listen to the voice in her head telling her that it was useless to try and escape, her fate was sealed the moment she had said yes to Rei.

Why did she say yes in the first place? How could she be so stupid and naive? Oh yeah...she was hurt and just wanted to be out of the house, away from Sesshomaru and all of his lies. Funny, how now all she wanted was to be back with him. She would forgive him, and tell him that she understood his reason behind lying because she really did. Their fight had been ridiculous and childish. Both of them had been at fault and the only way to make up was to accept their mistakes and move on. Rin made a promise as she listened to the silence in her room.

_I'll try harder next time Sesshomaru, I promise. Just please come and save me..._

That was when she heard it. The low, familiar sound of air. So simple how a person could overlook something like air. Using her limited sight and excellent hearing Rin moved towards a corner above the wall where the door was. Looking up at the wall was Rin saw it. The dark outline of an air conditioning vent. It was large, and hopefully large enough for her to fit through.

Turning her eyes away from the air vent Rin settled her gaze on the dresser; it wasn't too far from the air vent. She could use it to reach the vent and attempt to open it. Climbing up onto the dresser Rin reached out with one arm and found one of the four screws. Digging her nail into the indent Rin twisted her finger. Slowly but surely the screw turned, much to her fingers pain. Rin smiled as the first screw came completely loose. Here was her chance at survival. Moving to the second screw Rins smile only grew larger. She would live, and escape this nightmare just like she did every time she found herself locked in one of these frequent dreams.

_I'm coming...

* * *

Since Sesshomaru had sent in his phone to be traced he had found out only two things. The first was they had approximated where Naraku might be hiding out. The second was if their informant in Naraku's gang came through then they would move in tonight to rescue Rin. As of right now Sesshomaru was standing in the security room awaiting the call from their informant. He was itching to move but knew that if he lost his cool then everyone underneath him would lose his or her too._

"Son, my men have narrowed the selected area down a little bit more." Inutaisho said as he walked up to his son.

"But that's not enough. I need an exact location." Sesshomaru said pointing out the negative in his father's words.

"At least it's something Sesshomaru. Be grateful." Inutaisho told his son, strictness flowing through his words.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward, refusing to show his anger. All he wanted right now was for that phone call. Once they had the exact location they would move in. Their men were ready and on stand by at this exact moment.

Suddenly one of the men grabbed a ringing phone and held up to his ear before spinning around and running to Inutaisho.

"Sir, it's your informant."

Inutaisho took the phone and held it up to his ear. As he spoke, Sesshomaru listened carefully. To this day ever since he first was put onto this assignment concerning Naraku, he was oblivious as to who their informant was. Obviously though it was someone close to Naraku or one of his men. Either way he had provided them with useful information and if his father trusted the person then Sesshomaru did too.

"So the warehouse on Elm and 56th street. I've got it. By the way how is Rin doing?" Inutaisho asked, signaling to his men to find the warehouse and send directions to the men waiting outside.

Sesshomaru studied his father's face with intense golden eyes. He half expected his face to fall and become dark with worry, but instead his father's face remained neutral.

"Excellent. I'm pleased to hear it. I will be contacting you shortly. Keep Rin safe." Inutaisho snapped the phone shut and turned to Sesshomaru first knowing his son would want to know about Rin. "She's fine. The last my informant saw of her was when Naraku first went in to talk to her. She was tied up but held her own against Naraku. He slapped her but other then that she's fine. He didn't do anything to her, but my informant said that we had better get there quickly because Naraku told Rin he would be seeing her later tonight for a little punishment."

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling at the mere idea of Naraku's dirty hands on Rin's fragile body. Golden eyes locked onto the wooden floor beneath him. If only he had super powers, there would be a whole in the floor the size of a basketball already. The sounds of men running around him, and shouts coming from the leaders mouths yelling out the directions of where Naraku was filled Sesshomaru's head.

"Do not fear my son, Rin will be safe back here by morning I promise." Inutaisho said, placing his hand on his son's broad shoulder.

"No." Sesshomaru shrugged his father's hand away; "I want her back here by nightfall."

Inutaisho looked skeptical for a moment, before checking his watch, "We can try son, but don't be doubted if it doesn't happen."

Sesshomaru rounded on his father, "Make it happen."

"Sir!" One of the leaders ran up to the father and son pair waving a piece of paper. "I have the directions!"

Inutaisho snapped them out of the man's hands. His amber eyes identical to his son's swept over the paper briefly, "Excellent! Have the men assemble at this position. And Johnson, pull a few strings I want the top of the food chain here tonight."

"Yes sir!" The man bowed and ran off to full fill his boss's orders.

"We'll get her back." Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru softly.

"You keep saying that father, and I hope you're right." Sesshomaru replied locking golden eyes with amber ones. In that second, something passed between father and son, something that both understood.

It was another three hours before they were ready to attack Naraku's headquarters. By then another phone call from their informant had proven helpful. They now knew where exactly Rin was being held. Basement, corner room. So simple, yet according to the floor plan a little difficult to get to. At first Sesshomaru had worried over this new information but as he gazed at the blueprint more intently he realized it was nothing more then a few twists and turns. Nothing to worry about.

"Sesshomaru are you ready?" His father's voice drifted in through his doors.

Sesshomaru clipped his bullet vest on more securely and threw his gun over his shoulder. Hopefully he wouldn't need it, but if it came to that then he would use it without second thought. He would feel no remorse if he killed any one of those men, they deserved it.

"Yes I'm ready." Sesshomaru said, opening his door to reveal his father completely dressed in a military type outfit. An elegant eyebrow arched upwards at his father's attire but no words left Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Then let us be on our way." Inutaisho turned away and began walking down the hall.

Sesshomaru snapped his door shut behind him before following his father. Once they stepped outside the front doors, Sesshomaru was hit fully with the understanding of the situation. Men in uniforms stood by trucks and Hummers ready for command. How many would come back alive? Hopefully all of them. Because right now, their main objective was reclaim Rin and if possible take prisoner as many men as you could. As much as it had angered Sesshomaru to find out, capturing Naraku wasn't at the top of their priority list.

Inutaisho nodded, seeming satisfied with the group. "Let's go!"

Sesshomaru followed behind his father into one of the black hummers. Once strapped in the large truck began to move and soon left behind Sesshomaru's palace. It must have been a funny sight for pedestrians to see a convoy of black hummers and other trucks and vans flying down the street. They probably assumed that someone important had to be in one of the trucks and the rest of the convoy was guards and secret agents. They were half right Sesshomaru mused.

"Son when we get there, it's your mission to get Rin." Inutaisho said, before opening up his jacket s flap and reached inside. He withdrew a folded paper that looked like a map of sorts. He handed it to Sesshomaru. "Here is the blueprint we looked over earlier. Take it and use it to find Rin as quickly as you can. Then get out of the building just as quickly. I don't want you or Rin in there if it gets bad. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded, tucking the map into his vest. Not that he needed it, but it wouldn't hurt he supposed. Before long the convoy slowed and stopped. Sesshomaru raised his eyes to the nearest street sign. They were on 56th street but not where it intersected with Elm. They were on Maple instead. Stepping out of the hummer he yelled to his father his concern.

"Why are we not on Elm?"

"Because if Naraku was to be informed that a massive convoy of trucks was coming down the street, we would lose our surprise attack. Besides Elm is only down the street a mile and a half. A quick walk and we'll be there." His father replied logically as he secured his earpiece inside his ear. Tapping it a few times, he tested it before actually speaking into it.

"We're all on channel three. Stay on it and listen closely for updates. Brian are we set up around the entire two miles perimeter?" Inutaisho asked his lead man.

"Yes sir we are. Ready to move in on your command."

"Excellent, hold still for a moment." Inutaisho lowered the microphone attached to his earpiece. He lowered his eyes on his eldest son; the one that held so much potential yet didn't show it to anyone.

"Are you ready son?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyes up to his father. "Hai."

"Good." Inutaisho raised the small microphone to his mouth again and spoke the words his men all around him were anxious to hear. "Move out boys!"

* * *

Rin had succeeded in freeing the air vent cover and setting it carefully down on top of the dresser Rin placed on arm inside the air vent. She bit back the urge to scream as she swung her injured arm up to rest inside the air vent with the other one. Then with one powerful push Rin hoisted herself up inside the air vent. Thank the Kamis that she was small and was able to turn her body around inside the air vent.

Reaching down with her good hand Rin picked up the covering and replaced it as best she could without any nails or screws. Reaching into her pocket Rin pulled out a hair tie. It would have to do. Gripping it between her teeth she pulled on it until it snapped and broke free. Then carefully she tied the top corner of the covering to a bar on top the air vent. Hopefully the covering would stay put and not fall to the side, exposing her escape route. Twisting around again, Rin began to move through the air vent as quietly as she could. Only once did she begin to slip, before she caught herself from making any loud noticeable noises.

The air vent was hot so Rin finally had to shrug off her outer layer and was left in only her shirt. But still heat was better then death. Continuing onwards Rin had to make many split second decision when she came to a fork in the vent. But it seemed she was making the right ones since slowly the air vent got larger and larger. _Good thing I have an excellent sense of direction..._Rin thought to herself.

Just as she turned another corner, the loudest alarm wailed throughout the air. Rin's heart, which was already beating a million times its normal speed, increased ten fold. Panic rose in her throat as dozens of ideas filled her mind.

_They know I've escaped...oh Kami, please don't let them find me!_

Rin could hear shouting through the metal vent and it only increased her fear. Suddenly she saw light and creeping slowly towards it Rin realized that she had come across an opening to one of the rooms, much like her room had been. Carefully Rin inched towards it and listened closely.

"Boss has ordered us to stand guard at the girl's room. He doesn't want her touched by the enemy!" One man ordered to another.

"Sir who is it that has broken through our perimeter?" One man asked, sounding rather young.

"The Tashimas." Was the leader's simple reply.

"Understood sir, we will not allow them to touch the girl." There was a pause before running footsteps signaled the departure of a couple of men. Rin thanked the Kami's that Naraku was unaware of her escape but she would kiss the Kami's if they were not in heaven. Sesshomaru was here and it sounded like he had re-enforcements as well!

He obviously wasn't mad at her, because he hadn't abandoned her but instead was here to rescue her! Rin's heart leapt with overwhelming joy. Now she just had to find Sesshomaru. Inching away from the light, Rin backed up into the main air vent and continued her journey. Shouts continued to reverberate through the air vent but they no longer mattered. She was listening only for the one voice she knew would rescue her and take her from this horrible place.

"There he is! Sesshomaru Tashima! Shoot him!"

Rins topped cold in her tracks. It sounded like right below her was a fight as gunshots followed the outburst. But what hurt worse was Rin had been sure she had heard the man call out Sesshomaru's name. Rin looked around quickly for any means of escape from the air vent. There! Light! Elbowing her way towards it Rin peeked through the metal bars into the room. No one was in it as far as she could tell. Rin shoved her un-injured shoulder against the metal frame until it gave free. Slipping out of the air vent, Rin landed on her butt before she pushed herself up quickly. Pain numbed her body for a moment before she was able to push through it and move. Shouts were coming from behind the door along with gunshots and Rin began to move towards it when suddenly the door flung open and in a flash was closed again.

Rin almost screamed but clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent it. Someone had entered the room and was breathing heavily. Rin scooted as far from the door and the mysterious person as best she could until she hit a corner. Sliding down the wall Rin buried her head in her knees. She would be found for sure now and then she would be taken back to that prison and that horrible man named Naraku. No she wouldn't. There would be no way in hell she would ever go back to that sick bastard.

Suddenly finding strength and courage Rin stood up and using her now dark-adapted eyes she found the outline of a large man leaning against the door. Taking a deep breath Rin quickly spun around and landed a swift kick against the mans head. She must have taken him by surprise because he fell to the ground with a groan. Rin stepped back ready to attack again when this time she was taken by surprise. The man reached out quickly and grabbed her ankle. He jerked forward and Rin lost her balance. She fell to the ground and hit the cement hard. She cried out as the mysterious man was suddenly on top of her, holding down her arms. He had twisted her broken arm upwards and it burned like hell.

"Stop! Please my arm! It's broken, please stop. It hurts!" Rin cried out as she struggled to stop from crying.

The man loosened his grip on Rin like she was on fire. But he still sat on top of her, which was fine; at least he was hurting her arm anymore.

"Rin?"

Rin stopped rubbing her arm and froze stiff. Did this guy know her? Oh no...He would take her to Naraku. Suddenly she began to move beneath the man in an attempt to get out from under the man. She cried out as she did so as he gripped her arms to her sides.

In a voice harsh and so familiar at the same time the man held Rin down as he yelled at her, "Rin calm down it's me! Sesshomaru!"

Rin ceased moving as she stared up at the man who said he was Sesshomaru. Was he really? After a brief moment of staring up into the mans shadowed face the familiar outline of Sesshomaru's face appeared. He had moved his hands off of her arms as the realization of who he was dawned on her. And then suddenly Rin threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled his head down onto her chest.

"Sesshomaru! You came for me!" She cried into his hair.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to react except to raise himself and carry Rin with him. Her arms never unwrapped themselves from his neck but remained latched. He could feel her tears stream down his neck as she cried her relief at being safe. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come for me...but I couldn't stay here I had to get out...I-I thought I would...die here..." Rin muttered.

Sesshomaru instinctively tightened his hold on Rins body. He suddenly felt the urge and the unbelievably strong desire to never let her out of his arms again. "It's okay, I'll get you out of here I promise."

Rin nodded and slowly let go of Sesshomaru. He stood, held out his hand and helped her stand. Rin blushed as she realized what she had done to him. "Gomen about kicking you Sesshomaru."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. Never in his life would he admit that the kick had taken him by surprise and had actually hurt to a small degree. "We'll talk later about getting you training."

Rin nodded, liking the idea of training.

"Now stay here for a moment while I clear the hallway." Sesshomaru said pushing Rin back and slowly opening the door.

In a flash he was out the door and gunshots sounded loud and clear. Rin bit her lip afraid that one of the bullets would hit Sesshomaru. Then he was back at the door holding his hand out to her. "Let's go."

Rin took his hand and followed him out of the dark room and into the semi bright hall. Dull lights hung from the ceiling but other then that there was little light in the hallway. Strange...where she had been there earlier had lights. Rin decided not to dwell on it as she ran behind Sesshomaru. It was then that she realized he was wearing a rather bulky outfit and carrying guns. And oddly enough the idea of him using a weapon didn't scare her, in fact she admired it.

There were shouts and the sounds of footsteps getting louder and louder coming form the opposite direction. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and pushed Rin to the side, behind a wall. Then in one fluid motion he had his gun in his hands and began shooting as more of Naraku's men rounded the corner. Sesshomaru turned and stood next ton Rin as he pulled out what looked like a bomb from his beltline. Rin swallowed hard, fearing what she already knew was coming. Pushing a red button Sesshomaru threw it into the hall just as he grabbed Rin with his other arm and tucked her into his chest.

The loudest sound she had ever heard echoed throughout the hall. The smell of dust made Rin cough and as Sesshomaru checked the hallway she wiped at her eyes to clear the dirt from them. A slender hand appeared in front of her face and she gladly took it. Pulled to her feet Rin once again ran behind Sesshomaru through the dust and decay of the blown up hallway. She tried to not let her eyes drop to the ground, where she knew dead bodies lay.

"I have her, I repeat I have her." Sesshomaru yelled out loud into his microphone.

"Excellent son, how close to an exit are you?" His father asked.

Sesshomaru could hear fighting in the background and knew he had better make this quick. "I'm heading towards the West exit as we speak."

"My men have claimed that exit, so you're safe going there. Hurry Sesshomaru." Inutaisho informed his son before clicking off.

Sesshomaru picked up speed, glad to know that Rin could keep up with him. The rest of the way towards the west exit went smoothly with no further interruptions. As Sesshomaru rounded the corner where he could see his father's men in the distance his father clicked on over the channel.

"Naraku knows Rin is missing. You have to get out now." Inutaisho ordered.

"I'm at the exit now." Sesshomaru replied, gripping Rin's hand tighter behind him. Her hand responded by tightening as well around his.

"He's threatening to blow up the building." Inutaisho said.

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"One of his men we captured told us. As soon as you get outside take Rin and get as far from this building as you can."

"I understand father." Sesshomaru said and his father clicked off just as Sesshomaru and Rin reached the exit. Rin bended over breathing heavily as Sesshomaru addressed the men. He retold them what his father had said to them. If the order came for them to leave immediately they were to do it. They nodded and a small group volunteered to escort Sesshomaru and Rin to the closest Hummer. Sesshomaru agreed and gripping Rin to his chest he covered her with his jacket. Then running with the group of men around them, Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the nearest Hummer safely. Climbing in Sesshomaru thanked the group and started the truck. A few said that they would like to come with him for safety but Sesshomaru had replied that they were needed here and that he and Rin would be fine.

Putting the truck in gear, Sesshomaru tore down the road away from the building. Rin was lying in the backseat, away from the windows just as Sesshomaru had ordered her to. Everything was happening so quickly, that all she knew how to do was stay put and listen and trust Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...hear...me?" His father's voice rang broken through the channel.

"I'm here father." Sesshomaru replied.

"Get far from...building...Naraku...bombs...can't...stop...no...worry...see you...later..." Suddenly a huge explosion sounded in Sesshomaru's ear. Yanking the piece from his now ear, Sesshomaru flung it away from him. He didn't care where it landed because as his eyes rose to the rearview mirror, his heart literally jumped into his throat. Spinning the wheel, and ignoring the scream from Rin Sesshomaru turned the car completely around and slammed on the brakes. In the far distance where the once giant warehouse had stood, smoke and dust was rising steadily into the sky; darkening it like a huge ominous cloud.

Rin sucked in her breath at the sight that met her when she raised herself from the backseat. At first she was going to demand why Sesshomaru had slammed on the brakes but what she saw caused her to gasp and her eyes to widen in horror. She broke her eyes away from the destruction and turned to Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were wide and for the first time emotions were flashing deep within their frosty depths. Slowly he reached out for the earpiece he had abandoned when the explosion had happened. Bringing it to his ear he straightened the microphone and spoke into it clearly despite how he was feeling at the moment.

"Father...are you there?"

All he received was static.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: **Oh no! I'll be honest...that chapter wrote itself! Don't kill me!_

_**Yasha: **We're taking a vote! Would you rather Inutaisho die or live? Review and tell us your opinion!_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_Rin struggles to understand how her life has completely fallen apart in the last few days. Can Sesshomaru help her through it or will he crumble as well? _

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18: The Love of Another

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin _**

* * *

**_Rin: Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! This chapter is so full of goodies hope you like!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you! **_

* * *

_How can I go on pretending that there's nothing wrong?  
Life has brought me to my knees  
This mask I hide behind is killing me,  
There's nothing left  
Is there anyone who feels like me?  
When the smoke is gone I have to face what I've become..._

**Seventh Day Slumber-Shattered Life **

* * *

_**Chapter 18: The Love of Another **_

* * *

_Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_

_Rin sucked in her breath at the sight that met her when she raised herself from the backseat. At first she was going to demand why Sesshomaru had slammed on the brakes but what she saw caused her to gasp and her eyes to widen in horror. She broke her eyes away from the destruction and turned to Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were wide and for the first time emotions were flashing deep within their frosty depths. Slowly he reached out for the earpiece he had abandoned when the explosion had happened. Bringing it to his ear he straightened the microphone and spoke into it clearly despite how he was feeling at the moment._

_"Father...are you there?"_

_All he received was static.

* * *

_

Rin closed the cover of her diary and sat back against her chair. The cool wind of the night air bit at her body and attempted to penetrate her warm clothing but ultimately failed. Bringing her knees up to her chin, Rin rested her head on them and sighed. It had been a hard few days for her and just about everyone else. Sesshomaru had it the worst Rin supposed even though he refused to show his emotions concerning the explosion.

Ah yes...the explosion. It still hurt to remember the day and the pain still cut into Rin like a double edged sword. Turning her head so that she could stare up into the night sky with the stars twinkling gently in the black velvet Rin's thoughts traveled back to that day and the horrible aftermath.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rin slowly turned her head towards Sesshomaru as he continued to yell into the small microphone. With every word his voice escalated and the pain in Rin's heart only grew more and more. Her body went numb with shock and Rin completely forgot about everything. The only thing that mattered was Inutaisho surviving the blast but still as her brown eyes wandered back to the place where the warehouse had once been...there could be no possible way that even Inutaisho could survive the blast. The half of Rin that clung to the thin string of hope expected Inutaisho to just come walking out of the cloud of the dust and behind him would be the rest of his men. But he didn't. No one did._

_A voice suddenly came from the radio calling out for help. Sesshomaru snapped out of his continuous stare and flipped the radio up. He spoke directly into the microphone. Rin later realized that he had hoped for a mere second that his father had been the one calling for help._

_"Hello? This is Sesshomaru Tashima, who am I speaking to?"_

_"Lieutenant Ron sir. We were able to clear the building before it collapsed." His father's first Lieutenant responded sounding relieved to hear from a superior._

_"Where is my father?" Sesshomaru demanded, frightening Rin from the tone of voice he carried._

_"I'm not sure sir. He went back into the building moments before it collapsed. None of those inside the building have come out yet." Lieutenant Ron replied suddenly getting nervous._

_"I want every man able to move without further injury searching the ruble for..." Sesshomaru paused and Rin glanced at him noting that the next word must be hard for him to say, "bodies. Have your men start and I'll send more soon."_

_"Yes sir!" _

_Sesshomaru clicked off just as the Lieutenant began to bark orders to his men. Sitting back in his seat Sesshomaru allowed a sigh to flow from his lips. Rin bite her lip unsure of what to say to him. After all what could you say at a time like this? Rin knew how he felt, she had lost her father to a coma, her house to a fire and almost her life to a maniac but when the pain wasn't happening to you it was somehow different. Slowly Rin reached out with her uninjured hand and lightly touched Sesshomaru's arm. He flinched at her soft touch and opened his golden eyes to lock onto her small form in the large passenger seat. Rin was unable to comprehend the emotions streaming through his eyes but she didn't need too. Because somewhere deep down Rin felt them too._

_"Sesshomaru." She left her question open, knowing he understood and would answer if he wished too._

_But he didn't. Instead he reached down, put the truck in gear and turned it around away from the destruction. "We need to get you to a hospital."_

_Rin nodded taking her hand back and placing it upon her other one. The numbness was fading from her body and she was beginning to feel the result of all the build up tension. Gripping her hand tightly Rin raised her head to stare out at the passing scenery._

_"What about after?" Rin asked, her voice-sounding alien to her ears in such a large vehicle._

_Sesshomaru shifted gears to speed up as he reached the freeway. His voice was unusually cold as he replied; "I'm not sure what will happen after. For now your life is more important."_

_"More important than your fathers?" Rin asked not realizing how rude they were before she heard them escape her lips. Smacking her hand over her mouth Rin turned her head to stare in horror as Sesshomarus golden eyes narrowed and his body tense. "Gomen Nasai Sesshomaru! I didn't mean for it to come out that way! Please forgive me."_

_"At this exact moment I'm not sure if my father is dead or if Naraku escaped. The one thing I am absolutely sure of is you. You are alive and in dire need of medical attention. So for now you are more important." Sesshomaru leveled his cold golden gaze onto Rin, "Do not question me again Rin."_

_The pain soon became too much for Rin and the most she could remember after their talk in the car was a pair of strong arms and blinding lights, many hands touching her arm, another bright light, before complete darkness. When she finally did wake up she was alone in her room. That only lasted a second before the door opened and her friends came piling in. They were so relieved and happy to see her alive and well. Rin's heart swelled with joy as her friends continued to fuss over Rin until they were scooted out by one of Rin's nurses. With promises to visit her soon and call her later tonight the four left. The nurse checked Rin's vitals and before she left Rin asked where Sesshomaru was. The nurse only gave her a small smile and told her to not worry over such things before leaving. _

_Rin sat back in the large hospital bed and tried to think things over but the nurse had given Rin a shot that made her fall asleep shortly after she had left. Rin didn't remember closing her eyes and falling asleep but the next thing she remembered was waking up to stare into a pair of icy golden eyes._

_"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed and latched her arms around his neck in a hug. "I was worried about you." Rin whispered into his hair._

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened. **Me...** "Why would you be worried about me when you're the one injured?"_

_Rin sat back and fiddled with the edge of the blanket as she responded meekly, "I don't know. I suppose it's because I was...scared. I haven't seen you since you placed me onto that stretcher, and the look you gave me as they rolled me away...worried me."_

_Sesshomaru pulled a chair up to Rin's bed and sat down beside her. "There's no need to worry about me. I'm fine."_

_Rin shot him a glare that could have matched his own, "Sesshomaru you don't have to lie to me, you know. I've lost a lot too. I've gone through what you have to now."_

_If he knew what Rin was talking about, Sesshomaru didn't show it on his face. "I won't lie to you when I say that I'm not hurting. I am, he was my father Rin and it does pain me to know that I've lost him. But I'll be fine. I can deal with it."_

_Rin dropped her eyes to the blanket she was messing with, "But you don't have to go through it alone. I just wish you would speak to me Sesshomaru. Our troubles are the same, more so then you tend to think. In any case did they find his body?"_

_Sesshomaru shook his head, "No. They found some and are able to identify them through dental records and DNA samples but none of the corpses have matched my father."_

_Rin nodded. That meant there was still a possibility that he could be alive. And yet if he was why hadn't he contacted his own son? The bad outweighed the good in this matter and Rin slowly found herself leaning towards the side that said Inutaisho was dead. _

_"I have men looking for him day and night. My father is a strong man he won't die by a mere explosion so easily." Sesshomaru said sternly, a little too strong as if he was trying to convince himself that it was true. Rin hoped it was._

_"What if Naraku has him? You heard the Lieutenant. He went in after some of his men before it collapsed." Rin said hoping to strike a match._

_"It's possible but not likely." Sesshomaru said. "Don't worry yourself over it Rin. Right now you need to concentrate on healing so I can take you back to my home."_

_Rin nodded, noting the change in his cold voice. The case was closed on his father, no more discussion. But that wouldn't stop Rin from looking into herself. "So what now?"_

_"You will be home schooled by the top professors in Tokyo and will still graduate at the end of the year with your classmates. You are not to leave the grounds unless escorted by your personal bodyguards or myself. Your friends are allowed to come over as much as you would like unless I say otherwise. Any place in the palace is open to you except my private study and other rooms that are locked. Understand?" Sesshomaru asked after explaining the rules._

_Rin nodded. It was like she was under house arrest only with a bit more freedom. "I understand Sesshomaru."_

_The silver haired man nodded pleased with her answer and stood. He slipped his coat back on and picked up his briefcase. "There is a pair of bodyguards outside your door and a group of men watching your window outside. If you need anything call for a nurse or one of the men outside the door. I will back later tonight with your missed homework."_

_Rin watched him turn to leave before a thought crossed her mind, "Wait!" Sesshomaru stopped and glanced behind his shoulder. Rin looked down at her lap as a small blush crossed her cheeks. "Thank you Sesshomaru for saving my life."_

_"Look at me Rin." Sesshomaru demanded softly, and Rin looked up. The small blush complimented her innocent face nicely. "There is no need for any thanks. I won't allow Naraku to ever touch you again. That's a promise."_

_And then he turned and left leaving Rin alone in her room to think over his words._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rin watched the bright stars twinkle as if they were oblivious to the disasters happening below them on Earth. The wind picked up and rustled the distant trees and lightly blew Rin's hair across her face. Another snowstorm was on its way. The weatherman predicted it to be the last strong one for a good while. This winter was going to be a short one he had said. Rin didn't mind the cold; in fact she enjoyed it. If only she was allowed to go outside. Sesshomaru hadn't been lying when he said she would be supervised if she decided to go outdoors. Since she had come home from the hospital three days ago Rin felt like she had been given another shadow to follow her where ever she went. Even now that shadow was watching her.

Rin turned her head and gave the silent bodyguard a glare. It had only been a few days and already they bothered her. She had hoped for a fun easy going yet sometimes-strict bodyguard. Instead Rin got another damn copy of Sesshomaru, cold blank face and all. Rin eyed the bodyguard critically. He wasn't even good looking like Sesshomaru. Rin suddenly sat up like she had been burned.

_Oh my Kami! Where did that come from?_ Rin thought to herself as her bodyguard rushed over.

"Are you all right Lady Rin?" His high voice for such a big man was just another reason why he wasn't like Sesshomaru.

Rin placed her hand out to reassure the man, "I'm fine. I think I'll go inside now."

The man nodded watched as Rin stood up, grabbed her diary and walked back inside through the pair of French balcony doors. Her bodyguard followed much to Rin's dismay.

She turned around as they stood in the doorway of the hallway right across from her very room. "Look can I kind of be alone. You know without you following me around?"

"I'm sorry mam but I can't. Lord Sesshomaru gave me direct orders that I do not wish to go against." He replied.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "And just where is mister high and mighty Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I did not know you thought I was high and mighty and called me Lord, Rin." A deep baritone voice came from behind her.

Rin froze as her bodyguard came to a tension. Rin resisted rolling her eyes as she slowly turned around. She plastered a big smile on her face and spoke through clenched teeth. "Everyday _Lord Sesshomaru. _I have an altar in my closet dedicated to the one and only you."

Golden eyes narrowed at her sarcasm. "Leave us Mark."

_Mark? That's his name? _Rin thought as her bodyguard nodded and left.

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru matching his golden gaze. "So...what are you up to?"

"I was coming up here to check on you." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm fine." Rin huffed.

An eyebrow rose elegantly at her remark, "Really? So why did you just ask your bodyguard to leave you alone?"

"Because I don't enjoy having a second shadow watching and following me every single second of every day." Rin replied.

"It's for your own safety." Sesshomaru argued.

Rin sighed and dropped her head, "I know. I'm just sick of it all. Everything is getting so...I don't know...constricting."

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment before nodding, "Yes it is."

Rin's head snapped up in a flash, "Really? You agree with me?"

"Everything is becoming rather troublesome."

A small smile graced Rin's lips as if her inner self was laughing at the irony of everything. "So you checked up on me."

Sesshomaru nodded. The air became thick and tense, neither one wishing to speak. "How is your arm?"

"Sore but feels better then it did a week ago." Rin said shifting her feet.

"Good."

The silence resumed and it began to eat away at Rin. Even though she had lived most of her life in silence and awkwardness she was never one to enjoy it. "Any news on when your father's funeral is?"

"If there is to be one it will be soon. I'll inform you of the day." Sesshomaru said his voice growing cold at the mention of his missing father.

Neither Naraku nor Inutaisho had been heard from since the attack and explosion of the warehouse. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to take the news. He had been so busy lately. He had taken over his father's corporation and had to deal with lawyers and the government almost every day for the past week. His one break all week he had decided to use checking up on Rin. Funny. Sesshomaru had ran a whole conversation through his head before coming over to find Rin but somehow the mere sight and sound of her wiped it from his mind. He was struggling to form words.

Rin looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"For what? You have done nothing wrong." Sesshomaru said scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"If I hadn't gone..." Rin continued her voice low and beginning to crack, "If I had stayed here...you wouldn't have come...and your f-father wouldn't ha-have...d-d-died."

Sesshomaru couldn't see the tears but he knew they were there. Reaching out with a finger he lifted Rin's face, "It was not your fault. Naraku is the one at blame here, never think differently."

Rin closed her eyes to block the image of his emotionless golden eyes from her mind. It hurt to look at him, not when he reminded her so much of Inutaisho. She could only imagine what Izayoi had to be going through. Inuyasha hadn't mentioned his mother in his latest visits. Rin made a mental note to ask Inuyasha about her when he came over next.

"I can't help but feel like it is Sesshomaru." Rin cried, tears leaking from the corners of her brown eyes. "Inutaisho is dead because of me!"

Rin tore her face out of Sesshomaru's hands and threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her good arm around him tightly while her broken one rested lightly against his side. Rin buried her head into his chest and let the dam break. Her tears flowed freely, soaking through his shirt and meeting skin. Sesshomaru stood too shocked to do anything else. But unconsciously his arms wrapped themselves around Rin's small shaking form and held her against his warm chest as she cried.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Rin sobbed. "If I had known, I wouldn't have gone! I swear it! Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry. You must hate me...I don't deserve to be here."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and slowly pushed the crying girl back from his body. Taking a breath he lowered himself onto his knees and stared up into Rin's tear stained face. "No Rin. I don't hate you nor do I believe any of this is your fault. It was I and my father's choice and duty to go after you. No one knew this was going to happen. Rin don't berate yourself over something you never caused."

"But I did cause it!" Rin yelled. "I ran away and forced you and your father to follow me!"

"Yes you ran away, but that it was our choice to follow after you. Rin it was my father's decision to go back into the building even when he knew that there was a ticking bomb waiting to go off." Sesshomaru said trying to get the crying girl to calm down.

Rin collapsed onto the ground and Sesshomaru took her gently into his arms. She lay curled up in a ball against his chest as she continued to cry. "Everything is my fault! I asked my mother to take me to school that day. Maybe if I hadn't she would still be alive. I ran upstairs away from my father the night he was placed into a coma. I'm the cause of everything! Your father is dead and it's because of me! Don't you understand Sesshomaru?" Rin raised her good arm and hit Sesshomaru in the chest. It didn't hurt him she knew that but still it felt so good to release her anger out on something. "Why don't you hate me? Hate me Sesshomaru! Please! HATE ME!"

Sesshomaru's heart was clenching at the painful sobs escaping Rin's mouth. She was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to ease it in any way. When she began to hit him he allowed it. Her weak induced punches didn't hurt him, instead only made him feel guiltier. She wanted him to hate her but he couldn't. Oh Kami knew he had tried to blame her for his father's death but found that the harder he tried the less he felt of anger towards her. And in angers wake a new feeling emerged one that Sesshomaru had been trying to keep suppressed since Rin's rescue. The one that he had just recently realized was something completely new and strong then anger. He felt for Rin something beyond anger and beyond hate. He needed her.

Sesshomaru was in pain just as much as Rin was. He had lost his father just as she had lost her mother. In a way they were alike. Hurt inside in so many ways their hearts scarred and used from years of abuse. Rin's abuse physical and emotional, while Sesshomaru's was abuse from the world and most importantly from himself. For years he had isolated himself from everyone and every good thing left in the world. And then suddenly this girl so much like him appears in his life. Perhaps that was what had attracted him to her those many months ago at her school. Her sad smile, innocent abused face and eyes that were too mature for her age. Rin...she was him, his equal his other half. Sure they had their moments of arguing and little fights but who didn't? No one was perfect and it was time he figured that out for himself. Why not take a chance? They were both hurting, they both needed comfort and after all the best to give comfort is a person who has been there before.

Sesshomaru lowered his golden eyes to Rin's thrashing form. She had continued to yell at him and it just didn't matter anymore. Tightening his hold on Rin he stood, scooping her into his arms.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Rin cried out, squeaking at the sudden movement.

"You will wake the entire household with your yells." Sesshomaru replied kicking open her door and shutting it behind him with the same foot.

"Why are we in my room?" Rin asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"So we can have some privacy to talk more." Sesshomaru said answering her questions as he walked towards her bed.

Setting her down he sat beside her and just stared at her. Her eyes were red from crying and her nose was red as well. Red lines left behind from her tears scarred her white cheeks. And her hair was a mess from the thrashing she had done earlier. Everything about Rin was a mess but somehow and for some reason it didn't matter. Her innocent ways made Sesshomaru's heart skip a beat.

"What?" She demanded. Perhaps if she were mean to him he would hate her.

"I can never hate you Rin." Sesshomaru said. "And Kami knows how much I've tried to but yet something blocks my hatred and pushes it back forcing me to stop feeling anger towards you."

Rin's brown eyes, wide with shock stared up at Sesshomaru, "What are you saying Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru swallowed. Since when had words become so difficult to from and speak? Here he was the mighty and feared son of Inutaisho and he was unable to speak his mind to a mere girl. "Rin...you and I are alike. We both have had rough childhoods and built walls around our hearts to prevent others from helping us. Rin I don't want to see you like this. You are too beautiful of a girl to allow your innocent ways to be corrupted by pain and torture. Let me help you Rin."

Rin's mouth dropped open a fraction as she continued to stare at Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were like two liquid pools and Rin was slowly drowning in them with every passing second. His words repeated over and over within her head. _Let me help you Rin... You and I are alike...I don't want to see you like this..._ He cared? Did he honestly mean the words he was saying? Oh Kami, Rin hoped so.

"Then let me help you Sesshomaru." Rin said building her courage to talk to him about what had been haunting her mind for weeks. Sesshomaru didn't speak but only waited for Rin to continue. "I want to know what you are thinking about. I'm not trying to be selfish or anything I just wish that I knew how you felt about those two kisses we shared. Every time I mention the subject you grow distant and disappear for a good while. Sesshomaru I want to know what those kisses meant to you if they mean anything at all. Stop keeping me in the dark, please."

Two memories flashed through Sesshomaru's mind as his lips and hands recalled the feel of her sweet lips and the soft skin of her body. The two times they had shared kisses were still as clear in his mind as what he had just done two moments ago. What did they mean to him? The world. The first thing to pop into his mind and it was true. Sesshomaru was a very experienced man and yet the many one-night stands he had in the past were not as clear to him as Rin's innocent kisses. Those women were gold diggers and fakes not worthy of Sesshomaru's attention but Rin...She was more then just another girl just another project from his father. No Rin was real completely and fully alive and herself. She was not after his money nor his body or status in society. In fact if Sesshomaru could recall correctly Rin didn't even know who he was in the world and was even rude to him when they had first met. Rin wasn't anything more then herself. And her question was something that had been plaguing his mind as well. Those two kisses meant something, more then the demanding touches of those other whores. Rin was innocent and unsure of how to act and it made Sesshomaru feel something he never thought was possible. She drove him crazy, made him re-think his thoughts and decisions; her image haunted his dreams at night while the feel of her lips continued to linger on his weeks later. What did this mean? Was he falling for Rin? Or had he already fallen?

"I'll be honest Rin. What I felt from those kisses was something new and completely unexpected. If I could give you an answer it wouldn't be one you'd want to hear, because I'm still not sure how I feel about them." Sesshomaru explained immediately seeing the hurt in her brown eyes. The pain didn't belong there. He reached out with a hand and lifted her chin so that her eyes locked with his. Gold met deep brown, sun to earth. "But I can tell you that what I felt, whatever it was, I liked it. And I'm more then willing to feel it again."

The pain left Rin's eyes as his words sunk in. The kisses had meant something good to him and on top of it all he wanted more. Rin suddenly felt like a little schoolgirl all over again. Flinging her arms around his neck she winced slightly as her broken arm was jarred from the impact. But it didn't matter anymore. She felt like she was on top of the world. Sesshomaru had not been expecting her to hug him and lost his balance falling backwards with Rin lying on top of him. Her body uncannily molding to his in a creepy too perfect of a way.

"Really?" Rin whispered her eyes sliding down to look at his lips before returning to gaze into his glassy golden eyes.

Sesshomaru reached behind Rin and in one swift movement flipped her over so that he was on top of her, their lips only a mere inch away from the others. This felt so right.

"Really..." And his lips came crashing down onto Rin's in a somewhat demanding yet soft manner.

Rin's brown eyes fluttered close as Sesshomaru's lips brushed across hers in a delicate way that left her void for any words. Rin gasped as she felt his tongue slid across her lower lip begging for entrance, which he gladly took when she dropped her mouth in surprise. Tongues battled and danced an age-old dance until Sesshomaru left Rin's mouth to travel down her cheekbone and slowly towards the nape of her neck. A soft moan escaped Rin's mouth as Sesshomaru began to suckle and bite at the baby soft skin right above her collarbone.

"This...this is what I want to continue...feeling from you..." Sesshomaru whispered huskily into Rin's ear earning another moan from the small woman beneath him. But he had to stop despite how his body was reacting to her innocent kisses. Pulling his head away from her neck he rested his forehead against hers and stared into her passion filled eyes.

"I'm not sure what kind of relationship we have Rin, but whatever it is I'm enjoying it." Sesshomaru softly spoke the breath from his words mingling with hers.

Giving Rin one last kiss on the lips Sesshomaru stood up holding out a hand to her. She took it and Sesshomaru easily pulled her up, flush against his own body. Burying his head into the crook of her neck again, Sesshomaru bite at her skin once more. He could feel her began to grow weak in his arms and decided to pull away before he lost control. "If you are hungry meet me in the diner room in about an hour."

Rin nodded and felt suddenly real cold when Sesshomaru stepped away from her and left her room. Wrapping her arms around her body Rin shivered. How could he make her feel so weak and yet so amazingly complete with just one kiss? Rin felt lost and unsure of what to do as she stared around her room. Finally her gaze settled on her bathroom. A nice hot shower would feel wonderful just about now.

Flipping on the light Rin stripped herself of her clothes and twisted the knob to the shower. As she waited for the shower to warm Rin stared at her body. Her broken arm was in a blue cast and bruises still covered her body from the beating she took while trying to escape from Naraku's nightmare home. But something was different. Slowly Rin raised her hand to her neck and turned her head to see it better. The side of her neck was red and looking like it was going to bruise an ugly shade of purple and brownish. It didn't hit Rin until she touched it that the mark looked a lot like the shape of someone's mouth. Rin's mouth dropped and she almost screamed in horror.

Sesshomaru had given her a hickey!

* * *

Sesshomaru made the final arrangements with his father's first man. The funeral would be next Friday yet there was still no body and no real sign that his father was dead. But he couldn't hold it out much longer. Inu Corp. needed a leader and since he was his father's heir it was time to take over as President and CEO. The thought choked Sesshomaru and worried him more then he was willing to let known. The idea of placing an empty casket into the ground frightened Sesshomaru. And yet at the same time it gave him a spark of hope. Perhaps his father was still alive, Sesshomaru could only hope.

Once finished he left towards the dining room and was delighted in the smell he entered the room to. Oden. An old time Japanese recipe but one of his all time favorites. Yuki knew that for sure. Sesshomaru was sure Rin would enjoy the dinner as well if not he would be sure to have Yuki cook something real quick for her.

Sitting down in his seat at the head of the table Sesshomaru waited for Rin to appear. Musing over his thoughts he wondered how Rin would like his little present to her. More specifically the one he left on her neck. A small hint of a smile found its way onto Sesshomaru's lips. Yes Rin was one of a kind.

Just then his little one of a kind decided to make her grand appearance in jeans and all. She glared at him in mock anger and sat down in a huff at his right. She refused to raise her eyes to his and Sesshomaru could tell right away that Rin knew about his present and was only faking her anger towards him.

Once the servants had brought in the food, Sesshomaru watched Rin's reaction. She practically drooled. Sesshomaru snorted lightly and watched with amusement as Rin began to shovel down the Oden rather then eat it like a lady would. It only added to Sesshomaru's humor when Rin suddenly slowed down and lifted her head slightly to look at him with a mouthful of Oden hanging out between her lips. Slurping it down as quietly as she could Rin cleared her throat and sat back.

"Sorry. That was rude of me Sesshomaru. I was just so hungry." Rin apologized meekly.

"No need to apologize Rin. You are hungry go a head and eat, we have plenty." Sesshomaru said motioning towards her plate.

Rin narrowed her eyes but continued to eat still weary of his movements. "Don't think this gets you off the hook for what you did to me."

Sesshomaru took a bite of his Oden before replying innocently, "What ever are you talking about Rin?"

"Don't fake innocence with me Sesshomaru." Rin said before reaching up to her turtleneck and pulling it down to reveal the present Sesshomaru had left. "This is what I'm talking about!"

"You don't like?" Sesshomaru asked bending down to take another bite.

"Like?" Rin cried out, "Are you crazy Sesshomaru? You bit me!"

"Correction I did not bite you as you so bluntly put it." Sesshomaru said, "If I had wanted to bite you, there would be many nice teeth marks in your skin."

"Don't lie Sesshomaru." Rin exclaimed, "You bit me and that's final."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and for a second Rin wondered if he would reply back. Instead he returned his attention back to eating. "Finish your dinner."

Score! Rin one, Sesshomaru zero. She mentally patted herself on the back for her hard earned accomplishment.

The rest of the meal was silent but spent in a comfortable kind of silence. Both Rin and Sesshomaru's minds were off on other subjects as they ate in a peaceful atmosphere one of the few they had been in for a long time.

Sesshomaru placed his fork down and looked up to find Rin peeking through her bangs at him.

"In light of your kidnapping by Naraku I believe it is time for you to learn martial arts. That way if the need ever arises for you to defend yourself, you will be able to." Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" Rin asked her tone hopeful. "I use to do martial arts when I was younger before mother died. But I can barely remember any of it. I guess it showed, I couldn't even stop Naraku from kidnapping me."

Amber eyes narrowed. "You were caught by surprise. What you will be learning will change that. Besides you seem to still remember a little of the art somewhere in the back of your mind. After all you did attack me rather strongly."

Rin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I did? Thanks Sesshomaru."

He hadn't wanted to inflate her pride that much. "But you still have much to learn and practice."

Rin nodded, "Who will be my trainer? And please don't let it be some wimpy guy...like my bodyguards."

Sesshomaru shot her a look, "Your bodyguards are not wimpy, and they are the best of the best."

Rin snorted rather un-lady like. "Okay...if you say so."

"Would you rather have me follow you around all day? And be dragged to places I wish to go to, or would you prefer ordering around someone else and having the complete freedom to go where you want? Your choice." Sesshomaru said and sat back waiting for a response.

Rin dropped her eyes to her lap, "I suppose the second one would be best. It's just could you get me someone more interesting? By the way I do not have complete freedom to go wherever I want."

Her sarcastic humor annoyed him and her observant attitude bothered him as well. "I admit you do not have complete freedom but it's better then nothing. As for finding you someone more interesting, I'll see what I can do. But I am not promising anything."

Rin smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru!"

He nodded and stood pushing back his chair from the table. Smoothing his suit jacket free of creases and wrinkles he stepped away from the table. "What are your plans for tonight Rin?"

"I don't know. It's beginning to snow. I kind of hoped to go outside. The weatherman said this would most likely be the last big snowstorm of the season. So I wanted to enjoy it." Rin said shrugging as if her ideas and desires meant nothing.

Sesshomaru gazed around the spacious dining room before his golden eyes resettled on Rin. "I have nothing planned tonight. Why don't I take you outside into the garden instead of some wimpy bodyguard?"

Rin smirked catching his witty remark. "That would be great Sesshomaru. Now instead of some sad excuse for a bodyguard I get you."

Sesshomaru followed Rin's movements as she stood and pushed her chair in. "What do you mean by that Rin?"

"Nothing. Just implying that you are so much worse then a weak bodyguard is all." Rin said her smirk turning into a wide smile before she shrieked in terror. Sesshomaru reached out for her to try and catch her arm but failed, Rin had already slipped away. Her melodic laughter floated to Sesshomaru's ears as she ran away from the dining hall and towards her bedroom. He watched her go knowing that he would have his revenge soon enough. And strangely her laughter and smiles that reached her eyes warmed Sesshomaru's cold heart lightly and brought a small smile to his own lips.

* * *

"Do you have him?"

"Yes sir."

"Perfect." Was the soft purr like reply.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. "What do you wish for us to do with him?"

He thought for a second before coming to a brilliant conclusion. "Place him with the other one. That would be a most enjoyable reunion."

The man on the other line hesitated. "Yes sir. It'll be done right away."

"Excellent. Also report back to me on his reaction to the news." He added allowing a smirk to form on his thin lips.

"Yes sir."

He placed the phone back onto its cradle. The invasion had been rather unexpected. Actually he knew that they would eventually be coming but so soon...no that was the un-expecting part of the story. Oh well it had turned out for the better and for the worse he supposed. Not only had he lost Rin back to that damn man, she now knew what he looked like making it harder for him to kidnap her again. But on the up side he had one thing he knew Sesshomaru would go to the ends of the Earth to save.

His father.

* * *

The wind had picked up bringing the upcoming storm closer to the pair. It played with Rin's hair in such a soft manner that she didn't feel the need to push her hair behind her ears or tie it back. In fact the wind blowing through her hair made Rin feel at ease and peaceful even. Stealing a glance at the silver haired man beside her a small pang of jealousy formed. No matter how hard the wind blew, or no matter the direction in blew at his hair never strayed from its' former position; always falling back into the same place as it had been in before. Oh well she'd learn to deal with.

Now that Rin looked at him she noticed that he seemed tense as if his mind was in a completely separate place. Reaching out lightly to touch his gloved hand Rin flashed him a small smile when his golden eyes shifted down towards her. Sunset eyes narrowed slightly not in anger but out of confusion. Rin saw this and said in a soft voice. "What's on your mind Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru broke their eye lock and stared straight ahead. When he spoke Rin found the hinted strain in his voice. "It is nothing to worry yourself over with Rin."

Rin's lips thinned. Not telling her what was really going on when she could clearly see it eating away at him made her more frightened then worried.

"You promised no more secrets or lies Sesshomaru." Rin reminded her silent guardian.

A puff of white clouded in front of Sesshomaru's face. Although she had not heard it, Sesshomaru ad sighed in reluctance. "I am just...worried."

"You don't have to tell me what exactly it is that worries you Sesshomaru. I can see it and it's not your fault, you know?" Rin said watching his beautiful face as he thought over her words.

"I realize this but with my father...dead, all of his responsibilities have suddenly been placed on my shoulders. I don't have just you to protect now Rin, I have many men underneath me awaiting orders and an international company to run. No longer do I have my father to report too or get advice from." Sesshomaru explained turning to look away from Rin as they stopped beneath a large oak tree growing tall inside the garden.

Rin chewed her bottom lip lightly before releasing it as she slowly reached for Sesshomaru's turned face. Hooking her hand gently around his chin she turned his pale face towards hers. With a small smile that she hoped would give him relief she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "You don't have to say it in words Sesshomaru but I understand how you feel. You may not realize it yourself but I know you loved your father and suddenly when he's taken from you...you feel lost, unsure of what your next step should be. But it's okay Sesshomaru, because you know what?" Golden eyes slid to lock with the soft brown ones shining in the moonlight. "You are not alone in feeling like the entire world has turned its back on you. Finding the strength to fight back and prove to them all that you are worthy to live in this rotten world is the very reason why we live. If not for that what is the point in going through all this pain just to die later on knowing we failed and allowed the world to be right?"

Time seemed to freeze for the pair as the wind blown clouds came in and blocked the moon's light. Darkness fell on them and never once as the wind picked up and the beginning of the storm's snow started to fall did they tear their eyes from one another. Sesshomaru couldn't nor did he want to. There had been one time when he was younger when he believed that brown eyes were dull and blue ones were better but standing here now staring deeply into Rin's never ending brown eyes all previous thoughts of his earlier prejudice vanished. Like two liquid pools they drew him in and threatened to break down his cold outer mask.

Rin continued to stare up at Sesshomaru hoping with all her heart that he would believe her and come to understand that he wasn't alone in his silent fight. Sesshomaru's eyes were so intense even when he wasn't trying to be. Never before had Rin felt the way she did then. Her body was numb of feeling except for what she was feeling in her heart at that moment. Her thoughts were mixed up and all she knew suddenly was what was right in front of her...Sesshomaru.

The snow grew harder and faster while the wind swirled around them picking up the snow and creating a whirlwind around the oblivious couple. Slowly Sesshomaru raised his hand to cup Rin's cheek. To his surprise she was cold and even though the temperature had dropped when the storm had made its appearance he still couldn't comprehend why. Their breaths mingled in large uneven puffs of white smoke. As the distance between them grew smaller by the second, their eyes never left one another's. Until finally as their cold lips were about to touch a loud crack broke through their romantic atmosphere bringing the two lovers back to reality.

Sesshomaru shot his eyes in the direction of the cracking sound. It was growing louder and as his golden eyes settled upon the tree above them he focused on one high and extremely heavy looking branch. And to make matters worse...the branch was slowly cracking in two and with every passing second threatening to split and come crashing down on them. Grabbing Rin forcefully he pushed her back and inwardly flinched when he heard her cry out in pain. The snow had picked up and it was becoming almost impossible to see a few feet in front of Sesshomaru's face. All he could rely on was his hearing now. Suddenly the loudest crack came from above and looking up quickly Sesshomaru could make out a large black object falling quickly down towards him. With a sudden leap Sesshomaru jumped. For a split second he thought he was in the clear but all of a sudden he felt a hard jerk on his back left leg and was suddenly face first in the ground with a searing pain running up and down his leg and everything became black.

Rin gasped as she saw the branch crash down through the other ones and in slow motion she saw Sesshomaru attempt to jump out of its course but was so lucky. The branch caught him and she cried out as he fell to the ground. Rin could have sworn she heard something crack but at this moment the only thing she was worried about was Sesshomaru. Running towards Sesshomaru she collapsed onto the ground by his face.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out cupping his face between her freezing hands. "Can you hear me Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!"

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Cloudy golden eyes met anxious brown ones. "R-Rin?"

Rin smiled softly through her sudden tears, "Thank the Kamis you're alive! I was so scared!"

Now that he thought back on it his leg really did hurt but strangely the pain was becoming numb. "I'll be fine Rin. I'm just worried about you. The branch didn't catch you did it?"

Rin shook her head as she gently caressed his face. "No, it didn't."

"That's good." Sesshomaru tired to move but hissed when renewed pain shot through his body.

"You shouldn't try and move Sesshomaru!" Rin scolded him but with a small smile on her lips.

"I can't move with this branch on my leg." Sesshomaru said turning his head far enough to see the branch lying across his leg.

Rin turned to stare at it as well. It was large and perhaps with help she could move it...but only she and Sesshomaru were out here and frankly he wasn't in any position to move it. Standing she placed her good shoulder against the branch and pushed. Nothing. No budge or anything. Rin tired again and again and again but it was to no use. The damn thing wouldn't move an inch! Kneeling back down by Sesshomaru's head she cupped his face between her hands, "I can't move it! I'm not strong enough..."

"Don't say that Rin! You are strong and extremely brilliant. You escaped from Naraku's warehouse and found me, use that part of your brain again and save me." Sesshomaru said boosting Rin's confidence.

Chewing her bottom lip Rin looked around weighing her few options. She only had three. The first was to keep trying in vain to move the branch and waste her energy or two stay with Sesshomaru and hope that someone from inside would come find them soon and risk freezing outside and injuring Sesshomaru's leg even more. And then the last one attempt to find the way back to the house before the storm grew to strong and she would never be able to get back. The last one was the most logical but it also was very risky. If she did manage to find her way back to the house what was the guarantee that she and help would be able to find Sesshomaru again? He could freeze to death outside while they searched hopelessly for him...Rin was too afraid to leave him but she also knew that if she didn't go and try to get help they had a higher risk of both of them dying...

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called.

Brown eyes returned to golden ones. "Yes?"

"Go." Sesshomaru said simply, "I know what you are thinking and it is best if you go back to the house and get help. I'll be fine. Try to find either Yuki or Jaken, they know the garden very well and if you tell them the large oak tree in the side corner they will be able to find me. Now go and hurry."

Rin was torn between following his orders and her own mind. But sighing she finally made up her mind and shrugging off her jacket she wrapped it around Sesshomaru's fallen form before leaning down to give him a kiss on his growing cold cheek. She was about to pull away when Sesshomaru leaned up and captured Rin's lips in a demanding kiss. It was almost as if he was scared that this might be the last time seeing her. Shaking the thought from her mind she touched his face lightly one last time, flashed him a warm smile and then tore away taking off in the what she hoped was the right direction of the house.

The snow had really picked up and was blowing around Rin is so many directions she was increasingly becoming confused. All she could do was place one foot in front of the other and pray that she was heading in the right direction. Reaching out blindly her hand came in contact with cold hard stone. It dawned on her in an instant. The mansion was made of stone! She had found it! Smiling to herself for being able to find the house, she began to follow it until her hand fell upon the back door that led to the kitchen. Twisting the doorknob she tumbled into the warm kitchen in a heap.

"Rin?" Yuki cried out his eyes wide with worry when Rin fell onto the ground shivering. "Are you okay?"

Rin raised her head to look up at Yuki. He cringed at the emotions passing through her face and eyes. Wave after wave of sadness and worry crashed down on Rin's face causing streaming tears to cover her beauty. "Yuki you have to help me!"

Yuki was a little surprised at her outburst but was soon replaced with worry and fear. "What's wrong? And why were you out in this snowstorm? Where is your bodyguard, better yet where is Master Sesshomaru?"

Rin shook her head her brown locks flying freely around her face, "No! Stop asking so many questions this is serious!"

Yuki nodded, "Alright then. What is it Rin?"

Rin pointed behind her at the white snow blowing wildly in the open garden, "Sesshomaru is out there! He's hurt and can't get up. I left him to come get help so please Yuki HELP ME!"

"Okay Rin I'll come with you. Give me a second to grab my coat and yell for some other men. Alright?" Yuki asked although he didn't wait for a reply as he headed off calling out names to some of the servants still here at the mansion at night.

Rin waited anxiously after Yuki disappeared around the corner. She heard shouting but she blocked it out as she turned towards the now white window. Tears fell heavier as she stared out into the white abyss. How could something so beautiful turn into something so deadly? Somewhere out there, trapped beneath a fallen branch was Sesshomaru. He was probably covered with snow by now and freezing cold. Rin sniffed as more disturbing thoughts filled her mind. Sesshomaru could be unconscious from the cold...or worse dea-.

"Rin come on!" Yuki's voice broke through Rin's thoughts and she spun around to see a group of about five men all dressed to head outside. "Do you know where he is?"

Rin nodded, "He told me to tell you that he's under the large oak tree in the side corner."

"Excellent I know exactly where that is. Let's go!" Yuki motioned to the men behind him and opening the door they stepped outside into the freezing snowstorm. The wind was so strong Rin had to grab onto one of the men beside her to keep from being pushed over.

"Rin!" Yuki yelled and she directed her gaze to him. She could barely make him out in the white wind but he was there.

"Yes?"

"Stand by me and take my hand. We'll lead the way and you need to call out his name so that he knows you're back. Understand?" Yuki ordered.

Rin nodded. And with that they took the first step in the direction of where they hoped Sesshomaru would lie. Rin narrowed her eyes to slits as she began to call out Sesshomaru's name.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out even though she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that he wouldn't be able to hear her because of the wind. "Sesshomaru! Please answer me!"

It felt like eternity before Rin could barely make out a large black object towering in the sky ahead of them. It strangely resembled a tree. A spark of hope flared up in Rin's chest. The oak tree! That had to be it in the distance. Tugging on Yuki's jacket he leaned down to her level as she yelled in his ear, "Up ahead! I think it's the oak tree!"

The old cook nodded and then yelled something Rin was unable to catch to his men behind them. They suddenly were running ahead towards the tree passing Rin and Yuki. Rin watched them run ahead of them before she and Yuki joined them a few moments later. They were crowded around a large white lump on the ground with a fallen branch moved to the side. Rin looked around and as it all clicked in she suddenly screamed out, "Sesshomaru!"

She ran towards the white lump and collapsed beside it as her hands made quick work of the snow around the top. As white snow disappeared a pale face covered with the familiar silver hair appeared. Rin cried out again as she touched his face and felt how cold he was.

"Sesshomaru! Wake up! I'm here now and I brought help! Sesshomaru?" Rin choked out as hot tears fell down her cheeks and splattered onto his cold cheeks.

_Oh Kami no...please...don't let him die! _Rin cried hoping her silent screams would be heard.

Rin cupped his cold cheek in her warm hand, "Sesshomaru wake up please...don't die on me now! Oh Kami... please Sesshomaru. Open your eyes!"

But he didn't respond nor did he open his eyes. Rin never noticed as the men and Yuki began to unearth his body from beneath the snow. All she knew was his cold still face between her hands and how strangely peaceful he looked. Almost like he was sleeping...

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered her hot breath blowing softly onto his face. "You can't die...I need you. Please...Sesshomaru..."

Fresh tears burned down Rin's face.

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: **My chapters are writing themselves. But they are keeping to the overall outline. As for Inutaisho living or dying those of you who voted got your answer! I was going to let him live anyways I just wanted to see what my reviewers would think. :) Another twist in the plot...I'm loving it!_

_**Yasha: **So with the votes in many of you voted for Inutaisho to live! I believe the results were: **Live-21 Die-3 Undecided or didn't leave a poll comment-9

* * *

**_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_With Sesshomaru in the hospital what is Rin to do? Perhaps a visit to her father?_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19: Cry Your Tears Today

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! This chapter is so full of goodies hope you like!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! _**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! **_

**_Thank you!

* * *

_**

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away…_

**Evanescence- Wash It All Away

* * *

**

**_Chapter 19: Cry Your Tears Today

* * *

_**

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

_Rin cupped his cold cheek in her warm hand, "Sesshomaru wake up please...don't die on me now! Oh Kami... please Sesshomaru. Open your eyes!"_

_But he didn't respond nor did he open his eyes. Rin never noticed as the men and Yuki began to unearth his body from beneath the snow. All she knew was his cold still face between her hands and how strangely peaceful he looked. Almost like he was sleeping..._

"_Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered her hot breath blowing softly onto his face. "You can't die...I need you. Please...Sesshomaru..."_

_Fresh tears burned down Rin's face._

"_SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

_

Once Yuki and his men had Sesshomaru completely uncovered and free of the fallen branch Rin gently shook his chest. No matter how many times she called his name he didn't respond nor did he open his eyes to stare up at her with his usual golden expression. To say that Rin was worried didn't even come close to how she was really feeling. The pain in her heart constricted painfully while tears burned not only her eyes but her cheeks as well. Her vision blurred while her hearing became impaired. Yuki's words sounded muffled in Rin's ears. She could barely make out what he was saying.

"Rin!" Yuki cried out grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back from Sesshomaru's cold chest. "We need to check him."

Rin sat back on her knees but refused to leave Sesshomaru's side even as Yuki kneeled down beside them and placed his fingertips against Sesshomaru's neck. The next few moments were silent except for the howling wind around them. Rin watched Yuki's face as his lips formed a smile.

Yuki raised his head and met Rin's questioning gaze, "He's alive."

Rin smiled a teary smile before leaning over Sesshomaru's body to give Yuki a big hug. "Thank you…"

Yuki patted Rin's back, "There's no need for that Rin. Right now we need to get this frozen man back to the house and call a hospital."

Rin nodded and stood up as Yuki and a few other men picked Sesshomaru up and slowly but surely they began the walk back to the house. Only this time the wind was against them, pushing them back forcefully. Rin chanced to look back at the group of men carrying Sesshomaru. The peaceful serene look on his face was one she knew would rarely ever be seen again, even by her, but still it was strange on his face and looked out of place. That reason pushed her harder. Rin wanted to see his cold uncaring expression and his unearthly colored eyes so icy and distant again. It was weird and completely wrong for Rin to wish for that but it was true.

The sharp tug of Yuki's hand jerked Rin out of her musings. Up ahead the large looming shadow of the house towered over the group. Rin glanced at Yuki.

"Go on ahead and call the hospital Rin." Yuki's voice dropped as he realized that in this whether there may not be a way for an ambulance to get here and back to the hospital safely. "Although they may not come…"

Rin's eyebrows scrunched together. "They have to come. They just have to."

Yuki nodded and with one final push Rin was running towards the house as best she could with the wind blowing against her. All Rin knew was she had to reach the mansion and the phone hanging on the wall inside the kitchen. As the shadow ahead of her grew Rin stopped and turned to look behind. She couldn't see the men and it worried her for a second before a rush of energy pumped through her body. The sooner she called for more help the sooner Rin knew Sesshomaru would be okay.

Running the last few yards to the house Rin burst into it and quickly grabbed for the phone. Dialing a long since memorized number Rin waited anxiously for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello this is Tokyo City Emergency, what seems to the problem?" A polite women's voice picked up.

"I need an ambulance right away! My…" Rin paused. What word could she use to describe her relationship with Sesshomaru? "My…um, boyfriend and I were walking outside when this snowstorm hit us and a branch fell trapping him beneath it. Please I need someone to come and take him to the hospital! Please!"

"Calm down Miss. First off, what is your and your boyfriend's names?" The lady asked.

"My name is Rin Ukiyo and my boyfriend's name is Sesshomaru Tashima." Rin replied never thinking twice about what kind of reaction her words would cause.

"Is this some kind of prank call mam?" The woman's voice turned cold.

"No, it's not! Listen please, he's hurt and won't wake up!" Rin cried out just as Yuki came through the back door followed by the others carrying Sesshomaru. Rin cried out just at the mere sight of his unconscious form. "I'm not lying, Sesshomaru Tashima needs help, please!"

Yuki looked up at the sound of Rin's obviously stressed voice. Reaching out for the phone, he took it just as the lady, once again, began to voice her doubts to Rin.

"Look here lady. This is Yuki Nanzo, Sesshomaru Tashima's servant. He's currently unconscious and cold to the touch, and the nice little lady, you were just talking to whom could very well be the future Mrs. Tashima, so I would appreciate it, as would Mr. Tashima, if you treated her with the respect she deserves. Now are you going to send an ambulance out here to save my master's life or not?" Yuki demanded and added just to make his point more clear, "And if Mr. Tashima does live through this ordeal, I'll be sure to tell him of you and you can be damn sure you won't have a job next Monday. Are we clear?"

Rin's jaw dropped as Yuki yelled at the operator his tone strong and his demands strict and to the point. But had she heard him right? The future Mrs. Tashima? So what if he said 'could very well be' the fact of the matter was Yuki believed that she and Sesshomaru were in a serious relationship? Yet Rin found herself questioning that thought. What kind of relationship did she and Sesshomaru have? Would they consider each other boyfriend and girlfriend…or something else? It was all so confusing causing Rin's head to spin from all of the built up stress. As Rin stared at Sesshomaru's unusually paler face Rin couldn't help but wonder what had made her pause when telling the operator what exactly Sesshomaru was to her? Did it mean something bad or good? Or did it just show how confused Rin was about the whole relationship? Neither reason sounded right to her at this moment.

Yuki must have been continuing his conversation with the operator because he was nodding his head and occasionally saying 'yes' and 'alright I understand'. Finally he hung up and turned to look into Rin's anxious worried face.

"Well the operator said that there's an ambulance on the way but, with the storm, there's no guarantee when it will arrive. So in the meantime, the lady told me a list of things to do to keep Master Sesshomaru alive. In other words, keep his blood running smoothly and raise his body temperature. If he starts to shiver that's a good thing." Yuki said and moments later with orders distributed Rin was left alone with Yuki and Sesshomaru.

Kneeling by his side, Rin leaned against the couch's edge and lightly touched Sesshomaru's cold cheek. It was almost like touching ice. "Yuki…will he live?"

"If we can keep him warm and get his blood running faster I think he'll be okay." Yuki said reaching for a blanket off the couch and throwing it over Sesshomaru's form. Rin reached out and stopped him.

"No. He should be upstairs in his room not here." Rin said.

Yuki nodded and as two of the servants arrived they helped Yuki carry Sesshomaru upstairs to his room. Rin held the door open for them and then pulled the covers of the bed down as they laid his chilled body underneath the covers.

"The lady said to get his wet clothes off so Rin if I hold him up will you pull his shirt off?" Yuki asked enjoying the blush that crept onto her cheeks at the mention of undressing Sesshomaru. Even if this was a dire situation Rin remained innocent. Nodding Rin reached beneath Sesshomaru's shirt and with a few tugs pulled the shirt up and over his upper body. As Rin's hands glided over Sesshomaru's toned chest she shivered. Not from the cold but from the electricity that shot through her body from the contact. Rin wondered what it would feel like if not her finger was touching him but her entire body; skin to skin.

Yuki carefully laid Sesshomaru's upper body back onto the bed before he began to take his pants off. Rin wasn't paying attention. Instead she was watching Sesshomaru's content face and how his silver hair spilled out around him, some stray strands caressing his tanned chest. When Yuki let out a string of curses though Rin was pulled from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"The branch really did a number on his leg. This may hurt him…good thing he's unconscious." Yuki mumbled his answer.

"Why? What are you going to do to him?" Rin demanded.

"Relax Rin." Yuki said giving her a small smile. "The blood from the open wound on his leg has made the pants stick to his skin. I need to peel the fabric away in order to get to the wound; it'll just hurt him a little."

Rin nodded and her hand reached out to take Sesshomaru's cold one instinctively. So what if he wasn't conscious to cry out form the pain but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it. As the sickening sound reached her ears Rin tightened her hold on Sesshomaru's hand. She would be the one to show how much pain he must be in when he couldn't.

"Done." Yuki said, giving Rin relief. "Now hand me that emergency kit please."

Yuki went to work on cleaning the deep wound and spreading anti bacteria across the cut to prevent an infection from growing. As he was wrapping the wound in white gauze he spoke gently to Rin. "Once I'm finished we need to keep him warm. The lady on the phone said that the best way to get a person warm is another person's body heat."

Rin looked up at Yuki her brown eyes wide in understanding. "You mean…me…and…him?"

"What else?" Yuki asked a sly smirk growing on his lips. "Beside Master Sesshomaru isn't awake so it's not like he'll ever know."

"It's not that!" Rin exclaimed. "It's the fact that I'd still be doing it!"

Yuki nodded, "I understand if you don't wish to do it. But in all honesty I think you would be the only one Master Sesshomaru would like to keep him warm. Think of it this way, you do want to get him warm right?"

Rin looked away her cheeks growing hot. "Yes I do…"

"Then you must do this Rin." Yuki persisted until Rin nodded a sign of giving in.

"Excellent." Yuki said before turning back towards Sesshomaru and covering his now half way naked body with as many blankets as he possibly could. "When you lay next to him make sure you avoid his leg and don't be afraid to get as close to him as you can."

Rin swallowed the rising lump in her throat. "What if he wakes up?"

"Then he wakes up Rin. Master Sesshomaru's life is on the line here." Yuki reminded Rin.

Nodding Rin walked to the other side of the bed and lifting the many blankets with her good arm she slowly climbed in. Blushing slightly when her leg made contact with Sesshomaru's hip Rin slid beneath the covers. He was so cold…

"Rin cuddle up next to him and wrap your arms around his chest. You need to provide Sesshomaru with as much heat as you can." Yuki ordered as he motioned for the men in the room to leave. No need for the other servants to see Rin and Sesshomaru in such a predicament. "Call for me when the ambulance arrives."

They nodded and left closing the door behind them. Rin swallowed what little pride and dignity she had and moved closer to Sesshomaru's cold unconscious body. Good thing too that he wasn't awake. Rin was sure she would never be able to live this moment down ever with Sesshomaru. With her body flush against his Rin struggled to get comfortable but found it difficult. For some reason being this close to Sesshomaru without his permission felt like she was violating him. The thought made her laugh lightly.

"Rin relax. Lay your head on his shoulder and try and sleep." Yuki suggested. "Do you want anything, food, a book?"

"No thanks I really am tired so I'll just sleep it off." Rin said yawning as she finished her sentence. Lowering her head onto Sesshomaru's hard shoulder she took a deep breath. The scent of cologne and body wash reached her nose and soothed Rin's aching body. _He smells nice…_ Rin trailed off in her thoughts. Time slowed as Rin began to drift off comforted by Sesshomaru's lean fit body and the pleasant fragrance cast off of his cold body. The freezing cold that had once surrounded them was fading away and in its wake came warmth. Rin snuggled closer to Sesshomaru as her eyelids threatened to close. Yawning once Rin buried her face between Sesshomaru's jaw line and collarbone his silver hair tickling her face while her warm breath blew gently upon his icy skin.

As Rin rested her tired head upon Sesshomaru's shoulder she could have sworn that his steady heartbeat picked up speed and his body unconsciously moved closer to hers just as she closed her brown eyes to the world and welcomed the inviting hand of sleep.

* * *

His head hurt, his body ached and his mind was so distorted he couldn't think straight. Tightly shutting his eyes he attempted to block out the light and failed. Slowly blinking he opened his eyes to the wicked light and cringed. _How long have I been out? _He wondered to himself as he moved his head to the side. His head hit something hard and blinking his eyes more to clear away the dizziness and distortion he narrowed in on the obstacle. It was a…head.

Pulling away so he could focus better on the head he studied the top as if searching for some kind of tell tale sign of who the head belonged to. That's when the person whose head was lying on his shoulder took a deep breath and snuggled closer to his body. He cringed away from the touch but then found himself feeling better when the person let out the breath against his neck. A shiver ran down his spine all the way to the tips of his toes.

The person stirred and slowly began to push away from his chest. As they did this he looked down at himself and his eyes widened when he realized that he was naked, all except for the silk boxers around his waist. Soft hair tickled his chest and returning his attention to the person his jaw almost dropped.

"Rin?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper of disbelief.

She rubbed her eyes before focusing them back onto his face, "Sesshomaru? You're awake?"

He could have nodded for the obvious reason of course but suddenly a warm body had latched itself across his chest and was crying. "Thank the Kamis you're alive! I was so worried and scared you would die! I did what you asked and went for help and Yuki and a few others helped me but when we returned to you…you were passed out. I thought you were dead!"

All Sesshomaru could do was lie there as Rin sobbed over his naked chest, her tears becoming wet streams down his sides. "Rin…" He whispered groggily. "You're heavy." It was a lie but who really cared. The feeling he was receiving from her warm body on his still chilly one caused shivers to run like mad rabbits all through his body. Sesshomaru enjoyed the feeling but knew that if Rin saw what just her mere touch was doing to his body she would become frightened.

Sitting up Rin apologized and wiped her eyes free of tears. "I'm just so happy you're okay."

"I'm still a little hazy but clear enough to wonder why you were lying next to me." Sesshomaru said a phantom of a smile decorating his lips at her vibrant blush.

"Oh well…" Rin mumbled casting her eyes away from Sesshomaru's intense gold ones. "You see…when I called the hospital she didn't believe me when I said you were injured. But then Yuki he took the phone and yelled at the lady and I guess she believed him because she said an ambulance was on the way. When-when we went upstairs Yuki said that the lady told him to have someone lie with you because body heat was the next best thing to the hospital care. So…so I did. I'm sorry if you're angry with me!"

"No I'm not angry." Sesshomaru said surprising Rin. "Look at me Rin. You saved my life."

"It's the least I could do considering all the times you've saved me." Rin said trying to justify her actions.

Sesshomaru raised an arm and frowned at the stiffness in his joints. He lightly touched her soft brown locks as Rin fiddled with the many blankets around them. "Thank you Rin. I'm not sure how I'll be able to repay you."

"Staying alive and surviving this battle with Naraku would be nice." Rin said more to herself then to him but Sesshomaru had caught it.

"I'll live, we both will. I won't allow another person to die by his hands I promise." Sesshomaru said his hand slipping to cup the back of her head in his hand. Pulling her down gently Sesshomaru made it so that her forehead rested against his. Rin closed her eyes and leaned into his touch enjoying the mere fact that he was awake and holding her. "I'm tired Rin and still cold a little."

"The ambulance should be here soon if the storm has let up any. I'm glad that you woke up that means you're not in danger any more of the cold…but it's your leg I'm worried about." Rin said opening her eyes to look into Sesshomaru's.

A frown crossed his face, "All I can feel in my leg is a dull pain."

"That doesn't sound too good. I mean at least you can feel something but I hope an infection hasn't set in." Rin voiced her worry as she bite her bottom lip.

"I'll be fine. Rest Rin you need it as do I. When the ambulance arrives I'm sure Yuki will come up and get us." Sesshomaru said directing Rin's head to rest upon his should once more while her hair fanned out across his chest and mixed with his own silver hair.

Rin sighed but despite her worries snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and closed her eyes. _He knows what he's doing…I hope…_Rin thought to herself as she slowly drifted off again comforted by the strong arm across her back and waist and the pleasing thought that Sesshomaru was at least awake.

Once Rin had dozed off Sesshomaru leaned his head back against his pillows and fought back sleep. He had too many other matters on his mind to even think about falling back asleep. That would come later when the ambulance arrived and they forced him to sleep. As of right now he wondered just how he would handle this new change in events. Not only was he injured but now incredibly less able to protect Rin. Sesshomaru frowned; some leg injury would not keep him from taking care of Rin. Only death would stop him.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the door when he heard the handle move. Tensing for a brief moment Sesshomaru relaxed when Yuki poked his head through the door. Bowing as he stepped inside he opened his mouth to speak when he noticed Rin sleeping on his Master's bare chest.

"Excuse me sir but I told Lady Rin that I would come get her when the ambulance arrived." Yuki said quietly as he approached the massive bed.

Sesshomaru nodded and looking down he gently shook Rin. It was a shame to wake her up so soon after she had fallen asleep but none the less it had to be done. Rin yawned before gazing sleepily up at Sesshomaru.

"Huh? What's going on Sesshomaru?" She asked yawning once more.

"The ambulance is here." He replied just as a pair of men knocked on the double French doors and walked in with a wheelchair in hand. Sesshomaru eyed the contraption like it had spouted three heads. He despised feeling weak. His pride told him to walk out of the house on his own but his more reasonable side convinced him to use the wheelchair.

"Oh goody." Rin said suddenly cheerful and pushing herself up she slipped out from beneath the many covers and stretched, her white tank top creeping up and revealing a small line of pale smooth looking skin. Sesshomaru suddenly missed not only her warmth but everything about her as well. Tearing his eyes away from her petite form he nodded to Yuki in approval. The two men could help him.

A few minutes later and a few evil glances from Sesshomaru and he was sitting comfortably in the wheelchair bundled up in blankets up to his chin. Rin grabbed a pair of jeans, shirt, and jacket threw them on and followed after the small group towards the front door.

"Would it be possible for me to ride along with you to the hospital?" Rin asked meekly hoping they would allow it. Looking out the front window Rin smiled seeing as how the storm had died down to a mere flurry.

"I'm sure you can as long as Mr. Tashima doesn't mind." One of the men said giving her a small smile.

Rin ran to the front of Sesshomaru and popped her bottom lip out suddenly looking like a small child begging for a piece of candy. "Please Sesshomaru? I would feel much safer if I was with you…"

Golden eyes closed in a form of sighing. "Fine you may come." Eyes re-opened to narrow in on his loyal cook. "Yuki make sure to bring Rin a bag of belongings to the hospital in the morning. I'm sure it won't be a problem for Rin to stay in the hospital?" Sesshomaru asked the two men standing beside him, golden eyes narrowing daring them to challenge his unvoiced command. They didn't.

Rin followed behind the two men and climbed into the back of the ambulance next to Sesshomaru. One of the men stayed behind in the back while the other took the wheel. Once on the road the one man stuck Sesshomaru with a needle and began to feed him a drug that when asked what it would do he replied that it would get his blood running quicker.

"You did a smart thing back there. You know sharing your body warmth with Mr. Tashima here. It saved his life I assure you of it." Rin blushed and bowed her head refusing to make eye contact with Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Thanks." Rin mumbled shyly suddenly finding the floor of the ambulance rather interesting.

Sesshomaru watched Rin and almost smiled at the light blush on her cheeks. He wanted to thank her and tell her how much everything she had done in the past few hours meant to him. But he didn't. When they were alone he would but not here in the ambulance with this stranger. Instead he reached out and lightly touched her hand and she looked up surprised. Their eyes met and for that brief moment Rin knew how grateful Sesshomaru was. Rin would have curled her hand around his but the EMT said that he needed to place his hand inside the blankets so he did and Rin was left to just smile warmly in comfort at Sesshomaru.

Once they arrived at the hospital Sesshomaru was thinking clearer but the doctors said that just in case they wanted to do a routine check up and follow the normal procedure for preventing hyperthermia. Rin was left to wait in the lobby even though Sesshomaru protested at first but lost in the end when Rin gave him a small smile and said that she would be fine.

Sitting herself down in a chair in the corner Rin brought her knees up to her chest and curled up in a ball. Laying her head on her knees she watched lazily as person after person walked by all too busy to stop and speak to her. Rin didn't mind she wasn't in the mood to speak to strangers. Hearing the double doors open that led to the ER Rin looked up. The doctor who had spoken to her earlier about Sesshomaru walked through and spotted her sitting in the corner.

"Ms. Ukiyo?" He asked as he approached her.

Rin stood up and brushed out the winkles in her jeans before nodding, "Yes? How is Sesshomaru?"

"He'll be fine." The doctor said and caused Rin to smile in relief. It always did feel good when you told a person good news about their family member or friend. "He'll need to keep off his leg for a few weeks but its not broken or anything; just has a nasty cut that went deep and tore into his muscle badly." Rin's smile grew when she heard that the only injury he had was his leg and even better the bone wasn't broken. "I've put him on medicine and make sure he takes the pills before breakfast and before dinner until they are all gone. I must ask though Ms. Ukiyo. How did you know to share your body warmth with him?"

Rin looked away as she replied, "Yuki, the cook at the mansion, spoke with the operator and she said to have someone lie beside Sesshomaru in bed so that their body heat would warm the bed quicker. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

The doctor shook his head and smiled placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "No you did just fine. I'm sure you've been told all ready that you saved his life by doing that right?"

Rin nodded.

"Hyperthermia could have set in before the warmth from the blankets helped him any at all. He has you to thank for his life right now." The doctor explained causing Rin's blush to increase ten fold.

"Thank you doctor for helping Sesshomaru." Rin said attempting to get off the subject of her help. "Is there anything else?"

"If his vitals stay where they are he'll be released tomorrow morning or late tomorrow evening. When he does go home it's up to you to make sure he wears warm clothing. He doesn't need another trip to the hospital during the winter." The doctor explained before adding, "You may go and see him. He's in room 425."

Rin bowed, "Thank you doctor!"

Walking rather quickly through the swinging doors and down the long white hallway she took the elevator to the fourth floor and watched the doors on either side of the hallway until she spotted room number 425. Turning the knob slowly she peeked her head inside and smiled. Sesshomaru lie in the pristine white hospital bed surrounded by machines, tubes and wires. One quick glance told Rin that only two of the tubes were connected to Sesshomaru. She took that as another good sign. Rin walked inside and closed the door softly behind her before making her way towards the bed.

Golden eyes watched her silently before a slender hand reached out to take hers. Rin gladly placed her small hand in his large one and stood in front of him with a small sad smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Rin said softly.

"Thanks to you I am." Sesshomaru replied his deep baritone voice sounding so heavenly to Rin. She thought back to a moment when she had been afraid that she would never hear his icy voice again.

"I was…just doing what I was told to do." Rin explained trying to find excuses.

"No you saved my life. I'm forever grateful Rin." Sesshomaru said squeezing her hand gently.

Rin smiled. Why was she unable to stop blushing? It seemed she had been doing a lot of it lately. "It seemed right to do. I mean you've saved my life countless times so I repaid the favor."

"Don't think of it like that Rin." Sesshomaru said, "I have never thought of it like that before."

"Okay." Rin said giving in.

Sesshomaru ran his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand. Rin watched his thumb absently as she enjoyed the feeling of him caressing her skin so softly almost as if he was afraid that if he touched her too hard she would break.

"At least you're alive. That's all that matters." Rin said quietly.

Sesshomaru tugged at Rin's hand pulling her forward. Rin squeaked in surprise and her brown eyes filled with curiosity. "Huh?"

"Lay with me Rin. You're tired I can tell and these couches are not comfortable at all." Sesshomaru said remembering briefly the nights he had to sleep on the couch when Rin had been in the hospital.

Rin paused in her movements and for a moment Sesshomaru feared she would reject him but instead she let go of his hand and proceeded to climb up onto the bed. Cuddling up into a ball with her back against his side Rin gathered the blanket around her small form and settled in for sleep. Sesshomaru pushed Rin up so that her head rested on his shoulder and half of her body against his side. Her warmth spread through his body and seeped down to his very core. Lying his head back on to the pillows his golden eyes focused on the muted television and with one click of a button he un-muted the T.V. and turned the volume on low so that it was loud enough for him to hear but not to keep Rin from sleeping.

The news was on and most of it was boring; except for the minute long segment on the late Inutaisho Tashimas funeral this upcoming Friday. It would be private and not open to public but it was nice to show it on the news so that people knew about his death. Sesshomaru swallowed hard as the woman reporting on the story spoke more on the reason behind the great Inutaishos death. It hadn't taken much to keep the news quiet about the true reason behind his death. The story Sesshomaru had made up was his father had died of a heart attack and the funeral was to be closed casket. But at this moment the dealings of his family was not meant to be open to the public and probably never would be.

_I just wish that I had my father's body to place in the empty casket. _Sesshomaru thought as he closed his golden eyes and allowed sleep to take him as he lay in contentment with Rin dead asleep in his arms.

* * *

Yuki had dropped by earlier that morning to give Rin a toot bag full with her stuff. Not that it mattered the doctors said Sesshomaru would most likely be released back to his palace later that night so the two pairs of clothing Yuki had brought and the over night necessities weren't going to be used after all. Once changed into a new pair of jeans and t-shirt Rin made herself comfy on the couch and went to work on homework that was due for school. Sesshomaru had volunteered to help and Rin used his help gratefully to the fullest extent.

"Okay so when a free falling object starts from rest the Vi is 0. But wouldn't the Vf be 0 as well?" Rin asked staring at her Physics problem like it was the devil himself.

"No because the question is asking you for the final velocity. In a free falling problem an object that starts from rest has to have a final velocity of some number. What formula would you use to solve for Vf?" Sesshomaru asked pointing with one slender finger at her formula sheet.

Rin smiled as she figured out which formula to use and writing it down on her paper she finished the problem easily after that and with a loud exclaim of success Rin checked the answer and let out another squeal when the answer turned out to be right. "I did it Sesshomaru! Thank you so much!" She launched herself into his arms and giggled like mad burying her head into his neck.

Sesshomaru resisted smiling as he wrapped his arms around her trim waist. "You're welcome Rin. Is there anything else?"

Rin pushed herself up and rummaged through the piles of paper on the bed before pulling out her planner. Her brown eyes scanned it before shaking her head. "Nope I saved Physics for last thinking it would take the longest to complete. Now I'm done with it thanks to you!"

Sesshomaru nodded once before he found himself crushed against his bed with a laughing Rin in his arms. "I don't understand it; suddenly I'm feeling all happy. Why?"

Rin picked her head up and stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes with confusion written across her face. "I can't give you an answer Rin. Perhaps it's time you finally deserved to be?"

Rin smiled her eyes sparkling. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

A pale hand slipped behind Rin's head and cupped her neck before Sesshomaru brought her face closer to his and left their lips a mere few inches from the other. "You deserve to be happy Rin. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I won't." Rin barely had time to whisper out just before Sesshomaru's lips covered hers and left her breathless.

_Will I ever grow tired of these kisses…_Rin thought absently as she gave in to Sesshomaru completely. _Probably never…

* * *

_

As morning came, so did the boredom. Rin yawned for the fifth time in the past three hours. Stretching, she cracked her neck and back to relieve some of the tension in the room. Staring up at the dotted ceiling, Rin debated on what she could until Sesshomaru woke up from his morning nap thanks to those drugs the nurses gave him. She contemplated on asking for some of them so she could slip them into his drink every now and then. But finally decided against it knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't be too happy about it. Counting the dots on the ceiling, she was at one hundred and thirteen when she came up with an idea. She'd go see her dad. It was better then sitting here bored out of her mind and wishing someone would rescue her.

Turning her head to look at the peacefully sleeping Sesshomaru she saw her chance and took it. Grabbing her jacket she slipped out of the door as quietly as she could, but not before she left a note for Sesshomaru on his nightstand. It read that she was visiting her father for a little bit because she was bored as he slept. Once free, she picked up her pace and slipped into the elevator just as it was about to close. Sighing in relief that she had made it, she pressed the button that would lead her to the ICU ward. Leaning back against the wooden walls of the elevator she waited until it was her turn to leave. Pushing off of the wall, she passed by many people until she reached the head nurse desk.

"Hi, my name is Rin Ukiyo. Can I please see my father?" She asked.

The nurse smiled as she looked down at her book and searched for the needed information. "Of course go right on ahead."

Rin smiled and bowed her head in thanks before walking off in the direction of her father's room. Gripping the handle, she pushed it open, and slipped inside. A nurse was standing at his bedside checking the machines and replacing a bag of fluids.

"Why hello there! You must be Rin Ukiyo, Toushi's daughter correct?" The nurse asked lightly.

"Yes I am." Rin nodded her head in hello, "How is he, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh Toushi here? He's doing just fine. The other day his vitals jumped which is normally a good sign in comatose patients. You just wait and watch, he'll be awake before you know it."

Rin nodded feeling a little guilty when half of her wished that he wouldn't wake up until after she turned eighteen. It was selfish, and wrong, but Rin really didn't want to return to the abuse. Not when had been given a chance to be free from it all. "That's good news." Rin said despite how torn she felt inside.

"Well I'm done here. I'll leave you two alone now." The nurse said before patting Rin's father's shoulder. "I'll see you in a few Mr. Ukiyo."

Rin dropped her gaze as the nurse left and once the door was closed Rin pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down in it. Placing her hands over one of her father's she squeezed it. "Hey there Dad…" Rin said softly as she stared at their hands. It was such a strange sight to see their hands touching when his hands had hurt her in so many ways. None the less Rin refused to let go of his hand in fear that if she did she might lose him as well.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Rin started out knowing that this conversation would be a one sided one. "I'm living with Sesshomaru and we're doing fine. You know there might be something more going on between us… I can't say for sure but I do know I like it. Besides that all of the abuse from you has gone away, maybe not the emotional wounds but the physical ones except my arm that is. The doctor said that if I hadn't gotten into more trouble, my arm might have been out of its cast by now. Which leads me to something else…That man…Naraku. The one who I found out killed Mom, came after me and he succeeded in kidnapping me, but I got away…at the expense of another's life. Inutaisho d-died because of me. Dad it hurts so much knowing you caused another person's death. Even-even though people tell me that it's not my fault I can't help the way I feel…" Rin said her tears forming again in the corner of her eyes. Rin raised her watery eyes to her father's face, "Dad I need to be strong…for you and for mom's memory. I won't allow Naraku to get away for what he did to you two. He took my family and because he used me he took Inutaisho away as well!"

Rin threw her head down onto the bed and cried. She couldn't take it. Everything was because of her. Everything! Her father being in a coma, Inutaisho death countless little things! It was all piling up and suffocating her to the point where she could no longer breathe properly.

"It's my fault! Everything…is my fault. You should be here for me…but you're not! I just want the life I use to have as a child back…but I can't because it's my entire fault." Rin sobbed into the blankets, "I'm so sorry father…it's my fault…"

* * *

Sesshomaru had come home from the hospital with a clean bill of health. It took a little persuading at breakfast the next morning to have him take his pills, but with one puppy look from Rin he gave in and took what he now dubbed 'the damn colorful pills'. After that Sesshomaru took his pills without having Rin tell him so. Sesshomaru excused Rin from school that week and Kagome stopped by often to bring her missed homework and to pick up the homework due the next day. Kagome had commented that it wasn't wise for Rin to be missing so many days of school but surprisingly when she brought home a progress report for Rin there were no absences marked down. It was as if she had been in school the entire time without actually being there in the flesh.

Friday came around and the earlier happy times seemed to wash away as dark clouds rolled in and the angels showed their sympathy in the form of rain. The day was cold, but not cold enough to turn the rain into snow. Either way, the heavens showed their pain when some select few couldn't. The day was meant for the family and friends to grieve and mourn; they did.

"Izayoi!" Rin cried out when she saw the beautiful middle aged woman walk down the aisle in the church. Hugging the woman Rin felt her pain and knew that what the widowed Ms. Tashima must be going through had to be ten times worse then Rin's own guilt.

"I'm so sorry…" She cried into Izayoi's chest. "How can you…you…"

Izayoi ran her hands down Rin's back in a soothing manner. "How can I be here and stand so strong?" Rin nodded afraid that if she spoke her voice would betray her. "Because my husband is- was a strong man and he obviously thought I was the same or he never would have married me. For that I will honor his memory and be strong for him in public while I mourn my loss in private."

"I understand Izayoi. I just can't find the words to tell you how sorry I am." Rin sobbed.

"There will be none of that Rin." Izayoi gently scolded. "None of this is your fault. Don't you ever think it is, because it's not. Rin, my husband gave his life for you so that you could live yours completely. We will always miss him, yes I know this, but we can't change the past. Rin dear you have your entire life ahead of you because of Inutaisho's sacrifice. Think of it like that and never like it was your fault. Do you understand me?" Izayoi said as she pulled Rin away from her chest, hooked a finger beneath her chin and raised the crying young girl's face. "Cry your tears for today and only today Rin."

"I still don't understand." Rin whispered.

Izayoi took one of Rin's small gloved hands and placed it over her chest where Izayoi's heart was beating. "Do you feel that Rin? Somewhere deep inside my heart I know Inutaisho is alive. I can't explain it, but he is my soul mate, and as such, I know that he is not dead. I may be wrong, but it doesn't matter, as long as I believe in what I feel. Rin, I see the way my eldest son looks at you, and how you return those looks to him. Tell me, is what you feel so intense that you feel completely lost when he's not there?"

Rin bite her lip and looked away towards where Sesshomaru stood by his younger brother and a few friends of the family. The crisp black suit he wore contrasted his bright silver hair and his golden eyes so strong and cold topped his entire look off. It left a chill in Rin's heart one that instead of bringing coldness brought warmth. "Yes…I'm not sure what it is, but how you described it seems to…fit. All I know," Rin said bringing her eyes to lock with the older woman's, "is that I like what I'm feeling."

"I felt the same way with Inutaisho." Izayoi said quietly as she smiled at Rin, "Just hold onto that love. It's rare now days to find something so perfect and unique. Remember that Rin."

Rin gave the grieving woman one last hug before turning away to walk towards Sesshomaru. He was careful of his injured leg and when he walked he favored the leg and made sure to keep off of it as best he could. When Rin suggested buying a crutch for him, he flat out refused to use one out in public. Rin called him stubborn, and he wouldn't speak to her the rest of the day even though Rin knew he was playing around.

"How are you?" Rin asked as she placed a hand on his back.

Golden eyes lowered to hers, "I'm doing fine. Did you have a nice talk with mother?"

"Yeah she cleared a lot of things up for me." Rin replied smiling sweetly.

"That's good." Sesshomaru said just as one of the other men called away his attention.

Rin squeezed his hand before slipping away to find Kagome, Sango and Miroku. She found the trio of delinquents huddled under a nearby tent talking amongst them selves. When Kagome spotted Rin walking up the path towards them she told the others, and when Rin finally did reach them, she gave them each a smile that could only be described as one of sadness. No one in the small group questioned her about why she looked sad; it was plain to be seen.

"I saw you talking to Izayoi earlier Rin. What did she have to say?" Kagome asked.

Rin shrugged. She really didn't want to discuss the conversation right at that second, and Kagome seemed to understand because she changed the subject.

"Never mind Rin, its okay. Do you still want us to come over today?" Kagome asked her question innocent this time.

Rin looked behind her shoulder at Sesshomaru. Although he had a mask placed on his face concealing how he truly felt inside, it was plain to Rin how much pain he was going through. Rin returned her attention back to Kagome and her friends, "I don't think it would be a wise idea. Sesshomaru may need me."

Kagome smiled sweetly and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I understand Rin. But you know we are always there for you. Okay?"

Rin nodded as Sango and Kagome drew her into a tight hug. Miroku snuck into the hug and Rin couldn't help but laugh when Sango quickly withdrew from the hug and slapped Miroku upside the head.

"Pervert!" She cried out gaining the attention of onlookers.

"But Sango, dear, my cursed hand just couldn't resist your beauty." Miroku pleaded one hand covering the growing lump on his head.

Sango crossed her arms in annoyance but the atmosphere had certainly lightened up with Miroku's perverted actions. Rin continued to hold her small smile and stood there for the first time content as her friends immediately grabbed a hold of the lighter air, and used it to their full advantage. Turning away, Rin leaned against one of the metal poles holding up the large tent. Hugging herself, Rin stared out at the small groups gathered in the cemetery for Inutaisho's funeral. It was sad seeing them all wearing the custom black clothing. Just the mere sight of every person matching was troubling to Rin, and caused misery to grow in her already tormented heart. Feeling a gentle hand rest on her shoulder, Rin turned her head to look into the worried face of her best friend.

"Hey…" Kagome said softly. She knew that although Rin probably didn't want to talk it would be the best thing for her in the end. "You know I was always there for you when you're father abused you. Now that you're away from him and free you still have me to talk to. Rin, I know that you're going through troubling times, and it hurts me to watch you and not be able to understand because you won't talk to me."

Rin dropped her gaze to the dirt ground. Yes it probably didn't help when you couldn't even talk to your own best friend about your troubles. Heck she had lost one problem, but gained an entirely harder and tougher one to deal with. Fate just wasn't being the nicest person right now.

"Kagome it's not like I don't want you to know. I do, really, but sometimes it's so hard and everything happens so quickly that I lose track of time and completely forget to call you, and confine in you." Rin explained as best she could. Her thoughts were too jumbled up, and right now, Rin felt as if someone had pushed her head into a blender and pressed the 'high' button. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think straight.

Kagome smiled softly. Rin knew that smile. It was one of those that you knew everything would be okay, and that you were forgiven for being such a horrible friend because they would always be there accepting you for the imperfect being that you are. Rin pushed herself away from the bar and wrapped her arms around Kagome just as she did the same to Rin. It was an unspoken bond…their friendship, but it was there, strong and thick, all the way until the very end. Rin stood wrapped in Kagome's arms as they silently forgave each other and renewed their friendship. Even though no words were spoken, they didn't need to, be because Kagome and Rin's friendship was too strong for gentle words to be said.

Pulling away, Rin dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Thanks Kagome. I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for." Kagome joked lightly.

"Hey maybe Sesshomaru will allow you stay over on Saturday. We'll catch up on stuff. You can fill me in on all the drama at school." Rin suggested.

"Sounds great." Kagome said before wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "Let's take a walk."

Rin nodded and together, they stepped out of the tent into the lightly sprinkling rain. Rin noted where they were walking just before they reached their destination. Stopping suddenly, she turned to Kagome. "I don't want to be here."

Kagome tugged on Rin's arm, "Rin you have to say goodbye."

Rin shook her head, "It's my fault he's dead. It would be disrespectful to stand next to his grave."

Kagome sighed before taking Rin's face in between her hands, "How many times do I have to tell you, it was not your fault that Inutaisho died? Everyone has told you, so please stop feeling guilty about it, and come say goodbye."

Rin feeling defeated, finally nodded, and followed Kagome towards the newly dug grave. The dirt from the six foot deep hole was piled on top of the grave eerily resembling the coffin that lay deep within the earth. It gave the illusion that they had placed the coffin on top and then placed dirt around it so that it clung to the coffin and outlined it. Rin shivered as they neared the grave.

Standing next to each other, one arm around the other's waist, they stared at the grave in silence. The tombstone itself was new since Izayoi had not died. Rin took a deep breath. Why did graves have to be so sad? Rhetorical question, she knew that, but still did anyone know the answer to it?

Kneeling down suddenly, Rin blinked the tears away from her eyes. She was surprised she still had tears left. "I'm so sorry Inutaisho…I never meant for any of this to happen. Please…please forgive me. That-that disgusting man has taken two people I cared for from my life and threatens to take my father. I swear Inutaisho, I-I will get my revenge and when I do, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me…G-goodbye Inutaisho…thank you."

Standing once more Rin lightly touched the top of the tombstone and closed her eyes to say a brief prayer before stepping back as Kagome said her respects and prayers. Once done, they turned around and headed back up the path to the others. Arm in arm, Kagome and Rin climbed over the final hill, and descended just as Inuyasha came running up to the group.

"Hey Rin, Kagome! Sesshomaru was looking for Rin it's a good thing I found you two. Ice King was about to go psycho." Inuyasha said laughing through his breathing.

"Oh really?" Rin said raising an eyebrow in question. "Where is he?"

Inuyasha jabbed his thumb in the direction of the tent where there was massive noise coming from it. "Over there, can't you tell?"

Rin slipped out of Kagome's arms and with a final hug she whispered, "I'll call you later. Bye Inuyasha!" She yelled out as she ran the rest of the way to the tent.

Rin stopped behind Sesshomaru and gasped out between her breaths. "S-Sess-sho-maru!"

Her guardian flew around at the sound of her voice and quickly was at her side checking her for injuries. Rin batted away his hands in irritation. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

"You shouldn't have gone off like that." Sesshomaru scolded as if he was talking to a ten year old.

It irked Rin and she turned on him, "Will you stop worrying and jumping to conclusions. I took a walk with Kagome because I knew that if I had asked you, you would have automatically said no. So I left without telling you, big deal."

"And where did you go?" Sesshomaru asked clearly aware of the attention they were gaining.

"I went with Kagome to visit your father's grave because I felt guilty for his death! Happy now?" Rin cried out before turning around and storming off in the direction of the limo. She was too mad to talk anymore to that pompous jerk. No one stopped her as she angrily walked the path towards the cars. Rin walked right up the limo and to her delight found the door to be unlocked. Climbing in she slammed it hard behind her and then sat in the furthest corner where she knew Sesshomaru would refuse to sit when he too returned to the limo. In the meantime, Rin lay down on the leather, and curled up into a tight ball. Right now, she was too angry to even think straight. Her body was exhausted as well as her mind. The best idea was to sleep it off, that way she didn't get another chance to bite an innocent person's head off. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind as best she could, but as she drifted off, she couldn't help but ponder on the many ways she could make Sesshomaru's life miserable.

* * *

He stumbled in the dark as he slowly regained the use of his limbs. His entire body ached, which wasn't surprising considering what had just happened to him. Leaning against a wall he tried to regain his breath. Once sure that he had it back to where it was partially normal, he pushed off of the wall and took a gentle step forward. His arms waved out in front of him, though one throbbed with uncontrollable pain. _Must be broken or badly injured_ he thought as he continued to search the dark room.

Since had just awoken it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the room. The only light was from the cracks surrounding the door on his right. But it was enough light for his eyes to use as they adjusted. His foot collided with a metal bar and feeling it he realized it was a bed. Sitting down upon it he leaned his aching head against the granite wall while his eyes never stopped scanning the room. Where was he? He thought for sure he had died in the explosion but apparently he hadn't. Because if he was dead, then being dead wasn't what it was cracked up to be. Besides, why would he feel pain, and be able to move around, if he weren't alive?

With that settled, he moved on through his thoughts and began to wonder who exactly had him and why? His mind quickly centered on one creature. _Naraku…_ It was that vile creature who had him. The only logical reason behind it all. But then that left the matter of his son and Rin open. Had they gotten out alive? Did they think he was dead? Well of course they would even though he hoped they didn't. Because if they believed he was dead, then it would be up to him alone to find a way out of here, because his son wouldn't be coming any time soon. If he did come, it would be to kill Naraku, not to find him.

A moan echoed softly in the room and he froze. That moan had not come from him. Suddenly alert he located where the moaning was coming from and focused with all his might to have his eyes adjust faster to the darkness in the room. As they did, his eyes widened in shock and horror. There lying before him was the last person he would have expected to see alive, let alone in this place.

"But-but how?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: Oh another horrible cliffy. **_

_**Yasha: Sorry guys but you won't be finding out who he saw until the near end.**_

_**Rin: All in good time!**_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_Time passes quickly for Sesshomaru and Rin, and before they know, it the spring trip has come. Will Rin be allowed to go, or will Sesshomaru put a halt to her hopes?_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	20. Chapter 20: Training

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin_**

**_Rin: Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! This chapter is so full of goodies hope you like!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions!

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much. Nor do I own the two movies mentioned in this chapter! They were so good, go see them if you have not!**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
Make a wish, take a chance  
Make a change, and break away  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance  
Make a change, and break away_

**Kelly Clarkson-Breakaway

* * *

**

_**Chapter 20: Training

* * *

**_

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

_A moan echoed softly in the room and he froze. That moan had not come from him. Suddenly alert he located where the moaning was coming from and focused with all his might to have his eyes adjust faster to the darkness in the room. As they did his eyes widened in shock and horror. There lying before him was the last person he would have expected to see alive let alone in this place._

"_But-but how?"

* * *

_

Winter slowly fell away into the early signs of spring. Snow melted revealing the ugly brown Earth beneath but even in the ugliness of things, beauty can still be found. And beauty was found, for slowly the small green bubs of grass began to show through the dirt and with it brought life back to the bare ground. Once brown, lifeless trees came back to life it seemed over night. Flowers bloomed on the bare branches and as the last bits of winter washed away with the first spring rain, Rin had never felt happier.

With spring's birth and winter's death Rin thought of the transition in nature almost like her transition in life. A fresh page had been turned, a new chapter written and Rin gripped the new transformation tightly. She wanted to rid herself of her past, and embrace the future. Now this didn't mean she would completely turn her back on her past because too many pages had been left blank and too many stories left unfinished. It only meant that her would make her present and future into something different, and opposite, of her past. Free of the abuse and pain, but never empty of her duties to her past. There were matters to be dealt with such as Naraku and her father. Just as every person's past can never truly be forgotten nor changed; it can instead be marked as a mistake that a person has to learn from. And Rin did learn. She learned two important lessons while reflecting on her past one clear evening. The first being that nothing, no matter how hard you try, can ever be taken back and redone. If Rin could have gone back in time with the knowledge she knew now, Rin would change the day her mother died, and hopefully prevent the next ten years of pain from ever happening. But at last, fate is cruel, a sister to destiny and forever holding the lives of people in her hands. Rin just had to accept the fact that her mother was dead, and as such, she must learn from it and use it as her strength in the future. The second lesson was that Rin could never forget nor forgive. By drawing on her past experiences she grew stronger and wiser. The mistakes of others such as accidents that happened beyond control Rin could forgive. But decisions and choices made consciously, Rin could never forgive nor forget. Naraku was a prime example of choices made, while her father was an example of accidents made while under the influence of something he could not control.

The more Rin thought the more she understood. All this time she had been fighting to try and force herself to understand the reason why. But in reality to understand something you must accept it first. So she did. Rin accepted the fact that her mother was dead; her father in a coma and that Naraku had caused it all. Rin also accepted her change in life and the choices she now faced in order to survive in it. She knew that although it seemed like the worst was over, in fact the worst had just begun. The death of Inutaisho was a push towards taking the right steps in defeating Naraku. Sesshomaru, Rin noticed, was now more determined then ever to hunt down Naraku and extract his revenge. The palace had its waves of commotion and then those moments when no one was there except the servants, Sesshomaru and Rin. On the days where everyone was bustling about and it was sometimes hard to squeeze through the halls and stairs, Rin stayed upstairs in her room. Sesshomaru even suggested having Kagome and the rest of her friends over on those types of days to keep her entertained but Rin found that being alone while listening to the noise outside was strangely more comforting. None the less Rin did take advantage of his suggestions and occasionally invited her friends over.

A week after the funeral Sesshomaru allowed Rin to return to school but only two times a week and she was guarded like a hawk twenty-four-seven on both days. Rin cherished those Tuesdays and Fridays like they were fragile antiques; taking the most out of every day and leaving nothing behind to be wasted. Sesshomaru even allowed Rin to go to the annual festival at Kagome's shrine to celebrate the coming of spring. Sesshomaru accompanied her that night and Rin will never forget the stunned look on his face when she won _him_ the giant teddy bear. Thinking back on it Rin remembered sneaking into his room to hide from her two bodyguards one day, and turning around to lie down on the bed when she saw that there sat the large teddy bear amongst the many pillows. It still brought a smile to her face.

Naraku hadn't been very active lately. It both frightened and relieved Rin. She wanted to catch him and wished he would make one screw up enough for them to catch him but at the same time she hoped he would just quit and give up so that they could put everything behind them. As much as Rin enjoyed the quiet life, she couldn't ignore the calling of her past and the pages left unwritten. Even though winter had closed a chapter of her life, the lingering dust was still there and beckoned to her quietly.

As spring came into full bloom Rin spent more and more time outside in the private gardens. The lush vegetation and cherry blossom trees made Rin feel at peace for long periods of time. The strong scents and odors surrounded Rin and hours after she came back inside the palace she could still catch the lingering aroma of the garden on her clothes. In early March, Rin remembered walking out into the gardens and all of the cherry blossoms, bare the night before now bright and alive with thousands of pink flowers on every tree. Rin walked for hours among the low hanging trees catching fallen flowers in her hands and hair. When Sesshomaru wasn't busy on those rare days he took her down to the beach and they walked for hours at a time up down his private strip of white sand paradise. Rin would stare longingly out into the ocean and wish silently in her heart for summer to approach quickly so that she could enjoy the beach fully.

It was another busy night in the palace so Rin was sitting upstairs in her room looking out the window for Inuyasha's yellow truck. Rin had grown bored so calling her friends they quickly made some last minute changes and decided to make tonight a Friday movie night. To say Rin was excited was an understatement. Soon though Rin spotted the tell tale signs of a trucks lights. Hopping off her windowsill she ran to the other side of the room and flung open the door. It took a while but she managed to squeeze down the stairs and started for the front door. Just as she made it the doorbell rang and the butler went to open it. Inuyasha poked his head inside, spotted Rin and smiled.

"There she is!" He cried out as Rin went to him to give him a hug while the other three came inside. Kagome and Sango hugged her at the same time and so tightly Rin literally felt the air being pushed from her lungs. Miroku remained a gentleman while he hugged her, maybe it was because of the death glare Sango was sending him or the appearance of Sesshomaru at the bottom of the grand staircase. Either one Rin was sure frightened Miroku enough into keeping his hands at a normal level.

Rin smiled at her friends until Kagome lightly touched her arm. More specifically the arm that was no longer in a cast. "I still can't get over it. Your arm looks so amazing, it's no longer pale. Have you been out in the sun lately?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah. Sesshomaru and I went walking down the beach a few days ago and I was out in the gardens a lot of yesterday." Fingering the growing darker skin on her forearm Rin smiled lightly. Two weeks ago Sesshomaru had taken Rin back to the doctor to remove the cast. Her arm had felt extremely weak and looked so small that it should have belonged on a child the few days after it. Soon though the muscle grew back on the arm and the color returned. It felt good to use both her arms now. Sesshomaru had told her once the cast was off they would begin her self defense classes. But in the past two weeks the palace had been busy and Sesshomaru barely found time to just take a walk with her on the beach.

Turning to Sesshomaru she smiled at him but could tell that he wished to speak with her by the way he was looking at the others and then back at her. Returning to her friends she said, "Hey everything is set up in the living room why don't you guys go in there and relax while I talk to Sesshomaru for a moment." They nodded and disappeared around the corner giving Rin time to talk to Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said. "I just merely wished to catch you before you started to enjoy yourself with your friends."

"Catch me for what?" Rin asked sweetly tilting her head.

Golden eyes followed her movements, "About…your training. We will begin tomorrow evening if that sounds alright with you."

Rin nodded, "Sounds perfect!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head as well and was turning to leave when Rin reached out and touched his arm. Using his weight she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

Leaving him to stand there in front of the staircase Rin returned to her friends. She found them sprawled out on the ground on various items of furniture. Sango and Miroku were lying curled up on one of the loveseats while Kagome and Inuyasha had commandeered the larger more spacious couch. Rin took the one seat couch and relished in the fact that she sunk into the cushion. Wrapping a blanket around her small body she reached for one of the controls and set up the DVD player with practiced ease. Servants brought in the food, complete with popcorn, drinks and other snacks.

Settling on the movie Memoirs of a Geisha the lights dimmed and soon the group of friends became so engrossed in the emotional movie that none of them realized that Sesshomaru had walked into the room and currently stood behind Rin's chair. An extremely sad part of the movie had Rin close to tears and wiping them away with her hand she suddenly felt a strong warm hand rest upon her shoulder. Turning swiftly in her chair she started to cry out when she realized who was standing behind her. Instead a smile crept upon her lips and with a hand she patted the chair. Sesshomaru took the invitation and giving the rest of the group one look too make sure they weren't watching he slipped around the chair and crawled up into the seat with Rin. Making herself comfy against Sesshomaru's side Rin yawned before completely giving in to his warmth and the feel of his hands on her back and neck.

Sesshomaru was surprised that the movie was this good. He had bought it for Rin for Valentines Day because she had been telling him about it since it had first come out on DVD. Even though she knew he would get it for her she still acted surprised when she opened it that morning. She insisted they watch it and he had promised her they would but unfortunately the next month passed by so quickly he had completely forgotten to keep his promise. Feeling guilty he held Rin closer as if assuring himself that she was there in his arms would comfort him. It did but Sesshomaru still vowed to himself that they would watch it together one day soon.

As the movie drew to a close Sesshomaru shifted so that he could look at Rin better. Golden eyes sparked for a moment when Sesshomaru realized that Rin had fallen asleep. Now he would definitely keep his promise since it seemed Rin had not been able to last through the entire movie.

"Sesshomaru?" His younger brother's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru turned around, his cold piercing gaze directed towards his brother. "I live here or have you forgotten that little detail?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and mumbled something close to "Whatever."

Kagome walked up to him and then looked at Rin. A gentle smile fell on her lips, "Looks like Rin was more tired then she let on."

"Seems that way." Sesshomaru said his golden eyes leaving Inuyasha to settle on Rin.

"Would you like Inuyasha or Miroku to take her upstairs?" Kagome offered.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "That won't be necessary."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Alright then. Well it's late and we should be heading back. Will you tell Rin that we said goodnight to her and that I'll be calling her on Sunday?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome knew he would fulfill her request so feeling better she left with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru walked them to the door and watched them leave before he returned to Rin's sleeping form. Gently he picked her up and once she was settled in his arms Sesshomaru began to walk upstairs. The house was quiet something Sesshomaru rather enjoyed to have during the nights. The lightly dimmed hallways provided just enough light for Sesshomaru to see his way while he walked slowly down one hallway after another. Once he stood in front of Rin's door he pushed her sleeping body further into one of his arms and with practiced skills opened her door with the other hand. Stepping inside he shut the door behind him with one of his feet and then walked across Rin's room to her bed. Gently he placed her on the bed and then pulled down the covers so that he could slide Rin underneath them. Though the days were warmer Sesshomaru knew the nights were still cool. Especially when he enjoyed having the palace temperature set to at sixty degrees at night.

Bending down he stared at Rin enjoying the innocence flowing off of her as he brushed the hair off her pale ivory skin. Lips touched her forehead for a moment savoring in the delicate feel of her soft skin before pulling back. A ghost of a smile touched Sesshomaru's lips as he looked at Rin one last time before turning to leave. The two bodyguards he had assigned her were already standing outside her door and bowed to Sesshomaru as he closed Rin's door quietly behind him. Nodding to them he left in the direction of his room. The two bodyguards had been with Rin for the last two months and did a fine job even though their limits had yet to be tested because of Naraku's inactivity. This was another thing that bothered Sesshomaru. Naraku it seemed had disappeared but to Sesshomaru that only meant that he was in hiding somewhere contemplating his next move. And when he decided to show his ugly head again Sesshomaru would be ready. There would be no way Sesshomaru would ever allow Naraku to touch Rin again, not in this lifetime or the next. Cold days in hell were non-exist and so would Rin being kidnapped again Sesshomaru would make sure of that.

* * *

The next morning Rin woke up refreshed and feeling more alive and awake for the first time in a few weeks. No nightmares or dreams had haunted her during her sleep and because of that she had actually slept peacefully. The only thing that did bother her was when she woke up she noticed that she was still wearing her jeans and T-shirt from the night before. Had she been so tired after the movie that she fell asleep on her bed before changing? No…that wasn't it. Rin couldn't remember coming back upstairs to her room. In fact Rin didn't even remember seeing her friends out or the end of the movie! Feeling slightly worried at how she had managed to get to her room she decided to ask Sesshomaru at breakfast.

After taking a shower she blow dried her hair and changed into a pair of light blue caprice, a white halter top and a light jacket that matched her caprice. Running a comb through her hair one last time she slipped on her blue sandals before leaving her room. The hallways were always bright in the morning because at every sunrise the maids and servants opened up the curtains to allow the natural light in so that no lamps were used during the day. Rin stopped at one of her favorites windows in the house and stared outside. From this position she could see the bay beyond the house and the beautiful white sand that lined the water sparkling in the morning sun. Rin sighed; she always did love the beach both during the day and at night.

Rin smiled at many of the maids and servants as she passed by them. Some she had even come to call friends after all being in a house for most of the week will force a person to resort to making new friends with those around. Waving to Sara a new maid at the palace she smiled once more before stepping off the final stair and swinging around to head down the hall that led to the kitchen. The delicious aroma floating out of the kitchen made Rin's stomach growl in delight and anticipation before she even reached the kitchen. Pushing the door open Rin stepped inside the heavenly room and took a deep breath.

"Oh Yuki it smells so amazing in here!" She cried out as she walked up beside him. Looking over his shoulder she practically drooled at the sight of breakfast. "That looks to die for!"

"Well don't you go dying on me over food." Yuki scolded playfully as he wagged his spatula at the smiling teenager. "Master Sesshomaru would have my behind if you did."

Rin titled her head in a childlike manner, her smile never leaving her face, "No he wouldn't, I'd tell him not to."

"You'd be dead my dear." Yuki reminded Rin and laughed from deep down at her shocked face.

"Well….well then somehow I'll come back to life and stop him!" Rin said struggling to remain on top.

"Now you're digging into the impossible." Yuki replied turning back to the stove.

Rin knew she lost the battle but not the war so claiming defeat she reached into a cabinet and pulled down a glass cup. Pouring herself freshly squeezed orange juice Rin settled herself down at the island on top one of the high stools. Taking a sip she anxiously awaited her breakfast. Yuki hummed while he finished Rin's breakfast and Rin couldn't help but smile at the sweet melody. It was catching and soon she was humming along with him.

Yuki turned to Rin and smiled, "My mother use to sing that to me when I was little. It always helped me fall asleep when I was scared."

He handed Rin her plate and she took it with hunger burning in her eyes, "Thanks Yuki. It's a pretty melody. Is your mom still alive?"

Yuki shook his head and wiped his hands on his apron, "Nah. Mom passed away about five years ago in her sleep to which was how she always wanted to die."

Rin nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that but at least she didn't suffer right?"

Yuki nodded and then turned back to the stove and began cooking what Rin guessed was Sesshomaru's breakfast. He was humming the tune once more and Rin caught herself humming along with him again. But she didn't stop. Their conversation had brought memories of her mother back. Times when Rin would come downstairs still waking up from her night sleep and her mom would be in the kitchen cooking up a delightful breakfast humming away softly to herself. Then she remembered the night of a terrible storm one dark summer day and Rin had become so scared she was shaking and crying until her mom arrived in her room and held her so tightly in her arms. Rin couldn't remember ever feeling so safe like she had that night, secure in her mothers arms while outside the storm raged on. Trips to the theme park in Kyoto in spring one year, the annual cherry blossom festivals in rural Tokyo, tag outside in the snow during winter, Rin's first ever train ride to visit relatives in a city on the other side of Japan…so many wonderful memories. Rin seemed to be recalling more and more of them as spring came into full bloom. Not as many sad memories crossed her mind anymore.

"Ah Master Sesshomaru, I hope you slept fine?" Yuki's voice pulled Rin from her thoughts.

Looking up she realized that while she had been remembering her mom, Sesshomaru had walked into the kitchen. The suit he wore this morning made him look extra handsome and chiseled. Rin looked away with a small smile on her lips. He never did fail to make her heartbeat quicken and her blood rush to her face. How he could wake up every morning and look so God like was a mystery to Rin.

"I did." Sesshomaru replied sitting across from Rin as Yuki placed his plate down in front of him.

Rin concentrated on the last bits of her breakfast as Sesshomaru began to read through the newspaper. Slowly Rin's eyes drifted towards the newspaper and locked onto one corner in particular. _Entertainment Section…_Rin smiled coyly before her hand lifted to reach out and snatch the small section.

Sesshomaru looked like he was reading the Business Section but in fact he was watching Rin out of the corner of his eye. She was going to snatch the Entertainment section again. Every rare morning that they ate together she always did manage to steal that one section and read it. Sesshomaru could have sworn that when she did and began to read it she was mocking him. But this morning was different. He would stop her from succeeding.

Rin's eyes darted up to Sesshomaru's face and were pleased when she saw those enticing golden eyes moving side to side as he read silently. Her hand was closing in on the paper and quickly she reached out. But suddenly a strong, pale hand smacked down on hers and prevented in finishing her mission. Brown eyes shot to lock with golden ones and even though Sesshomaru held no emotion on his face his eyes betrayed him. They danced with amusement and Rin narrowed hers in anger. Pulling her hand free she sat back and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you win." Rin pouted. "Now can I please see the Entertainment section?"

Sesshomaru handed his dirty plate to Yuki who Rin noticed was smiling at the action going on between his Lady and Master. Finishing his orange juice he stood up bringing with him the newspaper. Rin followed the Entertainment section waiting for him to toss it at her but he never did. Rin's mouth dropped as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

Pushing herself out of her chair she ran after him. "Hey! Sesshomaru wait!"

He stopped and peering over his shoulder he looked at her. Rin stood in the hallway eyeing him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't you going to give me the Entertainment section?"

"Actually I'm not Rin." Sesshomaru said. "You see everyday that we eat together you somehow always manage to take the section before I get to it; thus preventing me from reading it. But now that I have won this amusing game I will walk away with my newspaper, Entertainment section and all."

Rin gapped at his retreating back and was about to yell back at him when he called over his shoulder, "Be ready at three o'clock for the beginning of your training."

And with that he turned the corner, leaving Rin to pick up her mouth from the floor. Spinning around she stomped back into the kitchen and sat down rather dramatically. Yuki resisted the urge to laugh out loud at how adorable the pair looked and acted together but he knew if he did laugh there would be hell to pay from both members. Rin buried her head in her arms and fell silent which bothered Yuki after five minutes of her being quiet.

"Rin dear?" Yuki asked drying his hands on his towel as he walked up beside her. "What's wrong, you're so quiet."

Rin mumbled something he couldn't quite hear and leaning in he asked her to repeat her words.

"I'll get him back for that."

Yuki straightened back up and this time knew it was okay to laugh. Rin shot her head up when she heard Yuki laughed and glaring at him she asked, "What's so funny?"

"You and Master Sesshomaru." Yuki replied.

"I find nothing funny in it." Rin shot back anger flowing off of her in waves.

"Well I did. And if I'm not to bold to ask Rin, how exactly are you planning on getting your revenge?" Yuki asked.

Rin looked away becoming quiet so she could think. After a moment a sly smirk grew on her lips. "I have my ways Yuki. Now I've got to go. Bye Yuki!"

Rin shot out of her chair and flew out of the kitchen before Yuki could call after her. Smiling still he shook his head and returned to doing the dishes. _Dear Kami if they get married and have kids…I'll have my hands full.

* * *

_

Rin didn't see Sesshomaru the rest of the afternoon much to her dismay but it also gave her more time to plan out her revenge. Lounging on her balcony she leaned back and enjoyed the warm sun beating down on her small body. Opening her eyes she stood up and walked to the edge of her balcony. Leaning against the stone railing she stared down into the gardens beneath her room. From here she could see the beach and the private gardens she was only allowed to visit. The cherry blossom trees lining the walkway through the gardens were in full bloom and from her angle looking down on them, the trees looked like large pink and white balloons. This time of the year had always been a favorite of Rin's.

Her bodyguard cleared his throat earning Rin's attention. She turned away from the beautiful sight with a regretful sigh. She had been aware of the passing time and nodding to her bodyguard she walked past him with a wave of her hand.

"I know, I know it's time to go meet mister high and mighty." Rin said not bothering to stay and see his mouth drop in shock.

Entering her large walk in closet she pulled out a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. Changing quickly she then brushed her hair into a high ponytail before slipping on her tennis shoes and leaving her room followed closely behind by her bodyguard. The palace wasn't busy today and so Rin was able to walk without being pushed and shoved to the side.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Sesshomaru and Rin almost froze at the sight of him. He wore loose athletic pants and a white wife beater. The thin white cloth hugged every inch of his handsome body and through it Rin could see every line of his upper chest and the nice six pack he kept in shape. Forcing herself to take a deep breath and break her eyes away from his body she walked down the stairs with ease before stopping to stand before him.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" She said as her eyes remained on his face and not elsewhere.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru replied eyeing her carefully. When she had come down the stairs in those short shorts and that tight pink tank top his mask almost broke right there. It would be quite fun to…train her. Yes that was what he was planning on doing. "We shall be going to the dojo in the back of the palace."

Dismissing the bodyguard he placed a hand in between Rin's shoulder blades and gently pushed her in the direction of the dojo. Rin tried not to think about the hand on her back much but as Sesshomaru led her through more hallways and past the kitchens the warmth from his hand grew more and more noticeable. Swallowing she forced herself to concentrate on their walk. She had never been down this part of the palace before. Never really had a want to.

"Back here is my private dojo that you are more then welcome to use to train." Sesshomaru explained as they came to a stop in front of a pair of shoji doors. Sliding them open with his other free hand Sesshomaru used the other to direct Rin inside. With a flip of a switch lights sprung on and brought the dojo to life. To say Rin was impressed would be an understatement. She was speechless. The dojo was huge, and was decorated with an equal amount of modern and ancient practices thrown together.

"This place Sesshomaru…it's amazing." Rin breathed out as she twirled around to get a better look at the room.

"I'm glad you like it." He said walking over to a far wall. Rin followed his movements and her eyes widened when she saw him pick up a long stick.

"What's that?" She asked.

Sesshomaru threw the long stick from one another to the other and then back to the first one again. And then suddenly he spun the stick in one hand, threw it up into the air and caught it just as smoothly as he had done the spinning. Rin watched with fascination written straight across her face. That move was amazing.

With one hand Sesshomaru held the stick out horizontally. "This is what we call a bamboo stick. Strong and durable in the style of fighting called Kendo."

"Kendo? But I thought they used swords?" Rin asked eyeing the long bamboo stick.

Sesshomaru nodded, "At one time they did but Kendo adopted bamboo sticks to carry on the art of Kendo. You could say Kendo evolved into a sport rather then carrying on the ancient Japanese form of fighting called bujutsu."

Rin's mouth formed a small 'o'. She had learned about Kendo and other ancient fighting techniques in history class but they had never really gone into much detail. "So you're going to teach me Kendo?"

"Yes and no." Sesshomaru replied bringing his arm down. "Despite Kendos growing sport field it still sustains the reason why Kendo was created in the first place. Through Kendo a student can learn how to strengthen both their mind and body while building their own dexterity."

"But can't I learn that through other ways of martial arts?" Rin asked.

"You can but I am a master in Kendo and because of that I will be teaching you this art." Sesshomaru said turning around and picking up another bamboo stick. He threw it at Rin and she barely had time to catch it. "That right there, your hesitation in your catch, I will improve. A student of Kendo must always be prepared for the unexpected."

Rin's head tilted in confusion before suddenly Sesshomaru charged at her and Rin found herself on the floor with a bamboo stick pressed against her throat. "You were not watching me." Sesshomaru scolded before he released Rin and stood back up.

Rin rubbed at her neck as she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, "How was I suppose to know you were going to attack me?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "You just have to."

"Well I can't. You're too hard to read anyways when you're just being normal." Rin pouted.

"Losing your patience in battle is another thing Kendo will help to teach you." Sesshomaru stated.

"I am not losing my patience in anything."

"When Kendo was first introduced teachers realized that their best students had something in addition to the ability of fighting; they were able to remain calm under pressure. After this realization Zen became an important part of Kendo and was stressed just as highly as fighting." Sesshomaru explained.

"So besides fighting you're going to teach me how to remain calm?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, "I will teach you how to wield a weapon while being an expertise in hand to hand combat. Your body will become stronger through the teachings of Kendo and your mind will develop so that when you are fighting five or more opponents you will never lose your patience."

"Okay." Rin said. She really did want to learn this; after all never again did Rin want to feel as powerless as she had when she had been kidnapped by Naraku. Hopefully if she ever met him again she would be able to stand up and fight against him without the fright of losing.

As the hour passed Sesshomaru educated Rin in the matter of how Kendo was used in the ancient times and how it is still used today. There are five points on a human body that are considered "weak spots". The head, chest, neck, legs, and arms. Sesshomaru would teach Rin how to use a weapon to hit every weak spot correctly while also showing her how to reach them while in a hand to hand combat. The head and neck were most vulnerable and quite efficient if you were able to hit them correctly. Pressure points surrounded the neck area and a blow to back of the head could knock someone out in a flash. The chest was good to knock the air out of someone, while the arms and legs were always useful to take out doing a fight because it weakened the opponent and gave you the upper hand with fewer limbs to worry about.

By the time Rin memorized it all, well thought she did anyways, the sun was setting and the dark orange rays beamed in from the windows at the top of the dojo. Rin eyed the sun with jealousy. She wanted to be outside watching the sun go down and the moon rise but no she was stuck in here with Sesshomaru. Although being with Sesshomaru wasn't always a terrible thing but she did wish they could be elsewhere without all the learning and practice; just them, alone and together. However, Sesshomaru had other plans and none of them included a break.

"Okay, now that you know where to aim for when going for a hit it's time I show you how exactly to hit properly." Sesshomaru said before sinking to the ground, his legs spread apart and his hands rose to the air. Any knowledgeable person would recognize a common fighting pose but something was off, Rin just couldn't quite place it.

"Notice Rin how my right leg's foot is turned inwards." Sesshomaru mentioned and Rin looked down noticing how in fact his foot was turned inward when it should have been faced to the side. "I do this because it gives an extra push off and when you suddenly have to move it prevents a sprain or brake in the ankle. The position might feel weird in the beginning but trust me you'll grow into it."

Rin nodded before trying to copy his stance. He was right, it did feel weird but she would get use to it eventually in the long run. Looking up she asked, "Does it look right?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes wandered over her body for a brief moment before standing from his stance and walking over. Rin was about to stand up too before he pushed her down with a stern "stay there". Rin did so but couldn't stop from jumping when she felt his hands on the inside of her leg.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Rin asked confused and nervous at the same time.

"Your legs aren't spread far enough. Rin you need to feel the stance, control it, act like the movement is just another flick of you wrist or step forward." Sesshomaru explained before pushing her left leg up so that she sunk deeper into the stance. Moving her head to look at him she realized that his hand had stopped moving and remained still on the back of her thigh. Swallowing she asked him what he was doing.

Her skin was so soft. Much like the skin of a newborn baby he thought, although the comparison was no where close. Sesshomaru tried to concentrate on the matter at hand which was to separate her legs and set them into the correct form. But as seconds ticked by the job was becoming increasingly difficult. Even after he had completed moving her legs his hand remained; almost lingering in a way. Gold eyes focused on the pale hand and his mind went blank. No logical reasons ran threw his mind as to why his hand was on neither her leg nor explaining why it remained. All Sesshomaru knew was that it stayed still and only when she voiced her question did he seem to break from his momentary void of thought.

Like his hand had been zapped by electricity Sesshomaru took it away and dropped it to his side as he stood. "Forgive me Rin that was rude of me."

Rin gave him one of her sweet smiles, "Think nothing of it Sesshomaru. It's okay."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away back across the room and fell into the stance Rin now copied.

Another two hours passed before Sesshomaru finally agreed to call quits for the night. Feeling relieved and utterly exhausted Rin collapsed on one of the chairs by a wall. Placing her head in her hands she sighed, her mind still running through everything she had just been forced to learn. Not only did Sesshomaru teach her the basics of hand to hand combat he also whacked her a few times when they progressed to actually having Sesshomaru attack Rin and she was left to block his attack. Brown eyes examined her forearms and scowled. The discoloration of her delicate skin on her arms was already beginning to appear. It was only a matter of time before they turned black and blue and looked like huge dark welts. Rin gave her thanks to Sesshomaru, in her head of course. Heaving a deep breath again, Rin decided to stand up and go take a bath before going to bed. However Sesshomaru was still in the dojo and was currently studying the wall that was lined with different weapons.

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?" Rin asked pleasantly.

A small shake of his head was her answer and by the way his golden eyes slowly trailed over the weapons, Rin realized he was thinking. "Okay well…I'm going to go take a bath and then go to bed. Okay?"

"No." Sesshomaru said his cold voice cutting through the air like a knife. "You may take a bath but let me suggest the indoor hot springs behind that door on the left. After I want you to eat something before going to bed."

Rin nodded enjoying the idea of hot springs for her bath. "Then let me go get my things and I'll be back down to take a bath in the springs."

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin turned and left the dojo. It was a good thing she knew where she was going, because the day had turned to night and the hallways were barely alight with candles and lamps. Turning the corner of the hall her bedroom was she walked in and headed towards the bathroom. Grabbing her robe, a pair of silk PJs and her bathing necessities Rin left and headed straight back downstairs to the dojo. It honestly didn't surprise her to find Sesshomaru still in the dojo but what did catch her off guard was that he had taken down a sword and was practicing movements and techniques. Rin stood in the doorway of the dojo and simply watched Sesshomaru swing the katana around so gracefully the sword appeared like a third limb attached to Sesshomaru. Silver hair whipped around every time he spun and then snapped forward before falling back smoothly when he came to rest in a certain position. The whole short few second show was God like to Rin.

"I believe I told you the hot springs are located on the far wall second door." Sesshomaru said, standing from his position and turning towards Rin. He wasn't even sweating yet or looked like he was having trouble breathing. Rin assumed that the techniques and movements must have been warm ups. It made Rin jealous but despite the spike of jealousy she wasn't angry at him.

Giving Sesshomaru a small smile she walked across the dojo and opened the rice door to reveal a narrow hallway. Although she could not see the hot springs Rin sure did feel them even at the end of the hallway. Closing the door behind her, Rin walked towards the other door and opened it before stepping inside a glorious room filled with steam and the smell of water hanging in the large room.

Taking a second to look around, Rin's mouth dropped at the sight of the beautiful art in the room; both nature and modern blended together expertly. The room gave the appearance of a forest much like the real setting of a hot spring but rocks climbed upwards from the water and waterfalls provided water to the natural hot springs. The hot steamy water looked inviting and before Rin knew what she was doing, she had her clothes off and folded neatly on a side table. Grabbing her bath items and placing her towel beside the edge of the water she stepped in. Immediately the warmth of the water soothed her aching leg muscles and as Rin submerged completely in the water she let out the longest sigh of content and bliss. This was heaven.

Rin wasn't sure how long she sat leaning against one of the rock walls, just enjoying the comforting water and how her used muscles felt so relaxed and free. Taking a deep breath Rin liked how the vapor in the air cleared her nostrils and left them feeling clearer then ever. Knowing she couldn't stay in the water forever unless she wished to look like a prune Rin reached for her shampoo. Ducking under water she shook her head a few times to allow the water completely run through before squirting some shampoo in her palm and rubbing into her long hair. Rinsing, Rin repeated this process only with her conditioner. Her hair free of sweat, grease and other disgusting dirt Rin poured some of her body wash on her white foamy sponge. Washing her body Rin studied the bruises now decorating her pale skin. It was strange how the bruises from her father hurt more then the ones afflicted by Sesshomaru. Maybe the reason was that Sesshomaru had been aware of what he was doing and her father hadn't. Whatever the reason it didn't matter. Touching one particularly growing darker bruise, Rin narrowed her eyes as she remembered how exactly she had gotten it. Sesshomaru had thought it would be funny for him to counter one of her blocks without telling her and forcing her to stumble, she fell on her rear end and the end of her bamboo stick jabbed into her upper arm. Now she was feeling the aftermath of the hit. Rin couldn't be angry at herself or at the stick but she could be at Sesshomaru.

Once rinsed free of the body wash Rin relaxed once more in the springs hot water for a few more minutes before getting up. Wrapping her towel around her body, Rin wringed her hair dry of any excess water before pinning it to the top of her hair. Drying off she slipped into her PJs and threw her robe over the PJs for extra warmth. Feeling completely clean and refreshed Rin grabbed her dirty clothes and bath items and left the hot springs behind. Even though she was done for the night she knew that the hot springs had not seen the last of her.

* * *

The night wind caressed the naked skin of his chest, cooling him down and drying the sweat from his body. The fine hairs on his chest rose as he shivered. Turning away from the wind he picked up the clean shirt he had brought out and slipped it on, buttoning up the buttons but leaving the top few undone on purpose. As Sesshomaru walked through the private garden his mind wandered in the same way his steps wandered through the garden. Rin was the object of his mind. It seemed like she was becoming more and more on his mind in the past few months. Whether it had happened on purpose or accident, Sesshomaru realized there would have been no stopping it from occurring. After all in the beginning guarding her had been a job but now it had changed and he was feeling these emotions for her…strange ones that he oddly enjoyed. Since the beginning they both had a tie to Naraku but that bond had grown into a shared revenge. Once Sesshomaru had been in control of his life and never allowed emotions to rule his strict life. Now it seemed that emotions were the only thing he had left. As much as he could rely on facts and allies he knew that these emotions were a part of him and thus a person's best ally was himself. At least that was what he believed was true at the moment.

Raising his head, Sesshomaru saw he had somehow walked back towards the kitchen door without really knowing where he was going. It wasn't until he heard that sound that it all made sense to him. Looking inside the kitchen window Sesshomaru saw Rin standing at the stove with Yuki and she was laughing. Warmth spread through his heart at the mere sight of her innocent smile. It had taken too long to see it before and now that she had it he wasn't about to let it slip away from her lips ever again.

Reaching for the door he stepped inside and caught the attention of the laughing pair inside. Rin gave him a small hug that didn't go un-noticed by Yuki. It wasn't long before Yuki placed two plates in front of Sesshomaru and Rin. Devouring her food quickly Rin waited patiently for Sesshomaru to finish his dinner while Yuki set a bowl of ice cream in front of her. Once done Rin said her good nights to Yuki, Sesshomaru then walked Rin upstairs. Their walk was silent and undisturbed which made Rin feel like something was wrong.

Stopping in front of her room's door she turned to look at Sesshomaru. Golden eyes bore down into her brown eyes and for a moment Rin felt weak in her knees. Was this what love felt like she wondered.

"Thank you for training me today Sesshomaru and allowing me to use the hot springs. They were wonderful." Rin said bowing her head in thanks.

"Don't think anything of it Rin. I'm glad you enjoyed your day." Sesshomaru said.

"Very much so." Rin agreed, smiling up at him.

And time seemed to stop. Sesshomaru became lost in her sparkling brown eyes touched with happiness by her bright smile. A need came from deep within him and slowly his hand reached out. Rin either saw the hand coming and didn't react at its approach or never did see it. Either way when his large pale hand cupped her cheek, she refused to show movement. The only thing that happened was her smile faded slowly as he gently guided her face upwards. Slowly he leaned down until their faces were inches away from one another's. Rin's brown eyes fluttered close and following suit Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes from the world before their lips touched. The kiss was an innocent one and didn't last for very long but still it was one that left butterflies in your stomach and smile on your lips once it was over. And the kiss did just that to both partners although one of them didn't show it on his face.

Stepping back Rin whispered good night and slipped inside her room just barely catching Sesshomaru's own whispered good night. Once the door was closed Rin collapsed on her large bed, reached for a pillow and hugged it to her chest, the smile never leaving her lips. Closing her eyes Rin fell into her dreams filled with sweet kisses and gentle caresses and for once free of her nightmarish past.

* * *

Early the next morning Rin received a call from Kagome. The group was coming over to hang out and watch the new season of some show Inuyasha liked. Rin agreed to them coming over at around noon. So taking a shower and changing into a pair of shorts and a white shirt she went downstairs for some food. Only problem was the hallways were crowded again. It was hard to make her way through but she eventually found her way to the kitchen and Yuki who was sitting at the counter with a newspaper in hand. Smiling and telling him good morning, Rin poured herself some cereal and sat down across from Yuki to eat.

"Where is Sesshomaru this morning?" Rin asked, munching away at her breakfast.

"I believe I saw him come down here once to grab a cereal bar and that's the last I've seen of him so far today." Yuki replied before handing Rin the comics section in the newspaper. Rin smiled and took it. At least someone knew she enjoyed to read the comics and didn't have to fight with them over it.

"Hey Yuki; today Kagome and the others are coming over. Do you think you could maybe prepare some snack for us?" Rin asked.

"Sure thing. What do you want?"

Rin shrugged, "I don't know the basics; popcorn, chips, dip."

Yuki nodded, "You got it."

Rin finished her breakfast, sad thank you to Yuki and left the kitchen to go get ready for her friends. Going back upstairs was easier then going down them and soon Rin was in her room and away from all the commotion. Taking a shower, she changed afterwards and then grabbed blankets and a pillow to lie out on the floor. Once a comfy spot had been made on the floor Rin went back downstairs to wait for her friends. It didn't take long because soon Inuyasha's yellow truck pulled up and her four friends piled out of the truck.

Rin ran straight into Kagome's arms when she walked through the door, "Kagome!"

"Rin!" Kagome cried back as she hugged her best friend. Sango hugged Rin also as did Inuyasha but Miroku pushed his luck when his wandering hand went down to her butt. Luckily Rin felt it and stepped out of the hug before he deserved a smack. Motioning for them to follow her they headed upstairs which took great patience because of the amount of people running from upstairs back downstairs.

"Yuki is going to bring up snacks soon and I set up a comfy spot on the floor of my room. I figured it would be better in my room then downstairs in the living room with all this commotion." Rin said opening her bedroom door for her friends.

"Yeah it looks like a zoo here." Sango agreed collapsing on top one of the pillows.

Inuyasha sat down and pulled Kagome down next to him, "Yeah how do you manage it everyday they're here?"

Rin shrugged, the answer was so simple that it would sound stupid if she said it, "I don't know. I guess I just stay out of the way."

Once seated on the many pillows and blankets Rin started the movie and Kagome dimmed the lights by closing the shade over the balcony doors and windows. The movie wasn't all that bad in Rin's opinion. Yuki arrived only a few minutes into the movie with snacks and other goodies. And once Pride and Prejudice was finished the small group of friends sat around in Rin's room talking about random things.

The subject of the spring trip was soon brought up and that is where the problem rose. For months Rin had been dreaming of all the fun things they would do on the trip. After all the senior trip this year was to Shiranami Beach one of the most well known beaches in Japan. It was going to be so exciting. The problem? Getting Sesshomaru to come with her, so that Rin could still go.

"Don't worry Rin. He has to allow you to go. I mean this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Kagome said, placing a reassuring hand on Rin's arm.

Rin nodded biting her lip in worry. "How about we go ask him then?"

Kagome nodded and telling the others to stay in the room, the two left and headed down the hall towards Sesshomaru's office. Knocking lightly, Rin stuck her head in and was pleased to see Sesshomaru sitting there behind his desk, hard at work.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, earning his attention.

Sesshomaru looked up in mild surprise to see Rin standing so meekly in the doorway but recovered nicely before she noticed his moment of emotion. "Yes Rin?"

"Kagome and I would like to speak with you...about...the-the senior trip." Rin hesitated as she walked further into the room followed by Kagome.

"What about it?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning back in his chair.

Rin fingered her shirt, her gaze dropping, "I want to go."

"Well you're not." Sesshomaru said, earning a gasp. "I will not have your safety being jeopardized."

Rin's mouth fell open in surprise and Kagome gasped. Neither girl could believe what he had just said. Safety? But hadn't he agreed to the senior trip earlier in the year?

"But you said I could go!" Rin replied.

Sesshomaru had gone back to work when he heard Rin's remark. He hadn't expected her to snap back when he said no but then again this was Rin not a normal person. "I may have said that at one time but now Naraku is after you worse then before and I will not have you killed or kidnapped, again might I add."

Tears formed in Rin's eyes. She had been looking forward to this trip so much and to have her hopes crushed hurt more then she could believe. He had said yes when the trip had been brought up before so why would he change his mind now? She understood that she was in danger but why not take a risk?

"You said yes Sesshomaru...why would you take back your promise?" Rin cried before turning and running out of the room, leaving behind a fuming Kagome and surprised Sesshomaru.

Feeling a little sad and surprised, Sesshomaru returned to his work, hoping that by doing so Kagome would get the hint and leave. But no she stayed. Golden eyes ventured upwards and if looks could kill, Sesshomaru would be dead in a heartbeat.

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru said through his teeth. How he hated being talked back too, bothered while working hard, and being stared at like he was the guilty one.

Kagome crossed her arms. "You said to Rin when you had come to school with her earlier this year that she could go as long as you went with her. Remember?"

"I can recall a little of it. Why?" Sesshomaru said, "That doesn't change my decision. Rin's life is in danger, and if you want to turn it into a game by all means go ahead. But I will not."

"No one is playing any games but you Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Look, I don't know you very well but what Rin apparently feels towards you is special. She's a fragile girl Sesshomaru and to have her hopes crushed after having them crushed everyday is hard on her. Especially when you have been the one to help her through most of it. Honestly Sesshomaru, it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do to her right now."

Sesshomaru leaned down onto his elbows, "Kagome I would love to allow her to go but I just can't take that risk."

"But you'll be there. Even if you have to hound her footsteps every single second of everyday do it. But please let her go, she needs the fun and the get away. And I'm sure you need it as much as she does as well. Think on it Sesshomaru." Kagome said before turning to leave.

Sesshomaru watched her retreating back and scuffed. His decision was final and not a single word anyone would say to him would change his mind.

Rin watched her friends leave with a heavy heart. Not only had they tried to help her feel better about not going on the trip, but they also failed in trying. In the end though, Rin thanked them for their kindness before they left. Turning away from the window, Rin walked back upstairs and since so many people had left for the night, the house was much quieter. Her steps felt heavy on the stairway while her body felt half numb.

It wasn't the fact that Sesshomaru had said no, it was the fact that Sesshomaru had gone back on his word. It left Rin feeling alone and strangely she felt she couldn't trust Sesshomaru anymore. It sounded harsh but Rin had been looking forward to this trip almost as much as she was looking forward to graduation.

Snapping her door shut behind her, Rin collapsed on her bed, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Never did she hear her door open and close softly. But she did feel the bed shift downward when a new weight was placed on the edge. Rin's head shot up before she blinked the tears away and looked up into gold eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hey there." Sesshomaru said, locking gazes with Rin. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Rin rubbed her eyes before sitting up and bowing her head, "No it was wrong of me to snap back at you. Your word is final and as such I should obey since you are my guardian and know what's best for me."

Sesshomaru didn't respond but he did look away, "I came here to tell you my true answer. You see when Kagome left my office I was intent on not allowing you to go on that trip. But then I remembered something my father once did to me when I was younger."

"And what was that?" Rin asked. She never did get to hear much about his childhood very often and it intrigued her.

"When I was a senior my class as well had a senior trip planned and my father refused to let me go. At one time he had but then as the date drew closer he said I was not allowed." Sesshomaru explained, "You see Rin, my father had other plans for me to do that day, that he coveintly left unexplained and quite sudden. So instead of spending the trip on a cruise in the islands, I was inside a building working on a project for my father."

"That's horrible." Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded, returning his gaze to Rin, "As I thought on it more I realized that even though the situation this time is worse I can't keep from you a once in a lifetime situation. So I will allow you to go on the senior trip on one condition."

Rin almost squealed but contained herself as she waited for the one condition keeping her from going. "What is it?"

"I will allow you to go as long as I go with you as a bodyguard but not a chaperone and you stay in my sight at all time." Sesshomaru sternly said with force.

Rin nodded. The agreement was simple and straight to the point. But what really mattered to Rin was that she was able to go on the trip and even better Sesshomaru would be there. Squealing in delight, Rin jumped at Sesshomaru and with her weight pushed him down on the bed. Landing on top of his broad chest, she smiled down at him, her brown eyes flashing with delight.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rin cried, before leaning down to kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek.

The kiss lasted but only a few seconds before Rin pulled away with a huge smile on her lips and a red blush stretched across her cheeks. Brown eyes locked with golden ones and for one brief moment Rin saw emotion flash in the very depths of those sun colored eyes. It was all Rin needed before she crashed her soft small lips down onto his.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: Not a cliffy but still can't you feel the heat?**_

_**Yasha: Yes now...review! 20 please! We love to hear from you all!**_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_The spring trip is here!_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayal From Within

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin _**

**_Rin: Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! This chapter is so full of goodies hope you like!_**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! _**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.

* * *

**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

**Cascada-Every Time We Touch

* * *

**

**_Chapter 21: Betrayal From Within

* * *

_**

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

_The kiss lasted but only a few seconds before Rin pulled away with a huge smile on her lips and a red blush stretched across her cheeks. Brown eyes locked with golden ones and for one brief moment Rin saw emotion flash in the very depths of those sun colored eyes. It was all Rin needed before she crashed her soft small lips down onto his.

* * *

_

Weeks passed smoothly, so smoothly in fact Rin never noticed they had gone by until the night before the senior trip. Smacking her now packed suitcase, she stood up straight and smiled. With the final bits of her clothes packed, Rin placed the bag she would use for the last minute needed items on her bathroom counter. Satisfied that she was in fact now ready to leave on the senior trip, Rin walked over to her bedroom window where a sill lie, waiting for her to sit upon its soft surface. Grabbing her diary she sat down, leaned against the cool window glass and began to write. But before she got past 'Dear Diary' there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Rin cried out, shutting her diary and turning to her door to greet the person who had knocked.

Sesshomaru stepped through the door in one fluid motion and shut the large door softly behind him. Golden eyes lingered on her suitcase stacked by the door before traveling to her small form sitting on the window sill.

"I suppose you are all packed and ready to go tomorrow morning?" Sesshomaru asked, although the question was right there in front of his eyes.

Rin nodded. "Yes I am. Want to help me take the suitcase downstairs with me?"

Sesshomaru turned towards the suitcase and picked it up easily. Rin set down her diary and ran to the door to open it for him. Holding it open, she waited for Sesshomaru to walk past her until following after him. The couple walked in a comfortable silence for a while until Rin decided to voice her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked gaining the older mans attention. "Thank you for allowing me to go on the trip."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I will say your welcome Rin, but I will not tolerate you breaking any of the rules I have set down for you."

"Right." Rin said, looking up to mentally remind herself of the reasons, "I am not allowed to go anywhere without your permission. If there is a matter that you find dangerous I will not continue on, nor will I try to persuade you otherwise. I am not to leave your sight or go anywhere without you by my side. Don't speak to strangers and be alert at all time."

"Good." Sesshomaru said, sounding pleased that Rin had actually listened last night to all of his terms and still agreed with them. As for tomorrow, you, your friends and I will be taking a separate vehicle, and will be staying on a different floor in the hotel. Be ready by seven o'clock in the morning."

By now they had reached the front door. Setting down the suitcase, he wiped his hand on his suit jacket before turning back to Rin. Her small innocent smile met his eyes and for a moment Sesshomaru felt the urge to kiss her. But he held back only because now was not the time. And other matters were important.

"Despite the extreme security measures Rin, I will make sure you have the best senior trip." Sesshomaru assured Rin, being rewarded with an even more beautiful smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Rin said, throwing herself at Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his broad waist. Slightly surprised, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin's tiny waist. It was then Sesshomaru became more consciously aware of how fragile and small Rin really was. It had to have been a miracle for Rin to have survived all those years of abuse. He was sure any other girl or boy would have given in to death years ago. It was still a mystery to Sesshomaru, the reason behind Rin's survival. Maybe it was strength, or maybe it was hope. Either way, Sesshomaru was glad she had survived and lived through it all. Her life had long before been intertwined with his and Sesshomaru knew that before Rin could really experience freedom, one last hill had to be climbed and one more river to wade through. Naraku…he was the only obstacle left standing in Rin's way of her one dream; freedom.

Stepping back from Sesshomaru she smiled up at him, "Well now that my suitcase has been brought downstairs, I believe I will try and catch a few hours of sleep."

Sesshomaru nodded and taking her elbow he walked Rin back upstairs and stopped before her open door. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Sesshomaru."

Balancing on her toes Rin placed a hand behind Sesshomaru's neck and brought his head down so that their lips met in an innocent, gentle kiss. Stepping back before it got more heated then that, Rin smiled once more, mumbled a goodnight and slipped inside her room.

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up feeling refreshed and excited. Jumping out of her bed, she rushed to the shower, stepped under the hot water and smiled. Today was the day she left for the senior trip. Even though it had taken her a few good hours of tossing and turning to finally fall asleep, Rin didn't mind the sleep deprivation at all. In fact, she felt completely alive, despite the creepy feeling that by the end of the day she would be equally exhausted. Washing and rinsing quickly, Rin stepped out of the shower once done, wrapped a towel around her body and proceeded back out to her room. Opening the door to her closet, Rin walked in and picked out a pair of jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. Drying her body free of water, she slipped on the outfit and bent over to attack her wet hair with the damp towel.

The whole senior trip seemed so unreal to Rin. Even though here she was, morning of their departure to the beach she still could not began to believe her freedom was really at hand. So strange and yet so perfect and real.

Feeling rather lazy despite her energy this morning, Rin threw her hair up into a messy bun to be pulled down later from and applied little make-up. Since the bruises had faded physically the need for heavy make-up disappeared along with them. It felt so right to be clean and free of that extra layer of lies and cover-ups. Smiling at herself in the mirror, Rin noticed that her brown eyes were sparkling more and more with life lately. She was regaining what she had lost so long ago, her life. Or maybe it had only been tucked far, far away in the corners of her abused heart, only to be dug back out and brought back into the world again.

Turning away from the mirror, Rin ran back into her room, grabbed her purse and looked once more at her room. It would be a while before she saw it again, so only to add to the mood Rin memorized how her room looked. Call her silly, Rin didn't mind. Leaving her room and closing the door behind her, Rin walked down the early sunlight filled halls with a bounce in her step. The prospect of all the fun she and her friends would have, gave Rin that much needed step in her feet.

Gliding down the stairs she swung around the banister at the bottom and changed directions, now heading for the kitchen. Peeking her head inside she smiled at a humming Yuki. Noticing the tune, she picked it up with him as she sat down on one of the stools. Yuki spun around with a large smile on his wise old face.

"Good morning Rin!" He cried out in delight. "How are you this morning?"

Rin returned his smile with one of her own, "Feeling just fine, you?"

"Same."

Rin nodded and then gasped as a plate of a variety of breakfast foods was set in front of her. Almost immediately her mouth began to water as the heavenly aroma drifted up her nose. Picking up her utensil, Rin dug in and was half way done before Yuki had finished preparing his Masters plate. However, Rin was completely done when Sesshomaru made his grand entrance and sat down across from Rin at the bar.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Rin greeted the silent man.

He nodded back and then began to eat when Yuki placed the plate in front of him as well. "Are you ready to go after breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Because we leave to pick up your friends shortly." Sesshomaru explained, before falling silent so that he could finish his food.

Rin made pleasant conversation with Yuki and told him all of the exciting activities the seniors had planned for the trip. There would be a camp out on the beach, a hike through the surrounding woods a few miles south, a visit to two shrines surrounding the beach and so many other things had been planned. Rin promised Yuki she would bring him back something from the beach, even though Yuki persisted against the whole idea.

Handing his plate to Yuki, Sesshomaru stood and wiped his mouth. "We leave Rin."

With a nod, Rin jumped off her stool, ran over to Yuki and gave him a huge hug, whispered her good byes and then followed after Sesshomaru. The bright sunshine blinded Rin for a mere second before she heard Sesshomaru call out her name and ran over to where she knew he was waiting. Sliding into the black limo, Rin waited for Sesshomaru to follow after her. Once settled, they were off in the direction of Sesshomaru's old house and where Inuyasha was waiting for them to arrive.

"I am so excited Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, breaking the silence in the limo. "Are you as well?" Dumb question to ask a stoic person, but Rin was only trying to get him to talk.

"My excitement is none of your concern Rin. All that matters is whether or not you have fun on this trip." Sesshomaru replied, his golden eyes never leaving the black sound barrier separating them from the driver.

"Fine then." Rin huffed crossing her arms and turning away from him to stay out at the passing scenery. "Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at her mumbled words but decided that retaliating would be a waste of time. His only concern and care at this moment was getting her and her friends to the beach and the hotel safely. Settling back into the seat, he too changed focus from the barrier to the passing trees and cars. Despite how early it was, the city never did seem to know a sense of time. _Much like New York…the city that never sleeps_…Sesshomaru found himself musing over the similar connection.

"Master Sesshomaru, we are turning onto the private road as we speak." His driver announced through the intercom.

Watching the familiar scenery pass him now, Sesshomaru thought ahead to what his brother's first remark would be. More then likely it would be something like this, "Great, I am so lucky to see ice prick this early in the morning." Or it could possibly be, "Look who it is all awake and scary this morning! The Ice King!" His younger brother's sarcastic remarks always did amuse him, despite how he sometimes reacted to them.

"Stay in the car Rin and I will return shortly with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as the car slid to a halt and he stepped out only to shut the door in her face before she could protest.

Sitting back, Rin settled instead of be angry onto watching his amazing self walk around the limo and up the steps of his father's mansion. Knocking once, he stepped inside and disappeared from her sight. Tearing her eyes away from the now closed door, she looked around the elegant limo. She had become accustomed to riding in limos, but they never did fail to amaze her.

Reaching towards the mini fridge on the other side of the limo, she pulled open the door and grabbed a water bottle. Opening it up, she drank a few gulps before Sesshomaru reappeared at the door, bringing Inuyasha with him. Smirking at the amusing sight, Rin resisted the urge to roll down the windows and call out to the brotherly pair. Inuyasha was dragging what appeared to be a rather heavy suitcase and even though Sesshomaru could have helped he refused. In fact, if Rin didn't know any better as he slid into the limo, a hint of laughter sparkled in his golden eyes for a second before leaving them. Inuyasha opened the door and settled himself across from them on another sofa shortly after Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for helping Fluff Mister." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"But of course Inuyasha. Besides to me it seemed like you were handling _your_ ownluggage just fine." Sesshomaru replied, smirking lightly at his young brother's scowl.

Rin giggled at the love shown between brothers, they always did amuse her even if they weren't trying to. Their bickering continued even as they turned onto the street that led to Kagome's house and shrine. But it was when Sesshomaru threatened to throw Inuyasha out of the limo while it was going at least seventy, did Inuyasha finally shut up. Feeling the pressure of the limo make the final turn onto Kagome's street, Rin sat up and faced Sesshomaru.

"Can I please come with you to get Kagome?" Rin pleaded.

Golden eyes slid to meet her brown ones, "No."

Rin's anger flared dangerously, "Why not?"

Breaking their gaze, Sesshomaru focused his attention on the sidewalk outside as the limo slowed to a stop. "Because Kagome and the other two are standing at the sidewalk waiting with Kagome's mother."

Rin's anger was quickly forgotten and moving to look out Sesshomaru's window, she stretched her body across his lap, unconsciously making the older man uneasy. The way her cute butt stood out and the way her shirt clung to her small frame was nearly too much for Sesshomaru to take. Thankfully, Rin pulled back and settled herself once more in her seat. If it had gone on any longer Sesshomaru would have lost control and pulled Rin's body and lips to his own.

Once the car came to a stop, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to step out and greet Kagome, Sango and Miroku while their driver took their suitcases and lifted them into the trunk before snapping the lid closed. Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to follow him and doing so she took the chance to run to Kagome and straight into her arms. Laughing she hugged Kagome tightly before giving a hug to each of her other friends and finally Ms. Higurashi.

"How are you m'dear?" The middle aged woman asked, holding Rin back at arms length so she could inspect her thoroughly. "Is this man feeding you well enough? Taking care of you?"

Rin laughed and nodded, "Yes, I'm very well. Thank you for asking."

"Come here dear." Ms. Higurashi said in a motherly tone as she pulled Rin back into her arms. "You know I love you as much as I would a second daughter. It is so nice to see you smile and be yourself again."

Rin remained silent but did manage to whisper another 'thank you' before pulling away and glancing at Sesshomaru. He nodded to her and she took the hint to return to the limo. Ducking inside she slid once more to her original seat and a few seconds later her friends and finally Sesshomaru followed. A minute later after final goodbyes, they were off, all passengers accounted for. Sesshomaru explained exactly what he had told Rin from the night before. They were to catch a train to the station nearest the beach and from there a limo would pick them up and take them to the hotel. By then it would be near dark and left only enough time for dinner and maybe a little shopping if time allowed them.

Making pleasant chat on the way to the train station, Rin every now and then snuck glances at Sesshomaru and wasn't the least bit surprised when five minutes into hearing their useless conversations, pulled out his laptop and began typing away, successfully blocking out the five teens.

An hour later Rin looked out the window to see the train station. Feeling the limo pull up close to the platform, she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, who was now putting away his laptop and flipping open his cell. Pressing a button he waited for the other line to pick up.

"We're here, get the car ready." Sesshomaru said before snapping his phone shut and placing it back into his pants pocket. "Do not worry about your luggage it will be brought with us on the train but not by any of you. Take what you think will keep you occupied for a few hours since it will be almost seven before we reach Shiranami beach."

Slipping her book bag over her shoulder she took Sesshomaru's hand and stepped out of the limo. Kagome linked arms with her and together they followed behind Sesshomaru and the bodyguards Rin had never noticed before. Behind the pair, the girls could hear Inuyasha mumble about stupid security and his stupid older brother. Sango and Miroku though found the whole situation entertaining and told Kagome and Rin so, which in turn had the teenage girls laughing as they stepped onto the awaiting train.

"Rin you will sit beside me, away from the window." Sesshomaru said, pointing towards the one seat in the entire car that was not next to a window. Grumbling about unfairness and how mean he was being, she plopped down onto the seat, crossed her arms and glared at the plush seat in front of her.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore Rin's childlike behavior and turned away to make sure the others were comfortable, their furniture loaded onto the train and that everything was ready to go before they left the station. Once satisfied, Sesshomaru sat down beside Rin and pulled out his laptop again and began his long overdue work. Since his father's death weeks ago, the company had been a little tipsy and it took a lot of hard work for Sesshomaru to keep it from capsizing or falling into trouble. Lately though, the company had begun to level out once more and Sesshomaru actually had breathing room.

Some hour into the train ride, Rin had pulled out her Ipod and listened to it quietly, before pulling out a book and reading to herself for the next hour. Around noon, they ate lunch provided by the train staff. It was after lunch that Rin finally decided to speak to Sesshomaru. Slipping her headphones away from her ears, she looked over at him curiously.

"Sesshomaru?"

Never wavering in his typing, Sesshomaru replied, "Yes Rin?"

"What are you doing?" Her question was so innocent and simple, that it annoyed him.

"Working." He replied.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "I can tell." Annoyed with Sesshomaru, Rin sat back once more, turned her music up and closed her eyes. Maybe if she slept then her irritation directed at the man beside her would disappear. She always did hate being mad at him even if he deserved it. Listening to soft piano music from her favorite game _Final Fantasy, _Rin began to drift off. As the last chord was played on the song, Rin was lost to her world of dreams.

* * *

It had taken a while but at last Naraku had made a breakthrough. Not only had he been getting little out of Inutaisho but also that other pest as well. Soon though, once everything was settled and he had what he wanted, they would all be dead and out of his way in collecting his ultimate goal; Rin.

Placing his glass of liquor down onto his desk, he stood and wiped the invisible dust off his jacket. A frown crossed his lips when his cold gaze moved about his new room. Since the explosion of his last building, Naraku had been forced to relocate and he just had to have bad luck on his side because he had settled on a smaller more cramped warehouse this time. The mere thought of that day left anger brewing in the pit of his stomach. However, Naraku had gained one important figure despite losing Rin in the end. Inutaisho would prove to be a very valuable player in Sesshomaru and his never ending game of chess.

Digging into his jacket pocket, Naraku pulled his cell and flipped it open. Dialing the number, Naraku patiently waited for the other end to be picked up.

"Hello?"

A smirk replaced the frown on Naraku's lips, "Ah, my dear friend. I'm calling in a favor."

Silence reigned on the other end. So he knew did he? Excellent, it made Naraku's plan move all the more smoothly. A sigh crossed the phone before a tired voice replied, "What do you want me to do?"

_That's more like it_, Naraku thought. "It's simple." Naraku said, "Bring me Rin Ukiyo."

* * *

By the time Rin re-opened her eyes, nighttime had fallen and the lights on the train had been turned on. Rubbing her eyes free of sleep, she sat up. Wait….sat up? Since when had she been lying down? Brown eyes wide with fear and confusion, Rin looked around before settling her gaze on Sesshomaru. He was still on his computer, typing away at business, Rin was sure of it. To her it looked like he had never moved an inch in the apparent lapse of time.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, yawning once before continuing, "Did I lie down or something?"

"No." He replied, golden eyes shifting to meet her brown ones, "You feel asleep in a rather uncomfortable position, so I was being a gentleman and moved you to a more suitable location."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "On your lap?"

Sesshomaru shot her a glare, "You were not on my lap, only resting at my side."

Rin smiled and rolled her eyes, "Right, and I'm the Queen of England."

"No I would say you're not the Queen of England, Rin" Sesshomaru said, earning Rin's attention once more. "The Queen is a very nice, proper lady. Nothing like you."

Rin's mouth dropped open. Not only had he insulted her but also been proper about it! "I'll have you know Sesshomaru that I can be proper if I wanted to be!"

"Yelling is not proper." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Rin huffed, crossed her arms and sat back against the seat of the train. "Whatever Sesshomaru, you know I can be proper. By the way how did you meet the Queen of England?"

Sesshomaru rather felt hurt at the change of subject but it didn't matter. That was a point for Sesshomaru. "My father took me when I was but a pre-teen. Very nice lady."

Rin smiled, "I would like to meet her one day."

"She might teach you a few things about being a lady." Sesshomaru threw in just to see Rin's reaction. He was rewarded nicely.

Rin's mouth dropped open for the second time that day. "Excuse me? Who are you to correct me in manners, when every polite word out of your mouth has some sarcastic remark tied to it?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I am polite, not sarcastic."

Rin didn't have time to reply because one of the guards approached the arguing pair. "Sir, we have arrived at the station and the limo is waiting outside."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Has the limo been thoroughly checked?"

"Yes sir." The guard said, before bowing and turning to leave.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, reminded her of the rules and stood. Rin grabbed her book bag, swung it over her shoulder and followed behind Sesshomaru with her friends. The transition to the limo was a blur and before Rin knew it she was in the back of the limo, pressed against the side and Sesshomaru as well. Kagome sat in front of her, Inuyasha by her side and Miroku and Sango sited at the other end of the limo. Once the limo was on the way to the hotel, Rin made small chat with Kagome. Rin half expected the ride to the hotel to be long and boring but in fact the ride was very eventful with a few smacks from Sango to Miroku and Inuyasha bickering with Sesshomaru. Soon the beach itself came into view and Rin turned away from the talk and lost herself to the beautiful ocean waves. Unfortunately the car turned away from the beach view and into a parking lot.

"Are we there already?" Rin asked, turning her head to Sesshomaru.

He nodded, "Yes we are."

Rin turned in her seat to look out the back window. The ocean was just over that hill, which meant more then likely they would have a nice clear view of the beach. Rin was excited about the hotel and the possible view from her room. As the limo drew to a stop, Rin placed her bag around her shoulder. Sesshomaru helped Rin out of the limo and immediately ushered her into the hotel lobby and away from all windows.

Once handed a key, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rin's lower back and pushed her towards the elevator. "You're friends will be given their own set of keys for their rooms. For now I would feel better if you were safe upstairs in the room."

Rin remained quiet, waved to her friends before the elevator doors closed and they were off; ascending the floors until a light 'ding' brought Rin's attention back down to reality. The 6th floor...how pleasant. Stepping off with Sesshomaru, they walked down several halls before he stopped in front of a large wooden door. Rin waited patiently, admiring the scenery as Sesshomaru pushed the key into the lock and turned it. Opening the door he nodded towards Rin.

She stepped inside and fell in love when the light was switched on. The room was gorgeous. With its own mini kitchen, laundry room, and balcony, Rin felt right at home. Exploring, Rin found much to her confusion only one bedroom. She turned to Sesshomaru and before she could voice her question he answered it for her.

"The hotel only had one room that suited my security purposes. And it was this one, despite the room not having an additional bedroom. We will just have to make due." He said, walking past her into the bedroom and placing the suitcases on the large bed.

"Guess we will." Rin said, sighing as she turned on the heel of her foot to explore the kitchen and perhaps find the card for room service…

* * *

Sesshomaru slept on the floor that night and Rin was pleased to say he looked thoroughly pissed the next morning. Ordering breakfast while Sesshomaru was in the shower, she pulled out the event schedule. Today the seniors were visiting the beach for the day and then shopping at the stores on the pier. _Perfect time to get Yuki something from the beach_, Rin thought excited. Folding the schedule and re-placing it in her pocket, Rin stood just as Sesshomaru re-appeared from the bedroom, a towel in one hand and a brush in the other. Just then there was a knocking on the door. Sesshomaru turned to Rin in question.

"I ordered breakfast." She said as innocently as she could.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at her, before turning to open the door. The servant pushed a cart into the hallway and left after Sesshomaru tipped him. Rin stood from the couch and made her way over to the cart, that was steaming with delicious smelling food.

"I ordered you an omelet." Rin said grabbing her tray of food.

Sesshomaru nodded, taking his tray and together they sat at the glass table in the kitchen and ate in silence. Once breakfast was over, Rin cleaned the dishes, and put the extra food into the mini fridge while Sesshomaru went to finish getting ready.

"Ready Sesshomaru?" Rin called out as she grabbed her purse.

"Yes." He said, walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Leaving the hotel room, Sesshomaru locked the door, placed a hand on the middle of Rin's back and lead her to the nearest elevator. He was a little nervous you could say about today. He didn't want anything going wrong today, let alone the entire week. Rin pressed the button of the elevator and stepping inside the empty cart, Sesshomaru pressed to go down to the first floor.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Rin said, earning the attention of the emotionless man.

"Yes?"

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" Rin asked smiling.

"No." He replied. Where in reality, Sesshomaru was wearing his swim trunks just in case, underneath his normal clothes.

"Oh…well. Guess you'll just have to go in the water in your clothes." Rin said, breaking their gaze with a smirk on her lips.

An elegant eyebrow rose, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Rin said, her brown eyes returning to stare up into golden ones.

Sesshomaru huffed, "That's what you think."

Rin smiled before reaching up with her hand. Placing her small hand on his cheek she leaned upwards and whispered against his lips. "I don't…I know you will." And closing the small distance their lips touched and stayed in a lock for a few moments before the ding of the elevator alerted them of their arrival on the first floor. Pulling away Rin smiled once at Sesshomaru before he stepped in front of her as the doors opened. Keeping close behind Sesshomaru they walked into the lobby where the group of seniors and chaperones stood waiting for the assistant principal to appear. Rin took a seat beside Kagome and chatted away with her best friend before the assistant principal stepped from an elevator and made her way towards the teenagers.

"Now as many of you know, because of the itineraries we passed out earlier in the week, we are headed for the beach and then shopping." She had to pause as a loud cheer came from a group beside Kagome and Rin. Rolling their eyes, they laughed quietly together as the chaperones made the teenagers calm down. Eyeing the group the principal continued. "We will be leaving soon, and will return to the hotel shortly after sunset. Please stay with your chaperones and if you are to go somewhere beside where your group is, please take someone with you. Never go anywhere alone. Understood?"

The group murmured 'yes ma'm' before the principal turned away and directed her attention on Sesshomaru. Rin stood up and leaned against his back to listen as she spoke to him. "You take responsibility for Rin, your younger brother and the other three?"

"Yes I do." Sesshomaru said in a clipped voice. This assistant principal never did take to him. Her mistake, he really was a sweet loveable guy inside. Oh well, add her to the list of people who Sesshomaru could care less if they liked him.

"Good. Well do take care of them. I would hate to ruin this trip for any of the seniors." She said, raising her pointy face so that she could stare down at him from her long nose.

Golden eyes narrowed, "You won't have to."

Turning on her heel, she walked away from Sesshomaru and the group of teenagers behind him. But before Rin could move away and sit back down by Kagome, Sesshomaru said in a rather amused voice, "Next time Rin, do not be a coward and actually stand at my side rather then hide behind my back." Rin blushed and lightly smacked his back before sitting down beside Kagome.

* * *

He watched Rin laugh and make jokes with her friends and a familiar pain filled his chest. He didn't want to follow through with Naraku's plans but at the same time he didn't wish to die at such a young age. Brown eyes settled on Rin's glowing face, it caused such pleasure for him to see Rin laughing and being full of life. After all he knew of the abuse and the pain, he had seen in go on for years but never said a word. Perhaps he should have, maybe then Rin wouldn't have turned him away when he had told her how much he loved her. No…that was all in the past and now he had a job to do and although it would eventually hurt Rin at least he would know she'd be safe.

Turning as he heard his name being called, he broke his eyes from Rin's beautiful face. Funny and ironic that such a broken and ugly girl before had blossomed into a gorgeous and amazing woman with just the help of a little kindness and freedom. It would hurt terribly to see her be taken away by Naraku.

* * *

The beach was amazing. Rin followed Kagome and Sango's actions and ripped her shirt off and practically fell out of her shorts before reaching the water. Splashing in, the three girls immediately splashed water at one another, squealing in delight and mock terror when the cold water hit them. Laughing hard, Rin withdrew and allowed Sango and Kagome to have an all out war before Inuyasha and Miroku appeared to join the war and take sides. Rin splashed her way back to shore and only had to look to where her fallen clothes were to find Sesshomaru.

"Hey, I know you said you don't have your swimsuit but why don't you come in anyways?" Rin suggested, plopping next to the fully clothed man.

Sesshomaru allowed his golden eyes to roam over Rin's much exposed body in the small two pieces. Her pink and black top was a halter and wrapped nicely around her neck while the bottoms complimented her slender legs. He had to say, Rin looked rather…hot…in a bathing suit; now that her bruises had faded.

"I refuse to have my clothes get wet." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smirked, "Really now?" Coming up with a quick idea she decided to act on it before her second, more better half questioned the action. Throwing herself at Sesshomaru she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up to his. Laughing, she quickly pulled away and with one look at Sesshomaru stood up. He did not look happy at all. In fact he looked like he was about to murder Rin, if it wasn't against his codes and orders. "Oops, I slipped…oh well; looks like your clothes are wet now anyways, so you have no excuse as to why you can not come into the water."

Now was the perfect time to wipe that smirk off of Rin's cute little face, Sesshomaru decided. Standing, he smirked as she backed up, afraid he might decide to jump at her. Gripping the bottom of his shirt he lifted it over his chest, exposing the creamy skin to the bright sunshine. Peaking through his bangs as he bent over to pull his shoes off, Sesshomaru was pleased to see a rather deep red blush stretched across Rin's face and neck. Once the shoes were off, his skilled hands reached for his pants and pulling those down in a slow manner, Sesshomaru stepped out of them and proceeded to throw them on top the pile of clothes already collected from her friends.

Rin's brown eyes traveled Sesshomaru's chiseled body. Although she had already seen his body before, the feeling in the pit of her stomach never did fade or lessen in anyway. In fact, the feeling and the pressure only seemed to grow worse; almost to the point of being unbearable. That was until her eyes fell on his bottoms and the material registered in her mind.

"Those are swimming trunks Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed.

An elegant silver eyebrow rose in amusement, "Very observant aren't we Rin?"

Narrowing her brown eyes Rin crossed her arms over her chest, "You lied to me. And that hurts Sesshomaru."

"I'll make it up to you." Sesshomaru promised, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

Turning towards the beach she saw her friends and the other seniors enjoying the water and playing a variety of games. Smirking Rin turned back to Sesshomaru, "You know what Sesshomaru?" He cocked his head in a questionable manner. "You're it!" And with that Rin poked Sesshomaru with one finger, hard in the chest and ran off towards the beach and into the refreshing water.

Golden eyes could only stare at the young girl's retreating back as his mind slowly regrouped from what just happened. He…was it? A game, he supposed. Shaking his head, he walked slowly down the beach, across the line of shells and soft wet sand, stepped into the cool water before diving in and swimming towards Rin who squealed and tried to get away from the terrifying man. As Sesshomaru chased Rin around her small group of friends, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel relieved and slightly relaxed at the pleasant sound of Rin's laughter and the sight of her bright smile.

* * *

As Rin walked down the sidewalk with Kagome on one side and Sesshomaru on the other, she contemplated her options. Either she would buy Yuki this cute shell necklace or go to this other store and get him an outfit she would die laughing to see him in. Tapping her chin as she walked, Rin tuned whatever Kagome was saying out, until she felt a hard poke on her finger.

"What?" Rin asked, looking up at Kagome.

"I said, have you made up your mind?" Kagome repeated.

Rin looked down at the wooden boards as they walked slowly over them. She was weighing her choices and finally deciding on somewhat of an idea, she turned to Sesshomaru, "You pick for me Sesshomaru."

Golden eyes roamed from their current position to lock on Rin. "Come again."

"Choose for me. Should I buy Yuki a shell necklace or that funky outfit?" Rin asked.

"The decision is up to you Rin. No one else can decide for you." Sesshomaru said, breaking eye contact to survey the crowd and look for danger.

"Fine, I'll buy both." Rin said crossing her arms in annoyance. "Sometimes guys really are no help." She whispered to Kagome and blushed when she glanced at Sesshomaru and saw that he had pinned her with a pointed glare. Turns out he had heard her.

After the grand shopping spree on the beach front, the small group headed back to the hotel. Rin leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder on the way back in the limo and almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the rather interesting argument between Inuyasha and Miroku. Once at the hotel, Kagome dragged Rin down to the pool despite the fact they had did plenty of swimming for the day. None the less she did join Inuyasha and Kagome in the Jacuzzi and even persuaded Sesshomaru into coming in as well. However, when Rin almost slipped under water because of how tired she was, Sesshomaru called it a night and left with Rin in his arms, wrapped in a large white fluffy towel.

Rin changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top once she was back in the hotel room. Collapsing on the bed she didn't even bother to pull the covers over her, she was so exhausted. Sesshomaru came walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of shorts when his gaze landed on Rin's nearly passed out form. Smirking, he placed his towel on the back of the desk chair and walked over to the bed. With practiced ease he lifted Rin's legs and pulled the sheets over her small body in one clean movement.

Moaning, Rin twisted and turned to face Sesshomaru. With one hand, she reached out and lightly placed it on his arm still touching her back. Sesshomaru stopped and returned to Rin and met her expression.

"Stay with me…please." She whispered.

"I will be in this room, just on the floor." Sesshomaru said, trying to reassure Rin that he was not leaving her alone in the room.

Shaking her head gently, a small smile decorated her pink soft lips. "No…I mean…please lay beside me."

Now fully understanding Rin's request, Sesshomaru nodded before making up his mind. _Damn hormones_, he cursed as he slipped from Rin's touch and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Pushing himself forward he stopped beside Rin and lowered his body down. Rin turned to face him and curled up into a ball. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her small waist, the other resting above Rin's head. Placing his chin on top her head Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you for making the first day fun Sesshomaru." Rin whispered against his bare chest, her hot breath sending unstoppable shivers down his spine.

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "You're welcome Rin."

Rin raised her head up so that their faces were mere inches. Brown eyes traveled across Sesshomaru's chiseled face before focusing on his lips for a few seconds, "You…are an amazing guy…when you want to be."

Sesshomaru liked how Rin drank his looks in and he returned the favor ten fold. Only this time, his gaze didn't just linger on her lips and her face. No, his eyes roamed freely down her delicate neck and dipping down into her shirt. He took in her curves, outlined by the thin material of her shirt and how the sheets clung to her legs, framing them in a sea of beige colors. The desire…the need to touch her was too much for Sesshomaru. Reaching up with one hand he cupped her neck and brought her closer. The breath mingled before he whispered against her already trembling face, "Only for you…" And he closed the space to kiss her.

* * *

Over the next two days, Sesshomaru became more affectionate. When they sat in diner booths with her friends surrounding them, he risked the chance to lightly touch her hand under the table or rub his leg against her bare one. Whether or not he was doing it on purpose or just pure accident, Rin cherished those brief moments in public.

Their sleeping arrangements had changed as well. Sesshomaru no longer slept on the hard ground but instead joined Rin on the king sized bed and always held her close to his warm body. He never pressured her for anything more then a few kisses and innocent touches but Rin was sure some part of his mind desired that type of contact.

On the fourth day of the trip, Rin woke up to a chest blocking the morning sun from her view…a very naked and rather nicely toned chest to be exact. A creeping blush formed on Rin's cheeks and spread rather quickly. A small chuckle caused Rin's blush to increase even more.

"Enjoying the view Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his normally cold tone laced with huskiness Rin only heard from him when he wanted something.

"…maybe." She replied softly.

"As do I." Sesshomaru said eyeing the pleasant view of Rin's behind.

Pushing Sesshomaru's chest she shrieked. "You pervert!"

Rolling onto his back Sesshomaru smirked, the sign of movement on his lips seemed foreign. "If I recall correctly, you were the one being perverted as well."

Rin huffed and sliding off the bed, she stepped into her slippers, ripped one of the sheets off of the bed and wrapped it around her shivering body. "Whatever."

Sesshomaru watched Rin walk away, her cute rear end teasing him until she gave him one cold look…well as cold as she could, and closed the bathroom door behind her. Sighing he pushed his sheets off his body and grabbed his robe. Once secure around his waist, Sesshomaru walked out into the main room of the hotel. He started the pot of coffee and ordered breakfast for them. He called the head chaperone and was pleased to hear that today they would be visiting one of the holy shrines, overlooking the bay. Rin had been talking about the shrines non-stop all last night. Hanging up with the chaperone, he called Inuyasha and Kagome and informed them and the other couple to be downstairs and ready to leave within the hour. All of this and more Sesshomaru got finished before Rin appeared from the master bedroom, fresh and clean dressed in a flowerily tank top and black caprice.

All thought of Rin being angry at him went out the door when she stood on the tips of her toes and gave his a light peck on the lips.

"Did you order breakfast?" She asked, turning away from the now relieved Sesshomaru and eyeing the book of breakfast items.

"Yes I did; pancakes for you and egg platter for me." Sesshomaru answered, as he collapsed on a nearby sofa.

Rin nodded and sat beside Sesshomaru. He wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and pulled her closer. Resting one hand on Sesshomaru's chest she asked him idly, "Are you going to get ready because right now you're half dressed."

"I like to think I'm half naked." Sesshomaru said earning a light laugh from Rin and a small kiss as well.

"Yes well, as much as I enjoy seeing you in nothing but boxers and no shirt, I'm not sure the room service boy will. Go take a shower and change and by the time you're out, our food will be here." Rin ordered almost motherly and smiled when Sesshomaru followed her orders.

As Sesshomaru showered, Rin poured herself a cup of coffee. _Damn Sesshomaru and his stupid habits._ Rin thought, since she had picked up drinking a cup of coffee from him. Taking her steaming cup she added milk and sugar to it and stirred the cup to an almost cream color. Sipping from the mug every so often, Rin walked towards the far window where two French doors lead to their own private balcony. Unlocking the switch she stepped outside and leaned against the railing for some fresh air. The beach in the morning was gorgeous and Sesshomaru had been sure to get Rin the very room she wanted, facing east so that she could see the sun rise every morning.

"Rin?"

Rin spun around, almost resulting in spilling her coffee to look up into the handsome face of Sesshomaru. "Oh! You showered fast."

"Or maybe you've been standing outside for too long?" Sesshomaru suggested, lightly taking her elbow and dragging her inside and away from the balcony.

Narrowing her eyes she watched Sesshomaru as he closed the two doors and locked them again. "What is so horrible about standing outside enjoying the morning?"

"You know the dangers Rin, and I refuse to tell you them again. Just please, don't go outside alone, okay?" Sesshomaru said. Rin noticed his voice sounded a little stained when he mentioned her safety rules. But not picking up on his tiresome of the situation she smiled and walked into his arms. Placing the mug of coffee on the entertainment center, she wrapped her now free arms around his clean, warm body.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, promise. The sight was just too gorgeous to ignore." Rin said smiling as his arms found their way around her small waist as well.

"Good." He whispered just as a knock sounded and was followed by a young man calling 'room service'.

* * *

A gentle wind blew through the cherry blossom trees and lifted the branches, freeing the small flowers from their binding positions and into the air. A brown haired girl raised her eyes to the sight above her and held a hand out to catch a falling flower. Bringing the cherry blossom to her nose she inhaled, enjoying the soothing aroma of clean forest and a light scent unique to only the cherry blossoms.

"Rin?"

The brown haired girl turned away from the gentle sight and back into reality. Brown eyes focused on golden ones and smiling she reached a hand out. Sesshomaru took it and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Rin replied nodding with a large smile. "Let's go!"

Sesshomaru led Rin back to the group and together they walked side by side with her friends, as they listened to the head shrine priest explained the significance of the shrine and the legend attached to it. Rin snapped pictures of the beautiful shrine, the views from the cliff and at the very top of the shrines steps. Rin always did love shrines and the mystical legends that went along with them.

Before long Sesshomaru was directing Rin and her friends back to the limo. Feeling rather exhausted from the long day, she collapsed in the seat and closed her eyes. She felt Sesshomaru slip his arm around her shoulders and pull her to his chest so that she was resting against his side. Feeling safe and warm, Rin drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru raised his face to the many of Rin's friends and his little brother. "And what are you all staring at exactly?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you have your arm lying on Rin's shoulders and actually allowed someone to touch you."

Kagome lightly hit her boyfriends shoulder, "Oh hush Inuyasha. I think they look cute together."

"Yeah like a cradle robber and his prize." Inuyasha mumbled, earning another hit from Kagome and a strong glare from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha shut your mouth. The words coming from it are rather pathetic and immature." Sesshomaru said, low and deep his voice never wavering from a cold tone.

"Okay, okay break it up you two, before it gets real nasty." Miroku said, waving his hands in front of the feuding brothers. Inuyasha sat back as Miroku continued, "Now why can't you be happy for Rin and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?"

"Because I don't want Rin being hurt. She's been through enough; he doesn't need to contribute to it." Inuyasha shot back in a haughty tone.

"And what makes you think Sesshomaru would hurt Rin?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes, "He's a cold hearted bastard that's why. He throws women out once he's had them in his bed."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, smacking him in the back of the head, "That was un-called for!"

"Well it's true." Inuyasha said before the limo drew to a halt.

Sesshomaru decided to allow Inuyasha's comments go…for now that is. At the time being though he needed to get Rin upstairs and into their room so she could rest. Once the others had climbed out of the limo, he gathered Rin in his arms, carefully and stepped out of the limo with great ease and grace. He allowed Kagome to grab her bag and follow him up to their room. Once there he laid Rin down on the bed gently, brushed a stray lock from her face and stepped back into the front room to Kagome.

"Sorry for what Inuyasha said in the limo." Kagome said, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I understand his concerns." Sesshomaru said, taking the book bag from her outstretched arm.

Kagome nodded, her gaze dropping to her feet. "Just…don't hurt Rin, okay?" Kagome asked, looking back up to lock her eyes with Sesshomaru's cold and calculating ones.

He nodded, "I refuse to allow harm to befall Rin."

"Good. Well I had better be going, see you tomorrow morning Sesshomaru. Tell Rin I said goodnight as well." Kagome said, turning to leave.

Sesshomaru walked her to the door, promised her one last time that Rin would not be hurt and closed the door after she left. Turning around to the now quiet apartment he prepared Rin for bed and closed the door softly behind him. She was tired and he had some business to attend to. Contacting one of his men, he arranged for one to stand guard outside the door and the other to sit inside as he went out to finish some business matters.

"No one comes in and no one leaves, understood?" He explained to the pair. They nodded, and as Sesshomaru left, one of the men slipped inside the room and got comfy on the couch as he waited for their masters return. Somewhere in the depth of his stomach he knew that it was going to be a long night, and no matter what he tried, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling.

* * *

When Rin woke up, she opened her eyes to darkness and a shadow covered ceiling. Pulling herself up she looked around. Sesshomaru was nowhere in the room…actually no one was in the room with her. _Strange,_ she thought before slipping out of the bed. Placing her shoes back on her feet she opened the bathroom door, hoping to find Sesshomaru at the sink or even on the toilet at least. But the bathroom only sat empty to Rin and the silence resonated in her ears. Closing the door behind her she turned to the bedroom door and opened it. Peeking her head out of the doorway, her brown eyes narrowed. No one was to be seen. Growing worried, Rin searched the entire apartment but still could not find a single soul besides herself that is.

A sudden knock on the hotel room door, stirred Rin from her search. Looking thoroughly confused, she walked towards the door and peered through the peephole.

"Kohaku?" She whispered, with surprise. What was he doing here? He was a junior and thus shouldn't be on the trip. Fear gripped Rin's heart quickly. Was something wrong with Sango and the others? Quickly unlatching the door's locks she opened the door.

"Kohaku!" Rin said, smiling as she hugged her old friend. Although in the past few months they had rarely talked, mostly about the Christmas Eve incident, Rin still considered Kohaku her little brother. "What's wrong?"

Kohaku's gaze dropped, "Its Sango and Kagome…they were out at the pool and Kagome hurt herself. Sango told me to come up here and get you."

"What about Sesshomaru? I can't find him, why didn't you go get him?" Rin asked.

"Because…they aren't supposed to be out there and if Sesshomaru comes, they would sure be in trouble. Please come!" Kohaku insisted. Rin couldn't say no to Kohaku's pleading face. So she nodded, "Just hold on, and let me grab a few things in case Kagome's hurt badly."

Kohaku nodded, and as Rin turned away back into the dark hotel room, he shifted from foot to foot, his eyes traveling anxiously. Rin gathered a few items into her small book bag, and as she was about to walk through the kitchen towards the front door, she grabbed a piece of a paper and wrote Sesshomaru a quick note. The last thing Rin needed was Sesshomaru coming back from wherever he was, to an empty hotel room, no Rin and no note. It was better with the note, even if he did get mad anyways.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rin said, closing the hotel room door behind her.

Kohaku nodded and began to walk rather quickly towards the stairs.

"Why don't we take the elevator?" Rin asked.

Kohaku shook his head, as he held the door open for Rin, "It would take too long. We need to be down there now."

Rin nodded. It made sense, if Kagome was really hurt every second counted. Still one small detail bothered Rin, "Kohaku…what are you doing here? After all you are a junior."

Kohaku was silent for a brief moment and stuttered when he finally did reply to her question. "Um…well-y-you see, since I'm Sa-Sango's brother…no one would be there to take care of me. Plus with Naraku and all…"

Rin stopped, in mid step at the sound of Naraku's name. "How do you know about Naraku?"

Kohaku froze, "….Sango. She told me, because I guess I asked too many questions before about the trip and why I had to go."

Rin nodded, "Okay…I was just wondering."

Kohaku nodded once more, and started down the steps, followed closely by Rin. Soon he stopped in front of a big door labeled 'Pool' and pushed it open. Rin followed Kohaku and pushed past him in a hope to find her injured friend.

"Kagome!" Rin looked around but couldn't find her hurt friend. "Kagome? Where is she Kohaku?"

Rin turned to look at Sango's little brother. His gaze was focused on his shoes, "Kohaku? What's going on?" Brown met brown before the reality of the situation hit Rin. "No…Kohaku….how could you….why?"

"I'm…sorry Rin." Kohaku whispered, just as from the bushes stepped a dozen men, all holding machine rifles. "But it's for your own good."

Rin struggled at first against the three men holding her. She tried to focus on everything Sesshomaru had taught her, but her sudden spark of anger at the betrayal of Kohaku drove her to draw a blank. Kicking out at any guy she could, Rin's wasted blows fell on plain air.

"Let me go!" Rin cried out, just as one burly man stepped in front of her. In his hand held the same terrifying cloth that Naraku had once held when he had first kidnapped her. Rin kicked and struggled harder as the cloth was brought closer to her face. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed one last time before the white cloth fell over her face and all it took was one breath of air for Rin to feel the beginning effects of the poison. Her vision grew black around the edges and her limbs fell weak. Her entire body grew numb and as she slipped further into the realm of darkness, all Rin could whisper was her saviors name….

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**_Rin: Yes, it happened again…deal with it. XD_**

_**Yasha: Yes now...review! We love to hear from you all!**_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

_Rin has been kidnapped! Again, what is Sesshomaru to do? And does Rin have any hope of escape?_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	22. Chapter 22: The Race Has Begun

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! _**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! _**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears. _

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time.

**_­_Memories-Within Temptation

* * *

**

**_Chapter 22: The Race Has Begun

* * *

_**

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

"_Let me go!" Rin cried out, just as one burly man stepped in front of her. In his hand held the same terrifying cloth that Naraku had once held when he had first kidnapped her. Rin kicked and struggled harder as the cloth was brought closer to her face. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed one last time before the white cloth fell over her face and all it took was one breath of air for Rin to feel the beginning effects of the poison. Her vision grew black around the edges and her limbs fell weak. Her entire body grew numb and as she slipped further into the realm of darkness, all Rin could whisper was her saviors name…_

"_Sesshomaru…"

* * *

_

Running a slender, pale hand through his long silver locks, Sesshomaru released a pent up sigh. That meeting, that was suppose to be short, turned out to be a rather long and nerve grinding session. The one minor detail that his associates couldn't seem to take care of caused Sesshomaru to have to leave Rin and settle the problem personally. A very trying side effect of owning a multi-billion company unfortunately.

Being kept away from Rin for so long bugged the living hell out of Sesshomaru, and he was thankful that he had gotten out of that meeting when he had. He swore to whatever Kami was listening, that he would have strangled every one of those inculpable fools if the meeting had gone on for any longer.

Feeling the elevator rise as he ascended higher and higher to his floor, he allowed his thoughts to roam to Rin. She would be waiting for him when he returned and he made a promise to make it up to her when he arrived in the hotel room. Feeling better as the elevator dinged, announcing his arrival on his floor, Sesshomaru waited for the double doors to open before stepping forward. Rounding a corner he raised his eyes to stare at his hotel door. Golden eyes went wide in disbelief and a growing anger. No one was guarding the door! There was supposed to be someone there!

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Sesshomaru reassured himself that the man guarding the door, probably went inside to sit with the other guard or perhaps with Rin if she was awake. Sliding his key into the lock, he twisted the door knob and opened the door. Sesshomaru had been expecting to hear Rin's laughter or the guards talking together, but instead all he heard was silence. The darkness didn't help his growing feeling of fear, as he flipped the light switch. The light revealed nothing and worse nobody. No guards were sitting at the kitchen bar or lounging on the couches. Shutting the door quietly behind him, despite his anger, Sesshomaru moved through the hotel room, on edge and ready for anything. Even though he was worried that Rin may be in danger, Sesshomaru kept in the back of his mind the knowledge that the person responsible for the guards being missing, could still be in the hotel room.

Once certain no one was in the kitchen, dining room, and living room, Sesshomaru moved towards the one bedroom. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, Sesshomaru creped towards the closed door. Reaching out with a hand he slowly twisted the knob and let the door swing open before reaching around to flip on the light switch. Hearing no noise from the now illuminated room; Sesshomaru ran into the room and quickly looked around. Nothing. No one was in there…no Rin sleeping peacefully…no Rin being held hostage…absolutely nothing.

Dread, fear and anger swirled into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and filled his heart. Now completely outraged and in a frenzy, Sesshomaru searched the entire hotel room up and down and still could find no sign of Rin at all. That is until his eyes caught the movement of a small white piece of paper. Snatching it up from the counter, Sesshomaru scanned the note quickly. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously and his fist crumpled up the note. Rin was with Kohaku and she said that Kagome was in danger and needed her help… That was bullshit. One the way back up to the hotel room, Sesshomaru had spotted Kagome and the rest of her friends lounging in the dining area of the hotel. She seemed in no danger or in need of Rin's help.

Stuffing the note into his pocket, Sesshomaru stormed out of the hotel room and made his way back towards the elevator. Once inside, he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Lock down the entire hotel and search for Rin. She's gone missing." Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice to the receiver on the other end of the phone call. "Find my half brother and his friends and send them to me. Now."

* * *

Rin's entire body ached when she began to wake up. Opening her eyes to a car ceiling and passing lights, Rin groaned. The movement of the car made her dizzy and she wished she could fall back unconscious or something. Sadly though, her groan had caught the attention of her kidnapper.

"You're awake. That's good." He said, as he twisted around in the passenger seat.

Rin moved her aching head towards the familiar voice and narrowed her eyes, attempting to focus on the blurry face. Apparently she had been hit to hard.

"Kohaku?" She mumbled as the memories of what had occurred before she blacked out played in her mind. He had betrayed her… "You bastard."

He sighed and shook his head, "You can call me all the names you want Rin but this is for your own good."

"How is that?" Rin shot back, "Naraku will kill me just like he did my mother. And you…you son of a bitch. You're practically handing me over to him. Why?"

"Because Sesshomaru is no better!" Kohaku hissed, his brown eyes flashing, "You could have been with me! But no…you choose that rich jerk. Naraku will treat you much better then that snob Sesshomaru would in any lifetime."

"You idiot!" Rin yelled, "Naraku will use me, abuse me, and then kill me! You don't understand Kohaku, he just wants my body. I'll die if you hand me over to him."

Kohaku shook his head and turned back around his seat, nodding to the driver. "I don't believe he would do that Rin. Sesshomaru has brainwashed you into believing Naraku is a horrible person."

"He killed my mother!" Rin screamed, "Sesshomaru has done nothing but tell me the truth!"

"Naraku did not kill your mother Rin." Kohaku persisted. "Naraku has your best interests at heart Rin. Please believe me."

"Screw you Kohaku. And to think I believed you were my friend. I trusted you…and this is how you repay me?" Rin said, "By handing me over to the cold hearted bastard who killed my mother, killed Sesshomaru's father and now wants to kill me after he rapes and tortures me?"

"Please Rin…stop speaking such horrible lies about Naraku. In a matter of time you will come to see that I speak the truth." Kohaku said, ripping something open in his lap. "Naraku will cleanse your mind of all these lies and then you will come to me begging to be forgiven."

Rin narrowed her eyes at her now enemy. "I will never come crawling to you for forgiveness, when what I speak is the truth."

Kohaku jus shook his head sadly, before he twisted around in his seat once more, this time raising a hand with a syringe in his hand. Rin's eyes went wide in fear. Struggling to break free of her bonds proved useless, because soon Rin felt the sharp break of skin as Kohaku stab her with the needle and injected the poison inside it.

As she felt the drug began to take effect, Rin locked eyes with Kohaku and whispered in the best imitation of Sesshomaru's voice she could, she said, "You'll pay Kohaku…I'll…make…sure of…it…"

And Rin's vision went black as she slipped back into the familiar realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

To say that Sesshomaru was angry would be the understatement of the millennium. He was beyond any emotion tied to anger or worry. He was closer to the need for someone's death. He had so many demanding questions and only a few had been able to be answered in the last fifteen minutes since he found Rin missing and her bodyguards along with them. Her two bodyguards that he entrusted her life with, were found dead locked away in a closet down the hall. To make Rin's disappearance even worse, there were no witnesses to the crime. No one they interrogated said they had seen Rin leaving with Kohaku.

"It just doesn't make sense." Sango murmured, her brown eyes glazed over from thought. "Kohaku…he's not even supposed to be here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Exactly."

Kagome looked up frightened. "You don't think….no Kohaku won't do something like that."

"Like what Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked away from her friend, "Like be in leagues with Naraku."

Sango gasped as it all seemed to dawn on her. "No…he won't…not Kohaku….not-m-my little brother…." Miroku wrapped Sango into his arms and for once his wandering hand stayed where it should have. "Oh Kami…help us…"

Kagome blinked away tears as she turned away from the sad scene back to Sesshomaru, "Do you have proof that it was Kohaku who took her?"

"I don't need proof. It's plain to the eye that he did." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Oh right…the note. Kagome had forgotten about that little piece of evidence. It made sense now. Why would Kohaku be here, without telling his older sister for one and for second, lie about Rin's friends being injured when they really weren't? But what really confused Kagome was this small little question. "Why would he be allies with Naraku?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Wouldn't he have heard from Sango about all the bad things Naraku did to Rin earlier?"

Sango pulled her head away from Miroku's shoulders. "Yes…but I never really spoke about Naraku all that much at my house."

Sesshomaru was growing tired of this. He had to find Rin before Naraku hurt her or did something worse. Turning away he had fully intended on searching for some clues as to where Naraku's new hideout was when his little brother stopped him. "Wait! Sesshomaru!"

Snarling, he turned around and narrowed his golden eyes on the insolent whelp. "What is it now?"

"We want to help you find Rin." Inuyasha said.

Kagome jumped in before Sesshomaru could say no. "Or at least help you rescue her when you find her. Please?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. The small group would really be of no use to him but there was also the fact that he would need all the help he could get. But there would be no more casualties, of that he was certain of. "Fine. But you will all listen to me and do what I say all the time. Understood?"

They nodded and Sesshomaru took his leave. Finding his head general he spoke with him about Naraku's whereabouts.

"I'm sorry Milord but we have found none. I'm sure though it's in the same area as before, because no other buildings have been bought out except for actual real businesses." The general said, relaying the information he had just found out back to Sesshomaru.

"Have your men search through the area surrounding the old warehouse. I want every building checked and every clue inspected to its fullness. Is that understood general?" Sesshomaru ordered, knowing this was the most he could do for the time being.

"Yes Milord." The general said bowing before turning around and barking orders to his fellow men.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange for a few moments before leaving the bustling room and out into the main hallway. Running a slender hand through his silver locks, he took a deep breath. So many regrets were piling up in his head and an equal amount of other options he should have taken followed behind the regrets. Leaning against a wall, Sesshomaru stared up at one of the hallway lights. It was close to dawn and the start of a new day. Only Rin was not here to share it with him. Sesshomaru sensed a déjà vu. The last time Rin had been kidnapped, he had stood watching the sun rise over the horizon and Rin had not been there with him. Now it was happening again, only this time his father was not there to help him or guide him. He was on his own, despite all of those willing to help him.

_Rin…_ Sesshomaru thought, as his golden eyes closed from the light, _I swear to the Kamis above…I will find you and this time Naraku will pay.

* * *

_

A groan filled the dirty, dark room. Raising a large hand to his head, he gingerly touched the stinging wound on his head. A wet liquid covered his fingers when he brought his hand back down to inspect it. Of course…he was bleeding. The hit to the head had hurt like hell. But it was well worth it. The man grinned, when he remembered exactly why he had received that hit to his head.

_Flashback_

"_This would go so much easier if you would only talk." That cold voice said even as the whip fell onto his exposed back._

_The man hissed but refused to cry out even as the pain began to get too much for him, "I will never speak." He ground out through clenched teeth._

_Another fall of the whip was on his back and this time the pain it caused coursed throughout his entire body. "Talk or I will kill your family and then I will kill you."_

_The threat of his family dying because of him hit a cord in the mans heart but still he refused to speak. His son knew what he was doing and only the Kami's had the power to kill him not some weak revenge seeking bastard. As the train of thought ran across him mind he decided to let it be known. "You will die by my son's hands and as you do, I promise you…you will be looking into hell's very own depths, because that is exactly where you will be going."_

_There was a sharp pain in his head and darkness began to swirl in the man's vision in various sizes. Swaying on his knees, the man fought to stay awake, but it was becoming an increasingly hard battle. Just before he gave in to the darkness he heard his captor speak once more._

"_You may think your family is safe and carefully protecting my little treasure. But know this, I will kill each one and you will be the one who knows hell in the end."_

_End of Flashback_

Smirking, the man found it rather ironic that Naraku had the balls to not only twist around his words but also threaten his family. You see, no one messed with his family and got away with it. Naraku's first and foremost mistake was harassing all of those women, threatening their lives when they decided to take him to court, and then killing Sachi Ukiyo when she became the first woman to not back down from him and blew off his threats. His second mistake, which would cost him dearly, was coming back to finish whatever business he had to complete. However, he only knew one of the many reasons why Naraku was back. That alone bothered him to know end. The only person, other then Naraku himself, who knew was currently lying in a hospital lost in his very own mind.

Inutaisho had a bit of a problem, you could say.

Sighing, he leaned his head against the cool rock behind him. Judging by the temperature and humidity, Inutaisho guessed they were underground in some sort of a basement or what not. Yes…they were, not just him. Inutaisho opened his eyes and allowed them to focus to the dark before he called out carefully.

"You awake?"

The sound of shuffling and finally a small cough was his response. His cell partner was awake unfortunately, because sometimes being asleep was better then facing this cruel reality.

"Yeah…" Their cracked voice worried Inutaisho. He needed to get this person out of here and soon. He wasn't entirely sure how much longer they would be able to hold out before giving up on life.

"You know…she's alive and safe." He said, trying to build some hope in the person lying in the darkness across from him.

"Really?" He had somewhat succeeded. His cell mate's voice was a bit stronger at the mention of her. "How is she doing?"

"Well. She's safe with my son and you'll get to see her soon again." Inutaisho firmly said, "I promise."

"I'm holding you to that Inutaisho." His partner in this hell responded with a small chuckle in their voice.

"Good." Inutaisho said smirking in the dark. "Because this will be one hell of a shock to her…and to you." _As it was to me…_He thought absently, as his cell mate shuffled once more to settle down for sleep. Gazing up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes._ You had better hurry son…we need you.

* * *

_

Things were going exactly as planned and Naraku was very pleased. Brushing a hand through his hair he stood. Wiping stray dust from his dark suit, he cleared his throat. Turning red eyes on Kagura he spoke in a clear yet deadly voice, "I have a very special job for you."

"And that would be?" _You bastard…_Kagura added in her mind.

"Distract Sesshomaru." Naraku said simply, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say, "Send him false clues. Plant illusions in his silly little mind. I need to buy time before he finds me. I need to be with her…at least until I've had my fulfillment of her sweet…small…tight body."

Kagura's lips curled upward sin disgust. He was a sick man and deserved whatever Sesshomaru would promise him. Yes…she would help him but at the same time help herself. The sooner she was rid of this monster the better. Bowing, she left Naraku to his evil plans. Once outside of his room, she released a breath.

_I hope Sesshomaru knows what he is getting into._ Kagura thought as she turned towards the exit and hopefully one day, the door to her complete freedom.

* * *

Left inside, Naraku was forced to push away his daydream fantasy when his cell began to ring. Reaching for the small piece of technology, he pressed the green button and waited for the person on the other end to speak.

"I have news Naraku."

A dark eyebrow rose in delight, "And?"

"I have her, although she did put up a good fight." The young man on the other end replied.

"As should be expected." Naraku mused, "I do like my women feisty. She is not injured I hope?"

"No bodily injuries Naraku, just as you asked."

Naraku smirked. Those bodily injuries would come later and would only fall upon her body by his hands, and his alone. "When may I presume you shall arrive with your precious cargo?"

"An hour or two at the latest." Was the reply.

"Good, good. I shall see you then." Naraku said before snapping his phone shut. Standing, Naraku slid his phone in his pocket before crossing the dark room to the door. Stepping out into the lighter part of the building, Naraku tugged at his suit jacket. There were many things to prepare for his dear Rin's arrival, and not enough time.

_Soon…very soon…

* * *

_

Groaning, as Rin awoke she squinted her eyes at the invading light. Turning her head away from the light, Rin slowly became more conscious of her surroundings. Voices became louder and Rin recognized the most dominant of them all. _Kohaku…_

"I have her, although she did put up a good fight." Rin's eyes narrowed even further and anger coursed through her veins. Memories of the previous few hours came crashing back into Rin's mind. Kohaku! He had betrayed her! That's right.

"No bodily injuries Naraku, just as you asked." Kohaku said after a long pause.

Rin scowled. No bodily injuries! Her entire body was aching! What a lying bastard! What was worse was that Naraku was on the other end. So he was taking her there after all. But then again, Rin really didn't expect him to change his mind.

"An hour or two at the latest." Kohaku finished before snapping his phone close.

"You're a traitor, Kohaku." Rin said, speaking up for the first time since she had woken up.

Kohaku twisted around in the front seat and focused his gaze down upon Rin's tangled form. "If you would have chosen me from the beginning, this would never have happened."

Shock numbed her body. He had been plotting against her for that long? It had been nearly five months since she rejected him at Inutaisho's mansion. Rin's brown eyes slid away and focused on a distant patch of nothingness in the van. The bumps of the road charred her body and jabbed at her already bruised body. "Why…" She managed to whisper as her gaze slowly slid back to Kohaku.

"Because Rin." Kohaku said his voice dropping to level of almost gentleness, "This was the only way to have you near me."

Rin shook her head, silently cursing herself as the tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, "No...Kohaku; Naraku will use me, and then kill me. He'll never give me to you."

"I don't believe that Rin." Kohaku said the kindness in his voice gone now. "He promised me that I would have you. I trust Naraku."

Rin narrowed her eyes at Kohaku's stubbornness. If only he would open up his eyes to the truth, then maybe she could get out of here and back to where she felt safe…with Sesshomaru. Her eyes shot from Kohaku to the guy sitting beside her in the back of the van. She saw the nod of the traitor and barely had time to cry out before the man beside her grabbed her and once again the white cloth was shoved over her face. As she slipped into the black realm of nothing, Rin swore to the Kami's above, the traitors would all pay dearly.

* * *

The sun was slowly dying away, giving birth to the moon and the approaching night. The wind had picked up across the vast oceans waves and by the time it reached the shores, the wind was a bitter cold. The clouds that had been shielding the sun all day had all disappeared as the sun set and the moon rose. The atmosphere was calm and soothing which couldn't be said about how one man was feeling at the moment.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, in a vain attempt to soothe his nerves. But it was no good. No one could ease his anger or guilt right now, except for one person but she was the one missing. _Rin…_He thought absently, as he walked along the shore on his private beach. Feeling the fading warmth on his right side, Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from the darkening sky to the white sand. Beneath the cliffs sat a lone bench that Sesshomaru had placed there for Rin when winter had begun to fade into spring. The mere remembrance of the time brought back memories that were both happy and painful.

Making his way across the sand to the bench he took a seat and leaned back against the cool metal. From his position on the bench he could watch the sun finish its last few hours and the moon slowly become visible in the fading light. The cove was nearby and if he really listened, Sesshomaru could catch the waters waves hitting against the stone walls. How relaxing the moment was…if only Rin were here.

Seconds turned into minutes and sixty minutes passed into an hour. Before long his golden eyes closed and he allowed the quiet night to take over him and allow him to forget, if only for a moment, all of his troubles and problems. The cool breeze drifted across his pale face and moved his silver hair ever so slightly. During those silent moments, Sesshomaru felt like he was flying being carried by the wind to a different place, even a different world perhaps.

However, his quiet world was shattered by the gentle sound of a throat being cleared. Golden eyes snapped open in alarm and his body tensed for battle. But when his eyes fell on the frightened form of Kagome he relaxed.

"Sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to scare you." Kagome said softly, her blue eyes wide.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here this late."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah…I-I needed some air and a break from all the commotion going on inside the mansion. I suppose you needed it as well?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from Kagome and towards the blue ocean glowing silver by the light of the moon. He didn't have to explain his actions to her or his purpose behind them. Kagome stayed silent. She knew that what he was going through must be hard and the last thing he needed was some teen asking him all these silly questions. Instead she took the empty seat beside him on the bench.

"You know…I have this strong feeling deep down in my gut that Rin is safe and alive." Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru frowned. "She is far from safe in Naraku's hands."

Kagome nodded, "I know this but what I meant was…at least she isn't dead."

"If Naraku lays one hand on her I will kill him." Sesshomaru said his voice even and cold.

Kagome didn't doubt him. "I know you would. But Rin will be okay. She got out of his clutches once before. She'll do it again."

Sesshomaru wanted to believe her. But whose life would be the cost of her escaping a second time? He didn't want to risk it.

"Tell me Sesshomaru." Kagome said, keeping her voice low and gentle. "How do you feel about Rin?"

Sesshomaru turned his attention from the ocean to Kagome. His golden eyes held a spark of surprise for a mere second until it disappeared. "Excuse me?"

Kagome took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "I don't know if I'm right or wrong but look…I know my best friend. The way she looks at you and acts around you, its obvious how she feels."

"And how is that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's falling for you…or she already has." Kagome said, smiling a little.

Sesshomaru's elegant eyebrow rose at this. So he wasn't the only one noticing how Rin was falling for him. He nodded, "So she has."

Kagome cocked her head as her blue eyes focused on him. How Rin could fall for such a guy, she wondered, was beginning to become clearer and clearer by the day. Not all the nasty things she had heard from Inuyasha about his brother were true. Sure he treated Inuyasha a little roughly but what sibling didn't pick on their sister or brother? Souta and she sure did. Sesshomaru really was a nice guy, once you dug underneath all that ice and unlocked quite a few barricaded doors, beat down the three headed dog and decoded the mystery that was his mind.

"So you confess that you have feelings back for her?" Kagome ventured further into this strange relationship developing between her best friend and this man.

Sesshomaru didn't reply for some time. Yes he did have feelings growing for Rin. After all, a year ago Sesshomaru would surely have not risked as much as he had for some girl, as he was now. "There are…feelings for her somewhere in my heart."

"These feelings…are they like a bodyguard would protect his assignment or something else?" Kagome pushed again.

Sesshomaru nodded, "They are stronger then bodyguard feelings. They are not the same as they were in the beginning."

Kagome smiled. That was what she had wanted to hear. Sesshomaru was falling in love with Rin just as hard as she was with him. "Rin needs people to be there for her all the time. I'm not saying she's a weak person; in fact she's far from that. What I'm trying to say is…" Kagome paused, her blue eyes leaving Sesshomaru to return to the moon kissed ocean, "…Rin is blessed in both physical strength and mental strength. After all these years of abuse any normal person would have given up already and committed suicide. But not Rin. Her dreams have been her backbone through these last ten years. She needs to be with someone who is as equally strong in the mind and body as she is. However…even though I say she is strong, she is also fragile. Her soul…her spirit, is what I'm afraid will break. The past few months, you've helped her become a stronger person and in return she has given you her love. Don't hurt her Sesshomaru. I'm begging you, if you love her like I see you do, don't just throw her aside once Naraku is dead."

Sesshomaru listened to her words and knew that they were true. Rin was a strong person physically but her soul, her very essence was fragile. Despite being called strong, Rin was still very much afraid of the world. It was plain to see in her eyes at times and how she acted around strangers, that there was still that mistrust for humanity lingering beneath her ever becoming stronger layer of strength. It would take time, Sesshomaru knew this, but once Naraku was dead and gone six feet in the ground, they would have all the time in the world. He owed her that much.

"I do plan on leaving Rin any time soon, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, "You have my word."

"Good." Kagome said smiling as tears pricked at the back of her eyes. However, the tears never did have a chance to fall because shortly after she spoke her cell phone began to ring. Jumping at the sound, Kagome took a second to regroup her nerves before reaching into her pocket for her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh…Inuyasha…no I'm with Sesshomaru on the beach…we're talking, relax Inuyasha….yeah…okay…I'll be up in a moment…alright, bye."

Shutting her phone closed, she slipped it back into her pocket. Standing she wiped off any stray sand on her clothes. "Well…I'm glad we were able to talk Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome Kagome." Sesshomaru said, nodding his head slightly as she bowed before running off back down the beach towards the mansion. Sesshomaru watched her run away until she disappeared behind a rock and blocked her from his view.

Sitting back Sesshomaru relaxed once more. The wind had not only picked up but also held a chill to it. Yes, he was beginning to grow cold but the physical pain was nothing to how much he was feeling inside. His pride, his honor, his whole being of what made up a man had been hurt, stepped on and shoved into the dirt. He had failed Rin; he had failed his father…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear ex boyfriend, Sesshomaru Tashio." A sultry voice broke through his thoughts.

Golden eyes snapped into attention and fell on Kagura. Her curvy body was nicely outlined in a high designer suit and classy heels. How she was able to walk on the beach in that outfit was beyond him but little details like that were overlooked as Sesshomaru focused on the whole picture.

"What are you doing here Kagura? You're not allowed on my property." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura smirked, raising a finger to her painted red lips. "Let's just say I have my ways of being very…convincing."

Sesshomaru frowned. He would have to find out who allowed Kagura in, hurt him and then fire him. Yes that would be a wonderful stress reliever. "You didn't answer my question Kagura."

Kagura smiled, waving her hand as if his questions were not serious business. "Oh right…your question. What am I doing here, you ask? I was only coming to see you my dear Sesshy."

"Don't ever call me that again." Sesshomaru warned.

"Of course not…" Kagura said seductively. "By the way, what is with all this commotion? I wasn't really expecting to find all these people here."

Sesshomaru looked away. The heat of finding Kagura on his property unannounced had made him temporarily forget about his previous problems. But as soon as she mentioned all of the people, the numerous troubles came crashing back down on him.

Kagura smirked, "It's not about that Rin girl is it?"

Sesshomaru's head snapped back in the direction of Kagura. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "How do you know about Rin?"

Kagura's gaze drifts off as her smirk grows bigger, "Let's just say I have my sources."

Irritation for Kagura was growing larger by the second. "You will tell me your sources now Kagura."

"Sorry can't do that. But I will tell you, that it's a man we both hate and would love to see dead. Am I right?" Kagura said, her voice portraying an innocent child.

_Naraku…_ Sesshomaru thought disgusted. _Of course._ Golden eyes locked with Kagura's unusual red eyes. "Where is he Kagura? Where did he take Rin?"

Kagura wagged a finger in front of his face, "Ah, ah. Can't tell you that. I'm not on either sides of this problem Sesshomaru. I just want my freedom from him, and if that means 'hinting' to you where he is, then fine I will do that. But I refuse to flat out and tell you. He would kill me, and then I would never get my freedom, now would I?"

Sesshomaru bit back a rude remark. If he played her games, she just might tell him where Rin was or at least Naraku. "Fine Kagura. Give me a hint, or at least something. When I find him and rescue Rin, I will kill him and you will have your freedom that you want so badly."

Kagura nodded, thinking his terms over. "Let's just say your men are looking in the wrong place. You have the right idea but opposite direction. Look where…look in a place where the shadows meet the light, and you'll find your road to his hideout."

Sesshomaru gazed at Kagura with confusion. But before he had a chance to ask what she mean, Kagura had turned around and was walking away. He stared at her retreating back and wondered if that would be the last time he would ever see Kagura. As she disappeared in the darkness, Sesshomaru looked towards the ocean.

_Where the shadows meet the light and you'll find your road to his hideout._ Sesshomaru mused over her words. Obviously they were a symbol for something…but what it was he couldn't be sure. All he did know was first he needed to speak with his general and find someone who would be able to figure it out for him.

Turning around Sesshomaru began his walk back towards the house. Nearing the house, Sesshomaru decided that he would first speak with his younger brother and his friends. And then it was off to his head General and Captain. The hints from Kagura, though vague and unclear, needed to be investigated and the sooner the better.

Sesshomaru nodded to a few of the guards standing around the back door to the kitchen. They moved aside to allow him entry. Sesshomaru stepped from the cool air into the warm kitchen. Yuki was apparently cooking. The man never did stop, but Sesshomaru would never complain because the food Yuki made was always top grade and mouth watering.

"Hey Sesshomaru." His little brother, Inuyasha called form the kitchen table. There surrounding him were Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Perfect, just who he wished to speak with.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, greeting each friend with his usual cold indifference.

Nodding to Yuki, Sesshomaru leaned against the island in the middle and settled his gaze on the four teens before him. Silence had settled over the small group, as if Sesshomaru's mere presence demanded attention…which in a way, it did.

"Since technically you four are still on your senior trip, you will not be returning to school until early next week. When you do return, do not mention what went on at the beach. If someone approaches you about it, ignore them and walk away. We do not need their sympathy, we have enough already." Sesshomaru explained.

The four teens dared not question his words or orders. It was Sango who spoke up. "Sesshomaru, h-have you found…anything?"

Of course she was talking about Rin. Sesshomaru remained neutral despite his internal feelings battling one another. A slow shake of his head was her answer. "No, but I have received some interesting news that I will look into."

"What was it about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her whereabouts." Sesshomaru replied before turning away and exiting the kitchen. He was glad that none of Rin's friends decided to run after him. He wasn't too sure on what he would say to them at this moment. All he did know was that he had to find Rin and the first step in doing so was getting this new information to his head general.

Walking quickly through his house, he made his way towards the security room and stepped inside. Immediately all the lower class officers there snapped to a tension, where as his General and Captain bowed in respect. Sesshomaru waved the others off as he walked towards the two most important men on this mission beneath him.

"I received some interesting news and a few hints as to where Naraku is hiding." Sesshomaru said directly getting to the point.

His general's head looked up sharply and his small eyes went wide. "What was it you found out?"

"We're looking in the wrong direction. We have the right idea as to what kind of buildings to look in. And to look where the shadows meet the light and we will have our rode to his hideout." Sesshomaru said, remembering word for word what Kagura had said.

Both of his men stared at Sesshomaru with dumbfounded looks. "I don't…understand."

The captain cleared his throat, "I understand the first part, we have to shift our search in the opposite direction, but the second part? Where the shadow meets the light?"

His general glanced at the captain before looking back at Sesshomaru, "That's true. What kind of source did you receive this information from Lord Sesshomaru? Can we trust him or her?"

Golden eyes focused on his General and narrowed dangerously. "We can trust this person. As for whom it was, their name will remain confidential, understood?"

Both men nodded in agreement. Why question his orders, when both of their jobs were on the line?

"Figure this out soon. And I mean soon." Sesshomaru said before leaving the control and security room.

Turning sharply around a corner, Sesshomaru was so caught up in his thoughts he become lost. It was until he came across one door in particular that he figured it out. One slender hand reached out to the door and gently touched the fine cherry wood. Sesshomaru's hand slid down the wood and finally drew back to fall by his side. The pain lingering just beneath the surface of his heart was too much for him to ignore. However, as he stood there in front of Rin's door, the wall holding back his feelings was slowly breaking.

Reaching out once more, Sesshomaru wrapped his fingers around the doors handle, twisted it and then pushed the heavy door open. He was immediately hit with the familiar scent of his Rin. Everything in this room had been touched by her and her scent lingered behind, even weeks after the first touch. Sesshomaru walked into the middle of the room and took a deep breath. How her aroma soothed his shot nerves. He missed her so much. He wanted her back in his arms, and once he had her he would not allow her go again. If he had to, he'd take her far from here. They'd go to America or Europe. Somewhere, far from here and their pasts.

Turning, his gaze fell on her bed. His feet made their way towards the large bed, and soon Sesshomaru found himself lying down amongst the bedding and stuffed animals. Taking another deep intoxicating breath, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and drifted away into a place where Rin was there smiling and waiting for his arrival.

_Flashback_

_Rin turned a corner and nearly skidded across the smooth wooden floors into the far wall. Thankfully though, the rug caught and pushed Rin forward. Grabbing onto a wall, Rin peered into the living room and took the chance. Dashing in, she ducked behind one of the large couches and became still. Silence fell over the room and only the blood rushing in her ears and her heavy breathing made sound. Rin clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from breathing too loudly. But even through the silence, she could faintly hear her stalker's quiet steps._

_Golden eyes peered around the living room corner and settled upon the still furniture. Not a Rin in sight. Bummer, guess he had to go searching for her. Running a smooth hand through shinny silver locks, Sesshomaru entered the living room. Stopping in the middle of two couches and just short of a small table, Sesshomaru peered around the quiet room. Rin was getting better, Sesshomaru had to admit. He could barely hear her small movements she tried hard not to make behind the couch to his right. However the real betrayal was in the way she was breathing. The hollow sound was a dead give away to her location. Obviously she was cupping her mouth in vain hope to muffle the sound of her breathing. Sesshomaru smirked and made his way closer to the couch. So much like a cat does to a timid unexpecting mouse._

_Rin swallowed the rising lump in her throat. The silence was too much for her. Perhaps Sesshomaru had bypassed the living room? Did he think she was hiding elsewhere? Rin smiled at the mere thought of winning this little game and beating Sesshomaru into the ground. Moving her hand away from her mouth and back onto the floor, Rin began to softly crawl to the end of the couch. If she was careful, she was sure she would be able to make it back up to her room safely. After all either her or Sesshomaru's room was the designated home base. _

_Rin was almost to the end of the couch and home free when there was a sound from behind her. Coming to an abrupt stop, Rin slowly turned her head around. A pair of golden eyes locked with hers and a soft yet strong mouth opened to whisper the words, "Boo."_

_Letting out a squeal of surprise, Rin jumped up and ran off in the direction of the doorway. Sesshomaru watched Rin run off with a twinkle in his eye. The way she was running off, even a moron could follow without a single problem. Standing to his full height, Sesshomaru turned the corner in the direction that Rin had gone. _

_Running through the kitchen, Rin slowed down just enough to wave to Yuki before running off again. Shooting through the back door that led to the back gardens, Rin was gone just as quickly as she had appeared. Yuki shook his head. This game had been going on since early morning and Rin had been through the kitchen going on three times so far. And no matter how hard she tried to hide from his master, Sesshomaru always did find her. Yuki was wiping his hands just as Sesshomaru came walking through the kitchen. He nodded to Yuki, and for a split second Yuki swore he saw a gleam of enjoyment sparking in his golden eyes. _

_As Sesshomaru left the kitchen and walked into the gardens, Sesshomaru instantly became still. The only sounds came from the birds resting high in the branches of the trees. There was no wind today and it left the air dry. Sesshomaru continued forward silently. This was a game of stealth not who could be the loudest. As Sesshomaru walked further into the garden he stopped beneath a tall tree to try and gather his next move. The gardens were so big, Rin could be hiding anywhere. At the same time though, so could he. _

_Leaning against the large tree, Sesshomaru began to realize that the sounds of nature surrounded him…all for the tree he was currently resting upon. Strange…Golden eyes closed and it only took a second for him to realize he was right. Of course! Why would any bird sing if there were not some strange being in their nesting grounds? A small smirk formed on his lips as the truth dawned on him. Rin was hiding in the tree above him._

_Brown eyes went wide as she saw Sesshomaru approach. Pushing her foot forward so that she was supporting her body better, high up in the branches, Rin became silent. Staring down at the top of Sesshomaru's silver head she watched and waited. He was obviously thinking about where she was hiding and a small bubble of pride grew in her chest. For once, Rin had actually outsmarted the great and powerful Sesshomaru. Rising just an inch, a magnificent plan grew in her head. After all the rules of the game was to grab the person, or get in the terms of a killer "get a hit on them". The distance from her to Sesshomaru wasn't far. She could easily fall from the tree and land on him. He wouldn't get hurt, and neither would she. Making up her mind Rin stood higher and reaching out to another branch for support, Rin prepared to jump._

_It didn't take a genius to know that Rin was above him, preparing to jump or do something crazy like that. Waiting patiently for the final sign, Sesshomaru was relieved to know that he didn't have to wait long. Hearing the rustle of a branch moving, Sesshomaru moved to the side just as Rin jumped from her position. Of course he wouldn't let her fall, so Sesshomaru reached out and smirked as Rin fell right into them. However, the force of the impact sent both of them to the ground; Rin falling right on top of Sesshomaru. Time stilled as the couple lay on the ground and refused to move in fear of causing an even more awkward position. _

"_Um…surprise?" Rin said her voice small and meek._

"_You lose by the way." Sesshomaru replied._

_Rin let out a bark of a laugh. "No I scared you, remember?"_

_Sesshomaru smirked, just barely. Reaching up he grabbed Rin's forearms and with one quick movement, he flipped them over. Rin let out a squeal that soon turned into laughter, as she found herself in an even worse position then before._

"_Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out, forcing her arms out of his hands and placing her small ones on his chest. "Get! Off!" Rin said, pushing against his chest with as much force as she could, however it did little to change their position._

_Golden eyes locked with her brown ones, "And what if I don't wish to?"_

"_Please?" Rin begged, "You're hurting me."_

_An elegant eyebrow rose in surprise, "Really now? I'm barley touching you m'dear."_

"_That's not the point."_

"_Then what is the point?" Sesshomaru asked._

_Rin shifted, her body pressing against his on complete accident, "You're on top of me that's the point."_

_Sesshomaru leaned down, his silver hair brushing across Rin's nose. Taking a deep breath she took in his manly scent covered in a forest almost tropical smell. Feeling the rush of air by her ear, Rin tensed, "You like it, am I right? Or is the blush on your cheek not real but all for show?"_

_Rin smiled, her eyes closing. Her nose reaching to Sesshomaru's and lightly rubbed against it, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Keep wishing."_

_Golden eyes became darker as Rin's head fell back to the Earth. "I don't have to wish. I already have you."_

"_Who says?" Rin challenged, meeting his gaze._

"_The Kamis." Sesshomaru whispered before leaning down to capture Rin's lips in a soul searing kiss._

_Rin's eyes went wide for a split second before she gave into the kiss and closed them from the world. Feeling his tongue pry at her lips, begging for entrance Rin happily obliged. She was becoming drunk off of his kisses and slowly felt her body became weightless as she literally melted into the ground._

_The kiss became more demanding and heated as they fought each other over dominance. However, Sesshomaru won out when he allowed a hand to creep from the grass to Rin's side. Lightly tracing a path from her hip towards her ribcage, Rin gave in to him and allowed him to win…this time._

_A tickling sensation crawled up Rin's spine as Sesshomaru traced back down her side and settled his hand upon her hip. It wasn't long before another kiss became just as passionate. Rin was so completely lost with Sesshomaru that she never felt his hand crawl under her shirt. Although the moment his burning fingers touched her already sensitive skin did Rin break free of her drunken haze._

_Pushing Sesshomaru from her body, Rin barely took notice to just how easily he had pulled away. "Stop…please…I-I can't."_

_Sesshomaru studied Rin's abused look and reached out slowly to bring her up to his chest. Holding her there he whispered into her hair, "I understand Rin and I apologize. I should not have pushed you into doing that. Forgive me."_

_Rin nodded, and took a deep breath taking in his manly scent combined with his forever strong forest scent. "Thank you Sesshomaru…when I'm ready…" She trailed off, her cheeks beginning to grow red at the mere thought of that such sin._

_Sesshomaru smirked, knowing how hard it was for her to speak of it, "When you're ready tell me. Until then…I will wait."_

_Rin unwrapped her arms and circled them around Sesshomaru's slender waist. Burying her face in his silky shirt she smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

_

Slowly, brown eyes opened and then quickly closed once again as a blinding light pierced the dark pupils. Moaning, Rin moved her head down and away from the invading light. However the movement only caused her already strained neck to cry out in protest. Clenching her jaw as the wave of pain passed, Rin drew in a short breath through clenched teeth.

"Aw, you have awoken my princess." A dark and sinister voice broke through Rin's pain and brought on an even worse one…one that stabbed at her very heart.

Brown eyes braved the painful light and blinking a few times, focused on the dark form of Naraku.

"What have you done to me, you bastard?" Rin demanded.

Naraku raised a hand and shook one finger back and forth in a disappointed manner, "I have done nothing to you my dear…yet."

Rin lunged forward suddenly, but was pulled back quite forcefully as the ropes around her legs and arms kept her in place. Letting out a very colorful stream of curse words, Rin glared daggers at Naraku.

"Now, now Rin." Naraku chuckled, his lust filled eyes never straying from her body. "That was not very lady like of you."

"Fuck being a lady! Let me go!" Rin cried out, her anger building by the second.

Naraku was suddenly in front of her and before Rin could even gasp, he swung his hand across her cheek. The stinging left behind was nothing compared to the abuse she had once been put through. But the mere fact that she had just been hit, after so long of a recovery was enough to bring tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. The force had pushed Rin's head to the side, and swallowing the lump in her throat, Rin squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. There was no way in any hell that this bastard would see her cry.

"Now let's not curse shall we? A proper lady should be quiet, dignified and above all, take her punishment when she steps out of line." Naraku said, his hand lightly caressing the side of her face where he had left a nice sized red mark.

"Please…leave me alone." Rin whispered, struggling to remain calm. Maybe if she played his games, he would leave sooner.

Naraku stepped back and Rin took the chance to raise her head. Blowing her hair out of her face, she focused back on Naraku's tall, lean figure. "What do you want with me?"

A dark smile appeared on his thin lips. "You."

Rin's fear grew ten fold as his intentions became clear. Brown eyes widened as Naraku's smiled grew and he took a step closer. If Rin could she would back up, but being tied to a chair made that little event difficult. "Stop…please stop…no…"

"I like it when they beg…makes me excited." Naraku whispered, his steps bringing him closer. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you…my dear…sweet Rin…."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: Yes, it happened again…deal with it. XD**_

**_Yasha: Yes now...review! We love to hear from you all! Once again sorry about the VERY late update! ;.;_**

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

**The clock is ticking as the race begins to find Rin. Will Sesshomaru find her before Naraku takes the one thing from Rin that she holds precious?**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	23. Chapter 23: Alive

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin _**

**_Rin: Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! _**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! _**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_If only you'll hold on, just hold on_

_I'm here and I'm with you_

_I'm here to, I feel you_

_We'll get through_

_I know this, I've seen it_

_A hundred times, a thousand times_

_Just one more time_

_With you and I, I'll pull you close_

_And then we'll say good bye._

**Valkyrie Missile - Angels and Airwaves

* * *

**

**_Chapter 23: Alive

* * *

_**

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

"_What do you want with me?"_

_A dark smile appeared on his thin lips. "You."_

_Rin's fear grew ten fold as his intentions became clear. Brown eyes widened as Naraku's smiled grew and he took a step closer. If Rin could she would back up, but being tied to a chair made that little event difficult. "Stop…please stop…no…"_

"_I like it when they beg…makes me excited." Naraku whispered, his steps bringing him closer. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you…my dear…sweet Rin…."

* * *

_

"We have a lead Lord Sesshomaru."

Golden eyes snapped up and locked on his General's face. "You do?"

The older man gave a curt nod. "Yes sir. We received a phone call from an anonymous person a few minutes ago."

"And what did they say?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"They saw an unmarked white van pull down an alley down on Luther Avenue. At the end of the alley they saw the van pull into some sort of garage. But as the door was closing our informant saw three men pile out of the van and open the back door, only to grab a young girl matching the description of Lady Rin. She was bound and gagged, sir." The general explained informing his master of the details he had only just recently received.

Sesshomaru nodded. There was little time to think over whether this was a trap or not, but still precautions would need to be met. "Have a few men scout the area for any suspicious activity. Report back to me with what they find as soon as you can, preferably by the end of the night. Understood?"

His general nodded, bowed low and turned to leave the room. Sesshomaru's golden eyes fixed themselves on the far wall, and as soon as he heard the telling click of the door closing, he stood in one swift motion. Walking towards the large window across the room, he stood in the last few rays of the sunset and the beginning streams of soft moonlight. From this window Sesshomaru could clearly see the ocean in the distance and straight below him the pool and the garden surrounding it. The lush green vegetation cast shadows among the untouched pathways and created an illusion of solitude and danger. This must be why Sesshomaru enjoyed his garden so much…or maybe it was because of how much the flowers reminded him of his dear sweet Rin.

Letting a small sigh from his mouth, Sesshomaru stepped away from the window and grabbed the curtains. Pulling them slightly, he closed the curtains over the window, and collapsed into his chair once more. The day had been long and hard and gave no sign of letting up. The stress and pressure on top of his shoulders were building and perhaps a few years ago Sesshomaru might have crumbled under the extra responsibility…or given it to someone else. But this…this matter, this problem waiting to be solved, Sesshomaru could not just easily push onto someone else. For one, he had no one he could ever trust to take it over for him, his father was dead, his mother was dead, and his brother? Hell no.

Running a hand through his long silver hair, Sesshomaru reached for a manila folder and opened it up to reveal its contents. Inside were pictures of various suspects believed to be helping Naraku out. Many of the faces Sesshomaru did not recognize, not that he cared, because that was his men's jobs to do…name the person, bring him in, question him, and then the matter was brought to Sesshomaru's general and he was the only one who questioned Sesshomaru on what to do with the suspect. So far Sesshomaru had them locked up in a holding cell in a trusted prison until this whole Naraku thing was sorted out and Rin was safely brought back home.

This brought Sesshomaru to another problem demanding growing attention. When he had Rin back, and yes that was _when_, what would he do with her? Unless Naraku was completely out of the way for good, Rin could not stay here where she was vulnerable and put at risk. But where? What place was possibly safe enough? At the moment, Sesshomaru could not think of a single place. And it bothered him. Once he had Rin back, his top priority would switch to her well being and safety.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru would concentrate on finding her. And to do that he had to find where Naraku was holding her. Flipping through the pictures, Sesshomaru stopped on one of the pictures paper clipped to a few pieces of paper. _Kohaku…_ That sick son of a bitch. He was so caught up and brain washed by all of Naraku's lies he had gone and kidnapped Rin, during what could have been one of the happiest times of her life. When Sesshomaru got his hands on that bastard he'd show him just what betrayal really felt like. He would show him just how badly he had hurt Rin when he back stabbed her and literally handed her to Naraku like chopped sushi. _How disgusting…_Sesshomaru thought, the corner of his lip curling upward in revulsion. In the picture, Kohaku was looking around obviously watching for suspicious people who might be on his tail. He had one foot placed inside a door and over it was a sign that read 'The Brass Mug'. Golden eyes narrowed…perhaps a visit to this Brass Mug would prove helpful. Standing, Sesshomaru grabbed the picture of Kohaku and the Brass Mug and left his office. Once in his sports car, Sesshomaru typed in the name of his location and immediately received directions to the night time club.

Sesshomaru smirked, as he drove down the dark road leading into the city. He was sick of waiting around at home for some news on Rin's whereabouts. It was time for Sesshomaru to take things into his own hands.

* * *

The cool breeze did little to help Kagome's sour mood. Not even the gentle lapping sounds of the waves hitting the rocks on the beach below cheered her up. Blue eyes stared dully up at the stars, but for Kagome she was seeing far beyond the blinking lights caught up in the velvet black sky. Kagome could see Rin…and her. The night Rin had come over in the dead of the night, crying and wanting to get away from it all. The same night, Kagome had shown her the picture of her mom. How it seemed so long ago, when it had only been a few months. So much had happened in this year…Kagome sometimes wondered if any of it had really happened at all or if it was all one big dream.

A soft clearing of the throat pulled Kagome from her mindless staring and back down to face the harsh truth of reality. She was still here, sitting on the balcony of the room Sesshomaru had graciously given to Sango and her to share on their stay here at the mansion. But the sad part of the whole reality was that Kagome was here…without her best friend Rin. The thought brought crystal tears to the corner of her eyes. A pale hand appeared in her line of sight. Blue eyes rose to meet with the amber ones of Inuyasha's.

"Hey sweetie…don't cry." He said softly, taking a sit beside her on the chair. A finger wiped away one stray tear that had fallen from the corner of her eye. "You know I hate it when you cry."

Kagome sniffled and dropped her gaze, ashamed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'll try not to cry."

Inuyasha smirked, "Hey now. If you must cry go a head and cry. I'll lend you my shoulder."

Kagome smiled, the tears building again as she thought of all the times she had once lent Rin her shoulder. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Kagome scooted forward and placed her head down upon Inuyasha's sturdy shoulder and sighed. And then the memories came…all of them, in one bug rush.

_"Kagome! Come on, we're going to be late!" Rin called up the stairs, earning her an "I'm coming!" from her best friend. Rin smiled as she turned away from the stairs and walked back into the kitchen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that in oh, five seconds, Kagome would come crashing down those stairs, run into the kitchen and freak knowing that she wouldn't have time to eat her breakfast. Good thing, Rin had already thought about that. Reaching behind her to where the toaster had just binged, Rin snatched up the two pop tarts now nice and warm. Wrapping them inside a paper towel, Rin turned around just in time for Kagome to come crashing down the stairs. "Rin what about breakfast! I'll die without fo…od." Kagome trailed off when Rin shoved the wrapped up pop tarts in her friend's face. "Come on! Inuyasha is outside waiting for us. Let's not be late to school on our first day, okay? Remember! It's out senior year!" Rin cried behind her shoulder as she started for the front door. Kagome could only take the next few seconds to stare down at the wrapped up pop tarts like they were the most treasured gift she had ever received. No matter what happened to Kagome, Rin was always one step ahead of her, thinking of the perfect solution. It wasn't until Inuyasha started honking his horn, did Kagome realize that she had been standing there in the kitchen, looking down at her breakfast like a complete idiot._

Rin never did accept Kagome's thank you when little moments like those came up. Rin once told her a smile, or a hug would be just fine. Or plainly the knowledge that Kagome appreciated whenever she did little things like that. Tears fell for every time Rin was always one step ahead of Kagome. The tears fell for the memories of all the little things Rin did for Kagome that either she never noticed or was too busy to think past the moment. Kagome swore to the Kamis that when Rin came back to them, it would be Kagome who did the little things for her and she would thank Rin every time even when there was nothing to thank Rin for. Her friendship was enough for Kagome to thank Rin over.

As Kagome sat there, crying in Inuyasha's arms, the night grew silent as if mourning for their lost companion as well. Soon though, Kagome could cry no more tears, but meanwhile Inuyasha held her like a baby against his chest as she stared emotionally into the night. For some reason, Kagome felt betrayed or at least close to it. After everything Rin had been put through…this is how she was repaid? It wasn't fair…it just wasn't right.

"It'll be okay Kagome…we will find her, and once we do…she'll be back in all of ours arms for good." Inuyasha whispered against the top of her head.

"But…" Kagome choked out, her voice raspy, "But what if…what if she has lost the will to live? I don't…know how much more she can-can take, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's grip on Kagome's small body tightened. "She'll be fine; Rin will be just fine….she has to be…"

As the pair sat there bathed in the eerie moonlight, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was trying to comfort her still…or if he was trying to comfort himself as well.

* * *

Rin shivered as a cool breeze blew past her nearly naked body. Her clothes were tattered and ripped in many places, leaving just enough to cover some of Rin's more private areas. Still, it did not stop her body from shivering uncontrollably. Naraku…he had touched her…in ways only a husband should touch their wife. Rin wanted to scream to the heavens above and curse them for turning their back on her. She didn't deserve this! After tolerating what her father had done to her, she was rewarded with this?

Throwing her head back to rest against the wall, Rin squeezed her eyes shut. But it didn't stop the tears from leaking through the corners. From her throat an anguished cry escaped, filling the empty dark room with her sounds of pain. How much time had passed since Naraku had left her here in this dark room, alone and afraid? An hour? Maybe a day? All Rin wanted was to go home…

Distantly Rin caught the sound of heavy footsteps, coming closer. In fear, her entire body seized up and even though she was tired, her senses heightened as well. As the footsteps got closer, and eventually stopped just outside her door, Rin's breathing increased. The thin string of light that crept through underneath the heavy metal door was broken by the obvious shadow of a person. _Oh Kami…don't let it be Naraku_, Rin prayed.

The familiar sound of a lock clicking as a key was turned inside of it, was like a death sentence to Rin. But as the door opened, and light flooded the dark, Rin realized that the shadow against the far wall was too small to belong to Naraku…or any man in that matter. As her eyes adjusted to the blinding light, Rin turned her attention to her visitor. Wait…she looked familiar…

"Well it's good to see you're awake and not unconscious." The female's voice sounded classy as she stepped closer. Reaching behind her with one hand she flipped a switch and in the middle of the room, a naked light bulb fluttered on and off until it remained on. So that's where the light was…how convenient. All the way on the other side…where Rin could not reach it because she was tied up and chained to this damn wall.

Now that the light was on, Rin could clearly make out the details of her female visitor. She had gorgeous black hair tied back tightly in a bun, and what seemed like miniature fans were sticking out of her hair. But what really got Rin, was the lady's eyes. They were a striking red color, so unlike anything Rin had ever seen before. But they didn't look like contacts or surgery based at all. Maybe the woman was partly albino or something…

"I brought you something to eat, it's not much but it should help."

Rin stared down at the tray, the woman set in front of her. Pieces of toast and a bowl of what looked like soup, with a cup of water were all on the tray, and the mere sight of it sent Rin's stomach into frets of growls. Rin was about to reach for the food when she realized that she was a little tired up. The lady obviously saw her discomfort and sighed.

"Look, I'll untie you Rin, if you promise to not try and escape. If you do it'll ruin everything. Okay? Promise?" The lady asked. Rin was about to say no…but something in the ladies eyes told her to trust her.

"Promise..." Rin said her voice hoarse and a little harsh from misuse. "How do you know my name?"

The lady laughed, "Rin I know more then your name dear. My name however, is Kagura."

Rin nodded, as the woman leaned forward so that she could reach for the ropes binding Rin's arms together. "Kagura…where is Naraku?"

"He went out for a bit." She replied, finally breaking the knot and freeing Rin from the ropes.

"When will he be back?" Rin said, beginning to devour her food.

Kagura shrugged, sitting back. "Who knows?"

Rin was nearly half way through with her food by the time another question popped in her head, "Wait…Kagura, why are you helping me?"

Kagura snorted, rather unladylike of her. "I'm not helping; I'm giving aid to those who can help me get what I want."

"And what's that?"

"Naraku's death." She said in short simple words.

"Oh…" Rin said, returning to her soup.

Kagura turned to focus her red eyes upon Rin's slumped form. "Rin, I have spoken with Sesshomaru. I didn't tell him exactly where you are, but I gave him clues. Hopefully if he is as smart as I believe he is, he'll be here soon."

Rin smiled up at Kagura. "Thank you Kagura."

"Don't thank me Rin." Kagura said, "I'm doing this for my own benefit not yours. I just have to help a few things out on the way to get what I want."

Rin nodded. As long as she got out of here and back into Sesshomaru's safe arms, Rin really didn't care. "Thank you Kagura."

She nodded and then eyed the empty tray sitting in front of Rin, "If I had known you were that hungry I would have brought more."

"It's okay. What you brought me was enough. I appreciate it." Rin said softly.

Kagura nodded, "Alright…well I have to tie you back up. I can't have you escaping when I need Sesshomaru to come here and kill Naraku now do I?"

Rin shook her head, "No I guess not…I just don't want him to hurt me…"

"As long as you remain strong and don't let him or his words get to you, you'll be fine. Sesshomaru will come for you, believe me." Kagura said as she finished re-tying Rin's arms behind her back, although Rin noticed they weren't as tight as before. Picking up the tray she walked to the large steel door.

"Remember what I said, Rin, and you'll get out of here yet." Kagura said before flipping the light switch off, and closing the door behind her, once more flooding the room in darkness.

Rin allowed her head to fall back on the cold wall behind her. She mused over Kagura's words carefully. She was helping her…in an inconspicuous way but none the less she was helping in Rin's escape. Even though Kagura, in a way, was doing this to benefit herself, Rin didn't think Kagura would be selfish and not follow through with her end of the deal. Sesshomaru would come for her…he had to. If he loved her and cared for her like he said he does…he would come…wouldn't he?

* * *

Time was of the essence and so far there just wasn't enough time in the day for Sesshomaru. He wanted to know how the investigation of the alleyway was going, but so far no one had returned with information. It was irritating Sesshomaru, and annoying him to no end. His fist slammed down against the granite railing in pure frustration. The want to touch and see Rin again was turning into a painful need, one that was beginning to burn in the depths of his heart.

A knock on the door inside his office brought Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Focusing on the present, he tore away from the balcony edge and walked back inside his office. He called for the person to enter as he sat down in his seat as gracefully as he could given his current state.

His head General popped his head inside and then slowly entered. Three other people followed behind him, all of whom Sesshomaru recognized as either his top Captains or Lieutenants. In each of their hands were charts and rolled up papers. Sesshomaru got the feeling that they either had a plan or needed his approval on an idea.

"Milord." The four spoke in unison, bowing lowly before standing at their full height in front of him.

Sesshomaru waved a hand, "What do you have for me?"

His General stepped forward and unrolled the chart from under his arm. "We have here a large scale map of downtown Tokyo. We circled all of the places we have already checked out and found empty with a blue marker. The red marks are the places we believe Naraku would be hiding."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes roamed over the map and identified several of the places circled. As his eyes fell on the red marks, he began to get anxious. "Continue."

This time his captain stepped forward, "Well we circled the places marked in red before we were told of the information you received. So looking into it we came up with the conclusion that the purple circle is where Naraku is as we speak."

Sesshomaru's eyes settled on the large purple mark. That part of downtown Tokyo wasn't too shady but it was shady enough for Naraku to set up his new headquarters. "Have you placed our people around there yet?"

The Lieutenant in charge of the snipers and other groups of men shook his head, "Not yet. You see, we wanted to make sure it was okay with you to kind of…cause a ruckus."

Golden eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"Milord, the pictures in this folder will help you understand the predicament we're in." Sesshomaru was handed a yellow folder. He opened the cover and began to take out the pictures inside. It was clear from the first picture that there was little room in the alleyway on both sides of entry to allow for error to occur. _Perfect,_ Sesshomaru thought.

"As you can see the only way to get inside without being seen before hand is to…well make ourselves seen." The General said frowning.

"You're saying we need to cause an explosion and move in fast?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"Exactly and unfortunately." The head Lieutenant said, "We have here the original blueprints for the building but a few years back they made some changes to the design. Although we have some idea of where we're going, we're also going in blind in one eye."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding. This time getting Rin would be more difficult. "Do you have any idea where Rin is being held?"

"We're working on a satellite overview as we speak. We hope to get a few heat scans and find out where she is being held within the next few hours. Once we do, we need to know what you would like to do." The Captain informed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked at the pictures closely, "As soon as we have that satellite overview, bring it to me, and we will figure out the best way to rescue Rin."

The four men nodded, "We'll have it to you as soon as we have it ourselves."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Good. If we can have it by the morning, I want to have our men ready to move out by the start of night. Understood?"

"Yes sir. We will be ready to move out by tomorrow night." His General said, agreeing.

"Excellent. Now leave me." Sesshomaru said, dismissing the four men. Once they had left the room, Sesshomaru turned around in his chair and stared into the night. Hopefully by this time the next day, he would have Rin back in his arms. Standing, Sesshomaru walked once more out onto the balcony. His golden eyes moved towards the garden beneath him as memory after memory passed through his mind. Raising his face away from the depressing gardens to the star sprinkled sky, he let free a sigh.

_I'll find you Rin…**I will find you…**

* * *

_

"Can you tell me more about her please?" The gentle voice asked the tone just barely above a whisper.

Inutaisho moved his head in the person's direction. A small smile crept onto his lips. "Of course, what is it you wish to know?"

"Anything…I just want to know about her…" Inutaisho's heart couldn't help but break a little more at how weak the voice sounded. He hoped and prayed to the Kami's above that they both could get out of here alive. _Please son…find us…_He prayed silently.

"She's beautiful, brown hair and brown eyes that are sometimes so wide with wonder and intelligence it still amazes me. No wonder my son is so attracted to her. Although, because of her past, her eyes will sometimes glaze over with sadness when she thinks that no one is watching." Inutaisho smiled softly, as he allowed the memories to wash over him, "Her voice is soft and soothing, her touch gentle almost like she's afraid she'll hurt someone. She's so small but so incredibly strong. Her personality is one I have never seen before. She has such a strong will to survive and stay alive. Such a bubbly girl when she wants to be and so energetic. She enjoys the beach and taking walks and swims in it. Absolutely brilliant in her schoolwork and loves to read, something in common with my son actually. And then there is-."

"Wait…"

Inutaisho paused, "Yes?"

"Your son? He knows her?" The voice was becoming curious.

"Of course. I thought I told you already. He has a strong attraction to her, one I have never seen in any other girls he's been with. It's cute, how so unlike they are and yet so close even through their differences. You'll meet him, trust me. I hope you'll like him, he may be a little cold at first but I know for a fact underneath all that ice is a warm heart just waiting to come back out." Inutaisho explained.

"How sweet…I hope I do get to meet him." The gentle voice said and Inutaisho swore if it were possible, that he could hear a smile in her words.

"You will. I promise. We'll make it out of here together and alive…I won't fail you again." Inutaisho said, his voice gaining strength.

A small chuckle floated to his ears, "Oh, Inutaisho. You never failed me…it was my own doing. Do not think otherwise."

"I will still forever feel guilty." Inutaisho insisted.

"Fine Inutaisho…but don't think you're getting any reward."

Inutaisho smirked. Even after all this time the person still held strong to their humor. Perhaps there would be hope after all of this was said and done.

"Get some rest, you need to save your energy." Inutaisho ordered with a gentle firmness.

"As should you." The person replied.

"I will once I know you are resting." Inutaisho replied.

Silence fell over the dark room and for a moment Inutaisho feared he had angered the person sitting across from him.

"Thank you old friend."

"Anytime, now sleep so I can soon as well." Inutaisho said with a small laugh.

Soon the soothing sounds of the person across from him as they slept crept to meet Inutaisho's ears. Good…the person needed the sleep and the energy. He vowed to not leave the person's side and if that meant sacrificing sleep to make sure they could sleep…he would do it gladly.

_How long has it been? Too long I suppose…but not as long as this person has been here…_Inutaisho thought, _"_Hurry son…we need you…"

_"Hurry son…we need you…"

* * *

Golden eyes snapped open as the last bit of his dream drifted from his mind. Blinking a few times, Sesshomaru attempted to regain his composure and sense of his surroundings. His slender pale hand ran through his silver hair in one quick motion and sitting back, Sesshomaru began to think. Something he had been doing a lot of lately…_

He could have sworn he heard his father's voice in his mind…in his dream or should he call it a nightmare? In either case he had heard his father's voice that much he was sure of. But was it just the stress getting to him? After all, it was a proven fact that when a person is under a large amount of stress he begins to see illusions and hear voices. Sesshomaru balled up a fist and slammed it down on his desk. The force shook the wood and a few pens and pencils fell off the side. _Great…I'm going crazy…_

Inutaisho was dead. Even though they had no body to prove it, the explosion of the building was enough proof. So why was he starting to hear his father now? Shouldn't he have been hearing him weeks ago after his death? It has to be the stress, Sesshomaru decided. Swiftly standing, Sesshomaru walked once more to his window. Dawn was approaching…meaning he had slept through the rest of the night. _Perfect…_Sesshomaru though sighing.

Turning away he looked into the mirror on the wall to his right. Fixing his suit and running his hands through his hair once, Sesshomaru fell back into his façade of dominance and power. Leaving his office was easy, maneuvering through the halls was a tad more difficult, however once Sesshomaru stepped into his security room the world became more chaotic.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Milord!"

"Master over here!"

Voices from every direction filled his head until Sesshomaru was forced to let what sounded like a fierce growl escape his throat. The sound kind of frightened Sesshomaru, since he had never known he could do that…but at least it affected the others more and was successful in shutting them up.

"One at a time." Sesshomaru said, glad his voice was at least normal.

His General stepped forward with small confidence and bowed. "Milord, we have the satellite scans."

"And?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose in question. "Is it Naraku's headquarters or not?"

"Yes it is."

Sesshomaru let free a small sigh of relief. At last…he could breathe now that they knew where Rin was. However… "Are you sure?"

"We scanned the entire sector. No other warehouse or building in the vector gave off as much electronic activity as this one did. Not only that, but the thermal coming from this building shows way to many people to be living in one simple, rundown warehouse. It's safe to say that this is no new apartment building, Milord." His General said, showing Sesshomaru each of the scans on an overhead projector.

Sesshomaru was more then happy to agree. The activity showed on each scan was too high for any building. But when Sesshomaru was showed the thermal scans, his mind was set. This was the building they had been looking for. And Rin was somewhere inside of it.

"I want our men ready to move in by night fall." Sesshomaru ordered.

His General nodded, "Of course Milord. We have here some ways to move in."

Sesshomaru was handed the papers and shuffling through them, his Captain spoke up, "Milord…as we said before probably the best course of action would be to make an explosion and move in fast."

This time his Lieutenant interrupted. "As much as that is a brilliant plan, we also know that the building's floor plans have changed."

Each plan that Sesshomaru looked through all seemed capable of being done. However one important aspect was still missing from this entire puzzle…Rin. "Have you located Rin's location yet?"

"We believe so." The General said, moving to place another scan on the overhead. Taking a pencil he pointed to one loan multi colored blob. "This person doesn't move in any of our scans. They stay in the same spot since we started taking scans six hours ago sir."

"So you believe that this is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We believe so."

"Are there any other blobs you think may be Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned further.

The General shook his head, "No…however there are these two blobs here, that haven't moved as well."

For a split second Sesshomaru heard in the back of his mind the whisper of his father's voice from before. As his golden eyes stared at the spot the pencil was now pointing at, a feeling deep in his gut grew…

"Milord?" His Captain's voice broke through his thoughts.

His silver head snapped up. "Get me the exact locations on each set of dots and directions how to get to them. Have the men ready by night fall and we will make our move."

"Which action do you want to take?" His Lieutenant asked.

"We will sneak down the alleyway and get as far inside as we can. We will use explosives if we must." Sesshomaru decided.

"And if we find Naraku?" The General brought up.

Golden eyes snapped up and narrowed dangerously. Clenching his jaw and balling up his hands, Sesshomaru growled out, "When _I_ find Naraku…_I_ will kill him."

* * *

Rin lost track of the time once she dozed off sometime after Kagura left her. Blinking, Rin raised her head to glare at her surroundings. Kami, she felt like a damn prisoner. In all facts of the matter, Rin was a prisoner but still…she felt like crap. Her situation had changed little after Kagura appeared and left. If anything had changed it would be that now Rin felt a little fuller in the belly region. How long had she gone without food before Kagura had showed her face? Too long was the answer.

Brown eyes closed with a sigh of defeat. Leaning her head back on the granite wall behind her, Rin cleared her mind. Perhaps if she found inner peace…what was she saying! How could anyone in their right mind find inner peace at a time like this and in this awful situation? Rin opened her eyes and instead of staring at the four walls any longer she opted to stare up at the ceiling. Maybe to pass the time she would name the walls…and in time if she continued to lose her grip on sanity she would start talking to them. It was better then sitting here…

The slam of a distant door snapped Rin from her interesting thoughts and brought her attention to the door. The fall of heavy footsteps fell in time with Rin's growing heartbeat. It was Naraku…she was sure of it. Why couldn't he leave her alone? It was bad enough that she was forced to look upon his disgusting face…and know that this man was her mother's killer. Instinctively, Rin pushed her back into the wall with the smallest hope that she would melt into the stone and disappear. But physics just didn't work that way unfortunately.

The sound of a key slipping into the heavy lock and turning sent shivers down Rin's spine. As the door was swung open and the shadow of Naraku stood in the door frame, Rin let out a small whimper. She became weak and felt so helpless whenever she saw him. _Damn him…damn him to an eternal hell. _

A wide smirk grew on Naraku's lips, "And how is my dear Rin this morning?"

"Screw you." Rin bite out. She may feel weak but that doesn't mean Naraku has to know it. If she was going down…she'd be going down fighting.

"Now now Rin. You have such a dirty little mouth on you." Naraku chuckled, "It makes me so very much excited to hear it."

Rin swallowed, her brown eyes icing over with hate and determination. "I hope you die by Sesshomaru's hands, Naraku."

Naraku walked forward, closing the door before reaching up and flicking on the light. An evil glint shined in his ruby eyes, "Oh no, the big bad Sesshomaru. Don't make me laugh my dear. Sesshomaru can't touch me."

"He can and he will. When he finds you, he'll make sure you die for real this time, you bastard." Rin whispered her tone even and cold.

Naraku leaned in, his breathing creeping across Rin's cheek and down her throat. For a moment, Rin's mask of indifference slipped. "When you say my name…or speak such dirty little words…it sends shivers up and down my body…exciting me…enticing me…I like it."

Rin swallowed again, her face moving away from his mouth out of instinct. How could she be losing her grip? She lived with Sesshomaru for Kami's sake! He was the king of no emotion! So why couldn't she copy him? "Leave me alone."

Naraku laughed out loud, leaning away from Rin suddenly. He threw his hands up in the air and turned around, "Ha! You think I would leave you alone? Come now sweetie, the fun is only beginning!"

Rin glared at him, "Let me go. You're holding onto something that has long since died Naraku."

"Has it really?" Naraku asked his tone faking innocence as he stopped in front of Rin's face again. He reached out with his hand and lightly touched her cheek. His skin was burning hot and Rin flinched away form his touch. She felt even dirtier now that he had touched her…again.

"You are so beautiful…so much like your mother…" Naraku mumbled, causing Rin's eyes to dart back to his face in surprise. This wasn't the first time he had mentioned her mother but it was how he had said it…with such emotion and longing…almost as if he had actually loved her. _Disgusting…_

"She didn't love you." Rin said, no longer caring if her words hurt him or not. Rin had always been known to be bluntly honest about things she firmly believed in.

"Oh but she did. I could see it in her eyes." Naraku said, his red eyes glazing over in memory.

Rin resisted the urge to roll her own eyes. How disgusting…even though she had been young at the time her mother had been alive, it didn't take a genius to know that her parents were so deeply in love. Naraku could lie all he wanted but the only person who would believe him was himself. He was talking to the wrong crowd here. "Obviously your version of love is going to the police about sexual harassment and filing against you, and then having you go and kidnap her and murder her!"

The stinging sensation on her cheek was the only reminder of the slap Naraku dealt her. Squeezing her eyes shut to push the pain away, Rin fell quiet and became still.

"You do not know the connection between your mother and me. And I know that we can have the same." Naraku whispered his voice low and deadly.

Rin took a deep breath to calm her boiling nerves. How dare he slap her…Oh man, when she was free of these damn restraints…

Rin's thoughts were drawn to halt when Naraku once again caressed her burning red cheek. "Now see what you've done Rin? I had to slap you…to stop you from making such accusations. I never wanted to harm your beautiful skin. It makes me feel like such a horrible person."

"You are a horrible person Naraku. And nothing you say or do will change my mind." Rin said, her brown eyes sliding to lock with his ruby ones.

Naraku drew back as he stared down into the depths of Rin's eyes. They were so cold and void of any emotion besides pure hate. His erection grew at the mere sight of it. Biting out a groan, Naraku raised his hand and grabbed the back of Rin's head, wrapping his fingers tightly in her hair. Pulling her forward, he ignored the sharp intake of breath from Rin as he leaned in suddenly and covered her mouth with his.

He had to know if she tasted as delicious as her mother…he just had to know! Ignoring how Rin thrashed around, Naraku forced her mouth open with his tongue and plunged inside. Even if it was only a second, Naraku got his answer. Pulling away before Rin could bite down on his tongue; Naraku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and smirked down at Rin.

Rin's mind went completely blank when she felt Naraku's disgusting lips crash down on hers. She thought that if she maybe just stayed still he would let go of her and the kiss would end. But when he forced apart her lips only to have his rotting tongue inside of her mouth, she freaked. Thrashing around, Rin attempted to free herself from his mouth, but the hand in her hair kept yanking her and keeping her in place. Finally Rin was about to close her teeth right on his tongue when he pulled away. Even as he smirked down at her collapsed form, Rin felt the fire of hatred burning deep inside of her. Pulling herself up she gathered all of the spit left within her mouth, no matter how disgusting it was, and spit right at his feet.

"You disgust me." She managed to say.

Naraku's smile only grew, "That's a shame…but you'll grow to love me, you'll see."

"I will never love you."

Naraku reached forward and grabbed her chin in his hand before she could turn away, "I will make you love me. The things I can do to you will have you at my feet kissing them in no time. Your mother did."

"My mother did no such thing. She would never." Rin whispered, her voice dropping once again to a deadly tone.

Naraku knelt in front of her and smirked, his ruby eyes twinkling, "How would you know my dear?"

"She would have sooner died then do something like that."

"Yes well….she did." Naraku replied.

"Don't fucking toy with me Naraku. I know my mother hated you with all of her guts. And you didn't like how she hated you so much, so you killed her." Rin said.

"No my dear…sweet Rin." Naraku whispered.

Rin's brown eyes narrowed slightly. "No what Naraku?"

"I didn't kill her."

"Yes you did. The police found her car covered in her blood." Rin insisted, her voice beginning to falter.

"I may have injured her…but she was very much still alive." Naraku said, a small smile creeping upward on his lips.

"What do you mean Naraku? My mother was still alive?" Rin said, the idea of her mother being alive after the attack excited her but then anger took over once again, "Then what happened to her body?"

"Nothing happened to her body. I still wanted it." Naraku chuckled, his smile growing more.

The idea of Naraku wanting to screw a dead corpse grossed Rin out to no end, and she felt the urge to throw up the little food she had left in her stomach. "You're disgusting Naraku."

"I resent that comment Rin." Naraku said.

Rin glared up at him, "What did you do with my mother!"

"I did nothing. She is doing just fine." Naraku said, enjoying the seconds that passed after he spoke.

Rin sat there, allowing the words from Naraku to sink in. He couldn't mean…he didn't possibly mean…no it wasn't right…it couldn't be…. "Wait…you mean…my mother is…"

"Yes my dear sweet fireball…" Naraku whispered his face inches away from hers. His ruby eyes locked with her large frightened brown ones as he whispered the few words Rin dreaded to hear, "Your mother is still alive."

* * *

Obviously the Kami's were working in the favor of Sesshomaru and his men tonight. The full moon had seemed like a problem earlier in the night but by the time Sesshomaru was ready to move out, mysterious clouds had rolled in from the bay and covered the moon, blocking out all possible light. Once his men were all dressed in full black gear and loaded down with guns and various explosives, Sesshomaru had the cars ready and they all set out.

The ride there was uneventful. Mostly because every person riding in the car with Sesshomaru remained quiet, their minds solely on rescuing Rin and killing Naraku once and for all. Keeping his golden eyes focused on the passing scenery, Sesshomaru lightly fingered the automatic attached to his side. The cool metal felt reassuring and gave Sesshomaru a sense of power. Although he might never use the weapon, he still felt better knowing that it was there as a sort of back up.

"Would you like us to park here sir?" His driver asked, motioning to a parking garage up a head.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

Parking inside, Sesshomaru stepped out of the black SUV followed by his General and first Lieutenant. Sesshomaru turned on his GPS tracker and shifted through the different pictures until he landed on the one with the over head view of the satellite heat sensor. According to the tracker they were less then a mile away from the entrance to the warehouse. Motioning to the others, they set out into the darkness and covered the short distance in little time.

The alley to any onlooker seemed dark and un-inhabited, but to the heat sensor attached to Sesshomaru's side and the glasses over his eyes that provided night vision, told better. There were about ten men hiding out on top of barrels and dumpsters, with a few lounging on the metal stairs hanging from the apartment buildings on both sides of the alleyway. And straight ahead in front of the metal door, were four men guarding the only entrance…and Sesshomaru was dedicated to getting to it and inside without any alerts sounding.

The first few men were easy to take care of and dispose of, but the next few that hung from the stairs proved more difficult. With the help of a few of his men and some useful little devices called sleeping darts, those men hanging from the stairs were now sleeping in a deep slumber behind the dumpsters. With six out of the ten men out of the way, Sesshomaru and the others were left with the remaining four standing outside of the metal door.

Motioning to his General, Sesshomaru bent down and crept as silently as a predator would towards its prey, until he was directly behind two of the guards. Glancing to the side he was pleased to see his General, who was built similar to Sesshomaru's own body, crouching behind the other two men on the other side of the door. Standing to his full six feet and some odd inches of height, Sesshomaru nodded to his General to do the same. With one quick movement, Sesshomaru had his arms around each of the men's necks and his hands covering their mouths with white pieces of cloth soaked in sleeping powder. The two muscular men in his arms twisted and attempted to latch out on their hidden attacker, but Sesshomaru remained firm and soon the two men in his arms hung limp, and deep in sleep. Walking in the shadows, Sesshomaru moved towards the dumpster and with the help of his other men; they lifted the last four men inside, closed and locked the dumpster down until they trusted it to be secure.

Once sure the area was clear, Sesshomaru headed towards the main door and scanned the heavy metal for bombs, and trip wires. Finding none, Sesshomaru pulled out the set of keys he had snatched from one of the men and slipped a large brass key into the lock. Sesshomaru opened the door slowly and placed a skinny black wire inside the tiny opening. Flipping on the device in his hands, the screen revealed a dimly lit stone hallway. There were no guards that could be seen to the eye but Sesshomaru could see several hallways spanning off from this main one. Pulling the wire back, he secured it once more to his belt and flipped the screen off. Nodding to the men behind him, Sesshomaru opened the door and slipped inside. His men followed silently, branched off and began to explore the hallway.

The first thing Sesshomaru did was look for cameras. Earlier they had all discussed that cameras would be the factor that decided whether they remained hidden or were discovered. Solving the problem was easy enough; each man now carried on them a switch that they would flip the moment they found any camera. The device sent out tiny little frequencies that jammed the camera. However the beauty of this tiny device was that as other jammers blew the circuit inside the camera; this wonderful little guy only froze the camera. Another words, instead of sending back a blank screen to the person watching, the camera froze on the exact picture it was seeing. Almost as if time was frozen. So if Sesshomaru saw a camera all he had to do was flip the switch on his belt, the camera would jam and freeze on the exact picture it was seeing at that moment, and it would leave Sesshomaru to freely move right underneath the camera, without ever alerting any guards. The beauty of technology…

Pulling out the scans from the satellites, Sesshomaru looked around. It seemed that the only hallway that led to the stairs Sesshomaru wanted to take upstairs was two halls down on his left. With his General and five other soldiers following, Sesshomaru made his way slowly down the low lit hall. Taking down two more guards, Sesshomaru only had to flip his camera switch twice before they made it to the stairs. Glancing down at his heat sensor, Sesshomaru frowned. The next floor up held many guards…but they were also close to where they believed Rin was being held. His first Lieutenant was heading in the direction of the other two red dots they had found earlier. Sesshomaru really didn't expect to find anyone but still…that feeling he had felt earlier still remained deep in his chest. It couldn't hurt to check the room out could it?

Flipping his camera switch, Sesshomaru froze the cameras just as his General motioned to his men. The five ran out into the hallway and quickly took down the four of Naraku's men. Sesshomaru and his General walked into the now clear hallway and studied the map. If the red dot really was Rin, then the room she was in was exactly above them and probably a little to the left.

"That way." Sesshomaru said pointing to a hall that turned left.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what came first. The explosion or the screams. All Sesshomaru did know was that the instant he felt the bullet enter his left arm, he instantly felt the need to survive…and the only way to do that was to fire back. Pulling his guns from their holsters on both sides of his hips, Sesshomaru ignored the searing pain in his arm and began to fire upon his enemy. Anger seeped from Sesshomaru into his guns, just as the blood was dripping from his arm onto the stone ground. Ducking for cover, Sesshomaru cursed loudly, his General who was crouched beside him cursed just as much.

"Damnit!" The General yelled, pulling from his vest another case of bullets. Shoving it inside the barrel of his gun, he turned towards Sesshomaru, "What do you want us to do now?"

"Fire back. Our cover is blown now...which means Naraku will go for Rin first and try to get her out of here before I'm able to find her…" Sesshomaru said, thinking out loud. He chanced a look around the corner and quickly ducked back as another round of bullets showered down upon the corner. "Fuck!"

Sesshomaru re-loaded his guns and cocked them both back. Turning to his General, his golden eyes locked with the older mans. "Give me cover. I need to get to the stairs on the other side."

His General nodded, motioned towards his four remaining men and spoke to them quickly about the plan. Giving Sesshomaru the sign he had been waiting for, he took off, even as bullets whizzed past him from both his allies and enemies. Thankfully he made it to the stairs and taking only a quick moment to catch his breath, he began to ascend the stairs, ever so careful of Naraku's men. Far above a swinging light blinked on and off, creating a haunting illusion, with shadows dancing along the walls. Sesshomaru ignored the light and the ominous sounds of bullets and cries of pain out of his mind, focusing solely on the matter at hand.

"Milord!"

Sesshomaru turned around to see his General running up the stairs, two men following. All three were bloody and not looking in the best shape of their lives. But thankfully they were alive and willing to help their Lord…and right now that was all that mattered. Locking eyes with his General, Sesshomaru only had to nod once to understand the unspoken message between them. In the end the most important thing that had to be accomplished was rescuing Rin…and Sesshomaru would be the one to do it. And if that meant that some sacrifices had to be made…then so be it.

"Allow me to clear a path for you." His General said in a cocky voice, picking a grenade from his belt, ripping off the top and throwing it around the corner quickly. A loud explosion was heard seconds after the grenade had been thrown. Waving to his men, the General turned the corner and sent swift bullets into the lingering dust from the explosion.

"Milord! Clear shot!"

Sesshomaru smirked lightly, before picking up his guns and walking into the now battle scared hallway. Checking the heat scans quickly; Sesshomaru turned to his right and began to count the doors he passed. When he came upon the fifth door, Sesshomaru whistled to his General. Giving the door a powerful kick, the lock busted and allowed the door to hang loosely from its hinges. The General walked into the dark room first and turned a flashlight on. Sesshomaru waited just outside of the door until he heard the 'okay' from his General. Although standing just right outside of the door made Sesshomaru extremely anxious…since this might be the room that held Rin.

"Um…Milord…you might want to come in now."

Sesshomaru wasted no time in stepping around the corner and raising his face to the newly lit room. Golden eyes snapped and wavered for a moment at the sight he saw. There, hung up only by the chains wrapped around her ankles and wrists was his sweet innocent Rin.

Swiftly closing the distance between him and Rin he barked to his General, "Secure the hallway…I don't want anyone getting in or out until I have Rin ready to be moved."

His General nodded and began to yell to his men orders to check the remaining rooms on the floor and to secure the hallway and stairs. As his General left, Sesshomaru was left alone with Rin. She was unconscious but was breathing evenly thankfully. Taking a small laser gun from a pocket in his pants, Sesshomaru aimed carefully at the iron locks and cut through them with practiced ease. As the red light cut through the last lock, Sesshomaru dropped the gun in favor of catching Rin instead. She groaned in protest of the movement but remained asleep.

Gathering the young girl in his arms, Sesshomaru stood. He briefly took notice of her condition but decided he would look at her better when they were safely out of danger. However it didn't stop the way he was feeling when his eyes roamed over body and saw how Rin's clothes were torn and blood caked her pale white skin. Holding her close to his chest, Sesshomaru called to his General.

"I've got Rin! We need to get her to safety before I go back for Naraku." Sesshomaru said, feeling better now that he had Rin back in his arms…where she belonged.

His General nodded, and spoke clearly into his microphone that was connected to the men waiting back inside the parking garage down the street. "Have the van ready. We have her."

Sesshomaru heard a "ten four" before his General told him to follow him, as they cleared a path to the nearest exit. As much as Sesshomaru did not want to leave the building without Naraku's blood covering his hands, Rin's safety and well being came first. Once she was clear and out of danger, Sesshomaru would go back for Naraku.

Dodging a few bullets here and there, Sesshomaru was not about to lie that the exit never looked so relieving as it did just then. Once sure the exit was clear and that the van awaiting Rin was outside ready, Sesshomaru busted through the metal door and took off at a run towards the black unmarked van. His men had the back doors open and ready for him before he even got to them. Stepping up inside the van, Sesshomaru carefully laid Rin down on one of seats. Brushing a stray hair out of her face, that was so bloody and bruised, Sesshomaru's anger rose incredibly. He was about to turn around and go find Naraku so he could kill the bastard when he heard a small cough and moan. Spinning around golden eyes widened as large brown ones slowly fluttered open. Sesshomaru was instantly back at Rin's side, her small hands held tightly within hers. He prayed his presence was enough to make her wake up fully.

"Rin?" He asked softly.

Rin turned her head to the side and slowly her brown eyes lost their haze and became clear and focused on Sesshomaru.

"You're awake…thank the Kami's." Sesshomaru said breathing out the breath he never knew he had been holding in.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered, "Is it really you?"

"Yes Rin…it is." Sesshomaru replied. "Get some rest…I'll see you soon. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Rin nodded, her head turning to the side before she nearly bolted upright in complete fear and terror, "Wait Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around in the van to look at her, his golden eyes questioning. "Yes?"

"Naraku! He said something about my mother…" Rin said, her voice fading for a moment, as if she was trying to remember if it had all been a dream or reality. "He said…she was alive."

Sesshomaru doubted that. "Are you sure? You could have dreamt this Rin."

Rin shook her head fiercely. "No! I remember exactly what he said and it was no dream Sesshomaru! You have got to believe me…she's alive and somewhere in that damn building!"

Although Sesshomaru doubted what Rin was telling him, something in her eyes…that frantic look made him wonder. The more he thought about it the more he began to wonder. Those two dots from earlier on the heat scans were beginning to make much more sense right about now. He needed to find his Lieutenant and see what he had found out when investigating those mysterious dots.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can find out Rin. But for now I am ordering you to rest and allow someone to check over your wounds. When I see you next I want you to be well rested and feeling better, is that understood?"

Rin trusted that he would look into her request, so she sat back and smiled, "I will. Thank you Sesshomaru and be safe. I want to see you again real soon."

"And you will." Sesshomaru promised, before jumping out of the van and nodding to the men holding open the doors. Closing and locking the doors, Sesshomaru watched as the van took off down the road towards the hospital. She would be safe there and hopefully when all things were done with…he would be able to see her.

Turning away from the road, Sesshomaru headed back towards the building. His General went ahead of him as they re-entered the hell hole. Pulling from his back pocket the satellite scans of the two other dots; Sesshomaru really began to wonder if finding the room and the two bodies it held was worth it. For all they knew, it could have been two guards sleeping. However he had promised Rin…so he would have to look into it.

Sesshomaru reached for his microphone and said clearly, "Top dog to First Lieutenant. Come in."

There was static in his ear for a moment before it cleared and his First Lieutenant's voice came through, "This is First Lieutenant to Top Dog. Yes?"

"What is the status on the two dots?" Sesshomaru asked, following his General who was guiding him through the halls.

"Well sir…you might want to come see for yourself."

Sesshomaru didn't like how his First Lieutenant had said those words…but it had sounded important. "I'll be there shortly."

He looked up at his General, "How far?"

"Two more halls and a couple of rooms." Was the reply.

Sesshomaru nodded. The sooner he got to the room and found what his First Lieutenant sounded so worried about the better. The beast inside of Sesshomaru was begging to come out and find Naraku. Turning down the last few hallways, and passing several doors, Sesshomaru was glad to see a few of their men and his First Lieutenant standing outside of one specific room.

"What did you find?" He demanded, his patience growing thin.

The First Lieutenant pointed towards the open door. "Look for yourself."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes but said nothing as he turned to the room and peered inside. The sight left him dead in his tracks. Golden eyes were wide and his jaw dropped a fraction of an inch at what he was seeing.

"Father…" Sesshomaru whispered. His eyes had to be deceiving him…someone was playing a trick on him…they had to be. There was no way…he died. He had died in the explosion! They had never found his body! And now, Sesshomaru suddenly realized, they knew why. "You never…died?"

His father stared weakly up at son, a small smirk creeping onto his lips, "Now son…you know I'm too stubborn to be killed."

"But…" Sesshomaru whispered, before his father interrupted him.

"Son. We have much to discuss I know. But it can wait until this whole thing is done and over with." Inutaisho said his stern voice returning to him. "We have bigger problems to deal with. Such as this…" Inutaisho said, nodding and pointing a finger towards something across the room.

Golden eyes followed the direction of his fingers and once more Sesshomaru was in for another shock of a lifetime. A battered woman…maybe around her middle thirties early forties was slumped up against the stone wall, her tattered clothing old and ripped in so many places. As she raised her head and her face came into the light, Sesshomaru nearly gasped. Her face was so familiar and yet different…her eyes though…they were the same. There was no doubt in his mind any longer as the middle aged woman smiled weakly up at Sesshomaru. Everything Rin had told him was the truth…

"Sesshomaru…" His father's voice broke through his thoughts, "Meet Sachi Ukiyo…Rins mother."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**_Rin: Bet you all didn't see that one coming!. XD_**

_**Yasha: Some of you guessed it but some were still clueless! Lol it's all good.**_

_**Rin: Yep…well another cliffy! Haha! Sorry**_

**_Yasha: Yes now...review! We love to hear from you all! _**

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

**Rin is safe but is Sesshomaru, his father and Sachi? Naraku isn't done with them just yet! Find out what his evil plans are in the next chapter!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	24. Chapter 24: A Little's Enough

**_Musei Sange: Silent Confessions_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin _**

**_Rin: Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! _**

**_Yasha:_ _Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions!

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**_Chapter 24:_ A Little's Enough**

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

_Golden eyes followed the direction of his fingers and once more Sesshomaru was in for another shock of a lifetime. A battered woman…maybe around her middle thirties early forties was slumped up against the stone wall, her tattered clothing old and ripped in so many places. As she raised her head and her face came into the light, Sesshomaru nearly gasped. Her face was so familiar and yet different…her eyes though…they were the same. There was no doubt in his mind any longer as the middle-aged woman smiled weakly up at Sesshomaru. Everything Rin had told him was the truth…_

_"Sesshomaru…" His father's voice broke through his thoughts, "Meet Sachi Ukiyo…Rins mother."

* * *

_

Impossible…there could just be no way in the world…she was suppose to be dead. Ten years, ten long years had passed, how could she still be alive? The Kami's were pulling some joke on him Sesshomaru just knew it. Either that or it was another of Naraku's dirty schemes. But those eyes…As much as Sesshomaru wanted to find some fault or lie hiding inside their brown depths, the truth was to plain to miss. Those brown eyes were the same as Rin's; so soft and gentle.

A small twinkle appeared in said eyes as a raspy yet small voice spoke up, "So you're the Sesshomaru who has been taking care of my little girl…"

Golden eyes blinked once, as Sesshomaru returned to reality. Briefly, Sesshomaru glanced at his father relief flooding his being when he saw his father was not too injured before looking back at Sachi…Rin's mother.

"Yes I am."

A smile graced the pale thin lips of Sachi, "I've heard so many wonderful things about you…I'm glad Rin has you there for her."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply when his General touched his shoulder, "Milord I've received word that Naraku is close by. We should get these two to safety."

Falling back into soldier mode, Sesshomaru nodded. "Right. Have another van parked outside ready to transport these two to the hospital. I will be there as soon as I can."

Turning around with every intention of leaving to go and greet Naraku, he was stopped by his father's voice.

"Wait Sesshomaru."

Golden eyes slid to meet his father's own amber eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't you think you've won enough battles today?" Inutaisho asked, his question holding another meaning.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I will kill Naraku father."

"Not today though my son." Inutaisho said, his tone bordering a plead. "Think about your actions Sesshomaru. He could have a trap set up for you, and just when you have Rin back you wish to risk your own life?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes never wavered but inside his mind he was running around in a craze. His father, the one man who had always stood by his side throughout this whole hunt for Naraku, was telling him to wait, to back down and fight another day. It seemed his father had been hit too many times over the head.

"Sesshomaru, please think about it." Sesshomaru raised his eyes to his father's and within those eyes that were so much like his; Sesshomaru's strong will begin to break.

"Sesshomaru…" His eyes slowly left his father's to lower on Rin's mother. She was struggling to stand with the help of one of the soldiers, her legs and the rest of her body so weak from her captivity. Soft brown eyes, the same as Rin's, glistened with unshed tears. "Sesshomaru…My daughter needs you, and I'm begging you…if you go out there and get yourself killed she'll die as well. Fight and kill Naraku another day when it's on your terms. For now go home and rest, we all need it."

Looking into Sachi's eyes was almost like looking into Rin's. The warm depths of their brown eyes were so much alike it was frightening. How could he say no? Part of him was tired of the fighting and wished to go home, back to their other half, back to where things were right. And then the other side of him wanted to go find Naraku, forget all of the dangers and kill that bastard for everything he has done to him and his family.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said. "We will retreat for now. But the next Naraku is close; none of you will stop me. Understood?"

Inutaisho nodded, a small smile curving on his lips, "Agreed son. Now let's get out of here."

"Yes…I want very much to see my daughter." Sachi said relief evident in her voice.

Sesshomaru stood alone in the room, once his soldiers and General began the walk back to the van waiting outside. He fingered the chains stained with blood lightly. Here in this room Sachi had been held for over ten years, alone in the dark, afraid for her life…it made Sesshomaru angry enough for his vision to bleed red. And he didn't even know this woman. The little he did know was what Rin had told him, but still when he looked at Sachi he felt like he had known her for years.

Gripping one of the chains tightly in one of his hands, Sesshomaru squeezed the metal hard. In his mind he could see Rin in Sachi's place. What if Sesshomaru had failed in saving Rin? Would she become Naraku's little pet slave just as Sachi had? The sick and disgusting thoughts swarmed through Sesshomaru's head, until his hand tightened hard enough for the metal to shatter in his fist. The loud break brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and back to the present. Staring down at the broken metal in his hand and the fresh cuts made by the metal Sesshomaru let free a string of curse words. Opening his hand, Sesshomaru allowed the metal to fall freely from his hand and onto the cement below him.

Giving the torture room one last look, Sesshomaru turned around and left. Sesshomaru met up with the group down the hall and walked in the front with his General.

"Sir I have just gotten through to the guards with Rin. She is safely in the hospital being looked at as we speak." His General said.

"Good. Tell them we have another two coming that need immediate attention." Sesshomaru replied as his General nodded.

They made it to the outside and to the vans with little problems. Naraku was nowhere to be seen much to Sesshomaru's relief and dismay. Climbing into the van behind his father and Sachi, Sesshomaru leaned back against the cool metal.

"I received word that Rin is safe in the hospital and as soon as you two have been checked thoroughly and deemed okay, you may both go and see her." Sesshomaru said.

"I have waited to see her for ten years Sesshomaru. Forgive me if I seem anxious in seeing her." Sachi said with a small smile.

"I understand, but you will see her soon enough." Sesshomaru said re-assuring Sachi.

"And I can't wait to see Izayoi again…" Inutaisho said his eyes closing and a smile appearing on his thin lips.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to not only roll his eyes in disgust but say something as well. Instead he opted to rest as they made their way to the hospital. He was nearly asleep when his father's voice spoke up once again.

"Sesshomaru…son." Golden eyes opened giving his tired attention to his father. "Thank you Sesshomaru…for saving us."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding that his father meant more than he was saying. Sesshomaru had firmly believed that his father was dead and all evidence had pointed to Sachi's death so it was a miracle that they were both alive. What's more if Sesshomaru had decided against checking out the two dots on the heat scan surely his father and Sachi would be dead or at least doomed to die. The thoughts bothered Sesshomaru more then he wanted to admit.

* * *

When Rin awoke she was warm, numb, a little confused. Wide brown eyes stared around the room she was lying in and slowly Rin recognized the usual white hospital walls and ceiling. The constant beeping of her heart monitor and muffled voices coming from the halls were the only sounds Rin could hear. It only took her a moment to remember why and how she came to be in the hospital. Immediately Rin sat up only to fall back down with a cry of pain. Her entire body was aching and Rin couldn't even begin to pinpoint where the pain was first coming from. Biting her tongue as the pain began to pass, Rin wasn't surprised when her door swung open and a tough looking bodyguard decked out in a black suit rushed inside.

"Is everything okay in her Lady Rin?" He asked.

Rin's eyebrow rose questionably. "Yes."

The bodyguard nodded and turned to leave when Rin called out to him. "Wait!"

"Yes milady?"

"Do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry milady but I have not heard of his whereabouts."

"You will let me know when you do know something right?" Rin asked.

"Of course milady. You'll be the first to know."

Rin smiled as he left her alone once more in the room. Her eyes drifted to the T.V mounted on the wall. The remote had to be around here somewhere…turning her head; Rin spotted the remote on the table next to her bed. Turning the T.V on Rin began flipping through the channels. Cartoons made her laugh which hurt her sides and all of the movie channels were playing drama filled movies and romance ones that were so full of crap Rin became disgusted. Sighing Rin opted on watching the news not really wondering why she was. Time must have slipped by because soon after night had fallen, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Rin called out, pressing the mute button for the T.V.

The door opened slowly and in entered the same bodyguard from earlier. His lips wore a smile and Rin took it as happy news. "Lady Rin, I received news about Sesshomaru."

"And?" Rin asked.

"He's here." Her bodyguard replied.

Rin immediately sat up despite the pain that shot through her body. "Where is he?"

Her bodyguard cracked a smile. "He said he would be coming to see you shortly. He just has some business to finish up."

Rin nodded, "Thank you."

Her bodyguard smiled and turned to leave. Rin lay back down with a smile stretched across her lips. To kill the time until Sesshomaru showed up Rin went back to watching T.V. switching it to something more lighthearted such as cartoons on Disney. Half way through a Disney movie there was a soft knock on her door. Quickly muting the T.V. Rin called to the person behind the door to come in.

Sesshomaru was one hell of a sight to see. Rin's smile was huge as her brown eyes met his gorgeous bright golden eyes. In a heartbeat Rin was sitting up and attempting to get out of her bed. Just as quickly, Sesshomaru was by her side pushing her down back onto the bed.

"Relax Rin. Lay back down, I'm not going anywhere." Sesshomaru reassured Rin.

Rin nodded and allowed to be pushed back onto the bed. "I was so worried about you and I thought something bad had happened to you when I woke up and didn't find you here! Do you know how much-."

Rin was suddenly stopped mid sentence when Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his. It was like they hadn't seen each other in months. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and brought Sesshomaru closer to her body. Their tongues battling, Rin felt the pain began to melt aside. Pulling away from Sesshomaru was harder than Rin wanted it to be, but at the same time she knew that they needed to talk.

"Please…don't ever leave my side again Sesshomaru." Rin whispered her forehead resting against Sesshomaru's.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin smiled and leaned in to give him a quick peck before falling back against her pillows. "Are you hurt?"

"Not in places that won't heal quickly." Sesshomaru said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine now that I know you're safe." Rin said smiling. "Did you…did you defeat Naraku?"

"No I was convinced other wise." Sesshomaru said briefly looking away from Rin. "When I kill Naraku it will be on my terms."

Rin could only nod. "Sesshomaru I'm sorry…"

Sesshomaru knew what she was going to say so he cut her off with a wave of a hand, "Do not apologize for the last few days Rin. None of this is your fault at all."

Rin felt the tears poke at the corner of her eyes. She tried blinking them away but one betrayed her and fell from her eye. Rin twisted away from Sesshomaru as he reached out to her. "No…please don't touch me. I let him…he hurt me Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry…"

This time Sesshomaru ignored Rin's protesting hand and gathered Rin into his arms. It was awkward since Sesshomaru had to lift Rin up and over the bedside and onto his lap, while being careful of her IV's. "Sesshomaru…what are you doing?"

"Holding you."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "But I told you not to touch me. I'm disgusting."

"No. You are not disgusting and I refuse to believe you consider yourself dirty." Sesshomaru argued in his monotone voice.

"But I am Sesshomaru!" Rin protested. "Naraku touched me…and it reminded me of my dad…and-and how he use to t-touch me…oh Kami Sesshomaru I was so scared!"

Sesshomaru held a hand up to Rin's head and held her there, her face against his neck. She could feel his pulse beating steadily and it soothed her own. His other hand rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"Rin…you're safe now. Naraku will not harm you ever again." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. He knew by the doctor's report that Rin had not been raped but she was covered in bruises and cuts. They had saved Rin in time. Who was to say when Naraku would have actually raped Rin? If Sesshomaru had waited another day or week, Rin surely would have been raped or worse…killed. Hugging the young girl to his chest tighter, Sesshomaru feared his next thought. Rin was broken as it was…if they had not rescued her when they did how much more could Rin have taken before she collapsed?

* * *

Once Rin had fallen asleep in his arms, Sesshomaru waited a few minutes before he placed her gently back into her bed. Covering her with the blanket, Sesshomaru ran the back of his hand carefully over a light bruise on her cheek. Rin moaned in her sleep and twisted away from his touch. Sesshomaru scowled but turned to leave opting to give Rin the silence and privacy she needed while in turn he went to talk to his father.

Fortunately his father was on the same floor as Rin and the walk wasn't far. Knocking softly Sesshomaru waited for his father to say it was okay to come in. He knew Izayoi was inside with his father and personally Sesshomaru really didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Come in Sesshomaru. I know it's you." He heard his father call.

Golden eyes narrowed before twisting the doorknob in his hand and opening the door slowly. "How did you know father?"

Inutaisho smirked; his eyes bright but his smile still weak. Sesshomaru knew that it was the medicine making him drowsy but it didn't stop Sesshomaru from feeling a small pang of worry. Nodding at his stepmother Sesshomaru took the seat next to his father and waited.

"I always know when my sons are near."

Sesshomaru nodded a little uncomfortable but nonetheless getting down to business. "Father, Rin woke a little while ago. We spoke and then her drugs took affect and she is once again sleeping."

"So you neglected from telling her about her mother? Or did it just slip your mind?" His father questioned.

Golden eyes narrowed at his father, "I choose not to tell her about her mother until she is stronger and an in a better state of mind without the drugs."

The answer seemed suitable for his father and Sesshomaru was glad for that. His gaze shifted away from his father and settled on the distant wall.

"Dear maybe you should rest more." Izayoi's gentle voice broke the silence and Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the two adults.

Inutaisho pursed his lips and looked like he was about to argue his wife's statement but changed his mind at the last moment. Nodding his head he leaned back against his pillows. "I suppose resting would be a wise choice."

Izayoi smiled, patting her husband's hand as he turned his eyes to his son. "Sesshomaru perhaps you should go back to Rin and think about what I said. Sachi wants to see her daughter and I'm sure if Rin knew she was alive, Rin would feel the same way."

Sesshomaru nodded agreeing to his father's suggestion. Leaving the room, Sesshomaru did not fail to see his father's crestfallen face as he turned away to look out the open window. Closing the door softly Sesshomaru started back towards Rin's room when he stopped suddenly. Turning on his heel sharply Sesshomaru changed directions. His head up he quickly walked the short length to the waiting room where his brother and friends sat anxiously awaiting news on Rin.

Kagome was the first to see him and quickly stood her expression worried. Even though they knew Rin was okay and going to pull through that didn't help their dread. Inuyasha noticed his girlfriend stand suddenly and looked in the direction she was. Seeing his brother he too stood and nudged Miroku and Sango to let them know.

"How is she Sesshomaru?" Kagome was first to ask, "Is she awake?"

Sesshomaru nodded hearing all four of the teens sigh in relief. "Yes she is awake and well. However she does not know about her mother and my father being alive. I want to be the one who does that."

"Can we see her Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Nodding, Sesshomaru pointed them in the direction of Rin's room and told them to not wake her if she was sleeping. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver locks. This day had been very long indeed.

* * *

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha her hands clasped tightly together in front of her. Inuyasha peered down at his girlfriend and reached for her hands. Pulling them apart he gently took one within his strong firm hand and smiled at her.

"Relax dear." Inuyasha said softly walking closer to Kagome.

Miroku had his arm draped over Sango's shoulder and had her pulled tightly against his side. Sango whispered into his shoulder, "I'm scared Miroku…it hurts to see Rin in pain."

Miroku kissed the top of her head, "The doctors said she's not in too much pain. They gave her medicine to dull it."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, "It's the fact that she got hurt in the first place that makes us hurt so much."

Miroku nodded, "Yes I understand where you're coming from Kagome."

"Here we are." Inuyasha announced pulling his friends away from the conversation and back into reality.

Kagome took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. "I have to see her."

Pushing the door open Rin's four friends walked in quietly hoping to not disturb Rin if she was sleeping. Instead they found her wide-awake, watching T.V. Kagome prepared herself for the worst from Rin but instead Rin looked up at her friends and gave them a warm smile.

"Hey guys. You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you all." Rin said softly but with true emotion backing it up.

Kagome bit her lip and took one moment to peer into Rin's eyes before tears began to spill from her own. "Oh Rin!" Kagome ran to her bedside and collapsed against it crying before Sango joined her on the other side.

Rin looked down at her two best friends and smiled sadly before a few tears leaked from her brown eyes as well. "It's ok…. I'm fine; you have no more reason to worry. Please don't cry it makes me want to start too."

Kagome lifted her head from her arms and stared up at Rin through watery eyes. "But Rin… I missed you so much, we thought you were dead."

Rin smiled softly, "But I'm not. And that's all that matters right?"

Sango nodded, "Yes Rin. You're safe, you're here and that's all that matters right now."

Rin smiled at her other best friend. "Exactly."

Kagome stood and climbed on top of the bed, making sure to not touch Rin's bruises. "Yeah. As long as you promise you won't ever leave my sight ever again. Got it?"

Rin laughed lightly, "You'll have to take that up with Sesshomaru first. He's got me under lock and key, bolts, guards, tanks, the whole nine yards."

Sango lightly touched Rin's cheek. "But at least you'll be safe."

Rin nodded, "Yeah."

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the girly scene unfold before clearing their throats, reminding their girlfriends they were still there.

"You guys too?" Rin said smiling at her two closest guy friends next to Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…we thought we'd be some kind of gentlemen and come visit you." Inuyasha boasted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure Inuyasha. You were bawling out there in the waiting room too."

Inuyasha frowned ignoring his girlfriend in favor of staring at the T.V. Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

Rin laughed deciding to ignore her ribs for once and actually enjoy herself. It had been hell for the past few days and all Rin wanted was to move on…but Naraku was still out there. And as long as he was Rin could never truly be safe. Turning away from her friend's conversations for a brief moment Rin opted to look out the window just at the exact moment a hawk was soaring high up in the blue sky.

_So beautiful…and free._ Rin thought to herself. _I want to be like him…free…

* * *

_

Sesshomaru knocked lightly on the door of Sachi's room hoping that she was awake. When he heard her faint voice say it was okay he pushed the door open and walked inside. Sachi was staring out the window from her bed and following her gaze Sesshomaru saw the outline of a hawk flying in the sky outside.

"So gorgeous isn't it Sesshomaru?" Her voice was so soft and gentle it made Sesshomaru wonder if the ten years of captivity had made her this way or if it was just in her nature.

Sesshomaru figured she was talking about the hawk. "Yes. Do you have a fascination with birds Mrs. Ukiyo?"

"Please just call me Sachi." She said breaking her eyes from the bird as it drifted from view. The brown eyes Rin had inherited from her mom stared into his gold ones with so much sadness and pain it made even his cold heart stir in response.

"Okay…Sachi." Sesshomaru said nodding.

She grinned smoothing out her blankets across her lap. "So what do I owe this meeting Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru swallowed knowing his next words he would have to choose carefully, "Rin…is awake. If you would like to see her I can arrange it."

Sachi's eyes closed and her head tipped back. For a split second Sesshomaru feared she had passed out but then she re-opened them and brought her head back up. "I would love to see my daughter Sesshomaru. Thank you."

It took a few minutes but Sesshomaru soon had Sachi seated comfortably in a wheel chair and left her room followed by a few bodyguards. The whole walk over Sesshomaru noticed that Sachi had fallen very quiet and her eyes remained focused on the path in front of them.

"Sachi?" Sesshomaru said stopping at the corner of Rin's room. He knelt before Sachi and looked up into her face. "I can take you back to your room if you don't think you're ready for this."

Sachi shook her head her brown eyes locking with his, "No Sesshomaru. This needs to happen. I want to see my daughter."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stood and proceeded around the corner towards Rin's room. He knew that her friends had left already since one of the guards had mentioned it to him earlier, so Sesshomaru was confident that Rin was alone. Knocking once he listened for her okay to come in. Opening the door, he stuck his head in briefly before pushing the door completely open.

"Rin there is someone I want you to meet."

Rin titled her head in confusion. She had seen everyone already so who was there left to meet? "Okay."

Sesshomaru nodded to the guard holding the handles of Sachi's wheelchair. Slowly he moved the chair forward and into the room.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said softly, "This is your-."

"Mom…" Rin whispered her eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise.

Sachi finally laid eyes on her daughter for the first time in ten years and began to cry. "Oh dear Kami…it is you, my dear sweet daughter."

Rin's eyes betrayed her and she started to cry as she stared in complete awe at her mother. The mother she was sure had been dead for ten long years. How could this be possible? She had seen the pictures, the evidence; hell Rin had even witnessed her mother's casket be placed six feet under the ground. Rin visited her grave; left flowers on the tombstone, how could her mother be here alive and well when she was suppose to be six feet under? It didn't make sense… Yet she was here, sitting in front of her.

"How…" Rin spoke softly afraid to break the moment.

Sachi smiled lightly, "You Rin…it's all because of you. I wanted to see you again. I had to…"

Rin reached out to touch her mother and frowned when she couldn't reach her. Sachi nodded in understanding and the guard pushed her forward until she was able to finally touch her daughter. The daughter she hadn't been able to touch in ten long years. Sachi's frail fingers ran over Rin's smooth hands in slow movements, taking the time to memorize every inch of her skin, every small detail that made up her mature daughter. Rin stared into the eyes that had haunted her dreams for ten years and could only cry more. Rin had missed her touch, the comfort that came with it and the warmth that spread from her mother; it told Rin that she was alive. That she was here in real life…her mother. It was a miracle.

"I missed you…so much mom." Rin breathed out.

Sachi kissed her daughters hand, letting her tears fall from her cheeks onto her hand. "I missed you as well honey. You have no idea how much I did."

Rin smiled. "I might have an idea."

Sachi laughed before coughing in small fits. Rin sat up and was about to call for a guard when Sachi waved her off and cleared her throat. "It's okay honey. I'm fine… believe me."

"Are you sure? I mean should you be doing so much so soon?" Rin began to look around frantically not sure what to do, when her mothers hand suddenly rested lightly on her own. Rin immediately stilled and looked at her mother.

"Please my dear. It's okay, really." Sachi insisted, patting her daughter's hand. "Relax…and tell me everything about you. I want to know every detail about your life in the past ten years."

Rin's eyes glistened with tears as she smiled, covered her mom's hand with hers, and began to fill her mother in. Rin lost track of time, lost track of how long they sat there talking, remembering, healing. The sun had long since fallen by the time Rin finished her life long story. Sachi was in tears, even though her heart felt like it had a knife stabbed through it. Her daughter…her baby had been hurt, abused, pulled through all seven levels of hell and back, and she had somehow survived to blossom into a strong amazing girl sitting right in front of her.

"Oh my dear baby…I am so sorry for what you have been put through." Sachi whispered her eyes like two never-ending waterfalls of tears. "My pain is so little compared to yours."

Rin's brown eyes went wide, "Mommy, you're kidding me! You've gone through more…so much worse than me. Please don't feel sorry for me."

"You are my daughter. And as your mother I will always feel that your pain is greater than mine. Do not argue that either, okay?" Sachi said her voice as stern as Rin remembered from ten years ago.

Rin nodded a smile creeping onto her lips. "Yes mom."

Sachi reached for her daughters face and pinched her cheek lightly. "Now, wipe that smile off your face and call up that Sesshomaru boy of yours because I want to go and speak with Inutaisho. I have things to discuss with him. Okay sweetie? I love you."

Nodding, Rin reached for the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number. He picked up so quickly Rin couldn't help but giggle at his concerned voice.

"Sesshomaru my mom would like to go and talk to Inutaisho." Rin said holding a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing much more.

"I'll be right in." He said before swiftly hanging up.

Rin said good-bye to her mom as Sesshomaru rolled her out. She smiled at Sesshomaru when he turned his head around to look at her. As he closed the door behind him, Rin turned her head towards the window and saw that hawk flying once again high up in the clear blue sky. This time instead of feeling depressed, Rin actually smiled as she watched the bird fly higher and higher. Just maybe things would go up from here…just maybe.

* * *

Within the following week Rin was released from the hospital back into Sesshomaru's custody. The doctors kept her mother in the hospital refusing to release her until her weight had stabilized to a healthy number and her immune system had strengthened. Inutaisho was released a few days after Rin was and now was enjoying the comforts of home again, and of course having Izayoi worry over him every few minutes. When Rin returned home she returned home to an empty house. Well not entirely but it was close enough for Rin. As soon as Sesshomaru brought Rin home from the hospital he helped her upstairs to her room and spent only a few minutes with her before his cell rang and he had to once again leave. That had been almost a week ago and Rin was bored again. She wanted to see the sun, feel the ocean tide and sand on her feet and hear the birds calling in spring. Deciding that it was time to do such things, she devised a plan.

Reaching for her crutch Rin hopped onto her two feet and placed the wooden device under her. Using it to help her move across the room, Rin opened her door softly to look outside. Her bodyguards turned to look at her as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey guys do you mind if one of you escort me to the hot springs. I really want to just relax in something made out of non metal." Rin said smiling at the men she had come to love.

"Sure thing Miss Rin." Her favorite bodyguard, John, said returning her smile. He pointed to three of his five men and ordered them to follow him while the remaining two stood guard at the door.

Rin felt pretty retarded hobbling down the hall slowly with four strong, tall bodyguards walking around her. How much she wished that soon her legs would be stronger so that she could stand on her own. They were getting better and she was able to hobble slowly across her room without the crutch but long distances like this Rin was sure she would be too tired after making it.

Outside the door Rin stopped as three of her bodyguards went in to inspect the room making sure it was safe for her to go in alone. Once cleared Rin thanked her bodyguards and walked in. Leaning on the crutch Rin walked around the springs to the back room, where the towels and bath items were kept. Her bodyguards didn't know this but she did. A hidden door was in the back room and through it was her ticket to the beach and even if it was for a short while, freedom.

Slipping through the small door, Rin dragged her crutch behind her and stood closing the door behind her. Checking the area around her, Rin sighed when she saw the coast was clear. Hobbling her way towards the stairs leading down to the beach, Rin dreaded the thought of walking down them but knew that she could do it. Each step hurt but it was all worth it in the end when the beach came into sight and she saw the waves crashing against the white sand and broken rocks. Once her feet touched the white sand she smiled and placed her crutch against the bottom step. She refused to take it out there with her. Rin wanted to walk onto the beach by herself with no help. Besides the crutch would only be in her way.

Reaching the beach where the water touched the sand, Rin sat down and leaned back on her elbows. The sun was out and caressed her pale skin tenderly making Rin smile in happiness. This was what she had missed. In the distance she saw seagulls flying high above the water and it reminded her of the hawk she had seen at the hospital.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside little lady?"

Rin spun around, nearly losing balance and looked up at Inutaisho. "You scared me!"

"As I should. What in the world are you doing down here Rin?" Inutaisho demanded to know as he sat down next to Rin on the white sand. "You should be inside resting your legs and weary body."

Rin laughed, knowing that Inutaisho was really not mad at her, "So should you be."

"I dare say Rin. Are you calling me old?" Inutaisho teased his laugh deep and strong.

Rin laughed shaking her head, "Of course not."

"Well then tell me, what are you doing out here?" Inutaisho asked.

Rin shrugged. "Out to clear my head. You know for a fancy mansion with everything in it, it does get pretty boring in there."

"I agree. I was never one to enjoy the fancy life but it does have its perks." Inutaisho said smiling.

"I'm sure." Rin said. They grew silent as they both enjoyed each other's company and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

"What else is on your mind Rin? I can tell something else is bothering you." Inutaisho said hitting Rin's tender spot that she had hoped coming out here would push further down.

Rin cleared her throat as she began to play with her hands. "Nothing. I just wanted some fresh air."

Inutaisho turned to look at Rin. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Rin. Is it Sesshomaru? You can say no I'm just wondering."

Rin refused to look at Inutaisho knowing that if she did she would burst out into tears. _Don't cry…don't cry…don't- _As the first tear fell from her eyes, Rin knew she was in for it now. Inutaisho did not fail to catch Rin crying and placing his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close.

"Talk to me Rin. I am his father and know him better than anyone else. So trust me on this. Okay?" Inutaisho assured Rin as his hand rubbed up and down her arm soothing her.

"I haven't seen him since he brought me home." Rin blurted out, the tears beginning to flow from her brown eyes.

Inutaisho frowned. He knew this was going to happen. His damn son was too busy finding Naraku he forgot the whole reason behind killing Naraku. Rin was suffering and had been through so much it was only right that his son be here with her. Reaching for the young girl, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Rin, listen to me honey. Sesshomaru is…a genius in the things that other people tend to lack intelligence in; however in the area of common sense my son is an idiot I'm afraid." Inutaisho explained earning a laugh from Rin. "What I'm trying to get at my dear is that Sesshomaru most of the time does not understand what he does or why he does it but he does love you and everything he is doing is for you and your safety."

Rin picked at the sand as she thought about Inutaisho's words. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion Rin turned to look at Inutaisho. "Am I being too selfish when I ask for him to be there for me? Or when I just want to spend a few hours a day if nothing else with him?"

"Of course your not Rin." Inutaisho said firmly. "You love him and have every right to be with him or at least see him."

Rin smiled and nodded her head, "Your right. I do deserve to see him."

"That's the spirit my dear!" Inutaisho said smiling, Rin's excitement contagious.

However as Rin thought on it more, her smile faded. "But Inutaisho…I don't want to disturb his hunt for Naraku. It's important to him and I don't want to take that away from him."

"Rin listen to me. You are more important in his eyes than Naraku will ever be." Inutaisho said, "I mean it is because of you that he is even hunting Naraku down. Your safety and your wellbeing is his highest concern. Do not doubt that for even a second. Understand?" Inutaisho said his voice stern.

"I know but I'm just worried. It's hard to explain." Rin said her voice barely above a whisper.

Inutaisho squeezed her arm and smiled down at Rin. "How about I talk to the idiot boy and see if he will come to his senses?"

"You would do that?" Rin asked.

"Of course I would Rin." Inutaisho said laughing. "Now the sun is about to set so how about we head back okay?"

"Can we stay a little longer? I love the sunsets on this beach." Rin suggested.

"Okay a little longer than." Inutaisho said settling back as together they watched the sun set.

The sun had just finished setting on the horizon when Inutaisho decided that it was time for Rin and him to head back inside.

"Rin?" Inutaisho whispered. When he received no response he peered down at the brown haired teen. To his surprise he found Rin fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. "So innocent…even after everything you've been through." Inutaisho whispered arranging himself so he could pick Rin up carefully in his arms. Once she was safely in his arms he started back towards the house and left her crutches on the beach for one of the guards to pick up later.

Inutaisho was surprised how heavy Rin had become. When he had first met the poor girl she had been so skinny and small, her weight had been too low for comfort. But after the hospital visits and Yuki's amazing cooking, Rin's weight had settled on a healthy number, something he was extremely happy for.

Entering the house through the back way, Inutaisho made it to Rin's room without much hassle. Her bodyguards looked at him strangely when he walked towards her room with Rin in his arms.

"Sir Rin went down to the hot springs with the other bodyguards. How can you have her?" One of them asked confused.

Inutaisho smiled, "Well it looks like our little Rin decided to be adventurous and snuck out. Now why don't one of you go and get the others?" He suggested as one of the other bodyguards opened the door for him.

"Right away sir."

Inutaisho walked through the double doors carefully making sure he didn't bang her feet against the door or anything. Laying Rin softly on the bed Inutaisho pulled the covers over the sleeping girl and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Sleep well my child…I will talk to that dumb son of mine and make sure he comes to see you. I promise." Inutaisho whispered, turned around to leave and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pushing his glasses higher on his nose when he heard a commotion outside of his office doors.

"That is my son and I don't care if he asked not to be disturbed but I will talk to him. Is that clear? Now move out of my way!"

Sesshomaru sighed. That was definitely his father's voice and by his tone, Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble. Leaning forward to place the papers in his hand on top a pile of more papers, Sesshomaru leaned back and prepared himself for his father's wrath. It came too soon. Inutaisho burst through the double oak doors and stormed towards his son.

"You know what Sesshomaru? I'm sick of you hurting that poor girl!" Inutaisho yelled his finger pointed angrily in his son's face.

Sesshomaru pulled his glasses off of his face and placed them softly on the table, before sitting back and looking up at his father. "What are you talking about father?"

"I'm tired of looking at Rin and seeing her eyes always glazed over with some sort of sadness. You know what she did today? Huh? Do you?" Inutaisho asked his voice growing with every question he asked.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and let it out as he asked, "What did she do?"

"She snuck out." Inutaisho said grinning inside at the worried reaction he got from his son. "That's right. She snuck out because she can't stand to be in this God forsaken house a moment longer. She's been starved of the sun and has been deprived of any sort of people interaction."

"She has you and Izayoi, her friends and her bodyguards. How can she not be happy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because Sesshomaru, she doesn't see you." Inutaisho revealed. "The one person she actually wants to spend her day with and you don't care."

"I do care." Sesshomaru argued. "I want to spend my days with her but I can't. I'm too busy with Naraku and-."

"And that's your problem." Inutaisho interrupted.

Sesshomaru fell quiet and stared at his father with an emotionless mask on his face. Inside his heart was bounding and his mind was racing. It was true. Naraku had become such an obsession to him, such a want and a need, that he had become blinded. So blinded in fact that he couldn't see what the real problem was right in front of him.

"I…didn't know." Sesshomaru said.

"You're such a fool sometimes Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said sighing as he collapsed into the seat in front of Sesshomaru. "How I can call you my son is beyond me."

Sesshomaru smirked and gave a small laugh at his father. "I can say the same about you sometimes father."

Inutaisho let out a loud belly deep laugh, "I'm sure you can son, I'm sure you can."

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled to the stack of papers sitting on top his desk. Among them were papers on Naraku's latest purchases from the black market in America, his tracking locations and various other papers concerning Naraku. Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru came to a conclusion. It was time to go and see Rin.

"Father where is Rin currently?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up.

Inutaisho looked up at his son from examining his fingernails. "In her room, sleeping."

"Perfect." Sesshomaru walked around his desk towards his office doors. "I hope you can find your own way out father?"

"Of course son." Inutaisho replied, "Good luck and go easy on her Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru paused at his father's words with his hand on the doorknob for only a brief moment before twisting the knob and walking into the dimly lit hallway. He walked the distance from his office to Rin's room with long, even strides. Her bodyguards stood outside her door as ordered and all of them came to an alert when they saw him turn down the hall.

"Sir!" They called out in unison.

"As you were." Sesshomaru said casually, walking past the guards and opening Rin's door slowly to make as little noise as possible.

Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru walked towards Rin's bed. Her still form lying under the covers caught his eye. Sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed, Sesshomaru reached slowly out to touch the side of her face softly. As he caressed the skin of her cheek, Rin stirred. Her soft moans made Sesshomaru stop in fear of waking her. But as Rin subconsciously pushed her face against Sesshomaru's hand, he knew that she liked his touch. Continuing Sesshomaru's hand slowly snaked down to her hair and carefully ran through the silky strands until his hand found its way to the base of neck, where her hairline met skin. Pausing for a brief moment, Sesshomaru continued only now he concentrated on massaging the sensitive spot on Rin. Rin moved her head back and forth her moans growing louder until finally her eyelids began to flutter open. Sesshomaru watched with intent golden eyes as Rin's brown eyes opened to greet the night. It didn't take long for her mind to sense that she wasn't alone. Her eyes snapped over to where Sesshomaru sat and locked with his golden gaze.

"Is…is this a dream?" She whispered afraid that if she spoke any louder it would shatter the moment.

Sesshomaru smirked, his hand leaving her neck to instead run down the length of her face, "No Rin. This is no dream."

Rin smiled her eyes catching just enough of the moonlight to twinkle in the dark. "Thank goodness. But it sure is a miracle in any case. Cause I haven't seen you for a while."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I know Rin. And I do owe you an apology for that. I should have been spending more time with you."

Rin smiled, "Yes you should have. I'm not happy with you Sesshomaru."

"I can only say I'm sorry Rin, because I have no explanation except an excuse."

"And what's your excuse?" Rin asked.

"That I've been so caught up in finding Naraku I completely forgot that taking care of you should always be my first priority." Sesshomaru explained finding that somehow the words came easy. "Rin, I should have been thankful when we found you and brought you home and spent everyday with you. Instead Naraku became this obsession to me. But I want you to know I will cool this crazy hunt down a lot and spend more of my time with you."

Rin was near tears but she fought them back and instead replied, "Thank you Sesshomaru. I want you to find Naraku. I really do, I want him to pay but I…I want you here with me as well. Don't put off Naraku completely because I don't want a repeat of last time. Okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I care about you so much Rin."

Rin reached up to cup Sesshomaru's cheek in her small hand. "Me too Sesshomaru."

"May I lie next to you Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded and pushed herself over to one side of the bed. Sesshomaru kicked his shoes off, pulled his shirt off and crawled under the covers next to Rin. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. Holding Rin with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other cradling her head to his chest, Sesshomaru took a deep breath relaxing.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered, "What happens to us now?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not sure Rin. All I do know is an overall idea. We find, capture and defeat Naraku as soon as we can. We make sure you graduate on time with your class. From there I don't know Rin."

"No Sesshomaru." Rin said chuckling a little. "I meant with _us_. Like you and me."

Sesshomaru blinked. That was an unexpected question. What would happen to them once this was all over and done with? She was still a minor and he had to keep their relationship a secret. Wait. Was this even a relationship? Sure Sesshomaru had kissed Rin quite a few times and had strong feelings of some kind towards her but was she his girlfriend? "I…don't know."

Rin felt a stabbing pain growing in her heart, "Well. It's not like we're dating as girlfriend and boyfriend right? I mean I really do like you Sesshomaru. But is whatever we have even allowed? Is it morally right?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Who cares if it's morally right? All that matters is us; you and me Rin."

"You're right Sesshomaru." Rin said lifting her head to give Sesshomaru one of her trademark smiles. "Besides when have we ever listened to other people?"

"I seem to recall a certain girl sneaking out of the house earlier today. Once again putting her life in danger." Sesshomaru pointed out giving Rin a glare. "You're not getting off the hook that easily my dear."

Rin laughed, throwing her head back. "I knew I wasn't. But you're to blame for that sir."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Oh really now?"

"Yes. It comes down to the mere fact that if you had only paid more attention to me I wouldn't have snuck out. So we're both at fault which in the end means we're even." Rin concluded.

Sesshomaru re-positioned himself as Rin settled on her back. Leaning over Rin, he smirked down at her. "But that's not how the game goes my dear. I am always right, and I always win."

Rin glared at Sesshomaru, "No. I don't agree with that."

"Oh yeah?" Sesshomaru said, "And what exactly are you going to do about that?"

Rin knew he was taunting her and decided that the distance between them was too far. Leaning up she whispered her reply, "Absolutely…nothing. Cause you don't deserve my affection." She ended her speech with a quick nip at his nose.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and before he could help it he had Rin's lips pressed against his as he held her down on the bed. Their tongues battled with a passion that they had both been denied of for so long. Rin pushed against Sesshomaru's restraints and succeeded in freeing her hands. Running her hands through his long hair, Rin felt the feelings she hadn't been able to feel surface again. And before long her emotions took control of her actions. Sesshomaru's large hands snaked beneath her shirt and were wandering up and down her bare back.

Silver hair clouded her vision as Sesshomaru broke away from her mouth and began to torture her neck. Rin bucked against Sesshomaru as her body burned with passion and a need for some kind of release. She hissed out loud from her pleasure and Sesshomaru responded to her by biting down on a very sensitive spot on her neck. Rin's mouth fell open and a throat deep scream came out. Sesshomaru smirked against Rin's skin and barely winced as her hands ran down his back leaving behind long thin red lines. Sesshomaru frowned when he came in contact with Rin's shirt.

"This is coming off. Now." Sesshomaru said his voice hoarse from excitement.

Rin didn't protest. She didn't even know what was going on. Her mind was in too deep with pleasure to comprehend words. And her body was so much on fire she barely felt it as Sesshomaru pulled her shirt off her body. Sesshomaru's hot mouth was on her chest not soon afterwards and Rin found that she could barely breathe.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered his name to the quiet night. She couldn't take much more of this and her emotions were going so haywire that Rin decided that it was her turn to take Sesshomaru by surprise.

Placing her hands on his chest she used her body weight to push against him and force him onto his back. This time Rin was on top of Sesshomaru and her inner thigh definitely brushed against something that made Rin jump in surprise and embarrassment.

"Please don't be frightened Rin." Sesshomaru said softly, running his hands up and down her arms trying to soothe her.

Rin hid her blushing face behind her hair. "I'm not scared Sesshomaru. Just surprised. I've…never, you know."

Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped his arms around his innocent angel. "I know that Rin. I won't push you, I promise."

Rin smiled leaning down to rest on her lover's chest. "Thank you."

As their heated moment cooled, Rin was glad that he hadn't pushed her for more. Yes she loved Sesshomaru deeply but every time she tried to move forward in their sexual part of their relationship her memories came crashing back.

Sesshomaru helped Rin settle down on her side with his arms wrapped around her body. She nuzzled her face into his neck and took a deep breath. He smelled like…a man with the spice of his body wash and the natural smell every man had. She liked it and pulled herself closer to Sesshomaru.

"Where did my shirt go Sesshomaru?" Rin asked realizing that she was skin to skin with Sesshomaru.

"It's somewhere on the floor." Sesshomaru simply replied, "Do not worry about it Rin. I enjoy the feeling of your skin against mine."

Rin felt her face heat up and burrowed deeper into his neck. "Okay…if you say so."

"Good. Now sleep. You need your rest." Sesshomaru ordered Rin lightly.

Rin yawned in agreement. "Alright." She rested her head on his chest and was about to close her eyes when she remembered to ask something, "Sesshomaru. Will you be here when I wake up?"

He could hear the pleading in her voice and knew that it would mean a lot to her if he did. "Yes Rin. I will be here.

Rin yawned again and could feel that she was drifting off to sleep. "Promise Sesshomaru?"

"I promise."

Rin smiled softly as she heard his promise. Knowing and trusting Sesshomaru to be there in the morning, Rin gave in to the comforting darkness of sleep and let go. Sesshomaru heard her breathing even out and knew that Rin had fallen asleep. Looking over her head to the window Sesshomaru could see many of the stars trapped in the velvet black sky. Just as he was about to fall asleep himself, a shooting star flew by.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru made his wish. Re-opening them, Sesshomaru looked down at the top of his lover's head. As he remembered the wish he had just made on the shooting star Sesshomaru smiled. It was then that he knew then his wish would come true.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: The ending sucked! XD**_

_**Yasha: It's okay. At least it's there.**_

_**Rin: Yep…well another cliffy! Haha! Sorry**_

_**Yasha: Yes now...review! We love to hear from you all! **_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

Things are getting heated around the mansion and with Naraku still at large what exactly will Rin and Sesshomaru do?

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	25. Chapter 25: Healing Hearts

_**Musei Sange:**__** Silent Confessions**_

_**By:**__**Youkai No Rin **_

_**Rin:**__** Thank you for being such loyal readers! I love you all! Sorry it took so long for **_

_**this chapter! **_

_**Yasha:**__**Enjoy the latest chapter of Musei Sange: Silent Confessions! **_

**Disclaimer:**** No they are not mine. I know it's sad. Try not to cry too much.**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you! **_

_**Chapter 25:**_** Healing The Heart and Taking Chances**

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

_She rested her head on his chest and was about to close her eyes when she remembered to ask something, "Sesshomaru. Will you be here when I wake up?"_

_He could hear the pleading in her voice and knew that it would mean a lot to her if he did. "Yes Rin. I will be here._

_Rin yawned again and could feel that she was drifting off to sleep. "Promise Sesshomaru?"_

_"I promise."_

_Rin smiled softly as she heard his promise. Knowing and trusting Sesshomaru to be there in the morning, Rin gave in to the comforting darkness of sleep and let go. Sesshomaru heard her breathing even out and knew that Rin had fallen asleep. Looking over her head to the window Sesshomaru could see many of the stars trapped in the velvet black sky. Just as he was about to fall asleep himself, a shooting star flew by._

_Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru made his wish. Re-opening them, Sesshomaru looked down at the top of his lover's head. As he remembered the wish he had just made on the shooting star Sesshomaru smiled. It was then that he knew then his wish would come true._

* * *

The sun felt amazing on her pale skin. She could literally feel the warmth soaking through her pores and into the inner layers. A sigh escaped her lips and her head fell back. Seconds, minutes and hours passed and all she could hear was the crashing of waves on the beach below and the distant cries of birds. She imagined she was somewhere else far away on an island that was all her own where she could do what she wanted when she wanted. But the reality was she wasn't.

Sachi opened her eyes and looked down at the beach outside her window. Sesshomaru had been so kind when he offered her this room with such a view. There was nothing like seeing such freedom and a horizon as far as the eye could see after being locked away for so long. A knock on her door had Sachi stand up carefully and walk towards her door.

Inutaisho stood on the other side smiling and asking if he could come inside. Sachi nodded and together they sat next to her open window. Sachi offered Inutaisho tea and as the sun began its descent towards the horizon they drank in silence. This had become a daily thing for the two to join in. Maybe it was the experiences they had shared that brought them to drink tea together every day or something else. Whatever the case was Sachi and Inutaisho both could not complain.

"How are you feeling Sachi?" Inutaisho asked sitting his empty cup of tea down on the table.

Sachi smiled, "Very well, better than yesterday and worse than tomorrow."

Inutaisho laughed, "Yes yes the same for me I suppose."

Sachi refilled their cups, "I assume Izayoi is having a great time having you home."

"Oh yes but I would use the word suffocating." Inutaisho agreed. "Has Rin been visiting?"

Sachi nodded and smiled as she thought of her lovely daughter, "Yes very often. I'm surprised I haven't seen her today actually."

Inutaisho chuckled, "Don't forget that she has a date tonight with Sesshomaru."

"Oh yes she does I completely forgot." Sachi said. It was so nice to hear that Rin and Sesshomaru had found time to have a date. Sachi remembered the argument that had broken out between Rin and Sesshomaru a couple weeks back when she had snuck out and Inutaisho returned with her and had a few words with his son.

Inutaisho was about to say something when another knock on the door stopped him. Rin poked her head through the doorway and smiled at her mom.

"Hey I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment Mom." Rin asked.

Sachi smiled, "Of course you can sweetheart."

Rin walked towards her mother and Inutaisho stood to allow Rin to sit down. "Oh please Inutaisho I didn't mean to interrupt you two."

Inutaisho shook his head, "Don't worry about it Rin. I must head back downstairs anyway. Izayoi has me eating this new calorie diet and I don't want to miss any meals on this diet."

Rin laughed and waved bye to Inutaisho as she took her seat by her mother.

"You look nice tonight Rin." Sachi complimented looking over her daughters outfit for her date.

Rin was wearing a simple summer dress that was a baby blue color and had thrown over her shoulders a light cream sweater. Her hair was down in soft waves and her make up was lightly done. Her skin was lightly kissed by the sun she had been able to see the last few weeks and Sachi had to say Rin looked more and more beautiful everyday. When she allowed her mind to wander it went directly to the years she had been forced to miss of Rin's life and the feeling gripped her heart tightly. However, Sachi continued to remind herself that the years she had missed were nothing compared to the many years she would be able to have with her daughter now.

"What do you think mom?" Rin asked, "Do you think he'll like it?"

Sachi patted her daughters hand. "I think he'll love it."

Rin smiled. "I'm so nervous. Sesshomaru won't tell me anything about the date. And it's not like we've been on dates before."

Sachi laughed lightly, "Don't worry honey. Be yourself and you're going to be just fine. Sesshomaru fell in love with the girl behind the make up, the hair and the clothes. Don't forget that okay?"

Rin promised, "I won't mother."

She stood up and hugged her mother goodbye before leaving to go downstairs where Sesshomaru told her to wait in the kitchen. Yuri smiled at Rin as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Are you excited Miss Rin?" Yuri asked wiping his hands clean on a towel.

Rin nodded, "Of course I am. I only wish Sesshomaru would tell me more about this date. He said to dress comfortably and that's all."

Yuri smiled, "Ah yes, well I'm sure you will enjoy whatever he has planned. Trust me."

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen at that very moment and shot Yuri a look. "I do hope you were not sharing my plans for the night Yuri."

Yuri shook his head, "Never sir. Enjoy your night."

Rin watched Yuri leave the kitchen before standing up to give Sesshomaru a hug and a quick kiss. Sesshomaru grabbed the large basket on the counter and motioned for Rin to follow him. Out in the garden Sesshomaru had set up a small table for two people. Rin gasped at the candles that surrounded the table and gave the night a romantic feeling. She could hear instrumental music softly playing somewhere in the froilage around the table. Sesshomaru pulled Rin's seat out and Rin sat down gratefully as Sesshomaru turned towards the cart he had placed the basket on.

"I hope you enjoy the dinner Rin." Sesshomaru said, "I cooked it by scratch."

Rin's mouth dropped open. "You did? That's amazing Sesshomaru. I can't wait to try it."

Sesshomaru smiled and set a covered plate down in front of Rin and then another one in front of his seat. Next he pulled out a bottle of ice water and poured both Rin and himself a glass. Rin waited until Sesshomaru gave the okay before she opened her lid and gasped. Lobster tails, with mashed potatoes and fresh vegetables with a hot roll greeted Rin's nose and her mouth began to water.

"Wow Sesshomaru this smells wonderful!" Rin exclaimed and picked up her fork trying to decide where to start first.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Is it good?"

Rin had decided to take a bite of the lobster first and her whole face lite up with delight. "I love it Sesshomaru!"

And with that the two enjoyed a quiet dinner. After dinner Sesshomaru pulled out two pieces of strawberry cheesecake.

As they ate Sesshomaru asked, "How is the home schooling coming along?"

Rin frowned. She had hoped he wouldn't bring school up. "Um it's going okay why?"

"Because your math teacher is saying something different." Sesshomaru said popping Rin's hopes.

Her heart sunk, "Oh you meant Math?"

"Yes, math."

Rins eyes lowered to her slice of cheesecake. Math...was her weakest subject. She wasn't doing well in that subject and she had hoped her teacher wouldn't tell Sesshomaru. But why wouldn't her teacher? And why wouldn't Sesshomaru check up on her progress.

"You know Rin you won't get into Duke University in the States if you can't pass Math." Sesshomaru reminded her...for the fifth time.

Rin didn't feel like being reprimanded. "I know that Sesshomaru. Please don't remind me again. I'm trying to pass math but it's difficult and not really my subject."

"Do you need extra help Rin?" Sesshomaru asked wondering if he got her a tutor if that would raise her grades.

Rin finished her cheesecake and sipped her water before responding, "I guess but I don't know Sesshomaru. You're good in math why can't you help me?"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes, "I'm very busy Rin you know that."

"Too busy to help me with math but not too busy to search for Naraku." She mumbled in anger.

"I'm doing that for your own safety." Sesshomaru argued back.

Rin nodded. "No need to remind me. Just hire a tutor then."

"I will have one here on Monday, thank you." Sesshomaru said glad to have reached an agreement with Rin.

Rin was silent as Sesshomaru cleaned up the table and put everything back into the basket. She was clearly upset about the whole tutor thing. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he should feel about seeing Rin upset but he knew this was for her own good. If she didn't have good grades she wouldn't be able to compete against the American students trying to get into Duke.

A long hand appeared in front of Rin's face. "Want to go for a walk?"

Rin closed her eyes for a moment and then took his hand. "Yes."

Together they walked out of the garden towards the stairs that led to the beach. As they walked under the moonlight Sesshomaru couldn't help but look down at Rin beside him. The moons rays made her black hair sparkle and her skin glow. She was beautiful..even though she was mad.

He reached around her waist and pulled her to him as they stopped by the water. She looked up at him fire burning behind her eyes. Sesshomaru had to fight back the urge to smirk. Rin was always adorable when she was mad.

"I am not your enemy Rin."

Rin's eyes flickered away. "I know you're not. I just feel sometimes...like you want to rule my life and you're never here to really know what is going on in my life."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I do not wish you feel like I'm trying to control your life Rin. Because I am not. I only do not want to lose you. My feelings for you are beginning to control what I do and I apologize."

Rin smiled raising his hands to her lips and kissing his fingers softly. When she looked up into his eyes hers were sparkling with tears. "I don't ever want to lose you and I don't ever want to leave you. I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm scared deep down and my anger towards myself is hard to control."

"What are you scared of Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "Naraku?"

Rin let her hands go of Sesshomaru's hands and stepped away to stare out at the dark ocean. "I'm scared of everything. Not just Naraku but my future. It's been my wish since I was a child to go to Duke but I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave my friends and this life behind. It's become all I have ever known. I have my mother back and my father is in a coma. How can I just leave this all behind?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin from behind and she fell back into his embrace. "You're not leaving anything behind my dear. You're mother is alive and your friends will always be your friends."

"And you?" Rin whispered.

"And me..." Sesshomaru said softly in her ear. "...I will follow you wherever you decide to go."

Rin smiled and turned around in his embrace. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "Good...cause I don't want to go anywhere."

His lips touched hers softly and Rin smiled into his lips. There was definitely no place she would rather be than here for sure.

* * *

After their walk, they came upstairs to watch a movie in Sesshomaru's theater room. Rin decided on a comedy, like she always did lately. He had discovered that Rin no longer like horror or paranormal which really didn't come as much of a surprise. After the movie Rin asked Sesshomaru to come lay with her upstairs in her room until she fell asleep "to end the night well" as she had put it.

Sesshromaru reached for the T.V remote and switched the black box on. He flipped through the channels until he settled on the animal channel. Leaning back against the headboard he felt Rin relax more and himself relax as they watched a countdown about what animals have the strangest body parts. He heard Rin giggle at some of the animal's abnormally large parts until she finally grew quiet.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid to the clock on the bedside table. 1:58 a.m What an ungodly hour to still be up. Rin's light snoring told him it was time for him to go and grab a few hours of sleep at the very least. Carefully so he would not disturb his sleeping beauty, Sesshomaru lifted Rin's head up off his chest and placed a big pillow in the empty space. He waited with bated breath for a moment while Rin once more

became comfy and fell back into her deep sleep.

In the clear he covered Rin with a blanket and turned to switch off the T.V. As his eyes settled on the glass he noticed a strange looking dog. Smiling, Sesshomaru got an idea.

* * *

"My lord we have news."

A pale hand flicked forward, an indication to continue. The nervous man stepped forward and placed a yellow folder on the desk of the man he feared so terribly. The pale hand reached forward and opened the folder. He stared down at pictures of a house and the grounds around it.

"What is this I am looking at exactly?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

The nervous man swallowed the growing lump in his throat and croaked out, "The-the information you asked for my Lord…of the house and the-."

A pale hand slapped down on the desk causing the nervous man to jump in fright.

"I know what I am looking at you pathetic imbecile. Where are the blueprints I requested?" He was asking politely. Why was something so hard to obtain?

A woman dressed in a sleek red dress with her hair pulled high up in a ponytail stepped forward. "Naraku, our informant was unable to get copies of the blueprints."

Naraku breathed in once and let it out slowly before he spoke in a quiet tone. "And why was that?"

"He said there were no blueprints."

Naraku stood up swiftly from his chair and walked around the desk.

"Kaguya, find this man and dispose of him. There are blueprints, there must be and excuses will not do. Find someone who can do the job right or you're ass is gone. You understand?"

Kaguya bowed her head and mumbled her understanding. Gone meant dead…as in six feet under dead. Kaguya knew she was in over her head and what she was doing could quite possibly get her killed. No, would get her killed if he ever found it.

She waited for Naraku to leave the building before she left in the opposite direction. Once in her car she locked the doors before reaching around under her seat. Pulling out a rolled up blue paper Kaguya breathed a sigh of relief. The blueprints were safe and now she could dispose of them without interruption.

She drove for miles and miles to make sure she was not being followed before pulling off the highway onto a dark road that cut through a forest of trees. Driving an extra few miles just to play it safe Kaguya finally stopped. Patting her purse to make sure she had everything she stepped out and shut the door behind her. Cursing the fact that she wore heels and dress tonight, she trudged through the trees and bushes until she found a decent spot. Grabbing sticks, leaves and dried grass from around her, she made a make shift fire cone. Sticking the blueprints into the middle of the sticks and covering the parts that stuck out with grass Kaguya pulled out the lighter fluid next from her purse. She covered every possible inch with the gas-smelled fluid before reaching into her purse once more and fingered around for the box of matches. Standing up and taking a step away she lit a match and threw it on the sticks. With her eyes watching and flashing in the growing light from the fire, Kaguya could almost feel her death upon her. There was no going back now. As the blueprints burned amongst the dried grass, leaves and sticks Kaguya watched Naraku's last hope literally go up in smoke. Her choice full filled and her decision decided Kaguya waited until the pile that had stood before her five minutes ago became nothing but ash waiting to be blown away by the wind.

* * *

"I don't like it."

Rin laughed at the expression across Sango's face as she stared at herself in the body length mirror. Kagome snickered from behind her hand in the corner of the dressing room, trying her hardest not to burst out in hysterics.

"Why not darling?" Sachi, Rin's mom asked. She touched the silk dress and looked up at Sango in confusion. "I think it's a lovely dress."

Sango looked at herself in the mirror and imagined a pumpkin. She looked like a giant, orange, frilly pumpkin. Sango turned herself away from the mirror and looked at her "friends".

"This is not funny. It is orange and I look horrible in orange." Sango complained, stepping off the riser and reaching around for the zipper. "What is wrong with me? I can't find a dress that I like."

Kagome stepped forward and helped Sango with the zipper. As her friend stepped out of the dress she said, "Stop being so picky. You might find one if you don't set your requirements so high."

Sango shot her friend a glare. "It's prom Kagome. It's only the single most important night in our teenage lives. I refuse to look like a pumpkin or any other form of a vegetable."

Rin glanced at her mom and smiled when she saw Sachi smiling as well. When did life become perfect again? Sachi pulled another dress off the side rack and handed it to Rin. "Try this one sweetie."

Rin took the dress carefully from her mother's hands and went to go try it on. The color was a creamy soft beige that turned into a darker brown as the dress fell away to the floor and it sparkled like magic had touched it. The back was low cut and the front cut down as well but left enough material for Rin to still feel modest and proper while wearing the dress. The halter around the top of the dress held the surprisingly light material up at her neck and once she was standing in front of the mirror Rin felt like she was wearing a second skin.

Sango and Kagome beamed up at Rin as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She nearly became teary. The dress was so beautiful and it clung and released from her body in the perfect spots. Never in her life did she think she could ever wear something so gorgeous and not be afraid for others to see her skin. Her sun kissed skin seemed to shine in the light even though Rin was sure it was an illusion trick from the dress and mirrors. But somewhere deep down Rin hoped the reason was because her skin had been abusive free for months and was finally coming out of its shell, so to speak.

"Rin it is absolutely beautiful." Kagome exclaimed, her fingers touching the dress carefully. "This has to be the dress. It's perfect!"

Sango agreed and as the girls were arguing over their choice of dresses Rin looked to her mom. "Thank you mom, I love it. I think I'll go with this one for sure."

Sachi smiled, "I knew you would. Now, let's get you out of it and I'll have someone put in a bag."

With the help of her mom, Rin slipped out of the dress and as her mom took the dress to the counter to pay and bag it up, Rin changed back into her shirt and jeans. She knew that although her dress shopping was done, Kagome and Sango were nowhere near ready to call it quits.

Sitting down in a chair in the corner Rin settled in for what could be forever. Surprisingly though the next batch of dresses an attendant brought in, Kagome and Sango both found a dress much to Rin's relief. Once dressed again in their street clothes Rin followed her best friends out to the counter and waited while they bought their dresses and had them bagged as well.

Minutes later Rin found herself sitting in a massaging chair getting her nails done by a sweet old lady. Next to her Kagome and Sango were arguing over whose dress was prettier and when they asked Rin for her advice she simply said, "They're both as pretty."

Sango scowled. "No Rin this can't end up as a tie. Decide for us please."

Rin shook her head, "No way. I am not going to choose between your dresses when they are both as beautiful as the other. Sorry."

Kagome smile at Rin, "That's okay Rin. We both know you would have chosen mine anyways."

Rin settled back in her chair as her two best friends started arguing yet again.

Her mind turned towards prom and excitement took over. The theme was a night of mystery which meant masks were a must and Rin and her friends had theirs at home. They had spent weeks working on their masks and Rin was happy to have found a dress that would work well with her mask.

"--police have reported that have been no leads in last weeks fire at a local home owned by Ben Mason who worked as a security guard. Ben's body was found inside and firefighters believe arson was the cause. Police are asking for anyone who has any information to please come forward." The reporter went on to say if this fire could be linked to the fire at Rin's house so many months ago. Rin shivered feeling that this fire could very well be linked. For a moment she thought, _Where have I heard the name Ben Mason?_

However the lady doing her nails asked her to hop over to the drying table. Rin sat down next to her best friends and as their talk turned towards prom in two days, she tried to forget all about the haunting feeling she had creeping over her. Her eyes darted to the store front windows every few seconds because she kept feeling like someone was watching her..someone who was waiting for her.

* * *

The day of prom came quickly, too quickly for Rin and her friends but they were not about to complain. The girls came over to Sesshoamrus house early that morning and they ate a good hearty breakfast made by Yuri before going upstairs to start getting ready. Sachi, Kagomes mother and Izayoi started on the girls hairs and make up after showers had been taken.

Sango sat looking in the mirror at her hair as Izayoi was working on it. "Why is my hair so stubborn? I just want curls for once and all it wants to do is lay flat. How boring. Miroku sees my hair straight everyday, I want something different and exciting."

Kagome laughed and pushed the half of her hair that was curled all ready in front of Sangos face. "Don't you just wish you had my hair Sango?"

"Oh hush Kagome. You may have the hair but I have the butt." Sango shot back with a smile.

Rin rolled her eyes and smiled up at her mom who was pinning Rin's hair half up half down with a combination of curls. Her make up was a light brown and gold that sparkled in the light. Her eyes were lined with black that had a touch of gold glitter in it. Her skin was flawless and bronzed lightly on her cheeks. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't recognize the beautiful woman staring back at her. Coming from a girl who was pale and bruised to a woman tanned and flawless was something that almost brought tears to her eyes.

Once makeup and hair was finished the older women helped the girls into their dresses carefully and snapped their high heels on as well. Once perfume had been sprayed on and last minute touches were made they were ushered out of the room and towards the stairs where the guys were waiting patiently.

Sachi handed Rin her mask and purse before kissing her cheek. Rin walked towards the banister and looked down to find Sesshomaru. He was standing at the bottom next to Inuyash and Miroku and he looked beyond handsome. Rin glided down the stairs carefully and slowly her eyes never leaving Sesshomarus intense gaze. Her cheeks blushed under her make up and with a sudden relief she stepped off the last stair. Sesshomaru reached for her hand and she took his gladly. His tux fit his body perfectly and his under shirt matched her dress, which Rin had to thank Izayoi for.

"You-you look stunning." Sesshomaru managed to say. As Rin had walked down the stairs Sesshomaru swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Her dress flowed like silk around her body and Sesshomaru's blood boiled at the pure sight of her. It was amazing what a transformation she had made since she had come to live with him.

Rin tried to hide her blushing face but it was no use. "Thank you Sesshomaru. You look very handsome tonight."

Sesshomaru smiled in thanks and waited next to her as Kagome and Sango walked down the stairs and stood next to their boyfriends. Kagomes dress was light blue with two thin straps and a criss crossed back. Inuyasha of course matched her and he placed on her wrist a blue rose to match. Sangos dress was a dark shade of purple that looked black one moment and purple the next. Miroku placed a purple rose on her wrist as well and wore a black against black on his tux.

Pictures took forever but Rin didn't mind. She wanted to remember this night forever and if it meant taking too many pictures then so be it. Their mothers cried which the girls had expected and tried not to cry as well because then their make up would run. Saying good bye took almost as long as the pictures but finally the stretch limo arrived. The boys helped the girls into the limo waiting outside and headed towards a restaurant downtown that was close to the pavilion where prom was being held.

Dinner went quickly and Rin didn't eat too much for her stomach was in knots. She was nervous beyond belief that she would mess up her first and only prom and Sesshomaru would be disappointed in her. As if Sesshomaru could read her mind he continually squeezed her hand to reassure her and gave her one of his handsome smiles. Night had begun to fall when they pulled up outside the pavilion. Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo first and spoke a few words with a half a dozen men dressed in all black. Rin recognized a few of them. They were guards from the house. Rin laughed a little to herself. Of course she should have known that Sesshomaru would make sure that security was at the prom. Why would one night of fun be an excuse to not have security?

Prom was everything Rin had imagined it would be and more. The music, the lights and the people surrounding her plastered a smile on her lips that never left the entire night. More pictures were taken and before Rin knew it she was sweating and asking Sesshomaru to go outside with her for some air. He agreed and nodded to a few of the guards standing in the shadows. They followed the couple quietly outside to a balcony overlooking a garden.

Rin leaned against the granite stone and smiled at Sesshomaru who leaned next to her. "This has been a wonderful night. Thank you for letting it happen."

Sesshomaru grinned, "I wouldn't be too mean to take a girls prom away from her."

Rin laughed, "I had hoped not. Otherwise I would never forgive you."

"Oh what a shame, I do love when you're made at me." Sesshomaru teased.

Rin snorted, "You liar. You hate it when I'm mad."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and watched out of the corner of his eye as Rin waited for his agreement. When he didn't give it her mouth dropped and she lightly smacked his arm. "Sesshomaru! Say it..say you hate it when I'm mad."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked smirking.

Rin's eyes narrowed and she poked him hard in the chest. "Listen here mister. I know you hate-"

Sesshomaru grabbed her finger and wrapped his arm around her back to pull her against his chest as he leaned against the railing. Rin became quiet and smiled into his chest. His heart beat strong and clear which was music to her very own. They stood quiet and holding each other for many minutes until Sesshomaru pushed Rin back and reached into his pants pocket.

Rin watched in confusion as he pulled out a small velvet box. Her eyes narrowed as he held the box up to the light. "Rin..I have something to ask."

Rin titled her head until Sesshomaru opened the box and she let out a loud gasp. Nestled inside the box was a beautiful diamond set on top a simple white gold band. Sesshomaru kneeled down to one knee and looked up at Rin. He thought he saw tears streaming down her face but maybe the light was playing tricks on his eyes.

"Rin..will you marry me?"

* * *

Rin: And...after so many months of absence what do you think about that cliff hanger?

Yasha: That was beyond horrible. You're a cruel writer.

Rin: Eh, to each their own. Don't forget to review! I write quicker with reviews!

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

What is Rin's answer? And why does Naraku want blueprints? Find out next time!

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	26. Chapter 26: Set Apart This Dream

_**Musei Sange: **__**Silent Confessions**_

_**By: Youkai No Rin **_

**Rin: I am so surprised that I was able to write this chapter so quickly**

**Yasha: Yeah well that's because you couldn't stop.**

**Rin: Yeah I kept typing because the ideas and words kept coming.**

**Yasha: So enjoy the next chapter of Musei Sange!**

_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS TAKE IT TOO ME BEFORE YOU TAKE IT TO FANFICTION PLEASE! Thank you! **_

_Do you believe in hallucinations?  
Silly dreams or Imagination?  
Don't go away 'cause I feel you this time  
Don't go away 'cause I need you here this time._

Hallucinations – Angels and Airwaves

* * *

_**Chapter 26:**_

**Set Apart This Dream**

_**Last Time on Musei Sange: Silent Confessions**_

_"Rin..I have something to ask."_

_Rin titled her head until Sesshomaru opened the box and she let out a loud gasp. Nestled inside the box was a beautiful diamond set on top a simple white gold band. Sesshomaru kneeled down to one knee and looked up at Rin. He thought he saw tears streaming down her face but maybe the light was playing tricks on his eyes._

_"Rin..Will you marry me?"_

* * *

In the distance Rin could hear the muffled voices of her high school companions oblivious to the couple standing outside on the balcony. They did not know that a man was proposing to a young girl who had captured his mind and heart and that the said girl did not dare open her mouth in fear she would sound stupid. So instead as the prom continued on inside just a few yards away from the silent couple Rin bit her lip carefully unsure of what to say.

Sesshomaru gazed up from his kneeled position with hope in his golden eyes as he awaited Rin's reply. It had been quite some time since Sesshomaru had felt the fear now growing in his heart. He was terrified she would say no and if she did what would he do after? He knew that his feelings for this beautiful woman in front of him would not change but would hers? So many questions popped into his mind each one worse than the one before. With no answers Sesshomaru feared the worse and he was about to stand from his kneeled position when Rin's soft voice broke through the silence.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru's gold eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. She had said yes. He could not believe it and for a brief moment he mentally pinched himself to make sure he had heard correctly. Rin reached down and helped Sesshomaru stand and in a quick moment he had her trapped against his chest. Rin smiled into his chest and did not mind the fact that her hair was probably going to be messed up and her make up slightly smeared. At the moment she was just so happy and content to just be held by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru soon though pulled away and held the box up for Rin to look inside. Nestled between the ridges was a beautiful diamond ring. One large diamond sat in the middle and on each side were two more diamonds that sparkled just as much as the middle one. The gold band gleamed in the balcony light and it took her breath away. The look of the ring alone screamed money and Rin tried hard to not ask Sesshomaru how much he had spent on the ring. Sesshomaru picked the ring up and took her small hand in hers and slowly slid the beautiful ring onto her left hand.

Rin continued to stare at her dazzling finger that she realized would forever hold a ring from the man she loved. Her brown eyes left the ring and met Sesshomaru's. "It's beautiful…it's absolutely breath taking."

"That was the intended point." Sesshomaru said smiling at his now fiancé.

Rin laughed and smiled up at Sesshomaru as he stepped forward to hold her. "You really did surprise me."

Sesshomaru nodded leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I wanted to make tonight a night you would never forget. Did I succeed?"

Rin nodded, "I believe so. I cannot think of any better night than this night."

Sesshomaru smiled in agreement. "Excellent."

Rin held up her left hand once again to the light and giggled in happiness when the diamonds caught the light and shined delightfully. "What happens now?" She wondered out loud.

"First we tell our friends and family and then concentrate on your exams, graduation and college." Sesshomaru replied slipping back into reality and pulling Rin down with him.

Rin frowned. He was right; she did have exams left and had yet to pick a college out from the stack of acceptance letters on her desk. She had not heard back from Duke University in the states yet and wanted to wait until she received some kind of reply from them. But she had meant more by her question than just sharing with her friends and school. "What of Naraku? I do not want to get married unless we have absolutely nothing stopping us."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had known that she would ask about Naraku and had hoped to distract her by mentioning school. "Please do not think about him. I am dealing with him and I promise he will be gone by the time we marry."

Rin smiled and said, "I hope so Sesshomaru. Our wedding day should be a day full of happiness and not security guards following us constantly."

Sesshomaru smirked, "As should our honeymoon." His tone of voice made Rin blush in modesty and she refused to comment back but could only lean her head against his broad chest.

"When do you want to get married?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged beneath her head, "I am not sure. We of course must wait until you are eighteen but in the meantime you have every right to start planning with your mother and friends. It will have to be a large wedding since you are not only marrying me but your name will be tied to the InuCorp as well."

Rin knew that there would much planning and not a lot of time to do it. She vowed to start after exams and a college was picked out when another thought struck her. "Sesshomaru what happens if I go to the States? I don't want to have our wedding there. It should be here in Japan with our friends and family."

Sesshomaru thought it over. If she wanted to be married before she left for the States than they left them 3 months to be married after she graduated. It was not a lot of time to plan a wedding as large as theirs was going to be. "We'll be married in July and maybe you should leave a lot of the planning to our mothers. You will be the one who makes the majority of the decisions of course but until you graduate let them start planning."

Rin nodded, "It is so soon then. I am nervous now Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "Do not be Rin. We love one another and marriage is the correct way to show it…amongst other things."

Rin caught Sesshomaru's drift and lightly smacked his arm but smiled up at him anyway. "Oh stop it Sesshomaru. But that reminds me, what about a honeymoon?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he thought over her question. "Perhaps Hawaii or Australia?"

"We'll go before I have to be in the States?" Rin asked.

"Of course we will after the wedding." Sesshomaru replied, "But what do you mean before you have to go to the states? Am I not coming with you?"

Rin laughed, "Of course I want you to come as well but I just assumed that you would follow me after a while. You cannot just leave Japan so quickly."

Sesshomaru placed his hands on either side of Rin's face and held her face up to look at him. "I can and I will to come with you to the States. Father and I have discussed me taking the President position in his America branch. So do not fret over our future my dear."

Rin smiled and feeling much better she took his hand and turned towards the prom that they had forgotten about. "I promise not to. Nothing but smiles from now on Sesshomaru."

"I will hold you to that Rin." Sesshomaru said being as serious as he could as she opened the balcony door and they were hit with loud music and voices.

It was not hard to find her friends once Rin heard the distinct sound of a slap at a nearby table. They made their way over and Rin sat down beside Kagome and let her hand lay out in plain view on top of her knee. Sesshomaru smirked at his fiancé at her hidden motives and began a conversation with his brother and Miroku. He had one ear tuned in towards Rin as she talked with Kagome and Sango. The excitement was building within him and after five minutes he swore that if her friends did not realize what had happened he would spell it out for them himself.

Than quite suddenly Kagome let out a loud squeal and grabbed for Rin's left hand. "What is that!"

Rin's face went redder than an apple in a split second as she mumbled out, "An engagement ring."

Her best friends' jaws dropped in unison before more screaming and high pitched congratulations spilled from their mouths. They stood up and hugged their best friend tightly as questions started.

"When did he propose?" Sango asked.

"How did he do it? On one knee?" Kagome asked right after barely able to catch her breath.

Rin laughed and held up her hand, "Relax you two take a deep breath and one question at a time."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped as well when his eyes fell on the ring that now wrapped around Rin's delicate finger. "Congratulations brother. You did it just now?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Thank you and yes outside on the balcony not too long ago."

Miroku scratched his head in amazement, "Way to put pressure on us two." He joked, "But congratulations for sure. You two deserve nothing but happiness."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and turned towards his fiancé as she was still explaining second by second of his proposal.

"Then he knelt and asked me. I was so shocked I could not speak but of course my answer was yes." Rin explained to her best friends as they sat staring at her in a trance.

"How romantic." Kagome sighed her eyes fleeting to Inuyasha for a moment as if wishing that her boyfriend would be just as loving as Sesshomaru.

Sango nodded and looked at Miroku with the same expression, "Yeah I'm so happy for you Rin. After everything you finally get to have the happiness you deserve."

The girls hugged their friend once again before a popular song came over the intercom and they snatched her up out of her chair. "Come on! Let's go dancing!"

The boys made moves to stand up and follow but Kagome stopped them. "No not you three. We girls need some time to dance with each other." Kagome explained and continued when she saw Sesshomaru's expression, "Trust me nothing bad will happen. We'll be back after the song."

Sesshomaru watched Rin disappear into the mob of teenagers and settled in to wait for her return. Inuyasha had gone to get drinks and a plate of snacks for them all to share which left Miroku with Sesshomaru.

"What are you two going to do about Naraku and college?" Miroku asked. Out of all of Rin's friends Sesshomaru enjoyed Miroku's company the most. He had the most level head and always thought of things that Inuyasha would surely forget. He could hold decent mature conversations with Miroku.

Sesshomaru briefly caught a glimpse of Rin dancing with her friends before she was once again blocked from his sight. "I am working on Naraku as we speak. Rin and I have decided that a summer wedding before we leave for the states, if she gets accepted into Duke that is, would be the best course of action. It gives us time for a nice honeymoon as well before she has to start college."

Miroku nodded, "That is very wise but does not leave much time to plan."

Sesshomaru said, "Yes but I have confidence that her mother and Izayoi will have nothing more to do than plan the wedding."

Miroku laughed, "I agree with you there Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha returned with their drinks and food just as the girls were returning from the dance floor. Their faces were flushed and smiles were spread across their lips. Rin collapsed into her seat beside Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand in hers as she took a sip from her drink. The conversation turned towards the wedding and college, which Sesshomaru was thankful for. Tonight there was no reason to talk of Naraku and he had no intention to either. Rin deserved to have the most perfect night he could give her and have mercy on any who thought different.

* * *

Naraku slammed his hand down on the table and stared hard at Kagura over the table. "You have betrayed me Kagura."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, "What are you speaking of my lord?" Her entire body was rigid with the fear that he had uncovered what she had done in the woods but she refused to allow her face to portray how she felt.

Naraku stood up and leaned over his desk to stare at the woman he had most trusted this entire time. "You disposed of the informant without obtaining the location of the blueprints. Explain yourself now."

Kagura could have died in relief right then but she remained still. "I took matters into my own hands when he refused to provide me with any useful information. I only assumed that was what you wanted me to do when you asked me to dispose of him."

Naraku slapped Kagura across her face before she had time to blink. The stinging pain was blinding and as she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes Kagura had to force herself to hold things together before she broke down. Kagura vowed that she would rather die than let that happen.

"Do not be smart with me Kagura. Remember who you serve." Naraku growled out in anger.

_I do not serve you Naraku._ Kagura thought to herself. "Forgive me my lord. If I had known what you intended I would never have killed Ben Mason."

Naraku sat back down seeming pleased with Kagura's apology even though he was truly still upset about the turn of events. He still had no blueprints and no knowledge of how to break through Sesshomaru's defenses surrounding his home. Naraku cursed a string of words that made even Kagura blink in surprise. He needed a new plan and had no time to think of one. Instead Naraku needed to re-evaluate the one he currently had and make a few slight changes. As he thought to himself a simple idea came to mind.

"I need to get someone back into the house." Naraku said out loud his eyes unfocused as he continued to think. "Forget the blueprints Kagura. This will be extremely risky so find someone who can be disposed of if anything were to happen. He will need to find the easiest and quickest way that is most vulnerable to get into the mansion without being caught. I do not need some idiot blowing this whole thing so make sure he is somewhat intelligent."

Kagura nodded, "Our informant did mention that Rin was being home schooled and you could use that to your advantage."

Naraku liked Kagura's ideas and agreed with her. "Yes make it so that a spot opens up in her list of teachers Kagura."

Kagura bowed her head, "Yes my lord. I promise not to fail you again."

Naraku narrowed his eyes to slits. "Make it so Kagura because if you fail me again I will deliver your head personally to your dear sister Kanna. Understood?"

Kagura swallowed the lump in her throat. How had he discovered her little sister? She had done everything she could to keep her whereabouts and identity a secret. Kagura felt her gleam of hope began to dim as she thought about her sister and her safety. In order to continue to keep her safe Kagura feared that her loyalty was beginning to move towards Naraku once again. Suddenly Kagura did not want to be in this dark room with this evil man any longer. "I understand my lord."

Naraku picked up his picture of Rin and gave Kagura one last look. "I expect to hear from you soon."

Kagura nodded and backed out of the dark room as quickly she could without making it seem like she was rushing. Once free of the dark room and back into light, Kagura took a deep breath and let the tears begin to fall. She ignored the guards and left the warehouse before anyone could stop her. Sitting in her car a few minutes late Kagura started the engine but did not drive anywhere. With shaking hands she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A soft young girl's voice came over the phone and sent a wave of relief through Kagura's body.

"Kanna thank the Kami's you are okay." Kagura sighed with happiness.

"Of course I am okay. Why?" Kanna replied confusion lacing her words.

Kagura smiled as she peered down into her lap, "I was only wondering. Just promise me you will look over your shoulder more and keep a low profile?"

Kanna agreed, "You worry too much sister."

Kagura bitterly laughed, "Maybe so but you are my little sister and it is my job to make sure you stay okay. I'll call you later tonight okay?"

"Okay love you sister." Kanna said and hung up after Kagura said the same.

Kagura stared at her phone as the screen went black and stayed silent. A few moments later Kagura shook her head and dialed a new number.

"Yes?" A dark voice answered.

"I need a favor by order of Naraku." Kagura explained.

The other line was quiet waiting for her to continue. "We need to open up a teaching position in the Tashima household. Doesn't matter which one just make it look legitimate and I will take care of the rest."

The dark voice sounded like he was smiling when he replied, "Understood. I will call you when it is done."

Kagura flipped her phone closed and threw it across her car. She was disgusted with herself and what she was doing. But with Naraku hanging the threat of her sister's death over her head what other choice did she have?

* * *

The sun was shining in the garden and as Rin, her mother, Izayoi and her two best friends sat around a table, Rin could not think of anywhere else she would want to be. Papers were strewn across the table along with magazines and portfolios of shrines and banquet halls. To anyone else it was a mess but to the five women they were piles of yes, no and maybes. A month had passed since prom and when she had become the future Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashima. The mere thought still brought a rush of heat to Rin and as each day passed her excitement grew alongside her nervousness.

"Rin what do you think of this dress?" Izayoi asked pulling Rin from her thoughts up in the clouds.

The dress was beautiful but as Rin looked over the picture she pointed out a few things wrong with it. "I do not like the beading in the bodice and look at how the bottom puffs out. It just looks disproportional. This is going to be impossible isn't it? I cannot find one dress without pointing out something wrong with it. Is it too much to ask that the dress I wear gives me the same feeling thirty years from now as it did on my wedding day?"

Kagome smiled as her friend rambled her feelings about choosing the most difficult wedding piece. Almost everything else had been figured out. The colors were going to be a light green and lilac purple to compliment the summer theme. The bridesmaids who were Izayoi and Sango were going to wear a simple strapless lilac purple dress that fell just past their knees. Kagome, the maid of honor, was going to wear the same style dress just in light green. Sesshomaru's groomsmen Miroku and Inutaisho would match the bridesmaids in color and so would Inuyasha in light green as the best man. Kagome chuckled to herself as she remembered the day Rin and Inutaisho had teamed up to convince Sesshomaru to make his little brother his best man. Sesshomaru had not been happy to say the least but he caved when Rin burst into tears and cried that the wedding was not going to be perfect if Inuyasha wasn't.

The flowers were still being decided on but Kagome was sure that any day Rin would make a decision. However Rin was being very firm on having Sesshomaru's input on every idea and thought. For a moment the rest of the girls had feared Rin would ask Sesshomaru about the idea of her dress but Rin reassured them that the dress was her surprise to him just as the rings were his surprise to her. With the date set on the second day of July Rin had to keep reminding herself that it was fast approaching. In another month there were exams to pass and then two weeks after graduation. Although she was house schooled she had to return to the school to take her exams which she was fine with but Sesshomaru was still upset about. After graduation Rin was turning eighteen and the day officially marked her independence and even though her father was still in a coma Rin could not help but feel the same about her birthday as she had last fall before the accident.

Sesshomaru had promised Rin that she should be hearing back from Duke any day now and her stomach was in knots with nerves. She had a back up to go to Tokyo University if Duke fell through but her first choice remained the states. There was a knock behind the girls in the doorway leading into the house. Rin turned her head and smiled at one of the butlers.

"Sesshomaru is on his way downstairs to speak with Rin." He informed them just in time as Sesshomaru walked out into the garden and nodded to the group of women at the table. He leaned down and kissed Rin's cheek. When he did she noticed the large envelope in his hands.

"What is that Sesshomaru?" Rin asked pointing towards it.

Sesshomaru handed it to Rin, "It is for you. It came in the mail today."

Rin stared at the large envelope for a brief moment before squealing and tearing the envelope open as quickly as she could without harming its contents. She pulled out a sheet of paper bearing the Duke University symbol. Her brown eyes scanned the first sentence before letting out a scream and standing up to throw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"I got in!" She cried, "I cannot believe it! I got accepted!"

The girls at the table stood as well and hugged Rin in turns and congratulated her. They all knew how much Rin wanted to get into Duke and now she had. One of the largest clouds hanging over Rin's head was now gone and Sachi could see more light break through on her daughter's face. Sesshomaru could not help but smile as well over Rin's excitement. He was proud to admit that Rin had gotten into Duke all on her and not a single bill of money had been offered. Although a few names had slipped through that were tied to Rin's name; including her new fiancés well known family name. Sesshomaru stood still when Rin kissed his lips and then excused himself to allow the girls to continue enjoying their afternoon. Before he left, Rin made sure to ask if he was joining her for their dinner and a movie courtesy of Yuki and the living room surround sound home theater system. Sesshomaru said he was not missing it for the world and then left the girls in the garden.

Rin sat back down with her friends and tried to listen as talk found itself back on the wedding and the guest list. It continued to grow much to Rin's surprise. How could one family know so many people? When she had asked Sesshomaru he simply said many were associates of the company and it would be bad for business if they were not invited. He assured her that many of the four hundred people so far invited would not attend but Rin was frightened if even half of them did show up. The one thing Rin requested was that Sesshomaru or anyone else not to tell her how much this wedding was going to cost. Rin was sure that if she knew the cost she would die from immediate shock.

Her brown eyes continued to look back at her acceptance letter to Duke for the rest of the afternoon as if she was afraid the paper would disappear and it would have all been a dream. Her hands sometimes touched the parchment colored paper just to reassure herself. She was very thankful when her friends and family finally called it a day and they gathered the papers into binders and Sachi held them close to her chest as they left the fading light garden and back inside. Sachi, Inutaisho and Izayoi were treating Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to dinner so they left Rin to go get ready and Yuki shooed her out of his kitchen so he could prepare for her dinner with Sesshomaru. Rin found herself back in her room minutes later and knowing she had an hour to get ready she decided to take a quick shower and dress up a little for her dinner movie date.

The warm water cleansed her body and wrapped up in a fluffy towel fifteen minutes later Rin stood in her closet looking for something nice to wear. She settled on a nice pink blouse and a bare of black pants that flowed when she walked. Simple black slip on shoes topped her outfit and Rin applied natural colored make up. She blow dried her hair straight with a few curls at the end and sprayed perfume before deciding she was done.

A knock on her door confirmed that her hour was up and Sesshomaru was waiting for her downstairs. A guard stood at her door to accompany her downstairs towards the dining room. A soft glow coming from tall candles lite the dining room comfortably and rather romantically. Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway from the kitchen dressed in a black silk shirt and black dress pants. He was devilishly handsome and Rin had to control where her thoughts wanted to run away to. She would revisit them later.

Sesshomaru dismissed the guard and offered Rin her seat to the left of his. Once satisfied he took his seat next to her and took her hand in his. Yuki and another cook brought in their plates and wine a moment later. Rin wasn't surprised to see that Yuki had once again out done himself. A perfectly cooked sirloin sat on the plate surrounded by steamed mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Sesshomaru must have reminded Yuki that this was one of her favorite meals done by him and Rin reminded herself to thank Yuki later.

Their conversation during dinner was about college and then the wedding. Rin had finished half of her dinner when Yuki arrived with desert, a large banana sundae smothered in chocolate sauce. Rin squealed in delight before forgetting about dinner and digging into her sundae instead. Sesshomaru picked up his spoon and ate around Rin's bites glad to know she was enjoying herself.

"What movie are we going to watch tonight?" Rin asked wiping her mouth clean.

Sesshomaru set his spoon done and took a sip of his drink before replying, "I thought you might want to watch this new American movie that came out called Alice in Wonderland. I heard it was a big hit in the states."

"That sounds interesting. Can we go watch it?" Rin asked standing from her chair and taking Sesshomaru's hands in her small ones.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled Rin tightly to his chest, "Yes we can."

Rin smiled up at her fiancé and felt heat grow in her cheeks when he leaned down to kiss her. Rin couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Sesshomaru pulled away to lead her towards the living room. There had not been too much romance in their lives recently since prom because Rin had exams to study for and a wedding to plan. However despite the absence Sesshomaru only had to kiss Rin and remind her how deep his feelings were and how much his desire mirrored those feelings.

They settled down onto a loveseat and Rin curled up onto Sesshomaru's side as he started the movie. Rin enjoyed the movie very much but she admitted that she rather liked Sesshomaru's gentle hand on her side much more. He was distracting her and building a heat in her belly that Rin knew had always been there to begin with. She was beginning to wonder how much longer that heat would have to wait.

Once the movie was over, Sesshomaru escorted Rin back to her room. Standing in the doorframe Rin peered up at Sesshomaru. Her smile told him everything.

"You have enjoyed yourself tonight my dear?" Sesshomaru asked knowing the answer all ready.

Rin nodded, "Of course I have Sesshomaru. I cannot begin to tell you how happy you have made me tonight."

Sesshomaru seemed pleased with her answer because he dipped his head down and captured her lips. His hands circled her waist and toyed with her pants line causing butterflies in her stomach. Rin's small hands threaded through Sesshomaru's hair and held his face close even when he pulled away slightly for air.

"Rin…" He moaned softly.

Rin smiled and tugged him forward through the doorway and into the bedroom. "Stay with me tonight Sesshomaru. I want you here."

Sesshomaru tilted his head and asked, "What is it you want from me Rin?"

Rin pushed Sesshomaru towards her bed and his knees buckled when he hit the bed. He fell backwards onto his back and did not argue when Rin leaned over his body and gave him a knowing smile. "I want you, all of you tonight right here."

Sesshomaru allowed her words to sink into his mind for a moment before it clicked. His gold eyes widened, "Rin I do not think we should. You told me that you keep having flashes of your abuse whenever we try. Besides you are not eighteen yet and I want everything to be perfect."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru how am I ever going to get over those images if we do not try to do something. If I am going to be your wife I want you to never wish for anyone else in both your heart and bed."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin to his chest. "My dear Rin, I will never want anyone but you and if you are fearful that I will be displeased with you than you are terribly mistaken."

Rin pushed herself up on her elbows. "But I am displeased with myself. Sesshomaru I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Sesshomaru sighed and stared up at the ceiling as he thought over her words. Could he bring himself to do something with Rin tonight? He had planned a romantic night with her after graduation or even on her birthday but would he deny her wish for it be tonight? Gold eyes met pleading brown ones and when her hand touched his face and she gave him a sweet smile Sesshomaru threw all of his concerns out the window.

"You will not regret this Rin?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing her hand in his.

Rin shook her head, "I could never with you. Please make me forget and show me our future together."

Sesshomaru smiled and pushed himself up to kiss Rin carefully at first and then with more urgency. Rin lay down on her back slowly as Sesshomaru moved to hover above her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Rin nodded, "Yes, now and always."

Sesshomaru leaned down and as he kissed her and felt her Sesshomaru vowed that he would do more than make her forget.

* * *

Across town in a dark alley an old man was killed silently and efficiently. His wallet was stripped of cash and credit cards and his keys thrown away to make it seem like a mugging gone wrong to an untrained eye. This was exactly what his killer wished to accomplish. Wiping his knife clean, he slid it back into his bag and pulled out an untraceable phone.

"911. What is your emergency?" A man asked.

"Yes I'd like to report a mugging. A hooded person dragged an old man into an alley on 5th and Eastern and there is screaming and yells coming. I am afraid he'll be killed." The killer said smoothly with a touch of emotion for good show. "Please hurry." He ended the call and threw the phone against a brick wall satisfied when it broke into a million pieces. When he reached into his bag a second time he pulled out a more modern cell and dialed a new number as he walked out of the alley hearing police sirens in the distance.

"Yes?" A seductive voice answered.

"It is done. You are free to make your own arrangements now." The killer answered before hanging up.

He waved for a taxi and as the car pulled away cop cars were arriving at the entrance to the alley. The killer smirked knowing they would find the dead body of Albert Wilson, a math tutor for home schooled teenagers, more specifically a teenager girl named Rin Ukiyo.

Kagura flipped her phone closed and took a deep breath. Soon the final cards would be put into place and then if she played her own hand right she might be able to escape with her life and her sisters and the only person who would die would be Naraku. However until the time was right Kagura still had a part to play. By Monday morning a new tutor handpicked by herself would be teaching Rin and only had a month to look for a way into the house until his services would no longer be needed. Which meant that Kagura only had a month as well to make sure her own hand was in position ready to played.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Rin: I know there is no lemon in this chapter but be assured that they did do something.**_

_**Yasha: YAY!**_

_**Rin: So yeah things are starting to wrap up in Musei Sange…I think another 3-4 chapters probably.**_

_**Yasha: And then a new exciting story will come out! Check out Undisclosed Desires too! Review!! **_

**Summary of Next Chapter:**

An enemy is in the mansion and the clock is ticking down to the final hour but can Sesshomaru and Rin figure it out before their time runs out?

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


End file.
